Mr Cassanova
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / "Mereka bertemu lagi..." / Diawali dengan pertemuan yang tak terduga dan ending yang mendebarkan hati. Kini semuanya telah berkumpul untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini. Meninggalkan ketidaksempurnaan di masa lalu untuk diperbaiki dengan kesempurnaan di waktu sekarang / Chap 30 END / Don't Like? Don't Click!
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo **

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**Part 1**

*****  
>Author POV<strong>

Tiga gadis Jepang menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di Ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul. Ketiga gadis itu adalah, Kira-Kazu-Miki, murid pertukaran pelajar dari sebuah sekolah terkenal di Jepang, Higashi Gakuen.

Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai pelajar di Korea selama setengah bulan, tempat tujuan mereka adalah Sekolah Internasional Myeoungdam, di Ibukota Seoul.

"Ah…panas…musim panas disini sama saja"gerutu Miki, gadis mungil bermata besar yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya. Berharap ada benda seperti kertas, atau apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat karena udara kota Seoul.

"Hah…cepatlah, kita masih harus jalan lagi…"ucap Kira, gadis tinggi bermata sipit sambil melihat selembaran kertas yang sejak tadi ia pegang, seperti peta atau petunjuk lain yang akan membawa mereka ketempat tujuan mereka.

"Miki…minumanmu masih sisa?"tanya Kazu, gadis tinggi berkacamata yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari botol minumannya, tak jauh beda dengan Miki.

"Tidak…sudah aku habiskan dibandara sebelumnya"sahut Miki sembari mencucukan bibirnya dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Kita masih harus naik bis satu kali, lalu naik taksi…ah…aku juga lelah, bagaimana kalau kita cari minimarket dulu? Membeli minuman atau apa…"ujar Kira.

Kazu hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa tujuan, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak minimarket di Seoul.

"Ah! Disana! Ada minimarket.. Kira! Kazu!"seru Miki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah yang tuju.

Kira dan Kazu memperjelas penglihatan mereka menuju arah yang ditunjuk Miki, mereka-pun mengangkat ransel mereka kembali, beserta tas-tas lainnya dan berjalan menuju minimarket tak jauh disebrang mereka.

"Tunggu, repot kalau kita bawa ini semua kedalam"gerutu Kira yang memberhentikan langkahnya didepan mini market sambil melirik kearah tas-tas mereka yang berjejer.

"Benar juga…salah satu dari kita harus menunggu diluar dan menjaga tas"ujar Kazu.

"Aku saja! Aku titip air mineral dan susu dingin!"ucap Hyori yang langsung mengambil dompetnya didalam tas.

"Ok, pakai uangku saja dulu…repot kalau kau mengeluarkan isi tasmu lagi"sahut Kazu yang langsung mengikuti Kira memasuki minimarket.

Miki hanya berdiri diam diluar, menanti teman dan minumannya datang sambil menjaga tas.

Tak sengaja ia mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbisik namun cukup jelas untuk didengar dari arah dalam gang kecil yang berada dibelakang mini market, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Miki memang anak yang gampang penasaran, ia-pun meninggalkan tas-tasnya sejenak dan melangkahkah kakinya pelan menuju sumber suara.

"Haaaaah…!"Miki langsung menutup mulutnya, mencoba tidak mengeluarkan suara saat melihat seorang laki-laki & perempuan bercumbu mesra dihadapannya.

"_Astaga! Ternyata remaja disini tidak jauh beda dengan di Jepang!_"pikir Miki dalam hati. Kedua pasangan didepan matanya benar-benar melakukan adegan yang 'lebih' (menurutnya), walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman. Sampai-sampai tidak terlihat rupa wajah dari kedua pasangan itu.. Miki-pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempatnya berdiri semula.

"Ah…baru datang kemari, aku sudah melihat hal sepe-…"ucapan Miki terhenti saat menyadari salah satu dari jejeran tasnya ada yang hilang, ia-pun langsung melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah! Pencuri! Kembalikan tasku!"teriak Miki saat melihat seseorang berlari sambil membawa tasnya.

Seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam gang kecil dan melihat Miki yang sedang panik.

"Ada apa?"tanya Pria itu.

"_Ta…Tasku!_"panik Miki yang tanpa sadar memakai bahasa Jepang.

"Hah?"Pria itu melirik kearah yang ditunjuk gadis Jepang disampingnya, melihat ada kejahatan, ia-pun langsung berlari mengejar laki-laki yang mencuri tas milik gadis Jepang itu.

"Aaah! Tasku!"Miki ikut berlari mengejar laki-laki itu tepat saat Kira dan Kazu keluar dari Minimarket.

"Mi..Miki?"kaget keduanya saat melihat miki melintas cepat dihadapan mereka.

*****  
>The Boy(?) POV<strong>

Aku terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis Jepang berteriak ketika aku lewat disampingnya. Tasnya dicuri. Aku-pun spontan langsung menolong gadis itu. Karena itu sekarang aku sedang dalam pengejaran(?) si pencuri itu.

Aku lihat dia memilih jalan yang salah, sekarang dia terperangkap dijalan buntu.

"Hah…kau…"aku mencoba mengatur nafasku saat melihat laki-laki itu mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Namun aku sudah mengepungnya dijalanan sempit ini.

Ternyata hanya seorang bocah, mungkin masih SMP. Yang jelas lebih dia lebih muda dariku.

"Hey kau! Cepat kembalikan tas i-…"ucapanku terhenti, saat tiba-tiba saja gadis Jepang itu muncul dan mendahului langkahku saat aku mendekati si pencuri.

"_Hey kau pencuri! Berani sekali kau mencuri tasku! Apa urusanmu? Kenapa tidak lakukan hal yang lebih baik!_"Gadis itu memarahinya sambil menarik paksa tas kuningnya. Bocah pencuri itu hanya bisa diam dihadapan gadis Jepang yang sedang mengamuk didepannya. Tentu saja. Karena gadis itu memarahinya dengan bahasa Jepang, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia teriakkan dari tadi. (=_=')

Gadis itu terus memarahinya dan si bocah pencuri hanya bisa diam, walaupun dia pencuri dan sudah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi…melihat orang yang lebih muda dariku dimarahi dengan bahasa seperti itu…sebagai orang Korea aku juga merasa terganggu. Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Kau pulanglah sekarang, jangan mencuri lagi"ucapku dengan nada datar sambil menepuk pundak si bocah pencuri dan menyuruhnya pulang. Bocah itu sempat menatapku bingung, tak lama ia-pun langsung berlari meninggalkanku dan si gadis Jepang yang masih berteriak.

Aku menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"_Excuse me, could you please don't make any noise in here? It may gonna be disturbing, stop yelling like that_"ucapku sambil menatapnya datar.

"_Eh? Do you speak English?_"tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bisa bahasa Korea"ucap gadis Jepang berwajah polos itu dalam bahasa Korea.

"Hah?"mulutku hanya bisa menganga. Dia bisa bahasa Korea? Kenapa tidak dari tadi ia pakai bahasa itu untuk minta tolong atau berteriak sesuatu. Baiklah, ia panik tadi, karena itu tanpa sengaja berbicara dalam bahasanya.

Merasa tak ada urusan lagi, aku-pun meninggalkannya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Tu..tunggu!"panggilnya. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku.

"Kau..tadi mengejar pencuri itu-kan? Kau bermaksud untuk menolongku?"tanyanya polos.

Astaga…tentu saja aku mengejarnya karena aku mau menolongmu, kau mengerti bahasa Korea tapi tidak mengerti gerakan orang Korea(?)

"Harusnya begitu, tapi…kulihat kau bisa mengejar dan mendapatkan tasmu sendiri"ucapku datar sambil menunjuk kearah tas kuningnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapku bingung. Ternyata memang tidak ada urusan lagi, aku-pun melanjutkan langkah kakiku, pergi meninggalkannya.

*****  
>Author POV<strong>

"Akhirnya…kita sampai di apartemen kita…"ucap Kira sambil menaruh semua tas bawaannya dilantai ruang tamu.

"Aku lelah sekali~~~~"Kazu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk.

Miki mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memberikannya kepada Kazu.

"Ini…kau saja yang simpan"ucap Miki sambil memberikan kunci itu pada Kazu.

"Hah? Aku? Kau yakin? Aku ini orang yang sangat pelupa"sahut Kazu sambil mengambil bantal sofa dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan bantal itu.

"Aku juga pelupa…"balas Miki sambil cemberut.

"Diantara kita siapa sih yang tidak pelupa…ya ampun, dasar para Guru itu, bisa-bisanya mengutus kita bertiga kesini"Kira ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa bersama Kazu.

"Kazu! Pokoknya kau yang simpan, secepatnya kita akan buat duplikat kunci ini supaya masing-masing dari kita memeggang satu"ucap Miki sambil memberikan paksa kunci itu kepada Kazu.

Kazu-pun mengambilnya dengan raut wajah malas kemudian menyimpannya di laci meja yang ada disampingnya.

"Miki, bagaimana bisa tadi kau hampir kehilangan tasmu?"tanya Kira.

"Tadi…aku meninggalkannya sebentar"jawab Miki sambil duduk dan merebahkan dirinya di kursi yang ada dihadapan Kira & Kazu.

"Memangnya kau kemana?"tanya Kazu penasaran. Miki diam sejenak sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Kalian tahu? Ternyata remaja di Korea tidak jauh berbeda dengan remaja Jepang! Tadi aku melihat sepasang kekasih bercumbu mesra di gang kecil yang ada dibelakang supermarket"seru Miki sambil menegakkan badannya.

Kira dan Kazu hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah heran mendengar cerita Miki.

"Hahaha! kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya, sampai-sampai hampir kehilangan tasmu hanya gara-gara pemandangan itu"tawa Kazu sambil melempar bantalnya kearah Miki.

"Hey! Jangan melempariku dengan bantal!"cemberut Miki yang langsung melempar kembali bantal milik Kazu.

"Ya ampun…Miki, kau itu benar-benar polos…aku jadi khawatir untuk tinggal bersama orang sepertimu dalam setengah tahun ini"gerutu Kira dengan tampang malas.

"Kira! Aku juga tidak akan menyusahkanmu~ aku tidak sepolos itu"gerutu Miki dengan wajah cemberut.

Kira hanya menghela nafas sementara Kazu masih tertawa cekikikan.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa! Mana titipanku?"tanya Miki saat tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan air mineral & susu dinginnya.

"Ada di kantung belanjaan, tentu saja sudah tidak dingin lagi"sahut Kira sambil menunjuk kearah kantung belanjaan. Miki-pun langsung menghampiri kantung belanjaan yang ada dilantai ruang tamu bersama tas-tas lainnya dan langsung mencari titipannya.

"Ah…kau benar, sudah tidak dingin. Aku akan memasukannya kedalam kulkas"ucap Miki sambil beranjak dari ruang tamu mencari kulkas sembari menjelajahi apartemen barunya.

"Hmm…apartemen ini bagus juga"ucap Kazu sambil melihat tiap-tiap sudut tempat tinggal barunya itu.

"Yah..aku rasa untuk tiga orang pelajar seperti kita, ini lebih dari cukup"sahut Kira.

"Inilah salah satu dari pelayanan Higashi Gakuen"senyum Kazu.

"Kira! Kazu! Cepat kemari! Kita punya dua kamar disini! Ah! Kamar mandinya bagus!"seru Miki dari arah lain.

"Ckckck…dasar anak itu…"gerutu Kazu diikuti tawa kecil.

"Ayolah kita lihat"sahut Kira sambil tersenyum. Mereka-pun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Miki yang ada didapur.

"Lihat! Lihat! Dua kamar! Dan ini cukup luas~~"ucap Miki dengan nada bersemangat. Ia berlari memasuki salah satu kamar dan langsung meloncatkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Kazu ikut!"seru Kazu yang ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Ya ampun…bisa-bisanya aku tinggal serumah dengan orang-orang seperti ini"gerutu Kira sambil menatap aneh kedua temannya yang sedang bermain diatas tempat tidur. Ia-pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kita hanya tiga orang disini, kamar disebelah mau dipakai?"tanya Kira.

"Pakai saja, masa dibiarkan kosong~"ucap Kazu yang masih berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kita ada yang tidur sendiri?"bingung Miki.

Ketiganya-pun terdiam sejenak.

"Kau saja"sahut Kira & Kazu berbarengan sambil menunjuk kearah Miki.

"Hee? Kenapa aku? Aku tidur sendiri?"kaget Miki dengan raut wajah memelas.

"Kau itu-kan suka menggambar…pasti setiap hari banyak kertas-kertas yang bertebaran dilantai maupun meja belajar karena hobimu itu…sebaiknya kau punya kamar sendiri untuk menyimpan kertas-kertas itu"jelas Kazu. Kira hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tahu pikiran kalian…kalian pasti berpikir aku ini seperti seorang komikus punya kamar berantakan dengan setumpuk kertas bertebaran dimana-mana"cemberut Miki.

Kira & Kazu-pun mengangguk serentak sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bereskan sendiri-kan kamarmu? Karena aku dan Kira punya urusan masing-masing, kami rasa kami juga cukup repot untuk membereskan kamar berdua"senyum lebar Kazu.

"Ash…dasar! Kalian berdua ini menyebalkan!"kesal Miki sambil melempari kedua temannya dengan bantal. Kira & Kazu hanya bisa mengelak dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, tapi malam ini kita tidur bertiga ya~ aku lelah sekali kalau harus membereskan kamar sekarang"pinta Miki dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Iya sudah, malam ini kita tidur bertiga disini!"seru Kazu.

"Baik..baik..cepat tidur sekarang! Besok kita masih harus membereskan barang-barang bawaan kita, hari Senin kita sudah masuk sekolah"ucap Kira sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"OK!"sahut Miki & Kazu berbarengan. Mereka-pun segera mengganti baju mereka, membereskan sedikit barang-barang kecil yang ada diransel, kemudian pergi tidur.

*****  
>Kazu POV<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dan juga kedua temanku menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Internasional Myeoungdam ini.

"Woah…setara dengan Higashi Gakuen, mungkin ini lebih hebat"ucap Miki yang terpukau dengan gedung dan juga lingkungan sekolah ini.

"Sepertinya ada juga murid pertukaran pelajar lain selain kita"ucap Kira sambil melirik sekelilingnya. Memang benar, cukup banyak murid asing yang bertebaran di lingkungan sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja, ini-kan sekolah internasional. Baiklah, ayo kita segera keruang kepala sekolah"ujarku yang langsung menarik tangan kedua temanku itu.

"Aku di kelas 1-A…"gumamku sambil melirik denah kecil mengenai letak-letak kelas didalam gedung luas ini. Aku masih mencari dimana kelasku.

"Ah! Disana!"seruku saat menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan kelas 1-A. Aku-pun merapikan kembali seragam baruku, kemudian rambutku, sebelum aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Tak lama setelah yakin aku sudah siap, aku-pun mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam setelah aku mendengar sahutan dari seorang guru di dalam untuk menyuruhku masuk.

"Ah..kau murid pertukaran yang datang dari Jepang-kan?"sapa ramah seorang guru wanita dihadapanku.

"Iya, selamat siang"sahutku sambil membungkukukan badanku. Guru itu-pun menyuruhku masuk. Murid-murid lain langsung menatapku.

"Dimana teman-temanmu yang lain? Bukankah ada 3 orang?"tanya Guru itu.

"Mereka dikelas lain, kami tidak ada yang sekelas"jelasku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah. Anak-anak! Dia adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang!"Guru itu mengumumkan soal identitasku di hadapan semua murid.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"senyum Guru itu. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku kearah 'calon' teman-teman sekelasku. Wew~ aku sedikit gugup.

"Selamat siang semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumi Kazu, aku murid pindahan dari Higashi Gakuen yang ada di Jepang, aku akan berada disini selama setengah tahun kedepan. Salam kenal~ aku mohon kerjasama kalian"ucapku dengan suara lantang dan berusaha tersenyum.

Teman-teman sekelasku langsung menyahut dan menyambutku dengan ramah. Yah…sekarang mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasku, bukan lagi calon, karena sambutan ini berarti mereka sudah menerimaku-kan?

Guru-pun memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Ia juga memberitahuku siapa ketua kelas dan siapa saja orang-orang yang bisa membantuku di kelas ini. Aku-pun duduk dibangku yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh Guruku.

**Kazu POV**

Sekarang waktunya istirahat siang. Aku-pun merapikan buku-bukuku, dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Uzumi?"panggil salah seorang teman sekelasku. Aku-pun menoleh, kulihat beberapa orang teman sekelasku (yang perempuan) menghampiriku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya?"sahutku dengan senyum.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kim Hyunmi, ini teman-temanku…"ucap salah seorang tersebut yang bernama Hyunmi.

"Salam kenal, namaku Choi Suhee"ucap salah seorang lagi, Suhee.

"Halo, aku Xia Mei, aku juga murid pertukaran, aku dari China"senyum seorang gadis bermata sipit dan berkulit putih, Xia Mei.

"Iya, salam kenal, Uzumi Kazu…ah! Panggil saja aku Kazu, agar kita lebih akrab"senyumku.

"Jadi kau disini selama setengah tahun?"tanya Hyunmi.

"Emm…mungkin kurang dari 7 bulan"sahutku.

"Kalau aku, setahun akan berada disini"ucap Xia Mei.

"Wah…berarti kau menghabiskan tahun pertamamu disini ya, Xia Mei"senyumku sambil melirik kearah Xia Mei, dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kudengar kau kesini bersama dengan temanmu? Murid pertukaran juga?"tanya Suhee.

"Iya, perwakilan dari Higashi Gakuen-sekolahku ada 3 orang, aku dan kedua temanku Akegawa Kira & Amakura Miki"jelasku.

Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas menjadi ramai, terutama perempuan(?). Mereka bergerombol berdiri dipinggir jendela kelas, melihat keaarah bawah.

"Itu dia! Jonghun sunbae!"seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa? Mereka sudah datang kesekolah? Berarti Hongki sunbae sudah sembuh ya?"tiba-tiba saja Hyunmi ikut berseru dengan yang lainnya.

"Ha? Ada apa? Kenapa jadi ramai seperti ini?"bingungku yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah…aku lupa kau baru disini. Kazu, kemari~"Xia Mei menarik tanganku. Masih dengan tatapan bingung, terpaksa aku-pun ikut dengannya mendekati jendela kelas.

"Itu! Kau lihat sekumpulan cowok-cowok keren itu? Mereka adalah cowok-cowok terpopuler di sekolah ini!"seru Xia Mei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 3 orang laki-laki yang ada di lapangan bawah.

Aku mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku dengan kacamataku. Aku lihat 3 orang laki-laki sedang berjalan bersama di pinggir lapangan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, terlalu jauh (untuk mataku)

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya Xia Mei~ mataku minus"ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku beritahu namanya, yang sebelah kiri adalah Jonghun sunbae, yang tengah adalah Hongki sunbae, dan yang paling kanan adalah Minhwan, dia satu angkatan dengan kita"seru Suhee yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahku dan Xia Mei.

Aku-pun mencari-cari Hyunmi, sepertinya ia ada dibarisan lain yang memenuhi jendela kelas ini, berteriak histeris seperti yang lainnya saat melihat ketiga lelaki tersebut.

*****  
>Kira POV<strong>

Kelasku adalah 1-F, awalnya suasana disini sama seperti kelas-kelas lainnya. Kami belajar seperti biasa, mengobrol, dan tentu saja teman-teman disini menyambutku dengan ramah. Aku-pun sudah mendapat teman baru bernama Shinhye & Mario, murid lelaki pertukaran dari Amerika.

Namun tiba-tiba saja seisi kelasku menjadi gaduh saat seseorang berteriak…

"Hongki sunbae!"

"Kira-san…tidak mau melihat mereka?"tanya Mario dengan penuh semangat.

"Memangnya ada apa?"bingungku. Tiba-tiba saja Shinhye menarik tanganku menuju jendela kelas.

"Yang itu namanya Hongki sunbae! Yang itu Jonghun sunbae! Dan yang paling kecil Minhwan! Dia sama-sama kelas satu seperti kita, oh iya! Minhwan itu ada dikelas kita!"seru Shinhye sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah 3 orang laki-laki yang berada di lapangan bawah.

"Apa? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?"tanyaku heran. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau dikelasku ada yang namanya Minhwan. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya dari tadi.

"Aku rasa ia baru saja datang bersama dengan sunbae-sunbaenya itu~"senyum Shinhye.

"Ha? Baru datang? Aku baru tahu ada peraturan seperti itu…"aku semakin bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi. Baik Shinhye maupun Mario, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Lalu…Siapa mereka?"tanyaku heran. Mengapa orang-orang ini histeris saat melihat mereka dilapangan, ini seperti segerombolan fans yang meneriaki aksi idolanya.

"Kira-san belum tahu apa-apa…mereka adalah 3 orang lelaki yang paling populer disekolah kita!"seru Mario yang ada disampingku. Kulihat senyum bahagia terpampang diwajahnya saat melihat ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Hah? Begitu-kah?"ucapku datar, masih dalam keadaan bingung. Jika Mario menyukai mereka (yang sesama lelaki), aku sudah tidak heran. Sejak awal aku berkenalan dengannya memang ada yang aneh, dia seperti perempuan. Yah, laki-laki feminim (menurutku), tapi kurasa dia bukan 'Gay', kuharap tidak separah itu. (=_=)

"Syukurlah~ Hongki sunbae sudah sembuh"senyum lega Mario.

"Hee? Memang ada apa dengannya?"tanyaku.

"Sudah 5 hari Hongki sunbae tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Ia dirawat dirumahnya. Selama Hongki sunbae sakit, Jonghun sunbae dan Minhwan juga tidak masuk sekolah, mereka menemani Hongki sunbae. Aaah…benar-benar persahabatan yang indah"jelas Shinhye kepadaku yang masih menganga heran dengan semua situasi ini.

*****  
>Miki POV<strong>

"Ha? Itu hanya demam-kan? Kenapa sambutan kalian sampai seperti ini? Seperti menyambut seorang Kaisar yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya saja…"ucapku dengan nada sedikit terkejut saat mendengar cerita dari teman baruku, Soyeon. Yah…3 lelaki pujaan satu sekolah, umm…Hongki sunbae, Jonghun sunbae, Minhwan? Itu yang aku ingat.

"Tentu saja~ mereka seperti pangeran sekolah ini~ karena itu kami sangat bersyukur Hongki sunbae sudah sembuh"senyum bahagia Soyeon.

"Miki! Kenapa kau tidak coba melihat mereka?"seru Yoona, teman baruku juga. Sekarang ia menarik-narik tanganku untuk mendekati jendela lorong.

Aku juga kedua teman baruku, Soyeon & Yoona baru saja kembali dari kantin untuk membeli makan -pun berjalan-jalan sambil mengitari seluruh sekolah bersama Soyeon & Yoona. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah kami terhenti saat seisi lorong sekolah bergerombol menghampiri jendela dan berteriak…

"Minhwan!"

"Aah…kencang sekali teriakannya~"gerutuku pelan dengan wajah cemberut saat salah seorang murid (perempuan) berteriak memanggil nama itu tepat disampingku.

"Lihat itu Miki~ dia yang namanya Minhwan, dia satu angkatan dengan kita, umurnya sama. Aah..aku harap aku bisa sekelas dengannya"ucap Yoona dengan raut wajah berharap.

"Memangnya dia dikelas berapa?"tanyaku lagi yang masih belum menatap ketiga pujaan tersebut.

"Minhwan di kelas 1-F"jawab Soyeon.

"1-F?"aku-pun membuka roti kismis yang sejak tadi kupegang, aku bahkan belum sempat memakannya karena keributan ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, mencoba melihat kearah apa yang dilihat oleh satu sekolah ini sekarang (mungkin). Aku melihatnya, 3 orang lelaki tampan berjalan di lapangan bawah. Aku-pun menggigit roti kismisku.

"_Puuuffttthhhh!_"aku menyemburkan roti kismis yang baru saja kugigit dari dalam mulutku saat mataku tertuju pada salah satu dari pujaan itu.

"Miki? Kau kenapa?"kaget Yoona saat melihatku terdiam kaku disampingnya.

"Miki~~ semburan rotimu mengenaiku~~"gerutu Soyeon sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Di…Dia…"ucapku terbata-bata.

"He? Kenapa?"tanya Yoona & Soyeon serentak.

"Dia-kan….orang yang kemarin?"gumamku dengan mata terbelalak, terkunci pada salah satu pujaan tersebut.

*****  
>Author POV<strong>

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sambutan ini semakin meriah dari biasanya…"gumam seorang pria tampan berhidung indah, Choi Jonghun.

"Hehe…tentu saja, mereka-kan mencintaiku~"senyum manis terpampang dari seorang lelaki dengan nilai maksimum untuk 'smile'nya. Ia punya mata yang indah dan juga wajah yang cantik, Lee Hongki.

"Hyung…padahal kau hanya demam, bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar sakit?"tawa kecil seorang lelaki 'Baby Face', dengan nilai tinggi untuk _Cuteness _yang dimilikinya. Lelaki dengan umur termuda dari ketiganya, Choi Minhwan.

"Hey! Kau pikir demam itu bukan sakit? Ash…padahal aku cukup menderita waktu itu"gerutu Hongki sambil memukul kepala adik kelasnya itu. Raut wajahnya yang cemberut semakin membuatnya terlihat _Perfect_.

"Ash…sudahlah, dasar kalian berdua ini. Ayo kita cari tempat lain, diburu oleh sekitar 1000(?) mata ini membuatku tidak nyaman"ucap Jonghun yang langsung memisahkan kedua partnernya yang sedang ribut dengan masalah kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari makan Hyung. Aku sudah lapar~"ujar Minhwan.

"Ok! Aku juga harus makan sekarang!"sahut Hongki.

Mereka-pun pergi meniggalkan lapangan, menghilangkan jejak dari ketiga Pujaan sekolah. 

**To Be Continued.. (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Friends (I feel this is the right first ending song for this fiction)**

**Dimohon reviewnya readers ^^**

**Gomawo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy(?), Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Jam 12.30 siang. Kami datang tepat saat jam makan siang, pantas saja seluruh kantin ini dipenuhi oleh murid-murid lain. Entah membeli makan atau membeli waktu untuk melihat kami. (=_=)

"Hyung, kapan ujianmu mulai?"Minhwan memulai pembicaraan sambil mengunyah menu makan siangnya yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai lauk 'Ayam'

"Hey…kami baru saja naik kekelas 3…kenapa langsung ditanya soal ujian? Mana mungkin aku tahu! Sepertinya kau ingin sekali aku segera keluar dari sekolah ini~"gerutu Hongki sambil mencucukan bibirnya cemberut kearah Minhwan.

"Hehe..aku sudah bosan bersamamu, sejak SD…"tawa kecil Minhwan. Hongki-pun langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Hyung! Kau suka sekali memukulku~"sekarang giliran Minhwan yang menggerutu kepada Hongki.

"Memang~ kau selalu pantas untuk kupukul"ledek Hongki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Minhwan hanya diam cemberut.

"Setelah ini kita ada pelajaran olahraga, Hongki…cepat habiskan makananmu"ucapku sambil menatap Hongki.

"Apa? Olahraga? Ya ampun…dihari panas seperti ini? Malasnya~"keluh Hongki sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung~ kalau kau saja malas olahraga, bagaimana kau tidak sering sakit?"Minhwan membalas Hongki.

"Heh! Kau itu…! Benar-benar menyebalkan~"gerutu Hongki.

Aku-pun langsung menarik kerah baju Hongki saat melihat makanannya memang sudah tidak ia makan lagi.

"Ayo…kau mau kita 'dicegat' kalau tidak duluan ke ruang ganti…"ucapku sambil menarik Hongki. Maksud dari kata-kataku adalah, dikerubungi oleh murid-murid perempuan yang pasti memberikan air ataupun sebagainya sebelum kami olahraga.

"Jo..Jonghun! Tunggu dulu! Pelan-pelan…uhuk..uhuk.."sepertinya Hongki sedikit tersedak. Siapa suruh makannya lama!. (==)

"Hyu..hyung~ tunggu sebentar! Aku ikut!"seru Minhwan yang langsung mengejar kami. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku.

"Minan~ kau juga setelah ini ada kelas-kan? Kembali kekelasmu sekarang"perintahku.

Minhwan hanya menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Jonghun benar. Kau jangan bolos lagi! Atau nanti kupukul"sambung Hongki yang sudah bebas dari cengkramanku.

"Hyung…"wajah Minhwan memelas. Aku tahu ia pasti bereaksi seperti ini, sudah sifatnya. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku dan meninggalkanya.

"Cepat kembali kekelasmu!"seru Hongki sebelum ia berlari mengejarku.

**.**

***  
>Kira POV<p>

Aku kembali ketempat dudukku, begitu juga teman-teman sekelasku. Setidaknya mereka sudah kembali normal sekarang setelah keributan '3 pujaan' barusan. Tentu saja, jam pelajaran siang sudah hampir mulai, tidak mungkin-kan mereka a uterus berteriak-teriak seperti tadi.

_Sraaak. _Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kelas dan masuk.

"Minhwan!"seru beberapa orang saat melihat orang itu masuk kedalam kelas. Kelas-pun kembali gaduh saat lelaki 'Baby Face' itu masuk kedalam. Tapi tentu saja tidak segaduh tadi, kalau iya berarti sekolah ini gila. (=_=)

"Minhwan, kau baru datang?"sapa beberapa murid lelaki dengan ramah. Aku-pun melihat kearah orang tersebut.

"Ah, iya"jawabnya dengan senyum ramah. Ia-pun berjalan…mendekatiku? Lelaki itu melirikku sekilas.

"_Eh?_"kagetku dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar berjalan kearahku, dan berhenti didepanku-agak didepanku. Ia-pun duduk dibangkunya. Tenyata bangku miliknya tepat berada didepanku.

"Minhwan…"senyum hampir seluruh perempuan dikelas.

"Hai~"sapanya ramah, membalas senyuman teman-teman sekelasku.

Aku masih menatap setengah punggungnya sekarang, karena ia duduk agak miring untuk menyapa semua teman-teman sekelas. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat kearahku.

"Ng? Murid baru? _Halo~_"sapanya ramah dengan bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya ia tahu aku orang Jepang.

"_Hai! _Aku bisa bahasa Korea-kok"balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Jujur saja aku kurang suka tersenyum dengan orang yang baru (sekali) kukenal, apalagi kalau orang itu tenar seperti dia.

"Oh begitu. Baguslah, aku juga hanya bisa bilang _Halo_. Kenalkan aku Choi Minhwan"ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Aku-pun menjabat tangannya.

"Akegawa Kira"jawabku singkat.

"Aah…Kira-chan? Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Itu panggilan dekat di Jepang-kan?"senyumnya.

Mendengar kata –chan, senyum dibibirku langsung menghilang. Berubah menjadi senyuman setengah memaksa, walaupun dari tadi juga sudah memaksa. (=_=)

"Maaf…aku kurang suka dengan –chan. Cukup Kira saja…kalau kau mau"senyumku tipis.

"Aah…maafkan aku kalau begitu. Baiklah, Kira~"lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum. Membuat wajah 'Baby Face'nya itu semakin terlihat. Setidaknya begitulah pikiranku.

Semua murid langsung kembali ketempatnya saat guru memasuki kelas. Minhwan-pun membalikkan badannya menghadap kedepan. Aku-pun merapikan posisi dudukku dan mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaranku.

"Psst~ Kira-san…"panggil Mario yang duduk disampingku dengan bisikan.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku bingung. Dengan berbisik juga.

"Kau beruntung sekali diajak bicara olehnya duluan"senyum Mario.

Aku menaikkan alisku, menatapnya bingung.

"Dia?"bisikku sambil melirik kearah Minhwan.

Mario hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudian menatap kembali buku pelajarannya.

Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang.

"_Ya ampun…ada apa ini? Ini seperti cerita-cerita di komik saja…_"pikirku dalam hati. Aku mulai memperhatikan apa yang Guru ajarkan sekarang. Walaupun pikiranku belum sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran, karena salah satu 'Pujaan' di depanku ini. Baiklah, dia tampan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya imut, karena 'Baby Face'nya itu. Dan tentu saja dia salah satu dari Pujaan sekolah. Mungkin ini 'sedikit' keberuntungan, aku sekelas, duduk dibelakangnya (sangat dekat), dan diajak bicara olehnya. Setidaknya pasti itu pikiran murid-murid lainnya terhadap seorang Akegawa Kira.

**.**

***  
>Author POV<p>

"Ash…dia lama sekali~ apa yang dilakukannya sih?"gerutu Miki sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan kencang, menunggu temannya Kazu datang.

"Pelajarannya belum selesai ya? Aku tidak tahu dia dikelas berapa.."sambung Kira dengan wajah malasnya. Mereka berdua menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Oh iya, kau sendiri dikelas berapa? Aku dikelas 1-C"ucap Miki.

"1-F"singkat Kira.

"1-F? Ah! Kau…sekelas dengan salah satu pujaan itu ya? Aku lupa namanya"seru Miki tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Kira.

"Choi Minhwan? Iya, aku sekelas dengannya. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya?"tanya Kira dengan raut wajah heran.

"Aah! Bukan begitu! Dia itu yang mengejar pencuri tasku kemarin.."jelas Miki.

"Hee? Kebetulan sekali"sahut Kira dengan nada datar.

Miki-pun melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekati Kira.

"Aku juga kaget sekali tadi. Ternyata dia murid sekolah ini…bahkan salah satu pujaan sekolah"ucap Miki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yah..kau benar. Dia bahkan mengajakku mengobrol tadi, walaupun hanya sekedar sapaan. Kau tahu? Kupikir ini seperti cerita-cerita di Komik…"ucap Kira.

"Hee? Kau benar juga, sepertinya bagus untuk ide membuat komik"senyum Miki dengan penuh semangat. Matanya melihat kearah langit dengan senyuman 'penuh maksud'

"Ash…kau pasti berkhayal lagi. Justru aku tidak suka situasi ini. Berlebihan!"gerutu Kira sambil menatap Miki.

"Yah..tidak ada salahnya-kan~"Miki semakin tersenyum senang. Mungkin saja terlintas ide-ide kreatif untuk ceritanya kali ini, atau hanya sekedar berkhayal. Kira-pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas panjang menghadapi Teman Otaku*-nya itu. *Tergila-gila pada sesuatu*

**.**

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

Aku baru saja selesai dengan kelasku. Ada sedikit urusan dengan wali kelas, karena itu kelasku terlambat keluar kelas.

Kulihat layar Handphoneku, ada pesan dari Miki.

_Kazu, kami menunggumu didepan gerbang. Aku sudah bertemu Kira, cepat kemari kalau pelajaranmu sudah selesai._

_Miki_

"Aah..aku lupa. Aku yang pegang kunci rumah, aku harus segera menemui mereka"ucapku sambil melihat kunci yang sedang kupegang. Aku-pun langsung mengambil tas dan keluar dari kelas. Aku berjalan bersama beberapa teman-teman sekelasku. Termaksuk Suhee dan Xia Mei. Tiba-tiba langkah kami terhenti saat kami melintas didepan Mading sekolah.

"Aah…klub mading memasang foto mereka!"seru Xia Mei sambil melihat Mading. Suhee-pun ikut menatap tajam Mading tersebut.

"3 pujaan sekolah?"gumamku saat melihat Mading memasang foto ketiga lelaki terpopuler disekolah. Choi Jonghun, Lee Hongki, Choi Minhwan.

"Aah…aku suka semuanya. Tapi aku paling suka Hongki sunbae, aku tidak tahan melihat senyumnya~"ucap Suhee dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Minhwan yang paling imut! Seumuran dengannya saja mungkin bisa dibilang beruntung, karena kita akan merayakan kelulusan kita bersama nanti"senyum Xia Mei.

"Xia Mei, kau-kan disini hanya setahun"sahut Suhee.

"Ah? Ya ampun…kau benar juga~ berarti aku tidak akan lulus bersamanya! Aahh~~"kulihat raut wajah kecewa terpampang di wajah Xia Mei. Sementara Suhee hanya tertawa kecil sambil meledek Xia Mei.

"Kalau begitu..yang ini namanya Choi Jonghun?"tanyaku sambil menunjuk salah satu dari foto pujaan sekolah.

"Yup! Itu dia. Ada apa? Kau menyukainya?"tanya Suhee sambil tersenyum.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku masih memperhatikan foto Jonghun.

"_Laki-laki ini bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak. Ah…sepertinya ini foto lama, gaya rambutnya beda. Apa dia tegang saat difoto? Haha..lucu juga, sepertinya dia laki-laki polos_"pikirku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar aku-pun tersenyum sendiri melihat fotonya.

"Hey! Kazu! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Jangan-jangan benar kau suka dengannya?"tanya Xia Mei bersemangat.

"Entahlah"senyumku diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Ash…mencurigakan. Ah! Sudah jam segini? Aku harus pulang!"seru Xia Mei saat melihat jam tangannya. Xia Mei-pun langsung menarik tangan Suhee dan berpamitan denganku yang masih berdiri didepan mading.

"Eh? A..aku juga harus segera pergi sekarang! Kira & Miki pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi!"aku juga baru sadar kalau aku-pun harus pulang.

Aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Melewati beberapa kelas. Terus berlari, dan…

_Braakk!. _Aku menabrak seseorang dibelokan tangga, orang itu langsung menjaga keseimbangannya sedangkan aku…terjatuh?

"_Aaah..tidak! aku akan jatuh dari tangga!_"aku menutup mataku.

_Braaaak!. _Terdengar suara terjatuh yang lebih keras. Tapi…kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa? Bukankah yang terjatuh aku?

Aku-pun membuka mataku. Aku berada didepan dada(?) seseorang. Tubuhku serasa dililit oleh sesuatu.

"Aaah…"kudengar suara rintihan seseorang. Aku-pun tersadar. Aku berada dalam pelukan seseorang saat aku mendangakkan wajahku.

Lelaki anicrus merintih. Tunggu…aku mengenalnya. Choi Jonghun?

Aku-pun langsung keluar dari pelukannya.

"Ma…Maaf…kau…tidak apa-apa?"panikku dengan ucapan terbata-bata.

"Aaah…tanganku…"rintihnya.

"Kau terluka?"

"Bukan…tanganku..keram…."

"Hee?"

"Kau…berat juga…."Mendengar ucapannya itu, spontan aku-pun langsung meneriakinya.

"_Kurang ajar!_"teriakku tanpa sadar memakai bahasa Jepang.

"Hee? Kau…murid pertukaran yah?"ia berusaha bangkit sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Aah! Aku memakai bahasa Jepang.."aku menutup mulutku. Jonghun masih menatapku.

"Maaf…kata-kataku barusan…"ucap Jonghun sembari meminta maaf. Aku-pun balik menatapnya. Kurasa aku juga tak pantas marah-marah sekarang, dia sudah menolongku. Mungkin saja memang aku berat. (=_=) Mungkin(?)

"Aah..i..iya, aku juga minta maaf sudah meneriakimu. Terima kasih sudah menolongku"ucapku dengan wajah malu. Ia-pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku.

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa bangun? Tidak terluka-kan?"tanyanya ramah. Aku-pun meraih tangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terluka? Ah! Bajumu sobek!"kagetku saat melihat jahitan baju dipundaknya terbuka lebar. Jonghun melirik kearah pundaknya.

"Ah..tidak apa, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya ganti. Aku tidak apa-apa"jawabnya.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Jauh lebih tampan daripada difoto. Jantungku berdegup kencang, entah kenapa rasanya darahku mengalir lebih cepat dihadapan Jonghun.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Lain kali hati-hati"senyumnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Te..Terima kasih yah!"ucapku yang terus menatapnya. Ia hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangannya.

Tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku-pun kembali berlari menuju lantai dasar. Kira & Miki pasti menungguku!

Aku-pun terus berlari menuju gerbang. Kulihat Kira & Miki bersandar di gerbang sekolah.

"Kazu! Kenapa lama sekali?"Miki langsung berteriak padaku.

"A..ah! Maaf…"ucapku pelan sambil mengatur nafasku setelah selesai berlari.

"Kau tidak baca pesanku?"sahut Kira dengan nada kesal juga.

"Pesan? Miki mengirim pesan-kan? Kau juga? Ah..aku tidak tahu, Handphoneku di _Silence_ dan ada didalam tas, aku tidak lihat pesanmu"jelasku.

"Aaaah…sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang"gerutu Kira. Aku-pun mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Maaf…tadi ada urusan dengan wali kelasku jadi terlambat"ujarku dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi…tadi kulihat murid-murid lain sudah pulang, mereka pasti sekelas denganmu..karena hanya kelasmu yang terlambat. Oh iya, kau kelas berapa?"tanya Miki.

"Aku dikelas 1-A. Oh..ta..tadi…aku ke toilet sebentar"bohongku kepada Miki & Kira. Tidak mungkin-kan aku bilang, aku terlambat karena terpana dengan foto Pujaan sekolah di Mading tadi. Mereka akan semakin mengamuk kalau begitu. Dan juga…kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang saat aku mengingat Jonghun. Sedikit-sedikit wajahnya terlintas dipikiranku. Ada apa ini?

Setelah berjalan tak jauh, kami-pun tiba didepan apartemen kami.

"Eh?"panikku saat mencari sesuatu didalam tas.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kira & Miki serentak.

"Ku…Kuncinya…"lirihku pelan.

"Hee? Ja…jangan bilang…!"wajah Kira & Miki ikut anic.

"Tunggu..rasanya aku ingat sesuatu…"aku memikirkan soal dimana terakhir kali kunci apartemen itu berada. Ah! Sejak keluar kelas, kunci itu aku genggam di tangan kiriku. Dan mungkin…waktu aku terjatuh tadi. Kunci itu kecil dan tidak ada gantungan apapun, pasti terjatuh dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

"Aaah…aku rasa kunci itu jatuh saat aku berlari di lorong sekolah tadi…"ucapku dengan suara pelan dan wajah was was.

"Apa? Kita belum punya duplikatnya…ash…"Kira menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan kembali kesekolah dan mencarinya…"ujarku.

"Ash…baiklah, aku ikut"ucap Kira.

"Hee? Kalian pasti lelah dari tadi menungguku, kalian disini saja"ucapku.

"Akan lebih cepat dicari kalau orangnya banyak. Aku juga ikut"sahut Miki tiba-tiba.

"Ka..kalian..tidak marah padaku?"tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Marah-marah sekarang juga tidak ada gunanya"jawab Kira.

"Kira benar. Lagipula tidak pantas juga menyalahkanmu. Aku yang seenaknya memberikan kuncinya padamu"sambung Miki.

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata mereka berdua. Mereka memang teman yang selalu mengerti kondisiku. Beruntung sekali aku punya orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Ka…kalian…"senyumku lirih.

"Sudahlah~ ayo cepat! Atau kita tidak bisa masuk ke rumah sampai besok"ujar Kira yang langsung menarik tanganku. Miki-pun mengikuti langkah kami berdua.

**.**

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

Kamar Jonghun

Aku baru saja selesai mandi. Kulihat seragamku masih tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Aku-pun mengambilnya, bermaksud untuk menaruhnya di tempat pakaian kotor.

_Cling. _Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu terjatuh dari kantung baju seragamku saat aku mengangkatnya. Aku-pun melihat benda kecil bersinar tersebut dilantai dan mengambilnya.

"Kunci?"bingungku melihat sebuah kunci yang ada ditanganku. Aku-pun mengingat-ingat bagaimana bisa aku punya sebuah kunci, yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kunci apa itu.

Dan pikiranku langsung tertuju saat aku menolong gadis Jepang yang terjatuh dari tangga waktu dia menabrakku tadi sore.

"Tadi..aku memeluknya, dan kedua tangannya mencengkram baju depanku…jangan-jangan kunci ini terlepas dari genggamannya dan tidak sengaja jatuh ke kantung bajuku?"ucapku sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Jonghun!"tiba-tiba saja suara Hongki mengagetkanku saat ia menggebrak pintu kamarku dan berteriak _Jonghun~~~~ _Yah…seharusnya dia bisa berbicara sehalus itu.

"Hey! Jangan tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak seperti itu!"kesalku sambil menatap Hongki yang datang dengan penuh senyuman. Senyuman yang membuat seluruh wanita terkesima oleh karismanya. Karena itulah titik _Cuteness_ seorang Lee Hongki.

Hongki tidak memperdulikan omelanku dan langsung duduk dikasurku.

"Kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini?"tanyaku heran.

"Aku mau lihat PR-mu~~~"ucapnya dengan nada mendayu-dayu.

"Ck…kau-kan bisa kerjakan sendiri…"gerutuku sambil menghampiri lemari pakaianku dan mengambil baju yang bisa kupakai.  
>"Aaah…aku sedang malas membuka buku. Beberapa hari libur dirumah membuatku malas~"ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurku.<p>

"_Menyontek _PR sama saja kau membuka bukumu juga-kan? Tidak ada alasan!"tegasku sambil mengganti pakaianku. (OxO) *Author nosebleeding membayangkannya*

"Jonghunnie~ aku mohon~~"pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya. Senyuman.

"Ash…ambil itu diatas meja belajar!"ucapku sambil menunjuk buku PR-ku yang tergeletak dimeja belajar. Aku-pun luluh dihadapan Hongki, sahabatku sejak kecil. Di saat ia tersenyum dengan _Smiled-Eye_-nya itu, seluruh dunia pasti tunduk. Ah..kata-kataku berlebihan. Maksudku tiap orang yang melihatnya-pun tak berani berkomentar lebih. Kalian sendiri pasti bisa bayangkan bagaimana senyuman manis seorang Lee Hongki. *Itu benar Oppa! Author juga takluk!*

"Ah…kunci…"ingatku saat aku melihat kunci asing yang baru saja kutemukan.

"Kunci?"bingung Hongki yang masih menyalin PR-ku.

"Iya, aku rasa ini milik gadis yang menabrakku tadi"jelasku.

"Gadis? Ada yang mengejarmu lagi?"pertanyaan Hongki berlanjut. Tangannya-pun masih lanjut menyalin PR-ku. (=x=)

"Bukan. Sepertinya tadi ia terburu-buru, dan tidak sengaja menabrakku. Dan dia yang terjatuh dari tangga, untung aku sempat menolongnya. Aku rasa kunci ini tidak sengaja lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh di kantung bajuku"jelasku lagi.

"Genggaman? Bagaimana bisa 'Genggaman' meraih kantung baju?"tanya Hongki dengan wajah bingung. Kali ini tangannya sudah berhenti menulis, lebih tepatnya menyalin. Hongki menatapku dengan wajah heran.

"Tadi aku memeluknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bajuku, jadi bisa saja kunci ini terlepas dari salah satu tangannya"ucapku dengan wajah datar.

"Wah…kau memeluknya? Ya ampun…kau memang baik terhadap semua wanita~"ledek Hongki sambil tersenyum setan(?)

"Kau juga tidak ada bedanya. Noona Killer~"aku membalas Hongki.

"Hey! Kau yang lebih cocok sebagai Noona Killer! Aah…Minan juga Noona Killer!"seru Hongki. Kali ini ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang adu mulut dengan teman sebayanya.

"Haahhh…"aku hanya menghela nafas panjang menanggapi kelakuan Hongki sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

Hongki-pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya (menyalin PR) dan aku masih terbaring sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku melihat kearah jam dinding. Jam 19.30.

"Hongki~ aku bosan~"ucapku dengan nada merayu. Hongki-pun langsung melirik tajam kearahku.

"Kau mau pergi 'kesana'?"tanyanya dengan senyum iblis(?)

"Aku sih memang niat mau pergi. Tapi kelihatannya kau sibuk menyalin PR, aku pergi sendiri saja"ucapku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaketku. Hongki-pun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menghampiriku. Menarik-narik jaket dan lenganku sambil tersenyum merayu.

"Sudah selesai kok (sebentar lagi sih). Aku ikut! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku~"gerutunya cemberut. Aku-pun menatapnya malas.

"OK. Pakai mobilmu atau mobilku?"tanyaku singkat.

"Aku saja! Nanti aku langsung pulang. Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Oh iya, aku telpon Minan dulu~"semangat Hongki yang langsung mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menelepon Minan.

"OK. Dia minta kita menjemputnya, baiklah~"ia kembali menghampiri meja belajarku.

"Hey!"tegurku saat melihat ia mengambil buku PR-ku.

"Bukumu aku pinjam~ besok kukembalikan"ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Ash…sudahlah! Ayo cepat!"ucapku yang langsung keluar dari kamar. Hongki-pun langsung berlari mengejarku.

_Sudah saatnya. Pagi hari sudah kami lalui disekolah. Tidak ada salahnya-kan kami bersenang-senang sekarang? Mungkin para Noona itu sudah menunggu._

**.**

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

"Aaaah…sudah dicari beberapa kali tidak ketemu juga. Jangan-jangan jatuh ditempat lain…"keluhku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku menatap Kira & Miki yang hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah lesu. Kami sedang duduk dibangku taman kota yang menghadap Jalan Raya besar. Mengistirahatkan badan kami setelah mencari kunci apartemen selama 1 jam lebih.

"Maaf yah…"ucapku lagi sambil menatap Kira & Miki.

"Hmm…ada yang bawa uang lebih?"tanya Kira tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?"bingungku.

"Menyewa hotel untuk semalam. Tidak mungkin-kan kita tidur diluar…"ucap Kira.

"Hee? Berarti kita tidak ganti baju? Lalu bagaimana besok? Kita-kan masih sekolah"kaget Miki.

"Aku juga tidak kepikiran untuk besok. Aku hanya pikir ala mini kita harus cari tempat untuk menginap dulu…besok kita izin saja"ucap Kira dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Mana bisa begitu…ini masih hari pertama kita sekolah, tidak mungkin kita langsung izin. Bertiga lagi! Ash…ini semua salahku…"aku terus menggerutu sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku. Kira & Miki hanya menatapku sambil menghela nafas, tapi mereka tidak marah.

"Kalian ini…bukannya orang yang baru pindah kemarin?"tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berbicara dengan kami. Kami bertiga-pun mengangkat kepala kami dan menatap orang itu. Laki-laki tinggi kurus berpipi tembem sedang memandang kami bingung. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Benar-kan? Kalian murid pindahan dari Jepang itu? Sedang apa kalian disini?"tanyanya bingung. Aku masih menatap wajahnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa dia.

"Ah! Seunghyun?"teriak Miki tiba-tiba. Aku & Kira-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh iya…Seunghyun! Tetangga sebelah!"seruku menyahuti teriakan Miki.

"Iya. Masa kalian sudah lupa wajahku? Padahal baru beberapa hari bertemu"gerutunya sambil cemberut. Dia adalah Song Seunghyun, anak lelaki yang tinggal sendiri disebelah rumah kami. Umurnya sama dengan kami. Dia bersekolah di SMA Yudon.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Malam-malam begini…masih pakai seragam…"wajah Seunghyun masih terlihat bingung melihat kami bertiga seperti orang terlantar ditengah-tengah kota Seoul.

"Aaah…aku menghilangkan kunci apartemen. Kami mencarinya tadi disekolah, tapi tidak ketemu. Jadi kami tidak bisa masuk rumah…"jelasku dengan nada malas.

"Tidak ada yang punya duplikatnya?"tanyanya lagi. Kami bertiga hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hmm…ah! Minta saja pada pemilik apartemen, kalian pinjam kuncinya. Pasti dia punya"ucap Seunghyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Hee?"kaget kami serempak. Kenapa tidak kepikiran soal pemilik apartemen dari tadi?  
>"Ayolah cepat~ ini sudah malam. Kalian harus segera pulang, besok masih harus sekolah. Aku antarkan kalian menemui pemilik apartemen"senyum Seunghyun sambil menarik tanganku. Kira &amp; Miki-pun ikut berdiri.<p>

Seunghyun menarik-narik tanganku, sementara Kira & Miki hanya mengikuti langkah kami dari belakang.

Kami lewat didepan sebuah klub malam yang elit. Kulihat banyak wanita & pria dewasa berkeliaran disekitar tempat itu. Seunghyun masih menarik tanganku, sementara aku-Kira-dan Miki hanya berjalan menunduk dilingkungan orang dewasa itu.

"Rasanya aku tahu seragam mereka…bukankah itu seragam sekolah milik…"kudengar beberapa orang dewasa itu membicarakan kami. Mereka tahu seragam kami? Ah..tentu saja, ini-kan seragam sekolah terkenal.

Namun mataku langsung terbelakak saat melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenali berada dikumpulan orang-orang dewasa tersebut. Lelaki itu berjalan tepat disampingku. Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku juga Kira & Miki yang satu sekolah dengannya. Ia seperti sedang asik mengobrol bersama…wanita-wanita dewasa? (O_o)

"Jo…Jonghun?"teriakku tanpa sadar. Mataku masih terkunci pada lelaki yang baru saja lewat disampingku.

Kira & Miki yang terkejut mendengar teriakanku juga ikut menoleh kearah mataku tertuju. Seunghyun yang juga bingung-pun ikut membalikkan badannya.

Lelaki yang merasanya namanya kupanggil, lebih tepatnya kuteriakkan-pun langsung menoleh.

Ternyata benar-benar Jonghun. Penampilannya berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan disekolah. Ia juga terlihat terkejut saat melihatku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa ada murid MyeoungDam disini?"terdengar suara seseorang yang terkejut dari arah belakang kami. Kami-pun langsung membalikkan badan saat mendengar nama sekolah kami disebut.

"Kira?"kaget salah satu dari lelaki yang berdiri dihadapan kami juga. Mata Kira-pun terbelalak.

"Mi…Minhwan?"kaget Kira. Aku-pun terkejut saat melihat Hongki berada disamping Minhwan.

"Ah! Laki-laki yang mengejar si pencuri!"kaget Miki juga.

"Gadis Jepang yang waktu itu?"Minhwan-pun tak kalah kaget.

Mata kami sama-sama terbelalak. Tubuh kami benar-benar terkejut melihat satu sama lain.

3 Pujaan sekolah ada dilingkungan Klub Malam? Dengan penampilan berbeda, seperti orang dewasa(?)

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.. (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Love Must Have Come (I feel this is the right sec' ending song for this fiction)**

**.**

**Balesan Review :**

MaxAberu: Jeongmal Mianhae! iya, kemarin aku gak ngerti cara edit"nya jadi berantakan banget, kena bold semua, hancur dah... =="

Gomawo yah udah R&R ^^ Ok, hwaiting!


	3. Chapter 3

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

6 orang murid Sekolah Internasional MyeoungDam bertemu (satu sama lain) di depan sebuah klub malam yang elit. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya melihat satu sama lain dengan mata terkejut.

"Jonghunnie…ada apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?"tanya salah satu Noona yang sedang bersama Jonghun. Noona itu membelai lembut pipi lelaki berhidung indah tersebut.

Kazu semakin membelalakan matanya melihat kejadian didepannya.

"_Apa?_"kaget Kazu dalam hati.

"Ah…Noona, kau masuk saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul…"senyum Jonghun dengan ramah sambil melepaskan tangan Noona itu yang masih bermain dipipinya. Ia-pun berjalan menghampiri Kazu, dan langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku"ucap Jonghun singkat.

"Tu…Tunggu!"ucap Kazu yang terkejut. Namun Jonghun terus menarik tangannya, membawanya pergi menjauhi pintu masuk klub tersebut.

"He…Hey! Temanku mau dibawa kemana?"teriak Miki. Minhwan-pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Sudah kubilang-kan, jangan suka berteriak. Itu bisa mengganggu yang lain"ucap Minhwan sambil menatap Miki tajam. Miki hanya bisa terdiam kaget dihadapan Minhwan. Tangannya-pun langsung ditarik Minhwan pergi. Sama seperti Jonghun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"Kira sejak tadi diam-pun langsung kesal saat melihat teman-temannya dibawa pergi oleh para lelaki pujaan tersebut. Kira langsung menarik jaket Minhwan. Namun tangannya ditepis oleh Hongki.

"Diam dulu nona…"ucap Hongki singkat. Minhwan-pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya lagi membawa Miki.

Seunghyun yang awalnya bingung melihat teman-temannya satu persatu dibawa pergi, langsung menghampiri Hongki yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hey! Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Apa maksudnya ini?"seru Seunghyun dengan nada kesal sambil menatap tajam Hongki. Hongki-pun melirik sinis kearahnya.

"Kau yang siapa?"tanyanya singkat.

"Aku tetangga mereka! Aku harus membawa mereka pulang sekarang! Cepat suruh teman-temanmu kembali!"ucap Seunghyun. Hongki hanya menatapnya sinis dan tersenyum iblis. Ia-pun langsung merangkul bahu Kira.

"Maaf ya, dia ada janji denganku sekarang. Kau pulang saja"senyum Hongki.

"A..apa? kau..!"Kira terkejut dengan tindakan Hongki. Tak banyak bicara lagi, Hongki langsung menarik Kira ikut bersamanya.

"Hey! Tunggu! Lepaskan Kira!"Seunghyun berusaha mengejar namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia ingat ketiga lelaki tersebut pergi dengan arah yang berbeda. Ia tidak tahu harus mengejar siapa sekarang. Hongki dan Kira-pun telah hilang dari pandangannya.

Tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi.

"Halo?"jawabnya dengan nada agak panik.

"_Seung? Ini aku Kazu_"

"Ka…Kazu? Kau dimana sekarang? Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"_Seung, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Aku sudah temukan kunciku_"

"Ta…Tapi Kazu…."

Telepon-pun ditutup. Seunghyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

"Tunggu! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"gadis Jepang itu terus berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku-pun berhenti dan langsung membalikkan badanku.

Gadis Jepang itu menatapku bingung. Aku-pun melepaskan tangannya. Aku meraih salah satu kantung jaketku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini punyamu?"ucapku sambil memperlihatkan kunci yang kutemukan tadi.

"Hah! Kunciku!"gadis itu berusaha mengambilnya, namun kutarik lagi tanganku sambil menggegam kunci itu rapat-rapat.

"Tadi…temanmu?"tanyaku.

"Eh?"bingungnya.

"Laki-laki tadi"ucapku singkat.

"Ng? Seunghyun?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"I..iya. Dia temanku, sekaligus tetangga kami…ada apa?"tanya gadis itu.

"Telpon dia sekarang. Bilang kau akan segera pulang, sebelum ia mengejar kita kesini"ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Eh? Ke…kenapa?"

"Telpon sekarang"

Gadis itu-pun mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan berbicara dengan lelaki tadi. Tak lama pembicaraan-pun selesai. Sekarang ia menatapku.

"Kau butuh kunci ini?"tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja! Itu kunci rumah kami, dari tadi kami mencarinya. Kalau tidak ada itu, kami tidak bisa masuk"jelas gadis itu.

"Kau murid baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu"ucapku sambil menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Itu benar. Ini hari pertamaku di MyeoungDam. Aku pertukaran dari Jepang, namaku Uzumi Kazu"jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Kuberikan kunci ini, asal kau janji untuk tutup mulut atas apa yang kau lihat malam ini"jelasku.

"Eh? Maksudmu…soal klub malam itu? Memang apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa ada Minhwan dan juga Hongki sunbae? Kenapa para wanita-wanita itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"gadis itu terus bertanya tanpa jeda. Aku-pun memutar bola mataku dan menghela nafas panjang. Menatap gadis itu dengan tampang malas.

"Sudahlah. Cukup kau tutup mulut saja, kau tak perlu tahu alasannya"jelasku. Aku-pun memberikan kunci itu padanya.

"Tapi…aku ingin tahu alasannya…"ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Untuk apa tahu urusanku?"ucapku dengan nada malas. Gadis itu-pun langsung terdiam kaget melihat sikapku yang berbeda ini.

"Dengar…mungkin kau pikir aku aneh malam ini. Sangat berbeda dengan yang disekolah. Tapi inilah aku, kau tidak perlu tahu lebih jauh lagi"aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Mataku hanya menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Kau…"bibir gadis itu bergetar. Tatapannya semakin aneh padaku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu soal aku, Hongki dan juga Minan. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah bertemu kami malam ini. Dan ingat, kami mengawasimu juga teman-temanmu. Kalau kau langgar kesepakatan ini, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu juga teman-temanmu itu"ucapku sambil terus menatap matanya. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam.

***  
>Author POV<p>

Apartemen

.

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah melihat hal itu"ucap Kazu dihadapan Kira & Miki yang hanya terduduk diam. Mendengar hal itu, Kira & Miki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudahlah, apa gunanya juga diingat. Tidak ada untungnya untuk kita"ucap Miki yang langsung beranjak dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur"sahut Kira yang juga langsung berjalan kekamar. Kazu hanya menatap kedua temannya sejenak.

"_Pasti ada yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Kalau Jonghun saja berkata seperti itu padaku, pasti Minhwan dan Hongki sunbae juga…Pasti ada yang Kira dan Miki sembunyikan…sama sepertiku…_"pikir Kazu. Ia-pun segera berlari mengikuti Kira masuk kamar mereka.

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

Flash Back

.

"Aku bilang berhenti!"teriakku sambil menarik tanganku yang masih digenggam erat oleh lelaki yang pernah hampir menolongku dari pencuri. Laki-laki itu-pun membalikkan badannya dan menatapku.

"Lagi-lagi berteriak seperti itu. Orang-orang bisa berpikir aku berbuat sesuatu padamu!"laki-laki itu kelihatan kesal. Ia-pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Memang! Untuk apa kau bawa aku kesini?"tanyaku lantang.

"Ck…kau itu yah…Jonghun hyung pasti sedang berbicara dengan temanmu. Karena itu kalian harus dipisahkan. Kalau tidak, kalian pasti hanya akan berteriak-teriak heboh seperti Ibu-Ibu rumah tangga yang sedang bergosip"jelas lelaki itu dengan wajah malas. Aku-pun menatapnya sinis.

"Aku memang masih tidak mengerti…tapi aku yakin…kalian pasti punya maksud tersendiri datang ke klub seperti itu"ucapku sambil menatap matanya.

"Apa urusanmu? Kau cukup tutup mulut saja untuk kejadian ini. Jangan pernah bahas masalah ini disekolah, anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu. Mengerti?"laki-laki itu menatapku tajam.

"Ng…namamu Choi Minhwan?"tanyaku.

"Hah? Kenapa malah menanyakan namaku? Benar, aku Minhwan. Kenapa?"

"Issh…bisakah nada bicaramu itu lebih ramah lagi?"gerutuku.

"Ck…anak ini banyak maunya…"Minhwan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sekelas dengan Kira?"

"Iya"

"Aah…ternyata kita benar-benar seumuran. Kalau begitu aku kenalkan diriku, namaku Amakura Miki. Murid pertukaran dari Higashi Gakuen Jepang. Salam kenal, Minhwan"senyumku sambil mengulurkan tanganku berharap jabatan tangan.

"Hah? Kau itu benar-benar aneh yah…sekarang malah memperkenalkan diri"wajah Minhwan terlihat heran. Ia tidak mau berjabat tangan. Aku-pun menarik kembali tanganku.

"Ya…aku rasa kita memang harus berkenalan. Bagaimana-pun juga waktu itu kau sudah berniat menolongku, dan sekarang kebetulan kita satu sekolah. Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman"senyumku lagi. Minhwan diam sejenak sambil terus menatapku aneh.

"Teman? Aku jadi temanmu? Hahahaha"kali ini Minhwan tertawa kencang mendengar ucapanku.

"Hee? Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"tanyaku heran.

"Dengar ya gadis Jepang. Kalau kau bisa jadi temanku, lalu kita berdekatan, mengobrol bersama disekolah. Itu artinya gadis-gadis lain juga bisa jadi temanku segampang itu, kau bisa bicara semudah ini karena kau tidak tahu rasanya dikejar-kejar! Mana bisa aku tenang disekolah kalau begitu!"jelas Minhwan.

"Aah…itu benar juga…kau adalah Pujaan mereka…."

Tiba-tiba Handphone Minhwan berbunyi. Ia-pun melihat pesan yang baru masuk di Handphonenya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali bersama teman-temanmu sekarang. Ingat, kejadian malam ini kalau sampai ada yang tahu selain kalian, lihat saja apa yang terjadi…"ucap Minhwan sambil menatapku lagi. Ia-pun berjalan meninggalkanku tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Flash Back END

.

Aku bergeliat diatas tempat tidur. Meremas bantal-bantalku tanpa alasan.

"Ash…apa-apaan si pendek itu. Ck…kenapa dia malah mengancamku dan juga teman-temanku…grrr…menyebalkan! Iya sudahlah, untuk apa juga kami membahas masalah kalian dan klub malam itu. Kami tidak ada waktu mengurus urusan orang lain!"aku-pun memutar badanku dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, bersiap untuk tidur.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Hongki, kau yakin mereka tidak akan cerita apa-apa?"tanya Jonghun dengan suara berbisik kepada Hongki yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka sedang menyendiri di taman sekolah yang tidak terlalu ramai orang.

"Apa? Kira?"bingung Hongki.

"Ha? Siapa Kira? Maksudku ketiga gadis Jepang itu"jelas Jonghun.

"Oh…aku rasa tidak. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakannya, yah…mudah-mudahan. Oh iya, Kira itu salah satu dari mereka. Yang paling tinggi dan rambutnya ikal"senyum Hongki sambil menatap Jonghun berbunga-bunga. Jonghun terlihat heran dengan sikap Hongki, ia-pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hongki, mencoba mencari responnya. Apa Hongki masih hidup didunia ini?

"Hey! Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu? Aku mana tahu dia, untuk apa aku tahu soal gadis-gadis Jepang itu!"kesal Jonghun.

"Jonghun, kalau kau tidak kenal mereka bagaimana bisa _mengincar_ mereka?"

"Hah…jadi kau tahu rencanaku…lagipula aku tidak akan _mengincar_ mereka kalau mereka tutup mulut kok…"ucap Jonghun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja Minhwan berdiri didepannya.

"Minan! Kau mengagetkanku!"kesal Jonghun. Minhwan hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebegitu seram-kah aku?"bingung Minhwan yang langsung duduk diantara kedua Hyungnya itu.

"Ash! Kau bikin sempit! Badanmu itu besar tahu!"Hongki mencubit-cubit badan Minhwan.

"Sakit Hyung! Lagipula yang gendut itu kau!"balas Minhwan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh! Aku tidak bilang kau gendut tapi kau malah mengataiku! Kenapa juga kau duduk diantara kami?"Hongki & Minhwan semakin ribut. Jonghun yang sejak tadi mencoba sabar mendengar pertengkaran kedua temannya-pun akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Berisik! Kalian kenapa bisa santai begini sih?"Jonghun melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada sambil menatap sinis Hongki dan Minhwan.

"Hyung kenapa dari tadi aneh begitu sih?"bingung Minhwan.

"Dia khawatir gadis-gadis Jepang itu membocorkan rahasia kita"jelas Hongki.

"Hee? Ya ampun hyung…tenang saja, aku juga sudah bilang pada mereka, kalau ada yang membocorkannya mereka akan menerima balasannya"ujar Minhwan.

"Apa? Jadi kau juga mengancam mereka?"tanya Hongki yang langsung memeggang bahu Minhwan. Minhwan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian ini…kenapa tidak bersikap sedikit lebih baik? Biasanya kalian selalu baik pada semua wanita"Hongki menghela nafas panjang.

"Ke…kenapa sekarang jadi Hongki hyung yang aneh?"heran Minhwan yang langsung melirik kearah Jonghun, berharap ada penjelasan.

"Aku rasa dia jatuh cinta dengan salah satu gadis Jepang itu"ucap Jonghun datar sambil menatap tajam kearah Hongki.

"Apa? Hongki hyung? Kau…bagaimana bisa hyung?"Minhwan mendorong-dorong badan Hongki sekuat tenaga. Bahkan sampai Hongki jatuh dari kursi.

"Oops! Maaf hyung!"seru Minhwan yang langsung membantu Hongki berdiri.

Jonghun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas melihat tingkah konyol kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hari ini!"Hongki-pun menjitak kepala Minhwan.

"Habisnya…bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta dengan mereka? Siapa?"bingung Minhwan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta? Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku hanya merasa senang…"lagi-lagi senyuman berbunga Hongki keluar.

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta bodoh"ujar Jonghun dalam hati.

"Memangnya siapa?"tanya Minhwan lagi. Hongki-pun menatap Minhwan sambil tersenyum, ekspresi yang sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka bertengkar.

"Haha…dia…"

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Ash…apa-apaan kata-katanya itu! Dasar menyebalkan!"aku memukul-mukul mejaku sambil bergumam kesal.

"Kenapa aku terus ingat malam itu? Ck….menyebalkan sekali kalau ingat orang itu!"kali ini satu pukulan keras tertanda di meja laboratorium itu.

"Maaf...apa bisa tidak buat keributan?"tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang berbicara denganku. Aku-pun menoleh.

"A..aaah…ma..maaf…"ucapku sembari minta maaf. Lelaki tinggi bermata sipit itu hanya menatapku bingung.

"Ng..kau murid kelas 1 ya?"tanyanya.

"Eh? Iya, aku kelas 1"

Lelaki itu melirik kearah kanan-kiri.

"Bukankah kelasmu sudah selesai? Sekarang kelas 3 yang akan memakai laboratorium"senyum lelaki itu. Aku-pun melirik kanan-kiriku. Tidak ada orang.

Ya ampun…aku sampai tidak sadar. Sejak tadi aku memang tidak konsentrasi gara-gara laki-laki itu! (Baca : Hongki?)

"Ma..maaf sunbae…aku akan segera pergi"aku-pun mengambil tas dan buku-bukuku yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Namun kakiku tersandung meja karena terburu-buru. Aku hampir terjatuh kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak menolongku. Sekarang aku berada dalam rangkulan lelaki itu. Aku-pun langsung melepaskan tubuhku dan membereskan buku-bukuku yang sudah jatuh lebih dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati…"ucap lelaki itu. Ia juga membantuku membereskan bukuku.

"Tidak apa sunbae"ucapku. Aku-pun langsung beranjak, namun laki-laki itu menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau murid baru ya?"tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya. Aku dari Higashi Gakuen Jepang"

"Oh, kalau begitu kenalkan. Aku Oh Wonbin"senyum lelaki yang bernama Wonbin itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku masih terdiam bingung sambil menatapnya.

"A…kegawa Kira"singkatku sambil menjabat tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara segerombolan orang menuju laboratorium. Mungkin kelas 3 yang lain. Aku-pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan Wonbin sunbae yang kelihatannya masih menatapku sambil tersenyum.

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

_Choi Jonghun. Anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Punya sisi pangeran sejak kecil. Bakatnya hebat dalam memainkan alat musik. Pernah memenangkan beberapa kontes Piano saat masih kecil. Orang-orang percaya ia bisa menjadi Pianist hebat. Sangat menyukai Margarine, Butter, Cheese. Sifatnya elegant dan serius, walau kadang bertingkah konyol. Julukannya Sexy Prince Jonghun._

_Lee Hongki. Pewaris restoran elit di Korea. Dia juga pintar memasak, dan seorang yang jenius dalam menciptakan resep baru. Bakatnya dalam menyanyi-pun tak diragukan lagi. Dia punya suara emas yang tidak akan bisa orang lain tiru. Sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau Skull (Tengkorak). Sifatnya tidak menentu, tergantung moodnya. Ia lebih sering terlihat seperti anak kecil walaupun yang tertua diantara para Pujaan sekolah. Julukannya Cute Rebellion._

_Choi Minhwan. Ayahnya adalah direktur perusahaan industri terbesar di Korea. Ia sendiri sudah dipastikan akan menjadi pewaris Ayahnya. Minhwan juga mempunyai ketertarikan besar pada dunia Industri. Ia-pun punya bakat memainkan alat musik, dan paling menyukai Drum. Minhwan sangat suka 'Ayam' (Makanan). Dia adalah termuda diantara para Pujaan sekolah. Sifatnya polos, seperti anak kecil, kadang bisa bersikap dewasa & serius. Julukannya Baby Minari._

"BABY?"aku membelalakan mataku dihadapan layar komputer. Membuka situs tersendiri untuk para pujaan sekolah. Dan hebatnya situs itu dibuat oleh Sekolah, bahkan para guru ikut berpartisipasi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"bingung Yoona yang duduk disampingku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Dia? Choi Minhwan? Baby?"aku menunjuk-nunjuk foto Minhwan sambil menatapnya aneh. Yoona hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ya ampun…benarkah dia sepolos itu sampai disebut Baby? Laki-laki kasar bermulut tajam seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dan menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"tanya Yoona lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil membuka roti kismis yang kubawa. Aku-pun memakannya dengan lahap sambil membolak-balikkan kursor.

"Miki, kau mulai tertarik dengan mereka? Sepertinya kau semangat sekali melihat situs itu"senyum polos Yoona.

"Apa? Tidak…aku hanya ingin tahu sedikit, ini termaksuk pengenalan terhadap sekolah baruku-kan…ng, tapi kenapa rata-rata mereka punya bakat dalam bermain musik?"bingungku

"Oh, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Ada rumor waktu SMP, mereka punya sebuah Band. Tapi berhenti ditengah jalan karena ada masalah"jelas Yoona.

"Band?"ucapku sambil melihat kearah layar komputer hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, mana Soyeon?"tanyaku.

"Dia masih dikantin. Aku rasa masih berebut roti…"Yoona hanya menghela nafas. (=_=)

"Haha…sudah kuduga. Kenapa tidak bareng denganku saja tadi, kalau aku yang berebut roti, pasti aku yang dapat!"seruku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo…itu karena kau memang lapar Miki~"ucap Yoona dengan wajah malas.

"Hey! Kalian membicarakanku?"teriak Soyeon yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mendorong tubuhku. Kepalaku-pun sukses menabrak layar komputer.

"Ash…Soyeon!"kesalku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"He? Hehe…maaf…siapa suruh kalian membicarakanku?"cemberut Soyeon.

"Issh…siapa yang membicarakanmu? Ckckck"gerutuku sambil memutar kembali kepalaku kehadapan layar komputer.

"He? Kau sedang buka situs Island Boy? Situs para pujaan sekolah?"tanya Soyeon penasaran sambil melirik ke layar komputerku.

"Dia suruh aku membukanya. Katanya ia ingin tahu"sambung Yoona sambil menunjuk kearah Miki.

"Wah…jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai mereka? Hayoo…siapa yang kau suka?"ledek Soyeon sambil mencubit pipiku dengan kencang.

"Ash…siapa bilang aku menyukai mereka? Aku hanya ingin tahu…lagipula aku tidak mengerti…kenapa nama situsnya Island Boy? Mereka itu 'Boy' dari pulau apa sih?"ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Tentu saja dari pulau Korea"senyum Soyeon.

"Ha? Mereka Cuma pangeran di MyeoungDam-kan? Tidak sampai Korea…lagipula Korea bukan pulau"ucapku sambil mencucukan bibirku.

"Yah…tapi-kan orang tua mereka rata-rata 'menguasai' Korea. Mereka semua juga pewaris, bisa saja mereka jadi pangeran Korea nanti. Tak apa walau Korea bukan pulau, para Primadonna menjuluki mereka seperti itu"senyum Soyeon.

"Pri…Pri- apa?"tanyaku heran.

"P-R-I-M-A-D-O-N-N-A…itu adalah julukan bagi fans mereka"jelas Yoona sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Entah senyum manis untukku atau untuk Island Boy itu. (=_=)

"Ha? Bahkan mereka punya fansclub? Hahaha..lucu sekali. Seperti Idol saja. Hey! Hey! Mereka tidak ada hubungan darah dengan kerajaan Korea, tidak mungkin jadi pangeran!"aku melanjutkan melahap rotiku dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Miki, kalau tidak salah kau pernah bilang…Minhwan…orang yang kemarin? Maksudnya apa?"tanya Yoona penasaran.

"Ah! Benar, aku juga tidak mengerti. Maksudnya apa?"sambung Soyeon dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, waktu baru datang kemari, tasku sempat dicuri. Lalu dia yang mengejar pencuri itu, walaupun tasku bisa aku ambil sendiri"jelasku dengan wajah malas.

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?"kaget Yoona & Soyeon serempak.

"Ya, karena itu aku kaget waktu tahu dia juga sekolah disini. Ternyata kami seumuran…"ucapku.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan masuk kedalam Lab Komputer.

"Ah! Minhwan?"kaget Soyeon sambil melirik kearah orang yang baru datang itu. Aku-pun ikut menoleh. Minhwan melirik kearahku sekilas, dan ia langsung membuang muka.

Hemm…dasar sombong. Imej seperti itu yang di sebut Baby? Sekolah ini benar-benar aneh. (=_=)

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Kazu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di lorong sekolah. Ia telihat seperti orang yang tidak berniat untuk jalan(?)

_Memangnya kau siapa? Untuk apa tahu urusanku?_

Kata-kata Jonghun malam itu terus terngiang dibenaknya. Ia-pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah…kejam sekali kata-katanya…"gerutu Kazu sambil menundukkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tapi…memang benar sih, aku bukan siapa-siapanya…kenapa waktu itu aku ingin tahu alasannya yah?"tiba-tiba saja ingatan (manis?) saat ditolong Jonghun ditangga, membuat wajah Kazu memerah.

"Ah! Kenapa malah ingat waktu itu? Ya ampun…hampir seminggu sejak kejadian itu, tapi tetap saja teringat setiap hari…aah…ini seperti rutinitas mengingat orang itu"Kazu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti orang gila"tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanya. Kazu-pun membalikan badannya.

"Jonghun?"wajahnya semakin memerah saat orang yang sejak tadi ia ingat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bicara sendiri seperti itu seperti orang gila"ucap Jonghun datar sambil melipat kedua tangan diatas dadanya.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu-kan…"gerutu Kazu.

"Tentu saja jadi urusan. Karena bicara seperti itu, kau jadi menghalangi jalanku"ucap Jonghun tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

"Ha?"heran Kazu. Sesaat, beberapa siswa-siswi berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Mereka menyapa Jonghun seperti biasanya. Jonghun-pun membalas dengan senyuman ramah. Tak lama setelah siswa-siswi itu pergi, wajah dinginnya kembali muncul.

_Ha? Ternyata hanya padaku ia bersikap kasar. Sepertinya Miki & Kira juga. Apa mereka benar-benar menganggap kami musuh? Hanya karena melihat hal tidak penting malam itu_. Pikir Kazu dalam hati.

"Ck…jalan ini-kan masih lebar. Kenapa harus menungguku?"ucap Kazu datar sambil menatap Jonghun sinis.

"Hah…rasanya tidak enak kalau berjalan melewati orang yang sedang berbicara sendiri…aneh…"ucap Jonghun sambil berjalan melewatiku.

"Jonghun!"Kazu-pun meneriakkan namanya. Beruntung di lorong ini hanya ada mereka berdua, kalau tidak, Kazu pasti sudah diburu oleh ribuan mata karena terlihat seperti mendekati salah satu Pujaan sekolah. Jonghun-pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kazu datar.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau benar menganggap kami ini sebagai musuh karena sudah melihat hal itu. Tapi, aku tidak suka gaya kasarmu itu kepadaku"jelas Kazu dengan suara lantang.

"Oh, jadi kau juga mau diperlakukan baik seperti siswa-siswi tadi?"senyum tipis Jonghun.

"Apa? Aku hanya minta sifat sewajarnya kok"jelas Kazu.

"Hahaha..kalau kalian benar-benar merahasiakan hal itu, mungkin akan kami pertimbangkan. Ingat saja, ancaman kami masih berlaku selama kalian bersekolah disini"jelas Jonghun.

"Jadi kau masih tidak percaya pada kami? Kami juga tidak mau membahas masalah orang lain, kami bukan orang yang seperti itu!"Kazu terlihat kesal.

"Aku bahkan baru melihat kalian beberapa hari. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali kalian. Apa aku bisa percaya?"balas Jonghun. Kazu-pun terdiam.

"Oh iya, satu lagi. Bisakah kau lebih sopan terhadapku? Kau bisa memanggil Hongki dengan sebutan sunbae, tapi kau hanya memanggilku Jonghun. Ingat, aku juga sunbaemu"ucap Jonghun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kazu.

Kazu-pun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kesal.

.

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

"Apa? Kau sudah dirumah? Tega sekali meninggalkanku~"gerutuku terhadap orang yang sedang berbicara denganku di telepon.

"Ah…iya sudahlah. Aku pulang sendiri"aku-pun menutup teleponku.

"Ck…dasar si mancung itu, hanya gara-gara bad mood dia jadi bolos pelajaran terakhir dan pulang duluan…meninggalkanku…"aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku melihat jam tanganku.

"Masih sore…aku bosan kalau langsung pulang. Ah! Telpon Minan!"aku langsung mengambil kembali Handphoneku dan menelpon Minhwan.

"Minan? Kau dimana? Jonghun meninggalkanku, kau mau temani aku makan? Nanti aku yang traktir"seruku di telepon.

"_Hyung, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Murid-murid kelas 1 harus menyiapkan program untuk study tour minggu depan. Maaf aku tidak bisa_"jelas Minhwan ditelepon. Aku-pun menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa.

"Iya sudahlah. Bye"aku-pun menutup teleponku dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba saja…_Brakkk!_

Seseorang menabrakku dari arah belakang.

"Ah maaf…aku sedang terburu-buru…hee?"gadis jepang dihadapanku terkejut saat melihat aku-lah yang ditabraknya.

"Oh, hai Kira~"senyumku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Ia langsung menatapku tajam dan aneh. Tidak ada senyum sedikitpun. Sebuah ide-pun terlintas dibenakku. Aku langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Kau mau temani aku makan?"tanyaku dengan penuh semangat. Kira hanya membelalakan matanya tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

"Kira!"terdengar suara seseorang dari arah lain. Aku dan Kira-pun menoleh.

Mata kami bertemu satu sama lain. Laki-laki dihadapanku & Kira adalah laki-laki yang sangat kukenal. Matanya-pun terbelalak saat melihatku dan juga tanganku yang masih menggenggam tangan Kira. Nada bicaraku-pun terasa kaku saat melihat orang itu.

"Kau…sudah kembali?"ucapku bergetar masih menatapnya.

"Wonbin…sunbae?"Kira terdengar menyebut namanya.

"Hongki…"ucap lelaki itu pelan.

Kami hanya berdiri mematung satu sama lain.

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

** Now Playing : FT Triple – Try To Pinching Me**

**.**

**MaxAberu** : Mianhae update lama (banget). Jeongmal gomawo udah (sabar) ngikutin cerita ini ^_^  
>haha silahkan klo mau jadi fave, gomawo yo ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Length : Part**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

Author POV

.

"Lee Jaejin…"panggil seorang guru kepada salah satu murid yang berada diruang guru tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berumur 17th itu-pun menoleh kearah gurunya saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Iya, guru?"sahutnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Sudah kau cek semua program untuk study tour minggu depan?"tanya guru itu.

"Iya, sudah kucek semuanya. Akan kupastikan anggota OSIS bisa membantu semua kelas 1 yang baru"jawab Jaejin.

"Lalu soal beberapa orang kelas 3 yang ikut menjadi mentor, sudah dipastikan bisa ikut?"tanya guru itu lagi.

Jaejin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau memang ketua OSIS teladan, kami bisa mengandalkanmu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi"senyum guru itu.

Jaejin dan seorang anggota OSIS lagi hanya membungkukan badannya dan pamit keluar.

"Jaejin, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku sekarang. Dokumen-dokumen ini kau yang bawa?"tanya Hyeri, teman Jaejin sekaligus sektretaris OSIS.

"Iya. Yang ini aku saja yang bawa, kau urus program lain. Baiklah, sampai ketemu di rapat OSIS nanti sore"Jaejin-pun melambaikan tangannya saat Hyeri melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya.

Ia-pun berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Dan dibelokan, tiba-tiba saja… _Bruukkkk!_

"Ah!"kaget Jaejin saat melihat seseorang jatuh dihadapannya.

"A…aaah…"rintih gadis mungil yang tergeletak didepan Jaejin. Jaejin-pun menundukkan badannya sejajar dengan gadis itu.

"Ka…kau tidak apa-apa?"panik Jaejin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu. Dengan cepat gadis itu mendangakan kepalanya dan membuat Jaejin terkejut.

"Ash…Cake-ku..!"keluh gadis itu sambil melirik lirih kearah potongan kecil Cake yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi tepat dihadapannya.

"A..aaaa…kau…tidak apa-apa?"tanya Jaejin lagi dengan wajah bingung. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Jaejin. Ia langsung terdiam saat melihat seorang laki-laki manis bicara dihadapannya.

"I…iya…aku tidak apa-apa"ucap gadis itu tanpa memalingkan matanya dari arah Jaejin.

"Kau…kenapa bisa jatuh?"tanya Jaejin lagi sambil membantu gadis mungil itu berdiri.

"Oh..a..aku..itu…ah! cake!"gadis itu langsung mengambil Cakenya yang ada dilantai.

"Hah..untung saja tidak kotor…"ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Cake? Ada apa dengan Cakenya? Kau berlari-lari sampai terjatuh seperti ini karena Cake?"Jaejin memiringkan kepalanya.

"I..itu…aku baru dapat ini dari temanku. Karena itu aku mau memberikannya pada temanku yang ada dikelas lain sebelum waktu istirahat habis…"jelas gadis itu dengan terbata-bata. Jaejin membelalakan matanya sejenak kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali…sampai berlari-lari seperti itu. Kenapa tidak berikan nanti saja sepulang sekolah?"tawa kecil Jaejin.

"Makanan itu kalau tidak cepat dimakan, tidak enak"jelas gadis itu sambil memajukan bibirnya. Jaejin hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi lucu seorang gadis Jepang dihadapannya.

"Kau orang Jepang yah? Murid baru? Aku baru melihatmu disini"tanya Jaejin sambil tersenyum.

"I..iya! aku dari Higashi Gakuen-Jepang. Murid pertukaran yang baru seminggu disini"jelas gadis itu.

"Oh, siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?"tanya Jaejin lagi.

"Amakura Miki, kelas 1-C"jawab gadis mungil yang tak lain adalah Miki.

"Aku Lee Jaejin, kelas 2-B. Dan sebagai Sunbae, aku sarankan kau tidak boleh lagi berlarian dilorong, itu akan mengganggu yang lain. Bisa saja kau menabrak orang lain, bukan hanya kau yang terjatuh sendiri"tegas Jaejin dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah, kau sunbae? i..iya, aku minta maaf. Aku juga tahu soal peraturan tidak boleh berlarian di lorong, tapi aku mengejar waktu…"ucap Miki dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan kali ini tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya. Dan sebaiknya kau ke UKS sekarang, sepertinya kakimu lecet"ucap Jaejin sambil melirik kearah lutut Miki. Miki-pun ikut melirik kearah lututnya.

"Ha? Lecet? Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Tidak sakit sama sekali"senyum tipis Miki.

"Masa?"ucap Jaejin sambil menyentuh lutut Miki.

"Ah!"

"Apanya yang tidak sakit? Ckckck…walaupun hanya luka kecil, tapi harus segera diobati. Sama seperti makanan yang harus segera dimakan"senyum Jaejin yang kemudian tertawa lagi saat mengingat penjelasan aneh soal Cake oleh gadis Jepang dihadapannya. Miki hanya terdiam cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali kekelas sekarang. Sebaiknya kau juga ke UKS, sekedar minta plester atau dibersihkan dulu lukamu itu, sebelum bel pelajaran siang dimulai"jelas Jaejin sambil mengusap-usap kepala Miki kemudian beranjak pergi. Miki hanya diam dengan wajah terkesima.

"Sunbae yang imut…"gumam Miki perlahan sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang ternyata memang menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit dilututnya saat berjalan.

"Aah…ternyata sakit juga. Aku mau minta plester saja!, tapi Cakenya…? Sudah hancur pula, gara-gara jatuh tadi…"gerutu Miki.

"Aku akan ke UKS sebentar lalu kekelas Kira & Kazu, masih ada waktu!"seru Miki sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju UKS.

.

***  
>Minhwan POV<p>

.

"Dasar Bodoh, sudah tahu sedang lemas masih saja ikut olahraga"marah Hongki hyung sambil memukul kepalaku.

"Ah…hyung…sakit…"gerutuku. Aku pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga tadi pagi. Beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur karena memikirkan soal program study tour, aku adalah salah satu perwakilan dari kelas 1 yang menjadi panitia, membantu para sunbae OSIS.

"Kau sudah makan?"tanya Jonghun hyung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku bahkan belum makan apa-apa dari semalam, dan jadwal makanku memang sedang berantakan. (=_=)

"Lain kali kalau tahu sakit, tidak usah ikut pelajaran olahraga"marah Hongki hyung lagi. Aku-pun hanya bisa diam kalau Hongki hyung sudah marah seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Hongki. Lebih baik kita cari makanan untuk Minan sekarang"ucap Jonghun hyung.

"Eh? Tidak usah hyung! Sebentar lagi bel pelajaran berbunyi, kalian-kan ada kelas"ucapku sambil menarik tangan Jonghun hyung yang mau beranjak pergi.

"Sudahlah, guru-guru juga mengerti. Kami hanya keluar sebentar, kau istirahat disini"jelas Jonghun hyung.

"Benar. Kali ini dengarkan kata-kata kami, kau istirahat saja"tegas Hongki hyung yang langsung keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Jonghun hyung.."panggilku pada Jonghun hyung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Ia-pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa dengan Hongki hyung? Aku tahu dia memang suka marah-marah, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia aneh…"tanyaku pada Jonghun hyung dengan tatapan mata serius. Jonghun hyung menghela nafas.

"Moodnya sedang buruk karena bertemu Wonbin"jelas Jonghun hyung. Aku langsung terdiam sejenak saat mendengar nama 'Wonbin'

"Wo…Wonbin hyung? Dia sudah pulang?"tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Dia hanya murid pertukaran sebulan, sudah 2 hari ini dia kembali kesini"jawab Jonghun hyung. Aku hanya diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Jonghun hyung.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Kau istirahatlah"ucap Jonghun hyung yang langsung pergi.

Aku masih terdiam memikirkan soal Wonbin hyung.

.

_Hyung…bagaimana cara memainkan kunci ini?_

_Hmm…seperti ini…la..la..la..la_

_Aaah…susahnya…tidak sama seperti main drum.._

_Hahaha..jelas saja beda, gitar dan drum…dari bentuknya saja berbeda jauh, tapi kau cukup berbakat memainkannya…aku rasa kau akan bisa menguasai gitar tak lama lagi_

.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saat ingatanku tentang Wonbin hyung kembali muncul.

"Aaah…"ternyata kepalaku masih pusing. Rasanya lemas sekali, terlebih aku belum makan apapun. Aku-pun kembali membaringkan badanku ditempat tidur.

"Ng…aku haus…malas sekali untuk turun dari tempat tidur…Yeonhee noona belum kembali yah?..."gerutuku saat mengingat Guru UKS, Lee Yeonhee noona tidak ada ditempatnya. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Yeonhee noona?"panggilku yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur. Tak ada jawaban. Aku tetap berbaring ditempat tidur. Masih ada orang dibalik tirai putih ini, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa itu.

"Yeonhee noona? Kau-kah itu?"panggilku lagi. Seorang gadis muncul dibalik tirai putih.

"Ha? Gadis Jepang?"kagetku saat melihat gadis Jepang bertubuh kecil yang sangat kukenal. Yah…yang suka berteriak dan mengganggu orang itu(?)

"He? Choi Minhwan?"gadis itu juga terlihat kaget saat melihatku.

"Ck…kenapa harus bertemu denganmu disini…gadis Jepang yang berisik"gerutuku sambil memutar bola mataku dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Heh…aku punya nama, Amakura Miki! M-I-K-I…aku bahkan ingat namamu C-H-O-I M-I-N-H-W-A-N…kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengingat namaku?"lagi-lagi gadis itu berteriak.

"Nggg…berisik…"gumamku tanpa melihat kearah gadis Jepang.

"Ng? Kau…sakit?"tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah berada didepanku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmm…bukan urusanmu"gerutuku sambil memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur daripada harus meladeni gadis itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku-pun langsung mundur menjauhi gadis itu.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menciumku?"teriakku pada gadis itu.

"Kau…wajahmu pucat sekali…"ucap gadis itu sambil menatapku. Aku-pun terdiam saat melihat tatapan matanya. Baru kali ini aku lihat ia seperti itu.

"Ugh…"lagi-lagi kepalaku pusing, aku-pun menundukkan kepalaku sejenak. Gadis itu langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kau lemas sekali…"ucap gadis itu. Kali ini raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Ck…sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu-kan.."ucapku lagi.

"Ah…jangan-jangan kau belum makan!"seru gadis itu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya aneh.

"Ini! Makan ini, kau harus makan!"gadis itu memberiku sepotong Cake(?) yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa ini? Makanan?"tanyaku yang masih menatapnya aneh.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Ha?"

Gadis itu langsung memasukkan Cake itu ke mulutku.

"Uffth..k..kau…"

"Ah! Ada air, aku ambilkan air untukmu"ucap gadis itu yang langsung menghampiri Dispenser yang ada di pojokkan. Tak lama, ia membawakanku segelas air. Aku-pun menelan Cakenya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memasukkan Cake tiba-ti-…uhuk! Uhuk!"ash…aku tersedak.

"Makanya jangan langsung bicara! Minum ini!"gadis itu langsung memberikan air kepadaku. Aku-pun meminumnya dan memastikan aku sudah tidak tersedak. Aku diam sejenak, membiarkan pencernaanku berjalan. Tak lama aku-pun langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Kau itu memang sembrono yah…tiba-tiba saja memasukkan Cake kedalam mulutku…"ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"Ng…sudah tidak tersedak? Cake itu cukup-kan?"sepertinya ia tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ini…Cake-mu?"tanyaku datar.

"Tadi aku diberi sedikit oleh Soyeon, lalu mau kuberikan pada Kira & Kazu…tapi sepertinya kau belum makan apa-apa, jadi kuberikan padamu…"jelas gadis itu panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan raut wajah bingung. Aku mana tahu soal teman-temannya atau Cake ini. Tapi setelah kupikir baik-baik…

"Ini untuk kedua temanmu-kan? Kenapa memberikannya padaku…"ucapku.

"Iya sudah. Kau memang harus makan, lagipula makanan kalau tidak segera dimakan tidak akan enak"senyum gadis itu. Aku-pun terdiam. Jadi dia sengaja memberikan Cake itu padaku karena dia tahu aku sakit. Dia tetap berikan Cake itu, walaupun seharusnya diberikan untuk kedua temannya?

Tiba-tiba saja bel pelajaran siang berbunyi.

"Ah! Sudah masuk! Aku kemari-kan mau minta plester!"seru gadis itu sambil melirik kanan-kirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau terluka?"tanyaku sambil melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hanya lecet, tapi aku butuh plester. Kemana guru UKS-nya?"ucap gadis itu yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat lemari obat tanpa melihatku. Aku melirik kearah lututnya yang lecet.

"Ada dilaci lemari itu. Ambil saja"ucapku.

"He?"gadis itu membalikkan badannya, menatapku bingung.

"Plesternya disana…cepat ambil, kau tidak mau masuk kelas?"gerutuku sambil menatapnya malas.

Ia-pun memeriksa laci dan mengambil plester.

"Tapi…guru UKS-nya…"

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk kelas! Nanti aku yang bilang"ucapku. Gadis itu menatapku heran sejenak dan langsung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Cepat sembuh ya!"seru gadis itu yang langsung keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Cih…apa lututnya benar-benar lecet? Masih bisa bersemangat seperti itu…"aku langsung membaringkan lagi tubuhku diatas tempat tidur.

Aku merasa agak lebih baik sekarang. Apa karena aku sudah makan? Cake hancur itu?

Aku bergeliat diatas tempat tidur sambil menarik selimut menutupi badanku.

"Hmm….dasar gadis aneh…Miki…"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Hongki.."panggil Jonghun saat melihat Hongki duduk termenung disampingnya. Hongki hanya diam tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa kau pikirkan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah bisa melupankannya selama ini.."ucap Jonghun sambil menghela nafas.

"Hm…iya, kau benar juga"ucap Hongki singkat dengan suara pelan. Jonghun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tanggapan Hongki.

"Aku turun disini saja"ucap Hongki kepada supir Jonghun sambil memakai kembali tasnya.

"Eh? Bukankah masih setengah jalan?"bingung Jonghun.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja, terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan & mengantarku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok"senyum Hongki yang langsung keluar dari mobil dan pergi.

Jonghun hanya bisa menatap lirih sahabatnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

Hongki berjalan kaki melewati jalan-jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Tatapan matanya tidak berubah. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

.

Flash Back (2 hari yang lalu)

"Kau…sudah kembali?"kaget Hongki saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Wonbin sunbae…?"bingung Kira yang berada disamping Hongki. Hongki-pun langsung menoleh kearah Kira saat mendengar nama orang itu disebutnya.

"Hongki…"gumam lelaki bernama Wonbin pelan. Ia-pun berjalan mendekati keduanya. Kira langsung melepas paksa tangannya yang masih digenggam erat Hongki. Dan Hongki hanya bisa terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Benar-kan? Kau Wonbin sunbae? Yang tadi di laboratorium tadi?"tanya Kira lagi kepada laki-laki yang mendekat itu.

"Hum..iya. Ternyata kau masih ingat padaku"senyum Wonbin. Hongki tetap diam saat melihat keduanya bercengkerama.

"Ada apa sunbae?"bingung Kira. Wonbin melirik sekilas kearah Hongki.

"Ah, ini…buku ini punyamu? Sepertiya tertinggal di laboratorium tadi"senyum Wonbin sambil memberikan sebuah buku tulis kepada Kira.

"Eh? Ah! Benar, buku tulisku….astaga, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya kalau tertinggal di Lab"ucap Kira yang langsung mengambil buku miliknya dari tangan Wonbin. Wonbin hanya tersenyum. Kira-pun melirik kearah Hongki yang tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Ah,aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku duluan sunbae"ucap Kira tanpa melihat kearah Hongki dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonbin & Hongki.

"Kau…sejak kapan kau kembali?"tanya Hongki tanpa melihat kearah Wonbin.

"Kemarin, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali kesini"jawab Wonbin. Hongki diam sejenak.

"Oh iya…bagaimana kabarmu?"senyum Wonbin.

"Gadis tadi, kau kenal dengannya?"kali ini Hongki mengangkat kepalanya, melihat kearah Wonbin sambil menatapnya serius. Seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan Wonbin barusan.

"Eh? Akegawa…Kira?"bingung Wonbin.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"tanya Hongki lagi.

"Tidak…ada…kami baru bertemu tadi di Lab"jawab Wonbin. Hongki-pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Wonbin.

"Tapi…"tambah Wonbin.

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya…"ucapan Wonbin sukses membuat Hongki terkejut. Hongki langsung menoleh kearah Wonbin lagi.

"A…apa?"

"Saat melihatnya aku rasa aku langsung menyukainya…"ucap Wonbin. Hongki hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak. Wonbin melirik kearah Hongki.

"Ada apa? Dia ada hubungan denganmu?"sekarang giliran Wonbin yang bertanya.

"Tidak…"jawab Hongki singkat sambil memalingkan kembali pandangannya dari arah Wonbin.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-kan?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-kan kalau kubilang menyukainya? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu"ucap Wonbin. Hongki hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang, sampaikan salamku kepada Minhwan & Jonghun"senyum Wonbin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Hongki yang masih terdiam kaku.

Flash Back END

.

"Ck…apa-apaan dia…"Hongki menggigit bibirnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Baiklah, dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku…untuk apa aku memikirkannya?"Hongki mempercepat langkah kakinya.

_Kau tak lebih dari seorang Pengkhianat!_

Mata Hongki terbelalak. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengambil nafas panjang. Ingatan buruk tiba-tiba saja muncul dibenaknya. Ia terdiam beberapa menit, menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan ingatan itu. Setelah itu ia-pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Kira, kau tidak makan?"tanya Kazu yang berdiri dipintu kamar sambil melihat kearah Kira yang sedang berbaring dikasur membaca Komik.

"Hm…aku tidak lapar"jawab Kira singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kazu-pun menghampiri Kira.

"Ckck…kau yang masak tapi kau sendiri tidak makan…"Kazu menghela nafas. Kira tidak menjawab, matanya masih terkunci dengan komik.

"Kira…"panggil Kazu pelan.

"Hm?"Kira menoleh.

"Apa yang dikatakan Hongki sunbae?"tanya Kazu. Kira diam sejenak.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"Kira bertanya balik.

"Malam itu kau bersamanya-kan? Apa yang ia katakan? Apa dia juga mengancammu?"tanya Kazu lagi.

"Mengancam?"

"Iya. Sama seperti Jonghun"

"Dia…mengancammu?"

"Dia bilang kita harus merahasiakan hal itu, kalau tidak mereka akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap kita"jelas Kazu. Kira diam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Kazu.

"Hah…dasar aneh. Maksudnya dia mau mem-Bully-ing kita? Aku juga tidak mau mengurus orang-orang seperti mereka"gerutu Kira dengan nada kesal. Ia mengembalikkan pandangan matanya kearah komik.

"Jadi…apa Hongki sunbae juga bilang sesuatu?"lagi-lagi Kazu bertanya.

"Ng…tidak…"ucap Kira tanpa melihat kearah Kazu. Kazu hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Kira.

"Baiklah, aku mau makan. Sebaiknya kau juga makan, sebelum masakanmu dihabiskan aku & Miki! Hahaha"seru Kazu sambil mencubit pipi Kira & langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Issh…dasar tukang makan…"Kira hanya menggerutu kesal. Ia menutup komiknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

.

Flash Back

Kira melepas paksa tangannya yang sejak tadi ditarik Hongki. Ia-pun membalikkan badannya, pergi menjauhi Hongki. Tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik.

"Lepas! Kau itu apa-apaan sih?"kesal Kira. Hongki menatapnya dalam.

"Tunggu sebentar…aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya memisahkan kalian.."ucap Hongki.

"Kalau begitu cepat suruh teman-temanmu melepaskan teman-temanku! Kami harus pulang sekarang!"Kira mencoba melepaskan tangannya lagi. Kali ini Hongki membiarkannya.

"Baiklah nona..kita bicara baik-baik"senyum Hongki.

"Cih.."Kira hanya menatap Hongki kesal.

"Oh iya…tadi aku dengar laki-laki itu memanggilmu Kira? Itu namamu?"tanya Hongki.

"Memangnya kenapa?"sinis Kira.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu lagi memanggilmu nona. Cukup Kira, boleh-kan?"senyum Hongki lagi. Kira hanya membuang muka.

"Ng…maaf soal perlakuanku dan teman-temanku. Kami hanya mau kalian menjaga rahasia ini"ucap Hongki.

"Tak usah kalian beritahu juga kami akan melakukannya. Kau pikir kami orang yang suka membeberkan masalah?"kesal Kira.

"Aah…sudah kuduga..dari awal aku melihatmu, Aku rasa kau bukan orang yang suka bergosip"tawa kecil Hongki.

"Memang bukan! Enak saja kau menyebutku seperti itu!"Kira menatap tajam Hongki.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku percaya padamu"senyum Hongki. Tiba-tiba Handphone Hongki berbunyi, Hongki-pun melihat pesan yang masuk.

"Teman-temanmu sudah kembali ketempat tadi. Kau juga boleh kembali sekarang"ucap Hongki. Tanpa melihat Hongki, Kira-pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hongki.

"Ah! Tunggu dulu!"Hongki berlari mendahului Kira & mencegatnya.

"Apa lagi?"sinis Kira.

"Ng…kau sudah tahu namaku? Kau murid baru-kan? Aku Lee Hongki, kelas 3-D"senyum Hongki sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mengajakku berkenalan? Ternyata memang seorang _Cassanova_…"gerutu Kira.

"Hey…aku-kan hanya mengajak berkenalan..jujur saja, aku suka padamu"senyum Hongki. Kira langsung terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Hongki.

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku suka kepribadianmu. Aku pikir kita orang yang cocok. Hahaha…aku harap kita bisa jadi Sunbae & Hoobae yang baik, ah..tidak! bagaimana kalau teman?"ucap Hongki sambil tersenyum lebar. Kira langsung menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar ucapan Hongki berikutnya, ini hanya sebatas hubungan Sunbae & Hoobae, mungkin teman. Hongki bukan 'Menyukainya'.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang"ucap Kira datar sambil berjalan melewati Hongki.

"Apa? Hey…aku-kan bukan orang asing…aku masih sunbae-mu disekolah.."

"Akegawa Kira, 1-F!"teriak Kira yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongki.

Flash Back END

.

"Suka…walaupun hanya kata-kata seperti itu, tetap saja aku kepikiran…"gumam Kira yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Orang pujaan sepertimu bilang suka? Apapun kepribadianku, aku tetap wanita. Mana bisa aku mengabaikan kata-kata itu begitu saja…Dasar Kira bodoh! Untuk apa ada 'harapan' walaupun sedikit! Assh…aku mau tidur!"kesal Kira yang langsung menarik selimutnya mencoba untuk tidur.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Wah…study tour ke Osaka-Jepang, 3 hari 4 malam?"seru Kazu saat melihat selebaran tentang Study Tour pertamanya di MyeoungDam.

"Berarti kau dan teman-temanmu bisa kembali ke Jepang, senangnya~"senyum Xia Mei yang duduk disamping Kazu. Kazu-pun menoleh.

"Hehe…tapi tetap saja jauh. Aku dan teman-temanku-kan berasal dari Tokyo"senyum tipis Kazu.

"Apa kau pernah ke Osaka?"tanya Suhee yang langsung ikut dalam perbicaraan.

"Hmm…pernah waktu kecil, tapi aku tidak begitu ingat"jelas Kazu.

"Haha..setidaknya kita punya orang yang bisa berbahasa Jepang disini. Saat kita punya waktu bebas disana, kita tidak perlu kesulitan dalam bicara"Hyunmi juga ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Hey…kalau hanya bahasa nasional aku bisa, tapi Osaka itu punya logat. Kalau pakai logat, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan orang Osaka"tawa kecil Kazu.

"Yah…tidak mungkin-kan semua orang Osaka pakai logat. Pasti ada yang mengerti bahasa nasional, pokoknya saat waktu bebas kau harus menemani kami jalan-jalan"ucap Hyunmi sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Kazu. Kazu melihat selebarannya lagi.

"Hari pertama & kedua study tour, hari terakhir waktu bebas…hmm, baiklah. Tapi maaf..aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sepanjang hari, aku juga mau membagi waktu bersama teman-temanku"jelas Kazu sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, kami mengerti. Atur saja…mungkin pagi kau bisa pergi bersama kami, atau siang…kita gantian saja. Kita gilir waktunya"senyum Xia Mei.

Kazu dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

Kelas 3-D

.

"Selama kelas 1 menjalani study tour di Jepang. Semua murid kelas 3 akan belajar dirumah, kecuali yang nilainya masih kurang pada ujian sebelumnya, diwajibkan datang kesekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan"jelas wali kelas 3-D.

"Aaah…jadi kita dirumah selama 3 hari…hmm…sepertinya aku akan bosan…"gerutu Hongki yang moodnya sudah mulai membaik. Ia-pun melirik kearah Jonghun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Jonghuuun~ selama 3 hari itu kau mau apa?"tanya Hongki dengan raut wajah malas.

"Belajar?"jawab Jonghun singkat.

"Apa? Ash…aku tahu kau pasti belajar, tapi kau tidak mungkin menggunakan 3 hari penuh itu untuk belajar. Aku tahu sifatmu…"gerutu Hongki dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bisa mabuk buku kalau 3 hari terus belajar!"ucap Jonghun.

"Bagaimana kalau ke klub?"ucap Hongki sambil berbisik.

"Itu pada malam hari ya, lalu bagaimana paginya? Hanya dirumah?"tanya Jonghun.

"Hnng…kalau kita jalan-jalan…tidak seru kalau tidak ada Minan…ke klub juga…tidak ada Minan…pasti para noona Minan bertanya yang macam-macam"gerutu Hongki sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ckckck…padahal selalu bertengkar, tapi kalau orangnya tidak ada, kau juga-kan yang merindukkannya…"senyum licik Jonghun.

"Ash…aku bosan kalau tidak ada yang aku jahili"gumam Hongki.

"Pak, aku dengar akan ada beberapa orang kelas 3 yang jadi mentor. Apa dari kelas kita ada yang ditunjuk?"tanya ketua kelas 3-D kepada wali kelasnya. Hongki & Jonghun langsung melirik kearah wali kelas.

"Oh iya, Bapak sampai lupa dengan masalah itu. Dari kelas 3-D, hanya satu orang. Shin Minjoo kau akan menjadi perwakilan mentor dari kelas 3-D"ucap wali kelas sambil menunjuk ketua kelas bernama Minjoo itu.

"Hm…jadi kelas 3 juga ada yang ikut kesana…"gumam Hongki.

"Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya-kan.."tambah Jonghun sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela, mencari pemandangan yang tidak membosankan.

"Minjoo, sepulang sekolah datanglah keruang guru untuk membahas masalah ini, kau bersama dengan 4 orang kelas 3 lain yang juga ditunjuk. Hm…kalau tidak salah, Kim Hanul dari 3-A, Han Junho 3-C, Jennifer Ann 3-E, dan Oh Wonbin 3-E"jelas wali kelas.

"Oh Wonbin?"Hongki langsung terkejut mendengar nama itu.

"Dia jadi mentor tahun ini…"gumam Jonghun. Ia melirik kearah Hongki didepannya yang terdiam kaku.

.

Hongki POV

"…Kim Hanul dari 3-A, Han Junho 3-C, Jennifer Ann 3-E, dan Oh Wonbin 3-E…"

"Oh Wonbin?"aku langsung terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu. Jadi…Wonbin akan ikut ke Jepang bersama kelas 1?

"Dia jadi mentor tahun ini…"Jonghun hanya bergumam. Aku langsung membalikkan badannku kearah Jonghun yang ternyata sedang melihat kerahku.

"Jonghun, kita ke Jepang.."ucapku dengan nada bersemangat.

"Apa?"kaget Jonghun.

"Dari pada 3 hari itu kita hanya berdiam diri dirumah, lebih baik kita juga ke Jepang. Kita berangkat sendiri, kita liburan sendiri, toh disana bisa bertemu Minan…hari terakhir pasti hari bebas…"ucapku sambil membolak-balikan kata, mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar Jonghun menerima ideku. (.)

"Ada apa denganmu? Bisa saja disana kau malah bertemu Wonbin.."heran Jonghun.

"Ha? Siapa bilang aku mau bertemu dengannya, sudah kubilang kita berlibur-kan…"gerutuku sambil menarik-narik tangan Jonghun.

"Haaah…sepertinya guru menyuruh kita untuk belajar dirumah, bukan liburan"Jonghun menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Aaaah…sudahlah. Kau dan aku sudah pintar! Hanya 3 hari ini…"aku terus merayu Jonghun. Aku memeggang kedua pipinya dan mengarahkan wajahnya kehadapanku.

"Ayolah~ Jonghunnieeee~"

"Ash! Jauhkan wajahmu! Menjijikan!"Jonghun melepas kedua tanganku. Aku-pun memasang raut wajah memelas.

"Hahaha..lagi-lagi kalian bertengkar seperti itu. Kalian lucu sekali"senyum Kim Heechul, orang yang duduk disamping kami. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kami.

"Ash…kalau begini kita bisa disangka pacaran?"kesal Jonghun sambil berbisik pelan.

"Kau memang suka padaku-kan…kita ini memang couple…ingat? JongKi couple…kau yang bilang kau suka padaku~"gerutuku sambil mencucukan bibirku.

"Itu saat kita masih kecil. Kalau kita tidak bersama sejak kecil juga, aku tidak akan bilang begitu. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang…tentu saja aku lebih memilih wanita daripada kau.."Jonghun menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aaaah…iya-iya…aku mengerti, aku juga lebih suka wanita (.) tapi…bagaimana? Ayo kita ke Jepang…"aku terus merayu Jonghun. Kali ini Jonghun yang memeggang kedua pipiku, tapi ia memutar kepalaku menghadap kedepan kelas.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang kau menghadap ke depan, siapkan bukumu, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"jelas Jonghun dengan nada datar. Yah…memang, kulihat wali kelasku sekaligus guru Bahasa sedang bersiap memulai pelajaran.

"Aaah..baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu"ucapku tanpa melihat kearah Jonghun.

_Aku rasa aku menyukainya…_

_Tidak apa-kan kalau kubilang menyukainya? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu_

Wonbin…apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Mirai**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

.

**Part 5**

**.**

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

"Hmm…apa lagi ya? Ah..! susu untuk Miki! Aku hampir lupa membelikan ini"seruku sambil mengambil 2 buah kotak susu segar di Frezzer Minimarket. Hari ini aku sedang belanja untuk keperluan study tour 4 hari lagi. Mungkin agak terlalu cepat untuk belanja, tapi selain hari Minggu kami tidak akan sempat keluar. Tapi hari ini aku memang sendiri, Kira tidak mau ikut karena kurang enak badan, sedangkan Miki membantu menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kami bawa di rumah.

Aku melihat tas belanjaanku dan mengeceknya sekali lagi. Aku-kan pelupa (=_=)

"Sepertinya lengkap. Kalau ada yang kurang, mungkin bisa kembali lagi kesini"gumamku sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kasir dan mengantri.

"Kau temannya Kira-kan?"tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, dan berbicara padaku. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Ho…Hongki sunbae?"kagetku saat melihat Hongki sunbae berdiri dihadapanku. Aku juga melirik kearah laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya. Aah…benar dia. Choi Jonghun (=_=)

Aku tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Aku hanya menyapa Hongki sunbae. Jonghun menatapku datar, ia juga tidak bilang sepatah kata-pun.

"Woah…ternyata benar temannya Kira! Oh iya, siapa namamu? Dan temanmu yang kecil itu?"tanya Hongki sunbae sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Uzumi Kazu, dan temanku itu namanya Amakura Miki"jawabku.

"Oh…Kazu & Miki ya? Nama yang bagus"senyum Hongki sunbae. Aku-pun membalas senyumnya. Hongki sunbae melirik kearah tas belanjaanku.

"Kau belanja? Untuk study tour?"tanya Hongki sunbae lagi. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Hey…cepat maju. Disini sudah mengantri"tiba-tiba saja Jonghun membuka mulutnya dan menatapku datar. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku. Ternyata benar, orang didepanku sudah selesai membayar. Sekarang giliranku. Tapi, apa tidak bisa nada bicaranya itu lebih ramah? Issh..dasar _Cold Prince_

Tak lama, aku-pun selesai membayar semua belanjaanku dikasir. Aku bersiap untuk meninggalkan Minimarket.

"Kazu, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan!"aku kembali membalikkan badan saat Hongki sunbae memanggilku. Aku-pun menunggu kedua Pujaan sekolah itu sebentar didepan kasir. Tak lama, Hongki sunbae & Jonghun juga selesai membayar belanjaanya. Mereka menghampiriku, walaupun yang kelihatan menghampiri hanya Hongki sunbae. Mana mungkin Jonghun! (+_+)

"Iya, ada apa sunbae?"tanyaku heran.

"Kira dimana?"ucap Hongki sunbae.

"Kira? Dia…ada dirumah. Ada apa sunbae?"tanyaku lagi. Aku heran, mengapa Hongki sunbae bertanya soal Kira. Mereka kenal dekat?

"Oh tidak apa. Kalian tinggal 1 rumah-kan? Dimana?"Hongki sunbae balik bertanya. Aku semakin heran dengan sikap Hongki sunbae. Entah apa yang harus kujawab sekarang. Apa aku percaya pada Hongki sunbae? Tapi…bertanya soal Kira berarti ada sesuatu-kan?

"Hongki, kau mau apa?"Jonghun terlihat kesal dengan sikap Hongki yang terus-terusan bertanya. Mungkin dia sudah bosan berada didepanku. Huffth…

"Aku hanya bertanya kok~"jawab Hongki sunbae kepada Jonghun. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memanggilnya sunbae, aku sudah terbiasa dengan _Jonghun._

"3 Blok dari sini, di Apartemen Sangmo"jelasku sambil melirik sekilas ke Jonghun yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Oh, kau tinggal di Apartemen itu. Ng…Kazu…kau kenal dengan Oh Wonbin?"tanya Hongki sunbae tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Siapa?"bingungku yang memang sama sekali tidak mengenal nama itu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu Hongki?"Jonghun juga terlihat terkejut saat Hongki sunbae menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak kenal. Baiklah, tidak apa. Aku hanya bertanya"senyum Hongki sunbae sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari minimarket. Aku-pun mengikutinya karena memang aku juga mau keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"Aaah…hujan…"keluhku saat keluar dan melihat hujan turun cukup deras.

"Ash…baiklah"kulihat Jonghun mengeluarkan Handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Supirku akan menjemput, kita tunggu disini beberapa menit lagi"suara Jonghun cukup bisa kudengar saat ia berbicara dengan Hongki sunbae.

_Supir? Hmm…ternyata selain tampan dan pintar, mereka memang anak-anak orang Kaya. Jelas saja julukannya pangeran. Tapi tetap saja…bagiku sekarang Jonghun itu hanya seorang Cold Prince_

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah sore & aku lupa membawa payung. Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama, aku-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunggu didepan minimarket. Hongki sunbae melirik kearahku lagi.

"Kazu? Kau tidak bawa payung?"tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya padanya? Jangan bilang kau mau mengantarnya pulang…"gerutu Jonghun dengan wajah malas.

"He? Memang tidak boleh? Dia menumpang saja sebentar di mobil, kan kita satu arah"ucap Hongki sunbae. Jonghun hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Iya sudahlah, aku juga tak berharap kau bantu. (Jonghun)

"Kazu!"tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggilku dari arah lain. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Seunghyun?"kagetku saat melihat Seunghyun berlari menghampiriku sambil membawa payung.

"Kau kenapa ada disini?"tanyaku.

"Haha…tadi aku mencarimu dirumah. Tapi kata Miki kau sedang ke minimarket, dan hujan turun. Kebetulan Miki tahu kau tidak bawa payung, jadi dia menyuruhku menjemputmu"jelas Seunghyun sambil tersenyum. Ia-pun memberikan salah satu payungnya kepadaku.

"Ah…terima kasih"ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Bukankah kalian laki-laki yang ada di klub malam waktu itu?"kaget Seunghyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jonghun & Hongki sunbae dibelakangku.

"Hey…suaramu itu bisa kau pelankan sedikit tidak? Kau mencemarkan nama orang"gerutu Hongki sunbae dengan nada sinis sambil menatap Seunghyun tajam.

"Ka…kalian sedang apa disini? Jangan-jangan mengincar Kazu lagi?"tambah Seunghyun.

"Ha? Apa kau bilang? Enak saja…kau pikir kami ini _Stalker_…"Hongki sunbae terlihat kesal dengan ulah Seunghyun. Aku-pun mencoba menenangkan Seunghyun.

"Sudahlah. Bukan begitu, mereka Kakak kelasku disekolah. Kami kebetulan bertemu diminimarket"jelasku kepada Seunghyun. Kulihat Jonghun hanya menatapku sinis ketika aku bersama dengan Seunghyun. Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dihadapan kami. Ternyata itu supir Jonghun yang datang menjemput. Jonghun-pun menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintu.

"Wah...ternyata kalian orang kaya yah…"gumam Seunghyun yang terpukau dengan mobil Jonghun.

"Seunghyun, kita pulang sekarang. Hongki sunbae, aku duluan"sapaku ramah sambil menarik tangan Seunghyun pergi. Hongki sunbae hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

Jonghun POV

"Kazu!"kudengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Aku melirik sekilas kearah gadis Jepang itu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata laki-laki yang pernah bersamanya malam itu.

"Haha…tadi aku mencarimu dirumah. Tapi kata Miki kau sedang ke minimarket, dan hujan turun. Kebetulan Miki tahu kau tidak bawa payung, jadi dia menyuruhku menjemputmu"jelas laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum. Ia-pun memberikan salah satu payungnya kepada gadis Jepang itu.

"Ah…terima kasih"ucap gadis Jepang itu sambil tersenyum. Aku masih menatap kedua orang itu datar, entah kenapa mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari mereka.

"Eh? Bukankah kalian laki-laki yang ada di klub malam waktu itu?"laki-laki itu mengingat kami. Dan sekarang ia sedikit ribut dengan Hongki. Aku hanya diam tidak mau melayani lelaki bodoh itu, biarkan saja Hongki yang meladeni. Hongki memang seperti itu. Kulihat gadis Jepang itu menenangkan teman lelakinya(?) yang sedang ribut dengan Hongki.

Mereka kenal dekat ya? Kalau tidak salah waktu itu dia bilang, laki-laki itu adalah tetangganya, mereka seumuran. Ckckck…mencurigakan, apa benar hanya teman?

Tak lama supirku-pun datang. Aku menghampiri mobilku dan membuka pintu.

"Wah...ternyata kalian orang kaya yah…"gumam lelaki itu. Aku tetap diam tidak perduli. Gadis Jepang dan temannya itu-pun pergi setelah pamit, yah…hanya dengan Hongki.

"Hongki, cepat masuk. Kau mau kehujanan?"ucapku sambil memasuki mobilku. Kulihat Hongki masih menatap kearah gadis Jepang itu. Tak lama ia-pun ikut masuk ke mobil.

Mobil kami berjalan melewati kedua orang itu. Arah kami memang sama.

Kulihat mereka berdua sedang bersenda gurau sepanjang perjalanan. Aku hanya menatap mereka datar. Heh? Akrab sekali…aku rasa mereka Pacaran.

"Wah…kelihatannya mereka akrab sekali. Mereka tetangga-kan?"gumam Hongki yang juga melihat kedua pasangan itu.

"Tidak tahu"jawabku singkat.

"He? Jonghun? Kenapa tatapan matamu seperti itu?"bingung Hongki sambil menatapku aneh. Aku-pun melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan tatapanku?"aku bertanya balik. Hongki masih menatapku bingung.

"Aaah…tidak"kali ini dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi _Smiled-Eye-_nya keluar.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Perjalanan kami-pun berlanjut.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Sepulang dari minimarket. Seunghyun mampir ke rumah Kazu. Ada yang mau ia tanyakan kepada Kazu soal pelajaran. Yah, Kazu memang pintar. Dia selalu jadi tempat untuk bertanya oleh teman-temannya. Tapi terkadang dia juga yang banyak bertanya. (^_^)

Seunghyun & Kazu-pun belajar bersama.

"Ini sih bisa pakai cara yang lebih mudah…untuk apa kau menghapal rumus panjangnya.."gumam Kazu sambil menjelaskan cara menyelesaikan suatu soal Matematika.

"Ng? Habis aku hanya tahu cara ini…kau tahu darimana cara seperti itu?"Seunghyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat penjelasan Kazu dibukunya.

"Hah…aku lebih suka mencari cara sendiri yang lebih mudah. Daripada membuang-buang waktu, toh cara seperti ini bermanfaat saat ujian. Kita tidak perlu menghitung lama"jelas Kazu sambil tersenyum. Seunghyun hanya menatap dalam Kazu yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Hey! Yang harusnya kau tatap itu bukumu, bukan Kazu!"tiba-tiba saja Miki datang & menepuk kencang pundak Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang terkejut-pun, sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Miki.

"Mi…Miki? Kau mengagetkanku!"gerutu Seunghyun sambil cemberut. Miki langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Habisnya…kulihat kau hanya memperhatikan Kazu, bukan bukumu. Kau suka Kazu yah?"ledek Miki dengan senyum nakal sambil melirik kearah Kazu.

"A..apa? Bu…bukan begitu!"wajah Seunghyun terlihat memerah. Sementara Kazu tidak memperdulikan omongan Miki, dia masih sibuk menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika Seunghyun. Seunghyun-pun melirik kearah Kazu yang tidak ada respon apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas panjang, merasa lega(?) Kazu tidak menanggapinya.

"Miki…bukankah kau bilang ada PR yang mau kau tanyakan?"tanya Kazu sambil menoleh kearah Miki.

"Eh? Oh iya…PR Bahasa Inggris…aigoo…aku ambil dulu bukunya"ucap Miki yang langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil buku PR. Miki pergi, Kira-pun datang. Ia melihat Seunghyun di ruang tamu.

"He? Kau lagi…"gerutu Kira cemberut saat melihat Seunghyun. Kira-pun duduk di sofa yang ada dibelakang Kazu.

"Kira…"Seunghyun hanya menghela nafas. (=..=)

Hubungan Kira & Seunghyun memang agak buruk. Maksudnya mereka kurang akur, entah kenapa Kira suka menjahili Seunghyun ataupun bicara datar padanya. Dan sepertinya Seunghyun takut pada Kira(?) Tapi tetap saja mereka berteman, sama seperti Kazu & Miki. Hanya cara berteman mereka berbeda. (^_^)

"Oh iya…tadi aku bertemu Hongki sunbae di minimarket, dan ia menanyaimu"ucap Kazu sambil menoleh kearah Kira.

"Ha? Menanyaiku? Untuk apa?"bingung Kira.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kira, apa kau ada hubungan dengan Hongki sunbae?"tanya Kazu sambil menatap Kira serius.

"Ha? Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan para Pujaan sekolah itu…"gerutu Kira.

"Lalu…untuk apa dia menanyaiku. Aku kira kalian ada sesuatu. Oh iya, dia juga bertanya soal…Oh Wonbin? Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Kazu lagi.

"Oh Wonbin? Wonbin sunbae?"

"Eh? Kau kenal? Siapa?"bingung Kazu.

"Hanya kebetulan bertemu di Lab, dan ia memberitahu namanya. Sepertinya mengajakku berkenalan. Sunbae kita, dia kelas 3"jelas Kira.

"Ha? Berkenalan? Jangan-jangan dia juga seorang _Cassanova_, sama saja seperti para pujaan sekolah itu…"ucap Kazu sambil menghela nafas panjang. (=A=)

"Ng…aku rasa dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Wajahnya memang tampan, tak jauh beda dengan para Pujaan itu, tapi sepertinya dia orang baik…"gumam Kira sambil mengingat-ingat soal Wonbin. Kazu-pun langsung melirik heran kearah Kira.

"He? Kau memuji orang barusan? Laki-laki?"heran Kazu.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa?"Kira lebih bingung. Kazu diam sejenak.

"Ah…tidak. Hanya saja kau-kan jarang memuji orang, apalagi dia laki-laki & baru kau kenal"jelas Kazu.

"Issh…apa aku sejahat itu? Ckckck"gerutu Kira sambil membaringkan badannya di sofa.

Kazu-pun melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Seunghyun. Miki juga datang membawa buku PRnya dan ikut belajar bersama.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Oh? Halo"senyum seorang laki-laki sipit didepanku. Kali ini tak sengaja kami bertemu di Lab Komputer.

"Oh…Hai, Wonbin sunbae"sapaku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kami jadi sering bertemu. Bukan hanya disekolah, bahkan saat pulang kerumah. Kami satu arah, jadi terkadang dia pulang bersamaku, Miki dan juga Kazu. Akhirnya kedua anak itu juga kenal dengan Wonbin sunbae.

"Pelajaranmu sudah selesai?"senyumnya ramah.

"Iya. Sepertinya sunbae senang sekali datang paling awal ya…disaat kelas 1 baru saja selesai, kau selalu datang paling pertama"ucapku.

"Haha..benarkah? aku tidak sadar…mungkin karena kebetulan pelajaranku juga selesai dengan cepat. Daripada lama-lama dikelas, lebih baik aku kesini"senyumnya lagi. Kali ini diikuti sedikit tawa ramah.

"Hmm..baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan"ucapku sambil berjalan melewatinya. Tapi tanganku ditarik, sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahku. Aku-pun menoleh kearah Wonbin sunbae, orang yang telah menarik tanganku.

"Ada apa lagi sunbae?"kulihat mata sipit indahnya itu hanya menatapku dalam. Ia terus menatapku tanpa bicara, mata kami-pun saling bertemu pandang. Wajahnya memang tampan, tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan manis ini(?) untuk memandangi wajahnya.

Apa? A…apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku menikmati ini semua?

"Su…sunbae?"aku berusaha memecahkan lamunanku & juga lamunan Wonbin sunbae. Wonbin sunbae yang terkejut mendengar suaraku-pun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tanganku.

"A..ah…ma…maaf, aku hanya mau tanya. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk study tour besok?"tanyanya dengan senyum manis sambil membetulkan poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Persiapanku?"

"Oh! Maksudku persiapanmu dan teman-temanmu. Ini study tour pertama kalian di MyeoungDam-kan, kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bisa tanya padaku"ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa kulihat raut wajahnya yang malu. Pipi putihnya berubah agak memerah. Wajahnya makin terlihat manis sekarang. Ah? Lagi-lagi pikiranku…

"O..oh..i..iya sunbae. Semua sudah beres, kami siap berangkat besok. Kalau besok kami butuh bantuan, kami akan bertanya padamu"ucapku. Aku ingat dia salah satu perwakilan kelas 3 yang ikut menjadi mentor. Kulihat gerombolan murid kelas 3 lain mulai datang. Aku-pun langsung pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Wonbin sunbae.

_Braaakk. _Aku menabrak seseorang karena berjalan menunduk. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kupikir wajahku memerah setiap bertemu dengan Wonbin sunbae. Karena itu aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku. Tapi ternyata aku malah menabrak orang.

"Ki…ra?"kudengar suara nyaring seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Dengan cepat aku mendangakkan kepalaku dan menatap orang itu. Lee Hongki!  
>Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencoba melewatinya.<p>

"He…hey! Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Kau yang menabrakku, kau belum minta maaf.."ia menarik tanganku. Astaga…kenapa laki-laki senang sekali menarik tanganku saat aku menjauhi mereka! (=_=)

"A..apa? hanya ditabrak begitu saja…kau tidak sampai jatuh-kan!"gerutuku kesal sambil melepaskan tanganku.

"Ck…baiklah-baiklah. Lagipula tidak sakit sama sekali. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah heran. Pikiranku kembali melayang saat mengingat kata-katanya malam itu. _Aku menyukaimu._

Ash! Walaupun aku sudah tahu maksudnya hanya sebatas Sunbae & Hoobae tapi tetap saja!, jujur aku sempat berpikir jauh dengan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu-kan.."ucapku.

"Hee? Hyung? Ada apa dengan Kira?"bingung Minhwan yang tiba-tiba datang dan menatap kami heran.

"Ng? Minan?"kaget Hongki. Aku rasa aku tahu penyebab si magnae Pujaan ini kembali kemari.

"Kau pasti lupa bukumu"ucapku sambil mengambil salah satu buku dari tanganku dan memberikannya padanya.

"Ah..iya! aku lupa bukuku, untung kau menemukannya"ucap Minhwan sembari tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu dari tanganku.

"Ka…kalian…"Hongki menatap aneh kami berdua.

"He? Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?"heran Minhwan.

"Kalian…akrab ya?"tanya Hongki.

"Ha? Kami-kan teman sekelas…bukankah ini sama seperti aku memperlakukan yang lain?"Minhwan terlihat makin heran. Hongki-pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa sih Hyung? Memangnya aneh kalau aku bicara dengan Kira?"Minhwan melirik kearahku. Aku-pun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah! Ja…jangan-jangan…"seru Minhwan tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Hongki-pun langsung mendelik tajam kearah Minhwan.

"Orang yang membuatmu senang itu Ki-…! Hmmppthh!"Hongki membungkam mulut Minhwan saat ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ha? Ada apa?"heranku melihat kedua pujaan didepanku ini.

"Ah…tidak ada apa-apa…Minan, sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu sekarang, jangan katakan apa-apa…"kulihat Hongki membisikkan sesuatu dengan Minhwan. Tak lama ia-pun melepaskan Minhwan dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Minhwan hanya menggerutu kesal.

"Ckckckck…ayolah kita kembali kekelas"ucapnya datar. Aku masih berkutat dengan wajah heranku, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Tapi iya sudahlah…itu tidak mungkin. Aku-pun tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan para Pujaan ini. (=_=)

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

"Hnnng…akhirnya besok study tour…Jepang…Jepang…sayang sekali bukan Tokyo"aku bergumam sendiri sambil menunggu kedua temanku, Kira-Miki datang. Aku duduk disalah satu bangku taman MyeoungDam yang letaknya dekat dengan Gerbang Utama.

"Ha? Ckckck…cepatlah…aku tunggu didekat Gerbang"tiba-tiba saja seseorang ikut duduk disampingku sambil berkutat dengan Handphonenya. Aku-pun melirik.

_Jonghun? _Mata-ku terbelalak saat melihatnya disampingku. Sadar ada orang juga disampingnya, ia-pun melirik kearahku.

"Ha? Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyanya heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang menunggu temanku…"jawabku datar. Ia memalingkan pandangannya sejenak.

"Issh…kau pasti merasa terganggu.."gerutuku pelan.

"Hng…aku heran kenapa harus bertemu disini. Kalau saja aku tidak menunggu Hongki aku pasti sudah pergi sekarang…ck…tidak ada tempat lain yang nyaman untuk menunggu seseorang.."Jonghun bergumam sendiri. Ia tidak menatapku sedikit-pun. Tapi aku tahu, sindiran-sindiran itu pasti untukku. (=_=)

Aku-pun hanya diam, tidak mau meresponnya sama sekali. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau setiap bertemu harus bertengkar, lebih baik perang dingin seperti ini-kan.

Tiba-tiba saja Handphoneku berbunyi. Aku melihat kearah layar Handphoneku, ternyata Seunghyun yang menelepon.

"Ada apa Seung?"tanyaku.

"_Kazu? Kabar bagus! Aku juga akan ke Osaka!_"seru Seunghyun ditelepon.

"Ha? Study tour-mu? Kau juga akan ke Osaka? Kenapa baru diumumkan sekarang?"

"_Hahaha, nanti saja kuceritakan. Yang jelas kita akan bertemu di Osaka nanti!_"Seunghyun-pun langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Ha..halo? Seunghyun?"aku-pun langsung menatap layar Handphoneku. Memang sudah mati.

.

Jonghun POV

Ditengah suasana dingin tanpa ada satupun yang bicara, tiba-tiba saja Handphone miliknya berdering dan memecahkan suasana.

"Ada apa Seung?"tanyanya ditelepon. Mendengar kata 'Seung' aku-pun langsung melirik kearahnya. _Seung? Seunghyun? Laki-laki itu? Dia meneleponnya?_ Aku terus bergumam didalam hati.

"Ha? Study tour-mu? Kau juga akan ke Osaka? Kenapa baru diumumkan sekarang?"

Kali ini mereka membicarakan soal Study Tour. _Apa maksudnya Osaka? Laki-laki itu juga akan ke Osaka?_ Aku masih mencuri lirikan kearahnya. Tak lama ia mengakhiri teleponnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melirik kearahku, mata kami-pun bertemu pandang.

Namun dengan cepat kami mengalihkan pandangan. _Ah…apa-apaan dia, tiba-tiba melirik seperti itu_?. Pikiranku sempat kacau.

.

Kazu POV

_Kenapa dia melirikku? Dari tadi dia melirikku? Ah…kenapa juga aku selalu melirik kearahnya_?, seakan-akan tidak mau melewatkan sedetikpun kesempatan untuk melihat _Cold Prince _tampan ini. (=_=)

_Ah…tidak. Lagi-lagi berpikir seperti ini…aku ini kenapa sih? Padahal hubungan kami buruk, dia juga selalu menyindirku, tapi aku merasa tidak apa-apa. Aigoo…_

"Tadi itu…laki-laki yang sering bersamamu?"tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seorang Choi Jonghun berbicara padaku. Aku-pun langsung menoleh kaget kearahnya.

"Ke…kenapa?"heran Jonghun sambil menatapku aneh. Justru aku yang harus merasa aneh. _Ini benar? Jonghun sedang mengajakku bicara sekarang? Sulit dipercaya. Ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan dia mau melakukan sesuatu._

"Si…siapa maksudmu?"tanyaku dengan nada hati-hati.

"Ya laki-laki yang sering bersamamu itu!…yang kau bilang tetangga rumahmu!"wajahnya terlihat agak kesal. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Seunghyun?"

"Yah…"

"I..iya, tadi Seunghyun. Ada apa?"

"Dia…juga akan ke Osaka?"Jonghun bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"He? Kau menguping ya?"seruku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jonghun.

"Apa? Enak saja! Siapa suruh bicara disampingku? Suaramu itu berisik tahu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak dengar"ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Ia-pun membuang muka.

"Kazu!"tiba-tiba kudengar suara Miki memanggil. Aku-pun menoleh. Kulihat Kira & Miki sedang berjalan kearahku.

"He? Kenapa kau bersama dengan Jonghun sunbae?"bingung Miki saat melihat Jonghun ada disampingku. Jonghun tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam entah dengan wajah dingin atau kesalnya itu.

"Jonghun! Ternyata kau disini!"Hongki sunbae-pun muncul dari arah berlawanan. Ia-pun tak kalah kaget saat melihatku bersama dengan Jonghun.

"Eh? Kenapa ramai sekali? Ada kalian juga…"ucap Hongki sunbae. Kulihat Hongki sunbae melirik kearah Kira & tersenyum. Namun Kira membuang muka dan tidak menghiraukan Hongki sunbae.

"Oh iya, mulai besok kalian study tour-kan? Pasti senang sekali bisa kembali ke Jepang selama beberapa hari"senyum Hongki sunbae.

"Ah..haha, tidak juga sunbae. Kami berasal dari Tokyo, Osaka itu jauh dari Tokyo"senyum Miki.

"Oh begitu…haha, ternyata tetap saja tempatnya berbeda yah. Tapi kalian tetap orang Jepang-kan, jadi tidak perlu merasa asing mengunjungi Osaka. Teman-teman kalian pasti mengandalkan kalian untuk komunikasi disana"ucap Hongki sunbae ditambah dengan _Smiled-Eye_-nya. Aku & juga Miki hanya bisa tersenyum mengangguk. Tentu saja mata kami tak bisa berpaling dari Sunbae cantik ini.

.

Jonghun POV

Lagi-lagi Hongki seenaknya mengobrol dengan para gadis Jepang itu. _Aku heran, kenapa ia selalu bisa dengan mudah mendekati orang-orang? Apa karena sifatnya itu?_

"Haah…mau orang Jepang atau bukan, tetap saja kalau tidak pernah ke Osaka pasti merasa asing"ucapku dingin sambil beranjak dari dudukku. _Apa? Apa yang aku ucapkan barusan?_

"Jo..Jonghun?"heran Hongki. Kulihat para gadis Jepang itu hanya menatapku tajam dan heran. Terutama Kazu. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat namanya.

"Kalian ini jangan merasa istimewa hanya karena kalian murid asing. Lihat sekeliling kalian, ini sekolah Internasional, murid asing bukan hanya kalian"lagi-lagi ucapan tajam keluar dari mulutku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bicara seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal sekarang.

"A…apa? Kami tidak berpikir begitu!"kesal Kazu sambil menatapku kesal.

"Hah…kau juga. Sepertinya kau jadi besar kepala dan terlalu senang hanya karena Hongki sering mengajakmu bicara"ucapku lagi. Membalas tatapan anehnya itu.

"Apa?"ia terlihat kesal.

"Jonghun? Kenapa sih?"Hongki-pun tak kalah heran dengan sifatku ini.

"Hongki, kita pulang sekarang. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu tadi, jangan membuatku menunggu lagi sekarang"aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan para gadis Jepang itu.

"Jonghun? Tunggu!"Hongki-pun mengejarku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang para gadis Jepang itu pikirkan sekarang. Terutama Kazu. Ia pasti sangat kesal dengan kata-kataku. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berkata sekejam itu. Aku hanya merasa kesal setiap kali ingat 'Laki-laki' itu.

"Jonghun…kau kenapa sih? kata-katamu barusan kejam sekali"ucap Hongki sambil melirikku aneh.

"Hongki, kau suka dengan temannya itu-kan? Gadis Jepang yang bernama Kira…tapi kau lihat sendiri sifatnya tadi!. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikanmu sedikitpun walaupun kau seorang pujaan sekolah"ucapku asal.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya-kan…lagipula aku bukan menyukainya. Aku hanya tertarik padanya"ucap Hongki sambil tersenyum meremehkan kata-kataku.

"Hongki! Kau menyukainya! Suka!"ucapku lantang dengan setengah membentak. Hongki-pun terdiam heran melihat sikap anehku. Aku juga heran kenapa aku harus marah-marah seperti ini. Aku-pun memalingkan pandanganku dari arah Hongki yang masih menatapku heran.

"Sudahlah, itu urusanku"senyum tipis Hongki. Aku hanya diam.

"Jonghun…kau sedang _Bad Mood _yah? Atau ada masalah?"tanya Hongki dengan nada cemas.

"Hongki…kita pergi ke Jepang besok"ucapku singkat tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Hah? Jepang? Jadi kau menyetujui permintaanku?"seru Hongki sambil mengejarku yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah dengar tadi-kan"gerutuku.

"Ah…jadi serius kita akan ke Jepang? Hahaha! Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolakku Jonghunnie~~~"Hongki memelukku manja. _Ash…ini memang sifatnya. Aku tidak bisa mengelak._

"Sepertinya kau memang _Bad Mood_ makanya tiba-tiba ingin liburan…"senyum nakal Hongki.

_Liburan? Begitukah? Aku hanya agak cemas kalau 'Laki-laki' itu benar-benar ke Osaka & pergi bersama Kazu. Ha? Apa? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Ash! Kenapa aku jadi ingat pasangan itu?_

"Kau benar. Kau harus menemaniku liburan!"seruku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehku.

"Ok Yeobo!"senyum iblis Hongki sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kita benar-benar terlihat seperti orang pacaran!"

"Hahaha padahal dulu kau yang selalu memanggilku seperti itu. Yeah! JongKi couple akan ke Jepang besok!"serunya.

Kami-pun memasuki mobil yang sudah menjemput kami.

**.**

**To Be Continued… (^_^)**

**Now Playing : Oh Wonbin – Always**

**.**

seungwon: haha sebenarnya itu cuma nama sih, tapi klo dianggep yoona juga gapapa :) aku kehabisan nama korea soalnya, hehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat Tinggi! Watak tokoh jauuuuuh beda dengan aslinya! Ceritanya makin LEBAY! Mianhae… (=..=v)**

**.**

**Ternyata alurnya masih saja lambat. Aiish…silahkan kritiknya. Yang banyak! (digaplok para Readers) Read Dozo, RnR Onegai Shimasu…Jebal~ (^_^)**

**.**

**Part 6**

**.**

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

Akhirnya tiba, hari keberangkatan kami ke Jepang. Kami sudah sampai bandara bahkan sudah masuk pesawat. Semua murid masuk dengan tertib.

"Ah…3 kursi sudah penuh semua. Kalau begini salah satu diantara kita ada yang duduk sendiri"gerutu Yoona saat melihat semua kursi yang berjejer 3 sudah penuh.

"Disini saja cepat! Kita hanya menghalangi jalan orang"seruku sambil menghampiri salah satu kursi berjejer 2. Yoona & Soyeon-pun menghampiriku.

"Kalian saja yang duduk berdua, aku duduk dibelakang kalian"ucapku sambil menyuruh Yoona & Soyeon duduk bersama.

"He? Kau tidak apa sendiri?"ucap Soyeon.

"Aku tidak sendiri…lagipula aku duduk dibelakang sini kok. Kita masih bisa mengobrol"senyumku yang langsung menempati kursiku. Yoona & Soyeon hanya mengangguk pelan dan menduduki kursi mereka.

.

Aku melihat murid-murid dibangku lain. _Hm? Ini bukannya kelas 1-F yah? Jadi kelas kami satu pesawat dengan kelas 1-F. Berarti ada Kira disini._

Aku melirik-lirik sampai kearah bangku depan. Mencari Kira. Kalau saja ketemu, biar dia yang duduk bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, tepatnya tidak terlihat karena semua murid sudah duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Aku-pun mengambil Handphoneku dan mengirim pesan kepada Kira.

.

_Kira, kau ada dipesawat N-364 kan? Aku juga ada disini. Kau di kursi sebelah mana?-Miki_

Tak lama Kira-pun membalas pesanku.

_He? Kau juga ada disini? Aku duduk di kursi deretan depan. Kau dimana?-Kira_

.

Aku-pun melirik kearah deretan kursi depan. Tapi Kira tidak terlihat sama sekali. Baru saja mau membalas pesannya, tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh tasnya dan duduk disampingku. Aku-pun menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Eh? Kau…Amakura Miki-kan?"tanya orang itu. Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Ah, dia-kan sunbae imut waktu itu. Benar, Lee Jaejin sunbae!

"Oh…Jaejin sunbae?"ucapku. Orang itu-pun langsung duduk disampingku.

"Wah..kita bertemu lagi"senyum Jaejin sunbae.

"I..iya. Kenapa sunbae ada disini? Tidak bersama kelas 2 lain?"bingungku.

"Aku bertugas mengawasi disini. Anggota OSIS memang berpencar di tiap pesawat untuk mengawasi Hoobae-hoobaenya"jelas Jaejin sunbae.

"He? Anggota OSIS? Jaejin sunbae anggota OSIS?"kagetku.

"Hahaha..kau masih belum tahu ya? Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah"senyum Jaejin sunbae diikuti tawa kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Ha? Ya ampun…aku baru tahu hal itu"ucapku dengan mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Ternyata sunbae imut ini adalah seorang ketua OSIS. Pasti dia orang yang sangat pintar. (OAO)

.

"Hyung, kau sudah dapat tempat duduk? He? Kenapa kau ada disini?"kaget seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang & berdiri disamping kursi kami. Aku-pun melihat kearah orang itu.

"Choi Minhwan?"aku juga tak kalah kaget. Aku lupa, Kira memang sekelas dengan Minhwan, jelas saja kalau dia juga ada dipesawat ini. (=_=)

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Kau lama sekali, jadi aku mencari kursiku sendiri"senyum Jaejin sunbae kepada Minhwan.

"Hyung/Sunbae kenal orang ini?"tanyaku berbarengan dengan Minhwan. Kami-pun saling menatap tajam.

"Eh? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Ah..tentu saja, kalian-kan sama-sama kelas satu"ucap Jaejin sunbae sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kenapa kau malah duduk dengan dia? Lalu aku dengan siapa?"gerutu Minhwan.

"Kau duduk denganku. Aku ikut pesawat ini"senyum seorang wanita yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Yeonhee noona?"kaget Minhwan & Jaejin sunbae berbarengan. Oh iya, dia Yeonhee-shi, guru UKS kami.

"Itu benar. Kalian duduk dibelakang kami saja"ucap Jaejin sunbae. Yeonhee-shi-pun menaruh tas dan duduk dikursinya. Sementara Minhwan masih mendelik tajam kearahku.

"Ckckck..kenapa aku harus satu pesawat denganmu. Hyung, hati-hati kau duduk dengannya. Dia suka berteriak-teriak"ucap Minhwan sambil meledekku.

"Heh? Apa aku seberisik itu?"bentakku kepada Minhwan.

"Tuh-kan…dia berteriak lagi"Minhwan membuang muka. (=_=)

"Hahahaha…sepertinya kalian saling mengenal satu sama lain yah. Kalian akrab sekali"tawa Jaejin sunbae melihat kelakuanku dan Minhwan.

"Sama sekali tidak!"sentak kami berbarengan.

"Sunbae…kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan dia? Kukira dia hanya berteman dengan para Pujaan sekolah"gerutuku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya teman lagi selain Hongki hyung & Jonghun hyung"ucap Minhwan sinis kepadaku.

"Iya. Kau-kan selalu mengikuti mereka, seperti anak ayam!"ledekku.

"He? Enak saja kau bilang aku anak ayam!"kesal Minhwan.

"Sudahlah…kalian jangan ribut dipesawat"lerai Jaejin sunbae. Kami hanya membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Minari…cepat duduk disini, pesawat akan _Take Off_"ucap Yeonhee-shii dari arah belakang. Minhwan-pun menghampiri Yeonhee-shii dan duduk dikursinya.

Aku-pun menyamankan posisi dudukku sebelum pesawat _Take Off_. Tak lama pesawat-pun berangkat. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku. Sedikit cemilan, Kue Kering ^^

"Sunbae, kau mau?"ucapku sambil menawarkannya.

"Eh? Pesawat baru saja _Take Off _ kau sudah mau makan?"heran Jaejin sunbae.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Makanan tidak akan enak kalau tidak segera dimakan"gerutuku sambil memakan kue-kueku.

"Hihi..kau benar-benar lucu yah. Makanmu banyak tapi kenapa badanmu tidak tumbuh ya?"ledek Jaejin sunbae yang melihat proporsi tubuh mungilku.

"Sunbae jangan meledekku! Ash…kejam sekali~"gerutuku sambil memalingkan wajahku dari sunbae imut ini.

"Hahaha, anak ini benar-benar lucu...coba aku punya adik sepertimu"tawa Jaejin sunbae lagi sambil menggodaku. _Haah…ternyata dimata Jaejin sunbae aku hanya sekedar anak kecil_. Aku terus memasang raut wajah cemberut tanpa memandang Jaejin sunbae.

"Ah…kau marah ya?"tanya Jaejin sunbae. Aku tidak menjawab. Masih dengan wajah cemberutku.

"Hmpht…kalau marah wajahmu juga lucu…hihihi"tawa kecil Jaejin sunbae malah berlanjut sekarang. _Ah…ayolah! Apa aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil?_

"Sunbae! Jangan terus-terusan meledekku"ucapku kesal.

"Hahaha…haah…jangan panggil aku sunbae…rasanya terlalu formal, itu tidak cocok dengan karakter _Cute_-mu"senyum Jaejin sunbae.

"Hah?"aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan. _Cute?_ Dia menganggapku seperti itu?

"La…lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"bingungku. Aku memikirkan bahasa Korea untuk memanggil orang yang lebih tua.

"Oppa?"ucapku.

"He? Oppa? Hm…lucu sih…tapi rasanya biasa sekali..orang Korea sudah sering mendengarnya"gumam Jaejin sunbae.

"Hee? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ah..sudahlah sunbae, jangan buat aku bingung!"ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Panggilan yang hanya bisa kau lakukan…jadi hanya kau yang memanggilku seperti itu…"senyum Jaejin sunbae sambil menatapku dalam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah imutnya terpampang jelas dihadapanku sekarang. Jarak kami sangat dekat, baru kali ini aku sedekat ini dengan lelaki. Wajahku terasa panas. Apa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang?

"A…apa?"bingungku. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat Jaejin sunbae.

"Pikirkan…dalam bahasa Jepang…"ucapnya lembut.

"Onii-san…?"gumamku.

"Onii-san? Apa itu? Sama dengan Oppa-yah? Terdengar lucu, baiklah! Kau panggil aku onii-san saja ya"sekarang ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis padaku. _Ya Tuhan…Imutnya!_

"Jaejin onii-san?"gumamku lagi.

"Yah…begitu juga lucu. Jadi aku tahu, kalau ada yang memanggilku seperti itu pasti kau"senyumnya lagi.

.

_Apa ini maksudnya panggilan istimewa dariku? Hanya aku yang memanggilnya seperti itu? Ah…aku rasa aku akan semakin dekat dengan Jaejin sun-..ah, Jaejin onii-san sekarang_

.

Minhwan POV

.

Aku sibuk membaca majalah game yang kubawa dari rumah. Pasangan yang duduk didepanku benar-benar berisik. (Miki & Jaejin?)

Ternyata gadis itu memang suka berteriak-teriak. _Haaah…entah kenapa sejak malam itu, ah bukan…hari itu. Saat aku mengejar pencuri tasnya. Kami jadi terus-terusan bertemu satu sama Satu sekolah! Ash…apa ini takdir?_

Aku menoleh kearah Yeonhee noona disampingku. Ia memakai Headphonenya sambil menatap awan diluar jendela pesawat. Pantas saja dari tadi diam saja.

.

Ada celah kecil, sangat kecil namun cukup untuk melihat badan seseorang yang duduk didepanku. Dari tadi mereka benar-benar tidak bisa diam. _Aku heran…sejak kapan mereka akrab seperti itu? Kalau Jaejin hyung sih memang gampang akrab dengan semua orang. Terlebih lagi dia ketua OSIS, aktif disekolah, sudah terbiasa bersosialisasi._

_Tapi gadis Jepang itu? Miki? Yah…sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu memang bisa membuat dia akrab dengan orang-orang baru. Hah? Sejak kapan aku mengenalnya seperti ini?_

.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Menatap kembali majalahku. Tapi karena suara berisik didepan, aku-pun kembali melirik kearah celah kecil itu.

.

_Hah?_ Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Jaejin hyung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Miki. Walaupun hanya celah kecil, tapi aku yakin Jaejin hyung sedang mendekati Miki.

_Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa dengan Jaejin hyung?_ Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kecemasan melanda pikiranku. Aku-pun bersiap untuk beranjak dari kursiku untuk menengok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikursi yang ada didepanku ini.

.

"Onii-san?"kudengar suara kecil Miki bicara pada Jaejin hyung. Aku-pun membatalkan rencanaku untuk mengintip mereka lebih jelas lagi. _Onii-san?_

Kudengar mereka bicara soal panggilan untuk Jaejin hyung. Jadi, Miki harus memanggil Jaejin hyung dengan panggilan Onii-san sekarang? Hanya dia yang memanggilnya begitu?

Aku terus menguping pembicaraan kedua orang didepanku itu.

.

"Minari? Kau sedang apa?"tanya Yeonhee noona tiba-tiba. Ia-pun melepaskan Headphonenya dan menatapku aneh. Sepertinya ia melihat gerak-gerikku.

"A..ah..tidak"ucapku terbata-bata sambil memalingkan wajahku. Yeonhee noona masih menatapku heran. Ternyata Yeonhee noona juga menyadari ada celah kecil didepan kami.

"Hmm…sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya"gumam Yeonhee noona. Aku hanya diam.

"Yah…Miki memang anak yang lucu sih. Bisa saja Jaejin suka padanya"ucapan Yeonhee noona barusan sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Su…Suka?"aku berusaha mengecilkan volume teriakanku agar tidak membuat keributan di pesawat.

"Iya. Aku juga suka dengan Miki. Hampir setiap hari dia datang ke UKS dan meminta plester"senyum Yeonhee noona.

"Ha? Dia mau mengoleksi plester?"gumamku heran. Memang dasar (Miki) anak aneh.

"Hahaha…aku kira juga begitu. Ternyata dia anak yang ceroboh, sedikit-sedikit jatuh. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak suka memakai plester, dia sudah biasa mengacuhkan luka-lukanya. Tapi dia bilang, dia membutuhkannya selama pelajaran"jelas Yeonhee noona. Aku hanya bisa mengaga heran. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku memang sudah memastikan dia anak yang aneh. Tapi…pribadinya memang lucu. Aku akui untuk yang satu itu…

"Kau kenal dengan Miki-kan?"tanya Yeonhee noona.

"Tidak!"jawabku singkat dengan raut wajah datar.

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau memperhatikan mereka berdua?"senyum Yeonhee noona.

"Ha? Jadi dari tadi noona melihatku?"kagetku.

"Hahahaha…gerak-gerikmu itu benar-benar terlihat tahu. Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali"tawa Yeonhee noona. Aku hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Miki merebut Hyungmu? Atau…"Yeonhee noona menggantungkan kata-katanya. Aku-pun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau takut Jaejin merebut Miki?"senyum nakal Yeonhee noona.

"Apa? Ma…mana mungkin aku seperti itu!"seruku yang terkejut mendengar lanjutan kalimat noona didepanku barusan. Yeonhee noona hanya tertawa melihat ekspresiku. Ia-pun mencubit-cubit pipiku.

"Hahaha..kau lucu sekali sih. Aku jadi semakin suka padamu~"Yeonhee noona merangkulku perlahan. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Memang banyak noona yang menyukaiku. Terutama di Klub.

"Ash…noona…jangan menggodaku sekarang"gerutu tanpa menatap wajah Yeonhee noona.

"Haha..baiklah"Yeonhee noona mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Ia-pun kembali memakai Headphonenya dan kembali dengan kegiatannya seperti tadi.

.

_Kau takut Jaejin merebut Miki?_

.

Ash…kenapa malah ingat kata-katanya barusan? Lagipula kenapa tadi aku sempat cemas? Apa yang aku cemaskan? Ah..lebih tepatnya siapa yang aku cemaskan?

Aku-pun kembali menatap majalahku. Berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Sore hari, akhirnya rombongan Sekolah Internasional MyeoungDam sampai di Osaka. Setelah berkumpul dibandara dan mendapat penjelasan soal hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka-pun bersiap untuk pergi ke hotel dan istirahat sebelum memulai kegiatan besok pagi.

.

"Kira!"Miki berlari menghampiri Kira yang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Kira-pun menoleh dan langsung mendekati Miki.

"Hey…tadi kau duduk disebelah mana sih? kenapa tidak balas pesanku?"tanya Kira.

"Hah..karena ribut dengan si Pujaan sekolah, aku jadi lupa membalas pesanmu. Setelah itu-pun Handphone dimatikan-kan…"gerutu Miki.

"Hah? Pujaan sekolah? Minhwan?"bingung Kira.

"Iya siapa lagi pujaan sekolah yang satu kelas denganmu"ucap Miki dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hah…bertengkar apa lagi?"Kira hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil melipat kedua tangan diatas dada.

"Yah..ribut seperti biasa. Tadinya aku mau kau duduk bersamaku karena aku duduk sendiri. Tapi Jaejin nii-san sudah lebih dulu duduk disampingku"ucap Miki.

"Ja..Jaejin nii-san? Lee Jaejin Ketua OSIS?"bingung Kira.

"Iyaaaah~ dia bilang aku harus memanggilnya onii-san. Jadi kupanggil Jaejin nii-san"jelas Miki dengan senyum manis.

"Ha? Kau dekat dengannya?"tanya Kira lagi.

"Aku rasa sekarang kami sudah dekat, hehehe"senyum Miki.

"Kau menyukainya yah?"tanya Kira penasaran, melihat ekspresi bahagia temannya itu saat membicarakan ketua OSIS mereka.

"He? Masa sih?"

"Mana aku punya perasaan-kan kau! Kalau menurutku sih…bisa saja kau menyukainya"jelas Kira.

"Haah? Hahaha…tidak tahu. Aku hanya pikir dia imut. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Wonbin sunbae?"senyum nakal Miki sambil melirik kearah Kira.

"Ha? Kenapa dia? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"ucap Kira.

"Aaah…benarkah? Kelihatannya kalian dekat sekali…ah, tidak…sepertinya Wonbin sunbae yang mendekatimu.."senyum Miki. Kira hanya diam tak berani menjawab apa-apa. Ia juga merasa Wonbin yang mendekatinya. Dan dia juga 'tidak bisa bilang tidak suka'. Baru kali ini ia membiarkan seorang laki-laki mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba beberapa teman Miki memanggilnya.

"Ah? Aku dipanggil. Baiklah, aku kembali ke rombonganku yah. Sampai bertemu besok!"ucap Miki sambil berlari meninggalkan Kira dan kembali ke rombongan kelasnya.

Kira masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Miki barusan.

.

***  
>Minhwan POV<p>

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Tapi aku belum juga tertidur. Bahkan masuk kamar-pun belum. Aku diganggu oleh telepon dari Hyungku yang berisik ini. (=_=)

.

"Hah? Kalian akan datang besok pagi? kenapa tidak hari terakhir saja? 2 hari kedepan kami benar-benar study tour. Tidak ada hari bebas, jadi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian hyung.."ucapku kepada Hongki hyung yang sedang meneleponku.

"_Yah, siapa juga yang mau ditemani olehmu! Kau study tour saja sana~ aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Jonghun_"ucap Hongki hyung sambil meledekku.

"Hufht…ternyata memang begitu ya~ ckckck…iya sudah! Kalian jalan-jalan saja sana!"gerutuku kesal. Akhirnya pertengkaran tidak jelas kami dimulai lagi. Tapi tak lama akhirnya aku juga yang mengalah, haaah…Hongki hyung memang seperti itu. Kami-pun mengakhiri pembicaraan kami.

.

"Minan?"tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku. Nama panggilanku. Ya, tidak ada yang memanggilku 'Minan' selain para Hyungku. Karena itu, tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti…

"Wonbin hyung…"gumamku pelan. Tubuhku serasa kaku melihat sosoknya berdiri dihadapanku sekarang. Ia menatapku dalam dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tak ada yang berubah.

"Kenapa ada disini? Kau belum tidur?"tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Kami-pun berdiri di pinggir balkon hotel sekarang. Hanya kami berdua.

"Ah…aku…habis menereima telepon"ucapku pelan. Wonbin hyung melirik kearah Handphoneku dan tersenyum.

"Pasti Hongki…atau Jonghun…"senyumnya ramah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sekarang matanya menerawang jauh memandang kearah langit yang kelam.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Hmhm…tidak berubah yah. Walaupun kalian sering bertengkar, tapi tetap saja kau sangat disayangi mereka…apalagi Hongki"sambung Wonbin hyung.

"Hyung…kapan kau kembali?"tanyaku pelan tanpa melihat kearahnya. Mataku-pun aku alihkan kesemua tempat yang bisa kulihat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Kabarmu baik-kan?"senyumnya.

"Iya…aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"tanyaku balik.

"Yah…sama saja. Ada apa? Kau merindukanku ya?"ledek Wonbin hyung diiringi tawa kecil.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, jujur saja aku ingin bilang _Iya, aku merindukanmu hyung_.

"Rasanya lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini. Karena tidak ada Hongki, kau berani mengajakku bicara ya.."ucapnya lagi.

.

DEG.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Iya, karena tidak ada Hongki hyung makanya aku berani bicara padanya.

.

_Kau mau terus membela Hyung kesayanganmu itu yah? Kalau begitu pergi saja bersamanya!_

_Hyung…bukan begitu…aku…_

_Pergi sana ketempatnya! Kau lebih suka bersamanya daripada denganku yang sudah bersamamu sejak kecil-kan!_

_Hyung…_

.

Lagi-lagi kenangan buruk itu muncul dipikiranku. Aku membencinya. Aku benci kenangan itu. Kenapa harus muncul lagi sekarang? Padahal sudah lama bisa kulupakan…

Aku mohon…jangan ingat lagi…

.

Rasanya air mataku ingin mengalir tiap ingat saat itu. Ini memalukan…

Untuk apa laki-laki sepertiku menangis…seperti perempuan saja…

Aku jadi terlihat lemah sekarang…

.

"Minan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu pucat?"cemas Wonbin hyung yang langsung mendekatiku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Tidak…aku tidak apa-apa…"ucapku dengan nada gemetaran. Wonbin hyung menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Besok kita harus bangun pagi"senyumnya lagi. Ia-pun berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

.

"Hyung…maaf…"

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di Osaka pagi ini. Disampingku ada sahabat dari kecil yang sudah sangat berisik sejak saat kita masih di Seoul.

"Jonghun! Study tour hari ini mereka kemana? Ayo kita pergi! Ayooooo~"Hongki terus menarik-narik tanganku dan bergelayut manja dengan penuh semangat.

"Hongki…bisa istirahat sebentar tidak? Kita baru tiba di hotel, sudah mau pergi lagi…"gerutuku sambil menatap Hongki. Hongki-pun menunjukkan raut wajah cemberutnya. _Ah…kau malah terlihat semakin manis tau!_

.

"Hah…kau membosankan! Masa hanya menghabiskan waktu dihotel? Apa ini yang namanya liburan~~"kesalnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada.

"Huuuh…kalau memang liburan, untuk apa kita mengikuti mereka study tour? Bukankah lebih baik kita cari tempat sendiri?"ucapku dengan wajah cuek.

.

Hongki POV

.

"Huuuh…kalau memang liburan, untuk apa kita mengikuti mereka study tour? Bukankah lebih baik kita cari tempat sendiri?"ucap Jonghun dengan wajah cuek.

Ash…seharusnya begitu. Tapi, mana mungkin aku bilang aku kesini karena ingin mengawasi Wonbin! Ucapannya tempo hari seperti pernyataan perang padaku.

Aku tidak mau dia merebut Kira-Hoobae-ku! Hoobae? Ah..benar, Hoobae kok.

.

"Um…aku bingung mau kemana. Dari pada membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik kita ikut mereka-kan! Diam-diam kok…supaya tidak ketahuan Primadonna lain~ biasanya tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi untuk study tour juga menarik-kan~"bohongku. Mencari alasan jelas agar Jonghun mau menemaniku.

"Ckckck..kalau bingung mau kemana. Seharusnya dirumah saja, untuk apa kesini? Kau benar-benar pergi tanpa tujuan yah…"sindir Jonghun.

"Ah…ayolah Jonghunnie~ kau sendiri kenapa terima tawaranku kemari? Kalau tidak suka kenapa mau ikut kesini?"tanyaku.

.

Jonghun POV

.

"Ah…ayolah Jonghunnie~ kau sendiri kenapa terima tawaranku kemari? Kalau tidak suka kenapa mau ikut kesini?"tanya Hongki.

Ash…mana mungkin aku bilang padamu aku ikut karena mau mengawasi seseorang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Mendengar orang itu, Seunghyun juga akan ke Osaka. Pasti mereka akan bersama nanti. Ah…aku juga tidak mengerti diriku sekarang!

"Hah…aku takut kau marah kalau aku tidak menurutimu. Kau kalau sudah marah benar-benar menyebalkan.."bohongku pada Hongki.

"Ck…kau itu…kau yang meyebalkan"gerutu Hongki. Benar-kan. Baru saja di bicarakan, dia sudah marah. Kalau begini kita benar-benar seperti orang pacaran! Bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ash…baiklah. Ayo kita pergi"aku-pun berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dari atas sofa. _Hah…rasanya malas sekali_.

"Hnn…oh iya, Seunghyun itu bukannya tetangga para gadis Jepang itu? Laki-laki berisik waktu di klub dan minimarket itu-kan…"ucapan Hongki ini sukses membuatku terkejut.

_Seunghyun? Baru saja aku memikirkannya kenapa Hongki juga membicarakannya?_

"Ha? Aku tidak mengerti…kenapa kau membicarakan dia sekarang?"heranku.

"Seharusnya aku yang heran. Kau terus menyebut-nyebut namanya dipesawat tadi…Kazu…Seunghyun…Kazu…Seunghyun…"jelas Hongki sambil menatapku aneh.

"Apa? Aku tidak merasa menyebut nama mereka! Bukankah dari tadi aku tidur?"

"Iya. Kau menggigau tahu…kau menyebut-nyebut nama itu terus. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau ada hubungan dengan mereka berdua?"tatapan Hongki sekarang seolah sedang menginterogasiku.

_Astaga…separah itu-kah aku? Sampai menyebut-nyebut mereka dalam mimpiku? Sebenarnya aku memimpikan apa tadi? Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali…_

_Pantas saja rasanya Moodku aneh sejak turun dari pesawat…_

"Hah? Mungkin aku kelelahan…Kita berangkat pagi sekali dari Seoul, jelas saja kalau aku menggigau…aku ngantuk sekali…"ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan Hongki.

"Tapi kenapa harus nama mereka? Tidak mungkin-kan tahu-tahu kau memimpikan mereka…pasti ada yang kau pikirkan.."Hongki melanjutkan interogasinya.

"Ash..sudahlah! Kau mau pergi apa tidak? Aku mau telepon Minan sekarang"ucapku.

.

Hongki POV

.

Hmm…ada yang aneh dengannya. Kalau tidak salah Jonghun memang kenal lebih dulu dengan Kazu. Gadis yang dia tolong waktu jatuh dari tangga itu Kazu. Gadis yang meninggalkan kuncinya pada Jonghun juga Kazu. Karena itu kami bertemu didepan klub, dan mereka tahu rahasia kami. Waktu itu Jonghun juga menarik tangan Kazu, berarti dia memang kenal dengan Kazu-kan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

.

Jonghun itu dari luar memang terlihat dingin. Tapi itulah sikap bodohnya! Dia dingin karena tidak mau jujur ada yang sedang ia pikirkan. Berlagak _Cool_ tapi sebenarnya banyak pikiran.

Choi Jonghun, aku sudah tahu sifatmu itu. Aku pasti akan mencari kebenarannya darimu!

.

"Baiklah-Baiklah~ kita pergi sekarang"seruku yang langsung menarik Jonghun keluar dari kamar hotel.

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

Kami memulai study tour kami di kuil-kuil bersejarah sejak pukul 08.00 tadi pagi. Hampir tiga jam kami mengelilingi tempat ini sambil mempelajari banyak sejarah dan tradisi daerah ini. MyeoungDam memang bukan hanya sebuah nama. Sekolah Internasional ini memang ketat dalam pembelajaran. Jelas saja kalau sekolah ini sangat terkenal & banyak lulusan-lulusannya yang punya masa depan cemerlang.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Higashi Gakuen. Aku bangga dan senang sekali bisa masuk kedua sekolah itu.

.

Jam 11.00 lewat. Mendekati waktu makan siang. Para sunbae OSIS terlihat sibuk menyiapkan acara setelah ini. Kami-pun diberi istirahat 15 menit sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kegiatan kami & makan siang.

.

"Kazu! Kemari, tolong aku!"seru Xia Mei memanggil-manggilku didekat kios-kios makanan & minuman. Aku-pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau beli minuman. Kau yang bilang ya. Aku pesan 2"pinta Xia Mei sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uangnya. Xia Mei memang paling tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. Aku-pun mengambil uangnya kemudian membelikannya 2 buah minuman dingin.

"Yang itu untukmu"senyum Xia Mei sambil mengambil salah satu gelas dari tanganku.

"He? Untukku? Bukankah kau yang pesan 2?"tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Masa aku minta tolong padamu tanpa memberi apa-apa? Lagipula mana mungkin aku minum 2 gelas Kazu.."tawa Xia Mei.

"Oh..haha, terima kasih"senyumku.

.

"Kazu? Ah…akhirnya bertemu juga!"seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Aku-pun menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Seunghyun?"kagetku. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Temanmu?"tanya Xia Mei sambil menatap Seunghyun bingung.

"Ah, Xia Mei kenalkan ini temanku Song Seunghyun. Dia dari SMA Yudon, SMAnya juga sedang study tour disini. Seung, kenalkan ini temanku Xia Mei"ucapku sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Mereka-pun saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum.

"Tempat studymu hari ini juga disini?"tanyaku pada Seunghyun.

"Iya. Dan sepertinya tempat study kita akan terus sama, karena biasanya tempat-tempat ini yang jadi tujuan study tour murid-murid sekolah"jelas Seunghyun.

"Kazu, aku kembali duluan ya. Istirahat 10 menit lagi, kau juga harus segera kembali"ujar Xia Mei yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

.

Seunghyun POV

.

Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Kazu. Ini seperti keajaiban. Sekolahku satu tujuan dengan MyeoungDam. Ah…ingin sekali cepat-cepat hari bebas sehingga aku bisa berjalan-jalan dengannya. (^_^)

.

"Seung, study tourmu berapa hari?"tanya Kazu.

"Besok hari terakhirku. Sabtu pagi aku sudah pulang.."jawabku.

"He? Kau pulang hari Sabtu? Aku Minggu pagi baru pulang…"ucapannya ini sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Minggu? La..lalu hari bebasmu kapan?"tanyaku lagi. _Ash…jangan bilang kita tidak akan bisa jalan bersama?_

"Hari Sabtu aku baru bebas…tapi kau sudah pulang…"lirih Kazu dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Hah…besok kau tidak boleh pergi?"tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf…sekolahku ketat sekali. Waktunya belajar tetap belajar…kami baru boleh bebas saat hari bebas.."jelasnya sembari minta maaf. Aku langsung tertunduk lemas mendengar jawabannya.

_Hancur sudah harapanku…padahal mumpung kita sedang ada di Jepang. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu mengitari Osaka. Kalau bisa akan kukatakan hal itu padamu juga…_

_Kazu…_

_Ash….Song Seunghyun! Kau itu pengecut sekali sih! Mengatakan hal seperti itu saja tidak bisa!_

_Kazu…Aku menyukaimu!_

"Memangnya kau pulang jam berapa?"tanya Kazu. Aku-pun mendangakkan kepalaku dan menatap Kazu murung.

"Jam…10…"gumamku pelan.

"Hah…sudahlah jangan murung begitu…kita pergi bersama saja paginya, sekitar jam 07.00 atau jam 08.00. Kau masih ada waktu-kan?"senyum Kazu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku yang lemas. Dia menyemangatiku sekarang.

"Jam 07.00? Kau…tidak apa menemaniku sepagi itu?"tanyaku.

"Tidak apa. Habis kelihatannya kau ingin sekali pergi bersama…jadi aku sempatkan waktuku. Lagipula kita sudah bertemu disini, kita tidak akan tahu kapan kita kesini lagi"ucap Kazu sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku-pun merasa tenang melihatnya sekarang. Dia sampai menyempatkan waktunya untukku. Bahkan dia tahu aku benar-benar ingin pergi bersamanya. (=w=)

.

"Akan kubilang pada Kira & Miki juga!"seru Kazu. Aku-pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ha? Kira & Miki? Tidak usah! Kau saja!"ucapku lantang.

"He? Kenapa? Bukankah kau mau pergi bersama kami?"Kazu menatapku bingung.

"Bu..bukan begitu…kali ini aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu…"ucapku terbata-bata.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"I..itu karena…"aku memalingkan pandanganku. Mencari alasan yang baik atau mungkin berniat mengakuinya.

"Karena apa?"tanyanya semakin bingung.

"Itu…aku…."aku berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kataku.

"Seung?"ia mulai menekan nada bicaranya.

"Ada yang mau ku-….."

"Kazu!"tiba-tiba saja teriakan teman-temannya dari arah lain membuyarkan pembicaraan kami. Kazu-pun menoleh kearah teman-teman yang memanggilnya.

.

"Ah…waktu istirahatnya habis! Aku harus segera kembali!"ucap Kazu yang bersiap untuk pergi. Aku-pun menahan tangannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seung? Kenapa? jam 07.00 hari Sabtu pagi…"ucapnya.

"Tapi hanya kau sendiri…"gumamku pelan. Ia menatapku sejenak.

"Hem, baiklah"ia-pun tersenyum kepadaku. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan dia benar-benar pergi.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan itu kembali ketempatnya masing-masing. Aku mendengarnya. Mendengar semuanya dengan sangat jelas.

.

"Heh…sepertinya mereka akan kencan pagi itu…"ucap Hongki sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya & menutup majalah yang sejak tadi pura-pura ia baca. Aku masih diam dengan tetap memeggang Koran ditanganku. Koran yang aku sendiri tidak tahu tulisan apa. Tentu saja Jepang, tapi apa yang aku mengerti dari tulisan-tulisan ini? Ash…lagi-lagi _mood_-ku berubah jelek! Berubah dengan gampang & drastis.

.

"Jonghun…ada apa denganmu? Kenapa masih diam mematung begitu? Mereka sudah pergi tahu…"ucap Hongki sambil menatapku dengan tatapan banyak arti.

Sejak tadi kami memang duduk dimeja ini. Meja yang terletak dibelakang mereka. Kazu & Seunghyun. Aku & Hongki sedang berbincang disini sampai akhirnya Kazu datang dan malah bertemu dengan Seunghyun di depan kios ini. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari keberadaan kami. Entah apa juga yang membuatku menyuruh Hongki agar kami tidak ketahuan oleh mereka.

.

"Jonghun…kau itu benar-benar bodoh yah"tiba-tiba saja nada bicara Hongki seperti meremehkanku sekarang.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku heran.

"Ah…aku sudah tahu sifatmu itu. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba kau menggiggau soal mereka berdua…ternyata kau memang sedang memikirkan mereka-kan…"jelas Hongki sambil menatapku tajam.

"Hongki? aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu…"aku berusaha mengelak. _Mungkinkah Hongki sudah tahu semua yang kupikirkan?_

"Mana mungkin kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan"ucapnya bertele-tele.

"Hongki…aku…"

"Jonghun…kau memikirkan Kazu-kan"ucapan Hongki langsung menusuk hatiku. Sangat tepat apa yang dikatakannya. Ternyata dia sudah tahu semuanya. Aku memang tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti…"gumamku.

"Jonghun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini…"lanjutku.

"Jonghun…kau…kenapa tidak ceritakan padaku? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang asing tahu…"gerutu Hongki dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Aku juga kesal melihatmu _mood_-mu yang gampang berubah itu tahu…kenapa tidak ceritakan padaku…"gerutunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tidak cerita padaku?"tanyaku lantang. Sekarang aku sudah mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Hongki tajam.

.

Hongki POV

.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tidak cerita padaku?"tiba-tiba saja Jonghun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tajam,

"Ce..cerita? cerita apa?"kagetku saat mendengar suara lantang Jonghun.

"Kau juga sama-kan…Hongki, aku juga tahu sifatmu…"kali ini dialah yang bersikap sepertiku tadi. Dia membalasku?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu…"aku memalingkan pandanganku.

"Mana mungkin kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan…"jelasnya.

"Jonghun! Jangan tiru kata-kataku!"seruku sambil menatap Jonghun.

"Aku tidak meniru…memang benar begitu-kan.."ucapnya lagi.

"Ck…apa yang mau kau katakan?"tanyaku.

"Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba kau mau datang kesini. Jelas-jelas bisa saja kau bertemu Wonbin. Kau selalu bilang kau tertarik dengan Kira, gadis Jepang itu. Kulihat…sepertinya Wonbin & Kira punya hubungan dekat. Kau ikut kemari karena memikirkannya-kan?"jelas Jonghun.

DEG.

_Ucapannya benar. Ternyata aku juga tidak bisa berbohong darinya. Hubungan kami sudah terlalu dekat sejak kecil. Masing-masing pasti sudah mengenali sifat satu sama lain._

"Kau sudah tahu. Iya sudah…kalau begitu kita sama-sama punya tujuan-kan"ucapku masih menatap Jonghun.

Jonghun hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian menghabiskan minumannya.

.

_Kami sudah tahu masalah kami masing-masing. Sekarang kami hanya bisa mengikuti naluri kami, apa yang mau kami lakukan? Itu masalah kami selanjutnya._

_Kenapa kami seperti ini? Entah kami memang tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu. Kalau begitu untuk apa kami memikirkan gadis-gadis itu?_

_Ash…aku rasa ini akan jadi masalah yang rumit. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Haruka**


	7. Chapter 7

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat Tinggi! Watak tokoh jauuuuuh beda dengan aslinya! Ceritanya makin LEBAY! Mianhae… (=..=v)**

**.**

**Ternyata alurnya masih saja lambat. Aiish…silahkan kritiknya. Yang banyak! (digaplok para Readers) Read Dozo, RnR Onegai Shimasu…Jebal~ (^_^)**

**.**

**Part 7**

**.**

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Barusan adalah penjelasan terakhir mengenai kuil ini. Aku harap kalian sudah mencatatnya dengan baik. Sekarang kita kembali ke hotel untul makan siang"jelas Wonbin sunbae yang sedang membimbing kami didepan. Dia menjadi mentor untuk kelasku. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang sudah pekerjaannya.

Dia sunbae yang baik, dia sangat membantu kelompok kami. Sikapnya juga ramah, yah…aku merasakannya. Aku rasa bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya, yang lain juga begitu-kan?

.

"Kira! Wonbin sunbae itu baik sekali ya…"seru Shinhye yang berjalan disampingku.

"Pantas saja aku baru melihatnya. Ternyata dia juga murid pertukaran, dan dia baru pulang sekarang"ujar Mario yang berdiri disisi lain sampingku.

"Hmm…begitulah"ucapku pelan.

"Kau dekat dengannya-kan?"tiba-tiba Shinhye berdiri didepanku dan memberhentikan langkahku.

"Ah..benar juga. Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?"Mario juga ikut-ikutan berdiri menghalangi langkahku.

"Tidak juga"jawabku singkat sambil menghindar dari kedua orang itu.

"Ah…Kira…ayolah…ceritakan pada kami"gerutu Mario sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Beruntung sekali kau didekati oleh Wonbin sunbae, kepopulerannya di MyeounDam hampir sebanding dengan para Pujaan sekolah lho. Itu yang dibicarakan anak-anak lain baru-baru ini. Tapi tentu saja para Pujaan itu tetap nomor 1"senyum Shinhye.

_Oh, dengan wajah seperti itu jelas saja kalau dia juga populer. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kepopuleran, apalagi berhubungan dengan para Pujaan itu. Ckckckckck_

"Kenapa jalan belakangan? Yang lain sudah jauh didepan lho"tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menganggetkan kami dari arah belakang. Kami-pun membalikkan badan serentak.

"Wonbin sunbae?"kaget Shinhye & Mario.

"Sunbae…"gumamku pelan.

"Sebaiknya kalian bergegas, jangan sampai tidak makan siang. 1 jam lagi kita melanjutkan study tour sampai jam 6 nanti, waktu istirahat sangat sedikit"ujar Wonbin sunbae seolah menasehati kami para Hoobaenya.

"Ah…iya, kami akan segera kembali kehotel! Ayo Mario!"tiba-tiba saja Shinhye langsung menarik tangan Mario dan meninggalkanku.

"He? Tunggu aku!"seruku. Tapi mereka seolah tidak dengar apa-apa dan semakin jauh meninggalkanku.

"Ayo cepat"senyum Wonbin sunbae sambil mendorong tubuhku. Aku-pun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya aku dengar namaku disebut-sebut"tanya Wonbin sunbae.

"Ha? Ah..itu, bukan apa-apa. Mereka bilang, mereka baru pertama kali melihatmu"jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, karena dia terus saja melihat kearahku.

"Oh, bagi murid-murid kelas 1, aku memang seperti orang baru. Hahaha…begitu naik kelas 3, aku langsung ditunjuk menjadi murid pertukaran, yah…walaupun hanya sebentar, itu cukup untuk menambah pengalamanku"ujar Wonbin sunbae.

"Hm…iya, aku pikir sunbae memang pantas ditunjuk sebagai murid pertukaran. Kau pintar dan ramah…"ucapku sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku.

"Ng…aku tidak suka kau memanggilku sunbae"ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau yang bilang…entah kenapa rasanya terlalu formal, aku merasa tidak nyaman"gerutu Wonbin sunbae dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa?"aku menatapnya bingung.

"Wonbin saja"senyumnya.

"Hah? Mana bisa begitu…kau lebih tua dariku"protesku dengan wajah heran.

"Ash…sudahlah, hanya padaku. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak didepan yang lain, kau boleh memanggilku sunbae. Tapi kalau hanya kita berdua seperti ini, panggil aku Wonbin saja"jelasnya.

"Ng…tidak bisa. Mana boleh begitu. Lagipula kita jarang berdua"ucapku.

"Setelah ini, aku harap kita bisa lebih sering berdua"senyumnya. Aku-pun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya barusan.

_Apa maksudnya? Berdua? Hanya aku dan dia?_

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.."ucapku yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Hahaha…iya sudahlah, sekarang cepat kita kembali kehotel!"ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi bingungku. Ia-pun langsung menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke hotel. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengelak dari dia, padahal kalau orang lain pasti langsung aku tolak. Tapi kenapa dengan Wonbin?

.

_At Hotel_

.

Aku sudah siap didepan hotel. Beberapa murid dari kelas lain juga sudah terlihat mondar-mandir sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar hotel. Study tour dimulai 15 menit lagi. Aku bosan dikamar, karena itu aku turun duluan. Shinhye, Mario, Miki & Kazu masih sibuk diatas, aku-pun turun sendiri.

"Hng…naik bis selama setengah jam, cukup jauh juga tempat berikutnya"gumamku sambil melihat jadwal study tourku. Aku-pun mengecek catatan-catatan yang sudah aku tulis dibuku study tourku.

"Serius sekali murid yang sedang study tour ini"ucap seseorang dari arah sampingku. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Hongki?"kagetku saat melihat salah satu pujaan sekolah berdiri disampingku dan tersenyum manis padaku. Yah, itulah senjata terampuh seorang Lee Hongki. _Smiled-eyes_

"Wah...kau memanggilku Hongki ya?"senyumnya lagi. Aku hanya diam dengan wajah malas.

"Hahaha tidak apa, aku suka kok. Jangan bilang aku ada disini ya~"ucapnya dengan nada memohon.

"Sudah kubilang-kan, aku bukan orang yang suka membeberkan masalah"gerutuku tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Hah? Jadi kau anggap aku ini masalah? Aigoo…"kali ini raut wajahnya memelas. Aku hanya diam, berlagak tidak memperdulikannya. Mana mungkin aku mau melihat wajahnya sekarang. Wajahnya itu mau tersenyum, sedih, atau cemberut, tidak berubah. Tetap saja _Cute_. Aku akui itu, tapi hanya pada diriku!

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku heran.

"Liburan-liburan, hehehe"jawabnya dengan wajah senang. Aku hanya diam dan kembali membuang muka.

"Hey…tumben kau tidak menghindariku"ucapnya.

"Aku sedang malas. Lagipula aku lelah kalau harus menghindarimu, kau pasti terus mengejarku. Aku akan study tour 15 menit lagi, aku tidak mau tenagaku terbuang percuma"jelasku sambil terus menatap pantai yang terbentang luas dihadapan kami. Hongki hanya mengangguk mendengar setiap ucapanku.

"Hmm…untung kau memilih tempat ini, aku jadi tidak harus menghindari anak-anak lain. Kau suka tempat sepi ya? Bagaimana kalau yang lain meninggalkanmu? Disini tidak banyak orang lho, mereka tidak tahu kau disini"ucap Hongki panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak suka terlalu ramai. Kalau sudah waktunya kumpul, teman-temanku akan meneleponku, aku sudah titip pesan"jawabku datar. Tiba-tiba saja Hongki tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Eh? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"bingungku. Kali ini dengan terpaksa aku melihat kearahnya, kalau tidak mana bisa aku tahu alasan dia tersenyum seperti itu. Apa aku melakukan hal yang lucu?

"Hihi…ternyata kau kalau diajak ngobrol, bisa bicara banyak yah. Kau tidak sediam yang aku bayangkan.."senyumnya. Ia juga terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku lucu? Jadi kau sering membayangkan yang macam-macam yah?"aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. Walaupun aku terpesona dengan wajahnya, tetap saja dia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!

"Tidak. Kau manis lho"ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah dihadapanku. Aku-pun terdiam dengan ucapannya. Entah aku terpesona pada apa sekarang? Ucapannya? Senyumannya? Wajahnya? Atau dirinya?

"Cih…_Cassanova_…"aku-pun mengalihkan pandanganku lagi.

"Heh? Ya ampun…apa aku terlihat seperti itu dimatamu?"gerutunya.

"Memang iya-kan? Apalagi kalau bukan _Cassanova_, dasar penakluk wanita"ucapku sinis.

"Hah…bukan salahku-kan kalau wajahku seperti ini. Makanya banyak gadis yang takluk padaku. Wajah seorang Lee Hongki ini adalah anugerah Tuhan"senyumnya lagi. Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Ash…aku harus kembali sekarang"ucapku malas sambil melangkahkan kakiku.

"Eh, tunggu…masih ada 10 menit-kan…temani aku dulu"ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku. Aku-pun membalikkan badanku.

"Memangnya mana temanmu itu?"aku menatapnya malas.

"He? Siapa? Jonghun?"aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dia tidur diatas. Lagipula aku tidak harus bersamanya terus-kan"jelasnya.

"Biasanya kalian sudah seperti suami istri dengan 1 anak"ledekku dengan senyum tipis.

"Ha? Aku dan Jonghun memang _couple_, tapi kami masih normal…tentu saja aku lebih suka wanita. Lagipula 1 anak itu siapa?"tanyanya heran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Minhwan? Pujaan sekolah itu hanya 3 orang-kan"jawabku.

"Minan? Hahahahaha pikiranmu lucu juga. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, aku suka padamu! Hahahaha"lagi-lagi ia bilang kata-kata suka dengan mudahnya. Bukan hanya itu, dia mentertawaiku!

"Berhentilah bilang suka-suka seperti itu!"kesalku.

"Eh? Kenapa marah? Apa aku salah kalau bilang suka?"bingungnya.

"Issh…sudahlah! Aku mau kembali!"aku mencoba melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Namun lagi-lagi Hongki menahanku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi temani aku ngobrol lagi lain kali yah, aku suka bicara padamu…ah! Maaf…lagi-lagi aku bilang suka…"ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas dengan tampang malas.

"Aku harap kita bisa lebih dekat lagi. Jangan menghindariku lagi yah, kita ngobrol nanti!"serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku-pun hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

Author POV (masih diwaktu yang sama)

"Cih…kenapa jadi dia yang meninggalkanku duluan?"gumam Kira.

"Ckckck…aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia suka sekali mendekatiku? Tapi..dia lucu juga, tidak sepenuhnya _Cassanova_ yang aku bayangkan, walaupun tetap saja _Cassanova_! Yah..mana ada _Cassanova_ yang disukai banyak gadis tapi sifatnya seaneh dia"tanpa Kira sadari, senyum manis sudah terpampang diwajahnya. Entah kenapa Kira tidak mengelak dari Hongki hari ini. Walaupun hanya obrolan singkat, hal itu sudah bisa merubah pandangannya terhadap Hongki sedikit.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"bingung Wonbin yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kira.

"Wo..Wonbin sunbae? Ah…Wonbin.."kaget Kira. Wonbin melihat kearah lain disekitar mereka.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi? Sepertinya aku melihat seseorang"tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak…aku sendiri"jawab Kira sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Wonbin-pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kira.

"Kau itu, suka sekali menyendiri. Kalau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu bisa dianggap orang gila, hahaha"tawa Wonbin.

"Ck…biar!"kesal Kira yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Wonbin.

"Yah…baiklah, maaf. Jangan marah lagi"senyum Wonbin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kira lagi.

"Ash…Wonbin, jangan buat rambutku berantakan"gerutu Kira. Wonbin hanya tersenyum manis. Mereka-pun kembali kerombongan bersama-sama.

***  
>Author POV<p>

"Minhwan, aku bawakan ini untukmu. Kau pasti haus setelah perjalanan tadi"ucap seorang gadis sambil memberikan sebuah kaleng jus kepada Minhwan. Minhwan hanya terdiam sambil menatap gadis itu heran.

"He? Kau bawa ini untukku? Tidak usah…kau saja yang minum, kau juga pasti haus"ucap Minhwan sambil menolak pemberian gadis itu dengan sopan. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu salah satu dari Primadonnanya. Karena itu dia tidak mau terlalu baik. Ia hanya sendiri sekarang, tidak ada Jonghun & Hongki. Kalau dia seperti biasanya, dia bisa habis dengan kejaran para fans. Apalagi dia panitia study tour, terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hal seperti itu sekarang.

"Tapi kau-kan panitia, pasti lebih lelah dari pada kami. Jadi ambil saja"bujuk gadis itu lagi. Minhwan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Minhwan! Wonbin sunbae menyuruhmu mengecek jadwal ini!"panggil Kira dari arah lain. Minhwan-pun menoleh dan tersenyum lega dalam hati.

_Ah, untung saja. Ada alasan bagus untuk mengelak sekarang! _

Pikir Minhwan.

"Aku harus kembali kekelompokku. Kau bawa saja ini, aku tidak apa-apa"senyumnya kemudian berlari menghampiri Kira. Gadis itu-pun hanya diam cemberut.

"Mana yang harus kuperiksa?"tanya Minhwan sambil menghampiri Kira.

"Ini. Dia bilang jamnya jangan sampai ada yang beda"ucap Kira sambil memberikan selebaran kertas jadwal kepada Minhwan. Minhwan-pun mengambil dan mencocokannya dengan agenda panitianya.

"Beres, tidak ada masalah. Dimana Wonbin sunbae?"tanya Minhwan.

"Dia sedang berkumpul dengan kelas 3 lain sebentar. Sepertinya tadi ada yang kewalahan menghadapi fansnya"ucap Kira sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ash…kau meledekku? Tidak seterusnya jadi pujaan itu enak-kan"gerutu Minhwan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mereka-pun duduk berdua sambil mengistirahatkan kaki sebentar.

"Tapi sepertinya salah satu hyungmu selalu menganggapnya menyenangkan"ucap Kira.

"He? Siapa?"Minhwan memandang Kira bingung.

"Hongki"jawab Kira singkat.

"Ha? Hongki hyung? Jangan-jangan kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya?"

"Ternyata benar. Pasti hanya kau yang tahu dia datang kesini"ucap Kira.

"Jadi dia sudah ada disini? Dia dimana?"tanya Minhwan penasaran.

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Jadi dia sudah disini? Dia dimana?"tanyaku kepada Kira.

"Satu hotel dengan kita. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kamarnya. Aku kira kau sudah tahu"bingung Kira.

"Hng..Hongki hyung belum menghubungiku. Jadi dia satu hotel dengan kita?"gumamku pelan.

_Hongki hyung ada dihotel yang sama. Dia sama sekali belum menghubungiku. Kapan dia datang? Dia pasti mengikuti kemana kami pergi. Karena ada Kira disini, dan juga Wonbin hyung._

_Aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Wonbin hyung sekarang, dia bisa melihatku_

"Hey! Kenapa bengong?"Kira melambai-lambaikan wajahnya dihadapanku.

Aku-pun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya jadi muram?"bingung Kira.

"Tidak…aku hanya lelah…ash…cepatlah study tour ini selesai!"seruku agar aku bisa menyembunyikan alasan sebenarnya, karena aku memang benar muram sekarang. (T_T)

Kira masih menatapku heran, namun ia langsung menganggukkan omonganku barusan.

Tiba-tiba saja mata kami serentak melirik kearah kelompok sebelah, saat mendengar suara seseorang yang kami kenal.

"Kenapa sejarah tentang pahlawan tadi tidak kau catat? Aigoo"kulihat Jaejin hyung bicara dengan Miki sambil memeriksa buku catatan Miki.

"Membosankan. Panjang sekali, lebih baik aku mencatat yang lain"gerutu Miki.

"Yaa..dasar anak malas~ hahahaha"Jaejin hyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Miki.

"Oniisan! Berhenti!"Miki terlihat kesal sambil memukul-mukul Jaejin hyung. Jaejin hyung hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan Miki.

"Ternyata mereka benar-benar akrab yah"gumam Kira. Aku-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Benar mereka akrab?"tanyaku penasaran. Sekarang Kira yang menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ke…kenapa? Sepertinya kau panasaran sekali?"bingung Kira. Aku-pun menutup mulutku dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Maksudku, aku dekat dengan Jaejin hyung, aku baru tahu kalau dia dekat dengan si pendek itu"ucapku dengan hati-hati.

"Ng? Kau dekat dengan Miki ya?"tanya Kira.

"Heh? sudah kubilang aku dekat dengan Jaejin hyung…"ucapku.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya si pendek? Kalau kalian tidak dekat, tidak mungkin kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu-kan?"raut wajah Kira semakin bingung. Ia-pun menatapku tajam.

Mendengar ucapannya barusan, aku tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Hah? Kesimpulan macam apa itu, terserah aku-kan mau memanggil apa? Lagipula dia memang pendek, jelas saja kalau kupanggil pendek"ucapku asal.

"Hah…kau itu juga pendek tahu"ucap Kira.

"A..Apa?"

"Miki memang pendek. Tapi kalau kau tidak dekat dengannya, jangan seenaknya panggil dia seperti itu. Kau tidak akrab dengannya, jadi kau mana tahu dibalik tubuh seperti itu dia orang yang seperti apa. Jangan lupa, kau sedang bicara dengan temannya sekarang"ucap Kira dengan tatapan tajam.

_Ash…aku lupa dia temannya. Walaupun Kira bukan orang yang perduli dengan orang lain, tapi tetap saja kalau temannya diejek, dia bisa marah. Orang lain juga begitu. Aku juga begitu. _(=_=)

"Ng…iya, maaf"ucapku pelan. Kira hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Cepat bangun, para sunbae sudah kembali. Kita akan mulai study lagi"ucap Kira yang langsung beranjak dan menghampiri teman-teman yang lain.

Aku masih diam sejenak sambil melirik kearah Jaejin hyung dan Miki.

"Oniisan!"

"Miki cepat kemari!"

Mereka masih saja berisik dengan urusannya walaupun yang lain sudah mulai berkumpul. Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap mereka dengan wajah malas. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri kelompokku untuk memulai study tour.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

"Ash…gara-gara kau baru bangun, kita jadi ketinggalan mereka-kan"gerutu Hongki yang berjalan didepanku.

"Aku ngantuk, kau tahu sendiri aku biasa tidur siang kalau tidak sekolah"ucapku sambil terus mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ah…tapi ini liburan Jonghun, kenapa malah tidur?"ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku tajam. Ia terlihat kesal. Tapi tetap saja _cute_ dihadapanku. (=_=)

"Huh…aku pikir kau pasti tahu…moodku sedang tidak baik, karena itu aku mau tidur sebentar.."gumamku pelan sambil melirik Hongki. Ya itu benar, dua jam lalu moodku kembali aneh setelah mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Hongki-pun pasti mengingatnya. Tapi sepertinya ia masih kesal.

"Hng…maaf…maaf…"aku-pun hanya bisa minta maaf agar dia tidak terus-terusan marah.

Kami-pun melanjutkan langkah kami, tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak kami ditikungan.

"Ah…ma..maaf"ucap orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tak lama ia-pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hah?"kaget kami bertiga serentak. _Seunghyun?_

"Ka..kalian-kan laki-laki yang diklub..!"kagetnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aku dan Hongki.

"Ash..kau itu memang berniat mencemarkan nama kami yah? Untung saja disini Jepang, tidak ada yang mengerti kata-katamu!"gertak Hongki.

"Kau benar-benar kesini?"tanyaku. Seunghyun dan Hongki-pun langsung menatapku heran.

"Kau tahu aku kemari?"bingung Seunghyun. Aku-pun langsung terdiam dan menutup mulutku. _Sial! Aku keceplosan!_

"Maksudku, kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ha? Tentu saja study tour!"jawabnya lantang.

"Kau juga study tour disini?"tanya Hongki pada Seunghyun. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu mana kelompok study tourmu?"bingung Hongki sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kami. Tidak ada satupun sekolah yang terlihat sedang study tour. Karena ini memang bukan area untuk study.

"I…itu…sebenarnya…"Seunghyun mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku dan Hongki-pun menatapnya heran.

"Aku terpisah…"jawabnya pasrah.

"Hah?"aku dan Hongki hanya bisa menganga heran dan membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Hahaha, kau bodoh sekali! Ya sudahlah, semoga tidak tersesat lebih jauh lagi"tawa Hongki sambil menarik tanganku meninggalkan Seunghyun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Seunghyun menarik tanganku.

"Heh?"kagetku.

"Walaupun aku tidak kenal kalian, tapi setidaknya hanya kalian yang mengerti bahasaku"ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Ha? Kau mau apa?"tanya Hongki heran.

"Tolong aku!"pinta Seunghyun. Aku dan Hongki-pun langsung terdiam.

"Handphoneku aku titip pada temanku. Dari tadi aku sudah berputar-putar mencari kelompokku tapi tidak ketemu juga. Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada orang-orang disini, aku tidak bisa bahasa jepang"jelas Seunghyun sambil memelas menatapku dan Hongki.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang kubayangkan"ucap Hongki tajam. (=_=)

"Ash..jangan bilang aku bodoh terus! Kejadian seperti ini bisa saja terjadi-kan! Ck..sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau minta tolong pada kalian, tapi hanya kalian yang bisa aku ajak bicara sekarang"ucapnya memohon lagi.

"Hah…ayo jalan Jonghun"Hongki menarik tanganku lagi.

"Tu..tunggu!"Seunghyun menahan tanganku lagi.

"Ash…ayo Jonghun!"Hongki tak mau kalah, ia kembali menarik tanganku.

"Ayolah! Bantu aku!"Seunghyun kembali menarik tanganku.

"Jonghun, kita pergi!"tarik Hongki lagi.

"Tunggu dulu!"tarik Seunghyun.

"Sakit! Kenapa harus aku yang ditarik?"aku-pun mulai kesal dan langsung melepaskan kedua tanganku dari mereka. Mereka berdua-pun langsung terdiam sejenak. Tapi..

"Heh! Kau mau merebut Jonghun-ku yah? Jangan tarik-tarik dia!"gertak Hongki kepada Seunghyun.

"Jo..Jonghun-mu? Aku hanya mau minta tolong kok!"Seunghyun tak mau kalah.

"Berisik! Kalian berdua hentikan ini sekarang!"kesalku lagi. Mereka berdua-pun benar-benar diam sekarang.

"Jonghuuun~ ayolah kita pergi"ucap Hongki dengan nada manja.

"Tunggu hyung! Aku mohon…"cegah Seunghyun. Aku dan Hongki terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hyung? Heh..kenapa kau memanggil kami seperti itu? Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"sinis Hongki.

"Ash…waktu itu Kazu bilang kalian kakak kelasnya. Sudah pasti kalian lebih tua dariku, jadi aku harus lebih sopan-kan"ucap Seunghyun.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sopan dari tadi. Kenapa kau terus melawanku?"kesal Hongki. Aku-pun menghalangi Hongki yang kelihatan ingin menghajar Seunghyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak suka kalau berisik"ucapku singkat.

"Jonghun…"Hongki hanya menatapku heran.

"Kau mau apa?"tanyaku datar kepada Seunghyun.

"A..ah…teman kalian yang satu lagi itu, sekelas dengan Kira-temannya Kazu-kan? Tempat study tourku sama dengan sekolah kalian, bisa-kah kalian hubungi teman kalian itu dan tanya dia sedang ada dimana? Aku yakin rombonganku juga ada ditempat yang sama"jelasnya.

Aku-pun diam sejenak sambil menatapnya dalam.

_Haruskah aku membantunya? Untuk apa aku membantunya? Tapi kenapa juga aku tidak membantunya?_ _Kalau aku membiarkannya, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan kembali kekelompoknya. Aku tidak sekejam itu. Walaupun aku ada 'sesuatu' yang tidak langsung berhubungan dengannya(?)_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Minan"ucapku sambil mengeluarkan Handphoneku dan menelepon Minan.

"Jo..Jonghun?"kaget Hongki. Aku-pun berbicara dengan Minan beberapa saat.

"Mereka ada diperbatasan Kyoto. Tidak jauh dari sini. Sekarang kita kesana"jelasku sambil melangkahkan Kakiku.

"Jo..Jonghun? kenapa...?"Hongki menghampiriku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah. Kita juga mau kesana-kan? Mana mungkin kita membiarkannya tersesat disini, kau mau dianggap kejam"ucapku pada Hongki. Hongki hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Te…terima kasih Hyung!"seru Seunghyun dari arah belakang sambil mengikuti kami.

"Hey! Namamu Seunghyun-kan? Kau minta tolong kepada kami, tapi tidak memberitahu identitasmu. Kami jadi seperti menolong orang asing"ucap Hongki sinis.

"Ah..iya, aku Song Seunghyun, murid kelas 1 SMA Yudon. Tetangga gadis-gadis Jepang itu"jelasnya.

_Song Seunghyun? Ternyata dia masih kelas 1, dia seumuran dengan Minan. Dia benar tetangga Kazu dan juga teman-temannya. Kalau begitu, hubungan mereka sangat dekat?_

"Kalau kau adalah tetangga mereka, berarti hubungan kalian dekat?"tanya Hongki. Persis dengan apa yang kupikirkan barusan.

"Yah tentu saja!"senyum bangga Seunghyun. Aku-pun terdiam.

"Kau juga dekat dengan Kira?"tanya Hongki sinis.

"He? Kira…um…kalau dia…"Seunghyun tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung sekarang.

"Jangan-jangan kau paling dekat dengannya?"sinis Hongki lagi. Kali ini ia menatap tajam Seunghyun.

"Ash…bukan begitu! Aku dan Kira tidak pernah bicara banyak. Entah kenapa dia selalu menatapku sinis dan datar. Ya sepertimu itu!"gerutu Seunghyun sambil menunjuk Hongki.

"Apa? Kau terang-terangan sekali menunjukku. Tapi benar Kira seperti itu? Hahahaha tentu saja dia tidak suka orang bodoh sepertimu. Ternyata pikiran kita memang sama"ledek Hongki sambil tertawa.

"Ck…"Seunghyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Oh iya, kau pasti belum tahu nama kami-kan? Ingat baik-baik nama orang yang telah membantumu sekarang, aku Lee Hongki dan dia Choi Jonghun"jelas Hongki sambil memberitahukan nama kami. Seunghyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hm…sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan diklub malam itu?"tanya Seunghyun yang langsung membuatku dan Hongki menatapnya tajam. _Deathglare_ (O_O)

"Ah, baik. Anggap aku tidak tanya"ucap Seunghyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kami-pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ng…kalian dekat dengan Kazu-Miki-Kira ya?"Seunghyun bertanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Hongki balik.

"Malam itu kalian membawa mereka pergi satu persatu. Pasti kalian kenal dekat dengan mereka-kan.."ucap Seunghyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku dan Hongki melirik satu sama lain.

"Yah…bisa dianggap begitu"jawab Hongki asal.

"Ah, Jonghun hyung! Malam itu kau yang membawa Kazu, kau dekat dengannya?"tanya Seunghyun kepadaku.

"Apa aku harus jawab?"sinisku.

"Ti…tidak. Aku hanya mau tanya, apa dia dekat dengan laki-laki lain disekolah?"tanya Seunghyun lagi. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang mendengar ucapannya barusan.

_Laki-laki? Ada apa dia menanyakan hal itu?_

"Mana aku tahu kehidupannya yang seperti itu"jawabku singkat. Jujur saja, aku agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya?"tanya Hongki kepada Seunghyun.

"Hng...aku menyukai Kazu"jawab Seunghyun.

DEG.

Aku langsung terdiam kaku mendengarnya. Detak jantungku serasa lebih cepat sekarang. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Ha? Kau menyukai Kazu?"tanya Hongki lagi.

"Iya. Karena itu, syukurlah kalau dia tidak dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Sepertinya aku tidak punya saingan"ucap Seunghyun dengan enteng.

Aku masih terdiam. Tak menatapnya sama sekali. Hongki menatapku, mungkin ia ingat dengan pembicaraan kami sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau katakan hal itu pada kami?"tanya Hongki lagi kepada Seunghyun.

"Bukankah Hongki hyung yang tanya alasannya tadi?"bingung Seunghyun.

"Ash..kau ini benar-benar polos sekali…entah polos atau memang bodoh. Itu termaksuk hal privasimu tahu, apa kau tidak memikirkannya"ucap Hongki.

"Tapi jangan terus-terusan bilang aku bodoh hyung"gerutu Seunghyun.

"Kau memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"balas Hongki.

"Kita sudah sampai!"aku meninggikan nada bicaraku. Mereka berdua-pun menghentikan pertengkarannya.

"Ah! Itu guruku!"seru Seunghyun yang langsung berlari menghampiri rombongannya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya kearah kami. Sepertinya ia akan berterima kasih.

"Hyung terima ka-…"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan melangkah menjauhinya. Aku tidak mau melihat kebelakang dan mendengar ucapannya lagi. Mungkin Seunghyun heran dengan sikapku ini.

"Cepat kembali kerombonganmu bodoh! Kau mau hilang lagi?"teriak Hongki yang masih melihat kearah Seunghyun.

"Hyung! Terima kasih ya!"teriak Seunghyun lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti. Aku tetap melanjutkan langkahku dan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jonghun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hongki.

"Iya"jawabku singkat. Kami-pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

_Aku menyukai Kazu_

_Karena itu, syukurlah kalau dia tidak dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Sepertinya aku tidak punya saingan_

Aku terus menatap tajam kedepan. Hatiku gelisah? Karena ucapannya itu…

Kenapa? Hatiku gelisah dan sakit, mendengar ucapannya itu…

Kenapa? Apa aku…

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

"Hmm…sejarahnya lumayan menarik. Terakhir kesini hanya untuk berlibur, sama sekali tidak tahu tentang sejarah tempat ini"gumamku sambil membaca ulang buku catatanku.

Aku-pun melihat tempat-tempat sekelilingku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mataku terkunci saat melihat seseorang sedang berjalan di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Jonghun?"kagetku. Aku berusaha memperjelas penglihatanku. Mataku minus, aku tidak bisa melihat kearah jauh, bisa saja aku salah orang. Tapi entah kenapa aku yakin dia Jonghun.

"Kazu! Kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat berkumpul disana"seru Hyunmi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Ah…tidak. Baiklah, aku kita kesana"ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku bersama Hyunmi, Suhee, dan Xia Mei.

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island - Someday**


	8. Chapter 8

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat Tinggi! Watak tokoh jauuuuuh beda dengan aslinya! Ceritanya makin LEBAY! Mianhae… (=..=v)**

**.**

**Mohon Maaf karena updatenya LAMA BANGET~ Jeongmal Mianhae yo~**

**.**

**Part 8**

**.**

Author POV

.

Study Tour hari ke-2 MyeoungDam baru saja dimulai. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Jadwal hari ini lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya. Kemarin murid-murid MyeoungDam hanya sampai perbatasan Kyoto. Karena itu hari ini mereka akan mengunjungi Kyoto. Tempat yang pernah menjadi Ibu Kota Jepang itu.

"Hoam…"Kira mencoba menahan kantuknya. Semalaman ia bergadang dengan Shinhye dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Karena itu ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang-pun menaruh tas disampingnya.

"Shinhye-ah, kenapa lama seka-…"ucapan Kira terhenti saat melihat orang yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, kelihatannya kau masih mengantuk ya?"senyum Wonbin sambil melambaikan tangannya menyapa Kira.

"Kau duduk disini? Shinhye dimana?"bingung Kira.

"Dia bilang ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan temanmu yang dari Amerika itu. Jadi dia suruh aku duduk disini"jelas Wonbin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Dimana dia?"Kira beranjak dari duduknya dan melihat-lihat kursi disekelilingnya.

"Ada dikursi belakang. Cepat kau duduk, jangan berdiri seperti itu, bis sudah mau berangkat"ucap Wonbin sambil menarik tangan Kira dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Kira-pun menuruti ucapan Wonbin. Tak lama bis mereka-pun berangkat. Sepanjang perjalan, Kira terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonbin dan tidak bicara sedikitpun.

"Kau tidur ya?"ucap Wonbin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kira. Merasa ada yang mendekatinya, ia-pun langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya wajah Wonbin hanya berada dalam jarak kurang dari 5cm. Wajahnya-pun memerah.

"Kukira kau tidur…kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu merah?"tanya Wonbin sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya diatas jidad Kira. Kira-pun spontan langsung melepaskan tangan sunbaenya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"ucapnya sambil mengalihkan kembali pandangannya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Kau tidak sakit-kan?"tanya Wonbin lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mengantuk, aku mau tidur sebentar"ucap Kira mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menghindari tatapan Wonbin sekarang.

.

Di kursi lain

Minhwan POV

.

Bis baru saja berangkat, berbarengan dengan satu pesan yang masuk ke Handphoneku. Aku-pun membukanya. Jonghun hyung?

_**Kau sudah bangun? –Jonghun hyung**_

_Iya hyung, kami sudah berangkat. Hari ini kami ke Kyoto –Minan_

_**Sudah berangkat? Lebih pagi dari sebelumnya ya? –Jonghun hyung**_

_Iya hyung. Pasti Hongki hyung belum bangun ^_^ -Minan_

_**Ah…kau tahu sendiri-kan. Aku yakin saat dia bangun, pasti langsung berisik. Tahu kalau rombongan kalian sudah berangkat =_= -Jonghun hyung**_

_Hahaha sabar ya hyung. Setidaknya hanya kau yang bisa menanganinya ^_^ -Minan_

_**Ckckck…oh iya, apa kau tahu SMA Korea lain yang juga study tour disini? –Jonghun hyung**_

_SMA? SMA Yudon? –Minan_

_**Ah iya, itu namanya. Apa mereka hari ini juga ke Kyoto? –Jonghun hyung**_

_Aku tidak tahu hyung. Sepertinya iya, karena sejak kemarin tempat tujuannya sama. Memangnya ada apa? –Minan_

_**Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Iya sudah, Bye –Jonghun hyung**_

Aku masih menatap layar Handphoneku heran. Ada apa dengan Jonghun hyung?

"Minari, kenapa? Pesan dari siapa?"tanya Yeonhee noona yang duduk disampingku. Ya, hari ini dia ikut rombonganku. Dan duduk disampingku. Tidak masalah bagiku, dibanding harus duduk dengan murid perempuan lain. Setidaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan Yeonhee noona.

"Ah..tidak"jawabku sambil tersenyum. Aku harus merahasiakan kalau 2 pujaan sekolah lain juga ada disini.

"Hmm…kau bertugas dengan siapa disini?"tanya Yeonhee noona lagi.

"Dari kelas 1-F hanya aku & Shin, mentornya dari kelas 3 Wonbin hyung"jelasku. Yeonhee noona hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

Aku kembali menatap layar Handphoneku. Hongki hyung & Jonghun hyung pasti akan menyusul ke Kyoto. Kecemasan-pun kembali melanda pikiranku.

.

::Flash Back (Study Tour Hari pertama)::

.

"Minan"kudengar suaranya memanggilku. Aku-pun menoleh. Dan benar, kulihat Wonbin hyung menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam.

"Kau sudah periksa jadwal tadi? Jamnya tidak ada yang beda-kan?"tanya Wonbin hyung.

"I..iya, tidak ada masalah. Ini jadwalnya"ucapku sambil memberikan selebaran jadwal study kepada Wonbin hyung. Mataku tidak melihat kearahnya. Tapi aku melihat kesekelilingku. Berharap tidak ada orang yang kutakutkan melihatku sekarang.

"Ada apa?"tanya Wonbin hyung yang terlihat heran. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan cemas.."ucap Wonbin hyung pelan. Ia menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membantu Shin sekarang"ucapku singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

::Flash Back END::

.

Berkali-kali kuhela nafas panjang sambil menatap kearah luar. Sepertinya Hongki hyung belum tahu kalau aku satu kelompok panitia dengan Wonbin hyung sekarang. Kebetulan ia ditugaskan mentoring dikelasku.

Hongki hyung tidak melihatnya-kan? Aku bicara ataupun berdekatan dengan Wonbin hyung.

Ash…sial! Aku jadi seperti orang gila sekarang. Aku merasa aku sedang diawasi dan benar-benar ketakutan.

_Hyung…kenapa kalian tidak menyelesaikan masalah kalian saja? Bukankah itu lebih baik?_

_Inilah akhirnya! Masalahku sudah selesai! Aku tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan orang itu!_

Lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang pada masa itu. Kenapa harus ada masalah seperti itu? Padahal dulu kami bersama…

Kenapa Hongki hyung & Wonbin hyung jadi seperti ini? Ah…aku benar-benar tidak suka mengingatnya. Mengingat masalah itu.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

"Haaaah…"aku menghela nafas panjang. Minan bilang, bisa saja sekolah itu datang ketempat yang sama hari ini. Aku duduk diam dibalkon hotel bersama dengan gitar kesayanganku.

Hongki belum bangun. Aku-pun tak mau membangunkannya paksa, pasti akan lebih berisik (=_=)

"Ck…ada apa denganku? Aku tidak perduli dengannya, tapi aku kesal kalau tahu ia bersama orang lain…"gumamku. Diliputi pikiran-pikiran aneh, aku-pun mulai memainkan senar gitarku. Kupetik senar-senar itu lembut, untuk menghasilkan melodi indah tapi sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara keras.

Aku tidak menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku hanya memainkannya. Aku suka menyanyi tapi tidak sering kulakukan. Karena aku sudah terbiasa mendengar nyanyian Hongki. Aku sudah terbiasa memainkan alat ini, juga alat-alat musik lainnya untuk mengiri suara Hongki.

Aku menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk dinyanyikan oleh Hongki. Bukan hanya Hongki, tapi…

_FT Island?_

"_Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang…Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang…_"kuhentikan permainanku saat kudengar suara seseorang yang menyanyikan lirik lagu ini. Aku menoleh kearah belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"kagetku saat melihat Hongki duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil menatapku.

"Yah…baru saja, aku dengar suara gitarmu makanya aku bangun. Lagi-lagi kau memainkannya tanpa bernyanyi sampai bagian reff, makanya kunyanyikan saja"jelas Hongki yang masih menatapku. Aku-pun diam sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Haha tidak biasanya kau langsung sadar dari tidurmu"tawaku.

"Ash...mungkin karena aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya waktu tidur tadi, ketika bangun aku langsung tahu itu lagu _Love Love Love_"jelas Hongki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia-pun bangkit dari tempat tidur, walaupun terlihat sekali ia memaksakan diri. Raut wajah malas dan mengantuk masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Ia menghampiriku.

"Jonghun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hongki sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku balik.

"Kau…menyukai Kazu-kan?"

DEG.

"Apa maksudmu?"senyumku tipis. Hongki masih menatapku tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ash…Jonghun-ah, kenapa kau tidak mau jujur? Kau pasti terpukul dengan ucapan anak itu kemarin.."gerutu Hongki. Aku diam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Hongki. Aku-pun kembali memainkan gitarku. Tapi tidak dengan lagu tadi. Aku asal memainkannya menciptakan melodi-melodi baru.

"Kau itu baru bangun, pasti pikiranmu masih melayang-layang. Cepat mandi sana, Minan sudah berangkat dari tadi. Hari ini mereka ke Kyoto"jelasku yang masih memainkan gitarku.

"Apa? Sudah berangkat?"kaget Hongki. Sudah kuduga, seperti inilah ekspresinya.

"Hari ini mereka berangkat lebih pagi"ucapku lagi.

"Ash…aku harus segera bersiap!"Hongki langsung berlarian dikamar, mengambil baju ganti dan handuknya.

"_Annyeong nae sarang sarang sarang…Jalgayo nae sarang sarang sarang…Chaorunun naye.._"lagi-lagi Hongki bersenandung dengan lagu tadi. Dia memang begitu. Kalau sudah mendengar satu lagu, ia pasti akan menyanyikannya lagi tanpa sadar. Itulah kebiasaannya.

"Hongki.."panggilku. Hongki-pun menoleh.

"Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu…"ucapku pelan.

"Lagu? Oh, _Love Love Love_? Kenapa?"tanyanya heran.

"Tidak. Rasanya menyedihkan kalau lagu itu dinyanyikan sekarang. Seperti akan berpisah dengan cinta"ucapku dengan senyum tipis. Hongki menatapku sejenak. Tak lama ia-pun langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku kembali memainkan gitarku. Menghela nafas panjang memikirkan kata-kata Hongki tadi.

_Itukah yang terjadi padaku? _

_Mencintainya?_

_Kenapa?..._

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

"Ugh…"keluhku dalam hati. Sejak tadi aku hanya bisa mengeluh sendiri tanpa menceritakannya pada siapapun. Sebenarnya alergiku kambuh dari tadi pagi (=_=)

Alergi dingin. Aneh memang, padahal ini musim panas. Tapi dingin tetaplah dingin. 2 Malam sudah aku lewati satu kamar dengan beberapa teman sekelasku. Mungkin karena ini musim panas, makanya AC hotel sangat dingin. Walaupun bukan cuaca, tapi dingin tetaplah dingin.

Alergiku kambuh sekarang. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku ini ingin sekali kugaruk. Gatal! Dan bukan hanya itu. Ini kadang-kadang terjadi, tapi kenapa harus terjadi sekarang? Ugh…rasanya mual sekali. Alergi benar-benar tidak enak (=_=)

"Kazu, kau tidak kepanasan? Lepas saja jaketmu"ujar Hyunmi yang sejak tadi memang memandangku dengan aneh. Jelas saja. Musim panas tapi aku memakai jaket.

"Ah…tidak. Aku mau melindungi kulitku dari terik matahari"bohongku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak mau sakit di study tour ini. Ini study tour terakhir, tidak akan kulewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi besok hari bebas, kalau aku ketahuan sakit aku tidak akan ikut acara bebas. Karena itu, hari ini kegiatan diluar dan musim panas. Mudah-mudahan alergiku bisa sembuh.

"Kau sakit ya?"tanya Hyunmi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Apa tampang seperti ini seperti orang sakit?"senyumku lebar. Berusaha meyakinkan temanku ini. Hyunmi menatapku sejenak, tak lama ia-pun mengangguk pelan dan kembali dengan kegiatannya. Aku menghela nafas lega dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kejendela. Bis kami terus melaju. Tak lama kemudian kami-pun tiba di Kyoto.

Study tour dimulai. Kami kembali mendengarkan cerita tentang sejarah maupun tradisi daerah ini. Para pembimbing asli dari Kyoto, maupun para sunbae ikut membantu dalam kegiatan ini.

"Ukh…"sial lagi-lagi mual. Ash…kepalaku juga pusing. Padahal sudah tidak dingin, tapi kenapa aku masih alergi?

Aku berusaha menahannya. Aku kembali fokus pada penjelasan-penjelasan yang diberikan.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Dimana mereka yah?"gumam Hongki sambil melihat sekeliling tempatnya berjalan sekarang. Jonghun hanya diam mengikuti sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Tiba-tiba mata Jonghun tertuju pada rombongan dengan seragam yang ia kenal.

"Mereka disana"ujar Jonghun sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud. Hongki-pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jonghun. Mereka berdua diam-diam mendekati rombongan tersebut.

"Ash…ini bukan kelasnya Kira…"gerutu Hongki yang kembali melihat-lihat sekeliling tempat itu. Jonghun memperhatikan kelas junior yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Terlihat mereka sedang istirahat sejenak ditengah-tengah kegiatan.

"Itu Kazu-kan? Kenapa dia sendiri?"seru Hongki tiba-tiba saat melihat Kazu sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dibawah pohon. Agak terpisah dengan rombongannya.

.

Jonghun POV

.

Kudekati gadis itu sendirian. Hongki menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Ia sendiri pergi mencari kelas gadis yang diincarnya. Kulihat Kazu masih duduk diam dibawah pohon itu. Sekarang aku sudah ada disampingnya. Tertutup semak yang memang menjadi benteng persembunyianku dari murid lain.

Kazu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kenapa ia memakai jaket dicuaca panas seperti ini? Dan kelihatannya…dia lemas sekali.

.

Kazu POV

.

_Aah…benar-benar…ck…aku terganggu sekali saat sakit seperti ini. Untung saja ada sedikit waktu istirahat. Aku mau menenangkan diriku sejenak disini sendiri._

Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan seseorang menarik pelan tanganku. Ia menarikku kebalik semak-semak. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang.

"Jo…Jonghun…"mulutku bergetar tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Jonghun menatapku sejenak dari atas sampai bawah. Tapi bukan tatapan datar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tatapannya kali ini…cemas?

"Kau kenapa?"tanyanya. Aku masih diam tak menjawab. Lidahku masih terasa kaku melihatnya ada dihadapanku.

"Kenapa kau pakai jaket? Tidak panas?"tanyanya lagi. Benar-benar tidak biasanya ia memulai pembicaraan. Benarkah ini Jonghun?

"Ini…"gumamku pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Jonghun masih memperhatikanku. Tiba-tiba jemari-jemari panjangnya itu menyentuh pipiku kemudian turun kedagu, mengalihkan wajahku kehadapannya.

"Ternyata benar pucat…kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi. Kali ini jelas sudah raut wajah cemasnya. _Cold Prince_ ini mencemaskanku?

Kini punggung tangan kanannya menyentuh jidadku. Seketika raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya? Badanmu panas!"panik Jonghun. Aku masih diam menatapnya heran.

_Ada apa ini?_

_Benarkah dia Jonghun? Si Cold Prince yang kukenal itu?_

_Pujaan semua gadis disekolah yang selalu bicara kasar dan menatapku datar setiap hari?_

_Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Tiba-tiba ia muncul dan mencemaskanku sekarang…_

"Kau kenapa ada disini?"aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku berusaha mencari tahu '_ada apa dengan dirinya?_'. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia begitu baik padaku.

"Aku…pokoknya rahasiakan kalau aku ada disini"jelas Jonghun dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sama seperti waktu ia mengancamku sebelumnya.

"Rahasia lagi…"aku tersenyum heran. Ia hanya diam dan masih memperhatikanku.

"Kau kenapa?"tanyaku lantang.

"Apa?"wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau baik seperti ini? Ada yang kau rencanakan yah?"ucapku asal yang penting aku berusaha bertanya pada _Point_-nya.

"Ha? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kau pikir aku ada niat tersembunyi?"ia kelihatan tersinggung.

"Ck…kau benar-benar mengawasi kami sampai seperti ini ya? Sudah kubilang kami tidak akan membeberkan rahasia kalian, kami tidak mau ikut campur"kutinggikan nada bicaraku. Jonghun kelihatan kesal sekarang. Tatapan mata dingin dan tajamnya itu benar-benar menusuk.

"Hah…aku harus kembali sekarang, _bye_"ucapku singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Jonghun POV

.

_Huh? Dia anggap aku kesini karena masalah itu? Dia menganggap aku punya maksud tersembunyi dibalik rasa cemasku ini, hah?_

_Ash…kenapa? Kenapa aku secemas ini? Padahal aku juga kesal dengan kata-katanya barusan_

.

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

"Dimana dia? Kalau sudah ramai begini bisa-bisa aku ketahuan oleh yang lain…"aku-pun mengambil Handphoneku dan menelpon Jonghun. _Panggilan anda sedang dialihkan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"Apa? Dialihkan? Kenapa lagi dia?"rasanya emosiku mulai naik karena Jonghun. Lagi-lagi dia seperti itu, pasti moodnya sedang berubah sekarang. Ash…ada apa lagi sih?

Aku mengintip sedikit dari balik pohon agar tidak ketahuan murid lain. Aku masih mencari-cari kelas Kira. Aku-pun kembali menyembunyikan diri saat terlihat beberapa murid lain menoleh-noleh kearahku.

"Hah…sial, aku hanya sendiri…dimana Jonghun?"teriakku pelan. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berniat mengintip kembali. Namun seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapanku saat aku kembali mengintip dari balik pohon.

"Ho…Ho…!"aku-pun langsung membekap dan menarik gadis itu bersembunyi bersamaku. Dia Miki, temannya Kira.

"Ssst…jangan sampai ketahuan yang lain aku ada disini.."ucapku sambil menatap Miki.

"Ta…tapi…kenapa sunbae ada disini?"heran Miki.

"Hongki…hyung…?"tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang memanggil dari arah lain. Aku dan Miki-pun menoleh.

"Jaejin…"gumamku pelan. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat dia yang ada dihadapanku.

.

Author POV

.

"Hongki hyung.."ucap Jaejin pelan. Hongki terdiam menatapnya sejenak. Tak lama ia ikut menarik tangan Jaejin agar ia juga tidak terlihat yang lainnya.

"Kalian berdua jangan bilang aku & Jonghun ada disini ya"ucap Hongki.

"Jo..Jonghun sunbae juga?"kaget Miki.

"Ssst..pelankan suaramu"pinta Hongki pada Miki. Miki-pun langsung mengangguk.

"Hyung…"panggil Jaejin pelan. Hongki-pun melirik kearah Jaejin, dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Ah..kau..kenapa tiba-tiba ada disini?"tanya Hongki sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku…sedang mengawasi anak ini, jadi aku mengikutinya. Aku tidak menyangka Hyung ada disini.."ucap Jaejin. Hongki hanya diam. Miki-pun menyadari ada yang aneh diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah…kami harus kembali sekarang. Miki, ayo. Hyung, kami duluan"senyum tipis Jaejin sambil menarik tangan Miki. Hongki tetap diam walaupun mereka berdua sudah beranjak pergi.

"Onii-san…ada apa?"tanya Miki sambil menatap Jaejin dalam. Jaejin-pun menoleh kearah Hoobae disampingnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"senyum Jaejin.

"Ada yang aneh…dengan kau dan Hongki sunbae. Ada apa?"tanya Miki lagi. Jaejin diam tanpa melihat kearah Miki.

"Miki!"tiba-tiba teriakan Yoona membuyarkan suasana. Terlihat Yoona & Soyeon berlari mendekati Miki. Soyeon-pun langsung memukul kepala Miki pelan.

"Ash…sakit tahu"ucap Miki sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Darimana saja kau? Hampir saja ketinggalan rombongan"gerutu Soyeon.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir! Kau cepat sekali hilang!"sambung Yoona.

"Ash…kalian pikir aku seperti anak kecil yang sering hilang ya?"gerutu Miki. Jaejin yang berdiri disamping gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli.

"Hihihi…kalian benar, anak ini ditinggal sebentar pasti hilang. Karena itu aku terus mengawasinya"tawa Jaejin sambil melirik Yoona & Soyeon.

"Onii-san..!"kesal Miki.

"Ah…kami minta maaf sunbae, dia sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal kau juga sibuk disini"ucap Yoona.

"Haha lain kali kalian harus lebih mengawasinya lagi. Repot kalau kehilangan teman sekelompok"senyum Jaejin.

"Iya sunbae, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Sunbae tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasinya lagi"tambah Soyeon.

"Hmm..tidak apa-apa, aku suka berada disampingnya. Aku jadi tidak merasa bosan"senyum Jaejin. Miki-Yoona-Soyeon langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan sunbaenya barusan.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke panitia yang lain. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi, Miki aku akan memeriksa catatanmu berikutnya"senyum Jaejin sambil melirik tajam kearah buku catatan Miki. Tak lama, ia-pun meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu.

"Miki…kau itu benar-benar dekat dengan Jaejin sunbae ya?"tanya Soyeon penasaran.

"Hmm…kau lihat saja hubunganku seperti apa…"jawab Miki.

"Sepertinya Jaejin sunbae suka padamu"ucapan Yoona sukses membuat Miki & Soyeon terkejut.

"Ha? Dia suka Miki? Tapi…benar juga sih, buktinya dia mau kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus…"gumam Soyeon.

"Ash..pikiran kalian terlalu fiksi"gerutu Miki. (=_=)

"Hey..bukannya kau juga suka padanya? Kau bilang kau senang berada disampingnya"ucap Yoona.

"Ah..kau juga bilang selalu deg-degan kalau bersama Jaejin sunbae, kau sering ingat padanya…itu berarti kau suka padanya tahu!"seru Soyeon sambil memukul kepala Miki lagi.

"Ash..jangan pukul lagi! Tapi benarkah kalau seperti itu aku suka padanya?"tanya Miki penasaran.

"Ya ampun…dasar anak kecil, jangan-jangan Jaejin sunbae adalah cinta pertamamu?"ucap Soyeon sambil melirik tajam.

"Eh? Cinta pertama?"bingung Miki.

"Kau belum pernah menyukai laki-laki sebelumnya ya? Sepertinya ini memang pertama kalinya bagimu.."gumam Yoona.

"Jaejin sunbae adalah cinta pertamaku…"gumam Miki. Yoona & Soyeon-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat temannya itu.

"Tapi beruntung sekali kalau Jaejin sunbae juga menyukaimu, dia sunbae yang imut, pintar, ketua OSIS, dan dia juga cukup populer dikalangan murid-murid perempuan. Dia baik padamu-kan? Sepertinya dia memang menyukaimu"jelas Yoona.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia baik pada semua orang? Dia-kan ketua OSIS"ucap Miki.

"Ya..tapi karena dia ketua OSIS, terkadang dia sangat tegas dengan Hoobae-hoobaenya"ucap Yoona.

"Tapi ada gossip tentang Jaejin sunbae…"tiba-tiba Soyeon membuat suasana menjadi hening dengan ucapannya. Yoona & Miki-pun langsung mendelik tajam kearah Soyeon.

"Kudengar dia berpacaran dengan Lee Yeonhee songsaenim, guru UKS kita"jelas Soyeon.

"Oh iya, aku juga tahu soal itu. Hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat, Yeonhee songsaenim & Jaejin sunbae juga sering terlihat bersama disekolah"sambung Yoona. Miki-pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang guru & murid yang sedang berbicara tak jauh didepannya.

"Yeonhee-shii dengan Jaejin sunbae…?"cemberut Miki.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"ledek Soyeon.

"Ck….sudahlah, ayo cepat kembali ke kelompok! Aku harus selesaikan catatanku sebelum orang itu kembali"gerutu Miki yang langsung berjalan mendekati kelompok yang lain. Yoona & Soyeon-pun mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Treasure**

**.**

**Jeongma Gomawo-yo buat yang udah review! Mohon reviewnya lagi readers-san! d(^_^)b**


	9. Chapter 9

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**.**

**Part 9**

**.**

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Noona, kau punya obat pusing?"tanya Jaejin sambil menghampiri guru UKS, Lee Yeonhee. Miki yang mendengar suara Jaejin tak jauh dari tempatnya-pun langsung menoleh.

"Ini. Kenapa? Kau sakit?"Yeonhee selaku guru UKS memberikan obatnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Jaejin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku hanya minta"Jaejin-pun mengambil obat itu dari tangan Yeonhee. Miki yang berada tak jauh didepan mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Ah…sepertinya dia hanya ingin menggoda Yeonhee-shii"gerutu Miki. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Miki, Miki-pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaejin mengampirinya.

"Ini, simpan"senyum Jaejin sambil memberikan obat pusing tadi kepada Miki. Miki hanya bisa mendangakan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejin heran.

"Eh? Kenapa?"bingung Miki. Jaejin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Simpan saja. Jaga-jaga kalau kau pusing"senyum Jaejin. Yoona & Soyeon yang ada disamping Miki langsung mendelik tajam.

"A..aku? oniisan memberikannya kepadaku?"Miki hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya heran.

"Uhum..itu karena kau butuh perhatian lebih. Yoona & Soyeon tidak kuberikan karena mereka bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Simpan saja"Jaejin meraih tangan Miki dan meletakkan obat itu disana. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali ketempat panitia lain.

Suasana hening sejenak. Tapi tak lama, terdengar suara cekikikan Yoona & Soyeon. Miki-pun langsung melirik heran.

"Hihi…ternyata itu maksudnya…Jaejin sunbae itu benar-benar lucu…"tawa Soyeon.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?"gerutu Miki yang masih menatap heran kedua temannya itu.

"Miki, sepertinya Jaejin sunbae benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adiknya"senyum Yoona. Miki terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Yoona.

"E…eh…Apa? Jadi itu maksudnya?"akhirnya Miki mengerti apa maksud sunbaenya itu.

"Hahaha…iya, dia menganggapmu adik kecilnya yang harus dijaga ketat. Makanya dia memanjakanmu"Soyeon hanya bisa terkekeh geli bersama Yoona.

"Ash…dia benar-benar menganggapku seperti itu ya? Ck…"cemberut Miki sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Yah…tapi kau senang-kan diperlakukan seperti itu?"Soyeon melirik tajam kearah Miki sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Kau pasti senang sekali Jaejin sunbae baik padamu"sambung Yoona.

"Ke…kenapa…"gumam Miki sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu.

"Wajahmu itu…waktu Jaejin sunbae bersama Yeonhee songsaenim, kau cemberut. Begitu Jaejin sunbae menghampirimu, kau langsung berseri-seri…Aigoo...dasar anak yang sedang jatuh cinta"ledek Soyeon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Miki.

"Ah..kalian memperhatikanku dari tadi?"Miki menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Tentu saja, tidak diperhatikan juga raut wajahmu itu terlihat sekali"jelas Soyeon. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri menghalangi mereka bertiga.

"Hey gadis Jepang, dimana Jaejin hyung?"Minhwan berdiri tepat didepan Miki sambil menatapanya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Miki!"seru Miki yang ikut membalas tatapan tajam pujaan sekolah dihadapannya. Yoona & Soyeon hanya bisa menahan amukan kecil Miki.

"Katakan saja dimana Jaejin hyung, aku mencarinya dari tadi"Minhwan tak memperdulikan omongan Miki barusan.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Kau-kan panitia, masa tidak tahu"kesal Miki.

"Apa aku harus tahu semuanya? Jaejin hyung-kan sejak kemarin bersamamu terus, makanya kau jangan merepotkannya"sinis Minhwan. Lagi-lagi Yoona & Soyeon harus menahan amukan Miki.

"Aku tidak merepotkannya! Ck..sudahlah, aku sedang malas ribut denganmu. Dia ada disana, bersama panitia lainnya"Miki menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud dengan nada kesal. Minhwan-pun melirik kearah yang ditunjuk dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu.

"Ah..bahkan terima kasih saja tidak ada!"seru Miki sambil menginjak-injakkan kakinya ketanah dengan keras.

"Ng…Minhwan sedang _bad mood_ ya?"gumam Yoona yang masih melirik kearah Minhwan.

"Iya, sejak kemarin dia juga tidak menerima pemberian gadis-gadis lain. Biasanya dia ramah dan baik, sepertinya sekarang dia sedang bermood jelek. Makanya cara bicaranya seperti itu"Soyeon hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Minhwan bingung.

Miki-pun menghela nafas panjang dan menahan emosi mendengar gumaman-gumaman kedua temannya itu.

_Kalau saja kalian tahu, cara bicaranya memang seperti itu padaku. Ck…hanya karena aku melihatnya di klub malam, hufth…_

Pikir Miki.

"Yah..mungkin dia juga lelah karena jadi panitia"Soyeon masih melanjutkan pembicaraan soal Minhwan.

"Sudahlah! Cepat kita kembali ke yang lain, mereka pasti menunggu"Miki-pun langsung menarik tangan Yoona & Soyeon pergi.

.

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

_Aku tidak menyangka Hyung ada disini.._

"Jaejin…"

_Aku rasa aku menyukainya…_

_Tidak apa-kan kalau kubilang aku menyukainya? Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu_

"Ck…"kugelengkan kepalaku kencang. Entah kenapa pikiran-pikiran ini sangat menggangguku sekarang. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Hah…"kualihkan pandangamku kearah Jonghun saat kudengar suara helaan nafasnya barusan.

"Jonghun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku cemas. Jonghun hanya mengangguk. Raut wajahnya datar. Entah dia menatap kemana sekarang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jadi pikirannya.

"Jonghun…bagaimana…dengan kau dan Kazu?"kulontarkan lagi sebuah pertanyaan. Kali ini pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang menjadi _Point_ untuknya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"Jonghun balik bertanya.

"Maksudku…kau sudah bicara padanya? Tentang…perasaanmu…"kalimat terakhir sengaja kuucapkan pelan. Tak terlalu berharap dia akan menjawabnya.

"Ck…perasaan apa…"Jonghun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jonghun…sebenarnya kau itu menyukainya atau tidak? Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu ini…"ucapku. Jonghun diam sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kubilang…aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sekarang…"jawabnya pelan.

"Benar-benar tidak mengerti?"sambungku. Dia mengangguk.  
>"Aku…yang aku tahu sekarang, aku tidak suka kalau dia berdekatan dengan anak itu…"gumam Jonghun pelan.<p>

"Hm…itu artinya kau cemburu. Pada Seunghyun-kan?"Aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Hah, cemburu? Begitukah?"Jonghun terkekeh kecil.

"Yah…kalau cemburu, bisa dibilang suka. Ada perasaan lain yang kau rasakan?"tanyaku lagi.

.

Jonghun POV

.

"Yah…kalau cemburu, bisa dibilang suka. Ada perasaan lain yang kau rasakan?"tanya Hongki.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau baik seperti ini? Ada yang kau rencanakan yah?_

Kata-kata Kazu terus terngiang dikepalaku.

"Aku…ingin terus berada disampingnya…"jawabku pelan. Hanya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan sekarang. Aku tidak suka dia dekat dengan Seunghyun, itu cemburu? Aku ingin terus berada disampingnya, terlebih aku tahu dia sedang sakit sekarang. Aku ini kenapa?

"Tapi…kau tidak bilang kau mencintainya…"ucap Hongki. Giliranku yang menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk yang satu itu"jawabku. Hongki hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa kau hanya simpati? Atau sejenisnya? Ah..hal itu hanya kau yang tahu"ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Aku-pun masih memikirkan kata-kata Hongki. Cinta? Itu-kah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tidak tahu. Banyak orang yang bilang mereka mencintaiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti dari kata itu. Aku hanya terpikir soal Kazu sekarang.

"Hongki, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat"ucapku pada Hongki.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana? Sendiri?"Hongki menatapku heran.

"Iya, sendiri. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu"senyumku. Aku-pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Hongki.

.

Hongki POV

.

Aku berjalan dipinggir jalan pusat Kyoto sendirian. Yah, Jonghun meninggalkanku. Dia bilang, dia ada urusan. Kelihatannya serius sekali, karena itu aku biarkan dia pergi.

"Halo, Minan?"aku mencoba menghubungi Minan dengan ponselku.

"Sekarang kau dimana?...ng? Taman? Ah..baiklah"aku-pun menutup teleponku sambil melirik-lirik sekelilingku. Akhirnya kutemukan tempat yang kucari. Aku-pun langsung berlari menuju taman tempat tujuanku.

"Dimana mereka? Benar ini-kan tamannya?"aku masih melihat-lihat sekelilingku. Berharap menemukan rombongan murid MyeoungDam yang sedang study tour ditaman ini. Mataku langsung terkunci begitu melihat beberapa orang murid dengan seragam yang kukenal, terlebih lagi salah satunya adalah orang yang paling kucari. Aku-pun segera menghampiri gadis-gadis itu.

"Ng…sepertinya mereka masih study…"gumamku pelan sambil mengintip-ngintip dari balik pohon. Orang yang kucari terlihat sibuk dengan catatannya begitu juga teman-temannya. Benar Kira, akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi.

"Kira, aku mau menanyakan hal ini lagi kepada sunbae, aku masih tidak mengerti"ucap salah satu dari gadis itu.

"Ah, aku ikut. Kira kau tunggu disini saja"sambung salah seorang lagi.

"Hm, baiklah"Kira hanya mengangguk. Kedua gadis itu-pun pergi meninggalkannya. Kulihat sekeliling tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada murid lain. Aku-pun memberanikan diri keluar dan menghampirinya.

"Ng…sedang sibuk?"ucapku pelan saat berdiri dibelakangnya. Kira-pun langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Kau ada disini?"wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung. Aku-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kesulitan…ada tugas?"tanyaku lagi. Ia-pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku catatannya.

"Yah…tugas individu"jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, tentang apa?"tanyaku lagi. Ia-pun menatapku.

"Apa itu urusanmu?"ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hm, mungkin aku bisa bantu?"aku-pun langsung mengungkapkan maksudku dan Ia langsung menatapku heran.

"Ha? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

"Sudah kubilang-kan aku su-…ah, kau itu Hoobae kesayanganku"aku berusaha mencari jawaban yang bagus. Namun Ia masih memandangiku heran. Aku-pun mengambil paksa buku catatannya dan membacanya.

"Hey, kembalikan"ia berusaha mengambil bukunya kembali.

"Ah…ternyata benar. Pasti tidak jauh beda dengan tahun sebelumnya…"gumamku yang masih membaca tugas-tugasnya.

"Eh?"ia hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Aku-pun tersenyum padanya.

"Hehe, aku akan membantumu. Ini mudah, terlebih lagi kau orang Jepang, tidak ada kesulitan untuk komunikasi, kau hanya tinggal bertanya pada penduduk lokal"jelasku sambil tersenyum. Ia masih menatapku heran. Tak mau menunggu lagi aku-pun langsung menggandeng tangannya ikut bersamaku. Mencari beberapa penduduk lokal yang sekiranya tahu tentang budaya ini. Aku jelaskan pada Kira maksud dari tugasnya, ia-pun mengangguk mengerti dan melakukannya sesuai arahanku.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Kazu berjalan luntang-lantung dengan badan lemas. Tugas individu terpampang jelas dipikiran dan buku catatannya. Mungkin akan lebih muda kalau ia kerjakan bersama Hyunmi dan yang lainnya. Tapi Kazu lebih memilih menyendiri. Sama seperti waktu istirahat tadi, ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk menyembunyikan sakitnya. Lagipula kalau sendiri, ia bisa istirahat semaunya. Waktu yang diberikan cukup lama, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau dia istirahat ditempat lain.

"Ah…sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti maksud tugas ini…"gerutu Kazu sambil menatap malas buku catatannya. Sesekali rasa mual & pusingnya kembali menghadang, terlebih lagi tubuhnya sangat lemas. Kazu memaksakan kaki berjalan lagi, namun ternyata kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bekerja sama lagi. Badannya oleng dan sukses membuatnya melayang jatuh mendekati tanah, namun..

TAP.

Seseorang menopang tubuhnya sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Kazu masih dalam keadaan lemas setengah sadar. Ia tahu ada orang yang menahannya namun ia tidak bisa mendangakan kepalanya melihat wajah orang itu.

"Bodoh, sudah tahu sakit masih saja memaksakan diri"hanya suara tajam itu yang bisa ia dengar. Suara tajam yang sangat ia kenali. Suara tajam yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

Choi Jonghun.

Jonghun berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kazu. Dan kembali menopangnya saat tubuh Kazu sudah berdiri tegak. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari kalau saja ada tempat duduk Pasti itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan gadis yang sedang sakit disampingnya tetap berdiri lemas.

Melihat ada objek yang dimaksud, Jonghun-pun menopang tubuh Kazu perlahan menuju bangku taman yang kosong. Ia dudukkan perlahan tubuh gadis Jepang itu.

"Hng…Jo…Jonghun…"gumam Kazu pelan. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jonghun.

"Jangan banyak bicara sekarang"sela Jonghun. Kazu hanya bisa terdiam heran menatap bola mata tajam Jonghun yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Ah..aku harus mengerjakan tugasku"Kazu berusaha untuk bangkit, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya oleng. Jonghun-pun dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuh gadis Jepang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan tugasmu kalau kau saja tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri?"bentak Jonghun dengan suara kencang. Kazu-pun langsung terdiam. Baru kali itu ia melihat amarah Jonghun.

"Hah…kau ini…"Jonghun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya & menghela nafas panjang melihat Kazu.

"Duduk dan istirahat"perintah Jonghun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menuruti Jonghun sekarang, pikir Kazu. Kazu-pun duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Jonghun.

"Kau…sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"tanya Kazu pelan tanpa melihat kearah Jonghun. Jonghun diam sesaat.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa?"Jonghun malah balik bertanya.  
>"Hah? Kau itu aneh sekali, aku saja bertanya kau kenapa, kau malah balik bertanya"kesal Kazu sambil mendesis pelan.<p>

"Aah…kalau begitu tidak usah tanya! Aku juga tidak mengerti aku kenapa"Jonghun ikut kesal. Kazu yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya-pun hanya bisa menganga heran dan diam. Tidak mau lagi meladeni Jonghun.

"Hah…disaat seperti ini kau malah sakit…kau semakin membuatku merasa tidak karuan…"gumam Jonghun pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kazu…aku…"tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu bersandar dipundaknya. Jonghun-pun langsung menoleh.

"Hah?"ia terkejut melihat Kazu yang tertidur dipundaknya.

_Jadi..dia tidak dengar ucapanku barusan?_

Jonghun-pun kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Kazu.

"Ck…lebih baik aku membawanya kembali ke hotel sekarang" *kok kesannya dewasa ya? Author koplak*

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Aaaah….selesai…selesai…"aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat buku catatanku yang sudah terisi penuh dengan materi yang kukumpulkan. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin ke pipiku.

"Hongki!"aku terkejut dan meneriakinya.

"Hehehe…ini minumlah, kau pasti haus"ucap Hongki sambil memberikan minuman itu kepadaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengambilnya dari tangan Hongki.

"Hem...bagaimana? sudah tuntas semua tugasnya?"tanya Hongki yang duduk disampingku.

"Iya, berkat kau…aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Mau tidak mau, aku harus berterima kasih"gumamku pelan.

"Heh? Mau tidak mau? Ya ampun..kau benar-benar membenciku ya?"Hongki meraut manja sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ash…rasanya aku ingin sekali memalingkan wajahku agar tidak melihatnya. Ini terlalu manis.

"Benci? Siapa bilang aku membencimu?"akhirnya kucoba memalingkan wajahku.

"Lalu…kenapa selama ini kau selalu menghindar dariku? Kelihatannya kau tidak suka padaku"ucapnya. Aku diam sejenak.

"Kau itu…memang sering bilang suka dengan wanita lain yah?"aku-pun bertanya. Hongki terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku seperti itu? Kau cemburu yah?"kali ini ia tersenyum _evil_. Sialan laki-laki ini! Baru kuajak bicara, dia sudah meledekku.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan seorang _Cassanova_! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan, baik aku membencimu!"kesalku sambil membuang muka.

"E..eh? Kenapa kau malah marah? Ma..maafkan aku.."ia berusaha minta maaf, tapi aku tetap membuang muka.

"Maafkan aku…kata-kataku barusan…aku memang sering bilang suka…tapi padamu, aku merasa berbeda.."mataku langsung terbelalak saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Apa maksudnya? Padaku?

Aku-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah? Padaku?"ucapku dengan wajah heran. Ia menatapku sekarang. Sepertinya ada hal yang ingin dia katakan.

"Mungkin…karena aku…."ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang. Namun mataku langsung beralih kebenda yang menggantung dilehernya. Benda yang bisa membuatku berpaling dari ucapannya karena aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Ah! _Skull_!"seruku sambil menunjuk bandul berbentuk skull dikalung emasnya. Ia terlihat bingung dan langsung melihat kearah kalungnya juga.

"Itu _skull_-kan? Keren…aku baru melihat yang seperti itu…"ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Kau juga suka ini?"tanyanya heran. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Wah…haha..ternyata kita memang cocok ya…"senyumnya sambil menatapku.

"Maaf…aku jadi memotong pembicaraanmu, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"aku merasa bersalah karena sudah memotong pembicarannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hahaha…aku pikir kita ini cocok. Makanya _suka_ yang kubilang padamu itu berbeda…aku ingin sekali lebih dekat denganmu"jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku-pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Jadi itu alasannya, aku juga merasa kami ada kecocokan, bicara dengannya juga tidak membosankan.

"Kau mengerti? Karena itu…jangan menghindar lagi…aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, bicara seperti ini benar-benar terasa menyenangkan"senyumnya.

"Yah..baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai aku menjadi incaran fans-fansmu nanti"ucapku sambil tersenyum. Hongki hanya mengangguk.

"Ah..aku harus kembali sekarang"ucapku sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Apa? Kembali? Tunggu sebentar…masih ada waktu-kan?"sepertinya Hongki kecewa.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang, Wonbin pasti mencariku"ucapku tanpa kusadari. Hongki-pun langsung terdiam.

"A..ah..maksudku Wonbin sunbae! Dia mentor dikelasku, kalau ia tahu aku memisahkan diri dari teman-teman, aku bisa dapat teguran"jelasku.

"Kau…dekat dengannya?"Mata Hongki masih terbelalak heran. Aku-pun tak tahu kenapa reaksinya seperti itu? Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Dia mentor dikelasmu? Kau sekelas dengan Minan-kan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Minhwan? Iya, karena dia panitia, dia juga yang membantu Wonbin sunbae"jawabku. Kulihat raut wajah Hongki semakin aneh. Namun aku harus segera kembali sekarang, kalau tidak orang itu pasti akan cemas, aku sudah tahu kebiasaanya.

"Maaf..aku kembali sekarang"ucapku sambil membalikkan badanku dan melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba Hongki menarik tanganku sampai tubuhku kembali berbalik arah. Ia terlalu kuat menarik sehingga tubuhku-pun oleng terpeleset pembatas trotoar.

DUAGH.

"Aaah…"rintihku saat merasa punggungku sedikit sakit karena berbenturan dengan jalan. Namun mataku terbelalak saat melihat Hongki meringkuk disampingku.

"Ho..Hongki? kau tidak apa-apa?"panikku saat aku ingat aku sempat menariknya saat terjatuh tadi. Ia masih meringkuk tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Hongki?"aku-pun mulai cemas. Namun kurasakan ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganjal genggaman tanganku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat kalung Hongki ada digenggamanku.

"Akh…leherku…"tiba-tiba kudengar suara lirih Hongki. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saat ingat apa yang kulakukan pada Hongki tadi. Tidak sengaja aku menarik kalungnya saat aku terjatuh!

"Hongki! kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka?"aku berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih meringkuk. Ia-pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tangan kiri tidak ia lepaskan dari lehernya. Ia masih meringis.

"Hongki…lehermu…"pelan-pelan kuraih tangan kirinya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat luka gores yang cukup panjang dileher bagian kirinya. Benar dugaanku, pasti kalung yang kutarik sampai putus ini melukai lehernya.

"Ho..Hongki..kau berdarah…"aku semakin cemas.

"Ah…haha, tidak apa-apa"ia tertawa kecil dan kembali memeggang lehernya.

"Kau harus diobati! Ikut aku kembali kerombongan, aku akan membawamu ke guru UKS!"ucapku.

"Kira!"tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari arah lain. Aku-pun menoleh. Wonbin ada disana, agak jauh dariku. Dan Ia langsung berlari menghampiriku.

"Kau kembali saja"Hongki beranjak dari duduknya sambil mengambil kalungnya dari tanganku.

"Ta..tapi..lukamu…ah, juga kalungmu.."aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah dipanggil, jangan bilang aku ada disini ya"Hongki hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Wonbin POV

.

Mataku terkejut saat melihat orang itu ada bersamanya. Ia ada disebrang sana tak terlalu jauh dengan tempatku berdiri. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Kira!"aku-pun memanggil gadis Jepang yang kucari dari tadi. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Kulihat orang itu, Lee Hongki sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Wo…Wonbin…"ucap Kira pelan saat melihatku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bersama siapa tadi?"aku berusaha bertanya.

"A..aku sedang mengerjakan tugas ini. Aku sendiri"ucap Kira yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi aku tahu ia berbohong, aku benar-benar yakin tadi itu Hongki.

"Hah…baiklah. Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas, sekarang kita kembali ke kelompok"aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku ingin tahu alasan mengapa Hongki ada disini.

Aku-pun meraih tangan Kira dan menggandengnya ikut bersamaku. Kulihat ia masih melirik kearah belakang. Namun matanya langsung berpaling saat ia menyadari aku sedang memperhatikannya.

_Apa Hongki…berhubungan dengan Kira?_

.

***  
>Minhwan POV<p>

.

"Baik, semuanya sudah beres"ucapku setelah yakin semua tugas individu sudah selesai kukerjakan. Aku-pun menutup buku itu dan mencari Shin yang kebetulan mengerjakannya bersamaku.

"Shin-ah, bagaimana? Punyamu beres?"tanyaku sambil mendekati Shin yang kelihatannya sudah selesai berinteraksi dengan masyarakat lokal.

"Iya, punyaku sudah selesai. Kau bagaimana?"tanya Shin balik. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami-pun membalikkan tubuh kami dan bersiap kembali kekelompok, namun langkahku langsung terhenti saat melihat seseorang dihadapanku.

"Aa, Choi Minhwan"seru gadis Jepang itu yang tak lain adalah Miki. Aku memandangnya sejenak dengan tatapan datar dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku seolah tak memperdulikannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kau murid pertukaran dari Jepang temannya Kira-kan?"langkahku kembali berhenti saat kusadari Shin tidak mengikutiku, ia sedang berbicara dengan Miki. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Iya. Aku temannya, kau teman sekelas Kira?"senyum Miki.

"Iya, aku teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana dengan tugas individual-mu? Pasti tidak masalah bagimu untuk berinteraksi dengan masyarakat sini?"tanya Shin lagi. Mereka-pun semakin memperpanjang obrolan mereka.

"Shin…"panggilku dengan raut wajah malas. Shin-pun menoleh.

"Ah? Kau menungguku ya? Kalau mau duluan tidak apa-apa kok Minhwan"senyum tanpa dosa Shin. Kalau saja ada efek yang tergambar, mungkin asap mengepul sudah keluar dari telingaku saat melihat Shin.

"Shin…kita masih harus membantu para sunbae…"gerutuku lagi.

"Eh? Oh iya…ash…merepotkan, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi"Shin-pun pamit dengan Miki. Aku masih menoleh kearah mereka sampai Shin menghampiriku. Tak kusangka Miki sempat melirik kearahku, dan _mehrong*_ (menjulurkan lidahnya)

_Cih..kenapa dia? Pasti kesal karena teman ngobrolnya kuambil.._

_Dasar anak itu.._

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya. Shin-pun mengajakku kembali ke kelompok.

"Untuk apa kau mendekatinya? Kau tidak mungkin mendekati seseorang tanpa alasan-kan?"tanyaku pada Shin.

"Haha..ada yang kusukai…"ucapan Shin langsung membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"K..kau suka padanya?"kagetku. Shin-pun melihatku dengan heran.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kau dekat dengannya ya?"tanya Shin balik.

"I..itu..bukan! Maksudku..kenapa kau bisa suka padanya? Hah..aku heran..banyak sekali orang yang menyukai si pendek itu, memangnya dia begitu menarik ya?"aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tawa kecil. Tapi entah kenapa Shin malah semakin menatapku heran.

"Si pendek? Kau benar-benar dekat dengannya ya?"tanya Shin lagi.

"Tidak!"kutegaskan nada bicaraku dan menatap tajam Shin.

"Hehe..sepertinya ada yang aneh"senyum Shin nakal. Aku-pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka padanya? Dia memang manis kok"sambung Shin. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya barusan seperti menantangku duel.

"Hahahaha..ekspresimu semakin aneh Minhwan!"tiba-tiba saja Shin tertawa kencang.

"Hah?"aku hanya bisa menganga heran.

"Tenang saja, aku bukan suka padanya kok. Aku suka pada temannya, Yoona"

"Apa? Temannya? Lalu kenapa kau bilang dia manis?"

"He? Habis Miki memang manis kok"jawab Shin enteng. *author kesemsem, ngek*

"Ck…ucapanmu sama saja dengan Jaejin hyung"aku-pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku disusul Shin.

"Hehe..tenang saja…aku tidak akan merebutnya kok.."aku-pun langsung mendelik tajam kearah Shin.

"Kenapa kata-katamu itu seolah berpikir aku menyukainya?"tanyaku sinis.

"Eh? Aku kira kau memang suka padanya…habis hanya dia yang kau panggil istimewa begitu, coba pada gadis lain..kau hanya memanggil mereka dengan nama biasa"entah ucapannya ini meledek atau jujur.

"Heh..aku hanya memanggil sesuai kenyataan. Memangnya _pendek_ itu panggilan istimewa ya?"ucapku singkat.

"Yah..haha..baiklah-baiklah, terserah padamu"senyum nakal Shin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku kencang. Kami-pun melanjutkan langkah kami kembali ke kelompok.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Erngh…"erang Kazu saat mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia coba membuka mata dan mengedip-ngedipkannya beberapa kali sampai bisa terbuka sempurna. Ia perhatikan ruangan sekelilingnya. Desain yang sama namun ia yakin bukan kamarnya.

"Dimana aku?"ia-pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Memastikan lagi ruangan di sekelilingnya yang ternyata memang bukan kamarnya.

"Ini dimana? Bukankah tadi aku ada ditaman? Ugh…"belum sempat mengingat apa yang ia lakukan, kondisi badannya kembali tidak enak.

_Sial…padahal sudah tertidur, tapi masih saja mual dan pusing…_

_Ash…gatal juga!_

Kazu mengusap-usap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang gatal, namun matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat seorang laki-laki tengah tertidur disampingnya.

"Jo…Jo…Jonghun?"kaget Kazu. Pujaan sekolah bernama Jonghun itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

_Kenapa dia ada disini?_

_Ah…aku ingat! Tadi aku bersamanya!_

_Ja..jangan-jangan ini kamar hotelnya? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?_

Kazu semakin stress dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Namun wajahnya kembali berpaling kearah pujaan sekolah itu saat mendengar erangan-erangan kecil dari mulut sang pujaan.

Ia tatap wajah sang pujaan yang sedang terlelap itu.

_Apa dia yang membawaku kesini? Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencemaskanku.._

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ia seperti itu?_

Kazu masih menatap wajah mulus-tampan milik Jonghun. Pikirannya-pun kembali melayang, mengingat bagaimana ia mengenal Jonghun.

_Sulit dipercaya…aku dicemaskan oleh seorang Choi Jonghun…_

_Sejujurnya aku sangat senang sekarang…_

_Karena aku…_

Kazu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jonghun. Pipi mulus Jonghun terbentang lebar dihadapannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Kazu sekarang, yang membuat ia ingin sekali mendaratkan bibirnya disana.

Kazu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Jonghun, sebenarnya aku…_

KLAK.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu dan terkejut melihat Kazu yang sudah berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi mulus Jonghun. Kazu-pun tak kalah kaget saat melihat orang itu berdiri mematung didepan pintu setelah melihatnya berhasil mencium pipi seorang Choi Jonghun.

"Ho..Hongki sunbae..?"

"Ka..zu….apa yang kau…lakukan?"

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : Park Shinhye – The Day We Fall In Love (OST kali ini melenceng dari FTI)**

**.**

**Aku mohon reviewnya ya, yang banyak juga gapapa. Kritik juga aku terima, tolong bilang kalau ada yang kurang memuaskan, ada yang jelek, ada yang gak jelas. Salah Typo atau POV, bahasa yang aneh, adegan yang lebay, atau apapun, aku mau tahu kesalahanku. Karena itu aku perlu banget komentar dari Readers, biar aku tambah semangat juga ngetik & publishnya. Aku kepikiran kalau komennya dikit, hiksu… (T_T). Jeongmal Gomawo (^_^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**.**

**Part 10**

**.**

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

_Wonbin pasti menungguku…_

"Aaah…"nyeri pada leherku yang terluka masih terasa. Namun kata-katanya itu yang sampai menyebut nama _Wonbin_ kupikir lebih menyakitkan dihatiku dibanding luka ini.

"Ck…aku mau tidur saja"ucapku sambil membuka pintu kamar hotelku.

DEG.

Aku langsung terdiam saat melihat seseorang berada diatas tempat tidur dan mencium Jonghun. Jonghun? Gadis itu mencium pipinya. Kubelalakan mataku untuk memastikan siapa dia, dan dugaanku benar. Aku memang mengenalnya, gadis Jepang itu adalah Kazu.

Ia menyadari keberadaanku, ia-pun tak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

"Ho…Hongki sunbae?"ia tampak benar-benar terkejut melihatku.

"Kazu…apa…yang kau lakukan?"aku-pun sama. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Aku-pun berjalan mendekatinya, masih menatapnya heran.

"Kau…"

"Su…sunbae-.."belum sempat ia menjelaskan, erangan Jonghun sudah memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Erngh…"Jonghun mengerenyitkan alisnya, berusaha membuka matanya sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Ia angkat wajahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ho..Hongki? kau sudah pulang?"kagetnya saat melihatku.

"Jonghun…kau…"aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Jonghun juga melirik kearah Kazu.

"Kau juga sudah bangun?"tanyanya santai pada Kazu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Jonghun, kau yang membawanya kesini?"tanyaku pada Jonghun. Kazu hanya menatapku lirih, sepertinya ia takut aku mengatakan hal yang baru saja kulihat kepada Jonghun.

"Ng..itu…dia sakit, jadi kubawa kesini…"ucap Jonghun tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Sakit? Benarkah?"tanyaku lagi. Kazu-pun bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, namun langkahnya tak seimbang, dia seperti akan jatuh, aku-pun menahan badannya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya? Sepertinya kau demam…"ucapku pada Kazu. Ia-pun segera melepaskan tanganku dan berusaha berdiri sendiri.

"Ma..maaf..lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku sekarang"senyumnya tipis.

"Tunggu! Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"Jonghun langsung menghampirinya, kualihkan pandanganku kearah Jonghun. Kazu hanya mengangguk pelan dan melirikku, seolah ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Aku menunjuk diriku heran, dan ia mengangguk. Aku-pun menghampirinya dan kami bicara menghindari Jonghun. Jonghun hanya menatap kami heran.

"Sunbae…hal yang tadi…jangan katakan padanya…"bisik Kazu.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?"tanyaku heran dengan suara kecil.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…akan kujelaskan nanti"ia memohon padaku, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sementara ini. Ia-pun pamit padaku namun tidak pada Jonghun, dan ia langsung pergi dari kamar kami.

Sekarang giliranku untuk menginterogasi Jonghun. Aku langsung menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan tatapan tajamku. Ia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan wajah agak santai.

"Apa maksudnya Jonghun? Kau membawanya kemari?"tanyaku heran. Ia-pun duduk diatas kasur seperti bersiap untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku…tadi siang waktu kau suruh aku mendekatinya, aku sudah tahu kalau dia sakit. Karena itu tadi aku meninggalkanmu, aku mencarinya"jelas Jonghun sambil melirikkan matanya sekilas kearahku.

"Lalu?"tanyaku lanjut.

"Dia memaksakan diri untuk tetap ikut study tour, tapi badannya sudah benar-benar lemas. Ia tertidur saat bersamaku ditaman, karena itu aku bawa kemari"jelasnya lagi.

"Ah…aku mengerti. Kau tidak membawanya kembali kekamarnya karena takut ketahuan ada disini oleh guru yang berjaga?"tanyaku lagi. Jonghun-pun mengangguk.

"Hah…kau membuatku terkejut saja, kupikir ada murid lain yang masuk kekamar kita…"

"Hongki, kau terluka?"kaget Jonghun saat menyadari darah yang masih mengalir dileherku.

"Eh? Ah…ini…"aku kembali memeggang leherku yang tergores, akibat kejadian tadi, aku sempat melupakan luka ini. Dan sekarang terasa nyeri kembali. Jonghun-pun menghampiriku dengan cemas.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mana kalungmu?"tanya Jonghun bertubi-tubi. Sekarang giliranku untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur, Jonghun-pun mengambil peralatan PKK dimeja.

"Jelaskan ini padaku"tegas Jonghun sambil mengobati lukaku.

"Ash…kenapa hari ini kita punya masalah masing-masing ya.."aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan Jonghun langsung menatapku tajam, seolah ia benar-benar menuntut jawaban.

"Ini tergores kalungku…lihat…kalungku putus…"ucapku sambil menunjukkan kalung kesayanganku kepada Jonghun.

"Kenapa bisa putus? Bahkan sampai melukaimu seperti ini?"tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi aku bersama Kira…"aku-pun memulai pembicaraan dan Jonghun hanya diam menanggapi setiap ceritaku. Kemudian ia membereskan peralatan PKK setelah selesai mengobati lukaku.

"Hongki…kau bertanya bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Kazu, sekarang giliranku untuk tahu. Kau benar-benar menyukainya-kan? Sejak malam itu saat kau membawanya"ucapan Jonghun sukses membuatku terdiam dan memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Ng…kurasa kau benar…aku memang menyukainya…"akhirnya kutakan perasaanku. Walaupun Jonghun bukan orang yang dimaksud, setidaknya dia (sahabatku) sudah tahu soal hal ini.

"Benar-kan…kenapa selama ini kau bersikeras kalau kau hanya tertarik padanya? Kau hanya mau menganggapnya Hoobae kesayanganmu…kalau kau hanya seperti itu, tidak mungkin kau mau menyusulnya kesini untuk mengawasinya bersama Wonbin…"ucap Jonghun. Mendengar nama _Wonbin_, perasaan hatiku langsung kacau kembali.

"Jonghun…kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi? Kenapa harus dia yang mendekati Kira? Ah! Padahal kuharap aku tidak akan pernah lagi berurusan dengannya, Ck!"kujatuhkan tubuhku keatas kasur sambil meneriakkan semua pikiran yang menggangguku. Jonghun hanya bisa diam melihatku dan menghela nafas panjang.

Ya..itu benar, aku tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Cukup masalah itu yang menjadi urusan terakhirku dengannya. Ck…

"Pengkhianat…"ucapku kesal.

"Hongki…sudahlah…"ucap Jonghun pelan.

"Pengkhianat...Pengkhianat…Pengkhianat!"nada bicaraku makin tinggi semakin aku mengingat masalah itu. Masalah yang membuat aku dan dia benar-benar berpisah seperti ini.

"Hongki sudahlah! Untuk apa kau ingat lagi, kau sendiri yang memutuskan seperti itu!"Jonghun-pun ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya melihat tingkahku. Yah, aku tahu. Jonghun juga pasti tidak ingin mengingat masalah itu, masalah yang membuat kami berdua-Minhwan-Wonbin-dan Jaejin hidup terpisah seperti ini.

Sulit kupercaya, dia yang dulu pernah hidup bersamaku bisa menjadi orang yang paling kubenci dimasa depan.

"Hah…baiklah, lupakan masalah ini…"gumamku yang masih mendesis kesal mengingatnya. Jonghun hanya diam.

"Jonghun..kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau sudah yakin dengan perasaanmu terhadap Kazu? Aku lihat kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, terbukti kau mencarinya dan membawanya kemari"ucapku sambil melirik Jonghun.

"Aku tidak tahu, dibilang menyukainya…tidak juga. Memang bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang? Seperti kau menyukai Kira?"ia balik bertanya padaku.

"Hah…kau sendiri yang yakin aku menyukai Kira, kau bisa mengenali perasaan orang lain tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu sendiri…"gerutuku kepada Jonghun yang masih menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Ck…apa aku bisa langsung mengerti dengan perasaan seperti itu"entah kenapa sekarang Jonghun malah terlihat kesal.

"Ng…besok adalah hari bebas, _acara_ itu pasti akan dilakukan. Kau tahu-kan?"seruku.

"Oh, _acara_ itu…aku rasa pasti dilakukan. Itu memang keinginan murid-murid MyeoungDam setelah mereka jadi senior-kan. Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Jonghun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut _acara_ itu diam-diam? Aku bersama Kira dan kau bersama Kazu, kita pastikan perasaan kita disana"usulku.

"Ha? Ikut? Kau tidak takut ketahuan murid lain? Bisa-bisa kau jadi kejaran para Primadonna nanti"heran Jonghun.

"Tidak akan..kalau _acara_ seperti itu, tidak akan ketahuan. Bagaimana? Mungkin kalau kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lagi, kau bisa tahu perasaanmu"

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan ikut, dia masih sakit"

"He? Oh iya..kalau begitu kalian habiskan waktu berdua saja ditempat lain! Tempat yang bisa ia pakai istirahat juga…sayang sekali kalau kau melewatkan waktu ini, ingat besok pagi ia akan kencan dengan Seunghyun!"seruku lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jonghun.

"Seu..Seunghyun? Ck, aku lupa masalah itu…entah kenapa tiap aku mengingat hal itu aku jadi kesal"Jonghun memang terlihat kesal sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Memang dasar cemburuan…iya sudahlah, hanya itu usulku. Besok sebisa mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Kira, aku juga akan ikut _acara_ itu! Sekarang aku mau tidur"aku-pun langsung mengguling-gulingkan badanku mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

Akhirnya study tour kami selesai. Besok adalah hari terakhir dan hari bebas untuk bersenang-senang. Namun pikiranku masih melayang dengan orang itu, Lee Hongki.

"Bagaimana lukanya ya? Aku juga sudah merusakkan kalungnya, pasti kalung itu sangat mahal…Ash! Dasar Bodoh!"aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalku. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai bisa berbuat seceroboh itu.

"Hng…bagaimana ya?"gumamku cemas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah berdiri disampingku dan berbicara padaku.

"Wo..Wonbin? kau membuatku terkejut!"kagetku saat melihat sunbae tampan itu disampingku. Entah kenapa setiap melihat Wonbin, jantungku berdegup kencang. Lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan perlakuan manisnya, karena itu sepertinya aku juga menyukai sikapnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini sendiri? Menyendiri lagi?"tanya Wonbin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa…Cuma mencari udara segar…"gumamku sambil mengalihkan pendanganku.

"Hmm...sebenarnya aku mencarimu…"ucapnya pelan. Aku-pun langsung menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Ha? Kenapa lagi? Kau itu suka sekali mencariku…"ucapku sambil tertawa meledek.

"Hhem..kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku. Sejak bertemu denganmu, aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu, kau menyadarinya-kan?"senyumnya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Iya. Kau selalu mendekatiku…sebenarnya aku juga mau bertanya, kenapa kau mendekatiku?"ucapku takut-takut, karena sesungguhnya aku ingin tahu alasannya.

"Itu…..tidak akan kukatakan sekarang. Ada hal lain yang mau kutanyakan"ia tidak menjawabku dan malah tersenyum meledekku.

"Ck, baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"tanyaku ketus karena aku agak kecewa dia tidak mau memberitahukan alasannya sekarang.

"Kau…dekat dengan Hongki?"aku-pun langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia membicarakannya? Apa dia tahu Hongki ada disini? Jangan-jangan dia melihatku dengan Hongki?

"Apa kau ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Hongki?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ho..Hongki? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"tanyaku kaget.

"Sepertinya…kau memang dekat dengannya…aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bicara denganmu disekolah"ucapnya.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kami sama sekali tidak dekat"jawabku singkat.

"Hm…benarkah?"tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah"ia tersenyum. Aku langsung terdiam heran.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"tanyaku.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa"ia tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan. Aku-pun hanya bisa diam tak mau lagi memperpanjang pembicaraan soal Hongki.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang mau kutanyakan. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu, kau tidak mau kena flu musim panas-kan?"lagi-lagi ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Iya, baik. Aku kembali sekarang. Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambutku lagi"aku bergumam kesal. Namun sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit senang karena dia memperhatikanku. Entah kenapa, aku belum pernah seperti ini terhadap laki-laki sebelumnya.

.

Author POV

.

Satu lantai dari balkon tempat Kira & Wonbin berdiri, ternyata Hongki memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Raut wajah kesal terpampang jelas diwajahnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya dimakan oleh api cemburu.

"Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya…ck, kata-katamu waktu itu ternyata memang tantangan yah"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

"Hyung! Kenapa dia juga ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?"

Lagi-lagi pertengkaran MinKi (Minhwan-Miki) dimulai. Baru saja hari bebas dimulai, kedua makhluk Tuhan ini sudah memulai kebiasaannya. (=_=)

"Minan, bukankah lebih baik kau ikut denganku daripada harus jadi incaran siswi-siswi lain. Aku tahu kau sedang menghindari mereka"bisik Jaejin kepada Minhwan sambil melirik deretan siswi-siswi MyeoungDam disekeliling mereka yang sudah melihat dengan tatapan memburu. (*o*)

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus ada dia?"sinis Minhwan sambil melirik kearah Miki.

"Apa kau terganggu kalau ada Miki? Tidak-kan?"tanya Jaejin heran.

"Hah…terserah Hyung saja"Minhwan-pun pasrah. Memang tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak Miki, Jaejin memang mengajaknya dan Miki. Kalau Minhwan tidak bersama Jaejin sekarang, mungkin di hari bebasnya ini dia akan terkepung bersama para siswi-siswi lain yang sudah siap mengantri berkencan dengan pujaan sekolah mereka ini.

"Tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu"Miki membalas sinis kearah Minhwan. Dan Minhwan hanya bisa melirik malas.

"Jaejinie~"tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak memanggil nama Jaejin dengan manis dari arah belakang. Mereka bertiga-pun menoleh serentak.

"Ah, noona kau sudah datang?"Jaejin-pun menyambut Yeonhee dengan senang hati. Ia berlari menghampiri Yeonhee

_Yeo…Yeonhee-shii?_

_Jangan-jangan…dia juga ikut bersama kami?_

Pikir Miki cemas.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"senyum tipis Minhwan sambil meledek Miki.

"Ha? Mana mungkin, untuk apa aku cemburu…berhenti menggodaku!"kesal Miki.

"Hah…dasar kau itu…sudahlah, ayo jalan. Aku mau segera lepas dari tatapan-tatapan mengerikan ini…"lirik Minhwan cemas kearah siswi-siswi disekelilingnya. Namun Miki masih memandangi guru dan murid itu yang sedang mengobrol.

"Kau mau jalan atau tidak? Aku pergi sekarang, nanti juga Jaejin hyung menyusul"ucap Minhwan lagi sambil melirik datar Miki dan mulai berjalan. Miki tak menjawab apa-pun, ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti langkah Minhwan dengan raut wajah agak muram.

Minhwan terus berjalan tanpa bicara sedikitpun dengan Miki. Miki-pun tak seberisik biasanya karena masih memikirkan Jaejin dan Yeonhee yang berjalan tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Minhwan yang merasa suasana ini agak suram-pun membalikan badannya, menghadang Miki.

"Hey…jangan buat suasana suram…seharusnya hari ini kita bersenang-senang-kan?"gerutu Minhwan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Aku tidak suram kok"ucap Miki singkat tanpa melihat kearah Minhwan. Jelas sekali terdengar nada suram dari suaranya. (=_=)

Minhwan-pun melirik kearah Jaejin dan Yeonhee dibelakang mereka, memang terlihat mereka akrab sekali.

"Kau tidak mau bersenang-senang?"tanya Minhwan.

"Nanti saja bersama Yoona & Soyeon"jawab Miki singkat.

"Kau tidak mau membeli souvenir?"tanya Minhwan lagi sambil melirik toko souvenir.

"Di rumahku juga banyak"singkat Miki lagi.

"Cemilanmu tidak kau makan?"Minhwan kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak lapar"dan lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan Miki.

Urat nadi-pun keluar di wajah Minhwan. Maksudnya ia merasa kesal dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat Miki. (Efek Komik)

"Hey! Berhenti menjawabku singkat-singkat seperti itu! Mana semangatmu yang biasanya?"kesal Minhwan. Miki-pun langsung menoleh heran kearah Minhwan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak suka kalau aku berisik? Sekarang ini aku memang tidak mau bicara banyak kok"Miki-pun terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Minhwan.

"Ck…aku lebih tidak suka lagi kau muram seperti ini…"ucap Minhwan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan agak mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Memang kenapa?"walaupun pelan, Miki masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Ia hanya menatap Minhwan heran dan juga agak kesal.

"Kau itu lebih bagus kalau ceria"ucap Minhwan singkat tanpa melihat kearah Miki.

DEG.

_Apa yang ia katakan barusan?_

_Dia…memujiku?_

Pikir Miki.

Entah kenapa ia merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Minhwan barusan. Mungkin karena salah satu pujaan sekolah itu memujinya. Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar, baru kali Minhwan memujinya.

"Ba…bagus?"gumam Miki. Minhwan masih tersipu malu dengan ucapannya barusan. Sepertinya ucapannya itu sukses membuat gadis manis didepannya merona. (^_^) *author narsis gila!*

"Bagus? Kau pikir aku barang kau bilang bagus?"Minhwan-pun langsung menganga saat melihat Miki kembali membentaknya dengan semangat tinggi.

"Masih untung aku bilang bagus! Dasar kau itu tak tahu dipuji..menyesal aku memujimu barusan!"Minhwan-pun membalas teriakan Miki.

"Tapi kenapa _bagus_? Kesannya kau seperti memuji barang…"gerutu Miki dengan raut wajah cemberut. Minhwan-pun hanya bisa diam tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ucapan Miki memang benar, kenapa ia malah memakai istilah _Bagus_? Apa ia terlalu malu untuk bilang _Kau lebih Manis kalau ceria_? *injek-injek author*

"Ehm…terima kasih…"Minhwan langsung tercengang mendengar ucapan Miki barusan.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"bingung Minhwan.

"Hhem..ternyata kau lucu juga. Aku senang kok kau puji"senyum lebar Miki. Minhwan-pun semakin tercengang melihat senyuman gadis Jepang didepannya itu. Walaupun sering bertemu, namun ini pertama kalinya Miki tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Iya…"ucap Minhwan pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Hehe…mau jalan-jalan?"tiba-tiba Miki mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Minhwan pergi. Minhwan melirik kearah gadis mungil itu. *ngek*

"Ehm..iya-…"Minhwan mengulurkan tangannya perlahan mendekati tangan gadis Jepang itu, tapi...

"Miki!"belum sempat Minhwan menyetuh tangan Miki, Jaejin sudah memanggilnya, membuat Miki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejin.

"Oniisan!"seru Miki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah…kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami? Ayo jalan lagi~"senyum Jaejin sambil menggandeng tangan Miki yang hendak Minhwan gandeng. Minhwan-pun langsung terdiam dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Minari? Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yeonhee heran saat melihat raut wajah Minhwan yang berubah seketika. Minhwan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Ayo jalan lagi"ucap Minhwan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Yeonhee.

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

Aku berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur sendirian. Terus-terusan menggerutu untuk melampiaskan kekecewaan & kekesalanku. Aku sudah membatalkan janjiku dengan Seunghyun hari ini, aku juga terpaksa tidak bisa ikut acara bebas karena sakit.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!"teriakku frustasi. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah…kenapa aku tidak dibolehkan keluar? Padahal aku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin…"gerutuku pelan.

"Aku ingin pergi! Ingin! Ingin! Ingin! Aku mau menikmati hari bebas~~~ huwaaa~~~"teriakku memelas.

"Dan lagi…aku tidak enak dengan Seunghyun…sepertinya ada yang mau dia katakan…"pikiranku-pun melayang mengingat Seunghyun. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang lain? Lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu"tiba-tiba saja seseorang sudah berbicara dihadapanku.

"Jo..Jonghun?"kagetku saat melihatnya berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia hanya menatapku datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kau mendengar ucapan-ucapanku ya?"tanyaku kepada Jonghun.

"Kulihat semua guru ikut pergi jalan-jalan, sepertinya tidak ada yang berjaga disini. Jadi aku kemari, suaramu itu terdengar sampai luar tahu. Kau bahkan tidak dengar aku sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu"jelasnya masih dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatnya? Jangan-jangan kau…menunggu sampai semuanya pergi?"

"Iya, aku menunggu didepan kamarmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi"jawabnya singkat. Aku-pun langsung terdiam.

_Dia menunggu didepan kamar? Sejak kapan?_

_Dia menunggu…agar bisa bertemu dengaku?_

"Kenapa?"gumamku pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Untuk apa kau kesini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sikapmu belakangan ini…kenapa tiba-tiba kau perhatian padaku?"ucapku lagi. Jonghun diam sejenak sambil menatapku dalam. Tak lama, ia-pun membuka mulutnya.

"Untuk itu aku disini…mungkin dengan bersamamu seharian, aku bisa tahu bagaimana perasaanku…"

DEG.

"Perasaan?"aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Kau mau menikmati hari bebasmu ini-kan?"ia bertanya padaku.

"Eh? I..iya"ucapku pelan.

"Aku akan menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu. Ikutlah denganku, tenang saja. Aku sudah memilihkan tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat istirahat juga"jelasnya. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Kau…melakukan itu semua…"gumamku pelan.

"Kau bisa-kan? Atau kau masih tidak enak badan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ah…aku…aku bisa, aku sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.."ucapku.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau diluar"ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku masih terdiam heran. Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Apa maksudnya perasaan?

_Jonghun…sikapmu itu membuatku merasa istimewa sekarang…_

_Sebenarnya ada apa?_

_Jangan buat aku berharap…_

_Karena aku…_

_Aku menyukaimu Choi Jonghun…_

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<br>.

Kuperiksa lagi suhu tubuhnya. Kutempelkan punggung tangan kananku dikeningnya.

"Kau masih demam ya? Benar tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang masih sedikit panas.

"I..iya, hanya agak demam. Suhunya sudah turun sejak semalam. Aku tidak apa-apa"jawabnya.

"Hmm..baiklah, ayo.."aku-pun langsung menggandeng tangannya. Kelihatannya dia terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku sendiri tidak percaya aku melakukannya. Sepanjang ini, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Aku juga merasa tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Dia hanya diam disampingku. Sepertinya wajahnya tersipu malu. Aku-pun ingat dia punya janji dengan Seunghyun hari ini. Apa dia sudah membatalkannya?

"Bagaimana janjimu dengan Seunghyun?"tanyaku pelan.

"He? Kenapa kau tahu?"ia terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang, suaramu tadi sampai diluar. Aku dengar soal janjimu dengannya"ucapku bohong. Karena sebenarnya aku sudah tahu saat Seunghyun mengajaknya, aku ada ditempat yang sama waktu itu.

"Oh…memalukan sekali…"gerutunya pelan. Aku-pun melirik kearahnya.

"Mungkin orang yang mendengar suaramu itu tidak akan percaya kalau kau sedang sakit, haha"senyumku. Ia semakin tercengang melihatku sekarang. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku tersenyum padanya.

_Aku hanya minta sifat sewajarnya kok_

Kata-katanya waktu itu kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia memang kesal melihat sikapku yang membedakannya dengan murid-murid lain.

"Kau…akan pergi bersama Seunghyun?"tanyaku lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah membatalkannya semalam"jawabnya pelan. Terlihat sekali raut wajah tidak enaknya. Ia pasti tidak mau mengecewakan anak itu. Aku-pun tahu apa tujuan Seunghyun hari ini, sudah pasti…dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kazu.

"Kau mau menemuinya dulu?"walaupun aku tidak suka melihatnya bersama Seunghyun, tapi raut wajahnya itu entah kenapa membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ng? Tidak usah…mungkin dia sudah pulang. Nanti saja kami bicarakan dirumah…"ucapnya pelan. Aku rasa dia benar-benar kecewa.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"tanyaku lagi.

"Kami hanya teman…"

"Apa kau…menyukainya?"ia langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ke…kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, seolah kau sudah kenal dengannya?"wajahnya terlihat semakin bingung. Aku-pun menghela nafas.

"Ah..tidak, hanya menebak. Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan"ucapku yang kembali menarik tangannya pelan.

.

***  
>Seunghyun POV<p>

.

Aku benar-benar terpuruk sekarang. Semalam Kazu menelponku, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menemaniku sekarang karena ia sedang sakit.

Kecewa sekaligus cemas melanda hatiku. Padahal aku benar-benar mengharapkan kencan hari ini sebelum aku kembali ke Korea, namun satu sisi aku juga cemas tahu dia sakit.

"Seunghyun, kau mau kemana?"tanya salah seorang teman sekelasku saat melihatku berjalan meninggalkan rombongan kelasku yang sedang mengobrol.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar"senyumku tipis.

"Kau sudah selesai beres-beres-kan? Ingat setengah jam lagi kita berangkat"ucap Hyunjung, teman sekelasku itu.

"Iya, aku hanya sebentar. Aku akan kembali"senyumku lagi sambil melanjutkan langkahku. Namun panggilan Hyunjung sekali lagi menghentikan langkahku.

"Seunghyun…"panggilnya. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Jangan tersesat lagi…jangan lupa Handphonemu.."ujar Hyunjung yang kelihatannya agak cemas. Aku-pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan langkahku.

Kebetulan Hotel yang menjadi tempat SMA MyeoungDam menginap tak jauh dari hotelku. Aku juga sudah tahu jalannya, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku-pun sampai didepan hotelnya, hotel yang terlihat mewah. Jelas saja, MyeoungDam memang sekolah hebat.

Aku-pun mengambil Handphoneku dan bersiap menghubungi Kazu untuk bertanya nomor kamarnya. Namun pandanganku langsung teralih kearah suara yang kukenal tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kazu?"mataku terbelalak saat melihat Kazu keluar dari hotel bersama dengan seseorang, Choi Jonghun?

_Kenapa Kazu bersama dengannya?_

**.**

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Even It's Not Necessary**

**.**

**Ayoooo di komeeeeennnn~~~ (^_^)**

**Jangan bosen-bosen untuk komen yah, biar aku makin semangat nulis & publish. Ada kesalahan-kah dichapter ini? Banyak? Yah, tolong kasih tahu ya. Masukan saran juga sangat membantu. Sekali lagi terima kasih udah nyempetin waktu baca Mr. Cassanova. Jeongmal Gomawo, Honto ni Arigatou~ (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**.**

**Part 11**

.

***  
>Seunghyun POV<p>

.

"Kazu?"aku terkejut saat melihatnya keluar dari hotel bersama dengan Jonghun hyung.

"Kenapa ia keluar? Ja..jangan-jangan, Jonghun hyung mau melakukan sesuatu..!"aku-pun langsung bersiap mengejar mereka yang sudah berjalan menjauhiku. Namun langkahku langsung terhenti saat seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Seunghyun!"aku-pun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kulihat Hyunjung berlari mendekatiku.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Guru-guru sudah menyuruh berkumpul.."jelas Hyunjung dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari. Sepertinya ia mengejarku sampai sini.

"Kumpul sekarang? Tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar?"tanyaku terkejut.

"Kau bicara apa? Kita memang harus pulang sekarang, memangnya ada apa? Kau ada urusan?"Hyunjung lebih bingung mendengar ucapanku. Aku menoleh kembali kearah jalan yang dilalui Kazu dan Jonghun hyung.

_Tidak ada…_

_Mereka sudah pergi.._

Aku-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang untuk mengungkapkan rasa kecewaku karena tidak bisa menyusul mereka.

"Seunghyun-ah, ada apa?"tanya Hyunjung lagi yang masih menatapku bingung.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali"ucapku dengan senyum tipis. Kami-pun kembali kehotel kami.

.

Kazu POV

.

Aku terdiam didepan meja bulat ini. Tempat yang kami kunjungi sekarang adalah sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak didekat pantai. Tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu, terlebih lagi Jonghun memilih tempat VIP yan tidak akan bisa diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa-kan? Apa merasa tidak enak badan lagi?"pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku-pun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"ucapku singkat.

"Oh…begitu…ng…kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Makanannya akan segera diantar, kau belum sarapan-kan?"tanyanya lagi. Aku-pun mengangguk sekali. Masih terpikir dibenakku, kenapa dia lakukan ini? Rasanya baru kemarin ia selalu terlihat kesal untuk menatapku, bernada malas untuk meladeni ucapanku, kenapa sekarang ia begitu manis?

Aku mencuri lirik kearahnya. Kupandangi wajah tampan bak pangeran-nya itu. Aku tidak percaya salah satu pujaan sekolah ini berada dihadapanku sekarang. Berada sangat dekat.

Pujaan yang namanya selalu diteriakan oleh murid-murid perempuan disekolah layaknya seorang Idol. Mereka yang selalu memujanya mungkin tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan pujaannya. Kenapa aku yang tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaanku justru bisa berkesempatan berada didepannya saat ini?

"Jonghun…ah, maaf aku terus memanggilmu tanpa sebutan sunbae…"ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu"ucapnya santai.

"Benarkah? Oh…baik…"aku bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Bahkan sekarang ia membiarkanku memanggilnya _Jonghun_, padahal sebelumnya ia menuntutku harus sopan kepadanya. Ini terlalu aneh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi pagi?"tanyaku lagi.

"Hm?"ia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa…maksudnya kau bicara soal perasaanmu?"Jonghun langsung terdiam begitu kutanyakan hal itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebeberapa tempat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Itu…bisakah kau tunggu sampai hari ini selesai?"sekarang giliranku yang terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Eh?"

"Aku…belum bisa memastikannya sekarang…"

"Ini pesanannya, maaf menunggu lama"kedatangan pelayan restoran langsung memutus pembicaraan kami. Pelayan itu langsung menyiapkan semuanya diatas meja, tak lama kemudian ia-pun kembali ketempatnya.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo dimakan"ujar Jonghun kepadaku.

"Eh? Ah..iya"aku-pun menyentuh alat makanku menuruti perkataan Jonghun.

_Sebenarnya apa yang mau ia katakan?  
>Ash…sudahlah Kazu…dia bilang kau harus menunggu…<em>

_Ditanya berapa kali-pun, sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu…_

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Kira bersama Shinhye dan Mario sedang melihat-lihat toko yang berjejer disekeliling mereka. Begitu banyak tempat menarik ditempat ini.

"Ah! Aku mau lihat toko itu!"seru Shinhye yang langsung berlari kearah toko yang dimaksud.

"Shinhye-ah Tunggu!"Mario ikut mengejar temannya itu. Kira-pun sudah bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana kedua temannya itu pergi. Namun seseorang menarik tangannya saat ia baru melangkah satu kali. Reflek, badannya-pun berputar kearah orang yang menariknya itu.

"Wo..Wonbin?"kaget Kira saat melihat Wonbin berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku"ajak Wonbin.

"Eh? Tapi aku sedang bersama Shinhye dan Mario…"

"Ayolah…aku sudah tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan denganmu…"ucapan Wonbin sukses membuat Kira terkejut.

"Kau…ingin pergi bersamaku?"tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah, nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan pada mereka, mereka pasti mendengarkanku"senyum Wonbin lagi.

"Hah..kau jadi besar kepala karena mereka menyukaimu.."ledek Kira sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Haha..mereka pasti mendengarkanku. Ayo.."Wonbin-pun langsung menggandeng lembut tangan Kira.

"Ehm…iya…"Kira yang tersipu malu-pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Wonbin membawanya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, aku belum sarapan. Ah…aku lapar"keluh Wonbin sambil menunjuk salah satu restoran di daerah perbelanjaan itu. Mereka-pun langsung masuk dan memesan beberapa makanan.

"Ah…aku senang sekali…ini seperti kencan"senyum Wonbin yang sejak tadi menatap manis kewajah Kira.

"Kencan? Ash..pikiranmu berlebihan"elak Kira sambil meminum jusnya.

"Memang benar-kan, makan bersama, jalan bersama, hahaha…orang-orang yang melihat pasti mengira kita pacaran"

"Uhuk!"Kira langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Wonbin barusan.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa?"panic Wonbin. Kira-pun memukul-mukul dadanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget, ucapanmu barusan…"

"Kenapa? Soal pacaran?"tanya Wonbin. Kira tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya tertunduk malu. Melihat ekspresi Kira, Wonbin-pun langsung tersenyum nakal.

"Hmm…memangnya kenapa soal itu? Kau mau pacaran denganku?"

"Hah?"Kira membelalakan matanya.

"Hahaha..hanya bertanya kok, kau lucu sekali sih"tawa Wonbin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kira. Kira yang masih terkejut dengan ucapannya tadi masih terdiam kaku, namun tak lama ia-pun menyeka tangan Wonbin yang masih bermain dirambutnya.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi! Kau itu memang sunbae iseng!"kesal Kira yang kembali meminum jusnya. Wonbin semakin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manis hoobaenya. Mereka-pun menghabiskan pagi mereka bersama direstoran itu.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Berapa harga makananku?"tanyaku sambil merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari dompetku.

"Aku yang bayar"jawaban Wonbin langsung membuatku terkejut.

"Hah? Semuanya kau yang bayar? Ti..tidak-tidak..kita bayar sendiri-sendiri saja"protesku pada Wonbin.

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya aku yang bayar, aku kekasir dulu"senyumnya yang langsung beranjak meninggalkanku yang masih ternganga heran.

"Hah…dia itu…"aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, mataku melirik kearah luar. Aku-pun beranjak dari kursi dan berniat menunggu Wonbin diluar.

GREP.

"Eh?"kagetku saat seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menjauhi restoran.

"He…Hei! Lepaskan aku!"aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku, namun usahaku berhenti saat menyadari siapa orang yang membawaku pergi ini.

"Hongki…"aku tercekat saat ia menolehkan wajahnya.

"Hai!"Hongki hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Mataku langsung tertuju kearah perban yang terlilit rapi dilehernya.

"Ng…lehermu…"gumamku pelan.

"Ah…ini sakit sekali tahu…"Hongki memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia mengelus-elus lehernya seolah itu memang terasa sakit. Aku-pun terdiam karena rasa bersalah, luka itu memang aku yang membuatnya.

"Ya! Jangan berwajah seperti itu…aku tidak suka!"seru Hongki yang langsung menangkat wajahku.

"Ma…Maaf…"ucapku pelan.

"Kalau kau mau minta maaf, temani aku jalan-jalan"aku langsung tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Jalan-jalan dengannya? Tapi aku sedang bersama Wonbin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kau sedang bersama seseorang ya?"raut wajah Hongki terlihat tidak mengenakan dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti menyindir itu.

"Ng..baik, aku akan menemanimu hari ini"bagaimana-pun juga aku harus menebus kesalahanku, ini hanya kesalahan untuk luka itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana soal kalung emasnya. (T_T)

"Serius? Haha baik, ayo jalan!"seru Hongki dengan wajah riangnya, ia-pun segera menarik tanganku pergi bersamanya.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Tak terasa 1 jam setengah sudah Kira lewatkan bersama Hongki. Hongki benar-benar membawa Kira kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Seakan tidak mau melepaskan hoobae yang disukainya itu.

"Ah! Keren sekali!"seru Kira saat melihat beberapa kalung yang dipajang ditoko yang ada didepannya. Hongki-pun ikut melihat apa yang Kira lihat.

"_Skull_! Keren sekali!"Hongki ikut berseru saat melihat salah satu bandul kalung yang berbentuk sesuatu yang sangat ia suka.

"Iya, kau lihat yang itu-kan! Keren sekali! Aku ingin membeli-…ah!"Kira berusaha menghentikan ucapannya saat ia ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kalung. Tentu saja, kalung Hongki yang ia rusakkan.

"Ng…soal kalung…maaf…punyamu pasti sangat mahal, aku akan berusaha menggantinya, tapi beri aku waktu! Aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk menggantinya!"ucap Kira sambil menatap Hongki takut-takut. Hongki diam sejenak melihat sikap Kira.

"Kau mau kalung itu?"Hongki malah menunjuk kalung _Skull_ yang mereka lihat bersama tadi.

"Eh?"Kira-pun hanya bisa terdiam heran.

"Itu syaratnya. Aku juga mau kalung itu"ucap Hongki.

"Tapi…mungkin harganya tidak setara dengan punyamu.."

"Pokoknya aku mau kalung itu, ayo masuk"tanpa bicara banyak, Hongki langsung menarik tangan Kira memasuki toko aksesoris itu.

"Maaf…aku mau beli kalung ini"ucap Hongki dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih terbata-bata. Pegawai toko-pun langsung memenuhi permintaan Hongki.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa kau yang bayar? Bukankah aku yang harus menggantinya?"kaget Kira saat melihat Hongki sudah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Maaf, apa masih ada satu stock lagi?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kira, Hongki langsung meminta kepada pegawai toko untuk membawakan 1 kalung lagi. Pegawai itu-pun segera membawakan pesanan Hongki.

"Eh? kenapa dua?"Kira masih terdiam heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hongki.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ini adalah _Couple Necklace_, kami baru saja memajang salah satunya"senyum pegawai toko itu sambil memberikan kedua kalung itu.

"_Cou..Couple_?"kaget Kira.

"Benarkah? Ah..jadi aku tidak salah pilih"Hongki terlihat sangat senang dengan kedua kalung itu.

"Hongki…apa maksudnya?"tanya Kira kepada Hongki. Hongki-pun langsung memasangkan salah satu kalung itu dileher Kira.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Jantung Kira berdegup kencang menanggapi sikap Hongki.

"Pakai ini. Mulai sekarang…kalungmu dan kalungku adalah _Couple_"senyum Hongki.

"Ta..tapi aku-..!"

"Kau bilang kau mau menggantinya-kan? Kalau begitu pakai ini, asalkan kau pakai kalung ini, aku sudah anggap kau menggantinya"jelas Hongki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hongki…"gumam Kira pelan. Pikirannya berkecamuk sekarang, ia tidak menyangka Hongki sebaik ini padanya. Hongki-pun membayar kedua kalung itu, kemudian ia juga memakai kalung _Couple_ miliknya.

.

***  
>Wonbin POV<p>

.

_Sudah kuduga, dia tidak akan tinggal diam_

_Akhirnya ia mengaku, ia juga menyukainya_

_Hongki…aku sudah tahu sifatmu_

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti kedua orang itu. Hongki dan Kira. Aku tahu, Hongki-lah yang membawanya pergi tadi pagi setelah ia keluar restoran. Sejak tadi-pun aku mengikuti mereka iam-diam untuk memastikan maksud Hongki. Sudah kuduga, dia juga menyukai Kira.

"Aku haus!"seru Hongki sambil menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, mungkin sedang mencari toko yang menjual minuman.

"Sepertinya aku lihat toko minuman disebelah sana tadi"ucap Kira sambil menunjuk kesalah satu tempat. Hongki-pun ikut melirik.

"Ah, ada! Baiklah, kau mau titip apa? Aku belikan"senyum Hongki kepada Kira.

"Eh? Ti..tidak usah"jawab Kira dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Hongki-pun menunjukkan raut wajah cemberutnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus beli, akan kubelikan. Kau tunggu disini ya!"seru Hongki yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Kira. Kulihat Kira hanya bisa diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hongki.

_Ada apa?_

_Kenapa tatapannya seperti itu? Apa dia juga menyukainya? Bukankah mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?_

Kuperpendek jarakku dengan gadis Jepang itu. Sengaja menampakan diriku sekarang.

"Lebih baik aku menyusul-…"

TAP.

Kuraih tangannya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menyusul Hongki. Terkejut, ia-pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku.

"Wo…Wonbin?"aku menatapnya sejenak. Menatap tanpa arti, entah dingin, sedih, kecewa, ataupun marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Darimana saja kau?"tanyaku datar. Wajahnya semakin terkejut. Ia pasti tidak menyangka aku bisa menemukannya.

"A..aku…itu…ma..maaf, aku…"jelas sekali ia berpikir keras mencari alasan yang tepat. Kenapa tidak ia bilang saja Hongki yang membawanya? Apa itu sebuah rahasia?  
>"Kau…bersama siapa?"tanyaku lagi yang semakin membuatnya terdiam kaku.<p>

"Aku….aku sendiri…"ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Aku rasa ia memang merahasiakan keberadaan Hongki. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain, dan benar, Hongki sudah kembali. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kami.

Sebelum ia menyadari aku sudah bersama dengan Kira, lebih baik kami pergi sekarang.

"Ayo pergi"senyumku ramah. Kukembalikan senyumku yang biasanya agar raut cemas itu hilang dari wajahnya. Aku-pun langsung menggandengnya.

"Ta..tapi Wonbin.."ia terlihat enggan mengikutiku.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ada urusan disini-kan? Ayo kita pergi ketempat lain"ucapku dengan senyum lagi. Kali ini raut bingung yang terpampang diwajahnya, tentu saja. Kalau memang ini rahasia, ia tidak akan memberitahuku soal Hongki.

Namun berdiam diri seperti ini-pun tak ada gunanya, bagaimanapun aku juga menyukainya. Tidak akan kubiarkan Hongki mengambilnya.

"Ayo…"aku-pun kembali menarik tangannya.

Hongki POV

"Kira?"aku langsung terdiam begitu sadar orang yang kucari tidak ada. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesegala arah, mencarinya di kerumunan orang.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia pergi?"aku masih mencari-cari keberadaan gadis Jepang itu.

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak akan pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Jangan-jangan…"

.

***  
>Author POV<br>.

Siang-pun berganti malam. Ini adalah malam terakhir bagi murid-murid MyeoungDam untuk menikmati Osaka, karena besok mereka sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Namun murid-murid kelas 1 MyeoungDam tidak bisa langsung beristirahat sekarang, karena tanpa diketahui para Sunbaenya sudah menyiapkan acara penutup setelah hari bebas ini.

_Tradisi Penutup Study Tour MyeoungDam "Night Tour"_

Spanduk berukuran sedang terpampang lebar dihadapan murid-murid kelas satu.

"Acara ini wajib diikuti oleh semua murid kelas 1. 1 kelompok terdiri atas 2 orang dari kelas masing-masing. Giliran pertama adalah kelas 1-F, dan berlanjut sesuai undian. Harap kalian semua sudah siap saat gilirannya nanti!"jelas wakil ketua OSIS didepan para Hoobaenya.

"Ini…uji nyali-kan?"ucap Kira cemas saat ia melihat design spanduk dan tempat diadakannya _Night Tour_ ini.

"Ini adalah tradisi MyeoungDam! Para sunbae sengaja merahasiakannya agar kita tidak ada yang kabur"ucap Shinhye sambil melirik-lirik kearah para sunbae yang terlihat sedang berjaga.

"Kenapa harus ada acara seperti ini…"gumam Kira kesal.

"Kira, kau takut?"tanya Shinhye penasaran. Kira hanya diam tanpa melihat kearah Shinhye.

"Kira, kau pergi bersamaku"tiba-tiba saja salah satu sunbae mendekati kedua gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kira.

"Wonbin sunbae?"kaget Shinhye saat melihat Wonbin sudah menarik tangan Kira kedalam genggamannya.

"Ke..kenapa kau? Bukankah hanya kelas 1 dan dari masing-masing kelas?"bingung Kira yang masih menatap Wonbin.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah bilang pada panitia. Lagipula mentor dari kelas 3 memang tidak ada kerjaan, ini adalah acara yang dibuat oleh kelas 2"jelas Wonbin dengan senyum entengnya.

"Ng, kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama Mario"ucap Shinhye yang langsung meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu. Berbarengan dengan kepergian Shinhye, salah seorang murid kelas 2 memanggil Wonbin.

"Hyung maaf, bisakah kau bantu sebentar disini?"ucap orang itu.

"He? Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"bingung Wonbin dan langsung dianggukan oleh hoobae kelas 2-nya itu.

"Ash…baiklah, sebentar saja ya. Maaf Kira, kau tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan segera kembali"ucap Wonbin sambil menundukkan kepalanya didepan Kira kemudian pergi bersama dengan murid kelas 2 itu. Kira-pun hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"Kenapa…uji nyali?"gumam Miki yang matanya masih terkunci dengan spanduk _Night Tour_.

"Yoona, pokoknya aku bersamamu! Aku takut!"seru Soyeon yang langsung memeluk Yoona.

"Aku juga takut Soyeon!"Yoona membalas pelukan Soyeon.

"Eh? Lalu aku?"seru Miki yang langsung menoleh kearah kedua temannya.

"Maaf Miki…kau sih tidak apa-apa, kau-kan tidak takut"jelas Soyeon saat melihat raut wajah biasa di wajah Miki.

"Hah? Aku tidak takut? Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu?"Miki kelihatan terkejut dan tidak terima dengan anggapan kedua temannya itu.

"Habis…wajahmu datar-datar saja sejak tadi, matamu saja yang tidak beralih dari spanduk itu. Kau tidak takut-kan?"Soyeon malah terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi Miki sekarang.

"A..aku takut tahu…"gumam Miki pelan. Namun Soyeon & Yoona terlalu sibuk mengatasi ketakutan mereka saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan murid yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu, karena itu mereka tidak mendengar ucapan Miki barusan. Miki-pun ikut merinding mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Miki~ kau siap-kan? Ini lilinnya!"tiba-tiba saja salah satu sunbae mereka berteriak dan menepuk pundak Miki sambil memberikan satu buah lilin.

"Jae..Jaejin niisan? Apa maksudmu?"kaget Miki juga Yoona & Soyeon.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku mau ikut acara ini! Aku ikut bersamamu~"senyum lebar Jaejin dihadapan Miki.

"Bukankah ini hanya untuk kelas 1? Lagipula sunbae-kan ketua OSIS! Sunbae panitia acara ini-kan?"heran Soyeon yang diikuti anggukan mantap dari Yoona & Miki.

"Ssst! Pokoknya aku mau ikut acara ini bersama Miki, aku akan ikut diam-diam, kalian jangan beritahu yang lain ya~"pinta Jaejin dengan wajah imutnya. Soyeon & Yoona-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Nii…Niisan ikut bersamaku? Jadi pasanganku?"gumam Miki sambil melirik kearah Jaejin. Jaejin-pun langsung tersenyum dan merangkul hoobae mungilnya itu.

"Ini akan seru!"senyum lebar Jaejin. Miki-pun hanya bisa diam menelan ludah tanpa bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya bahwa ia memang takut dengan hal seperti itu.

Di Hotel, Kazu yang masih tidak diperbolehkan ikut kegiatan hanya bisa berdecak kesal dibalkon. Yah, walaupun hari ini dia bisa keluar berkat Jonghun, namun tetap saja ada yang kurang apalagi dia tidak bisa bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Kira & Miki.

_Drrrrttt…Drrrttttt…_

Handphonenya berbunyi. Kazu-pun melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar Handphonenya, bola matanya membelalak lebar saat membaca nama yang tertera.

"Jonghun?"bukan hal yang aneh sekarang kalau ia memiliki nomor Handphone Jonghun, karena Jonghunlah yang memberikannya tadi siang.

"Ha…Halo? Iya, ada apa?"jawab Kazu terbata-bata. Jonghun-pun berbicara selama beberapa menit ditelepon.

"Taman belakang? Ah..baik, aku segera kesana"Kazu-pun menutup Handphonenya setelah Jonghun menyuruh untuk menemuinya ditaman belakang hotel.

"Ada apa? Mau apa lagi dia sekarang? Apa…dia sudah tahu soal…perasaannya?"

.

**To Be Continued (^_^)**

**.**

**Notes : Benar-benar minta maaf, aku belum bisa memperbaiki kesalahan pada alur yang lambat ini. Tapi Insya Allah chapter selanjutnya, alurnya bisa kupercepat. Ada rencana mengurangi halaman juga, mudah-mudahan bisa lebih baik. Maaf untuk update yang terlambat, maaf juga kalau cerita di part ini gak seru, terima kasih sudah membaca Mr. Cassanova (^_^)**

**.**

**HongRhii : Jeongmal Gomawo udh RnR (^_^) Saran diterima, aku emg kbiasaan pke kata 'hah' (=_=)**

**Ada masalah gitu-lah ceritanya, hhe (^_^)**

**Tp mian, belum bisa aku ungkapkan itu masalahnya. Belum waktunya (^_^) *plak***


	12. Chapter 12

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

.

**Part 12**

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Giliranku hampir tiba…kenapa Wonbin belum kembali?"gumam Kira cemas karena merasa sudah cukup lama menunggu sunbae yang berjanji menemaninya uji nyali itu. Kepalanya masih menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang dicari. Tubuhnya-pun tak bisa dipungkiri sudah ikut merinding mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan efek horror _Night Tour_ itu.

GREP.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik masuk melewati celah semak yang cukup besar.

"Ho..Hongki?"Hongki-pun langsung menbekap mulut Kira sebelum suaranya menggelegar dan membuat keberadaannya diketahui oleh yang lain. Ia-pun mengisyaratkan Kira untuk diam.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Kira berbisik. Hongki-pun tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga acara ini pasti diadakan. Aku disini untuk ikut bersamamu"jelas Hongki dengan nada yakin. Kira-pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi kau bisa ketahuan yang lain-kan?"Kira semakin heran dengan kemauan Hongki.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah bekerja sama dengan panitia yang berjaga"tiba-tiba suara lain ikut terdengar dalam pembicaraan mereka. Suara itu tak lain adalah milik Minhwan.

"Minhwan? Bagaimana bisa?"Kira masih terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kalian masuk sekarang. Aku yang menggantikan panitia itu sementara, jadi hanya aku yang tahu kalian masuk kedalam"jelas Minhwan.

"Kali ini aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu Minan! Kekeke, ayo kita jalan"Hongki-pun langsung menarik tangan Kira memasuki arena _Night Tour_ itu. Dan Minhwan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menuruti permintaan Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Minan"tiba-tiba saja pandangan Minhwan teralih oleh suara seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Suara yang benar-benar dikenalnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat orang yang ia bayangkan memang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Wonbin…hyung…"ucap Minhwan pelan. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, Wonbin-pun mendekati hoobaenya itu.

"Se…sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Minhwan dengan nada cemas.

"Aku mencari pasanganku Kira, dia ada disini-kan?"pertanyaan Wonbin sukses membuat bibir Minhwan terkunci.

"Kira? Aku tidak tahu…"ucap Minhwan pelan. Entah kenapa Wonbin malah menatapnya tajam sekarang.

"Aku tahu Minan, dia yang membawanya-kan?"lagi-lagi Minhwan dibuat tersentak.

"Hah..dia benar-benar tidak berubah..tetap saja seperti dulu.."tanpa banyak bicara, Wonbin-pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat itu, namun Minhwan menahan tangannya.

"Kau juga menyukainya?"tanya Minhwan. Wonbin-pun mendelik tajam kearah Minhwan.

"Iya, aku menyukainya"Wonbin-pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari Minhwan dan kembali melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat _Night Tour_, meninggalkan Minhwan yang masih terdiam kaku dibelakangnya.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

_Kapan dia datang? Ini udah 5 menit berlalu setelah aku meneleponnya_

_Apa jarak dari kamarnya kesini terlalu jauh?_

_Huh..apa aku yang terlalu berlebihan menunggunya? Ck…_

"Jonghun"akhirnya kudengar juga suara yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kulihat gadis itu berjalan pelan mendekatiku. Entah kenapa melihatnya sekarang dihadapanku, aku merasa lega seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang sudah terpenuhi. Yah..seperti disaat kau haus dan minuman datang padamu, kebutuhanmu terpenuhi bukan? *contohnya aneh, author pabo*

"Kenapa lama?"tanyaku singkat. Ia terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Eh? Apa aku lama? Padahal aku langsung turun begitu menerima teleponmu"jawab Kazu yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Sepertinya memang aku yang berlebihan menunggunya.

"Ash..sudahlah, kemari!"perintahku kepada Kazu. Ia-pun menuruti perkataanku dan semakin memperpendek jaraknya.

_Drrrttt…Drrrttt…_

Tiba-tiba saja Handphone yang ada digenggamannya bergetar, ia-pun melirikku sekilas seolah meminta izin mengangkat telepon itu dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Eh? Seunghyun?"mataku langsung terbelalak begitu mendengar nama itu disebutnya saat melihat layar Handphonenya.

"Ada apa dia menelepon? Halo…Seung?"Kazu-pun mengangkat teleponnya. Perasaan menyesal memenuhi batinku sekarang, untuk apa aku mengijinkannya mengangkat telepon apa lagi telepon itu dari dia?

"_Loudspeker_ suaranya!"seruku singkat.

"Eh?"Kazu terkejut melihatku.

"Kubilang _Loudspeker_ suaranya!"lantangku lagi. Kazu-pun langsung membekap Handphonenya.

"Jonghun? Kau kenapa? Bisakah membiarkanku sebentar? Ini privasiku"ia terlihat agak kesal dengan perintah-perintahku.

_Privasi? Oh, jadi telepon dari orang itu adalah privasimu?_

_Privasi yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh AKU sekalipun?_

Aku-pun segera merebut Handphone itu dari tangannya.

"Jonghun?"tanpa bicara banyak, aku-pun langsung mematikan Handphone itu.

"Kutarik izinku barusan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu saat kita berdua!"tegasku sambil mendelik tajam kearahnya yang terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Kau…sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sikapmu!"mungkin kesabarannya mulai habis menghadapi tingkah egoisku sejak tadi. Aku-pun mendekap dan menyandarkannya didinding pohon agar dia tidak bisa lepas dariku.

"Jo…Jonghun…"

"Kau…tidak boleh ada seorang-pun yang mengganggu kita disaat seperti ini, terutama bocah itu!"gertakku keras.

"Apa maksudmu?"ia hanya bisa menatapku nanar.

"Kau tidak boleh mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah lain! Hanya aku! Hanya aku yang harus kau pandang!"jelasku lagi, kali ini nada bicaraku semakin meninggi. Emosiku-pun semakin tak beraturan, apa ini yang namanya termakan api cemburu? Semarah ini-kah?

"Jonghun! Lepaskan aku! Ternyata kau memang berniat mengerjaiku ya? Sudah cukup!"Kazu-pun memberontak. Ia mengira sikapku ini tak jauh beda dengan sifat penindasku saat aku mengancamnya karena ia melihatku di klub malam itu. Ia benar-benar memberontak, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkramanku dari kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Kau itu-…Hmmpth!"mulutnya langsung terkunci begitu aku melumat bibirnya.

"Hmpph"aku benar-benar mengunci bibir itu sekarang. Semakin dalam kulakukan hal ini, sampai yakin bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa bicara lagi. Detik-pun telah terlewati, saat kusadari nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, aku-pun melepaskan bibirku. Kulihat ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata tidak percaya terus menatapku.

"Kau…mulai sekarang adalah milikku…"ucapku tegas. Kazu hanya terdiam kaku dihadapanku. Kesan takut dan terkejut mewarnai wajahnya. Kedua lenganku-pun kulingkarkan mengelilingi pinggang dan punggungnya. Kini badannya sudah kudekap erat.

"Kau dengar…sekarang kau adalah milikku. Uzumi Kazu…adalah milik Choi Jonghun…"kuberbisik ditelinganya. Ia masih terdiam. Aku-pun merenggangkan pelukanku dan menatap dalam wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 3 centimeter.

"Jangan dekati pria lain lagi, kau hanya boleh memandangku…hanya aku. Ingat itu"

"Jonghun…apa…maksudmu?"bibirnya bergetar.

"Mulai hari ini…kau adalah kekasihku…"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Kyaa!"Kira tersentak kaget saat ia tersandung sesuatu yang mirip batu nisan(?) yang menjadi property dari nigt tour.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hongki yang sejak tadi berada disamping Kira. Kira tak menjawab apa-apa, namun wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau takut ya?"tanya Hongki pelan tapi Kira malah mengalihkan pandangannya, mungkin dia malu mengakuinya dihadapan Hongki. Melihat hal itu, Hongki-pun tersenyum manis. Dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan Kira erat. Kira yang merasa tangannya berada dalam dekapan hangat Hongki-pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Hongki dalam.

"Tenang saja, aku disini. Ayo kita selesaikan misi dan segera keluar dari sini"senyum Hongki. Kira masih terdiam dihadapannya. Mereka-pun melanjutkan langkah bersama, sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan 2 jalan yang terpisah.

"Eh? apa ini? 2 jalan?"bingung Hongki. Ia-pun membaca papan petunjuk yang tertera jelas didepan kedua jalan itu.

"Apa? Jadi kita berpisah disini?"kagetnya setelah ia selesai membaca peraturan tersebut.

"Maskot _Night Tour_nya berbeda untuk laki-laki & perempuan, mereka harus melewati jalan ini, laki-laki di kiri & perempuan dikanan…"Kira bergumam sambil membaca peraturan tersebut. Hongki-pun melirik kearah hoobaenya itu.

"Aku bisa menemanimu lewat jalan ini kalau kau mau, aku ikut ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk mendapatkan maskot"ucap Hongki. Kira-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak, kau tetap harus lewat jalan itu"balas Kira.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Kau takut-kan?"Hongki menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Semua orang sejak tadi juga sudah takut, ini memang resiko ikut hal seperti ini. Sudahlah, a..a..aku bisa…nanti diujung jalan kita bertemu lagi"ucap Kira dengan wajah agak yakin. Hongki-pun mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah cepat sana pergi! Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu!"gerutu Kira yang wajahnya agak memerah karena sejak tadi si pujaan sekolah tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

"Haha..baiklah-baiklah, kita bertemu di ujung jalan OK? Bye~"seru Hongki yang langsung berjalan memasuki jalan disebelah kiri.

.

Kira POV

.

"Haaaah…"aku menghela nafas panjang untuk mempersiapkan diriku melewati jalan menyeramkan(?) ini. _Sial! Kenapa harus ada acara seperti ini?_

"Kyaaaa!"aku langsung berlari kencang setelah melihat sesuatu(?) menggelinding keluar dari balik semak.

"Ah! Apa tadi? Bola? Ash…sial! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini, dimana maskotnya?"perasaan kesal dan takut bercampur jadi 1. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesegala arah mencari-cari benda(?) yang menjadi kunci dari _Night Tour_ menyebalkan ini.

"Ah! Disana!"seruku saat melihat benda dimaksud. Aku-pun segera berlari mendekati tempat itu dan mengambil boneka yang jadi maskot MyeoungDam, bedanya ada embel-embel _Night Tour_ disana.

"Kira"aku tolehkan kepalaku kearah lain saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Mataku langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat orang itu berdiri dihadapanku.

"Wo…Wonbin…"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan berjalan mendekat.

GREP.

Aku tersentak sekarang. Wonbin mendekapku erat. Menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat, tak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Kira…ada yang mau kukatakan…"

.

Hongki POV

.

Aku sudah sampai diujung jalan, namun orang yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi belum menampakan dirinya.

"Dimana dia? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu.."aku-pun mulai cemas. _Sepertinya Kira memang takut dengan hal seperti ini, jangan-jangan dia pingsan dijalan?_

Aku-pun segera melangkahkan kakiku memasuki jalan yang terletak disebelahku itu. Tak perduli panitia atau apa melihatku, toh sejak tadi mereka kira aku murid kelas satu. Wajahku tidak akan terlihat karena topi ini, terlebih lagi ini malam hari dan sangat gelap.

Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara Kira tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku-pun semakin dalam memasuki jalan itu. Perasaanku langsung lega begitu kulihat punggung Kira tak jauh dari kejauhan, namun…

DEG.

"Wonbin…"mataku terbelalak. Apa yang dilakukan Wonbin disini? Bahkan dia…memeluk Kira?

.

Author POV

.

"Kira…ada yang ingin kukatakan…"ucap Wonbin pelan. Ia-pun merenggangkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap wajah Kira.

"Wonbin..kenapa? kalau ada panitia yang melihat-…"

"Tidak ada orang disini. Aku sudah mengaturnya"

"Apa?"ucapan Wonbin sukses membuat Kira terkejut. _Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan?_ Batin Kira. Tiba-tiba saja Wonbin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Sebuah Kalung?

Ia-pun memasangkan kalung tersebut dileher Kira.

"Kira…aku…menyukaimu…"Kira-pun langsung terdiam begitu Wonbin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seakan disihir, ia hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan Wonbin.

"Aku menyukaimu…sangat menyukaimu…"lanjut Wonbin.

"Wo..Wonbin…kau…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku…aku serius…"raut wajah Wonbin memang menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Bukan begitu…tapi…."Kira mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Ada orang lain yang kau suka?"Kira langsung tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya dalam hatinya, perasaannya sama dengan Wonbin. Namun entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang ia rasa masih mengganjal.

"Wonbin…aku…"Wonbin hanya bisa diam menunggu jawaban dari hoobaenya itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku…juga menyukaimu…"

.

Hongki POV

.

"Aku…juga menyukaimu…"pikiranku langsung kosong. Hanya kata-kata itu yang berputar didalam otaku sekarang. Sudah kusadari, Wonbin tahu keberadaanku. Sejak tadi-pun ia mencuri lirik kearahku. Tatapannya itu benar-benar membuat kebencianku melunjak. Terlebih lagi aku bisa mendengar dan melihat jelas apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi terutama kalung itu.

Dan tak kusangka, hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Wonbin dan Kira…berciuman.

DEG.

Hatiku serasa hancur sekarang. Sakit bahkan sangat sakit. Aku bisa melihat jelas bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Cinta? Itu benar, karena tidak mungkin eskpresi Kira seperti itu kalau dia tidak mencintai Wonbin. Wajah cantik itu, wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, wajah orang yang bahagia karena cintanya terbalas oleh orang yang disukainya.

Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku mundur, menjauhi kedua orang itu.

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

Aku terus mencengkram lengan baju milik Jaejin niisan. Aku tidak berani untuk membuka mataku, suara-suara mengerikan ini sudah cukup membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Aku tidak mau pemandangan menyeramkannya membuat jantungku berhenti. *Miki & Author Lebay*

"Miki…"kudengar suaranya memanggilku pelan. Aku-pun mendangakan kepalaku sambil berusaha agar mataku hanya tertuju pada Jaejin niisan, bukan pemandangan menyeramkan disekeliling kami.

"Kau…benar-benar takut ya?"ia kembali bertanya padaku. Kulihat mata kecilnya itu menatap lurus kearahku. Aku-pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kulihat ekspresi diwajahnya langsung berubah seketika, kali ini ia terlihat agak cemas.

"Ah..maafkan aku…aku pikir kau hanya pura-pura takut…"aku hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ekspresimu sejak tadi datar-datar saja…tapi badanmu gemetar & tanganmu semakin kuat mencengkramku…kau benar-benar ketakutan ya?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ehm…maaf…walaupun ekspresiku seperti ini…sebenarnya aku takut…aku takut dengan hal seperti ini…"gumamku pelan. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kau itu memang orang yang menarik ya, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Baiklah, ayo kita segera keluar dari tempat ini"Jaejin niisan-pun meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahku merona merah saat kurasakan adanya kehangatan dihatiku, walaupun masih dalam keadaan takut namun suara Jaejin niisan dapat membuatku tenang kembali. Dan langkah kami berhenti di depan 2 jalan yang terpisah.

"Eh?"mataku membulat sempurna. "Pi..pisah? jalan ini dilalui sendiri…?"

"Aku lupa kalau ada tantangan seperti ini"gumam Jaejin niisan yang ikut membac peraturan. Ia-pun menoleh kearahku.

"Kalau kau ketakutan, tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu, kita tetap dijalan yang sama"ucapannya semakin membuatku tersentak. Sejujurnya aku memang tidak mau berpisah ditempat seperti ini, tapi kalau begitu berarti lagi-lagi aku merepotkannya-kan? Dia sudah lari dari pekerjaannya sebagai panitia hanya untuk menemaniku, aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi.

"Kita jalan sendiri-sendiri saja…"ucapku pelan setengah tak yakin dengan keputusanku.

"Kau serius?"ia meyakinkanku. Aku diam sejenak sambil memutar bola mataku, namun akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Hah…baiklah kalau itu maumu, jalan ini pendek kok. Kau lari saja, aku akan menunggu diujung jalan"senyum Jaejin niisan. Melihat senyumnya hatiku-pun kembali tenang. Akhirnya kuberanikan langkahku memasuki jalan menyeramkan itu. Jaejin niisan-pun ikut melangkah melewati jalan disebelahnya.

.

Author POV

.

Apa anak itu baik-baik saja? Aku mencemaskannya, batin Jaejin yang masih berjalan melewati jalan itu. Namun langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat seorang panitia muncul dihadapannya.

"Hyaaa! Ash...kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa keluar mendadak begitu?"kesal Jaejin yang dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan sosok hantu(?) yang tak lain adalah panitia yang berjaga dengan kostum itu.

"Aaa…maaf ketua OSIS, ternyata benar kau. Kenapa kau ikut? Yang lain mencarimu tahu"ucap orang. Jaejin hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. _Ah, ketahuan_ -pikirnya.

"Ketua OSIS kau harus kembali ke post sekarang, mereka butuh bantuanmu"ucap orang itu lagi.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan permainan ini"Jaejin mencoba melangkahkan kakinya melewati orang itu seakan tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Namun tangannya ditarik dan membuat langkahnya tersendat.

"Tidak ketua, kau harus kembali sekarang…mereka benar-benar membutuhkanmu"bujuk orang itu lagi.

"Ya! Aku kesini bersama adik kelas, dia pasti sudah menunggu diujung jalan sana. Lepaskan aku!"Jaejin berusaha menghindar lagi, namun orang itu tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah ketua…setelah ini tidak ada rintangan lagi kok, lagipula jalan ini pendek. Dia pasti sudah keluar"kali ini orang itu malah menariknya keluar dari jalur(?), maksudnya agak kepinggir jalan.

"Tapi…"

"Ayo ketua, lewat sini saja"tanpa mendengar alasan Jaejin, orang itu terus membawa Jaejin pergi bersamanya.

.

Miki POV

.

Perasaanku kacau sekarang. Tidak kusangkan jalanan ini lumayan panjang, sial! Apanya yang pendek. Tubuhku mulai gemetaran, semua bulu kudukku merinding. Maskot sial yang menjadi kunci _Night Tour_-pun tidak kunjung kutemukan.

Suasana hening dan mencekam. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara sesuatu dibalik semak, bulu kudukku-pun semakin menegang.

"_To….To..long…..ss…sa..ya…hiiii…._"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"aku berlari kencang, tak perduli jalan mana yang kuambil. Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, walaupun aku tahu yang tadi itu hanya panitia, namun tetap saja, takut ya takut!

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan, tak perduli dengan maskot sialan yang harusnya kucari, aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya.

SRAAAK. "A..apa?"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

.

***  
>Minhwan POV<p>

.

_Iya, Aku menyukainya_.

Ucapan Wonbin hyung tadi benar-benar memenuhi pikiranku. Hongki hyung menyukai Kira, Wonbin hyung juga. Ash..kenapa harus 2 orang itu? Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan masalah waktu itu, aku mohon…jangan ada perseteruan lagi.

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku tanpa tujuan. Mataku-pun sejak tadi mencuri pandang kearah Kira yang sudah keluar dari tempat _Night Tour_. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara dia dan Wonbin hyung.

"Minan, apa kau lihat Miki?"pertanyaan Jaejin hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.  
>"Miki? Ada apa? Tidak, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya"jawabku sambil menatap Jaejin hyung penuh tanda tanya.<p>

"Tadi aku masuk bersamanya"

"Apa? Kau masuk kesana? Bukankah kau tidak boleh ikut? Kau-kan panitia hyung"aku semakin heran dengan Jaejin hyung.

"Ash…bukan hal itu yang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Dimana Miki? Apa dia belum keluar…"raut wajah cemas terpampang jelas disana, diwajah Jaejin hyung. Aku-pun semakin heran, entah kenapa perasaanku yang sejak tadi kacau, sekarang malah bertambah.

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakannya? Bukankah kau bersamanya?"tanyaku.

"Ditengah jalan aku dibawa kesini oleh yang lain, jadi aku meninggalkannya didalam"jawaban Jaejin hyung sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Apa? Kau tinggalkan dia didalam? Sendiri?"

"Ketua OSIS! Ketua! Ini gawat!"tiba-tiba saja salah seorang sunbae panitia berlari menghampiri kami dengan raut wajah kacau. Kami berdua-pun mengalihkan pandangan ke orang itu.

"Ketua, ada murid yang hilang! Miki dari kelas 1-c, sepertinya dia tersesat dijalan lain!"

DEG.

Nafasku tercekat saat mendengarnya. Aku menelan salivaku dengan susah payah. Berita ini benar-benar membuatku lemas.

"Mi…Miki hilang?"Jaejin hyung-pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Miki?"Kira yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami-pun langsung ikut menghampiri begitu nama temannya disebut-sebut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ash…ini semua karena aku meninggalkannya!"teriak Jaejin hyung frustasi.

"K..kau meninggalkannya? Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu dia sangat takut dengan hal seperti ini!"emosi Kira mulai naik saat tahu kenyataannya. Aku diam beberapa saat dengan semua keributan ini, namun entah kenapa hatiku tidak bisa tenang.

Miki hilang.

Aku langsung beranjak dan berlari memasuki kawasan _Night Tour_.

"Minan? Kau mau kemana?"

.

***

Aku terus berlari tak tentu arah, berputar-putar dan kembali melangkah maju. Kutengokan kepalaku kesegala penjuru dengan nafas tersengal-sengal akibat berlarian. Namun aku tidak perduli itu semua, kenapa aku secemas ini? Anak aneh itu hilang dan aku harus menemukannya.

"Kau dimana bodoh…ck!"aku kembali berlari maju. Hingga akhirnya sampai di 2 jalan yang terpisah, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung masuk kejalan yang dilalui untuk wanita. Aku masih menengokan kepalaku kesegala arah berharap orang yang kucari ada didepan mataku. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun petunjuk, tempat ini terlalu gelap. Di tempat segelap ini dia tersesat? Kesabaranku habis.

"MIKI!"akhirnya kuteriakan nama anak aneh itu.

"Miki! Kau dimana?"aku berlari memutari kawasan itu, mungkinkah dia ada disini?

Aku terus berlaru sambil meneriakan namanya, tak perduli nafasku sudah mengeluh dan membuatku semakin tersengal-sengal. Aku terus mencari. Dan langkahku berhenti saat aku merasa ada suara dibawah sana, kualihkan pandanganku. Mataku-pun semakin terbelalak.

"Te..bing?"

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

"Akh…"aku meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap pelan kakiku yang terluka. Tergores ranting-ranting pohon, dan berdarah. Hah…aku harap tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk terjadi. Aku tersesat, jatuh kedalam tebing, sendirian & terluka, malang sekali (==")

"Ta..kut…"tak bisa dipungkiri, sekarang seluruh tubuhku gemetaran. Tempat ini sangat gelap, tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku, sendirian…tidak ada cahaya…aku benci suasana seperti ini.

"Gelap…aku benci gelap…"runtukku dalam hati. Aku tidak berani mengeluarkan suaraku saat ketakutan, karena aku takut ada '_sesuatu_' yang mendengar & dia akan muncul dihadapanku.

"Tidak…aku mohon…jangan ada apa-apa…"aku menengelamkan wajahku dikedua lutut yang kutekuk. Tak perduli ada darah disana, hanya _ketakutan_ yang mencengkram pikiranku sekarang.

"Hiks….takut…"air mataku-pun mulai berlinang. Aku memang cengeng, kondisi ini benar-benar menyiksa karena itu aku menangis. Jantungku berdetak makin kencang, tubuhku gemetaran, aku tak berani membuka mata, aku hanya bisa menutup telinga berharap tidak ada suara aneh yang terdengar. GOD, pikiranku mulai aneh sekarang, aku sudah berpikir yang macam-macam.

_Siapapun tolong aku…aku mohon…_

"Miki!"aku tersentak. Kudengar namaku diteriakan oleh seseorang. Aku-pun memberanikan diri mengangkat kepala & membuka mata.

"Miki! Kau dimana?"kudengar lagi suara itu. Sejenak perasaanku langsung tenang, apakah sudah ada orang yang akan menyelamatkanku?

"Aku disini!"aku coba mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Aku disini! Dibawah!"air mataku semakin mengalir deras. Aku sudah berteriak, namun tidak ada balasan lagi. Apaah orang itu sudah pergi? Dia tidak tahu aku disini?

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat daun-daun kering bertebangan, memunculkan suara yang terdengar menyeramkan ditelingaku. Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk.

"Aku mohon…tolonglah aku…"tangisanku makin pecah.

"Mi..ki..?"tangsiku berhenti sejenak saat kudengar sseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Aku masih ketakutan, siapa itu? Bukan _sesuatu_ yang sejak tadi kutakutkan-kan?

Kudegar langkahnya semakin mendekatiku. Aku-pun langsung membalikkan tubuhku menatap orang itu.

"Mi-…"suaraku tertahan saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapanku. Choi Minhwan.

Tatapannya tak kalah terkejut denganku. Seakan berkerja dengan otomatis, entah kenapa aku langsung berdiri, berlari memeluknya kencang.

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Minhwan!"aku hanya bisa terdiam. Gadis ini baru saja berlari & memelukku sekarang. Tangisnya pecah dipundakku yang jauh lebih tinggi dari letak kepalanya. Kedua tangannya bukan memeluk namun mencengkram bajuku seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Kurasakan tubuhnya gemetaran dari atas sampai bawah, suaranya-pun terdengar parau. Anak ini…benar-benar ketakutan?

"Hiks…takut…..aku benci gelap…."suaranya yang bergetar terdengar ditelingaku. Gelap? Memang, tempat ini sangat gelap, menyeramkan & tidak ada siapapun. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan perasaannya yang tersesat ditempat seperti ini, ia pasti sangat ketakutan.

Tangisnya makin pecah, aku-pun mengusap rambutnya pelan. Tanganku yang lain mengusap punggungnya yang gemetaran. Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa mendengar tangisan pilunya, membayangkannya sendirian sejak tadi disini saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Seberapa besar ketakutan yang ia terima? Miki…

"Tenanglah…aku disini…"ucapku pelan sambil terus mengusap rambutnya.

"Hiks…Mi…Minhwaaaan…"

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

_Mulai hari ini…kau adalah kekasihku…_

"Apa…yang kukatakan tadi…"pikiranku berkecamuk.

"Ah tidak! Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku menciumnya? Kenapa…ada apa dengan diriku…"aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi kulakukan padanya. Aku memintanya jadi kekasihku? Dan bahkan lebih buruknya, aku menciumnya duluan…

"Jonghun-ah! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu? Cinta saja tidak bisa dipastikan, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"teriakku frustasi, memaki diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan perasaanku.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja puntu kamar terbuka kencang. Kulihat Hongki masuk dengan raut wajah nanar.

"Hongki? ada apa?"tanyaku bingung. Ia tidak langsung menjawabku, ia berjalan menghampiri lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang"jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap kearahku.

"Apa? Pulang?"Ia masih berkutat dengan lemari, mengambil tas dan memasukan semua pakaiannya kesana. Aku-pun menghampiriny.

"Hongki ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku cemas.

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu Jonghun, kita pulang sekarang!"tegas Hongki sekali lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kita pulang! Aku sudah muak disini!"aku-pun terdiam. Hongki benar-benar marah sekarang. Kulihat wajah nanarnya menatapku tajam. Aku tahu ia marah, aku sangat mengenalnya. Karena itu aku tahu, air mata yang ia sembunyikan. Dia marah namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Hongki, ada apa lagi denganmu?

.

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**Notes : Arrrgh! Ini study tour kpn selesainya sih? Yaish…silahkan timpuk author krn tak menepati janji, OK HALAMAN masih BANYAK, ALUR masih saja LAMBAT, dan PUBLISHnya TELAT BANGET! . JEONGMAL MIANHAE (==")**

**Pasrah deh klo readers udah pada BOSEN…aku juga bosen(?) hiks…**

**Insya Allah kelanjutannya bisa lebih seru (janji lagi?), Amiin…**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO~~~ T.T (specially for HongRhii)**


	13. Chapter 13

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

.

**Part 13**

**.**

***  
>Auhtor POV<p>

.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau dan Jonghun sunbae…"Miki menatap Kazu tajam dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Itu benar…aku dan Jonghun…berpacaran…"ucap Kazu sepelan-pelannya, bahkan suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

"APA? Kau serius? Ba..bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau dan dia…"Miki makin tersentak tak percaya. Jelas sekali dalam ingatannya, Kazu TIDAK pernah akrab dengan Jonghun. Bahkan sepertinya Jonghun benar-benar membenci Kazu.

"Tapi itu memang benar Miki…aku sendiri tidak mengerti, aku juga tahu ini sangat mendadak-…"

"Sangat Kazu, sangat! Bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengannya? Memangnya kau menyukainya?"tanya Miki lagi. Kazu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi & menatap lurus kearah mata Miki.

"Aku memang menyukainya…sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah menyukainya…"jelas Kazu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami?"heran Miki sambil menunjuk dirinya & Kira yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dibelakangnya.

"Ng..waktu itu aku belum yakin…tapi sekarang aku sudah yakin, aku memang menyukai Jonghun"ucap Kazu. Miki-pun menghela nafas panjang, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kira.

"Kira…apa pendapatmu?"tanya Miki. Kira membelalakan matanya saat ditanya seperti itu. "Ha? Apa?"

"Pendapatmu Kira, pendapatmu! Kau setuju Kazu berpacaran dengan Jonghun sunbae?"Miki berbalik heran dengan tingkah Kira yang sepertinya tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakan sejak tadi.

"Pacaran? Ah..ng..iya sudah…memang kenapa…"Kira mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepertinya jawabannya itu justru tidak memberi "jawaban".

"Kira! Ada apa denganmu? Kau juga aneh sejak pulang dari Kyoto"Miki hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu. Kira diam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Miki…Kazu...ada yang ingin kukatakan"ucap Kira pelan sambil menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya takut-takut. Kazu & Miki-pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung sahabat didepannya.

"Kalian…suka dengan Wonbin-kan?"

"Hah? Su…suka?"Miki terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kira.

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu! Maksudku..kalian suka dengan kepribadiannya-kan? Kalian tidak ada masalah dengannya-kan?"tanya Kira lagi. Kazu & Miki semakin membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"Miki balik bertanya. Kazu masih memikirkan kata-kata Kira, dan memang sudah takdirnya mempunyai otak yang encer. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa maksud Kira.

"Kira…jangan-jangan…kau dan Wonbin sunbae…"gumaman Kazu membuat Miki menoleh liar kearahnya.

"Iya, aku juga berpacaran dengannya sekarang…"Miki langsung menatap horror kedua sahabatnya.

"APA? Kira kau juga? Yaish…apa Kyoto itu wahana cinta? Sepulang dari sana 2 temanku langsung dapat pacar!"teriak Miki frustasi. Kazu & Kira-pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat tingkah mengenaskan(?) Miki.

"Miki…aku sudah katakan semuanya-kan? Aku tidur ya…besok kita harus sekolah…"pinta Kazu dengan wajah memelas.

"Haaah…aku juga sudah mengantuk, ayo kembali kekamar, lampunya segera kumatikan"ucap Kira yang langsung bangkit dari kuris dan menarik tangan Kazu menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Miki yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai MyeoungDam yang kembali dipenuhi oleh murid-murid setelah kegiatan study tournya. Para Pujaan sekolah baru selangkah melewati pembatas jalan dengan gerbang utama, namun teriakan yang menyambut mereka sudah seperti para Pujaan itu berada tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Sunbae! Jonghun sunbae, selamat pagi!"

"Minhwan~ selamat pagi!"

Jonghun & Minhwan hanya tersenyum sesekali membalas teriakan para Primadonna mereka. Namun teriakan mereka sudah pasti akan lebih meriah jika ada Hongki disana.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak bisa membujuknya untuk masuk sekolah?"tanya Minhwan kepada Jonghun.

"Kalau aku saja tidak bisa menanganinya, berarti dia memang tidak ingin diganggu-kan"jawab Jonghun tanpa melihat kearah Minhwan yang sudah mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Gerak-gerik bola matanya terlihat sayu, ia-pun menghela nafas panjang saat mereka berdua sampai ditangga.

"Kenapa harus dengan Wonbin hyung…"Jonghun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Minhwan barusan. Ia-pun mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kekelasnya.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun, Hongki akan segera melupakannya"

"Tapi hyung…"

"Masuk kekelasmu sekarang, sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai"Minhwan-pun tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jonghun lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, Jonghun masuk kedalam kelasnya, sementara Minhwan masih menatapnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia-pun ikut melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya.

.

Kazu POV

.

Tidak ada yang tahu statusku sekarang. Uzumi Kazu, murid pertukaran kelas 1 adalah pacar seorang Choi Jonghun, murid kelas 3 yang notabenenya adalah salah satu Pujaan sekolah. Selintas senyum selalu tersungging dibibirku saat mengingat hal itu. Aku menyukainya, tentu saja aku sangat senang karena aku adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Ah…aku benar-benar tidak percaya!

"Ah? Jonghun?"seruku saat melihat Jonghun baru saja melintas tak jauh didepanku. Aku-pun mengejarnya.

"Jonghun-ah"panggilku saat jarak kami sudah dekat. Ia-pun menghentikan langkah, membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku, hanya diam dan menatapku.

"Ng…kau sudah makan?"aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sekarang aku adalah pacarnya, bukankah ini yang dilakukan setiap wanita saat bertemu kekasihnya? Ini waktunya makan siang, aku berhak memastikan-kan apa kekasihku ini sudah makan atau belum.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan"jawab Jonghun singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak sakit-kan?"tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak…sudahlah, aku mau kembali kekelas sekarang"ucap Jonghun yang langsung membalikkan kembali tubuhnya. Aku hanya terdiam, aku sudah tahu sikap ini. Walaupun kekasihku, dia tetap bersikap dingin, tapi kupikir ini memang sifatnya jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu.

"Kazu!"aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku saat Jonghun memanggil namaku. Kulihat mata tajamnya menatapku kembali, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda sekarang.

"Ingat ucapanku, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang boleh mendekatimu"jelas Jonghun. Aku terdiam sejenak, tentu saja aku sangat mengingat kata-kata _Ego_ dari sang Pangeran ini. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, siapa orang yang paling ia tidak suka berada didekatku.

"Ah..iya…aku & dia hanya teman Jonghun…"

"Teman atau bukan, aku tidak mau dia mendekatimu lagi!"aku tersentak. Ada apa lagi dengan si Pangeran _Ego_ ini? Sepertinya moodnya sedang buruk.

"Jonghun! Tapi-…"Jonghun tidak mendengarkanku, ia melanjutkan langkahnya & meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Haaah…mungkin aku harus lebih terbiasa dengan ke-_ego_anya itu…"

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

Hari ini aku kembali ke UKS. Luka yang kudapat saat terjatuh ditebing waktu itu, Yeonhee onnie bilang ia ingin merawatnya. Onnie? Ya, dia mau aku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Onnie, kenapa kau mau merawatku? Aku bisa lakukan sendiri dirumah…"gumamku yang hanya bisa duduk diam karena Yeonhee onnie sedang mengganti plesterku.

"Ya~ lukamu cukup lebar, kalau tidak ditangani ahlinya bisa infeksi, lagipula aku tidak yakin kau merawatnya dirumah…kau pasti membiarkannya"Yeonhee onnie menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya diam dan memainkan gerak-gerik bola mataku, yah memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Lagipula ini gara-gara si bodoh Jaejin meninggalkanmu sendirian dihutan itu, ckck…biar aku yang merawatmu sebagai ganti dia meminta maaf"aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Yeonhee onnie barusan. Kali ini aku sudah terbiasa dengan bayang-bayang Jaejin niisan yang selalu mengikuti hidupnya, karena aku sudah tahu semuanya.

"Tapi Miki…aku penasaran…apa yang kau lakukan bersama Minari malam itu?"

DEG.

"O..onnie, kenapa malah menanyakan hal itu? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"gumamku sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Sebenarnya malam itu, saat Minhwan menyelamatkanku, kami tidak langsung kembali ketempat yang lain.

"Ah~~ ceritakan padaku~ apa yang terjadi~"Yeonhee onnie tersenyum nakal. Dia pasti sedang menggodaku sekarang, tentu saja dia tahu aku & Minhwan sudah seperti _Tom & Jerry_ kalau bertemu. Bagaimana bisa kami melewati beberapa jam bersama dimalam hari. Sepertinya hal ini memang harus kuceritakan sebelum Yeonhee onnie berpikir macam-macam lagi. (=_=)

.

::Flash Back::

.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung kembali keatas, sejak tadi aku tidak melihat ada jalan untuk naik keatas"Minhwan menghela nafas panjang, membuatku memikirkan sesuatu.

"Minhwan, kalau tidak ada jalan…berarti kau juga terjatuh kesini?"tanyaku polos.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukan terjatuh, tapi aku memang sengaja menjatuhkan diri untuk-…ah, tidak! Itu semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu"Minhwan memajukan bibirnya sambil cemberut. Mendorong jidadku pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"He? Maksudnya…kau sengaja menjatuhkan diri kesini agar bisa menemukanku?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu! Yang penting kau tidak sendirian lagi-kan sekarang, ck"Minhwan mengalihkan wajahnya dariku. Namun tak lama ia kembali menatapku.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat terang dulu, cuaca malam ini cerah kok, hanya saja kita berada ditempat yang salah…terlalu lebat pohon disini"jelas Minhwan sambil menengok sekeliling. Kami-pun berjalan mancari tempat terang, Minhwan membantu langkahku karena dia tahu kakiku terluka dan akhirnya sampailah kami dibantaran rumput yang disinari langsung oleh cahaya rembulan.

_Kenapa aku merasa adegan ini seperti yang ada dikomik-komik?_

_Kenapa malah menemukan tempat romantis seperti ini?_

Aku berkutat dengan pikiranku. Ini keajaiban atau memang ulah author yang ingin melebih-lebihkan suasana(?) (=_=) *plak, kembali ke cerita*

"Ah, sinyal Handphoneku sudah ada! Aku akan menelpon Jaejin hyung"Minhwan-pun langsung menelpon Jaejin niisan untuk meminta bantuan. Aku hanya duduk diam, kulirikkan mataku keatas.

"Wah…bintang…"aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat kumpulan bintang bertebaran dilangit menemani sang Rembulan. Cahaya yang melawan kekelaman langit gelap itu benar-benar indah. *sastra author kacau, jangan diketawain ya*

"Huh? Kau melihat apa?"bingung Minhwan yang sudah selesai menelpon Jaejin niisan. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan menunjuk apa yang sedang kulihat. Minhwan ikut menolehkan kepalanya keatas.

"Ternyata disini masih terlihat jelas…kalau di Tokyo aku sudah jarang melihatnya. Ah…indah sekali-kan?"gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau suka bintang?"tanya Minhwan. Aku-pun mengangguk. "Sangaaaat sukaaaa"senyumku lebar.

Kami-pun diam selama beberapa saat sambil melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Kau itu penakut-kan? Kenapa memilih jalan sendiri? Jaejin hyung benar-benar meninggalkanmu?"tiba-tiba saja Minhwan bertanya padaku.

"Eh? _Night Tour_ tadi? Bukan, Jaejin-niisan sudah menawarkan diri menemaniku tapi memang aku yang memutuskan untuk jalan sendiri…"jelasku pada Minhwan. Kulihat ia menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm…karena aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi. Dia sudah lari dari pekerjaannya karena menemaniku _Night Tour_, kalau aku tidak mendapatkan maskot _Night Tour_ dan dianggap gagal, itu pasti akan sangat mengecewakan Jaejin-niisan…"jelasku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke langit.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap gagal-kan, dan malah terjebak disini…ckck itu akibatnya kalau kau memaksakan diri"sindir Minhwan. Aku-pun menundukkan kepalaku dengan raut wajah cemberut. "Aku-kan hanya tidak mau mengecewakannya…"

Minhwan kembali terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"aku tersentak dengan pertanyaannya barusan. Aku-pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya."A..apa?"

"Kau menyukainya-kan? Jaejin hyung. Memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini, kau pasti sangat menyukainya"ucap Minhwan yang masih menatapku. Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hah….sejak siang terus muram…cemburu dengan Yeonhee noona…kau itu gampang ditebak"ledek Minhwan.

"Ya! Kalau kau memang tahu, iya sudah! Tidak perlu meledekku-kan? Issh…memangnya kenapa dengan cemburu…"aku berdecak kesal dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Tenang saja…Jaejin hyung bukan pacar Yeonhee noona"

DEG.

"Eh? kau bilang apa?"aku kembali menoleh dan menatap Minhwan dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau cemburu seperti orang bodoh. Yeonhee noona itu Noona-nya Jaejin hyung!"ucapan Minhwan semakin membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"No…Noona? Maksudnya Kakak?"

"Iya bodoh! Makanya mereka sangat akrab karena mereka Kakak-beradik!"

"APA? Ta..tapi kata teman-teman mereka pacaran.."aku tersentak tak percaya. Minhwan-pun menghela nafas panjang & menatapku dengan wajah malas.

"Siapa yang lebih dekat dengan Jaejin hyung? Aku atau teman-temanmu? Aku sudah tahu ini sejak dulu, mereka memang tidak mempublikasikan hubungan kakak-beradik mereka"jelas Minhwan.

"Eh? kenapa?"bingungku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Yaish..kau itu bodoh sekali sih! Untuk apa mempublikasikan hal itu? Kau pikir Jaejin hyung akan terang-terangan bilang _hai, aku Lee Jaejin. Lee Yeonhee guru UKS adalah Noona-ku_. Untuk apa dia melakukannya!"sekarang Minhwan malah memarahiku. Aku pikir dia memang benar.

"Iya-iya baik! Tidak usah bilang aku bodoh terus-kan~ issh~"gerutuku yang ikut kesal.

"Hah..kau itu memang seperti anak kecil. Sudah kubilang kau lebih bagus tersenyum, kau sudah tahu semuanya-kan, karena itu…jangan murung lagi…"

SIING.

Aku langsung terdiam. Tidak ada yang bicara setelah dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku-pun kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku murung?"tanyaku. Ekspresi diwajahnya langsung berubah, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa. Dia tidak menjawab, walaupun gelap, aku bisa melihat pipinya yang agak memerah saat aku menatapnya.

"Ya! Minhwan-ah!"aku-pun meraih tangannya untuk mendapat jawaban. Namun..

"Akh!"Minhwan langsung menarik tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan. Sebagian awan yang menutupi rembulan-pun menggeser, membuat cahaya semakin terang menyinari kami. Dan cahaya itu membuatku tahu semuanya.

"Haaaaah! Minhwan! Kau terluka?"panikku saat melihat banyak luka gores dilengannya. Minhwan hanya diam dan langsung menyembunyikan lengannya. Aku-pun menarik paksa lengannya, namun berusaha selembut mungkin agar tak membuatnya semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau terluka? Aku mana bisa lihat karena gelap! Ya ampun…banyak sekali…"aku semakin cemas saat melihat dengan jelas luka-lukanya.

"Biarkan…"ucap Minhwan, namun aku tidak perduli. "Ini tergores ranting-kan? Karena jatuh kesini-..ah bukan! ini karena kau menjatuhkan diri kesini!"

"Ck, kau pikir aku melakukannya untukmu? Sudah, biarkan saja"ucapnya lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku merasa bersalah. Sini aku bersihkan dulu"aku kembali menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Minhwan hanya menggerutu kesal namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut.

"Hhh...ternyata kau bisa juga merawat luka…"ucapnya pelan.

"Waktu kecil aku sering melakukannya untuk Tou-san…"jawabku singkat.

"Tou-san?"aku-pun tersadar bahwa aku baru saja memakai bahasa Jepang, jelas saja dia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku…ng…appa?"kucoba mengingat panggilan untuk Ayah dalam bahasa Korea.

"Oh, memangnya appa-mu sering terluka?"tanyanya lagi. Aku-pun menganggukan kepalaku. "Appa-ku dulu suka menyelam, dia juga sering terluka karena tergores batu karang"

"Eh? Menyelam? Hebat…"ucapnya dengan nada kagum. Aku-pun menatapnya.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya"senyumku setelah selesai membersihkan lukanya, walau hanya sekedar menyapu debu dengan sapu tanganku.

"Hmm…kau bisa merawat orang tapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri…"gerutu Minhwan.

"Kalau itu aku hanya malas…jadi kubiarkan saja…"ucapku sambil beranjak dan berdiri. "Kapan Jaejin-niisan akan datang? Aku tidak mau tidur disini…"

"Heh…kau pikir aku mau tidur disini? Apalagi bersamamu, ck. Berdoa saja semoga ia cepat menemukan kita"lagi-lagi ia meledekku. Aku-pun mengerutkan alisku.

"Ya! Choi Minhwan! Kenapa kau senang sekali meledek-…aaa!"aku tersandung batu saat membalikkan tubuhku dengan cepat, dan Minhwan…

BRUG.

"A…aaah…"aku meringis saat tubuhku terjatuh. Aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan.

"Hah!"aku terkejut saat melihat wajah Minhwan tepat dihadapanku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Ia tak bergeming, hanya diam menatap wajahku.

"Mi…Minhwan…"entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan. Posisi ini membuatku seolah terkunci. Minhwan menatapku dalam dengan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Miki…"bisa kurasakan debaran jantung kami berdua.

"Kalian….sedang apa?"tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkan kami. Serentak kami-pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Jaejin-niisan?"

"Hyu…Hyung?"

Jaejin-niisan menatap kami berdua dengan mata terbelalak. Aku-pun langsung menjauhkan tubuhku dari Minhwan.

"Ash..tanganku! ck, bisakah kau pelan sedikit?"Minhwan-pun ikut bangkit dan kembali memarahiku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"Ah! Kalian berdua terluka?"panik Jaejin-niisan yang sudah menghampiri kami berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lebih baik cepat bawa kami keluar dari sini"ucap Minhwan yang sudah berdiri disamping Jaejin-niisan. Kami-pun kembali ketempat yang lainnya dengan selamat.

.

::Flash Back END::

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti sore aku akan menunggumu digerbang"senyum Wonbin saat permintaannya untuk kencan diterima oleh Kira.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin kencan sore hari, sepulang sekolah?"bingung Kira. Wonbin-pun mengusap-usap rambut ikal Kira.

"Karena aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai hari Minggu"senyumnya jahil. Kira-pun langsung mengerutkan alisnya & menepis tangan Wonbin.

"Dasar iseng, cepat kembali kekelasmu"gerutu Kira. Wonbin-pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman & segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

_Hah…sikapnya tidak berubah, walaupun status kami sudah berubah sekarang_. Pikir Kira yang ikut membalikkan badannya menuju kelas. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan seseorang dilorong sepi itu.

"Hongki…"gumam Kira pelan walaupun ia agak terkejut melihat Hongki berada didepannya. Hongki-pun tak kalah terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kira.

"Ah, ternyata kau masuk? Soalnya aku dengar kau tidak masuk hari ini…"ucap Kira dengan senyum tipis, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya ada rasa bersalah dihatinya karena ia merasa sudah meninggalkan Hongki saat _Night Tour_.

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?"sinis Hongki.

"Eh?"kaget Kira. Tanpa bicara lagi, Hongki langsung berjalan melewati Kira.

"Ah, tu-tunggu sebentar…"halang Kira yang membuat Hongki menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kira.

"Malam itu apa kau sudah pergi duluan? Aku tidak menemukanmu diujung jalan…maaf kalau aku lama…"ucap Kira tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya. Hongki menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya terasa berat. Ia berusaha untuk menghela nafas panjang untuk menahan kecewa & sakit hatinya. Ia memutar bola matanya, sejujurnya perasaannya sangat kacau sekarang.

"Hongki…"panggil Kira lagi. Hongki-pun membalikkan badannya. Matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan kalung pemberian Wonbin yang terpajang rapi dileher Kira. Namun ia juga melihat _couple necklace_-nya terlilit disana.

"Aku tahu semuanya, kau bersama dengannya-kan?"ucap Hongki yang masih mengatur nafas karena jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"E-eh? kau…melihatnya…?"kaget Kira.

"Kau menyukainya?"tanya Hongki tegas. Kira-pun semakin tersentak. "I-iya…"

DEG.

Kali ini Hongki yang semakin tercekat. Walaupun ia sudah tahu, namun mendengarnya sekali lagi tetap saja membuatnya hancur. _Untuk apa aku menanyakannya?_. Runtuk Hongki dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan kalung itu"Hongki mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah leher Kira.

"Eh? ka-kalung?"Kira-pun memeggang lehernya.

"Lepaskan kalung pemberianku. Kau sudah punya yang lebih bagus-kan, untuk apa kalung murahan seperti itu masih kau pakai?"ucap Hongki tajam sambil menatap Kira.

"Hongki? Apa maksudmu?"bingung Kira.

"Untuk apa kau memakai 2 kalung seperti itu? Toh, yang terlihat hanya kalung pemberiannya"nada bicara Hongki mulai bergetar.

"Bukankah kau bilang aku harus selalu memakainya? Ini _couple necklace_-kan?"

"Sekarang ini siapa yang jadi _couple_-mu? Kau sadar hal itu-kan!"bentak Hongki tiba-tiba. Kira-pun langsung terdiam kaku. Hongki juga terkejut dengan sikapnya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia-pun menarik paksa _couple necklace_ yang terlilit dilehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar disana.

"Hongki? lehermu-..!"panik Kira yang bersiap berlari mendekati Hongki, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hongki membuang benda itu begitu saja dilantai.

"Lihat? Aku sudah membuangnya? Jadi mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi _couple necklace_!"ucap Hongki yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kira yang masih terdiam kaku. Ia-pun membungkukan badannya dan mengambil kalung milik Hongki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

Disisi lain, Wonbin yang ternyata belum kembali kekelas hanya bisa diam dibalik tembok yang menutupi dirinya. Ia mendengar semuanya, dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan raut wajah tidak mengenakkan.

Hongki terus berjalan melewati lorong yang sudah kosong itu. Murid-murid lainnya sudah memulai pelajaran namun ia tidak perduli.

_Untuk apa aku datang kesini?_

_Untuk apa aku masih berharap bertemu dengannya?_

_Kau sudah rasakan sendiri-kan Hongki! Kau hanya akan disakiti olehnya!_

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mulai berlinang melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Berharap untuk terus menjauh tanpa harus melihat kebelakang lagi.

_Lupakan….semuanya…_

.

**To Be Continued…**

**Now Playing : FT Island – You Don't Know My Feeling**

.

**Notes : masih kebanyakan yak? Mianhae…aku rada bingung ma adegan setelah Night Tour, jadi maaf klo ada adegan aneh atau berkesan "seadanya". Sepertinya lagi buta ide ini. Yang jelas ni FF pasti masih banyak kekurangannya-kan (=_=)**

**Arraso, Jeongmal Gomawo untuk yang udah baca (^_^)**

**Sampai jumpa di next chapter…**

***Big Hug For You**


	14. Chapter 14

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

.

**Part 14**

**.**

*****  
><strong>Jonghun POV

.

Aku arahkan mataku pada satu tujuan. Lee Hongki.

Seharusnya malam ini kami menghabiskan waktu seperti biasanya, sekedar melepas lelah karena kegiatan disiang hari. Para Noona yang sering menemani kami-pun sudah _menghibur_ kami sejak tadi, namun sikap Hongki tidak berubah sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya dingin dengan tatapan tidak ramah.

"Noona, maaf…bisa tinggalkan kami malam ini? Terima Kasih atas semuanya"senyumku kepada para Noona yang terlihat agak kecewa dengan ucapanku. Namun tak lama mereka-pun meninggalkan ruangan VIP kami. Aku kembali menatap Hongki dan mendengus kesal.

"Kau mau terus bad mood sampai kapan Hongki?"dia tetap tidak bergeming walaupun kutanya. Minhwan-pun hanya bisa diam sambil menghabiskan beberapa makanan. Yah, aku rasa dia-pun tak mau banyak bicara kalau hyungnya yang tertua ini sedang kesal.

"Hongki sudahlah, kau harus lupakan semuanya"sambungku lagi. Minhwan-pun langsung mendangakan kepalanya dan menoleh kearahku. "Hyung…"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang, aku-pun akan melakukannya"jawab Hongki singkat.

"Kalau begitu ubah ekspresimu. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau aku & Minan tersenyum sedangkan kau tidak"jelasku untuk mencurahkan perasaanku. Kali ini Hongki mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku mau pulang"tanpa bicara lagi, Hongki-pun langsung beranjak dari kursi dan keluar ruangan meninggalkan kami. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapi sikapnya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja-kan?"tanya Minhwan sambil melirik kearahku.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Hyungmu yang satu itu…memang sulit ditangani kalau sudah seperti itu…"kutarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mataku sejenak. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Handphoneku bergema.

"Hyung ada telepon…ng, Kazu?"Minhwan tersentak kaget. Mungkin ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar Handphoneku.

"Angkat saja"sahutku dengan nada malas. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Minhwan-pun menuruti kata-kataku.

"Halo?"sapa Minhwan.

"…"

"Ah, maaf…Jonghun hyung sedang dikamar mandi. Ini aku, Minhwan. Kau tahu-kan?"

"…"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. _Bye_"Minhwan-pun menutup teleponnya. Ia langsung menatapku tajam.

"Hyung, kupikir kau juga aneh. Apa kau serius dengannya? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya"ucap Minhwan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ng…entahlah. Tapi aku senang aku adalah pacarnya"sahutku singkat. Minhwan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku heran. "Hhh…iya sudahlah"

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

Semakin dingin ia memperlakukanku, aku-pun semakin penasaran dengan dirinya. Disekolah, saat bertemu hanya sekedar menyapa, itu-pun aku duluan yang memulai. Ah…sedang apa dia sekarang? Ya, Choi Jonghun! Kau benar-benar membuatku termakan oleh _Cassanova_-mu.

Aku-pun menekan tombol _Dial_ untuk menghubungi Jonghun.

"…"Handphonenya diangkat!

"Halo, Jonghun-ah! Apa aku mengganggumu sekarang?"seruku begitu ia menjawab teleponnya.

"…"aku-pun terkejut saat kutahu yang mengangkat teleponku ini adalah Minhwan. Ia yang bicara padaku sejak tadi, ia bilang Jonghun sedang berada dikamar mandi.

"Ah, haha tentu saja aku tahu. Choi Minhwan~ baiklah, maaf mengganggu. _Bye_"

"…"aku-pun menutup teleponku. Menghela nafas panjang untuk melampiaskan kekecewaanku.

"Hah…padahal aku ingin mendengar suaranya…"keluhku pada diri sendiri. Aku-pun meyandarkan daguku pada pagar pembatas.

"Aku tidak mengerti…tiba-tiba ia begitu baik dan sekarang kembali dingin. Tapi ia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Apa dia menyukaiku? Aku tidak pernah dengar dia bilang seperti itu. Kazu, apa kau bodoh?"gumamku sendiri.

"Ke-kekasih?"tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang menyahutiku dari arah lain. Aku-pun langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara.

"Seunghyun? Kau sudah kembali?"aku terkejut melihat Seunghyun berdiri disana. Sepulang dari study tour, kami belum sempat bertemu. Sepertinya ia kembali kerumah orang tuanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kekasih?"dengan tatapan mengintrogasi ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau mendengarku barusan?"aku balik bertanya sambil menatapnya polos. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ng…sebenarnya aku…"aku-pun menceritakan semuanya pada Seunghyun.

…

"K-kau…berpacaran dengannya sekarang?"mata Seunghyun terbelalak tak percaya. Aku-pun mengangguk pelan. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah, ia terlihat kecewa.

"Seunghyun, ada apa?"tanyaku heran. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak & menggigit bibir manisnya. "Kazu, apa kau menyukainya?"tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Ng? I-iya…sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu…"jawabku. Namun sepertinya Seunghyun memang tidak suka aku bicara soal ini, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau menyukainya karena ia tampan? Karena dia pujaan sekolah?"aku semakin heran dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Seunghyun.

"Bukan Seunghyun, aku memang menyukainya. Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka?"tanyaku heran.

"Kazu, sebenarnya aku-…"

KLAK.

Belum sempat Seunghyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba pintu apartemenku terbuka. Miki menampakan separuh tubuhnya, memiringkan kepala dan menatapku dengan mata sayu-nya.

"Kazu~ apa yang kau lakukan? Kira sudah memanggilmu didalam, cepat masuk, aku sudah mengantuk~"runtuk Miki sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan menguap sesekali.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Seunghyun, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"aku alihkan lagi pandanganku kearah Seunghyun, berharap ia selesaikan kata-katanya dulu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk, ini sudah malam"ia tersenyum. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menanyakannya, tapi Miki sudah menatapku tajam. Aku-pun terpaksa masuk kedalam rumah & meninggalkan Seunghyun.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Panggung musik?"bingung Wonbin saat membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi perihal acara Ulang Tahun MyoungDam bulan depan. Jaejin hanya mengangguk dengan senyum mendengar pertanyaan Hyungnya.

"Maksudmu aku akan ikut serta dalam acara ini?"tanya Wonbin lagi, kali ini ia menoleh kearah Jaejin.

"Kepala sekolah meminta kau & aku untuk berpartisipasi hyung. Sepertinya kita akan bergabung dengan band sekolah. Kau tahu? Gitaris & Bassist, hehe"Jaejin terkekeh kecil.

"Ah? Haha..sudah kuduga Kepala sekolah akan melakukannya"Wonbin ikut terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak senang hyung? Kita ada kesempatan lagi untuk bermain dalam satu band"ucap Jaejin antusias.

"Hm…tentu saja aku senang. Akan sangat bagus kalau memang seperti itu"senyum Wonbin.

"Jadi kau mau melakukannya?"tanya Jaejin dengan penuh semangat. Wonbin hanya mengangguk.

Terlihat Kira & Miki melintas dihadapan mereka, mengalihkan pandangan Wonbin & Jaejin kearah gadis-gadis Jepang itu. "Kira!"seru Wonbin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

_Yaish, begitu melihat kekasihnya. Mimik wajah itu langsung berubah, dasar Wonbin hyung_. Runtuk Jaejin dalam hati.

"Onii-san!"Miki ikut menyapa Jaejin saat melihatnya berdiri disana. Mereka berempat-pun memperpendek jarak.

"Kau mau kemana? Sudah makan siang?"tanya Wonbin kepada Kira.

"Kami baru saja mau kekantin"jawab Kira sambil membalas senyum Wonbin.

"Sunbae~ kenapa yang ditanya hanya Kiraaaa?"ledek Miki sambil mendelik tajam kearah Wonbin.

"Hha, dasar kau ini. Tidak boleh mengganggu urusan orang Miki"Jaejin terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Miki agak menjauh dari kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya kok~"elak Miki. Wonbin-pun tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua Hoobaenya itu.

"Miki, panggil aku oppa mulai sekarang"pinta Wonbin. Ketiga orang lainnya-pun terkejut dengan ucapan Wonbin barusan.

"Eh? kenapa?"Miki membulatkan matanya, menatap Wonbin heran.

"Tidak, aku merasa aneh kalau terus dipanggil sunbae. Kau-kan teman dekatnya Kira, kau juga dekat dengan Jaejin, jadi tidak usah bersikap terlalu formal padaku"jelas Wonbin sambil tersenyum. Miki mengerutkan dahinya. "He? Karena itu-kah? Tapi sunbae-…"

"A-a-a, oppa Miki oppa"senyum Wonbin sambil menggoyangkan satu telunjuknya kekanan & kiri. Miki-pun melirik kearah Kira yang hanya menatapnya seolah berkata –sudah ikuti saja-

"Ah…baik. Oppa, Wonbin oppa"senyum lebar Miki. Wonbin-pun mengusap-usap kepala Miki seperti seorang Appa yang memuji tingkah baik anaknya(?), dan kemudian mengajak mereka semua makan siang bersama.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, Minhwan yang kebetulan melintas ditempat itu hanya diam memperhatikan sejak tadi. Ada yang harus dia perhatikan, yakni hubungan Wonbin & Kira yang membuat hyungnya terus kecewa sampai sekarang. Namun ada hal lain yang sedikit menggusarkan pikirannya. Yaitu hubungan Jaejin & Miki, yang sepertinya makin akrab sepulang study tour. Entah kenapa dia agak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Ck, kali ini ia punya panggilan khusus untuk Wonbin hyung. Padahal kekasihnya sendiri saja tidak memanggilnya oppa"gumam Minhwan sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Miki….ah, dasar _Childy Cassanova_"

.

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

_Bukankah kau bilang aku harus selalu memakainya? Ini couple necklace-kan?_

Kata-katanya masih terngiang dipikiranku. Kusentuh benda yang melingkar dileherku. Kalung _skull_ lamaku, kalung berharga yang selalu terlilit disana tanpa pernah kulepaskan. Kecuali saat itu, saat ia memutuskannya. Aku sempat melupakan benda ini karena _couple necklace_ itu.

"Kenapa? Lehermu sakit lagi?"pertanyaan Jonghun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku-pun menoleh kearahnya. "Tidak…"

"Kenapa kau memeggangi kalungmu? Apa benda itu rusak lagi?"Jonghun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"balasku singkat.

"Hongki…aku tahu kau sangat terpukul sekarang, namun kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku-pun sebagai sahabatmu tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa…"aku tergugah dengan ucapan Jonghun. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatapnya. Ya, benar. Dia menatapku dengan cemas, aku pasti sudah menyusahkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Hhm..tidak ada yang harus kau perbuat. Aku tidak apa-apa kok"kuusahakan senyum tersungging dibibirku. Apapun, asal bisa menenangkan perasaan Jonghun walaupun hanya sedikit.

Sejujurnya aku-pun tahu, aku sangat BODOH.

Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melupakan semuanya. Bagaimana-pun juga 'dia'sudah mendapatkan _couple_-nya. Tak ada gunanya aku terus seperti ini, terlebih lagi _couple_-nya itu adalah orang yang punya _problem past_ denganku. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Aku benci masalah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke studio?"ajak Jonghun tiba-tiba. "Eh?"aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kesana-kan? Sejak naik kelas 3. Aku ingin memainkan gitar kesayanganku, Ah! Aku lupa, aku menciptakan lagu baru, ayo! Kau harus segera latihan juga"seru Jonghun dengan nada antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menarik-narik lenganku dengan semangat. Aku-pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

Didepan orang lain, dia terkenal dengan julukan _cold prince_. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku dihadapanku. Jonghun bertingkah seperti apapun asal itu dihadapanku.

"Baik-baik, aku penasaran seperti apa lagu itu. Ingat! Kau harus membuat lagu yang cocok untuk suaraku"ledekku sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Suaramu itu cocok untuk lagu apapun! Ayolah! Aku akan menelepon Minan"aku kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghun. Kami-pun segera beranjak & pergi bersama menuju studio.

.

***  
>Jaejin POV<p>

.

"Apa? Solo performance?"aku tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pernyataan kepala sekolah soal solo performance untuk Wonbin hyung. Bagaimana tidak? Kukira aku akan tampil bersamanya di band milik sekolah, ternyata bukan itu maksud kepala sekolah.

"Itu benar, kemampuan bermain gitar Wonbin sangat bagus, aku-pun suka dengan suaranya. Bukankah dia juga sering tampil solo untuk mengisi beberapa acara?"Kepala sekolah terlihat sangat yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Tapi…bagaimana denganku? Bukankah Bapak memintaku untuk bergabung dengan band sekolah?"tanyaku lanjut.

"Bukan band sekolah yang akan tampil Jaejin. Direktur, khusus memintaku untuk menampilkan band milik Jonghun-Hongki-dan juga Minhwan"mataku membelalak lebar. "Hah?"mulutku terbuka, mengucapkan huruf 'H' dengan antusias.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, direktur sekolah ini adalah kerabat Jonghun hyung. Mungkinkah dia tahu kalau Jonghun hyung mempunyai sebuah band?

"Jadi Wonbin akan tetap tampil solo, sedangkan kau bergabung bersama mereka"aku semakin tercekat.

"Aku? Bergabung dengan Jonghun sunbae? Hongki sunbae & Minhwan?"tanyaku tak percaya. Kepala sekolah mengangguk mantap.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus"tiba-tiba saja seseorang ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan kami. Aku-pun menolehkan kepalaku karena aku sangat kenal suara siapa itu.

"Maaf aku masuk seenaknya, Kepala Sekolah"kulihat Wonbin hyung tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya dihadapan kelapa sekolah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau datang disaat yang tepat, kami sedang membahas performance-mu"Kepala Sekolah-pun mempersilahkan Wonbin hyung duduk disampingku.

"Jadi kau bisa-kan tampil solo lagi? Jaejin akan bergabung bersama dengan Jonghun & Hongki"Kepala Sekolah mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah biasa melakukannya. Aku sangat setuju Jaejin bergabung dengan mereka, kemampuan Jaejin bermain Bass tidak boleh dibiarkan"Wonbin hyung hanya tersenyum.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Hyung! Kau serius?"Jaejin menghentakkan nada bicaranya. Menuntut kebenaran dari ucapan Wonbin di ruang Kepsek tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau senang? Kau bisa bermain bass lagi"tak ada yang berubah, Wonbin tetap menanggapi setiap ucapan dengan senyuman.

"Tapi hyung…itu berarti aku akan kembali _kesana_…dan kau sendiri…"sahut Jaejin lagi.

"Kau keluar dari _sana_-pun bukan karena mengikutiku-kan? Kau yang buat keputusanmu sendiri. Kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak padaku karena meninggalkanku sendirian?"kali ini giliran Wonbin yang bertanya. Ia menaikkan alisnya menatap Jaejin.

"Hng…"Jaejin tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Wonbin-pun kembali tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau tidak ada masalah dengan mereka, mereka-pun pasti senang kau kembali"ucap Wonbin sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejin.

"Kau akan kembali?"tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang ikut menyahuti pembicaraan mereka. Serentak Wonbin & Jaejin-pun langsung menolehkan kepala kearah orang itu.

"Jo-Jonghun hyung?"kaget Jaejin saat melihat Jonghun berdiri disana. Menatap mereka dengan raut wajah terkejut. Jonghun-pun mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Seperti yang kau dengar sendiri, dia akan bergabung lagi dengan kalian"ucap Wonbin sambil tersenyum ramah pada temannya itu. Jonghun menatap heran Wonbin sejenak. Namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejin.

"Benarkah itu?"tanyanya pada Jaejin. Jaejin hanya mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Band kalian akan tampil saat acara ulang tahun MyeoungDam bulan depan. Masih ada waktu untuk latihan & bernostalgia"ucap Wonbin lagi. Jonghun-pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Wonbin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ikut?"tanya Wonbin.

"Tidak. Aku akan tampil solo seperti biasanya. Lagipula _tidak_ mungkin-kan aku kembali"Wonbin terkekeh kecil dengan senyum tipis, menekan nada bicaranya saat berkata 'tidak'. Jonghun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Teringat jelas dibenakknya, _problem past_ yang membuat mereka saling menatap janggal satu sama lain.

"Ehm, aku mengerti. Jaejin-ah, mulai hari ini sepulang sekolah kau ikut kami ke studio. Kita akan berlatih"jelas Jonghun sambil menepuk pundak Jaejin.

"Ha? Mu-mulai hari ini?"Jaejin terkejut dengan keputusan hyungnya barusan.

"Iya. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk _mengcompose_ lagu-lagu baru. Aku rasa…aku tidak mau memainkan lagu-lagu lama"ujar Jonghun sambil menatap Wonbin tajam. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jonghun-pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah…sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini…"Jaejin menghela nafas panjang memikirkan masalah lama yang mau tidak mau ikut terhubung dengan masalahnya sekarang.

"Sudahlah…tidak apa-apa"ujar Wonbin berusaha menenangkan Jaejin.

"Bukan begitu hyung…aku hanya khawatir. Itu artinya, disatu panggung nanti…kita akan bersaing. Kau dan…Hongki hyung…"Jaejin tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu berat untuk mengingat _problem past_ itu lebih jauh lagi.

"Hmm…"Wonbin-pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jaejin.

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

_May I love you now?_

_This is my first time, I don't want to miss it,_

_Love has arrived, I will do the very best._

_It looks familiar,_

_My heart is beating, You have taken my heart._

_There were so many cries and tears,_

_But I finally met you,_

_May I love you now?_

_This is my first time,_

_(YunJae TVXQ – Can I Love You?)_

"Hmm…Hm…Hm…"aku bersenandung ria. Menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Korea tadi dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ya, termaksuk hobiku untuk bernyanyi. Apalagi kalau lagu itu sudah kusuka, tak perduli apapun bahasanya. Aku akan terbiasa menyanyikannya. Terutama disaat bosan karena menunggu seperti ini.

"Haaah…lagu yang bagus…"pikiranku-pun mulai melayang.

_jangan panggil aku sunbae…rasanya terlalu formal, itu tidak cocok dengan karakter Cute-mu_

_Kau panggil aku onii-san saja ya. Jadi aku tahu, kalau ada yang memanggilku seperti itu pasti kau_

"Lee Jaejin…"aku mendengus pelan. Semakin hari bayangan Jaejin-niisan semakin melekat dipikiranku. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya, seperti apa kata Yoona & Soyeon.

"Jaejin-niisan…aku suka padamu…"

…

…

…

"Orangnya dengar lho"

DEG!

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar kata-kata barusan. Aku terdiam kaku dengan mata membulat lebar. Rasanya wajahku ini sudah berubah warna saking malunya. Jaejin-niisan berdiri tepat dihadapanku!  
>"Kau dengar hyung? Dia menyukaimu…"sambung Minhwan, si pemilik suara yang membuatku menoleh spontan tadi. Ia sedang bersama Jaejin-niisan.<p>

_Ya Ampun…bicara apa aku tadi? Kenapa disaat orang itu tepat dihadapanku? Yaish!_

Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Jaejin-niisan hanya diam menatapku agak terkejut.

"Suka?"gumam Jaejin-niisan. _Aku harus bilang apa?_ –batinku-

"Hm, aku juga suka padamu"ucap Jaejin-niisan lembut.

SIIING.

"He?"aku menatap heran orang yang barusan bicara seperti itu.

"Hyu-hyung? Kau serius?"Minhwan-pun tak kalah kaget. Namun Jaejin-niisan justru menatap Minhwan bingung sekarang.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jelas saja aku suka padanya, aku tidak membencinya"jelas Jaejin-niisan.

"Hah? Ja-jadi itu maksudnya…"aku menganga tak percaya. Kali ini Jaejin-niisan menoleh kearahku.

"Ah…haha! Hahahahaha! Hyung, kau membuatku terkejut! Kupikir kau serius menyukainya…"Minhwan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mendelik jahil kearahku dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Jelas sekali, ia sedang meledekku sekarang.

"Hm? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"Jaejin-niisan terlihat bingung. Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah…tidak niisan. Kau benar, aku suka padamu karena aku tidak membencimu"senyumku tipis. Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa disana. _Orang ini polos sekali_ –batinku-

Tak lama orang-orang yang kutunggu-pun datang. Kazu & Kira.

"He? Kenapa kau tertawa geli seperti itu?"heran Kira saat melihat Minhwan masih terkekeh.

"Miki, kenapa wajahmu? Kusut sekali…"Kazu ikut heran dan menatap wajahku yang merengut. Jelas saja aku kesal. Jaejin-niisan salah pengertian & aku ditertawakan oleh anak ayam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang"ajakku masih dengan raut wajah cemberut.

.

Author POV

.

"Tunggu dulu, aku mau tanya. Diantara kalian apa ada yang ingin ikut meramaikan acara ulang tahun MyoungDam?"tiba-tiba saja Jaejin bertanya dan membuat 3 gadis Jepang itu mengurungkan niat untuk pulang.

"Ulang tahun?"bingung Kazu sambil menatap Jaejin.

"Iya, ulang tahun MyeoungDam bulan depan. Tahun ini pihak sekolah ingin murid-murid pertukaran banyak yang ikut serta. Mereka juga akan mengundang pimpinan dari masing-masing sekolah"jelas Jaejin. Kazu-Kira-dan Miki-pun membelalakan mata, terkejut tak percaya.

"Maksudnya orang-orang Higashi Gakuen akan kemari?"kaget Kazu.

"Benar. Semua sekolah dari murid pertukaran akan diundang kemari. Karena itu, aku harap kalian mau ikut berpartisipasi. Ah, Miki! Tadi kau menyanyi-kan? Kenapa tidak membawakan lagu saja?"tanya Jaejin antusias, matanya mengarah pada Miki.

"Ah? Menyanyi? Haha..tidak bisa..itu hanya hobi sampingan"jelas Miki sambil terkekeh. Kazu & Kira-pun tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi…kalau orang-orang Higashi Gakuen akan kesini…berarti salah satu dari kita harus tampil-kan? Untuk membanggakan Higashi Gakuen…"gumam Kira sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tiba-tiba Kazu menepuk kencang pundak Kira dan berseru "Ah! Kau saja! Kau yang menyanyi!"

Kira-pun langsung menatap horror kearah Kazu, namun sepertinya Kazu tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sunbae, Kira saja! Dia bisa bernyanyi, suaranya bagus"senyum lebar Kazu kepada Jaejin. Jaejin-pun melirik kearah Kira, dan Kira langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia kembali menatap tajam kearah Kazu. _Yaish! Apa yang kau katakan?_ –batin Kira kepada Kazu-

"Kazu benar. Kira memang bisa menyanyi, kau ikut saja"sahut Miki yang ikut-ikut tersenyum polos kepada Kira. Wajah Kira semakin masam. _Apa-apaan kalian ini?_ –runtuk Kira dalam hati-

"Hmm…baik, aku setuju. Kira, kau aku daftarkan kau untuk mengisi acara"ucap Jaejin sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mau menyanyi diatas panggung sendirian"tolak Kira mentah-mentah. Wajahnya-pun semakin merenggut.

"Tidak,kau tidak bernyanyi sendiri. Sudah kupikirkan, kau akan duet"ucapan Jaejin langsung membuat ketiga gadis Jepang itu terdiam.

SIIING.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Eh? Du-duet? Dengan siapa?"bingung Kira sambil menatap Jaejin dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Wonbin hyung"jawab Jaejin singkat.

DEG.

"Wonbin?"Kira makin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Miki & Kazu-pun ikut terkejut dengan jawaban Jaejin barusan. Terutama Minhwan, ia mengerti Jaejin tidak tahu masalah antara Hongki & Wonbin yang berhubungan dengan Kira, tapi memasangkan kedua pasangan itu…kalau sampai Hongki tahu…

Jaejin menganggukan kepalanya. "Wonbin hyung setiap tahun selalu tampil solo. Dia pasti senang sekali kalau bisa berduet denganmu. Kau mau-kan?"tawar Jaejin dengan senyum manisnya. Kira masih terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Jaejin.

Namun tiba-tiba, Minhwan yang sejak tadi diam disamping Jaejin, mendadak salah tingkah saat ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang. "Hyu-hyung…!"kaget Minhwan saat melihat Hongki & Jonghun berdiri diam didekat mereka.

Kira-Kazu-Miki-dan Jaejin-pun ikut menoleh. Kira tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Minhwan. "Hongki…"kaget Kira.

"Duet?"ucap Hongki dengan nada heran.

"Hyung! Kau sudah disini? Ayo…sebaiknya kita ke studio sekarang…"Minhwan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia mengerti betul kondisi Hyungnya.

"Kazu!"tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang memecahkan suasana diantara para pujaan & gadis jepang itu. Serentak mereka-pun menoleh kesumber suara. Dan kali ini giliran mata Jonghun yang membelalak tidak percaya.

"Seunghyun?"Kazu terkejut setengah mati. Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum polos dan menghampiri Kazu dengan santai. Hati Jonghun mulai panas, wajahnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum sekarang.

"K-kau? Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Kazu dengan nada agak panik. Ia tahu Jonghun ada disana, dan ia sudah mengerti siapa orang yang paling harus dijauhinya sekarang, terutama didepan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menjemputmu? Aku mau mengajakmu makan ramen~"senyum lebar Seunghyun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"suara tajam Jonghun-pun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Kazu langsung terdiam kaku. _Aaah…tidak…jangan sampai dia salah paham_ –batin Kazu-

. Seunghyun-pun ikut menoleh kearah sumber suara karena merasa mengenal suara itu. Matanya-pun ikut terbelalak.

"Jonghun hyung…?"

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

**Now Playing : CN Blue – I'm a Loner**


	15. Chapter 15

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat Tinggi! Watak tokoh jauuuuuh beda dengan aslinya! Ceritanya makin LEBAY! Mianhae… (=..=v)**

.

**Part 15**

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Kelima laki-laki & 3 gadis Jepang itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Situasi yang 'tidak tepat' semakin terasa karena tatapan mereka masing-masing. Jonghun mendengus kesal.

"Jo-Jonghun hyung?"Seunghyun tercekat melihat Jonghun yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jonghun…ini…bisa kujelaskan…"kata-kata Kazu membuat Seunghyun terpikir dengan sesuatu yang baru-baru ini ia tahu.

_Omo! Tadi aku bilang apa? Aku mengajak Kazu makan bersama? Aku menjemputnya? Didepan Jonghun hyung? Ash…sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu!_. –batin Seunghyun-

"Minhwan! Jaejin! Kenapa kalian hanya diam disana? Cepat jalan! Kita harus segera latihan!"bentak Jonghun yang beralih kepada kedua magnaenya.

"Hyung?"Minhwan & Jaejin hanya bisa terdiam heran dengan sikap Jonghun yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Itu benar. Cepat kita pergi dari sini!"sahut Hongki masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Minhwan & Jaejin semakin terpaku diam, mereka hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Hyungnya yang jelas-jelas tidak ber-mood baik.

Jonghun & Hongki-pun melangkah duluan meninggalkan gadis-gadis Jepang itu, diikuti Jaejin & Minhwan. Hanya selang beberapa menit, tubuh mereka-pun sudah lepas pandang dari ketiga gadis Jepang itu & juga Seunghyun. Seunghyun menoleh perlahan kearah Kazu.

"Sepertinya…aku membuat kesalahpahaman ya…"ucap Seunghyun sepelan-pelannya. Ia agak terkekeh karena tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa.

Kazu menghela nafas panjang, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Tidak apa-apa Seunghyun…"ucap Kazu dengan berat. "Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti…"tambahnya.

Raut wajah Seunghyun ikut berubah seiring dengan sikap Kazu yang terlihat agak terpukul.

"Kira, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Miki yang sejak tadi menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

_Duet dengan Wonbin? Di depan semuanya? Didepan Hongki?..._

Kira mengerutkan dahinya. Raut wajahnya berubah agak cemas.

"Kira?"panggil Miki lagi.

"Eh? Ah..iya.."Kira-pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah Miki & Kazu yang menatapnya heran.

"Ng? Kenapa? Ayo cepat kita pulang…ini sudah sore…"ucap Kira sambil melangkah lebih dulu. Namun ia langsung berhenti didepan Seunghyun & mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Kira datar. Seunghyun semakin terpaku diam dihadapan Kira. Yah…hubungan keduanya memang tidak begitu baik.

"Ng…tidak…"jawab Seunghyun pelan tak berani menatap Kira.

"Aigoo…Seungie-ah, waktu & maksudmu datang kemari sangat tidak tepat…sepertinya Jonghun sunbae salah paham…"Miki menyahut dari belakang sambil menghela nafas. Kazu mengigit bibirnya sebentar kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"ujar Kazu yang segera menyusul langkah Kira. Mereka berempat-pun pulang keapartemen bersama.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

"Jaejin, menurutmu bagian ini perlu dirubah?"tanyaku pada Jaejin sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas aransemen kehadapannya.

"Hm, nadanya dinaikkan lagi Hyung. Seperti ini…"Jaejin-pun memainkan bassnya sebagai contoh. Aku mengangguk pelan & langsung mengambil gitarku. Memperbaiki bagian yang salah tadi.

"Ah…aku haus. Hyung, kita istirahat sebentar. Aku ingin beli minum"seru Minan yang masih duduk santai dibelakang drumnya.

"Ide bagus, aku juga haus"sahut Jaejin sambil menaruh bassnya dengan rapi.

"Kalau begitu temani aku ke minimarket depan Hyung! Jonghun hyung-Hongki hyung, kalian mau titip apa?"tanya Minhwan sambil menoleh kearahku & Hongki bergantian.

"Hm, aku samakan saja denganmu. Tapi jangan minuman dingin"jawab Hongki yang matanya masih terpaku dengan kertas berisikan lirik-lirik lagu. "Aku juga. Samakan saja"sambungku.

Minhwan & Jaejin-pun langsung keluar dari studio untuk membeli minuman. Kini hanya ada aku & Hongki yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas liriknya.

"Hhm, apa kau masih menghapal?"aku menyeringai kecil. Hongki-pun melirik kearahku.

"Ya! Jangan buat kata-kata yang susah dihapal! Ck…hanya untuk acara ulang tahun, tapi aku merasa seperti akan konser besar"gerutu Hongki sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas lirik itu padaku. Aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hha, aku membuatnya bersama Jaejin. Bagus-kan? Kata-katanya menyentuh"senyumku.

"Kau buat se-menyentuh apapun juga, yang menyanyi tetap aku! Aku yang harus menghapalkannya"Hongki mengerucutkan bibir. Aku semakin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah _cute_-nya, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada wajahnya beberapa hari ini.

"Hah…sepertinya ucapan Jaejin tadi tidak mempengaruhimu ya…"ucapku yang agak menyindir pembicaraan sebelumnya. Hongki-pun mendelik tajam kearahku. "Masalah duet?"sahutnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau berniat melupakannya-kan? Tidak masalah dia duet dengan siapapun…"ucapku. Hongki beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan mendekatiku & merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"Harusnya itu yang kulakukan, tapi apa aku bisa melupakannya?"gumam Hongki tanpa menatapku.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Hongki menoleh kearahku, matanya menatap lurus kedua bola mataku. Jelas sekali ada kesungguhan disana.

"Aku mencintainya, benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi…kalau memang begini akhirnya, aku akan berusaha melupakannya"aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar ucapannya barusan.

_Kalau benar kau mencintainya, pasti sulit bagimu untuk melupakannya. Hongki, aku sudah tahu watakmu. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa dapatkan yang terbaik._

Aku tersenyum simpul, menatap wajahnya dengan kedua mata _Cassanova_-ku ini.

"Iya, aku tahu. Lakukan saja hal yang menurutmu baik, aku akan mendukungmu"ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Dan sekarang giliranku yang bertanya Choi Jonghun.."ujar Hongki tiba-tiba. "Eh?"

"Sebenarnya kau serius atau tidak dengan Kazu? Di Kyoto kau begitu baik padanya, sekarang kau sudah dapat yang kau mau, tapi kau malah mengacuhkannya, sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak mengerti, ssshh…"Hongki mengerutkan dahi & mendengus pelan. Aku-pun bingung memikirkan jawabannya.

"Masalah cemburumu itu tidak hilang-hilang. Kalau kau mencintainya, katakan padanya Jong! Walaupun kau sahabatku, tapi aku tidak suka sikapmu ini…sama saja kau menyakitinya secara tidak langsung"Hongki kembali mendengus kesal. Hah? Apa sekarang dia marah padaku? (=_=)

"Hah..iya…aku juga akan coba merubah sikapku. Terima Kasih sarannya _skullhong_!"aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya agar pembicaraan ini selesai, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya. Kami masih harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk _perform_ bulan depan.

Hongki hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak lama matanya-pun kembali berkutat dengan semua lirik yang tertera dikertas dan aku-pun kembali mengaransemen lagu-lagu tadi.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Minhwan selesai memilih beberapa minuman & cemilan. Ia-pun bersiap menuju kasir, namun seseorang yang sejak tadi berada disampingnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Hyung?"Minhwan menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah mencari Jaejin. Ia-pun melangkahkan kaki menyusuri tiap lorong berisi barang-barang belanjaan itu. Ditemukannya Jaejin berdiri didepan refrigerator besar tempat biasa menyimpan minuman dingin.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Minhwan seraya menghampiri Jaejin. Jaejin-pun menoleh. "Ah, ini…aku sedang memilih susu…"senyumnya. (^_^)

"Susu?"Minhwan mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa sangat heran dengan ucapan Hyungnya yang tidak pernah membahas 'susu' sebelumnya.

"Ini…menurutmu lebih enak yang mana?"seru Jaejin sambil mengangkat 2 kotak susu rasa coklat & vanilla. Minhwan semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memilih susu hyung? Memangnya kau suka?"tanya Minhwan heran.

"Kemarin aku lihat Miki meminum ini, kelihatannya enak. Aku jadi ingin mencobanya"senyum lebar Jaejin.

"Miki?"heran Minhwan. Omongan Jaejin semakin tidak ia mengerti. _Kenapa Jaejin hyung malah ingat Miki? Jadi dia mau membeli itu karena Miki?_.

"Kalau begitu ikuti dia saja hyung…rasa apa yang dia minum.."jawab Minhwan dengan nada datar.

"Dia minum dua-duanya!"sahut Jaejin.

"Hah? Ya ampun…anak itu seperti bayi. Kalau begitu beli dua-duanya hyung"jawab Minhwan lagi dengan raut wajah agak malas.

"Tapi aku takut aku tidak suka, sayang kalau dibuang"jawaban Jaejin semakin membuat Minhwan mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah hyung~ kenapa cuma gara-gara anak itu kau jadi repot begini?"Minhwan menghela nafas panjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bukan gara-gara Miki, Min. Tapi susu ini"Jaejin malah mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, seakan membalas 'kebete-an' Minhwan.

"Yaish, cepat tentukan pilihanmu hyung. Aku tunggu dikasir"jelas Minhwan yang langsung berjalan menuju kasir.

Tak lama mereka-pun selesai membayar semua belanjaan. Mereka keluar minimarket sambil membawa 1 kantung plastik yang lumayan besar. Jaejin-pun membuka susu vanilla yang dipilihnya.

"Hmm…enak juga…"ucap Jaejin sambil menjilati bibirnya yang dibasahi susu. Minhwan hanya mendelik heran, terpampang juga raut wajah gusar disana.

"Semenjak bertemu dia, hidupmu jadi tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangnya hyung…"gerutu Minhwan yang mulai memasang tampang cemberut. Entah kenapa, ia hanya merasa gusar.

"Haha, habis dia lucu sekali. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan anak SMA seperti dia"Jaejin terkekeh.

"Dia bukan anak SMA hyung, dia anak SD! Sssh.."Minhwan mendengus kesal. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak henti-hentinya membicarakan Miki. *Miki keselek susu kali dirumah*

"Hah…aku tidak menyangka kau sepolos itu tadi hyung. Aku kira kau sudah mengerti maksudnya, haha"Minhwan terkekeh saat mengingat aksi –menyatakan perasaan secara tidak langsung- Miki yang berakhir mengecewakan karena kepolosan hyungnya.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Aku bukan lelaki polos"jawaban Jaejin langsung membuat Minhwan menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya"sambung Jaejin dengan nada datar. Ia kembali meminum susu kotaknya & segera membuangnya ditempat sampah saat cairan vanilla itu tak tersisa lagi.

"Kau tahu maksudnya? La-lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"heran Minhwan yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejin barusan.

"Itu karena…aku tidak bisa menerimanya"jawab Jaejin pelan. Minhwan-pun langsung terdiam kaku mendengarnya. "Kenapa?..."

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin aku hanya belum siap. Aku tidak mau senyumnya itu hilang cuma gara-gara aku menolaknya"Jaejin terkekeh kecil. Raut wajah –tidak enak- terpampang diwajahnya.

"Kau menolaknya hyung? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat? Lagipula kau juga menyukainya-kan…"tanya Minhwan yang masih penasaran dengan penjelasan Hyungnya.

"Aku suka padanya tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku"

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Aku suka padanya tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa menyukainya sebagai seorang gadis, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku"entah kenapa telingaku serasa berdengung mendengar jawaban Jaejin hyung. Seakan menolak hal itu terdengar olehku.

_Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya? Memaksakan diri sampai seperti ini, kau pasti sangat menyukainya_

_Ya! Kalau kau memang tahu, iya sudah! Tidak perlu meledekku-kan? Issh…memangnya kenapa dengan CEMBURU…_

"Hyung…kau serius menolaknya?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ehm…aku memang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya…"jawab Jaejin hyung.

_Anak itu…dia menyukai Jaejin hyung sampai seperti itu…_

_Kalau dia tahu kenyataan ini…_

"Kenapa Minan? Apa ucapanku ada yang salah?"Jaejin hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Hah..tidak..aku hanya berpikir, mungkin dia akan sedih kalau kau tolak"ucapku asal.

"He? Kenapa kau jadi perduli seperti ini? Bukankah banyak juga gadis-gadis yang kau tolak, tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka"Jaejin hyung terkekeh kecil. Jawabannya memang benar, seberapa banyak gadis yang kutolak, aku tidak pernah membahasnya lagi.

"Ini beda hyung. Gadis aneh itu menyukaimu, bukan aku"gerutuku pelan.

"Haha, iya sudahlah. Yang jelas jangan katakan hal ini padanya ya"pesan Jaejin hyung sambil tersenyum manis. Aku-pun hanya bisa menghela nafas & mengangguk. Kami-pun melanjutkan langkah kami kembali ke studio.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

_Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah? Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku harus latihan untuk perform bulan depan. Aku dipilih untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun MyoungDam._

_Wonbin_

Aku menghela nafas melihat pesan yang tertera dilayar Handphoneku. Aku-pun segera menyetuh _keypad_ Handphone untuk membalas pesannya.

_Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sampai rumah. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk perform-mu._

Aku melempar pelan Handphoneku keatas tempat tidur. Dengan segera kurebahkan tubuhku ini diatas kasur empukku.

"Hhh…sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau aku akan duet bersamanya"aku mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak enak badan?"tiba-tiba Kazu ikut masuk kekamar dan melihatku yang berbaring seperti orang malas.

"Tidak…hanya mengantuk…"jawabku singkat sambil mengusap-usap mata dengan tangan kananku.

"Kira, Handphonemu bergetar"sahutnya saat ia melihat layar Handphoneku kembali menyala. Yah, aku juga merasakan getarannya. Pasti Wonbin yang membalas pesanku. Aku-pun mengambil dan membaca pesannya.

"Pasti dari Wonbin sunbae…"ucap Kazu yang sudah duduk disampingku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Hah…Wonbin sunbae itu terlihat sangat baik. Beruntung sekali kau punya pacar seperti itu, dia pasti sangat perhatian"aku-pun melirik kearah Kazu yang kelihatan lesu.

"Kenapa? Baru begitu saja kau sudah lesu…kalau si pangeran _Cassanova_ itu bersikap dingin, kau balikkan saja lagi!"ucapku sambil kembali mengetik balasan untuk pesan Wonbin.

"Hah…aku-kan bukan kau yang dengan mudahnya bisa bersikap dingin.."keluh Kazu. (=_=)

"Ckckck…dia pasti cemburu dengan Seunghyun. Dasar si bodoh itu. Kau sudah menghubungi Jonghun?"tanyaku.

"Ditelepon tidak diangkat. Pesanku tidak dibalas. Ah…padahal waktu di Kyoto dia begitu baik, kenapa sekarang kembali dingin?..."Kazu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku seraya berkeluh kesah.

"Haish…tapi…jujur saja, aku lebih suka tipe cowok seperti Jonghun…"gumamku sambil memandang langit-langit.

"Ha? Kenapa? Kau tidak puas Wonbin sunbae?"heran Kazu yang langsung menoleh kearahku.

"Bukan…hanya saja…dia terlalu baik"jawabku. "Memang benar. Wonbin sunbae terlalu baik untukmu"Kazu langsung menyahut santai.

"APA? Jadi maksudmu aku tidak baik untuknya?"aku langsung menoleh kesal pada si _Paus_ satu ini. (nb: Kazu sering dipanggil Paus =..=v). Kazu langsung mundur begitu melihat wajah kesalku.

"E-eh…bukan begitu! Maksudnya…sikap Wonbin sunbae itu terlalu baik padamu…kau-kan tidak suka tipe cowok seperti itu…"mendengar penjelasan Kazu, aku-pun sedikit menahan amarahku.

"Ck, darimana kau tahu aku seperti itu?"tanyaku sinis.

"Hey~ Kau pikir aku siapa? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau itu tidak suka dengan cowok penebar pesona, cowok yang bersikap terlalu baik kau juga tidak suka. Kau tidak suka dikirimi pesan yang hanya berisi salam atau sekedar bertanya _Apa kabar? Sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan?_, kau tidak suka perhatian lebih seperti itu. Kau juga tidak terlalu suka ditelepon lama-lama hanya untuk ngobrol, karena kau tidak suka banyak bicara. Kau memang lebih suka dengan tipe yang seperti si _Cool Prince_ itu…"gerutu Kazu diakhir penjelasannya. (=x=)

_Hmm…ternyata dia mengenalku sejauh itu. Ah, tentu saja! Kami teman dekat, jelas saja kalau sudah saling kenal satu sama lain._

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau aku jatuh hati dengan si penebar pesona & si baik?"gumamku pelan.

"Ha? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"sepertinya Kazu tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Bagaimana…kalau aku jatuh hati pada keduanya?"lanjutku. Kazu diam sejenak, ia menatapku bingung.

"Ha? Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu? Aku masih tidak mengerti"bingung Kazu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. _Yaish! Di saat begini otak jeniusmu malah macet!_

"Aah…tidak-tidak…tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mau tidur…"belum sempat aku mengatur posisi untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar kami terbuka membuat cahaya lampu ruang tamu menyilaukan mataku.

"Kiraaaaa~ bantu aku membuat nasi goreng~"rengek Miki yang berdiri dipintu.

"Ha? Nasi goreng? Tidak mau! Masak sendiri sana, aku ngantuk!"tolakku mentah-mentah. Tapi memang dasar keras kepala, dia malah menghampiriku.

"Aku tidak bisa~ Ayolah, aku lapar"bujuknya lagi.

"Lagipula kenapa jam segini kau belum tidur?"tanya Kazu yang masih terjaga disampingku.

"Aku masih melanjutkan _fanfiction_, kebetulan ada ide.."jawabnya santai. _Aish..mulai lagi otak 'penghayal'-nya._

"Kalau begitu masak yang kau bisa. Di kulkas ada telur & sosis"ucapku sambil menawarkan alternatif lain.

"Ck, padahal aku mau nasi goreng. Iya sudah, Kazu! Temani aku masak! Aku takut sendirian"kali ini giliran Kazu yang menjadi incarannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah ngantuk! Kau didalam kamar mengetik sampai subuh saja berani, masa masak sendiri tidak berani?"gerutu Kazu yang juga menolak permintaan Miki.

"Itu beda. Kalau dikamar aku berani, tapi kalau ditempat lain aku takut! Ayolah temani aku!"pintanya sambil merengek lagi.

"MIKIIII!"suaraku & Kazu-pun melengking bergema memenuhi seluruh ruangan(?) *lebay*

"Yaish…iya sudah!"Miki-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya & keluar dari kamar kami. Malam itu-pun terlewati. *Miki ciut*

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

_Hey, aku Kazu… Mungkin tak perlu kujelaskan. Aku kekasih salah satu Pujaan Sekolah ini, ya. Choi Jonghun. _

_Seseorang yang terlihat ramah pada semua wanita (tapi tidak denganku). Seorang Cassanova yang mampu membuat beberapa bahkan seluruh gadis-gadis yang mengenalnya berbondong-bondong mengejarnya layaknya Idola._

_Mungkin jika mereka tahu kenyataanya, mereka pasti membenciku, karena aku telah merebut Mr. Cassanovanya. Itu karena cinta kami sama, cinta seorang gadis pada pemuda. Yang bedanya dia membalas cintaku sedangkan mereka tidak.._

_(Walaupun cintaku terbalas, tapi kurasa… nasibku lebih buruk dibanding mereka)_

_Saat Jonghun menjadi Kekasihmu, jangan pernah harapkan waktu berdua karena dia lebih memilih waktu untuk berlatih & mengkomposisikan lagu serta belajar._

"Jonghun!"berapa kali-pun kupanggil, dia tetap tak bergeming. Jangankan menyahut, menoleh saja tidak. Terpaksa aku juga yang harus menghampirinya. Sebelum itu kulihat sekeliling, tidak banyak orang disini. Bisa saja dia makin marah kalau aku terus-terusan meneriaki nama bahkan mengejarnya didepan murid-murid lain. Mereka pasti berpikir –ada hubungan apa Choi Jonghun dengan gadis Jepang ini-

"Jonghun, tunggu dulu.."dengan segera kuraih tangan kirinya. Menggenggam erat supaya ia tidak lari lagi. Namun tak lama kusadari satu hal ditengah-tengah nafasku yang tersengal karena berlari, dia sedang marah sekarang, Apa pantas aku melakukan ini?

"Ah…"segera kulepaskan tanganku. Ia-pun membalikkan badan, menatapku datar.

"Apa?"tanyanya singkat. Aku melirik kearah kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain lagi disini selain kami berdua.

"Jonghun…kemarin…Seunghyun-…"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya disini"belum sempat kujelaskan apapun, ia sudah menolak omonganku lebih dulu. _GOD, aku harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi Pangeran ini?_

"Ng, ba-baik…aku mengerti. Kau pasti tidak mau hubungan kita diketahui oleh yang lain…"Jonghun mengerutkan dahi, menatapku heran setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua? Akan kujelaskan semuanya…aku minta waktumu"aku memohon dengan sangat padanya. Berharap kali ini dia mau mendengarku.

"Maaf. Aku ada latihan, mulai sekarang aku sibuk"ucap Jonghun dingin. Aku-pun hanya bisa terdiam pilu termakan oleh sikap _ego_-nya. Seakan tidak perduli, dia-pun pergi meninggalkanku.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Miki! Kau serius tidak mau ikut kekantin?"tanya Soyeon berulang kali. Jelas saja, Miki menolak ajakannya untuk makan siang sejak tadi., sejak pelajaran musik selesai.

"Tidak-tidak, sudah kubilang tidak. Aku mau disini saja"ucap Miki yang masih terpaku diam didepan piano yang berdiri cantik dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan benda itu? Serius tidak mau membeli roti di kantin?"kali Yoona ikut membujuk Miki yang tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh…baiklah, kami kekantin sekarang. Jangan salahkan kami kalau jam pelajaran siang nanti kau kelaparan"gerutu Soyeon yang langsung menarik tangan Yoona keluar dari ruang musik.

Kini hanya Miki sendiri yang berada diruang musik. Ia sudah minta ijin pada guru sehingga ia diperbolehkan untuk tetap berada diruang musik. Sekedar hanya untuk memainkan benda yang sudah dinanti-nantinya sejak tadi.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh benda ini!"girang Miki sambil menyentuh _tuts-tuts_ piano cantik itu.

"Yaaa~ Aku gugup…aku sudah lama sekali tidak memainkannya~ Senang sekali bisa menyentuh benda ini lagi~"Miki masih berseru dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia-pun mulai menekan-nekan _tuts_ sehingga mengeluarkan bunyi dari si piano cantik.

"Ah…aku bingung mau memainkan lagu apa…"gerutu Miki yang masih memainkan _tuts _itu secara acak, tak mengalunkan sebuah lagu sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kegusarannya, pintu ruang musik terbuka lebar & masuk seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Eh? Ada orang?"kaget orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jonghun. Miki-pun tak kalah terkejut. "Jonghun sunbae…"

"Ng…Miki?"Jonghun menebak-nebak nama gadis Jepang dihadapannya itu. Miki-pun mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jonghun seraya berjalan mendekati Miki yang masih duduk manis didepan piano.

"Main piano"jawab Miki singkat. Jonghun-pun menaikkan alisnya, mengingat sebelum masuk tadi ia mendengar suara-suara aneh(?) piano yang tidak menunjukkan sebuah lagu sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau bisa memainkannya?"tanya Jonghun lagi. "Tidak!"jawab Miki santai.

"Lalu…?"Jonghun-pun ikut dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Miki.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan ini, tapi aku suka. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan bermain piano lagi sejak pertemuan pertama pelajaran musik, tapi baru hari ini kami praktek dengan piano. Karena itu aku minta ijin pada guru untuk memainkannya usai pelajaran"jelas Miki. Jonghun hanya mengusap-usap dagunya pertanda ia sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan Miki.

"Kau bilang bermain piano lagi? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memainkannya?"tanya Jonghun lagi.

"Dulu waktu kecil aku pernah diajari sedikit oleh Kakekku. Kalau saja aku terus belajar, aku pasti bisa memainkan benda ini. Tapi sejak Kakekku meninggal, aku berhenti main piano"jelas Miki lagi. *kenapa jadi curhat Mik?*

Jonghun-pun kembali mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Miki.

"Tapi aku bisa memainkan satu lagu"sambung Miki. Jonghun-pun membelalakan matanya saat melihat Miki mulai memainkan _tuts _itu kembali. Menciptakan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sangat indah. "Uuuu~…u…u…u….u.."

_Totemo ureshikatta yo (I was so happy, you were laughing)  
>kimi ga warai kakede ta (With a smile that melts everything away)<br>Subete o tokasu chou emi de (Spring is still far away inside the cold earth)_

_Haru wa mada tookute (Waiting for the time to sprout)  
>tsumetai tsuchi no naka de (For instance, even if today is painful)<br>Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da (And yesterday's wounds remain)_

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo  
>Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo<br>Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukere to(I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on)_

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo (I cannot be reborn)  
>Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara (But I can change as I go on, so)<br>LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo (Let's stay together always)_

Jonghun tercengang. Permainan piano Miki memang jauh dari kata sempurna, ia menekan _tuts_ hanya untuk mengiringi lagu. Tapi entah kenapa Jonghun tetap tidak bisa bilang hal itu tidak bagus.

_Suaranya tidak bagus, tapi tidak bisa kubilang jelek juga. Yang jelas cocok sekali ia menyanyikan lagu itu. Apalagi dengan permainan piano seperti itu_ –batin Jonghun-

"Kau hanya memainkan _tuts_ sesuai lagunya. Bukan menjadi _background_ untuk lagunya"komentar Jonghun sambil melipat kedua tangannya & menatap Miki tajam.

"Kan sudah kubilang…aku tidak bisa bermain piano…aku hanya bisa seperti itu.."gerutu Miki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya didepan Jonghun.

"Tadi kau bilang kau bisa memainkan 1 lagu, kupikir kau memang bisa memainkannya. Tapi tadi tidak jelek juga…"ujar Jonghun.

"He? Benarkah? Ah! Su-sunbae bisa main piano-kan? Aku baca disitus _Island Boys_, sunbae dulu selalu jadi juara!"seru Miki tiba-tiba saat ia mengingat sejarah Jonghun.

"_Island Boys_? Ckck, ternyata kau membaca situs seperti itu juga toh…"Jonghun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Sunbae, bisa ajari aku main piano?"pertanyaan Miki langsung membuat Jonghun terkejut. "Mengajarimu?"kaget Jonghun.

"Iya, aku ingin sekali memainkan benda ini lagi. Minimal 1 lagu bisa aku mainkan aku juga sudah puas, tolong ajari aku~ aku ingin bisa memainkan lagu tadi dengan benar"Miki memohon sambil menepuk kedua tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Ajari saja Jong. Sayang sekali kalau dia tetap berakhir dengan permainan seperti tadi"tiba-tiba suara seseorang ikut menyahut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Hongki sunbae?"kaget Miki saat melihat Hongki masuk sambil bertepuk tangan kecil pertanda ia memuji permainannya barusan. Tak lama setelah Hongki masuk, seorang lagi pujaan sekolah yang tak lain adalah Minhwan, ikut melangkah kedalam ruang musik. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala dengan raut wajah tak tentu.

"Kalau kau mengajarinya, mungkin dia bisa tampil saat acara ulang tahun MyoungDam"sahut Hongki lagi.

"Eh? aku tampil?"Miki membelalak tak percaya. Hongki-pun tersenyum pada hoobaenya itu. "Aku suka lagunya, walaupun aku tidak mengerti artinya. Minhwan saja sampai tercengang didepan pintu tadi, hahaha"Hongki terkekeh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Minhwan yang ada disampingnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau bicara apa? Siapa yang tercengang, Cih!"elak Minhwan sambil membentak-bentak Hongki. Namun ia langsung terdiam saat Hongki menjitak kepalanya. *nasib magnae*

Miki hanya bisa menganga heran melihat keakraban(?) 2 pujaan sekolah itu.

"Kau mau kuajari?"Miki-pun kembali menoleh kearah Jonghun saat ia bertanya padanya. "He? Sunbae mau mengajariku?"

"Tapi dengan syarat…"

"Eh?"

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

Aku menatap sinis kertas yang berada ditanganku. Kertas berisikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan acara Ulang Tahun MyoungDam bulan depan.

_Srakk.. Srakk.._

Kubolak-balik beberapa lembaran itu. Dan tanganku berhenti dilembar ke-3. Mengerutkan dahi, mengerucutkan bibir kemudian menggigitnya, mendengus sebal & menghela nafas. Itulah ekspresiku saat melihat NAMAku benar-benar tertera disana.

_Akegawa Kira, 1-F_

_Exchange Student from Higashi Gakuen - Japan_

_**Perform : Singing (Duet with Oh Wonbin, 3-E)**_

"Ketua OSIS itu…dia benar-benar memasukkan namaku!"ucapku geram. Ini pertama kalinya aku tampil diatas panggung, selama ini aku tidak pernah ketahuan suka bernyanyi.

_Kazu… Miki… ini gara-gara kalian juga!_

Tapi tidak bisa kusalahkan mereka juga. Salah satu dari kami memang harus tampil, kalau tidak Higashi Gakuen akan sangat kecewa. Itulah alasan yang membuat kakiku melangkah menuju kelas khusus yang sudah disediakan bagi para peserta untuk latihan selama 1 Bulan ini. Tapi bukan kelas itu yang menjadi tujuanku sekarang. Wonbin sudah menungguku dikelas lain.

Jaejin juga yang menyuruhku untuk segera menemui Wonbin disana. Kuhentikan langkah kakiku didepan pintu kelas yang sudah siap kubuka itu.

"…maukah kau menyanyikan lagu duet bersamaku?"

"Eh?"aku tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang wanita didalam sana. Apa ada peserta lain? Bukankah hari ini hanya aku & Wonbin yang memakai kelas ini? Kuurungkan niat untuk membuka kenop pintu tersebut, aku mengintip pada jendela kecil yang tergabung dengan pintu kelas itu.

"Won…bin…"

.

***  
>Wonbin POV<p>

.

_Wonbin….aku juga menyukaimu…_

Aku terpaku diam sambil terus memangku gitar akustikku. Jika kalian adalah diriku sekarang, mungkin bisa terbayangkan seberapa senang perasaanku karena akan berduet dengan orang yang kusayangi. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri.

Seharusnya aku sesenang itu…

Tapi…masih ada perasaan ragu didalam sini… Didalam Hati…

Apakah kekasihmu itu benar-benar menyukaimu?

_Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to nandaka setsunai  
>Sayounara no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai<br>The flavor of life..._

_Tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukan chiten de  
>Shuukaku no hi wo yumemiteru aoi furu-tsu<br>Ato ippo ga fumidasenai sei de  
>Jirettai no wa nande, baby?<em>

SRAKK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat nyanyian & permainan gitarku terpaksa berhenti. Seseorang-pun ikut masuk bergabung denganku dalam ruangan ini.

"Kau datang juga Ki-…"aku tercengang saat kulihat seorang gadis berdiri disana. Bukan Kira. Gadis itu menatapku dengan kedua mata bulatnya. Berdiri diam sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Oh Wonbin sunbae?"sapa gadis itu dengan ramah. Aku-pun membenarkan posisi pangkuan gitarku dan mengangguk pelan. "Iya, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Han Eybin dari kelas 1-D"senyum gadis itu seraya berjalan mendekatiku. Aku-pun membalas senyumnya. Ia berhenti dengan jarak yang 'sedikit lebih' dekat dihadapanku.

"Aku juga akan mengisi acara bulan depan. Sunbae…maukah kau menyanyikan lagu duet bersamaku?"aku tercekat mendengar ucapannya barusan, terlebih lagi ia bicara sambil menggenggam erat kedua tanganku sekarang.

"Du-duet? Tapi aku-…"

SRAKK.

Pintu-pun kembali terbuka, ucapanku terhenti saat kulihat Kira berdiri disana. "Kira?"

Gadis bernama Eybin itu ikut menoleh. Kira mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Wonbin… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Heartache**

**.**

**Hello.. Hello..**

**Gimana dengan part 15 ini? Lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aigoo… Ini FF kapan tamatnya ya? Aku pengen cepet-cepet tamat (=_=)**

**Kalau ada yang mau komen, di Part ini boleh tanya beberapa hal? (^_^)**

**.**

**Couple Favorit siapa? (Bukan Untuk YAOI!)**

**Tokoh yang paling disuka & tidak disuka?**

**Happy End? Sad End? Gantung(?) End?**

**.**

**Itu aja, selebihnya kalau mau komen pake bahasa sendiri kaya biasanya juga gapapa**

**Gomawo~ (^_^)**

**.**

**Ada yg tau lagu Jepang yang dinyanyiin Wonbin?**


	16. Chapter 16

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat Tinggi! Watak tokoh jauuuuuh beda dengan aslinya! Ceritanya makin LEBAY! Mianhae… (=..=v)**

.

**Part 16**

**.**

*****  
><strong>Kira POV

.

Seharusnya sore ini hanya aku & Wonbin yang memakai ruangan ini. Jaejin juga bilang begitu. Tapi kenapa ada orang lain disini? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia memeggang tangan Wonbin seperti itu? Dan kenapa dia minta Wonbin untuk berduet dengannya?

"Wonbin… Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku heran. Aku menatap aneh kedua orang itu. Dengan segera, gadis itu-pun melepaskan tangannya. Menjadi salah tingkah ketika sadar aku masih menatapnya.

"Ah.. Kau sudah datang rupanya?"Wonbin tersenyum tipis sambil beranjak dari kursinya & berjalan menghampiriku.

"Siapa dia?"tanyaku pada Wonbin sambil melirik kearah gadis yang tak kukenal itu.

"Kau Akegawa Kira-kan? Murid pertukaran dikelas 1-F"gadis itu memotong pembicaraanku dengan Wonbin. Aku-pun menoleh sepenuhnya kearah gadis itu. "Iya, kau siapa?"

"Namaku Han Eybin dari kelas 1-D. Aku juga akan mengisi acara bulan depan"jelasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. Aku memang tidak suka tersenyum pada orang yang baru kukenal.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyaku lagi.

"Eh? Bukankah ini kelas untuk latihan?"ia malah terlihat bingung.

"Maaf, tapi hari ini hanya aku & dia yang memakai kelas ini. Aku juga sudah minta izin dengan guru pembimbing & juga ketua OSIS"kali ini Wonbin yang memotong pembicaraanku dengan gadis bernama Han Eybin itu.

"Kau…dan dia?"Eybin mengerutkan dahinya, melirikku & Wonbin bergantian dengan tatapan aneh. Dia pasti tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Wonbin.

"Kalau kau ingin bergabung tidak apa-apa"ucapku santai. Wonbin-pun langsung menoleh horror kearahku. "Kira?"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kalian ada urusan pribadi. Maaf, aku permisi"Eybin membungkukan badan sambil tersenyum. Ia-pun segera keluar dari kelas ini.

"Wonbin, aku keluar sebentar"belum sempat kulangkahkan kakiku, Wonbin sudah menahan tanganku duluan. "Kau mau kemana?"tanyanya heran.

"Sebentar saja. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana"ucapku tegas. Aku-pun segera melepaskan tangan Wonbin dari lenganku, & segera berlari keluar kelas.

.

Wonbin POV

.

"Sebentar saja. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana"ucapnya dengan tegas. Ia-pun langsung melepas tanganku & berlari keluar kelas.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Menuruti semua kata-katanya. Ada urusan apa sampai dia melepaskan tanganku begitu saja? Aku… seperti tidak diperdulikan.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Han Eybin, tunggu sebentar!"seru Kira sambil berlari mengejar Eybin yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Eybin-pun menoleh kebelakang.

"Iya?"sahut Eybin. Kira-pun menghentikan langkahnya & mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik. Eybin masih berdiri diam dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kau…akan bernyanyi bulan depan?"tanya Kira setelah merasa nafasnya sudah stabil.

"Iya, aku akan tampil solo"jawab Eybin.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau meminta Wonbin berduet denganmu?"pertanyaan Kira langsung membuat Eybin terdiam kaku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Kira. "Kau mendengarnya?"Kira-pun menganggukan kepala.

"Itu…tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya padanya"jawab Eybin asal. Namun jelas sekali dimata Kira, raut wajah Eybin menyatakan ketidakseriusan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau…menyukainya?"tanya Kira menebak-nebak. Kali ini raut wajah tersentak Eybin semakin menjadi. Tak salah lagi, apa yang dipikirkan Kira memang benar.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu… Ini tidak ada hubunganya"elak Eybin.

"Kau menyukainya-kan?"Kira mengulang pertanyaannya. Eybin-pun mendengus gusar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"cibir Eybin yang langsung menatap Kira tajam. Namun Kira tidak bergeming, raut wajahnya masih datar sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Wonbin sudah punya kekasih?"

DEG.

Detak Jantung Eybin bergejolak seketika. Ada satu perasaan menusuk yang menghantam hatinya.

"Kekasih?"Eybin melotot tak percaya.

"Kau tahu kenapa hanya aku & Wonbin yang latihan dikelas itu?"Eybin menggelengkan kepalanya, namun satu pikiran-pun langsung terlintas diotaknya. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Itu benar. Aku kekasih Oh Wonbin"jawab Kira santai. Mata Eybin-pun semakin terbelalak.

Sejenak suasana langsung berubah hening. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau…kekasihnya…"akhirnya Eybin-pun membuka mulut. "Maaf aku sudah-…"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"Eybin kembali tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kira. Ia-pun menganggukan kepala malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu…boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"tanya Kira.

"Eh? Bantuan?"Eybin mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Buktikan kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Rebutlah Wonbin dariku"jelas Kira lantang.

"Apa?"Eybin terkejut tak percaya. "Merebutnya darimu? Memang kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"tanya Eybin heran.

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya"jawab Kira tegas.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku menyukainya…tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya…"Eybin kembali terdiam oleh kata-kata Kira.

"Hah…jujur saja, baru kali ini ada lelaki yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan baru kali ini juga aku merasa nyaman berada didekat lelaki, dan orang itu adalah Wonbin. 1 kesimpulan, aku menyukainya, tapi aku masih ragu…apa aku serius dengannya…"jelas Kira. Eybin-pun semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya? Wonbin sunbae pasti sangat kecewa kalau ia tahu hal ini! Kau mempermainkannya?"Eybin-pun kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tak terima kalau pada akhirnya, orang yang ia sukai hanya akan tersakiti.

"Kau tidak mau-kan orang yang kau sayangi berada disamping orang sepertiku? Karena itu, rebutlah dia dariku!"jelas Kira lagi.

"Kira… Kau…"Eybin tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. "Aku lakukan ini juga karena aku sayang padanya. Tidak seharusnya dia berikan cintanya untuk orang sepertiku. Aku juga suka padanya, karena itu aku ingin dia bahagia"Kira tak tahu lagi harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

Ia-pun tersadar, sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan Wonbin di kelas. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya itu khawatir, lalu mengejarnya sampai sini & tahu semuanya.

"Eybin-ah, aku harap kau mau mendengarkanku. Dan jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun"Kira-pun membungkukan badannya & meninggalkan Eybin yang masih terdiam kaku.

.

***  
>Wonbin POV<p>

.

_Aku menyukainya…tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya…_

Ternyata benar. Apa yang kucemaskan selama ini ternyata benar. Dia masih ragu padaku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku? Apa kau mempermainkanku?"aku menundukkan kepalaku frustasi. Kedua telapak tanganku, kubiarkan menopang berat wajahku yang tertunduk lesu.

SRAKK.

"Wonbin… Kau kenapa?"kudengar suara Kira yang baru masuk, seakan cemas dengan keadaanku. Aku-pun mengangkat kepala & menatapnya. Kulihat raut wajahnya semakin cemas, segera ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"tanyanya cemas sambil mengusap pundakku. Tanpa aba-aba aku-pun segera berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Won…bin…"ia tak mengelak. Aku-pun tak berkata apa-apa. Kepererat dekapanku hingga bisa kucium wangi rambut ikalnya. Kutenggelamkan wajahku dipundaknya.

"Wonbin…"aku tahu, ia pasti semakin heran dengan tingkahku.

_Sekalipun kau mempermainkanku, aku tidak bisa marah padamu…_

_Maaf sudah menjebakmu untuk tetap bersamaku…_

_Tapi kumohon… Ijinkan-lah aku tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat…_

_Aku… Belum bisa kehilanganmu…_

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

Aku mengintip dari balik pintu kamar. Seunghyun & Kazu masih berkutat diruang tamu.

"Seunghyun…sudahlah…kau pulang saja.."Kazu menghela nafas berat. Namun Seunghyun tetap bersikeras tidak mau pulang.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada Jonghun hyung"Seunghyun terus memohon. Kazu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seunghyun.

"Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Jonghun hyung marah padamu karena aku…"lirih Seunghyun lagi.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Kau tidak usah mengurusnya"elak Kazu.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Seungie. Kau harus menuruti kata-katanya"aku-pun keluar dari kamarku. Menghampiri dua orang itu yang masih berkutat satu sama lain. Aku duduk disamping Kazu yang sudah terlihat ingin menangis.

"Tapi Miki… Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak Jonghun hyung akan terus seperti itu.."Seunghyun bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Kazu-pun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundakku, kubiarkan air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir itu membasahi bajuku. Aku mendekapnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang menangis.

"Kazu? Kau menangis? Apa kata-kataku salah?"Seunghyun-pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Tentu saja kau salah. Padahal dia sudah menyuruhmu pulang, tapi kau masih disini!"terdengar suara lain yang membentak Seunghyun dari arah samping. Aku tahu suara siapa itu.

"Kira?"Seunghyun semakin terkejut melihat Kira sudah berdiri didekatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Issh…kau itu, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah malah membuat temanku menangis"Kira mendengus kesal sambil terus menatap Seunghyun sinis.

"Seungie-ah, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Tenang saja, Kazu tidak apa-apa"ucapku sambil member isyarat kepada Seunghyun untuk segera pulang sebelum masalah bertambah rumit karena dua orang 'Tom & Jerry' sudah bertemu. Yup, Kira & Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mendengus kecewa, namun tak lama kemudian ia-pun mendengar kata-kataku & segera pulang.

"Hah…dasar si bodoh itu"Kira menghela nafas panjang. Ia-pun merebahkan tubuhnya disofa yang terletak disamping kami. Kazu masih terisak dalam dekapanku, aku-pun mengusap-usap pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu…harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi…"lirih Kazu yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Apa dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanmu? Ck, sebenarnya apa maunya? Dasar _Pangeran Tak Berperasaan_"gerutu Kira.

"Sudahlah…mungkin Jonghun sunbae masih kesal. Biarkan saja dulu, lalu bicara lagi padanya"ucapku berusaha menenangkan temanku yang satu ini. Kazu hanya diam.

"Hhh..benar kata Miki. Biarkan saja dulu, kau menangis seperti apapun tidak akan merubah masalah"sambung Kira. Kazu-pun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Ehm…aku mengerti. Terima kasih…"Ia berusaha tersenyum. Aku & Kira-pun hanya bisa membalas senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku buat makan malam sekarang. Maaf pulang terlambat, tadi aku-…"

"Aku sudah tahu… Kencan dengan Wonbin oppa-kan…"aku menyeringai nakal memotong ucapan Kira. Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dihadapanku yang terkekeh geli.

"Iya sudah. Kazu, malam ini kau yang membantuku. Akan kubuat kau melupakan masalahmu dengan memasak"senyum Kira sambil menarik tangan Kazu menuju dapur.

Aku-pun hanya bisa diam disofa. Sebenarnya ada yang kupikirkan sejak tadi.

.

::Flash Back::

.

"Kau mau kuajari?"tanya Jonghun sunbae yang ada disampingku. "He? Sunbae mau mengajariku?"

"Tapi dengan syarat…"aku-pun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya. "Eh?"

"Bisa kau awasi Kazu tiap kau sedang bersamanya?"tanya Jonghun sunbae serius. Aku-pun mengerutkan dahi. "Mengawasi Kazu?"Jonghun sunbae mengangguk.

"Terutama saat dia bersama Seunghyun"lanjutnya. Terlihat Hongki sunbae & juga Minhwan ikut terdiam bingung mendengar ucapan Jonghun sunbae.

"Sunbae…tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Seunghyun hanya-…"

"Dia menyukai Kazu!"Jonghun sunbae memotong ucapanku. "Suka?"ucapku tak percaya.

"Karena itu, beritahu aku apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat mereka bersama"jelas Jonghun sunbae.

"Jonghun, aku rasa kau berlebihan"cela Hongki sunbae sambil berjalan mendekati Jonghun sunbae. Aku-pun terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya untuk main piano, aku harus memata-matai temanku sendiri?"cibirku pada Jonghun sunbae.

"Miki…bukan seperti itu, maksud Jonghun-…"Hongki sunbae berusaha menjelaskan, namun Jonghun sunbae memotong ucapannya. "Aku cemburu, itu hal yang wajar-kan?"balas Jonghun sunbae padaku. Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan piano…"aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau cemburu, itu artinya kau sayang padanya-kan?"tanyaku lantang.

Jonghun sunbae diam sejenak memikirkan kata-kataku. "Iya"jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi aku minta bersikaplah lebih lembut pada Kazu"pintaku pada Jonghun sunbae. Kami-pun saling menatap satu sama lain beberapa saat. Dan akhirnya Jonghun sunbae menganggukan kepalanya.

.

::Flash Back END::

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

"Jonghun sunbae? Kenapa dia ada disini?"  
>"Kyaa! Jonghun sunbae, sedang apa dia disini?"<p>

"Dia mencari siapa ya? Tumben sekali aku melihatnya dilingkungan kelas 1"

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari para murid-murid kelas 1 disepanjang lorong ini. Tentu saja aneh kalau mereka melihatku berjalan disepanjang koridor yang berisikan kelas-kelas Junior ini. –Ada apa seorang Choi Jonghun mendatangi lingkungan kelas 1?-

Kuhentikan langkahku didepan kelas berpapan 1-A. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berjalan melewati garis pintu kelas tersebut. Murid-murid yang ada didalamnya langsung menatapku sumringah & berbinar-binar.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Uzumi Kazu?"tanyaku datar pada beberapa murid yang masih menatapku. Seketika mereka-pun tampak bertanya-tanya, namun sesegera mungkin memanggil nama yang kutanyakan tadi.

Kulihat beberapa orang murid perempuan berkumpul dibangku belakang sambil berbincang, ada Kazu disana. Namun ia hanya diam, menatap keluar jendela seperti enggan bergabung dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Kazu!"orang itu-pun menoleh saat salah seorang teman memanggilnya. Tak lama ia-pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku & tampak sedikit terkejut melihatku mencarinya.

Aku hanya diam & memberinya isyarat untuk segera ikut denganku.

Aku memilih halaman belakang yang tidak terlalu ramai orang untuk bicara. Aku sudah bilang pada Hongki & juga Miki untuk merubah sikapku. Baik, akan kuusahakan. Ini baru permulaan, mungkin saja tidak terlalu banyak perubahan.

"Jonghun, ada apa?"kudengar ia bertanya dengan suara pelan yang lebih terkesan takut-takut.

Aku-pun mengangkat kepalaku & menatapnya dalam. "Aku minta maaf"bisa kulihat bola mata dibalik kacamatanya itu membulat lebar setelah mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

"E-eh? Maaf?"ia benar-benar terkejut. Aku-pun menganggukan kepalaku.

"Iya, aku minta maaf atas sikapku kemarin. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu"ucapku pelan. Kami diam sejenak sambil menatap satu sama lain. Ia masih tampak bingung memikirkan kata-kataku.

"A-ah…itu…tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah…"ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Salah? Kau salah apa?"aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. " Bukankah Seunghyun yang mengajakmu? Atau kalian memang janjian?"lagi-lagi cemburu ini membuatku gila.

"Eeh? Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah janjian dengannya! Hanya saja…Jonghun, aku & dia memang teman dekat. Sebelum ini kami juga sering pergi bersa-…"ingin rasanya kututup telinga ini rapat-rapat.

"Huh…"aku mendengus kesal. Kazu-pun kembali terdiam kaku melihatku.

_Ck, lagi-lagi dia seperti itu… Aku tidak suka sikapnya yang terlalu takut padaku, aku bukan seperti kekasihnya.._

_Tapi.. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa dia setakut itu..._

_Kalau kau mencintainya, bilang padanya Jong!_

_Kau cemburu, itu karena kau sayang padanya-kan?_

Kata-kata Hongki & Miki terlintas dibenakku. Kazu masih terdiam dihadapanku dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Kazu… Aku…."ia-pun segera mengangkat wajahnya & kembali menatapku. Katakan padanya Jonghun!

"Jonghun?"ia makin terdiam bingung. Aku-pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa"ucapku asal.

_Choi Jonghun… Kau memang pria bodoh!_

"Yang jelas masalah ini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu sekarang"ucapku tanpa berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ng..baik. Aku permisi.."ia-pun berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Kenapa…aku tidak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri?"

.

Kazu POV

.

_Aku tidak menyangka ia akan bicara seperti itu. Dia minta maaf padaku? Ah…aku masih tidak mengerti dirinya…_

_Seharusnya aku senang karena masalah ini selesai, tapi tetap saja… Melihat sikapnya yang masih seperti itu…_

Aku berjalan dengan wajah muram. Pikiran-pikiran soal Jonghun terus berputar-putar diotakku.

Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku? Apa yang harusnya kulakukan? Apa kita tidak bisa seperti pasangan lainnya?

"Jonghun sunbae!"teriakan beberapa murid perempuan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah belakang, kulihat Jonghun sudah dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis lain seperti biasanya. Aura _Cassanova_-nya memang tidak bisa ditolak begitu saja. Gadis-gadis itu-pun pasti sangat menyukainya. Sama sepertiku.

Jonghun hanya tersenyum menanggapi teriakan gadis-gadis itu.

"Sakit…"rasanya air mataku ingin mengalir lagi. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu untuk orang lain…"aku-pun hanya bisa bicara dalam gumaman yang tidak akan pernah didengar olehnya.

_Saat Jonghun adalah Kekasihmu. Jangan pernah & kubilang sekali lagi, jangan pernah berharap jika senyumnya takkan ia tunjukkan pada gadis lain kecuali kau…_

_Karena memang, ia selalu tersenyum & menebar pesona pada tiap gadis yang melihatnya_

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Sudah seminggu ini, Hongki-Jonghun-Jaejin-dan juga Minhwan terus berkarya menciptakan beberapa lagu untuk _performa_ bulan depan. Hari ini-pun untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan menguji lagu-lagu itu bersama.

"Berapa lagu yang akan kita bawakan?"tanya Jonghun selaku _Leader_ grup itu. Jaejin & Minhwan hanya memandang satu sama lain, tidak masalah dengan jumlah lagu yang akan dibawakan.

"Dua saja. Aku tidak mau bernyanyi terlalu banyak"sahut Hongki sambil membenarkan posisi _mic_-nya. Jonghun-pun mengangguk setuju diikuti dengan kedua magnaenya.

"Aku mau… _I Believe Myself_ & _Heartache_…"gumam Hongki sambil melihat lembaran kertas lirik yang ada ditangannya.

"Hmm…baik. Semuanya sudah siap?"tanya Jonghun sambil melirik kearah Jaejin & Minhwan yang masih menyiapkan _Instrumen_ masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua-pun mengangguk siap.

Latihan-pun dimulai. Alunan gitar-bass milik Jonghun & Jaejin serasa menyatu bagai suatu system yang mengatur jalannya lagu. Suara drum Minhwan yang menggelegar-pun tak kalah menjadi _background_ pengiring alunan kedua alat musik petik itu. Dan suara Hongki menjadi elemen penting yang menyempurnakan lagu tersebut.

"Sejauh ini bagus… tidak ada yang melakukan kesalahan-kan?"tanya Jonghun begitu lagu selesai. Ia menoleh kearah anggotanya satu persatu.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya wajah kalian tidak menunjukkan kepuasan?"heran Jonghun saat melihat raut wajah aneh dari masing-masing anggotanya.

"Bagus sih… Tapi kenapa aku rasa ada yang kurang"gumam Hongki sambil melihat kembali kertas-kertas liriknya. Jaejin-pun kembali bermain dengan bassnya, memainkan semua bagiannya. Kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Ng…benar kata Hongki hyung. Aku tidak merasa salah memainkan musik, tapi kenapa ada yang kurang ya?"Jaejin ikut berwajah seperti Hongki.

"Hyung, coba kita main sekali lagi"seru Minhwan yang masih duduk dibelakang drumnya. Mereka semua-pun mengangguk setuju. Sekali lagi mereka memainkan lagu berdurasi 5 menit itu.

"Aku juga merasa ada yang kurang. Padahal suara drumku sudah sangat kencang, kenapa sepertinya ada satu _instrument_ yang hilang.."gumam Minhwan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran drum dengan stick drumnya.

"Apa karena…"Jaejin mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Kita biasa bermain berlima, dan sekarang hanya berempat.."ucap Jaejin pelan.

Hongki-Jonghun-dan Minhwan-pun langsung terdiam begitu mereka menyadari arti ucapan Jaejin.

"Hyung…"lirih Minhwan sambil melirik Jaejin tertunduk lesu sambil memetik senar-senar bassnya dengan pelan.

"Aku bisa menambah bagianku kalau memang kalian merasa ada yang kurang. Aku akan menutupinya"ucap Jonghun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Karena ia tahu 'bagian' apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejin.

"Hyung, bukan begitu maksudku.."Jaejin merasa bersalah dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Itu benar. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau memang bagian 'gitar'nya kurang"ucapan Hongki langsung membuat semua diam seketika. "Ho-Hongki…"Jonghun membelalak tak percaya.

"Ya~ tanganmu itu hanya dua. Mana bisa memainkan bagian untuk 'dua' guitarist.."cibir Hongki yang menekan nada bicaranya sambil melirik tajam kearah Jonghun. Minhwan & Jaejin masih terdiam kaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Lagipula aku tidak mau jarimu itu putus karena main gitar tanpa henti.."gerutu Hongki lagi yang kali ini memalingkan wajahnya dari Jonghun.

"Kau berlebihan. Jariku tidak akan putus hanya karena gitar"Jonghun tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Hongki. Mereka-pun kembali terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu artinya…kita membutuhkan guitarist baru?"tanya Minhwan sok polos.

"Aku rasa kita memang butuh guitarist baru. Jonghun hyung tidak mungkin memainkan 2 bagian.."sahut Jaejin tak kalah dengan nada polos. Hongki hanya mengangguk pelan berlagak tak begitu perduli dengan masalah itu.

Jonghun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Tapi…dimana kita bisa menemukan guitarist baru?"

.

***  
>Seunghyun POV<p>

.

_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived.  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak.<br>And if you feel like I feel.  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>

_I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.  
>Trust in me when I say<br>Oh pretty baby, don't let me down  
>I pray.<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...<em>

_(Seunghyun – Can't Take My Eyes off You)_

Kuhentikan permainan gitarku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Huuuh…."kutiup poni panjang yang menutupi wajahku ini.

"Kazu sampai menangis seperti itu…"gumamku pelan sambil mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Setelah malam itu, aku-pun belum bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa masalahnya dengan Jonghun hyung sudah selesai? Atau jangan-jangan Jonghun hyung masih marah dengannya?

"Yaish! Song Seunghyun! Kenapa kau itu bodoh sekali? Kau membuat orang yang kau sukai menangis!"teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku tidak jelas. Aku-pun kembali menunduk lesu.

"Ck…kenapa juga dia harus jadian dengan Jonghun hyung yang dingin? Aku harap mereka putus!"cibirku kesal.

PLAK.

Aku-pun langsung menampar wajahku sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. *Seunghyun stress* (=_=)

"Ya! Kenapa tega sekali aku bicara seperti itu? Kalau Kazu tahu, dia akan semakin sedih…Yaish~"lagi-lagi aku frustasi. Kuambil gitarku kembali & mulai memainkannya.

_Sebenarnya sejak aku tahu ia berpacaran dengan Jonghun hyung, aku sangat kecewa. Malam itu ingin sekali kukatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tapi aku bisa lihat dimata Kazu. Dia benar-benar mencintai Jonghun hyung._

_Sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah…_

"Ah….rasanya sakit sekali…"aku menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau sakit?"tiba-tiba kudengar suara seseorang didekatku. Aku-pun mengangkat wajahku. "Hyunjung?"bingungku saat melihat teman sekelasku itu sedang berdiri tak jauh disampingku.

"Ya~ kau sakit?"tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah cemas. Ah…dia pasti dengar ucapanku barusan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kenapa ada disini? Tidak takut dimarahi guru?"tanyaku polos.

PLETAK(?)

Satu jitakan kencang mendarat dikepalaku. Aku-pun meringis kesakitan. "Aww…"

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku?"protesku pada Hyunjung. Ia malah menunjukkan wajah malas & mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau yang takut dimarahi guru karena membolos dari tadi. Pelajaran sudah selesai tahu"cibir Hyunjung sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"HAH? Sudah selesai?"aku-pun segera melihat jam tanganku. Dan benar, pelajaran sudah selesai dari tadi. Astaga! Aku tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Ckckck…lagi-lagi kau bermain gitar ditempat ini"ucap Hyunjung sambil melirik gitar akustikku. Aku terkekeh menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hehe, kau tahu sendiri hobiku-kan, Ketua Kelas~"senyumku lebar. Hyunjung hanya menghela nafas. Ia-pun duduk disampingku.

"Sepertinya kau lesu sekali tadi. Ada apa?"tanya Hyunjung.

"Ah..tidak. Urusan pribadi, kekeke"aku terkekeh lagi. Aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan masalahku dengan orang lain. Raut wajah Hyunjung-pun terlihat kecewa..

"Eh? kenapa jadi kau yang lesu sekarang?"heranku sambil mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya. Matanya membelalak lebar begitu wajahku sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Bisa kulihat,wajahnya memerah.

BUG.

"Ya! Jauh-jauh sana!"ia mendorong wajahku kuat-kuat hingga membuatku sedikit terjerambab(?)

"Yaish…kau itu senang sekali menyakitiku!"teriakku frustasi (lagi?).

"E-eh..ma-maaf…habis wajahmu…"ia tertunduk malu-malu. Ada apa dengan ketua kelasku ini?

"Ckckck, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang sebelum wajahku babak belur"ledekku sambil menyeringai nakal. Aku-pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Seunghyun! Kau lupa gitarmu!"seru Hyunjung yang sukses menghentikan langkahku. _Astaga gitarku!_

"Ah, aku lupa. Terima kasih ya Ketua kelas~"senyumku sambil meraih gitarku yang terletak disampingnya. Aku-pun kembali melanjutkan langkahku meninggalkan Hyunjung yang sepertinya masih memperhatikanku.

Aku berjalan kaki sendiri menuju rumah. Letaknya dengan sekolah memang tidak jauh, karena itu aku terbiasa jalan kaki. Ditengah perjalanan kuhentikan langkahku didepan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar & terlihat elit. Gedung yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah studio musik.

"Hmm…kapan aku bisa latihan didalam sana…"mataku menerawang iri pada orang-orang kaya yang keluar masuk gedung itu.

Aku-pun melanjutkan langkahku, namun saat ditikungan..

BRUGH.

Yaish, aku menabrak orang. Gitarku jatuh pula. Aigoo.

"Ma-maaf…"aku-pun mengambil barang orang itu yang ikut terjatuh. Eh? Ini-kan?

_Stick Drum?_

"Iya tidak apa-apa"aku-pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang kutabrak.

Ia menatapku, aku-pun menatapnya. Kami memandang satu sama lain beberapa menit.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu…"gumamku sambil mengerutkan dahi menatap lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku itu.

"Ng…kau…bukannya yang datang waktu itu? Kau yang membuat Jonghun hyung cemburu-kan?"mataku terbelalak lebar saat kudengar ia menyebut nama Jonghun hyung. Kulihat seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Kau murid MyeoungDam!"seruku heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seragamnya.

"Ah..ternyata benar. Kalau tidak salah namamu…Song Seunghyun-kan?"tanya orang itu.

DUGH.

"Ya! Gitarmu menghalangi jalan! Cepat ambil!"marah seorang bapak-bapak yang baru saja melintas dan menendang gitarku. Gitarku ditendang! Ash…aku lupa gitarku masih tergeletak dijalanan. Aku-pun segera mengambilnya.

"Ah..tidak..jangan sampai lecet…"aku mengusap-ngusap gitarku, khawatir ada bagian yang lecet. Orang dihadapanku masih memandangku dengan heran.

"Kau…bisa bermain gitar?"tanyanya membuat pikiranku beralih. "Eh? Ma-maaf..aku mengacuhkanmu. Iya, namaku Song Seunghyun"aku malah menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau bisa bermain gitar?"orang itu mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Iya, aku bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"belum sempat orang itu menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba saja.. "Minan! Kenapa kau lama sekali?"kudengar suara yang sangat familiar berteriak dibelakangku.

Aku-pun menoleh kearahnya. Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu kulihat sosok lelaki yang kukenal. Ia-pun tak kalah terkejut melihatku. "Jonghun hyung?"

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Don Quixote**

**.**

**Aigoo… belum tamat juga…. \(=[]=)/ *author frustasi***

**Mulai besok udah saya udah masuk kuliah, Mianhae kalau updatenya telat lagi. Mohon dimaklumi, saya gak bisa bagi waktu. Jadi FF sering terlantar, Mianhae.**


	17. Chapter 17

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : PG-15**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : NO EDIT! (Ini gak saya baca ulang, Mian klo ada salah typo/bahasa aneh)**

**.**

**Part 17**

**.**

*****  
><strong>Author POV

.

"Jo-Jonghun hyung?"Seunghyun terkejut. Begitu juga dengan orang yang namanya disebut olehnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap kaget beberapa saat. Lamunan itu-pun dipecahkan oleh tepukan seseorang dipundak Jonghun. "Ya~ kenapa kau malah diam disini?"sahut Hongki.

Mata bulat Seunghyun-pun semakin terbelalak setelah keluar seorang lagi yang ia kenal.

"Hongki hyung!"serunya tanpa sadar. Hongki-pun menoleh kearah Seunghyun. "Hah? Sedang apa kau disini?"kaget Hongki.

"Hyung~ aku rasa kita sudah menemukan guitarist baru!"seruan Minhwan-pun membuat mereka kembali bertatap heran. "APA?"

.

Jonghun POV

.

"Sejak kapan kau bermain gitar?"tanya Minhwan antusias. Jaejin-pun ikut menatap bocah itu seolah penuh harapan.

"Err…sejak kecil…"jawabnya pelan.

"Berarti kau sudah mahir-kan? Selain gitar, apa kau bisa memainkan instrument lain?"kali ini Jaejin yang antusias.

"Tidak…tapi…aku bisa Rap…"kami semua-pun langsung terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau…bisa Rap?"heranku tak percaya. Hongki-pun melirik kearahku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wow! Apa kau ikut sebuah band?"tanya Jaejin & Minhwan. Bocah itu menggeleng kepala. "Tidak. Aku belajar otodidak"jawabnya singkat.

Jaejin & Minhwan-pun menatap satu sama lain, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian mereka menoleh kearahku dan Hongki menunjukkan _Puppy Eyes_ seorang magnae.

_Tidak. Jangan bilang kalian akan merekrut dia!_

"Hyung, dia punya semua yang kita butuhkan"ucap Jaejin sambil menatapku & Hongki bergantian.

"Dia juga bisa Rap hyung. Jadi kita bisa menciptakan lagu tanpa harus pusing pada bagian Rapnya"sahut Minhwan yang ada disampingnya.

"Jaejin, bukankah kau bisa Rap? Selama ini kita menciptakan lagu juga tidak pusing pada bagian Rap"ucapku -pun mengerenyit kecewa.

"Rap-ku tidak terlalu bagus hyung…bagianku memang bukan Rap…"elak Jaejin dengan nada sok polos. Aku-pun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku dan berdecak kesal.

"Hyung, kalau _performa_-ku bisa diakui olehmu, apa aku diterima masuk band ini?"tiba-tiba bocah itu beranjak dari kursi & langsung membuat kami terkejut oleh pertanyaanya.

Aku langsung terdiam saat melihat kesungguhannya mengatakan hal itu.

.

Seunghyun POV

.

Sudah impianku, aku sangat ingin bisa berlatih distudio ini. Studio mewah yang ada didalam gedung elit yang selama ini hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh. Namun bukan kemewahan itu yang kupandang, melainkan seperti apa orang-orang hebat yang berlatih ditempat seperti ini.

"Kalau kemampuanku bisa kutunjukkan & kau mengakuinya. Itu artinya aku bisa masuk band ini-kan Jonghun hyung?"tanyaku lantang. Jonghun hyung yang duduk dihadapanku hanya diam. Saling bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Hongki hyung yang duduk disampingnya.

Baik. Diam sudah kuanggap sebagai 'iya'. Aku-pun sudah tak sabar lagi, aku memang harus menunjukkan kemampuanku jika ingin impianku terwujud.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku-pun meraih gitarku & berdiri diatas panggung kecil yang sudah dipenuhi oleh instrument-instrumen lainnya. Kuambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menstabilkan pikiranku. Jaejin Hyung & juga Minhwan hanya bisa membelalakan mata melihatku.

_If it's a big dream that cannot be reach, run as hard as possible_

_let's kick the gloomy sight away with your strong mind_

_If the big dream is torn apart,_

_you can start over from the beginning, gathering the pieces_

_**If you try halfway, K.O**_

_**If you are only grieving, no go**_

_I'm losing who I truly am_

_I was asking, being lost in the crowd_

_many times_

_sliding into such my mind,_

_our encounter changed my destiny suddenly yeah_

_in this downcasted town,_

_only your eyes reflected the sky_

_words are not needed. that passion moved my mind_

_we sometimes stumble on a distant way_

_but it's all right_

_you can learn something from it_

_being in a distant place sometimes makes you realize things._

_shall I wander? I have a feeling that the answer might be here_

_**what borthers you? if you get over it, OK**_

_**If you try your best, the answer is my way**_

_(FT Island – Haruka)_

Kuhentikan permainan gitarku bersamaan dengan alunan terakhir suaraku. Lagu itu berhasil kunyanyikan.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Yah, walaupun hanya 2 orang yang bertepuk tangan, Jaejin hyung & Minhwan, namun tepukan itu benar-benar berarti bagiku.

"Ternyata kau bisa menyanyikan lagu Jepang! Hebat sekali!"seru Jaejin hyung.

"Seung, aku suka permainan gitar & rap-mu!"sahut Minhwan dengan senyum lebar yang kemudian mengacungkan 2 Ibu Jari tangannya kepadaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega, setidaknya masih ada orang yang menanggapi permainanku. Aku melirik kearah Jonghun hyung, orang yang paling ingin kuminta pengakuannya.

"Petikan gitar macam apa itu? Aku bisa merasakan kau gemetaran, kau gugup hah?"ucapan tajam Jonghun hyung benar-benar menusuk hatiku. Namun entah kenapa aku malah merasa lega. Dia bahkan menyadari kesalahan sekecil itu, artinya dia benar-benar mendengarkan permainanku-kan?

"Jo-Jonghun hyung…"Minhwan ikut menganga heran mendengar kritikan tajam dari Jonghun hyung.

"Ikut aku!"tegas Jonghun hyung seraya menyuruhku mengikutinya saat ia beranjak dari kursi & berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang studio. Aku-pun segera melangkahkan kaki menyusulnya & meninggalkan Jaejin-Hongki hyung & juga Minhwan yang masih terperanjat diam.

.

***  
>Jonghun POV<p>

.

_Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya, permainan anak itu barusan…_

_Aku tidak bisa bohong mengatakan bahwa aku tidak suka…_

_Aku harus mengakuinya?_

"Jadi…bagaimana Hyung?"tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Hanya ada kami berdua di tempat ini. Sengaja kupilih tempat sepi karena aku ingin membicarakan hal ini berdua saja dengannya.

"Permainanmu masih jauh dari kata sempurna! Kau belajar dimana sih?"ucapku ketus. Anak itu menatapku sumringah dengan kedua mata besarnya. Seolah tak perduli dengan kata-kata tajamku barusan.

"Tadi sudah kubilang-kan hyung, aku belajar otodidak. Jadi maaf kalau permainanku tidak bagus"jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku-pun terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Otodidak? Apa dia bilang begitu tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak dengar. Dia belajar otodidak tapi permainannya sudah seperti itu?

"Sejak kapan kau belajar gitar?"tanyaku lagi.

"Tadi juga sudah kubilang hyung…sejak aku kecil…sepertinya waktu SD…"ucapnya kembali terkekeh. Aku juga tidak mendengar bagian itu, aku yang tadi memang benar-benar tidak memperdulikan ucapannya.

Aku kembali terperanjat. Dia tak jauh beda denganku, kami sama-sama belajar sejak kecil. Namun yang membuatku terpukau adalah, dia belajar itu semua sendiri, sedangkan aku saat itu belajar bersama guru pembimbing. Otodidak & performanya hampir menyamaiku yang sudah berlatih dengan pembimbing-pembimbing profesional.

"Maaf hyung… Aku tahu permainanku jelek & tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Tapi… aku sangat menyukai gitar, aku ingin sekali bisa bergabung bersama kalian, walaupun statusku hanya sebagai 'pembantu' untuk performa kalian"ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. Walaupun begitu, bisa kulihat kesungguhannya menjalankan niatnya.

"Jadi hanya seperti itu niatmu? Kau terima hanya berstatus sebagai 'pembantu'? Apa hanya seperti itu kesungguhanmu?"gertakku padanya.

Ia membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar. Dengan segera ia menggeleng kuat.

"TIDAK! Aku bukan orang dengan niat serendah itu hyung! Hanya saja sekarang aku masih tahu diri! Band itu punyamu, bukan aku. Aku masih menghormatimu hyung! Karena itu aku masih terima walaupun tugasku hanya membantu!"ucapnya dengan nada lantang. Tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya, aku hanya ingin melihat semangatnya lebih dari ini.

Aku-pun menyeringai sedikit. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang lebih dari ini. Permainanmu masih jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi kuakui… Bakatmu luar biasa"

Seketika Seunghyun langsung terdiam kaku mendengar ucapanku. Matanya kembali membelalak lebar tak percaya.

"Ma-maksud hyung…"

"Aku tidak mau mengulang kata-kataku. Jangan sampai kau tidak mengerti maksudnya atau kau benar-benar tidak kuterima karena otak bodohmu itu!"ucapku ketus.

"Hyu-hyung…"dia semakin menatapku sumringah. Senyum lebar kini terpampang diwajahnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat kemampuan 'standar'mu itu dalam memainkan gitar. Kau bisa merusak citra seorang guitarist"cibirku lagi dengan bahasa yang semakin tajam. Aku memang tidak bisa jujur.

GREP.

"Hah…!"sekarang giliranku yang terperanjat kaku. Apa ini? Kenapa anak ini memelukku?

"Hyung! Terima kasih banyak! Aaaah~"teriaknya dengan senang seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memelukku?"teriakku kesal sambil melepas paksa pelukannya.

Ia masih menatapku berbinar-binar tanpa rasa bersalah(?) sedikit-pun. Dan kemudian kembali tersenyum lebar. "Pokoknya terima kasih hyung!"

Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku-pun tak lupa bahwa dia adalah orang yang bisa dibilang paling aku 'benci' kehadirannya.

Secara otomatis dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saingan walaupun orang yang kami perebutkan(?) sudah jelas-jelas jatuh ketanganku.

Namun untuk saat ini & juga kondisi ini, aku rasa aku bisa melupakannya sedikit. Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa mengawasinya lebih dekat.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Langkah riang sepasang kaki jenjang membuat beberapa orang melirik aneh kepada sang pemilik kaki(?). Bagaimana tidak? Song Seunghyun, si Jangkung itu kini tengah memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya sambil bersenandung entah lagu apa, hanya senandung yang terdengar senang.

"La La La~"tak henti-hentinya pipi chubby itu menggembung tiap senyum bahagia tersungging dibibirnya. Gitar dipunggungnya ikut berlompat-lompat(?) ria seiring kedua kaki jenjang itu menghentak berkali-kali ditanah. Namun kebahagiaan itu membuat Seunghyun lupa dengan penglihatannya. Ia terus memejamkan mata sambil membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anggota Band sekarang. Namun bagaimanapun juga, 'Mata' sangatlah penting, karena kalau tidak…

BRUGH.

Lihat? Kau bisa menabrak seseorang. "Aaaah…"rintih seorang gadis yang ditabrak Seunghyun dengan cukup keras tadi. Seunghyun yang ikut terjerambab disampingnya-pun langsung bangun setelah yakin tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, hanya gadis itu yang harus dia tolong.

"Ma-maaf.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Seunghyun cemas. Gadis itu-pun mengangkat wajahnya sambil terus meringis kesakitan. "Ka-Kazu?"kaget Seunghyun saat melihat wajah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kazu.

"Ukh…"Kazu tak perduli dihadapannya Seunghyun atau bukan, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah rasa nyeri dipergelangan tangannya yang entah kenapa tidak mereda sejak tadi.

"Kazu? Ke-kenapa.. ta-tanganmu…"Seunghyun-pun mulai panik saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kazu.

"Aah… Tidak tahu, tanganku sakit"lirih Kazu yang masih berusaha memijat-mijat pergelangan tangan tempat ia bertumpu saat jatuh tadi. Seunghyun-pun sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi walaupun ia tak begitu yakin.

Banyak orang yang lulung-lantang berjalan disekitar mereka, beberapa dari mereka bahkan menatap dengan tatapan aneh. Bisa jadi mereka berpikir, 'Siswa SMA Yudon menyakiti seorang Siswi MyeoungDam' Oh Tidak! –batin Seunghyun-

Sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, Seunghyun-pun membawa Kazu pergi dari tempat ramai itu.

.

Kazu POV

.

Aku rasa tanganku terkilir karena jatuh tadi. Tubuhku yang berat tentu saja tidak kuat ditopang oleh tangan kecil(?) ini. (=_=)

"Ukh.."aku masih meringis saat Seunghyun mengompres tanganku dengan air hangat.

"Ma-maafkan aku… sungguh.. aku benar-benar minta maaf…"ucap Seunghyun berulang-ulang dengan wajah memelas. Sejak tadi aku memang hanya diam seolah tidak mendengar permintaan maafnya, namun bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja pikiranku diganggu oleh rasa nyeri ini.

Namun sejak tangan ini disentuhnya lembut sambil mengusapkan kain hangat itu, aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"ucapku pelan. Seunghyun-pun langsung menoleh cepat kearahku. "Ta-tapi.."Seunghyun memelas lagi.

"Tadi kau minta maaf-kan? Kenapa pakai 'Tapi' lagi"ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahku, kau sampai terkilir seperti ini"gumamnya pelan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga, aku sedang melamun tadi"senyumku tipis.

"Eh? Kenapa melamun? Kau ada masalah?"Seunghyun-pun semakin khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang melamun sejak tadi karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"aku mengelak. Untuk apa membicarakan masalah ini dengannya, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seunghyun.

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"aku tersentak oleh ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa ia sepikiran denganku?.

"Karena Jonghun hyung? Apa dia belum memaafkanmu? Itu karena aku-kan?"ia langsung mencecarku dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Kazu, tolong jangan seperti ini terus. Kalau memang ada hubungannya denganku, bilang saja! Aku tidak mau melihatmu yang menderita seperti ini!"gertak Seunghyun. Aku-pun terdiam, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Apa dia marah?

"Sudahlah Seung-"

"Lagi-lagi kau seperti ini!"aku kembali tersentak. "Kau selalu bilang tidak apa-apa! Kau selalu bicara seolah tidak ada masalah apa-apa! Kau tidak membiarkanku sedikitpun untuk membantumu! Aku benci sifatmu itu Zu!"mataku membulat sempurna. Dia benar-benar marah.

Suasana-pun langsung hening setelah Seunghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru kudengar. Seunghyun-pun membuang muka sambil berdesis kesal. Apa aku memang kelewatan kali ini? Seunghyun yang biasanya selalu tersenyum, sampai marah seperti ini.

"Seung… aku…"

"Maaf.. Aku sudah membentakmu.."ucap Seunghyun pelan seiring ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya menghadapku. Aku kembali terdiam dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak suka… melihatmu murung seperti ini… kalau memang ini ada hubungannya denganku, aku harus membantumu…"ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan kananku yang tidak terkilir dengan sangat lembut. Jantungku bergejolak hebat merasakan sentuhan hangat dari Seunghyun.

"Apa Jonghun hyung cemburu padaku? Baik, aku akan jelaskan padanya. Aku hanya temanmu, aku-"

"Seung"kupotong ucapannya. "Terima kasih"aku-pun tersenyum. Seunghyun hanya menatapku diam.

"Terima Kasih karena kau selalu mencemaskanku. Benar, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekalipun ada yang salah, adanya kau disampingku itu yang membuatku bertahan"sambungku. Seunghyun memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. Bisa kulihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah chubby-nya walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tersipu malu seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia-pun kembali menatapku, tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku merasa ada yang ingin ia katakan dibalik tatapan tajamnya itu.

"Kazu… sebenarnya aku…"aku masih terdiam bingung. "Sebenarnya aku su-"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"selintas suara menganggetkanku dengan Seunghyun. Spontan, baskom kecil berisi air hangat untuk kompres yang ditaruh dipangkuanku-pun terjatuh seiring aku menggerakkan kakiku refleks.

_PYASSH_. Air hangat itu membasahi seragam atas Seunghyun. Aku-pun segera meraih kain lain yang masih kering untuk mengelap seragam Seunghyun. Aku memajukan badanku spontan agar tanganku bisa meraih seragam basahnya.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini? Baru kusadari, wajah kami terpaut sangat dekat sekali, bahkan hidungku hampir menyentuh hidung Seunghyun.

"Kazu!"teriak Miki yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku lupa dengan kedatangannya tadi.

"A-ah.. Aku pergi dulu!"ucap Seunghyun yang langsung beranjak dan meninggalkanku & Miki. Suara pintu tertutup-pun terdengar pertanda ia sudah keluar dari rumah ini.

Miki menghampiriku. "Kau… kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Seunghyun?"tanya Miki sambil menatapku tajam.

"Ng.. Ti-tidak, tadi dia mengantarku kerumah karena tanganku terkilir saat jatuh dijalan"ucapku gelagapan. Entah kenapa jantungku belum bisa tenang, wajah Seunghyun tadi masih tergambar jelas dipikiranku.

"Kazu… benar…tidak ada apa-apa?"tatapan Miki semakin menginterupsi. Aku menggeleng cepat & tersenyum. Miki masih menatapku curiga, namun tak lama kemudian ia-pun kembali kekamarnya.

"Aaaah…"aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Seunghyun?"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Aku tidak kuat!"teriak Kira frustasi sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wonbin terkekeh kecil saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya Imut.

"Hihi.. Kau terlalu memaksakan suaramu. Nyanyi saja seperti biasa, tak usah berpikir untuk membawakannya sempurna"senyum Wonbin sambil menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Kira & Wonbin memang sedang berlatih bersama membawakan lagu duet mereka. Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka latihan seperti ini, Kira-pun mulai terbiasa, namun tetap saja ada saat dimana ia merasa kesulitan membawakannya.

"Hufth… wajar saja, baru kali ini aku latihan serius. Selama ini aku menyanyi Cuma karena hobi, bagus atau tidak ya aku tidak perduli"umpat Kira sambil duduk dikursi yang terletak disamping Wonbin. Wonbin tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi suaramu bagus, kuakui itu"ucap Wonbin. Kira hanya mendengus pelan kemudian mengambil air minumnnya. Kira yang menengadah meneguk air minumnya, otomatis membuat lehernya terekspos sepenuhnya. Wonbin menatap dalam kedua benda cantik yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Kalung itu… sudah lama kau pakai-kan?"Kira menoleh saat mendengar gumaman Wonbin. "Kalung?"spontan, Kira-pun menyentuh kedua benda cantik yang melingkar dilehernya.

Wonbin mengangguk. "Kalung berbandul _skull_ itu… sudah ada lebih dulu sebelum aku memberikanmu kalungku-kan?"

Kira diam sambil memainkan bola matanya kekiri & kanan. "Kau suka _skull_ ya?"tanya Wonbin lagi.

"Iya"jawab Kira pelan. "Hhm, kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang"senyum Wonbin.

Kira-pun membelalak bingung. "_Temanku_… dia juga suka sekali dengan _skull_"senyum tipis Wonbin.

"Hongki?"sahut Kira spontan. Wonbin-pun langsung menoleh heran kearah kekasihnya itu.

"E-eh? Maaf, aku salah ya? Habis sepertinya kalian saling kenal"ujar Kira. Wonbin-pun diam sejenak, tak lama senyum tipis tersungging dibibir tebalnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu dia suka _skull_?"tanya Wonbin. Kira terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Wonbin barusan.

"I-itu… bukankah setiap siswi disekolah ini tahu tentang pribadi pujaan sekolah itu"Kira berusaha mengelak.

"Jadi kau salah satu fansnya seperti yang lain?"sambung Wonbin. "Ha? Bu-bukan! bukan seperti itu!"elak Kira.

"Hm, kau jujur saja.. dia dekat denganmu-kan?"senyum tipis Wonbin. "Da-darimana kau tahu?"kaget Kira.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak di Kyoto. Bukankah dia yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan & membeli kalung itu"Kira semakin tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Wonbin tahu semuanya.

"Maaf…"ucap Kira pelan. Wonbin mengerenyit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah membohongimu waktu itu. Aku bersama Hongki…"jawab Kira sejujurnya. Walaupun belum yakin dengan perasaanya terhadap Wonbin, namun tetap saja ada rasa mengganjal jika ia harus berbohong kepada seseorang yang berstatus sebagai _Kekasihnya._

Suasana-pun hening sejenak. Tak ada yang bicara, atmosfir canggung-pun perlahan-lahan mulai terasa, terlebih lagi hanya ada mereka berdua di 1 kelas yang cukup besar itu.

"Ehm…tidak apa-apa. Dia orang baik kok"ucapan Wonbin memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Kira-pun mengangkat kepalanya & menoleh kearah Wonbin. Wonbin hanya tersenyum miris, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan & sakit hatinya didepan Kira.

"Dia pasti senang karena menemukan seseorang yang punya ketertarikan yang sama dengannya"senyum Wonbin.

"Wonbin, aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian sedekat itu"ucapan Kira langsung membuat senyum diwajah Wonbin memudar secara perlahan.

"Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Minhwan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bergabung dengan 3 pujaan sekolah itu?"tanya Kira dengan wajah polos. Wonbin diam sejenak sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wonbin?"panggil Kira. Wonbin-pun menoleh. "Haha, ada sesuatu diantara kami"Wonbin terkekeh kecil.

"Sesuatu?"Kira mengerenyit heran sambil menatap tajam Wonbin. Wonbin-pun bangkit dari kursinya & berjalan mendekati Kira. Ia merunduk perlahan agar posisinya sejajar dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sepertinya hal ini memang harus kuceritakan. Tapi… tidak sekarang…"perlahan kedua lengan jenjang Wonbin menarik Kira kedalam dekapannya dengan lembut.

"Wo-Wonbin… kenapa…?"tanya Kira yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan semburat merah. Ia terkejut sekaligus (sedikit) senang dengan perlakuan Wonbin.

Wonbin tidak menjawab apa-apa. _Karena aku belum siap kehilanganmu_ –batin Wonbin-

SRAKK.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka seiring dengan masuknya seseorang kedalam ruangan itu. Spontan, Kira-pun mendorong tubuh Wonbin (agak) kasar agar segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"tanya gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Eybin dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa!"sahut Kira tegas. Wonbin masih terdiam disampingnya tanpa menoleh kearah Eybin. Matanya menatap kosong lantai marmer dibawahnya saat pikirannya mulai terusik dengan sikap-sikap aneh Kira yang tentu saja sudah ia ketahui alasannya. Kira belum bisa mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Sunbae…"panggil Eybin pelan. Wonbin-pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan & menoleh kearah Eybin.

"Maaf, aku butuh bantuanmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa berlatih sendiri"ucap Eybin sambil melirik sekilas kearah Kira. Kira hanya menatap Eybin seolah ia mendukung segala usaha Eybin untuk merebut Wonbin darinya. Karena memang dia sendiri yang meminta Eybin untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ada kesulitan lagi?"tanya Wonbin kepada Eybin. "Iya, aku benar-benar butuh bantuan sunbae"pinta Eybin yang agak terdengar memaksa. Namun memang itulah bentuk usahanya.

"Bantu dia saja Wonbin. Maaf, sepertinya aku mau pulang sekarang"ucap Kira ikut dengan nada memohon kepada Wonbin.

"Mau pulang bersama?"tawar Wonbin. Kira-pun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah. Kau masih harus membantu Eybin, latih dia Wonbin! Kalau sampai _performa_nya buruk, aku kecewa padamu~"gerutu Kira yang sebenarnya hanya mencari alasan.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa mengantarmu…"ucap Wonbin pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau memang sunbae berbakat, jelas saja kalau banyak adik kelas yang butuh bantuanmu"senyum Kira sambil menoleh kearah Eybin. Eybin hanya diam karena masih merasa canggung dengan permintaan Kira.

"Iya sudah. Hati-hati dijalan"senyum tipis Wonbin. Ia-pun berjalan mendekati Eybin. "Ayo… kita latihan"Wonbin & Eybin-pun meninggalkan Kira dikelas itu.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Miki terus memikirkan kejadian tempo hari saat ia melihat Seunghyun & Kazu berdua dirumah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara mereka karena Kazu agak terlihat bersikap aneh, -batin Miki-.

"Apa mungkin Seunghyun memang suka pada Kazu? Seperti kata Jonghun sunbae…"gumam Miki sambil menopang dagu diatas kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Pikirannya masih melayang dengan hubungan ketiga orang itu.

"Ternyata kau memang memata-matai temanmu sendiri ya"suara itu membuyarkan lamuan Miki. Ia-pun langsung menoleh karena merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu.

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu!"protes Miki dengan wajah cemberut kepada salah satu pujaan sekolah yang membuyarkan lamunannya itu. Choi Minhwan.

"Kalau bukan memata-matai lalu apa? Jelas sekali kau mengawasi kedua orang itu"ucap Minhwan datar sambil memperpendek jaraknya dengan Miki.

Miki hanya mendengus kesal & membalikkan lagi tubuhnya menghadap lapangan baseball yang hanya berisikan beberapa orang yang sedang latihan. Lebih baik dari pada menatap wajah menyebalkan pujaan sekolah itu, pikir Miki.

"Sebaiknya kau biarkan saja hubungan mereka. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur"sambung Minhwan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut duduk disamping Miki. Untung tempat ini sepi, kalau tidak Minhwan tidak akan tenang duduk ditempat terbuka seperti ini, apalagi bersama seorang gadis.

"Sejak kapan kau perduli denganku? Apapun yang kulakukan, itu urusanku-kan"ketus Miki. Minhwan-pun terkesiap dengan kata-kata Miki, memang benar, sejak kapan ia memikirkan gadis yang dijulukinya 'pendek' itu?

"Ya! Siapa juga yang memikirkanmu? Aku hanya kasihan pada temanmu itu, dimata-matai oleh temannya sendiri"elak Minhwan sambil ikut menggerutu kesal.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang yang seperti itu… aku-kan hanya membantu Hyungmu itu!"balas Miki.

"Kau bilang kau tidak perduli pada Jonghun hyung. Kalau begitu biarkan saja"ucap Minhwan.

"Aaaah… kau tidak mengerti. Awalnya juga kupikir begitu, tapi entah kenapa aku yakin.. Jonghun sunbae memang mencintai Kazu, dia hanya tidak tahu caranya. Karena itu aku mau membantunya"jelas Miki.

"Ya, kau memang benar. Jonghun hyung hanya tidak tahu caranya"sahut Minhwan. Miki-pun langsung menoleh cepat kearah pujaan sekolah itu. "Kau setuju denganku?"heran Miki.

Minhwan hanya mendengus malas. "Hanya untuk yang satu ini"jawab Minhwan.

Miki semakin menatapnya bingung. Tadi Minhwan memikirkanya, sekarang ia sependapat dengannya. Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Mereka yang biasanya berselisih kenapa jadi (sedikit) lebih akrab seperti in?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Menyeramkan. Seperti ditatap oleh hantu"ledek Minhwan.

"Cih, ternyata masih saja ketus. Percuma aku berpikir _lebih akrab_ tadi"gerutu Miki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jaejin hyung?"pertanyaan tiba-tiba Minhwan semakin membuat Miki mengerenyit heran. "Kenapa jadi Jaejin-niisan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya"ucap Minhwan sambil memutar bola matanya. Entah kenapa sejak ia tahu kalau Jaejin tidak menyukai Miki, hal itu selalu mengusiknya.

Miki tetap diam, ia masih bingung dengan tingkah Minhwan yang menurutnya lain daripada biasanya.

"HEI, AWAS!"tiba-tiba saja salah satu pemain baseball dilapangan berteriak kencang kepada Minhwan & Miki. Minhwan langsung menoleh cepat, dilihatnya bola baseball yang melambung cepat kearah Miki.

DUAGH.

"Mi-Minhwan?"panik Miki saat bola itu menghantam keras kepala Minhwan yang sudah melindunginya. Minhwan-pun langsung ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Dia pingsan.

"Mi-Minhwan.."pekik Miki yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Minhwan tak bergeming sedikit-pun, beberapa orang yang berlatih Baseball-pun langsung menghampiri mereka & membantu membawa Minhwan ke UKS.

.

**TBC (MAKSA!)**

**Now Playing : Super Junior – Don't Don (gak nyambung)**

**.**

**Maaf Updatenya lama banget, FIC BLOCK! Saya gak bisa berpikir jernih buat lanjutin ini, makanya bersambungnya maksa gitu. Aigoo (=_=)**

**Sekali lagi Jeongmal Mianhae yo~**


	18. Chapter 18

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : ALUR LAMBAT, BERTELE-TELE, SUNGGUH MENYIKSA MATA**

.

**Part 18**

**.**

*****  
><strong>Minhwan POV

.

"Agh.."kurasakan pusing yang menjalar. Aku sadar aku tengah berbaring ditempat tidur sebuah ruangan putih yang kukenal, UKS. Kenapa aku? Ah, aku ingat. Tadi ada bola baseball yang menabrakku(?) (=_=)

Karena apa? Gadis pendek itu, ckckck. Tunggu! Ke-kenapa aku menolong gadis itu?

"Minhwan!"lamunanku buyar seketika saat suara itu berteriak menyerukan namaku. Gadis pendek yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai itu langsung saja menyambarku.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kepalamu masih sakit? Masih pusing? Sebelah mana yang sakit?"cercaan pertanyaannya semakin membuatku pusing.

"Yak! Apa kau bisa diam? Kau membuatku semakin pusing!"kumarahi gadis pendek itu. Ia-pun langsung diam & tertunduk takut. Tumben sekali dia tidak melawanku.

"Ma-maaf…"aku mengerenyit heran saat mendengar kata maaf darinya. "Aku sudah melukaimu, maaf"sambungnya lagi.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Bola melayang seperti itu malah tidak sadar. Akh, kepalaku pusing"jawabku dingin seraya mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalaku yang dihantam bola.

Ia tak bicara apapun, bahkan mendesis kesal sekalipun tidak. Ada apa dengannya? Padahal aku sudah bicara sedingin itu, biasanya dia marah.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf"suaranya lebih terdengar berbisik. Apa dia sungguh menyesal?

Kutatap wajahnya, aku terperangah. Selama ini walaupun kami terkadang bersama, baru kali ini dengan sendirinya aku menatap wajah _Childy_ itu.

Ia tertunduk lesu, tak tampak semangat sama sekali dari kedua bola mata bulatnya. Raut wajahnya cemas, apa dia benar-benar menyesal?

"Sudahlah"ucapku santai. Jujur, aku tidak suka wajah murungnya. Ia-pun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, melirik kearahku dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa"ucapku lagi. Ia masih diam & menatapku. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan berwajah seperti itu"

"Minhwan…"kini ia menatapku lirih. "Padahal kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau loncat kehadapanku & melindungiku?"tanyanya pelan.

Kini aku yang terdiam. Kenapa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Spontan saja, 'Aku tidak mau gadis ini terluka'

"Wajar saja, aku ini laki-laki. Kau pikir laki-laki akan membiarkan wanita yang terluka? Walaupun kita _musuh_, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan-"

"Kau anggap aku musuh?"aku tersentak. "Jadi selama ini kau anggap aku musuhmu?"tanyanya lagi.

Tidak. Sepertinya aku salah bicara, apa yang aku katakan? Darimana aku dapat kata-kata kejam seperti itu? Aku-pun tak bermaksud-

"Kalau begitu… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau pasti sangat menyesal sudah menolong _musuhmu_ sendiri"aku terdiam kaku. Jujur aku bingung dengan kata-katanya, dia terlalu berpikir miris. Tapi aku tahu kenapa ia sampai berpikiran begitu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sekali lagi maaf"ia segera melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat tidurku. Spontan aku berusaha menahannya.

"Tunggu"ucapku tegas sambil kugenggam erat tangan kirinya. Ia tak berbalik, hanya diam.

"Kau.. aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak suka wajah murungmu. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka lagi dengan pikiran mirismu itu"ia berbalik seiring aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Dahinya mengerenyit, matanya menatapku bingung.

"Baik, kali ini kuakui aku yang salah. Maaf sudah menyebutmu musuh"aku memalingkan wajahku. Terpana malu dengan kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kau…"ia bergumam pelan. Aku-pun melepaskan tanganku yang sejak tadi menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita bukan musuh. Kau menganggapku apa? Terserah padamu"ucapku asal. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata, suasana canggung ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

"Penolong…"aku terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Eh?"kutatap wajahnya tak percaya.

Ia menatapku seperti agak tersipu malu. "Kau… penolongku. Sudah kuanggap begitu"aku semakin tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Kenapa aku penolongmu?"tanyaku heran.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak sadar ya? Sejak awal kita bertemu, bukankah kau selalu menolongku?"ia malah balik bertanya. Rasanya otakku sedang berputar-putar mengingat masa lalu.

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu sering bertengkar jadi kau tidak menyadari semuanya. Aku-pun baru menyadarinya. Sejak awal saat kau mengejar pencuri tasku, saat aku muram karena cemburu dengan Yeonhee onnie, kau yang menemaniku & bilang jangan berwajah muram, saat aku tersesat di hutan _Night Tour_, kau yang menemukanku, lalu tadi… kau melindungiku dari bola baseball itu"jelasnya panjang lebar.

Memoriku berputar bersama cerita yang kudengar dari mulutnya, kini teringat jelas apa yang ia ceritakan. Benar, kuakui semua itu benar. Aku juga baru menyadarinya, kenapa… aku selalu menolongnya?

"Sebenarnya aku-pun berpikir… kenapa kita selalu bertengkar?"pertanyaannya membuat lubang besar dihatiku. Lubang yang tak membiarkanku menemukan jawabannya.

"Padahal kita tidak punya masalah satu sama lain. Bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Ah, aku lupa. Bukankah kau tidak mau menganggapku temanmu?"

_Teman? Aku jadi temanmu? Hahahaha Dengar ya gadis Jepang. Kalau kau bisa jadi temanku, lalu kita berdekatan, mengobrol bersama disekolah. Itu artinya gadis-gadis lain juga bisa jadi temanku segampang itu, kau bisa bicara semudah ini karena kau tidak tahu rasanya dikejar-kejar! Mana bisa aku tenang disekolah kalau begitu!_

Aku teringat kata-kataku padanya dulu. Mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar sepele seperti candaan, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir itu kejam juga.

"Minhwan, katakan sesuatu. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja?"gerutunya. Aku-pun menoleh.

"Kau… benar. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti itu"aku bingung harus memberi jawaban apa. Suasana kembali hening, kembali canggung, tak ada yang lanjut bicara diantara kami.

"Minari, kau sudah sadar?"tiba-tiba suara Yeonhee noona memecahkan aura canggung diantara kami. Kami-pun menoleh serempak kearahnya.

"Masih sakit? Kau payah sekali sih, Cuma dihantam bola begitu saja langsung pingsan"goda Yeonhee noona sambil berjalan mendekatiku & Miki.

"Hihi kalian berdua sama saja. Saling mencemaskan satu sama lain"aku & Miki-pun serentak menatap horror kearah Yeonhee noona. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku mau kembali duluan, permisi Onnie"dengan cepat Miki-pun berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua & keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Hhe wajahnya lucu sekali kalau sedang malu"Yeonhee noona terkekeh kecil sambil terus menatap arah kepergian Miki.

"Noona apa maksudmu?"tanyaku heran. Ia-pun menoleh kearahku. "Dia.."Yeonhee noona menunjuk kearah Miki pergi. "Sampai membolos pelajaran untuk menungguimu disini"mataku sukses terbelalak.

"Hah?"Yeonhee noona kembali tersenyum. "Padahal dia sudah terlanjur membolos, kenapa tidak disini saja? Apa aku mengganggu kalian tadi?"ucap Yeonhee noona dengan wajah polos.

Aku masih terdiam, apa benar dia begitu? Benar juga, ini sudah pertengahan pelajaran. Dia benar-benar membolos untuk menungguku disini?

"Ya~ kenapa kau malah melamun? Masih sakit?"seru Yeonhee noona sambil menepuk punggungku. Aku-pun menggeleng.

"Ckckck.. iya sudah, kau istirahat saja lagi. Jonghun & Hongki akan segera kesini"jelas Yeonhee noona. Aku-pun mengangguk menuruti kata-katanya.

.

***  
>Miki POV<p>

.

DEG. DEG. DEG. DEG.

Minhwan. Minhwan. Minhwan. Minhwan.

Kenapa dengan Minhwan? Kenapa aku jadi terus memikirkannya seperti ini? Oh~

Rasanya wajahku memanas, segera saja kututupi wajah ini dengan kedua tanganku. Otakku masih saja 'bergumam' menyerukan nama Minhwan.

Aku masih berdiri didepan pintu UKS. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, rasanya lemas sekali untuk melangkahkan kaki. Lagipula aku harus kemana sekarang? Aku sudah terlanjur membolos, tidak mungkin aku masuk ditengah-tengah pelajaran seperti ini.

"Kita bukan musuh…"gumamku sepelan mungkin. "Kita… bukan musuh…"senyum lebar tersungging diwajahku.

Lega sekali rasanya mendengar dia bicara seperti itu. Aku-pun tak mau terus-terusan bertengkar tak jelas seperti itu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya sejak ia menolongku.

Semakin ia menolongku, semakin aku ingin dekat dengannya. Dekat dan lebih dekat.

"Yaish, Miki apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau seperti orang bodoh"gerutuku pada diriku sendiri. Aku menoleh kekiri & kanan. Sepi. "Ash.. harus kemana aku sekarang?"aku-pun segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang UKS.

.

***  
>Author POV (Few Day Later)<p>

.

Hari ini-pun Hongki-Jonghun-Jaejin-Minhwan & juga Seunghyun berlatih bersama untuk performa band mereka. Kerja sama semakin baik, walaupun terkadang Jonghun masih bersikap dingin & tegas kepada Seunghyun. Tapi Seunghyun yakin, Jonghun begitu karena dia ingin permainan gitarnya (Seunghyun) bisa jadi lebih baik.

Hubungannya dengan yang lain-pun perlahan mulai akrab. Hongki sama ketusnya dengan Jonghun saat menghadapi Seunghyun, namun bedanya pembawaan Hongki lebih santai saat bicara dengan Seunghyun.

Karena seumuran, Minhwan-pun ikut dekat dengan Seunghyun, Jaejin juga merasa senang dengan keberadaan Seunghyun.

"Jonghun hyung, bisa kita bicara?"tanya Seunghyun kepada Jonghun yang masih meyendiri memainkan gitarnya di studio. Member lain sedang ke mini market untuk membeli snack & minuman.

Jonghun-pun menoleh kearah Seunghyun kemudian mengangguk. Dengan segera Seunghyun duduk dikursi yang ada disamping Jonghun.

"Hyung… bisa-kan aku percaya padamu?"Jonghun mengerenyit mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. "Maksudmu?"heran Jonghun.

"Kazu… bisa-kan kupercayakan dia kepadamu?"Jonghun terkejut mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa membahas masalah ini?"seru Jonghun dengan nada yang agak kesal. Sudah susah payah ia mengubur rasa bencinya kepada Seunghyun demi band mereka tapi malah Seunghyun sendiri yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sedang dihindari Jonghun itu.

"Hyung, hari itu saat aku menjemput Kazu disekolah, sungguh kami tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mengajaknya makan ramen, kami memang biasa pergi bersama seperti itu"jelas Seunghyun. Namun kata-katanya justru membuat Jonghun sulut termakan api cemburu karena ia tahu Kazu memang sering pergi bersama Seunghyun.

Jonghun-pun berdecak kesal. "Berani sekali kau membahas masalah lain saat latihan, padahal permainan gitarmu masih buruk!"Jonghun menyangkal.

"Hyung, aku mohon… maafkan Kazu, dia tidak salah. Yang salah adalah aku"lirih Seunghyun sedangkan Jonghun masih bersikap tak perduli.

"Hyung…"panggil Seunghyun lagi. Jonghun yang sudah habis kesabarannya-pun segera menaruh gitarnya dengan kasar. "Aku sudah memaafkannya! Masalahnya sudah selesai, kenapa kau malah mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi?"marah Jonghun.

Seunghyun-pun terlonjak kaget dengan emosi & jawaban Jonghun. "K-kau sudah memaafkannya? Lalu.. kenapa dia masih muram?"heran Seunghyun tak percaya.

Jonghun-pun ikut terkejut dengan ucapan Seunghyun. "Apa? Dia muram?"segelintir perasaan khawatir-pun menyerang Jonghun. Dia tahu pasti, Kazu seperti itu karena memang sikap cueknya yang masih tidak berubah. Ia ikut merasa bersalah.

"Hyung, kau tidak melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya sedih-kan?"tanya Seunghyun lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik padanya?"seru Jonghun yang kembali kesal atas kata-kata Seunghyun.

"Bukan Hyung.. Justru aku percaya padamu"kali ini ucapan Seunghyun membuat Jonghun terdiam. "Kau cemburu padaku, itu artinya kau sayang padanya-kan? Kau pasti takut aku merebutnya darimu karena hubungan kami yang dekat. Tenang saja Hyung, aku tidak seperti itu"ucap Seunghyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Tolong jangan buat aku pusing memikirkan kata-katamu"ucap Jonghun yang berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu Hyung, aku hanya takut Kazu menangis lagi. Ia sangat mencintaimu, karena itu aku harap kau tidak menyakitinya"jelas Seunghyun. Jonghun-pun terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Kau-pun tahu aku suka padanya. Aku terkejut sekali saat tahu ternyata kau adalah Kekasihnya, tapi aku relakan dia Hyung. Aku percayakan dia padamu"Seunghyun menoleh kearah Jonghun & menatapnya dalam.

"Seunghyun, kau…"Jonghun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Seunghyun-pun tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau yang mendapatkan dia. Jaga dia Hyung, jangan sampai dia menangis lagi. Aku percaya padamu, Jonghun Hyung"

Jonghun hanya bisa diam menerima semua kata-kata Seunghyun. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia merasa sangat tersentuh dengan semua ucapan Seunghyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu studio terbuka & masuklah kedua member yang lain. Minhwan & Jaejin.

"Hyung, Hongki Hyung bilang latihan hari ini selesai. Dia sudah pulang duluan"seru Minhwan. Kedatangan mereka membuyarkan suasana hening diantara Jonghun & Seunghyun.

"Jadi kita boleh pulang sekarang?"Seunghyun menyahuti kata-kata Minhwan. Jonghun hanya diam dan menatap Seunghyun. Dia tahu, anak itu sudah merelakan Kazu & mempercayakan gadis itu padanya.

"Iya sudah. Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian, besok sore kita akan latihan lagi"ucap Jonghun mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya. Semua member-pun menuruti kata-kata sang Leader & bersiap untuk pulang.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

Aku berjalan pulang sendiri lagi. Sebenarnya Wonbin sudah mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, tapi kubiarkan dia untuk melatih Eybin. Ini memang sudah keputusanku.

Dan lihat? Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan Eybin & Wonbin, aku hanya merasa jahat. Karena aku sudah seenaknya menerima Wonbin padahal aku belum tahu pasti tentang perasaanku. Aku sayang padanya, aku-pun suka padanya, tapi tidak seperti itu. Tidak seperti dia mencintaiku.

"Hah…"aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau bukan Wonbin, lalu siapa yang aku suka?

Kususuri jalan ditaman yang sudah diwarnai sinar mentari sore ini. Beberapa orang berjalan melewatiku & mereka berpasangan. Taman ini memang taman umum yang indah untuk sepasang kekasih & keluarga. Aku suka pulang melewati jalan ini karena suasananya yang asri.

Namun mataku langsung terkunci kepada seorang lelaki yang duduk dibangku taman sendirian, tanpa pasangan, sama sepertiku.

"Hongki…"lelaki itu benar Hongki. Kenapa ia sendiri? Dimana Jonghun & Minhwan?

Ia hanya duduk diam disana sambil memainkan I-Phonenya. Bisa kurasakan debaran jantungku bergejolak saat aku melihatnya. Beberapa hari ini aku memang tidak melihatnya, entah apa… seperti ada rasa rindu.

Aku-pun mengambil dompetku yang ada didalam Tas. Kukeluarkan _couple necklace_ milik Hongki yang saat itu ia buang dihadapanku. Kugenggam erat benda itu, aku-pun menghela nafas panjang & memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hongki.."panggilku pelan saat aku sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, memindahkan pandangannya dari I-Phone & menatapku. Matanya sendu, apa dia sedang tidak bersemangat saat ini?

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyanya datar. "Aku baru pulang dari latihan"jawabku. Ia diam sejenak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian kembali menatapku & tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, aku lupa. Setiap hari kau selalu latihan dengan Kekasihmu itu-kan? Tentu saja, bahagia sekali sepasang Kekasih yang akan duet ini"ucap Hongki sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya, ditelingaku itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran dan aku tidak mau memusingkan hal itu.

"Ini"kuulurkan _couple necklace_ miliknya. "Jangan seenaknya kau membuang benda ini. Ini adalah benda yang menggantikan kalung _skull_-mu yang aku rusakkan-kan? Kalau kau tidak memakainya, aku merasa bersalah"jelasku sambil terus mengulurkan _couple necklace_ itu.

Kali ini tatapan Hongki berpindah keleherku. "Kenapa kau masih memakainya? Padahal sudah ada kalung cantik pemberian Kekasihmu itu disana. Bukankah kalung itu lebih cocok dipakai oleh seorang gadis dibanding kalung _skull_ murahan ini?"ia kembali tersenyum tipis. Aku semakin tidak mengerti kata-katanya.

"Hongki, kita sudah sepakat-kan? Kalau aku memakai kalung ini berarti kau sudah memaafkanku. Tapi kalau kau seperti ini… apa kau marah padaku? Karena aku meninggalkanmu waktu _Night Tour_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lain? Hongki… aku tidak mengerti…"ucapku dengan nada lirih. Tentu saja aku sangat merasa bersalah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulakukan sampai membuatnya marah & membuang _couple necklace_ ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Hongki malah menoleh kearah kanan-kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa kau sendirian?"tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku-pun mengangguk.

"Lihat.. semua yang ada disini adalah sepasang Kekasih & Keluarga"ia tersenyum miris. Aku hanya mengerenyit bingung dengan kata-katanya sejak tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri & langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku didalam dekapannya. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, perasaanku juga begitu. Namun 1 hal pasti yang kurasakan, aku senang dia memelukku.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya aku membuang Kalung itu?"tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang tenang disekitar leherku. Aku-pun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu karena… Aku menyukaimu…"

DEG.

Menyukaiku? Menyukaiku bagaimana? Seperti yang biasa ia bilang? Menyukaiku karena aku Hoobae kesayangannya. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit tiap kali mengingat aku hanya dianggap Hoobae-nya, jujur aku ingin ia menganggapku lebih dari Adik Kelas.

"Hongki… sudah kubilang… jangan bilang 'suka' seperti itu…"ucapku lirih. _Tolong jangan membuatku berharap_.

"Tidak"aku tersentak dengan sahutannya. "Aku tidak main-main. Aku… serius menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.. Akegawa Kira.."aku terdiam kaku. Rasanya mulutku tak bisa bergerak untuk menyahuti setiap ucapannya.

Ia mempererat pelukannya. Mencium pundakku dengan lembut. Namun kurasakan sesuatu mengalir disana, pundaku seidikit basah. Apa Hongki menangis?

"Aku bodoh sekali, memeluk Kekasih orang seperti ini. Tapi kumohon… biarkan seperti ini, 5 menit saja…"ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk & ikut memelukknya erat.

Kami hanya diam satu sama lain, melewati menit-menit penuh keheningan. Tak ada yang menatap aneh kepada kami, karena tempat ini memang tempat untuk sepasang Kekasih. Apa kami terlihat seperti sepasang Kekasih sekarang?

Hongki-pun melepaskan pelukannya. Kutatap wajahnya dalam. Matanya merah, sepertinya dia memang habis menangis.

"Hha..maaf ya, aku sudah memelukmu"ia terkekeh kecil, namun bisa kurasakan pedih hatinya dibalik senyum tipis itu.

"Hongki… kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"aku-pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, mungkin aku akan menyerah"aku kembali tersentak dengan ucapannya. Kali ini ia mengangkat tanganku yang sejak tadi menggenggam _couple necklace_ miliknya.

"Buang saja benda ini & itu"ia menunjuk _couple necklace_ milikku. "Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu. Karena itu kau tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah kalau tidak memakai kalung ini. Tenang saja, aku memang sudah memaafkanmu"senyumnya tipis.

Hari-pun semakin sore. Beberapa pasangan & keluarga kecil terlihat sudah meninggalkan taman indah ini & memilih untuk pulang kerumah.

Tak beda dengan Hongki, setelah mengatakan hal itu ia-pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku.

_Aku tidak main-main. Aku… serius menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.. Akegawa Kira.._

Kata-kata Hongki masih mengusik otak & hatiku. Pikiranku kalut. Aku-pun sadar, selama ini, aku juga mencintainya. Sebenarnya aku senang dengan semua sikapnya yang selalu mendekatiku, aku-pun senang karena dia selalu bilang suka padaku.

Namun aku hanya takut. Aku takut berharap, aku takut termakan kesedihan kalau pada akhirnya dia memang hanya menganggapku sebagai Adik kelas.

"Aku… tidak mau kau lupakan…"mataku masih menatap kosong arah kepergian Hongki.

"Jangan lupakan aku… Hongki…"pikiranku semakin penat, apalagi saat aku ikut memikirkan Wonbin. Benar, masih ada Wonbin. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku.. sudah menyakiti 2 orang lelaki yang sudah mencintaiku.

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

Masih saja. Masih saja aku memikirkan Seunghyun. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Aku tidak menyukainya-kan? TIDAK. Aku hanya mencintai Jonghun, seberapa-pun dingin dia memperlakukanku, aku tetap mencintainya.

Aku mengguling-gulingkan tubuhku diatas kasur besar ini. Kira belum pulang, karena itu aku bisa puas memakai 1 tempat tidur ini. Pikiranku masih kacau.

Mungkin karena Seunghyun selalu bersikap baik padaku yang haus kasih sayang Jonghun. Seunghyun seperti pengganti disaat aku butuh kasih sayang seperti itu. Aku benar-benar suka dengan semua perlakuan aku takut, aku takut terlalu dalam termakan oleh kebaikannya.

'Aku tidak Selingkuh-kan?'

Hal itu yang yang kutakutkan. Tentu saja aku mencintai Jonghun, tapi karena yang baik padaku adalah Seunghyun, aku takut aku malah jatuh ketangan Seunghyun.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka & masuklah Kira. Ia langsung menaruh tasnya sembarang & segera merebahkan tubuh disampingku. Kutatap wajahnya yang terlihat lesu itu.

"Kira, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku agak cemas. Ia-pun menoleh kearahku, mata sipitnya yang biasa tajam kini menatapku lirih.

"Aku harus bagaimana Kazu?"tanyanya memelas. "Eh?"aku-pun terkejut.

"Kau ada masalah? Ada apa?"kali ini aku bertanya serius padanya. Aku beranjak dari tidur & duduk disampingnya. Ia ikut bangun & duduk menghadapku.

"Aku… menyukai Hongki…"aku benar-benar terkejut dengan jawabannya. "A-Apa? Hongki sunbae? Bukankah kau menyukai Wonbin sunbae?"

Kira menggeleng. "Aku juga suka Wonbin, tapi tidak seperti aku menyukai Hongki. Yang aku cintai itu Hongki"jelas Kira.

"Lalu… kenapa kau menerima Wonbin sunbae?"tanyaku lagi. "Waktu itu aku belum bisa memastikan perasaanku, Tapi sekarang aku yakin, aku menyukai Hongki"Kira menghela nafas panjang. Ia-pun kembali menatapku.

"Aku… harus bagaimana?"tanyanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama padaku. Aku-pun berpikir keras untuk mendapat jawabannya.

"Maaf.. aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku rasa kita dalam masalah yang sama…"ucapku seraya menghela nafas panjang. Masalahku & Kira tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau? Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau menyukai orang lain selain Jonghun?"tanya Kira bingung. Aku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… Seunghyun…"aku-pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Kira. Kira juga ikut bingung dengan ceritaku. Pikiran kami sama-sama kalut karena Cinta. *halah*

Kami-pun kembali merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur setelah selesai menceritakan masalah satu sama lain. Kira menghela nafas panjang sambil memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Kita harus membuat keputusan. Kita harus tegas dengan perasaan kita, kalau tidak kita hanya akan menyakiti mereka"aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata Kira.

"Hah.. penat sekali. Aku ingin _Refreshing_…"keluh Kira.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Kau & aku, kita bahas masalah ini ditempat lain yang lebih nyaman agar kita bisa berpikir jernih"usulku.

"Ehm.. boleh juga. Kebetulan sejak tiba disini kita belum pernah jalan-jalan di Seoul"ucap Kira seraya menyetujui ajakanku.

Kami-pun menyepakati waktu & memutuskan untuk pergi berdua dihari itu.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Acara Ulang Tahun MyeoungDam semakin dekat. Terhitung 5 hari lagi sebelum hari H. Semua panitia maupun pihak sekolah semakin sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang akan didatangi perwakilan sekolah luar negeri dari masing-masing murid pertukaran itu.

Tak terkecuali dengan semua siswa/-i yang akan mengisi acara. Hongki-Jonghun-Jaejin-Minhwan & juga Seunghyun semakin giat berlatih demi performa yang baik. Begitu juga Wonbin & Kira.

Namun ada hal yang membuat pikiran Miki gusar akhir-akhir ini. Seperti yang ia perhatikan, hubungan Seunghyun & Kazu terlihat semakin dekat. Sebenarnya ia-pun tak mau ambil pusing dengan hubungan orang lain, namun ini menyangkut sahabatnya sendiri. Ia takut kalau Kazu melakukan sesuatu dengan Seunghyun tanpa Jonghun ketahui. Ia bahkan hampir menyimpulkan Kazu sudah berselingkuh dengan Seunghyun. *Astaga Tuhan, Tobat lu Mik-* (=_=)

Dan ada 1 hal membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Ia baru tahu kalau Seunghyun ikut kedalam Band yang dipimpin oleh Jonghun.

"Bagaimana bisa ia masuk band itu? Artinya setiap hari dia bertemu dengan Jonghun sunbae-kan? Bagaimana kalau Jonghun sunbae tahu Seunghyun semakin dekat dengan Kazu? Aku tidak mau dia memutuskan Kazu, karena pasti Kazu akan sangat sedih! Aaaah~ Miki, pikirkanlah sesuatu yang baik!"gumam Miki frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu betul sahabatnya Kazu sangat mencintai Jonghun, karena itu ia tidak mau hubungan keduanya rusak. Ia berjanji pada Jonghun untuk mengawasi hubungan Seunghyun & Kazu, namun selama ini Miki tidak pernah tega untuk bilang sejujurnya kepada Jonghun kalau hubungan mereka berdua semakin dekat.

"Sepertinya kau frustasi sekali"sapaan seseorang langsung membuat Miki menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia langsung terkesiap begitu tahu orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Minhwan.

"Kenapa? Sikapmu aneh sekali?"bingung Minhwan saat menyadari sikap aneh Miki. Miki-pun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya, ia semakin sering memikirkan Minhwan. Namun kali ini ia ingin mengabaikan perasaan itu, karena ada masalah lain yang harus dia pikirkan.

"Hhh…aku memang sedang frustasi.."keluh Miki sambil tertunduk lesu. Minhwan-pun langsung duduk disamping Miki. Hanya ada mereka berdua & beberapa Kakak kelas dikantin yang sedang sepi itu. *perasaan tiap mereka berduaan, sepi mulu ya* (=..=)

"Masalah Jonghun hyung?"pertanyaan Minhwan benar-benar tepat sasaran. Miki-pun mengangguk lesu & Minhwan menghela nafas setelah tahu jawaban Miki.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu ikut campur"ucap Minhwan datar.

"Harusnya begitu, tapi aku memikirkan Kazu. Aku takut Jonghun sunbae marah lagi padanya"ucap Miki pelan. Minhwan-pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, memang tidak salah kalau dia memikirkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan masalah ini. Aku berharap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kalau-kalau kau bertindak gegabah, karena jika sahabatmu itu tahu kau mengawasinya, aku rasa dia akan sangat kecewa padamu. Dia akan berpikir kau tidak percaya padanya"jelas Minhwan. Miki-pun semakin tertunduk lesu, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Minhwan.

"Ng..ada yang mau kutanyakan. Bagaimana bisa Seunghyun bergabung dengan band kalian?"kali ini Miki mencoba mengganti topik.

"Kami butuh guitarist lagi, kebetulan kami bertemu dengannya & kemampuannya sangat bagus. Karena itu kami merekrutnya"jelas Minhwan. Miki-pun mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Minhwan & tak lupa mengucapkan kata "Oh~"

"Tapi, kukira kalian akan tampil berempat saja. Bukankah kemampuan kalian sudah sangat bagus, kenapa butuh guitarist lagi?"Miki melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kami merasa kehilangan 1 orang, karena kami sudah biasa berlima…"kali ini jawaban Minhwan membuat Miki menaikkan sebelah alisnya & menatap Minhwan bingung.

"Be-berlima? Maksudnya?"tanya Miki heran. Minhwan-pun diam sejenak, ia berpikir apa boleh menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Namun sebenarnya ia-pun tertekan memikirkan masalah itu, walaupun sudah terbiasa memendamnya tapi ada saatnya ia ingin membagi bebannya kepada orang lain, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus bercerita kepada siapa.

Tidak mungkin kepada Jonghun apalagi Hongki, karena masalah ini memang meyangkut mereka. Jaejin? Masalah ini juga menyangkutnya. Ia juga tidak mau mengusik Wonbin karena masalah itu juga berhubungan erat dengan Wonbin. Minhwan-pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun… aku harap aku bisa percaya padamu…"ucap Minhwan sambil menatap Miki dalam. Awalnya Miki bingung dengan kata-kata Minhwan, namun dengan segera ia mengangguk mantap.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

Kutatap kertas lirik yang sudah hampir sebulan ini kupelajari. Ini adalah lagu duetku dengan Wonbin, namun tetap saja perasaanku tidak ada padanya. Pikiranku masih kalut.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa ada keinginan untuk latihan sekarang, padahal Songsaenim sengaja memberikan waktu siang ini untuk latihan. Wonbin-pun mungkin sedang menuju kemari untuk latihan. Namun rasanya aku enggan memikirkan ini semua sekarang.

Kusentuh _couple necklace skull_-ku dengan Hongki. Terus saja teringat pertemuan sore itu. Ia tetap tidak menerima _couple necklace_-nya, bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk membuang dua-duanya. Tapi aku tidak mau, ini adalah benda yang menghubungkanku dengannya. Dengan orang yang kucintai.

"Aku mohon jangan lupakan aku… Hongki, aku mencintaimu…"kutundukkan kepalaku & menopangnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tanpa kusadari, gumaman itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kira…"aku langsung mendangak cepat saat kudengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar. Dan benar, Wonbin sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Dia hanya diam & menatapku.

Oh Tidak, apa dia dengar kata-kataku tadi? Tolong jangan sampai dia dengar. "Wo-Wonbin aku-…"

"Apa kau sakit?"ia memutus ucapanku. "Sakit?"aku terdiam bingung.

Ia-pun berjalan mendekatiku & meraba dahiku dengan lembut, apa dia mengecek suhuku?

"Hm, badanmu agak panas. Kau sakit? Kau pucat sekali.."ujarnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Aku memang merasa kurang enak badan, kepalaku-pun pusing, mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan masalah-masalahku.

"Kalau kau sakit, aku akan bilang pada Songsaenim supaya tidak ada latihan hari ini"ucap Wonbin lagi. Aku-pun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tetap disini saja"ujarku.

Syukurlah, sepertinya dia tidak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan tentang Hongki.

Wonbin-pun menghela nafas panjang. "Iya sudah, istirahat disini saja. Kita pura-pura latihan"ucap Wonbin dengan senyum tipis. Aku-pun membalas senyumnya, jujur saja ada saat-saat tertentu dimana Wonbin membuatku merasa nyaman & tenang, karena itulah aku menyukainya.

"Lalu… apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu latihan ini?"tanya Wonbin sambil melihat-lihat instrumen musik yang biasa menemani latihan kami.

"Hm.. apa yang waktu itu mau kau ceritakan?"sahutku. Wonbin-pun menatapku bingung. "Ceritakan? Ceritakan apa?"

"Kau bilang kau mau menceritakanku sesuatu, tapi tidak sekarang. Soal Hongki & juga yang lainnya, kau bilang Hongki temanmu-kan?"ucapku lagi. Aku-pun penasaran sebenarnya hubungan mereka seperti apa.

Wonbin terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau mau kuceritakan itu sekarang?"aku-pun mengangguk cepat. Wonbin tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia-pun mulai menceritakan masa lalunya kepadaku.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Distance**

**.**

**A/N : OK, bersambung (gantung lg) sampai disini. Kayanya banyak Hurt/Comfort disini makanya aku tambah ke Genre. Next Part seperti yang udah diduga, aku bakal nyeritain masa lalunya Hongki-Jonghun-Wonbin-Jaejin-& Minhwan. Aku harap cerita ini bisa cepet selesai, AMIIN!**

**.**

**Gomawo, Arigato~ *kissu**


	19. Chapter 19

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, & Other Cast**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Warning : FULL OF FLASH BACK (Ini cerita masa lalu, jadi cast & Genrenya berubah)**

.

**Part 19**

**.**

*****  
><strong>Author POV

.

Flash Back

.

_Sebaiknya ruangan band itu kita pergunakan untuk hal lain, sudah tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab dengan klub itu_

_Murid-murid baru-pun sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan klub Band, lebih baik kita tiadakan saja_

_Baiklah, semua sudah sepakat. Klub Band Ditiadakan_

.

========================================== 

.

"FT ISLAND!"semua murid menyerukan nama itu ketika menyaksikan performa sebuah Band Sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini melejit namanya dilingkungan Sekolah Elit, SMP SoonKyu

_I might seem young to you now  
>I'm different, don't see me the same<br>I might not seem like much  
>There'll come a day when you'll be surprised<em>

Terlihat seorang guitarist muda berpapan nama 'Oh Wonbin' yang merupakan murid kelas 3, sedang menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik pembuka lagunya.

_Meanings put in black writings in a dusty book  
>I can't get close to you, I'm so side-tracked<em>

_A flying subway, a private beach house in the sea  
>The rice cake that she likes, and red chocolate<br>Medicine that makes you forget sorrow, a forever living puppy  
>There's so many things i need (so many things i need)<br>So many things to worry about (so many things to worry about)  
>I'm always busy though I act like I'm suffering<em>

Dan tiba saatnya sang Vocalist utama berpapan nama 'Lee Hongki' yang juga murid kelas 3 berduet dengan Oh Wonbin membawakan lagu itu dengan penuh kharisma seorang remaja musisi.

_F-T I-S-L-A-N-D Let's Go!_

Semuanya-pun berteriak serentak. Kembali menyerukan nama Band yang sedang dipuja-pujanya. Baik member maupun penontonnya, mereka menyukai FT ISLAND.

.

==========================================  
>.<p>

.

"Ayolah Pak! Kau tidak serius membubarkan klub itu-kan?"lejit seorang pemuda manis berambut panjang & berkaca mata. Seorang pria paruh baya dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap pasrah kearah pemuda tersebut.

"Lee Hongki sudahlah.. apa gunanya mempertahankan kegiatan yang tak jelas siapa pengurusnya"ucap pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku pengurusnya! Aku & Jonghun akan menjadi pengurusnya! Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah-kan?"pemuda bernama Lee Hongki itu masih berusaha memohon kepada pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah penanggung jawab kegiatan siswa di SMP-nya.

"Itu benar Pak, aku & Hongki akan menjadi pengurusnya"sahut seorang pemuda lagi yang tiba-tiba ikut masuk kedalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. "Maaf aku seenaknya masuk, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini juga"tambahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Choi Jonghun"Pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia tak mempermasalahkan sikap pemuda tampan berhidung indah bernama Choi Jonghun itu.

"Kalau hanya kalian berdua.. bagaimana bisa mengaktifkan kegiatan itu? Tidak ada Band yang hanya berisikan 2 anggota saja-kan? Sekalipun ada, lalu instrumen-instrumen lainnya akan diapakan? Hanya terbengkalai begitu saja?"Pria itu masih saja meragukan keinginan Hongki & Jonghun.

"Kalau kami bisa mencari anggota baru apa Bapak akan mengizinkan kami mengurus klub itu?"ujar Hongki. Pria paruh baya itu-pun menatap Hongki penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau yakin ada yang mau? Sudah 2 tahun klub itu terbengkalai, murid baru tahun ini-pun tidak ada yang tertarik, bahkan mereka tidak tahu kalau ada kegiatan semacam itu disekolah"jelas pria itu. Hongki & Jonghun-pun saling bertukar pandang penuh arti.

"Pertama, kami akan coba memperkenalkan musik itu kepada murid-murid sekolah ini. Selanjutnya kami akan melihat respon mereka, kalau ada yang tertarik, kami akan mengajak mereka bergabung"jelas Jonghun yang kali ini angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana caranya kalian melakukan itu? Apa kalian akan membuat pertunjukan sendiri?"tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Aku sudah biasa membuat pertunjukan sendiri. Aku bisa minta bantuan dari para pembimbing musik & perusahaanku"ucap Jonghun.

"C-Choi Jonghun, jangan lakukan itu!"cegah pria paruh baya itu. Tentu saja hal itu akan sangat mempermalukan nama SMP SoonKyu kalau keluarga ternama Choi tahu. Mereka akan dianggap tidak bisa membuat pertunjukan untuk sebuah Band.

"Ba-baik, kami akan mengadakan pertunjukan untuk kalian"ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan nada pasrah.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, kami akan lakukan sendiri"jelas Hongki dengan nada santai. Pria itu semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Hongki. Jangan sampai keluarga Lee-pun tahu mengenai hal ini –batin pria tersebut-

"Lalu.. apa yang harus kami lakukan?"tanya pria itu.

"Jangan menutup klub itu sebelum kami menemukan anggota baru!"jelas Hongki dengan nada lantang.

"Bapak cukup menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Kami akan berusaha mendapatkan anggota baru dalam waktu singkat"tambah Jonghun. Mereka berdua-pun membungkuk pamit & kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapi keinginan keras Hongki & Jonghun. "Kalau saja mereka bukan anak dari keluarga ternama..."

.

.

"Hahaha! Dia langsung bungkam saat kau bicara seperti itu"tawa Hongki saat mengingat-ingat kejadian diruang penanggung jawab kegiatan siswa tadi.

Jonghun yang duduk disamping Hongki hanya diam memikirkan cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menambah anggota baru.

"Tapi kau tidak serius akan minta bantuan orang tuamu-kan?"tanya Hongki.

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya alasan, kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan mendengarkan omongan kita"kali ini Jonghun merespon ucapan Hongki.

"Haha, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak suka melakukan sesuatu dengan membawa nama keluarga. Kalau seperti itu kita tidak akan berusaha"senyum Hongki. Jonghun langsung mengangguk setuju.

Walaupun anggota keluarga terpandang yang sejak kecil bahkan sampai sekarang hidup dilingkungan mewah, hal itu tidak membuat Hongki & Jonghun bermanja pada harta milik keluarganya. Semakin lama, mereka makin sadar kalau mereka harus melakukan sesuatu dengan usaha sendiri. Hongki & Jonghun bukan orang sombong yang gila harta, mereka justru tidak suka dengan kehidupan gemerlap seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang percuma, mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu"tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralih oleh pembicaraan yang tak sengaja terdengar didekat mereka. Hongki & Jonghun-pun memandang seksama dua orang murid laki-laki yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tapi Sunbae kalau kau yang menjelaskan, mungkin mereka mau dengar"ucap salah seorang murid yang berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"Hah.. maaf, aku sudah lepas tangan dengan kegiatan itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, permisi"murid lain yang dipanggil Sunbae itu-pun langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang hanya bisa terdiam itu.

"Lagi-lagi gagal.. apa aku harus menyerah untuk bermain musik?"keluh lelaki bermata sipit yang sudah membalikkan badannya itu.

"Musik? Kau suka musik?"sahut Hongki yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapan lelaki sipit tersebut. Lelaki itu yang mengerenyit bingung dengan dua orang tak dikenal yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?"tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku Lee Hongki, dia Choi Jonghun. Kami murid kelas 2-A. Orang yang tadi itu bukannya Sunbae yang pernah ikut dalam kegiatan Band? Ada urusan apa denganmu?"tanya Hongki lagi.

"Itu..."lelaki sipit itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku masuk SMP ini karena aku dengar SoonKyu punya Klub Band, aku berniat untuk ikut, tapi..."lelaki itu menghentikan kata-katanya.

Hongki & Jonghun langsung bertukar pandang dengan mata sumringah & Hongki-pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya kita harus bekerja sama mulai sekarang"senyum Hongki yang kembali menatap lelaki sipit itu. "Eh?"lelaki itu semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Hongki.

"Maaf, sebelumnya boleh aku tahu namamu?"kali ini Jonghun yang bicara sambil tersenyum tenang.

Lelaki itu masih menatap bingung kearah Hongki & Jonghun, namun ia segera mengangguk & memperkenalkan namanya. "Oh Wonbin"

.

==========================================  
>.<p>

"Sepertinya memang tidak mungkin kalau hanya kita bertiga. Pihak sekolah tidak akan mengijinkan kegiatan sekolah yang anggotanya kurang dari 5 orang"jelas Jonghun.

"Lagipula ini tidak bervariasi. Aku & Jonghun sama-sama Guitarist, kau Vocalist. Band ini tidak mungkin hanya mengandalkan suara gitar, kita butuh anggota yang bisa memainkan intsrumen lain"sahut Wonbin.

"Jonghun bisa main Piano atau Keyboard. Kita bisa ganti posisinya"sahut Hongki asal. Jonghun & Wonbin-pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalah sekarang. Kita harus segera mencari anggota lain sampai minimal bisa terkumpul 5 orang"ucap Jonghun yang sekarang menatap Hongki.

SRAKK.

"E-eh? Ada orang?"kaget seorang lelaki berwajah imut yang membuka pintu. Ia terkejut saat melihat Hongki-Jonghun & Wonbin berada diruang klub Band yang biasanya kosong.

"Jaejin-ah?"seru Wonbin yang merasa kenal dengan lelaki imut itu.

"Wonbin sunbae?"sahut pemuda bernama Jaejin itu. Ia-pun menghampiri Wonbin.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Hongki kepada Wonbin sambil menatap kedua orang itu bergantian.

"Iya. Namanya Lee Jaejin, dia adik kelasku di SD. Dia ini anak yang sangat pintar"jelas Wonbin sambil memperkenalkan Jaejin.

Jaejin-pun membungkuk hormat saat ia menyadari Hongki & Jonghun juga Sunbaenya.

"Namaku Lee Jaejin, kelas 1-B"ucap Jaejin sopan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Jonghun bingung.

"Itu.. aku adalah anggota OSIS. Ketua OSIS menyuruhku untuk mengecek beberapa ruangan kosong untuk didata"jelas Jaejin. Hongki-pun memicingkan matanya kearah Jaejin.

"Untuk apa? Apa ruangan ini akan dipakai untuk sesuatu?"tanya Hongki.

"Aku belum tahu. Ketua OSIS hanya menyuruhku mengecek, itu-pun perintah dari penanggung jawab kegiatan siswa"jawab Jaejin.

"Aah.. Pak Tua itu tetap saja berusaha menutup klub ini"gerutu Hongki sambil merengut kesal.

"Bukankah klub ini memang akan ditutup? Sudah tidak ada yang tertarik dengan kegiatan Band-kan?"bingung Jaejin sambil menatap ketiga Sunbaenya itu dengan heran.

Wonbin-pun menepuk pundak Jaejin sambil tersenyum. "Kami tidak mau klub ini ditutup. Karena itu kami sedang berusaha untuk mencari anggota baru"jelas Wonbin.

Jaejin-pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonbin. "Sunbae yakin? Klub ini sudah lama tak terurus-kan?"ucap Jaejin tak percaya.

"Kami yang mengurusnya sekarang. Karena itu, tidak akan kami biarkan Pak Tua itu menutup klub ini"sahut Hongki lantang. Jaejin-pun langsung terdiam, mimik wajahnya berubah, ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jaejin, bukankah kau bisa bermain bass?"pertanyaan Wonbin langsung membuat Hongki & Jonghun menatap tajam kearah Jaejin.

"Bass? Kau Bassist?"tanya Jonghun sumringah. "I-itu…"Jaejin ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau memang Bassist-kan? Apa kau sudah punya klub?"tanya Wonbin lagi.

"Sebenarnya.."Jaejin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku akan masuk klub Jazz"jawab Jaejin cepat.

"Jazz? Ng… memang cocok sih, tapi…"Wonbin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia berharap Jaejin mau masuk klubnya tapi ia tidak boleh memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Band? Kami butuh anggota yang bisa memainkan instrumen selain gitar"jelas Jonghun. Jaejin hanya diam & mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jonghun.

"Ash, kalian berdua! Langsung saja kalau memang kita membutuhkannya! Ya~ Lee Jaejin, kami membutuhkanmu di Klub ini. Bisakah kau bergabung?"tanya Hongki jelas.

"Hongki-ah, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak itu"Wonbin berusaha menenangkan Hongki.

Ketiga orang itu-pun diam sejenak sambil menatap Jaejin yang sejak tadi juga diam & terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sunbae… bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau minta bantuan dari orang tua kalian? Kenapa harus susah-susah seperti ini?"akhirnya Jaejin membuka mulutnya. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri menatap ketiga Sunbaenya itu.

"Karena kami ingin berusaha sendiri"jawaban Hongki membuat Jaejin terperanjat.

"Tidak mungkin kami terus bergantung dengan harta itu sekalipun hal itu mungkin tidak akan habis. Tapi kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk mengutamakan kemampuan kami sendiri"jelas Jonghun.

"Kau-pun tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka dikaitkan dengan nama Keluargaku. Karena itu aku senang bertemu dengan Hongki & Jonghun yang sependapat denganku. Kami akan berusaha mewujudkan impian kami sendiri"senyum Wonbin.

Jaejin terperangah mendengar jawaban dari ketiga Sunbae dihadapannya. Ia tak menyangka ada orang yang masih mau berusaha walaupun kebutuhannya sudah terpenuhi. Selama ini ia-pun hidup dilingkungan mewah, dimana orang-orang berlomba memamerkan kekayaannya.

Namun mereka berbeda, Hongki-Jonghun & Wonbin berbeda. Harta mereka yang teramat banyak bahkan tak mampu membutakan hati ketiga orang itu. Jaejin benar-benar menganggumi ketiganya.

"Sunbae… bisakah kalian ajari aku untuk berusaha seperti itu?"ucap Jaejin pelan. Hongki-Jonghun & Wonbin saling bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah bingung mendengar ucapan Jaejin.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Hongki pada Jaejin. Jaejin-pun mengangkat wajahnya & menatap Hongki.

"Apa aku juga bisa mengandalkan kemampuanku sendiri dalam melakukan sesuatu? Kalau iya, aku ingin…"ucap Jaejin pelan. Wonbin yang sudah mengerti maksud Jaejin-pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, kau berhak menentukan yang kau mau"senyum Wonbin. Jaejin kembali terperangah, tak lama ia kembali membungkuk hormat kepada 3 Sunbaenya itu.

"Itu berarti kau akan bersama kami-kan?"Hongki yang juga sudah mengerti maksud Jaejin ikut tersenyum.

Jaejin mengangguk pelan. "Mohon bantuannya Sunbae"

Hari itu anggota bertambah lagi. Kini sudah ada seorang Vocalist & Bassist juga 2 orang Guitarist. Satu langkah maju menuju impian mereka-pun semakin terlihat.

.

==========================================

Sejak saat itu, Hongki-Jonghun-Wonbin & Jaejin tetap berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan klub Band. Beberapa kali mereka mengadakan pertunjukan sendiri untuk menarik perhatian yang lain, walaupun tak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Sulit untuk mengajak orang-orang yang memang tidak tertarik dengan dunia musik apalagi aliran Band sedikit-pun. Penanggung jawab kegiatan siswa di Sekolah hanya bisa mewanti-wanti kegiatan mereka, mereka-pun tidak bisa seenaknya melarang keempat orang itu untuk berhenti karena status keluarga mereka.

Setahun-pun terlewati tanpa ada hasil yang pasti, keberadaan klub itu masih belum diakui, namun terkadang tak sedikit juga ada yang ingin melihat performa mereka lagi.

Sampai akhirnya Minhwan resmi menjadi murid SMP Soonkyu. Kedatangannya sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hongki & Jonghun. Itu karena Minhwan bisa bermain drum & bersedia untuk bergabung kedalam klubnya. Minhwan-pun dikenalkan kepada Wonbin & Jaejin.

Hubungan terjalin satu sama lain. Sejak mereka berlima resmi jadi anggota Band, mereka-pun membuat nama untuk Band mereka. FT ISLAND (Five Treasure Island)

Tak disangka, murid-murid seangkatan Minhwan banyak yang menyukai musik, berbeda jauh dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena itu semakin hari keberadaan klub mereka semakin diakui, baik oleh murid-murid baru maupun lama.

Hal ini membuat pihak Sekolah mencabut keputusannya untuk menutup klub itu. Murid-murid Soonkyu sangat menyukai keberadaan FT ISLAND, karena itu pihak Sekolah-pun mengijinkan 5 pemuda itu untuk bertanggung jawab atas FT ISLAND.

.

.

==========================================  
>.<p>

"Sukses besar lagi! Yahoo!"seru Hongki sambil melompat girang distudio latihan Bandnya, FT ISLAND.

"Hongki-ah! Jangan loncat-loncat! Nanti instrumennya roboh!"omel sang Leader tampan berhidung indah, Choi Jonghun._  
><em>"Haha cepat duduk Hongki, kita bisa repot kalau instrumen-instrumen ini berantakan lagi"sahut pemuda sipit yang duduk disamping Jonghun, Oh Wonbin.

Hongki-pun menuruti kata-kata kedua teman sebayanya itu. Walaupun mulutnya mengerucut tak jelas karena sedikit 'ngambek', namun hal itu tidak menghilangkan nilai tinggi wajah manisnya.

"Aku-kan hanya senang karena performa kita sukses lagi, apa aku tidak boleh loncat-loncat?"gerutu Hongki dengan wajah aegyo. Jonghun hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan Wonbin terkekeh geli.

"Padahal tertua, tapi tingkahmu paling kanak-kanak disini Hongki"tawa Wonbin. Hongki yang tak terima diejek, langsung saja menyerbu Wonbin, mencubitnya berkali-kali.

"Kami datang!"seru dua orang member lain yang merupakan termuda dari grup. Ya, Lee Jaejin & Choi Minhwan. Disaat ketiga Hyungnya sudah berkumpul untuk latihan, duo magnae itu memang sering datang terlambat karena jadwal kelas mereka yang berbeda.

Hongki-Jonghun-& Wonbin adalah murid kelas 3 yang sudah tidak terlalu padat pelajarannya karena harus mempersiapkan untuk ujian. Sedangkan Jaejin kelas 2 & Minhwan kelas 1, masih banyak pelajaran yang harus mereka ikuti. Mereka berlima-pun segera bersiap untuk latihan.

.

.

"Hyung, akan diadakan audisi untuk Band!"seru Jaejin sambil berlari menghampiri ketiga Hyungnya yang sedang makan siang bersama dikantin. Jaejin langsung menyodorkan pamflet yang berisi keterangan audisi tersebut. Dengan seksama Hongki-Jonghun-& Wonbin ikut membaca isi pamflet tersebut.

"Band yang terpilih akan ditrainee & didebutkan oleh pihak manajemen?"baca Jonghun dengan rasa tak percaya. Didebutkan? Satu kata yang sangat dinanti oleh orang-orang yang tertarik dengan dunia Entertain seperti mereka.

"Kalau menang kita bisa debut? Benarkah?"Hongki juga tak kalah berseru senang. Wonbin-pun menatap sambil tersenyum kearah Hongki. "Kau serius mau jadi penyanyi?"tanya Wonbin.

Hongki-pun mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Bukan hanya penyanyi, aku ingin Band kita bisa diakui oleh orang-orang selain SMP SoonKyu"

"Tapi…bukankah ini sulit? Mendengar kata debut seperti ini, pasti banyak Band-band lain yang lebih hebat dari kita juga ingin ikut serta"Jonghun agak kurang yakin. Ia masih membaca pamflet tersebut dengan serius.

"Ayolah Jong~ Kau lihat? Kita populer disini, kita pasti bisa!"ujar Hongki sambil menatap kearah Jonghun dengan penuh harap semoga Leader-nya itu mengijinkan Band mereka untuk ikut serta.

Jonghun-pun balik menatap Hongki dengan tatapan serius. "Justru itu, kita boleh terkenal disini. Tapi kita tidak tahu dunia luar. Di Negara ini sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kata 'Debut', bahkan orang-orang hebat diluar sana masih harus bersusah payah bersaing tanpa henti dengan yang lainnya. Lagipula kita masih SMP Hongki, bagaimana kalau lawan kita nanti adalah murid-murid SMA atau anak-anak Kuliah?"Jonghun masih menolak keinginan Hongki sembari menjelaskan semuanya dengan hati-hati.

Hongki diam & segera membuang muka dari hadapan Jonghun. Raut wajahnya sungguh terlihat kesal, ia tak menyangka sahabat kecilnya tidak mau mendukung keinginannya.

"Su-sudahlah Jonghun Hyung… Hongki Hyung… ini-kan hanya audisi, kalau tidak bisa ikut.. iya sudah, tidak apa-apa"sahut Jaejin pelan untuk meredakan suasana tegang ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena menunjukkan pamflet perlombaan tersebut & sekarang kedua Hyung yang biasanya sangat akrab-pun sampai perang dingin gara-gara hal itu.

"Ck, aku mau kembali kekelas!"gerutu Hongki yang langsung beranjak dari kursi & meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Jonghun-pun menghela nafas panjang dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Dia itu.. selalu saja begitu. Ah~ aku lelah menghadapinya"keluh Jonghun sambil menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Wonbin-pun langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jonghun dengan pelan & lembut.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Hongki memang seperti itu-kan"ucap Wonbin berusaha tersenyum.

"Dia itu kekanak-kanakan Wonbin. Kau-pun tahu sendiri, akan sulit membuatnya baik kalau sudah seperti itu"gerutu Jonghun lagi.

"Hyung, maaf ya.. Gara-gara aku…"Jaejin yang disitu sebagai termuda merasa sangat bersalah atas pertengkaran kedua Hyungnya. Jonghun tidak menjawab, ia masih tertunduk frustasi. Namun bukan berarti ia menyalahkan Jaejin, ia hanya tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku tahu maksudmu baik"senyum Wonbin yang kini gantian mengusap-usap pundak Jaejin. Mereka bertiga-pun kembali diam memikirkan satu sama lain.

"Kali ini biar aku yang bicara dengan Hongki. Kalian berdua cobalah tenang"ujar Wonbin sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Jonghun mengangguk pelan & Jaejin hanya diam. Kebetulan Wonbin & Hongki sekelas, Hongki juga biasa ditenangkan oleh Wonbin kalau sudah marah. Yah, walaupun lebih sering dengan Jonghun karena memang mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Wonbin-pun beranjak meninggalkan kantin untuk menyusul Hongki. Kini hanya tinggal Jonghun & Jaejin yang masih berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Jaejin.."panggil Jonghun pelan. Jaejin-pun langsung menoleh kearah Jonghun. "I-Iya Hyung?"

"Pamfletnya… biar kubawa"ucap Jonghun sambil mengambil pamflet yang masih tergeletak diatas meja itu. Jaejin mengerenyit heran "Tapi Hyung-"

"Akan kupikirkan kembali"Jaejin tersentak dengan jawaban Jonghun. Perlahan-lahan senyum-pun tersungging dibibir manisnya, sebenarnya ia juga berharap Leadernya itu mengijinkan Band mereka untuk ikut lomba karena Jaejin-pun menginginkannya, sama seperti Hongki.

Bel tanda masuk kelas-pun berbunyi, Jaejin & Jonghun segera beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing & kembali kekelas.

.

=========================================

"Hongki-ah!"panggil Wonbin saat melihat Hongki duduk sendiri dibangku taman. Sejak dikelas, Hongki yang sedang bermood buruk sama sekali tidak meghiraukan panggilannya.

Wonbin-pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hongki kemana dia pergi & mereka sampai di taman ini.

Lagi-lagi Hongki tak menghiraukan Wonbin, ia tetap berlagak cuek sambil berpura-pura sibuk dengan I-Phonenya.

"Hongki.."panggil Wonbin lagi. Kali ini dengan nada memelas berharap Hongki mau sedikit saja menoleh kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau mengikutiku ya?"ucap Hongki dengan ketus. Matanya tak berpaling dari layar I-Phonenya.

Wonbin-pun dengan sengaja duduk disamping Hongki. Ia tak perduli kalau-kalau Hongki marah padanya karena memaksa untuk mendekatinya.

"Yaish~ pergi sana! Aku mau sendiri!"kali ini Hongki menoleh kearah Wonbin sambil memukul-mukul pundak Wonbin. Bukannya pergi, Wonbin malah terkekeh geli melihat sikap Hongki yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi Hongki yang seperti ini.

"Ck, dasar _Silly_! Berhenti menertawakanku!"kesal Hongki sambil menyebut nama julukan _Silly_ yang ia berikan untuk Wonbin.

"Ya~ siapa suruh kau buat aku tertawa & satu lagi, aku tidak _Silly_!"Wonbin ikut mengerucutkan bibir saat Hongki meledeknya.

"Memang _Silly~_ Untuk apa kau kesini? Aku tidak terima omongan yang tidak mempercayai impianku"gerutu Hongki. "Seperti _Pinochio_ narsis itu!"tambahnya disaat pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Jonghun.

Wonbin kembali terkekeh, mengingat lelaki manis itu sebenarnya tidak kalah narsis dengan Leader yang baru saja disebutnya. Namun ia berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya kali ini, ia harus bersikap serius & melakukan sesuatu agar hubungan mereka kembali baik.

"Jonghun tidak bermaksud begitu. Justru dia mengkhawatirkanmu"ucap Wonbin yang sudah bisa bersikap serius. Hongki hanya berdecak kesal mendengar nama Jonghun.

"Dia itu sahabatmu sejak kecil, karenanya dia pasti tahu jalan mana yang terbaik untukmu. Jonghun tidak mau melihatmu kecewa kalau-kalau apa yang dia katakan itu benar. Bagaimana kalau Band kita kalah? Kau pasti kecewa-kan?"senyum tipis Wonbin.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau tidak dicoba, _Pinochio_ itu saja yang miris impian!"Hongki masih berusaha mengelak, walau ia-pun tahu kalau kata-kata Wonbin memang benar. Wonbin-pun menghela nafas panjang menanggapi sikap Hongki yang masih ketus._  
><em>"Kalau dia memang mengerti aku, kenapa dia tidak percaya dengan impianku?"Hongki mencengkram I-Phonenya dengan kuat. Dengan segera, Wonbin-pun menggenggam hangat tangan yang penuh amarah itu.

"Dia percaya padamu. Dia pasti sangat percaya padamu, aku saja yang baru mengenalmu 1 tahun ini bisa percaya padamu"senyum Wonbin sambil menatap Hongki dalam. Hongki-pun terhenyak dengan kata-kata Wonbin.

"Kau.. percaya padaku?"tanya Hongki dengan suara gemetar. Wonbin-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Impian yang dipelihara oleh manusia dengan sebaik-baiknya pasti akan terwujud dengan sebaik-baiknya juga"

"Wonbin-ah…"Hongki terperangah. "Berbaikanlah dengan Jonghun. Kau & dia punya impian yang sama, kita punya impian yang sama. Kalau bertengkar seperti ini, bagaimana bisa impian itu terwujud?"ucap Wonbin lagi.

Hongki diam sejenak sambil memikirkan kata-kata Wonbin. Ia-pun merasa bersalah atas sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan yang sudah membuat Jonghun kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Baik. Aku akan bicara dengan Jonghun nanti"ucap Hongki dengan suara pelan. Wonbin-pun tersenyum lega sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hongki. "Baguslah kalau begitu~"

"Ya~ kau sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Hongki sambil menoleh cepat kearah Wonbin. "He? Bagaimana apanya?"bingung Wonbin.

"Audisi itu.. Apa kau mau ikut? Kau sendiri juga ingin jadi entertain-kan?"tanya Hongki lagi. Wonbin-pun memutar bola matanya, nampak berpikir.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali ikut, tapi aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat Jonghun menolaknya, tidak sepertimu anak kecil~"lagi-lagi Wonbin meledek Hongki.

"Ya! Kenapa malah meledekku lagi? Yaish~ Enyah kau dari sini!"gerutu Hongki sambil menendang-nendang kaki Wonbin.

"Hahaha, iya-iya, aku minta maaf. Habis wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sudah bicara serius, haha"Wonbin tak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Hongki-pun menghentikan penyiksaan(?)nya karena merasa jengah dengan sikap Wonbin yang tak henti-henti meledeknya.

"Kau dan aku juga lebih tua aku, dasar tidak sopan!"decak Hongki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wonbin kembali tersenyum. "Kita hanya beda 23 hari~"ucap Wonbin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ish~ Ayo bicara serius lagi! Kau mau ikut audisi itu?"Hongki-pun tak tahan kalau harus meladeni candaan Wonbin terus.

"Baik-baik, kita serius sekarang. Iya aku serius, keren sekali-kan kalau nama FT ISLAND bisa dikenal di seluruh Korea"senyum Wonbin.

"Haha ternyata ada juga 'Pemimpi' yang sama sepertiku"kali ini malah Hongki yang tertawa.

"Ya~ Memangnya kenapa kalau pemimpi? Justru orang yang tidak punya impian, itu yang bahaya"jelas Wonbin.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti. Kalau begitu kita bisa bekerja sama-kan? Meraih impian kita?"senyum lebar Hongki. Wonbin-pun mengangguk yakin menanggapi ucapan. "Dari awal kita memang sudah bersama-kan? Tentu saja!"

.

==========================================

Malamnya, Hongki-pun mendatangi rumah Jonghun untuk minta maaf. Jonghun mengerti & juga ikut minta maaf. Ia-pun berkata pada Hongki bahwa ia akan mengikutkan FT ISLAND kedalam perlombaan itu.

Sebenarnya Jonghun masih tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, namun ia percaya dengan kemampuan teman-temannya.

Keesokannya mereka berkumpul lagi untuk membahas masalahnya lebih lanjut & akhirnya FT ISLAND memutuskan untuk ikut audisi. Dan sekali lagi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membawa nama keluarga & juga nama SMP Soonkyu yang sudah terkenal sebagai SMP unggulan untuk kalangan atas. Kali ini-pun mereka akan berusaha dengan kemampuan mereka sendiri.

"Sesuai dugaanku, lawan kita berat"gumam Jonghun saat melihat beberapa kelompok Band SMA & Mahasiswa disekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja Hyung. Aku yakin kemampuan kita tak kalah bagus"senyum Minhwan sambil menepuk pundak Jonghun, mencoba menenangkan kemampuan Hyungnya itu.

"Tapi.. aku khawatir dengan Hongki Hyung.."ucap Jaejin lirih sambil melihat kearah Hongki & Wonbin yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Jonghun-Jaejin & Minhwan sedang mengurus pendaftaran, sementara Wonbin menemani Hongki untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum perform.

Karena terlalu banyak latihan, kondisi tubuh Hongki sempat Drop, bahkan ada masalah dengan tenggorokannya. Dokter menyuruh Hongki untuk istirahat, namun Hongki tetap bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan audisi ini terlebih dahulu.

"Uhuk.. ah, suaraku tidak terlalu parah-kan?"lirih Hongki sambil berusaha mengatur suaranya yang terdengar agak serak.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku mencemaskanmu"ucap Wonbin sambil menatap Hongki dalam. Hongki-pun tersenyum kepada Wonbin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah berusaha sejauh ini, harus diselesaikan"jelas Hongki.

"Tapi kondisimu…"gumam Wonbin. "Tenang saja, aku-kan tidak sepenuhnya menyanyi. Ada bagianmu juga, kau benar-benar membantuku"senyum Hongki lagi.

Wonbin-pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak kuat, beri aku kode, biar aku yang menggantikan bagianmu"jelas Wonbin. Hongki-pun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya tiba giliran FT ISLAND untuk perform. Mereka tidak tampil dihadapan banyak orang, hanya ada 3-4 orang juri yang melihat performa mereka.

Hal tersebut tentu membuat kelima orang itu benar-benar gugup, namun sebisa mungkin mereka memberanikan diri. Semuanya-pun sudah siap dengan instrumennya masing-masing, performa dimulai.

Walaupun berjalan baik, namun telinga juri tidak bisa dibohongi oleh suara Hongki yang terdengar serak seperti orang sakit. Hongki-pun sebisa mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap teratur, Wonbin selaku guitarist & second vocal-pun selalu siaga untuk membantu Hongki kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa melanjutkan.

Selang 6 menit, performa mereka-pun selesai. Keempat juri itu mulai mendiskusikan satu sama lain karena hasilnya akan diberitahu saat itu juga.

"Umur kalian berapa?"tanya salah seorang juri. "Kami bertiga 16 tahun, mereka 15 & 14 tahun"jawab Jonghun cepat sambil menunjuk masing-masing membernya. Keempat juri itu menatap mereka berlima satu persatu.

"Kalian masih muda sekali. Sudah berapa lama membentuk Band?"tanyanya lagi.

"2 tahun!"kali ini Hongki yang menyahut. Ia biarkan mulutnya berbohong kalau mereka sudah bersama sejak 2 tahun, padahal mereka baru membentuk FT ISLAND hampir 1 tahun.

"Apa kau sakit?"pertanyaan juri itu membuat Hongki terkesiap. "Suaramu bagus. Tapi aku bisa mendengar ada yang aneh"jelas juri itu. Hongki-pun hanya bisa diam, yang lainnya juga sama.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan. Aku tidak menyangka, padahal baru 2 tahun, tapi kemampuan kalian sudah sebagus ini"respon positif juri itu membuat hati kelima member FT ISLAND yang tadinya tegang menjadi sedikit tenang. "Be-benarkah?"tanya Jonghun sumringah.

"Benar, aku serius. Kemampuan kalian sangat bagus"ucap juri itu lagi. Mereka berlima-pun langsung membungkuk serempak & mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tapi…"kata-kata juri itu seketika membuat senyum diwajah mereka sirna, hatinya kembali tak tenang. "Band kalian bagus, tapi tidak untuk sekarang"kelima member FT ISLAND-pun langsung terdiam kaku. "Ma-maksud anda?"Jonghun mengerenyit tak mengerti.

"Kemampuan kalian bagus hanya untuk umur kalian. Kalian mengerti? Maksudku, kalau yang menonton seusia kalian mereka pasti akan senang. Tapi tidak dengan semua orang, mereka akan bosan dengan musik seperti ini. Intinya.. musik kalian masih kekanakan"

DEG.

Pernyataan tajam juri itu benar-benar menusuk hati Hongki-Jonghun-Wonbin-Jaejin & Minhwan.

"Aku rasa kalian masih harus latihan lagi. Maaf, kalian kami nyatakan tidak lulus tahap ini"seketika tubuh mereka berlima langsung lemas. Ternyata memang begini akhirnya.

"Oh iya, aku akan berikan rekomendasi"ucap juri itu tiba-tiba. "Rekomendasi?"bingung Hongki.

Juri itu-pun menunjuk kearah Wonbin. "Eh?"Wonbin terbelalak kaget.

"Aku suka dengan performamu. Suaramu terdengar khas, cocok untuk semua lagu. Walaupun masih 18 tahun, tapi kulihat kau yang punya kharisma paling dewasa dibanding yang lain. 1 pengecualian untukmu, aku pribadi berniat untuk merekrutmu masuk ke agensi"ucapan juri itu sukses membuat Wonbin terkejut. Keempat member yang lain juga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"A-aku? Aku sendiri?"tanya Wonbin gugup. "Benar, kau sendiri. Aku berikan kau kesempatan untuk menjalani Trainee. Ini kartu namaku, aku beri kau waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya"jelas juri itu sambil memberikan kartu namanya kepada Wonbin.

"Nah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang, karena kami masih harus melihat performa Band lain"sahut juri yang lain. Dengan segera mereka berlima-pun keluar dari ruang audisi.

.

==========================================

"Aku tidak percaya… hanya ini hasilnya? Padahal kita sudah latihan keras!"gerutu Minhwan frustasi.

"Ternyata seperti itu rasanya ikut audisi. Komentar juri-juri itu benar-benar tajam"sahut Jonghun yang masih tak percaya kalau mereka tidak lolos.

"Anak-anak? Apa karena usiaku yang masih 14 tahun, mereka menyebut kita anak-anak?"Minhwan-pun mulai geram.

"Sudahlah, bukan begitu. Mungkin kita memang harus latihan lagi, lagipula kita belum genap 1 tahun membentuk FT ISLAND, kita memang kurang pengalaman"ujar Jaejin sambil berusaha menenangkan Minhwan.

Ketiga Hyung tertuanya hanya diam tak mau menanggapi apapun. Marah-pun percuma karena mereka juga tidak bisa mempersalahkan juri-juri itu. Mereka hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan.

"Oh iya, bulan depan akan didakan audisi lagi, kali ini dengan agensi yang berbeda. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut lagi Hyung?"seru Minhwan kepada semua Hyungnya.

"Audisi lagi? Kalau 1 bulan.. berarti kita masih ada waktu latihan"Jaejin-pun masih tampak berpikir.

"Itu benar. Kalau bulan depan, Hongki Hyung juga masih bisa istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Juri-juri tadi hanya belum tahu bagaimana suara Hongki Hyung yang sebenarnya, kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti merekrutmu Hyung!"seru Minhwan sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Hongki. Namun Hongki & Jonghun langsung menatapnya tajam, Minhwan-pun tersadar kalau ucapannya (mungkin) kelewatan. Ia lupa kalau Wonbin yang direkrut, padahal hanya second vocal.

"Ma-maaf Wonbin Hyung.. aku tidak bermaksud.."belum sempat Minhwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Wonbin sudah menoleh & tersenyum kepadanya, seolah berkata 'Tidak apa-apa'

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ikut lomba bulan depan Hyung! Kita coba lagi!"Jaejin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Bulan depan yah.. mungkin bisa.."gumam Jonghun yang masih berpikir.

"Jangan!"seru Wonbin tiba-tiba. Member lain-pun langung menoleh bingung kearahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"Minhwan mengerenyit heran. Wonbin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, ia-pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan ikut audisi-audisi seperti itu lagi. Kita fokus untuk latihan"ucap Wonbin.

"Hyung, apa kau memikirkan kata-kata juri itu? Kita dibilang kekanakan olehnya, hanya dia. Kita tidak tahu apa kata juri lain-kan? Jadi kita coba saja Hyung"ujar Jaejin berusaha meyakinkan Wonbin.

"Bukan begitu. Juri itu profesional, aku yakin semua juri juga punya pikiran yang sama. Mungkin kita memang masih kekanakan, karena itu kita harus latihan lagi. Kalau kita hanya memikirkan audisi, mungkin kita akan…"Wonbin menghela nafasnya. "Gagal"

BRAKK.

Kali ini perhatian teralih kearah Hongki yang tiba-tiba memukul meja dengan keras. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat masam. Ia menatap Wonbin tajam.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan kami semua, hah?"bentak Hongki kepada Wonbin. Ketiga member lain-pun langsung terdiam kaku melihat sikap Hongki, bahkan Jonghun baru kali ini melihat Hongki semarah ini.

"Hongki.."Wonbin sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain, terlebih lagi sasaran Hongki adalah dirinya.

Hongki-pun tersenyum sinis. "Kau bilang juri itu profesional? Dia menyebut kita kekanakan, berarti memang kita kekanakan? Itu pikirmu? Kau pasti sudah sangat yakin dengan kata-kata seseorang yang terang-terangan memilihmu. Tentu saja kau tidak mau mengungkirinya"ucap Hongki.

"Hongki, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perekrutanku!"Wonbin ikut berdiri & meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"H-Hyung…"Minhwan hanya bisa terdiam cemas melihat pertengkaran kedua Hyungnya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu! Aku benar-benar kecewa, kecewa dengan semuanya! Terlebih lagi kau! Ternyata hanya seperti itu kepercayaanmu terhadap teman-temanmu!"lanjut Hongki. Wonbin menggelengkan kepala. "Hongki, ak-.."

"Kau lebih membela ucapan tajam juri itu dari pada usaha keras teman-temanmu! Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa Oh Wonbin!"Hongki semakin termakan emosinya.

"Hongki sudah! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti ini, ingat kondisimu!"Jonghun berusaha melerai, ia mencoba menenangkan Hongki. Namun percuma, Hongki sudah sulut termakan rasa kecewa.

"Kau lihat sendiri-kan bagaimana yang lainnya berusaha? Susah payah membagi waktu antara Sekolah & latihan, bahkan Jonghun berusaha yakin dengan keputusannya untuk ikut audisi. Tapi kau malah tidak menghargai usaha-usaha itu!"bentak Hongki lagi.

"Hyung, kita semua latihan bersama. Wonbin Hyung juga berusaha keras"Minhwan-pun ikut berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Diam Kau!"Minhwan terkesiap saat Hongki balik menatapnya tajam. "Aku tahu kau dekat dengannya. Sekarang kau juga ingin membela Hyung kesayanganmu itu, hah?"

"H-Hyung…"Minhwan benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapan Hongki. Ia tak menyangka Hongki berpikir seperti itu.

Wonbin-pun segera mendekati Hongki-Jonghun & Minhwan. "Hongki, jangan seperti itu. Jangan memarahi Mina-"

PLAK.

Hongki langsung menangkis tangan Wonbin saat ia berusaha menyentuh pundaknya.

DUK.

"H-Hyung!"teriak Minhwan histeris saat melihat Wonbin dipukul keras oleh Hongki.

"Hongki berhenti!"Jonghun berusaha menahan pukulan Hongki yang kedua kalinya.

"JANGAN BICARA PADAKU LAGI WONBIN! KAU SUDAH MENGECEWAKANKU!"geram Hongki sambil terus membentak-bentak Wonbin yang tak bergeming akibat pukulannya.

"Kau mau menghasut Minhwan juga supaya percaya padamu? Tahu apa kau tentang dia? Bahkan belum setahun kalian kenal!"gertak Hongki lagi.

"Hyung.. sudahlah…"Jaejin ikut melerai karena ia juga prihatin melihat Minhwan yang sepertinya shock dengan pertengkaran kedua Hyung terdekatnya.

Wonbin masih tertunduk sambil memeggangi pipinya yang dipukul Hongki. Tak lama kemudian, ia-pun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"ucap Wonbin sambil menatap Hongki tajam. "Sepertinya aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan di grup ini lagi"

Kata-kata Wonbin membuat Jonghun-Jaejin & Minhwan membelalak tak percaya.

"Wonbin.. apa maksudmu?"Jonghun mengerenyit.

"Aku akan keluar"jelas Wonbin.

Mereka bertiga-pun semakin terdiam kaku mendengar pernyataan Wonbin. "Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Kita masih bisa bicara.."ujar Jaejin lirih.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi"ucap Wonbin cepat. "Aku keluar dari grup ini. Permisi"Wonbin-pun langsung mengambil tas & keluar dari studio meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Pengkhianat…"decak Hongki kesal.

"Hongki!"bentak Jonghun. Namun telinga Hongki seakan tidak mendengarnya. "Pengkhianat! Pengkhianat! Dasar Pengkhianat!"teriak Hongki lagi.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa tidak bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik?"tanya Minhwan lirih. Hongki-pun kembali menatapnya tajam.

"Apa? Kau juga mau ikut bersamanya? Sana pergi! Pergi ketempat Hyung kesayanganmu itu! Aku yang sudah bersama denganmu sejak kecil ini hanya Hyung yang kekanak-kanakan-kan? Pergi saja ketempat Hyung Dewasa-mu itu!"Hongki kembali membentak Minhwan.

Namun tiba-tiba Hongki kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia langsung ambruk dari dekapan Jonghun.

Suhu tubuh Hongki naik, yang lain-pun segera melakukan sesuatu untuk Hongki.

.

========================================

Minhwan POV

Sejak hari itu kami benar-benar pecah. Jaejin Hyung juga memutuskan keluar dari Grup. Bukan untuk mengikuti Wonbin Hyung, melainkan itu memang keputusannya. Ia merasa tidak bisa melanjutkan impiannya di Grup yang sudah pecah. Aku & Jonghun Hyung-pun bisa mengerti perasaannya, karena itu kami biarkan dia pergi.

Tidak ada yang marah dengan keputusan Jaejin Hyung. Bahkan Hongki Hyung yang masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Ia hanya marah kepada Wonbin Hyung.

Aku-pun tak bisa meninggalkannya. Hongki Hyung sudah bersama denganku sejak aku kecil. Aku sudah menganggap Hongki Hyung & Jonghun Hyung adalah Hyung kandungku sendiri. Kami sangat dekat.

Namun aku juga dekat dengan Wonbin Hyung. Sejak aku kenal dengannya, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Wonbin Hyung adalah anak tunggal, karena itu ia juga sangat menyayangiku. Semua Hyungku… Hongki Hyung, Jonghun Hyung, Wonbin Hyung, Jaejin Hyung.. aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Minan?"kaget Wonbin Hyung saat melihatku berdiri didepan rumahnya. Aku-pun berusaha tersenyum. "Malam Hyung"

Malam ini, sengaja aku datang kerumah Wonbin Hyung. Kalau para Hyungku tidak ada yang bisa bicara, kalau begitu aku saja. Aku akan berusaha bicara padanya agar ia mau kembali, supaya kami bersama lagi.

"Minan ini sudah malam. Untuk apa kau kesini?"senyum Wonbin Hyung sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Hyung.. tidak bisakah?"Wonbin Hyung mengerenyit mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Aku mohon.. berbaikanlah dengan Hongki Hyung.."ucapku lirih.

Wonbin Hyung tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Jangan susahkan dirimu untuk masalah ini. Semuanya sudah selesai"

"Tapi Hyung! Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bukankah kita punya impian yang sama? Kenapa kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya?"

"Minan.. Impian itu bisa kau wujudkan. Kau masih punya Hongki, Jonghun, bahkan Jaejin.. tidak usah perdulikan aku lagi"senyumnya lagi.

"Hyung…"entah kenapa rasanya air mataku serasa ingin mengalir. Sungguh memalukan anak laki-laki menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Perlahan butiran-butiran kecil air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Minan, kau kenapa?"tanya Wonbin Hyung cemas sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu-kan Hyung.. aku tahu kau percaya dengan kemampuan kami.. pasti ada alasan mengapa kau tidak mengijinkan kami ikut audisi lagi.."lirihku.

Wonbin Hyung diam sejenak. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Berjanjilah hanya kau yang tahu"ucap Wonbin Hyung lembut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian dipermainkan"aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Juri profesional seperti itu-pun, mungkin tidak akan mengerti bagaimana usaha kita"ucap Wonbin Hyung. Aku-pun hanya diam.

"Jelas sekali, dia hanya memandang FT ISLAND sebelah mata"raut wajah Wonbin Hyung berubah. "Saat itu suara Hongki sedang tidak bagus. Kalian-pun sangat gugup. Sebenarnya aku-pun gugup, tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyanyi, hal itu kulakukan karena aku mengkhawatirkan Hongki. Kalau Hongki tidak bisa, berarti aku harus lebih baik"

"Hyung…"aku terperangah mendengar ucapannya.

"Karena itu dia memilihku. Sejak awal dia hanya melihatku, bukan kalian. Dia hanya melihat mana yang bagus, dia tidak mau memperhatikan permainan yang lain yang dianggapnya tidak bagus. Aku tahu itu!"ucap Wonbin Hyung yakin.

"Karena itu.."Wonbin Hyung kembali menoleh kearahku. "Aku tidak mau kalian bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu lagi. Pikiran mereka pasti sama, kita masih anak-anak. Menurutku lebih baik berlatih setahun-dua tahun lagi agar musik kita berkembang & tidak lagi dianggap anak-anak"

Aku terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Wonbin Hyung, kemampuan kami sekarang masih pas-pasan, tak heran para juri berkomentar seperti itu. Mungkin kami justru beruntung karena tidak lulus audisi itu, karena kalau tidak, kami pasti hanya akan dipermainkan atau justru tidak akan didebutkan sama sekali karena dianggap masih kekanakan.

"Hyung, kalau Hongki Hyung tahu alasan ini, dia tidak akan marah"ucapku sambil menatap Wonbin Hyung dalam. "Minan..."sementara Wonbin Hyung balik menatapku lirih.

"Aku mohon Hyung... berbaikanlah dengan Hongki Hyung, kembalilah kepada kami. Kita berlatih bersama lagi.."aku berusaha meminta.

"Minan dengar.."Wonbin Hyung tersenyum padaku. "Bukannya aku tidak mau berbaikan dengannya. Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya, dia pasti sudah sangat kecewa padaku. Memang lebih baik kita berpisah"jelas Wonbin Hyung.

"Tapi Hyung-..!"aku berusaha mengelak. "Sudahlah. Justru karena aku tidak mau menyusahkannya lagi, Hongki terlanjur kecewa padaku. Biarkan saja, biarkan aku yang menanggungnya"ucap Wonbin Hyung memutus ucapanku.

"Hyung... haruskah seperti ini?"air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku hanya kau yang tahu hal ini. Mungkin lebih baik kau lupakan saja. Tetaplah bersama Hongki & Jonghun juga Jaejin, mereka menyayangimu"senyum Wonbin Hyung.

Malam itulah terakhir kalinya aku bicara empat mata dengan Wonbin Hyung. Aku tetap bersama Jonghun Hyung & Hongki Hyung. Aku-pun mulai menjaga jarak dari Wonbin Hyung lantaran aku takut Hongki Hyung melihatku & mungkin akan ada masalah baru.

Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, walaupun aku tahu hal itu sangat menyiksa batinku. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Wonbin Hyung, aku-pun sayang dengan semua Hyungku, yang kumau adalah kami bersama lagi. Tapi... mungkin takdir kami memang lain. Inilah akhirnya.

FT ISLAND... bubar sejak saat itu.

_Flash Back END_

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Now Playing : FT Island – Hopeful**

**.**

**A/N : Bagaimana masa lalunya? Apa cukup memuaskan hasrat(?) Readers yang penasaran ma hubungan Hongki & Wonbin? Juga yang lainnya?**

**Mudah-mudahan puas, hhe (Klo gk puas bisa tanya langsung ke author)**

**Thanks A Lot For My Dear Readers! *Big HUG For You ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Oh Wonbin, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**A/N : YOUR IMAJINATION IS FREE IN THIS FIC! ^^ anggep aja tokoh cewek yg jdi pasangan bias masing-masing adalah diri sndiri, smoga gk ada kcmburuan sosial. Author jg gk enak klo kya gitu, anggep aja ini crita cinta chingu smua~ ^^**

.

**Part 20**

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Spanduk besar sudah terpajang rapih hampir diseluruh sudut tempat SMA MyoungDam. Wajah-wajah asing yang setiap hari banyak terlihat kini makin bertambah berkat adanya perwakilan-perwakilan dari banyak sekolah luar negeri yang menitipkan anak murid mereka di MyoungDam.

Baik pihak sekolah maupun murid semuanya ikut terlibat dalam acara meriah ini. Hiruk pikuk kesibukan dalam menyiapkan acara semakin terasa dibalik layar. Tak terkecuali dengan para murid yang akan tampil untuk mengisi acara.

"Banyak sekali. Kenapa yang datang banyak sekali?"gumam Kira yang sedang duduk menyendiri diruang kelas tempat ia biasa latihan dengan Wonbin. Penampilannya-pun sudah rapi. Karena ia akan berduet dengan salah satu murid berbakat MyoungDam, Kira-pun didandani layaknya diva. Dress panjang hitam kelam yang elegant Nampak melekat indah menyatu dengan tiap inci molek tubuhnya. Rambut ikalnya disanggul acak agar ia terlihat berani namun tetap cantik berwibawa.

SRAKK.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok lelaki tampan berjas hitam sepasang dengan dress milik Kira. Mata sipit nan tajamnya kali ini terlihat dengan jelas karena poni panjang yang biasa menutupi wajahnya sudah dirapikan oleh pihak penata rias. Oh Wonbin, nama lelaki itu, kini terlihat semakin tampan dan elegant bak Divo.

"Kira?"panggil Wonbin lembut kepada kekasih tercintanya yang hanya diam duduk dan bergumam sesuatu.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pernah tampil didepan umum. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa yang akan dikatakan Direktur Higashi Gakuen nanti?"Kira kembali meracau tak karuan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya yang sudah menyapanya lembut sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau-.."

TUK.

Kira terperanjat kaku. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kening seseorang menyentuh kening miliknya. Bukan hanya itu, sepasang tangan besar yang hangat kini menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Kalau seperti ini, tidak terdengar apapun-kan?"ucap suara nan lembut itu. Kira-pun menyadari siapa yang sedang bicara dengannya sekarang, namun debaran jantung yang bergejolak membuat ia enggan menolak dan menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Anggap saja semuanya tidak ada. Tenang.. seperti ini. Hanya ada suaraku dan suaramu"ucapnya lagi. Kira-pun mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonbin mulai mengangkat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan. Terlihat jelas semburat merah diwajah Kira yang merona dan Wonbin-pun tersenyum. "Kau cantik sekali"

Kira kembali terdiam. Perasaannya kepada Wonbin semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar suka saat Wonbin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia benar-benar suka saat Wonbin bisa menenangkan dirinya disaat ia gugup. Dan ia benar-benar suka karena yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah Wonbin.

Tapi…

_Mungkin aku akan menyerah.. Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu.._

"Wonbin.."Kira mendorong tubuh Wonbin menjauh secara perlahan. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita ke aula sekarang"ucap Kira sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Pikirannya masih bergeming dengan Hongki. Bagaimana jika Hongki benar-benar melupakannya? Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Karena itu perasaannya dengan Wonbin-pun sudah jelas, bagaimanapun Wonbin memperlakukannya, ia hanya mencintai Hongki.

Kira-pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu duluan.

Wonbin berusaha bersikap wajar walau ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu tidak bisa mencintainya dengan serius seperti ia mencintainya. Ia terus tersenyum karena ia tahu, setidaknya hanya hal itu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu tenang dan tetap berada disampingnya, 'mungkin untuk sementara ini'

.

***  
>Hongki POV<p>

.

_Leaving only a small dream inside my heart that loved you_

_I won't be able to love anyone else ever again_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku perlahan. Bait-bait lirik yang akan kunyanyikan nanti membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya. Ya benar.

Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku sudah terlalu mencintainya? Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayangnya dari pikiranku.

"Kau baik-baik saja-kan?"pertanyaan Jonghun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku-pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Iya, tidak apa-apa"

"Aku khawatir, padahal sebelumnya kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau murung lagi? Ada sesuatu?"tanyanya lagi. Jonghun memang paling mengerti keadaanku. Ia sudah bersamaku sejak kecil, mungkin kami lebih pantas terlihat seperti saudara kandung daripada sahabat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya gugup"ucapku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sejak kapan seorang Lee Hongki yang selalu percaya diri bisa gugup? Haha kau mencoba membohongiku ya?~"balas Jonghun sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ya! Riasanku sudah rapi! Jangan dirusak!"protesku sambil menangkis tangan Jonghun. Ia hanya terkekeh dan berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Oh iya, mana Kazu? Dia akan melihat performamu-kan?"tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling kami, mencari sosok kekasih Jonghun itu.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk melihatku"ucapan Jonghun membuatku terkejut. "K-kau bicara begitu padanya? Serius?"tanyaku tak percaya. Senyum sumringah-pun tersungging dibibirku.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk merubah sifatku, tapi kulakukan ini bukan dengan terpaksa. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan coba untuk jujur kepada perasaanku sendiri"jelas Jonghun tanpa menatap wajahku. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti malu sekarang. Tak kusangka, hati si _Ice Pinochio_ ini akhirnya luluh. Aku-pun hanya bisa tersenyum lega.

"Tapi.. mana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya.."ucapku sambil kembali menerawang satu persatu wajah para siswi yang duduk dibelakang kami. Jonghun hanya tertunduk diam. "Aku tidak tahu"

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

-Flash Back-

.

"_Kau akan datang-kan?_"aku terkesiap saat menjawab telepon dari Jonghun di malam selarut ini. Jarang sekali ia menelponku seperti ini duluan.

"E-eh? Datang kemana?"tanyaku balik. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kudengar ia menghela nafas diseberang sana, apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi?

"_Ulang tahun MyoungDam. Kau tahu aku akan tampil-kan?_"aku kembali terkesiap. Aku benar-benar lupa hal itu, tentu saja aku tahu ia akan tampil. Tapi karena pikiranku sedang kalut dengan Seunghyun, aku lupa kalau Jonghun juga akan tampil. Justru karena Band milik Jonghun tampil, Seunghyun-pun bisa ikut tampil. Ah~ bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"I-iya. Aku pasti datang melihatmu"jawabku cepat. Jonghun-pun tak bicara, kami hanya diam lebih dari 1 menit.

"_Baik. Aku harap kau bisa datang..._"kata-katanya menggantung. Apa ia ingin mengatakan hal lain? Ah~ aku bodoh, padahal kalau dengan yang lain aku bisa bicara banyak, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara banyak dengan Jonghun? Padahal jarang sekali ia menelpon seperti ini.

"_Kau tahu... kenapa aku meneleponmu malam-malam begini?_"lamunanku langsung buyar saat kudengar suaranya bicara kembali.

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur..._"ucapnya lembut diseberang sana, jauh berbeda dengan nada datar yang biasa ia ucapkan saat kami bertemu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"aku berusaha membalas ucapannya.

"_Tidak tahu.. hanya tidak bisa tidur.._"jawabnya. Tapi aku bisa mendengar dari nada suaranya, sepertinya ia bukan tidak bisa tidur.

"_Biasanya.. hal ini-kan yang dilakukan seseorang di malam hari saat ia tidak bisa tidur? Menelepon kekasihnya..._"diakhir kalimat ia semakin mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Jonghun.. apa kau sengaja meneleponku?"balasku dengan nada ragu-ragu. Ya, dari nada suaranya aku tahu, ia pasti sudah mengantuk. Tapi mendengar ucapannya barusan, apa benar ia menahan kantuknya untuk bicara denganku?

"_Hng.. lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kau tidak tidur?_"sepertinya ia terkesiap dengan pertanyaanku. Aku-pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah tidur, tapi karena ada telepon darimu, aku bangun lagi"ucapku pelan.

"_Ah.. maaf sudah mengganggumu. Kalau begitu tidurlah_"balasnya singkat. Aku-pun membalasnya dan bilang selamat malam.

.

-Flash Back END-

.

Walaupun sudah bicara seperti itu, entah kenapa aku masih tak bisa bersikap wajar kalau berhadapan dengannya. Aku mencintainya juga menyayanginya, namun aku tidak bisa jujur padanya.

Mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan sikap dinginnya, terbiasa takut dengan semua sikap-sikapnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir untuk bisa menjadi kekasih yang sesungguhnya.

.

-Author POV-

.

Kazu & Miki menghampiri Kira yang baru keluar ruang latihan. "Kira, bagaimana persiapanmu?"seru Miki sambil berlari menghampiri Kira, diikuti Kazu dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau murung?"heran Miki saat menyadari wajah lesu Kira. "Tidak apa-apa"ucap Kira pelan.

Miki-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalian berdua ini sebenarnya ada apa sih? Rasanya akhir-akhir ini tidak punya semangat"ketus Miki sambil melirik tajam kedua sahabatnya itu.

Raut wajah Kazu tak jauh beda dengan Kira. Mereka-pun mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Ada masalah ya? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"gerutu Miki yang masih menatap Kira & Kazu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Serius. Mungkin Kira hanya gugup karena akan tampil, kalau aku.. ya, kau tahu diriku-kan? Mood-ku memang sering berubah"senyum tipis Kazu. Ia sudah sepakat dengan Kira untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada Miki, karena merasa masalah itu harus mereka selesaikan sendiri. Lagipula mereka tidak mau membebani pikiran sahabat _innocent_(?)-nya itu dengan masalah yang tak ada hubungannya dengannya. *Miki nge-fly*

Karena mereka tahu betul bagaimana sikap Miki kalau sudah mencampuri urusan orang lain, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri. *Miki sok ribet*

"Huh.. iya sudah, ayo kita ke aula sekarang. Kalau tidak kita bisa kehabisan tempat"ucap Miki penuh semangat. Ia-pun membalikkan badannya & melangkahkan kakinya duluan.

Kazu & Kira masih berwajah lesu mengikuti Miki dari belakang.

"Nanti kita jadi pergi-kan?"bisik Kira. Kazu-pun mengangguk pelan. "Acara ini selesai, kita langsung pergi. Sebaiknya kita tidak berangkat bersama kalau tidak mau ketahuan Miki"balas Kazu dengan berbisik juga.

Kira hanya mengangguk setuju. Sampailah mereka diaula utama SMA MyoungDam. Mereka berjalan di jalur tengah yang ramai orang yang juga sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Aa! Jaejin-niisan!"seru Miki saat melihat Jaejin melambaik kearahnya. Mereka bertiga-pun langsung menghampiri group band Pujaan Sekolah itu.

"Kalian duduk disini, aku sudah menyiapkannya"senyum Jaejin sambil menunjukkan beberapa kursi kosong tepat dibelakang mereka. Miki & Kazu-pun segera bersiap menempati kursi kosong tersebut, namun..

"Kira"mereka-pun ikut menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kira. "Kira, tempat kita disana"ucap lelaki sipit yang tak lain adalah Wonbin dengan nada lembut. Mereka-pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Minhwan & Jaejin hanya bisa diam mencuri pandang kearah Jonghun & Hongki yang masih menatap Wonbin. Sementara Seunghyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam sambil terus memainkan gitarnya.

Wonbin-pun sama-sama menatap kelima orang itu juga ketiga gadis Jepang dihadapannya. Namun tatapan sepenuhnya hanya tertuju kepada Hongki, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hongki & Wonbin hanya diam & saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, seolah mereka berbicara sesuatu dibalik tatapan itu.

Kira-pun begitu, hanya bisa menatap lirih kedua lelaki dihadapannya itu. Ia sudah tahu masalahnya, karena itu dia mengerti betul kenapa mereka berdua hanya saling menatap dingin seperti itu.

Miki yang juga tahu masa lalu itu, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Minhwan. Ia tahu semuanya dari Minhwan, karena itu hanya perasaan Minhwan yang ia coba mengerti. Ia memang selalu memikirkan Minhwan akhir-akhir ini, terlebih lagi saat ia tahu bahwa Minhwan sebagai termuda diantara mereka berlima, menyimpan rahasia batin yang harus dipendamnya sendiri.

_Para tamu undangan beserta para murid diharapkan untuk segera menempati kursi masing-masing karena acara akan segera dimulai._

Terdengar suara operator yang telah memberitahukan bahwa acara akan segera dimulai. Wonbin-pun seolah dengan sengaja langsung menggandeng tangan Kira dihadapan Hongki.

"Ayo kita kesana"senyum Wonbin kepada Kira. Kira hanya bisa terdiam dalam perasaan gusar, ia masih mencuri pandang kearah Hongki.

"I-iya"ucap Kira pelan. Ia-pun mengikuti langkah Wonbin & tetap membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggaman hangat kekasihnya itu.

Miki hanya bisa menatap diam kearah Kira, ia merasa janggal karena seperti berada di dua tempat yang dipisahkan oleh suatu masalah.

"Hyung…"lirih Minhwan pelan saat melihat raut wajah Hongki yang kembali masam namun terlihat jelas perasaan pedihnya. Jonghun yang paling mengerti Hongki langsung memberikan kode untuk Minhwan supaya dia membiarkan Hongki sementara ini. Minhwan-pun menurut & tertunduk lesu. Miki yang duduk dibelakangnya langsung menatapnya cemas. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Minhwan memendam tekanan batin sendirian seperti itu.

Sementara Kazu yang duduk dibelakang Seunghyun & sama sekali tidak tahu menahu masalah Hongki & Wonbin juga ikut menatap secara diam-diam keara Seunghyun. Padahal Jonghun juga duduk didepanny, namun perhatiannya teralih kepada Seunghyun, karena ia tahu Jonghun pasti lebih memilih untuk bicara dengan rekan-rekan bandnya dibandingkan dengannya. Hatinya ingin sekali memberikan dukungan sepenuhnya kepada Jonghun, namun reaksi tubuhnya berbeda. Ia lebih ingin melihat kearah Seunghyun.

.

-Kazu POV-

.

"Kazu"aku-pun menoleh saat Miki memanggilku. "Ada apa?"

"Kau... tidak ada hubungan dengan Seunghyun-kan?"Miki memicingkan matanya kearahku.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudmu?"aku mengerenyit heran.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Lupakan"dengan segera Miki langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya memang aneh, entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang mengawasiku dengan Seunghyun. Dia juga sering bicara dengan Jonghun, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku harap tidak ada yang salah diantara kami.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Serangkaian acara pembuka telah dilaksanakan bersama dengan penampilan murid-murid MyoungDam yang telah ditunjuk untuk mengisi acara.

"Setelah ini giliranku"ucap Wonbin yang sudah siap disamping panggung.

"Kau gugup?"tanya Kira yang ada disampingnya, ia ikut menemani Wonbin sejak Wonbin sudah mulai bersiap untuk penampilan solonya. "Tenang saja"senyum Wonbin lembut kepada kekasihnya itu.

Kira-pun terdiam dan menunduk pelan. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kursi peserta. Lihat performaku. Aku harap kau tidak gugup saat kita berdua tampil nanti"ucap Wonbin lagi. Duet mereka akan menjadi acara penutup.

Kira-pun mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Wonbin.

Penampilan Wonbin sangat memukau bagi para penonton. Direktur MyoungDam-pun tak lupa mempromosikan salah satu murid berbakatnya itu kepada rekan-rekannya. Banyak pihak yang mengaggumi Wonbin.

Dari atas panggung, Wonbin terus menunjukkan kemampuannya dihadapan semua orang. Namun hanya ada 1 orang yang paling ia inginkan untuk melihatnya, Kira. Dari kursi peserta Kira hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai penyemangat untuk penampilan Wonbin. Ingin sekali ia memberikan semangat layaknya kekasih yang sesungguhnya, namun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga perasaannya tidak ada pada Wonbin.

Wonbin-pun mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua, ia tahu Kira tidak memperhatikannya sepenuhnya. Ia tahu pikiran Kira pasti sedang kalut, terlebih lagi ia sudah tahu masa lalunya dengan Hongki.

Performa Wonbin selesai dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh murid-murid lainnya. Wonbin-pun kembali ke kursi peserta dan duduk bersama Kira. Mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang bicara. Pikiran Kira tak terfokus dengan penampilan teman-temannya dan Wonbin mencoba mengerti.

Sampai tiba saatnya band Hongki dan Jonghun untuk tampil. Spontan Kira-pun langsung mendangakkan kepalanya kearah panggung. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hongki yang juga sedang menatapnya. Wonbin yang ada disamping Kira hanya bisa diam, bertingkah seolah ia tidak tahu segalanya. Hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengetahui kenyataan cintanya.

Jonghun-Jaejin-Seunghyun & Minhwan-pun mulai memainkan instrumennya masing-masing. Menciptakan melodi sendu yang indah & menyatu kesetiap perasaan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

_I can in your heart, why don't you know?_

_Don't tell my mind_

Dan Hongki menyempurnakan performa itu saat ia mulai melantunkan suara emasnya.

_Leaving is only a small dream inside my heart that loved you_

_Why you so easily left me_

_I'm going to try to understand you now_

Entah kenapa pikiran Kira berputar kembali mengingat saat-saat yang pernah ia jalani bersama bersama Hongki. Ia terhenyak mendengar suara Hongki yang terdengar lirih. Seolah ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hongki sekarang.

_I won't be able to love anyone else ever again_

_I'm locked inside this sadness that i'm getting used to_

_Maybe someday we'll see each other_

_Before our memories fade away within sadness_

_No words of promise saying "i'll wait for you"_

_Will ever comfort my heart, my days that are so painful_

"_Ng…kau sudah tahu namaku? Kau murid baru-kan? Aku Lee Hongki, kelas 3-D"_

"_Hihi…ternyata kau kalau diajak ngobrol, bisa bicara banyak yah. Kau tidak sediam yang aku bayangkan.."_

"_Pakai ini. Mulai sekarang…kalungmu dan kalungku adalah Couple"_

"_Lepaskan kalung pemberianku. Kau sudah punya yang lebih bagus-kan, untuk apa kalung murahan seperti itu masih kau pakai?"_

"_Kau mau tahu alasannya aku membuang Kalung itu? Itu karena… Aku menyukaimu…"_

_Do i have to let you go like this?_

_I try to forget about you at a wordless beach, but _

_Inside my what was once a pure dream_

_You're countlessly painted_

_Until the day my breath stops and my life ends_

_I'll forever keep you inside my heart_

_FT Island – Heartache_

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung menghujani seisi aula. Para siswi tak henti-hentinya berteriak girang melihat pujaan mereka berada diatas panggung. Hongki dan yang lainnya-pun turun dari panggung begitu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bisa kita bicara?"Hongki-pun menoleh saat merasa seseorang sedang memanggilnya setelah ia turun dari panggung. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. "Wonbin?"

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

Sial, pikiranku masih saja belum fokus. Ayolah Kira~ kau tampil setelah ini. Penampilanmu akan menjadi penutup, kau harus melakukan yang terbaik!

Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, entah karena gugup atau karena aku masih memikirkan Hongki tadi. GOD, lagi-lagi pikiranku melenceng dari performa!

"Kira, bersiaplah"aku langsung terdiam kaku saat diberi aba-aba. Aku menoleh kesekelilingku.

Pertama aku akan beryanyi solo, setelah itu Wonbin naik ke atas panggung dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Dia sudah siap disebelah sana-kan? Sekarang perasaan gugup yang mendomisili pikiranku.

Akhirnya tibalah acara penutup. Panitia-pun menyuruhku naik keatas panggung. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung menaiki panggung. Ternyata ini rasanya berdiri diatas panggung & ditatap oleh ribuan mata. Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Direktur dan staff perwakilan dari Higashi Gakuen. Aku tidak boleh tampil memalukan.

Musik-pun mulai dimainkan. Kumantapkan hatiku sekali lagi, mencoba menampilkan yang terbaik.

_With one last goodbye, I send you with my love  
>Still my love fails a bit<br>I cannot hold you_

Now even though I haven't met you in a long time,  
>During that time, with the love I gave you,<br>You can remember

Tears formed whenever I think of that painful time  
>Being with you for a moment, waiting for my future life extremely is<br>A present

Aku menutup mataku. Seperti saat latihan, seolah menunggu pasanganku yang akan datang dan bernyanyi bersamaku. Ia akan datang setelah ini dari arah lain.

_My love I yell, I shout, my love I cannot see  
>Someday the way which holds difficulty will come, I pray<br>_

Aku tersentak. Suara ini?

_My love, just hearing your name I cry, my love  
>Wherever you are, until I come back be happy<em>

Hongki...

Aku terdiam saat membuka mata & melihatnya berdiri disampingku. Masih dalam posisi diam, aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya.

_I'm happy  
>My important memories are with me<br>I could never change those memories with something else  
>My needs for relief, I will always protect you<br>I love you_

Dia… benar-benar Hongki-kan? Kenapa?

_Once in a while that love brings me tears but  
>For you I'll laugh and act and live continuously<em>

Ia menoleh kearahku. Tersenyum. Senyum manis yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku dulu.

Bahkan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ah tidak! Itu maksudnya, setelah ini bagianku bernyanyi bersamanya!

_My love, I throw it away, even though I throw it all away, my love which I cannot rebuild  
>Without end, even when the longing stops, I'll remember<em>

My love, even if I live a lifetime, my only love  
>Even if the day comes when I close my eyes, I love you<p>

Kami-pun saling mendekat dan kini berhadapan.

_My love I yell, I shout, my love I cannot see  
>Someday the way which holds difficulty will come, I pray <em>

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat.

My love, just hearing your name I cry, my love  
>Wherever you are, until I come back be happy<p>

_FT Island – I'm Happy_

Dan performa kami-pun selesai. Semua orang diaula ini langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Begitu juga Kazu & Miki. Bisa kulihat mereka juga terkejut melihat penampilanku dengan Hongki. Benar, Hongki.

Aku melirik kearahnya. Dia benar-benar Hongki. Kenapa dia yang berada disini? Dimana Wonbin?

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Kau juga harus memberi hormat kepada semuanya"bisiknya pelan disela-sela senyumnya yang membalas teriakan siswa-siswi lain.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menuruti kata-katanya. Aku ikut membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih bersamanya.

Rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti saja sekarang. Hongki masih menggenggam tanganku. Jantungku bergejolak namun aku senang. Kami-pun segera berjalan menuruni panggung.

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Selepas turun dari panggung, tiba-tiba saja Hongki langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kira. "Hongki?"kaget Kira.

"Sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali keteman-temanku sekarang"nada bicara Hongki kembali dingin. Kira makin membelalak tak percaya. Baru sesaat ia merasakan diri Hongki yang dulu kembali, namun perubahan itu pergi secepat ia datang.

"Tunggu, aku mau tanya dulu. Bagaimana bisa kau yang naik keatas panggung? Kemana Wonbin?"cegah Kira yang berusaha menghentikan langkah Hongki.

"Kau tidak suka?"tanya Hongki balik sambil menatap kearah Kira. "Kau tidak suka aku yang berduet denganmu?"

"Hongki bukan itu maksud-"

"Kalau begitu maaf. Tentu saja kau ingin berduet dengan kekasihmu itu"dengan segera Hongki-pun melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan Kira.

Kira hanya terdiam lemas oleh sikap dingin Hongki. Semenjak ia tahu permasalahan diantara Hongki & Wonbin, pikirannya makin kalut. "Hongki.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

-Di tempat lain-

.

"Kazu?"panggil Seunghyun saat mendapati Kazu berdiri diam menunggunya dihalaman belakang gedung sekolah. Kazu-pun langsung tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu datang.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Keren-kan? Walaupun hanya anggota pelengkap tapi saat mendengar tepukan tangan semua orang, hatiku benar-benar puas!"girang Seunghyun sambil berjalan penuh semangat menghampiri Kazu.

"Hha, kau ini. Aku yang memanggilmu kenapa malah kau yang mulai bicara?"Kazu terkekeh melihat tingkah Seunghyun yang masih terbawa suasana perform.

"Oh iya, maaf. Aku terlalu senang! Band Jonghun hyung memang hebat, semuanya hebat! Beruntung sekali aku bisa diterima disana!"senyum puas Seunghyun.

"Ehm, baguslah. Kemampuanmu juga hebat kok"Kazu-pun membalas senyumnya.

"Oh iya, ada apa memanggilku kesini?"tanya Seunghyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat atas performa pertamamu diatas panggung"senyum Kazu

Seunghyun-pun tersentak. Ia tak menyangka Kazu memanggilnya hanya untuk memberikan selamat. Jantungnya kembali bergejolak. Walaupun ia tahu Kazu sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain namun tak bisa dipungkiri, sampai sekarang ia masih menyukai Kazu.

Miki tak sengaja lewat dilorong luar gedung sekolah yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang. Ia-pun melihat Kazu & Seunghyun yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu berdua dihalaman belakang.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan? Tidak..."kecemasan kembali melanda pikirannya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Jonghun sunbae? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Jonghun sunbae tidak boleh tahu hal ini"

"Miki?"Miki-pun terkejut saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia-pun segera menoleh & mata bulatnya membelalak lebar saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah Jonghun.

"Su-Sunbae..."Miki terdiam kaku. "Kenapa sikapmu aneh? Aku mau tanya dimana Kazu?"ucap Jonghun.

"Kazu….ng… memangnya ada apa?"tanya Miki pelan.

"Sudah kuputuskan, mulai sekarang aku akan jujur terhadap perasaanku. Kata-katamu & Hongki memang benar"senyum Jonghun. Miki kembali tersentak dihadapan Jonghun.

"Kazu..."panggil Seunghyun pelan. Kazu-pun menyahut dengan senyum.

"Aku tahu.. aku terlambat mengatakannya..."Kazu mengerenyit heran mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya Kazu. Raut wajah Seunghyun berubah gusar, dengan segera ia langsung menarik Kazu kedalam dekapannya. Membuat Kazu terperangah diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Seunghyun.

"Tadi kau bersamanya-kan? Dimana dia?"tanya Jonghun lagi yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Miki.

"Sunbae... Kazu..."Miki tak berani mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Jonghun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Miki. Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara Kazu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, segera saja Jonghun menghampiri asal suara.

"Su-sunbae, jangan kesana!"cegah Miki, namun terlambat. Jonghun sudah menemukan Kazu.

"Seunghyun... kenapa?"tanya Kazu bingung saat ia berada di dalam dekapan Seunghyun. Seunghyun-pun menghela nafas panjang agar bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya aku... menyukaimu.."

"Jonghun?"mata Kazu terbelalak lebar saat ia menyadari Jonghun berdiri dibelakang Seunghyun. Seunghyun-pun ikut terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya. "H-Hyung..."dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya sementara Jonghun masih terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

"Oh... maaf aku mengganggu"ucap Jonghun singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ia-pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kazu & Seunghyun.

"J-Jonghun!"Kazu benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan perasaan seseorang yang melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan orang lain dihadapannya sendiri.

"Ash.. biar aku yang menjelaskannya kepada Jonghun Hyung!"ujar Seunghyun cepat.

"Jangan!"Kazu-pun segera mencegahnya. "Kenapa? Kalau begini dia bisa salah paham lagi Kazu"

"Biarkan aku sendiri yang bicara padanya"jelas Kazu.

"Tapi-"

"Seunghyun, maaf!"Seunghyun-pun tersentak mendengar kata-kata Kazu. "Maaf?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku... hanya mencintai Jonghun..."Seunghyun terdiam menatap Kazu yang tidak berbalik menatapnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang!"tanpa basa-basi lagi Kazu-pun langsung berlari mengejar Jonghun, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih terdiam pasrah dengan semua kenyataan dihadapannya.

"Su-Sunbae!"Miki langsung menghampiri Jonghun begitu melihat ia kembali.

"Mereka itu sepasang kekasih ya?"tanya Jonghun dingin. Miki-pun terhenyak. "Sunbae, Kazu tidak seperti itu, dia-"

"Sudahlah!"tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan Miki, Jonghun-pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Miki?"Miki-pun langsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya. "Kazu..."lirih Miki.

Kazu-pun langsung berjalan menghampiri Miki. "Ternyata benar..."ucap Kazu pelan.

Miki terdiam tak mengerti. "Sikapmu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ternyata kau memang mengawasiku ya?"Kazu memicingkan matanya menatap Miki.

"Bukan begitu..."Miki berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tidak-"

"Kau-kan yang memberitahu Jonghun kalau aku ada disini!"Miki tersentak mendengar oleh bentakan Kazu.

"Tidak Kazu. Tadi Jonghun sunbae-.."

"Aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau memata-matai temanmu sendiri..."Miki semakin tersentak. Ia-pun merasa bersalah, ia hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kazu-pun sekarang sudah menatapnya lirih, jelas sekali raut wajah kecewanya.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ikut campur masalahku lagi"ucap Kazu dengan nada dingin. "Kazu?"Miki terkejut tak percaya.

"Miki... Aku kecewa padamu..."jelas Kazu yang kembali berlari mengejar Jonghun. Miki-pun terdiam kaku melihat sikap Kazu, baru kali ini ia melihat Kazu semarah itu dengannya.

Miki-pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, pikirannya makin kalut. "Bagaimana ini?"

.

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**Maaf kalau bahasanya aneh, aku lagi gak bisa ngatur dialog. Gak tau kenapa -_-**

**Yang penting aku usahain ini lanjut krna ada readers yg baca, skali lagi maaf klo kata-kata & dialognya aneh *bow**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOO!**

**balesan review : gomawo udah baca ya chingu! ^^ aku akan usahakan lanjut smpe tamat ^^  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : PART KIZUMI! Maaf klo kebanyakan scene buat Kira-Kazu-Miki disini! **

**.**

**Part 21**

**.**

***  
>Wonbin POV<p>

_Aku tidak bisa mencintai Wonbin setulusnya, karena aku masih belum mengerti perasaanku yang sesungguhnya_

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kekasih kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu? Menyakitkan?

Lalu kenapa aku terus tersenyum dan mempertahankan semuanya, padahal aku yang disakiti disini?

Itu karena aku menyayanginya.

Aku menyayangi dan mencintainya tak perduli bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku. Aku berhak atas itu-kan? Aku berhak tetap menjaga cintaku padanya-kan?

Tapi..

Aku salah. Kalau begitu apakah kalian berpikir aku juga salah? Bukankah aku juga menyakitinya? Jelas-jelas dia tidak mencintaiku tapi aku memaksanya, aku juga salah-kan?

Karena itu aku sudah memikirkannya. Mungkin memang tiba saatnya bagiku untuk melepasnya, membiarkannya mencari cinta sejatinya yang mungkin adalah 'orang yang kusayangi juga'

"Bisa kita bicara?"segera saja kuhampiri lelaki manis yang baru turun dari atas panggung itu. Ia-pun berbalik. Bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihatku.

"Wonbin?"aku hanya tersenyum. Mataku menerawang kesekelilingnya, tidak ada yang lain. Mungkin Jonghun, Jaejin dan Minhwan sudah kembali kekursi peserta. Baguslah untuk saat ini, aku memang sedang ingin membicarakan sesuatu hanya dengan Hongki.

"Hongki, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"tanyaku langsung. Mata Hongki-pun membulat lebar menatapku, namun segera saja ia berdesis kesal untuk mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya itu.

"Untuk apa bicara denganku lagi? Minta bantuan? Kau pikir kau siapa?"sekilas Hongki yang membenciku-pun kembali.

Aku menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Jujur saja kata-katanya itu tetap terdengar menyakitkan kalau mengingat hubungan kami dulu yang tidak seperti ini.

"Tolong jangan sangkutkan ini dengan masalah kita. Ada yang mau kubicarakan"jelasku pelan.

Namun Hongki masih berdecak kesal. Raut wajahnya malah berubah semakin masam tiap kali membalas tatapanku.

Aku-pun tak yakin membicarakan hal ini dengannya mengingat ia pasti sangat membenciku, tapi kurasa hal ini juga ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Ini tentang Kira…"Hongki kembali terkejut saat kubawa nama gadis itu. "Ki-Kira?"

"Kau menyukainya-kan? Sama sepertiku"kembali kutatap wajahnya dalam. Ia diam sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya. Untuk apa aku berurusan dengan kekasihmu"sinis Hongki dengan mempertegas nada bicaranya.

"Hongki-ah.. walaupun kita tidak pernah bicara lagi, tapi aku masih mengenalmu. Jujur-lah.. aku tahu semuanya"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlagak sok tahu!"hatiku kembali tersentak menerima emosinya, namun aku tetap berusaha tenang karena aku tahu, Hongki tidak bisa dibalas dengan gertakan juga. Kami-pun menatap tajam satu sama lain tanpa ada yang bicara beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak perduli kau bilang apa. Aku hanya mau mengatakan hal ini…"Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha yakin atas apa yang akan kuucapkan. "Kira… tidak mencintaiku"

Hongki langsung terdiam kaku. "A-apa katamu?"

"Dia tidak mencintaiku"ulangku lagi sementara Hongki masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun yang kau katakan. Dimataku kau memang menyukai Kira"

"Untuk apa mengatakannya padaku?"tanya Hongki pelan tanpa menatap wajahku.

Aku ikut terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata yang telah dan akan kuucapkan.

"Bernyanyilah dengannya"

"A-apa?"Hongki semakin mengerenyit heran dengan semua ucapanku yang aku sendiri tak yakin untuk mengatakannya.

"Gantikan aku bernyanyi bersamanya diacara penutup nanti"jelasku.

"Kenapa aku? Apa kau bodoh, hah? Kau pikir Kira itu barang yang bisa seenaknya kau permainkan seperti ini? Apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentangmu yang sudah meninggalkannya dan seenaknya saja membawa pengganti!"emosi Hongki kembali naik.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya!"kubalas tegas. "Justru karena aku memikirkan perasaannya maka aku membiarkannya bersamamu"

"Kau… sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kau seolah-olah membuatku terlibat dalam masalah kalian"cibir Hongki.

"Aku memang bodoh karena berpikir seperti ini, kurasa dia menyukaimu"

"A-apa? Menyukaiku? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku belum yakin karena memang aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, yang jelas dia tidak mencintaiku"Hongki kembali terdiam mendengar ucapanku.

"Sudah kuputuskan… Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku…"nadaku berat seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa batinku jika memang hal itu kulakukan.

"Tapi sebelumnya.. aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya siapa yang ia sukai... jika itu memang kau, aku-pun akan melepaskannya"lanjutku.

"Lebih baik memang begitu"Hongki menatapku tajam. "Kasihan sekali kalau dia harus bersama laki-laki sepertimu. Aku tidak perduli siapa yang ia sukai, aku hanya tidak mau melihat seorang gadis dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya seperti ini"

Aku berusaha kuat menahan sakit hati atas semua ucapannya. Sebenci itu-kah dia padaku sampai sekarang?

"Terserah kau bicara apa. Intinya sekarang apa kau mau menggantikanku duet bersamanya?"kuulang lagi pertanyaanku dengan nada secuek mungkin.

"Lelaki tak bertanggung jawab memang sudah seharusnya pergi"aku kembali bungkam dengan kata-katanya. Namun hal itu sudah menjelaskan jawabannya, ia akan bernyanyi bersama Kira.

Tentu saja bukan karena ia menuruti permohonanku, namun karena ia memang ingin aku yang dirasanya 'tidak bertanggung jawab' ini pergi.

"Ehm, maaf kalau aku melepas tanggung jawabku seenaknya"aku berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kalau kau yang melakukannya, aku bisa percaya"

Dengan begitu berakhirlah pembicaraan rumit kami.

.

***  
>Kira POV<p>

.

"Dimana dia?"aku mulai bosan menunggu kedatangan Kazu. Acara sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu, bukankah kita sudah janjian ditaman ini setelah acara selesai. Sengaja kami pergi terpisah agar tidak ketahuan Miki, tapi sampai sekarang ia tidak muncul-muncul juga.

Pikiranku sudah kalut karena Hongki dan Wonbin. Aku butuh teman sekarang, aku butuh tempat yang bisa menenangkanku dan membuatku berpikir jernih untuk menyelesaikan masalahku.

Segera saja kuambil Handphone dari dalam tasku dan menghubungi Kazu.

.

.

Kazu POV

.

"Jonghun tunggu!"aku masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang. Sebelumnya ia sempat menghilang dan aku kehilangan jejak, namun Minhwan dan Jaejin Sunbae memberitahuku bahwa Jonghun sudah pulang. Sepertinya mereka mengerti ada masalah karena itu mereka harap aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Jonghun.

"Jonghun!"berapa kali-pun kupanggil, Jonghun tidak menoleh. Terus berjalan diam tanpa mau memperdulikanku. Aku-pun kesulitan mengejarnya ditempat ramai seperti ini.

Namun aku tak menyerah melangkahkan kakiku, dan Jonghun-pun berbelok kesebuah jalan kecil. Beruntung hanya ada kami berdua sekarang, aku-pun bisa memperpendek kami.

"Jonghun berhenti!"aku berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Jonghun tak bergeming, tatapan matanya kosong dan dingin seolah tidak mau melihat wajahku.

"Jonghun.. dengarkan aku.."ucapku terengah karena nafasku yang belum teratur setelah berlarian mengejarnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengar. Selamat atas jadinya hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun"ia melangkah lagi menghindari tubuhku. Aku-pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar derap langkahnya yang perlahan menjauh. Tapi aku tidak mau hanya berakhir begini.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu!"langkah Jonghun-pun terhenti.

"Kau dengar? Aku hanya mencintaimu! Hanya seorang Choi Jonghun!"bisa kurasakan air mata sudah menggenangi kelopak mataku dan siap untuk tumpah kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Namun Jonghun tetap tidak berbalik menatapku, ia hanya diam tanpa melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu, tapi apa itu benar?"tumpah sudah air mataku.

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Kau bisa tersenyum untuk wanita lain tapi tidak denganku… Kenapa.. Jonghun-ah…"

Jonghun tetap diam.

"Hatiku sakit tiap kali melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Tapi apa kau mengerti? Kau… bahkan aku tidak pernah mendengar kau mencintaku…"

"Bukankah kau hanya bilang bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu. Tapi sampai sekarang.. aku masih belum tahu perasaanmu…"tanpa sadar semua tekanan yang selama ini kupendam keluar sudah melalui mulutku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menjelaskan masalahku dengan Seunghyun tadi, bukannya malah meluapkan emosiku seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Tiap kali ia bersikap dingin padaku, aku selalu merasa aku yang bersalah. Apa aku egois kalau kesabaranku habis sekarang?

"Kau tidak bahagia?"kudengar suara Jonghun menyahutku. Namun aku hanya diam tanpa bisa menghentikan tangisku. Langkahnya yang semula menjauh, kini terdengar mendekat.

"Sampai seperti itukah aku menyakitimu?"ia bertanya lagi, namun masih tidak bisa kujawab. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau mengatakan hal ini, aku masih ingin bersama Jonghun sedingin apapun dia memperlakukanku. Tapi sepertinya batinku menolak tak ingin tersakiti tanpa alasan lagi.

"Kalau begitu…"Jonghun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Kita… akhiri saja"

DEG.

"J-Jonghun…"kuangkat wajahku perlahan tak perduli dengan air mataku yang masih mengalir. Bola mata dibalik kaca mataku membulat sempurna saat kulihat raut wajah lirihnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang"suara Jonghun tertekan, entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Ia-pun membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah, sampai akhirnya bayang-bayang tubuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Badanku lemas seketika. Apa maksudnya '_Kita akhiri saja_'

"Jonghun…"hatiku sesak. Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku?

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku mengejarnya lagi, namun ia benar-benar menghilang. Aku-pun mengambil Handphone dari dalam tasku, berharap ia bisa kuhubungi.

Namun aku terkejut saat melihat laporan '25 panggilan tak terjawab' dan '10 pesan baru', mataku semakin membelalak saat kulihat nama yang tertera, Kira.

"Tidak… aku lupa janjiku dengan Kira…"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

_BRAKK!_

Miki terkejut dari dalam kamar mendengar suara pintu ruang tamu yang digebrak. Ia-pun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kamar.

Ia terkejut melihat Kira yang baru masuk dengan raut wajah kesal, namun belum sempat ia tanya, datang seorang lagi yang tak lain adalah Kazu ikut masuk dari pintu.

Miki mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati kedua temannya disaat ia bertemu pandang dengan Kazu yang langsung menatapnya dingin. Namun saat melihat Kira, raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Kira kau sudah pulang?"tanya Kazu cepat sambil menghampirinya. Kira hanya diam seolah tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kazu.

"Kira.. maaf.. aku datang terlambat…"ucap Kazu pelan. Kira-pun memicingkan matanya. "Datang terlambat atau memang tidak datang? Bukankah sampai aku pulang kau tidak datang juga?"

Kazu tersentak. Ia-pun kembali menatap Kira intens. "K-kau marah… ?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban, Kira kembali melangkah menghindari Kazu. "Kira tunggu! Maafkan aku, tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang ingkar janji"Kazu-pun bungkam menelan kata-kata tajam Kira yang sudah termakan amarah.

Miki-pun ikut terkejut mendengar jawaban Kira. Ia segera menghampiri Kira saat Kira sudah membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. "Ki-Kira ada apa denganmu dan Ka-"

"Jangan ganggu aku"ucapan Miki terputus oleh sahutan Kira. Miki-pun ikut bungkam melihat tatapan tajam Kira, ia tahu betul Kira tidak suka diganggu disaat seperti ini.

Kini ia-pun tinggal berdua diruang tamu bersama Kazu setelah Kira masuk kedalam kamar.

Miki mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kazu. Ia hanya diam saat melihat Kazu sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Ha.. sekarang aku juga yang membuat kesal orang"Kazu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau saja… waktuku tadi tidak habis untuk mengejar Jonghun…"

Miki tersentak mendengar ucapan Kazu. Ia tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara Kazu dan Kira, namun mendengar kata-kata Kazu yang layaknya sindiran membuat ia berpikir ini ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Kazu.. Maafkan aku.. apa hal ini ada hubungannya denganku?"tanya Miki pelan. Kazu hanya mendengus kesal, ia tak menjawab satu-pun kata-kata Miki.

Dengan sikap cuek ia berjalan melewati Miki dan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang juga satu ruangan dengan Kira. Sementara Miki hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi.

2 hari ini Kira, Kazu, dan Miki tidak saling bicara. Bahkan Kira dan Kazu yang tidur sekamar hanya saling diam tanpa menegur satu sama lain. Biasanya mereka berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, namun kali ini tidak. Layaknya hidup didunia sendiri, secara alami ketiganya memisahkan diri.

.

Miki POV

.

"Miki, kau aneh"telak Yoona sambil menatapku intens. "Itu benar, kenapa matamu sembab?"sahut Soyeon.

Aku-pun menunduk lesu, rasanya air mataku siap tumpah lagi tiap mengingat apa yang sedang kualami. "Hiks…"

"Mi-Miki? Kenapa kau menangis?"pekik Soyeon saat mendengar isak tangisku. Yoona-pun menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahku. "Ya~ kau kenapa?"tanyanya.

"Yoona…"aku-pun langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan meneggelamkan wajahku dipundak Yoona.

Kurasakan Soyeon mengusap-usap rambutku pelan. "Kau ada masalah ya?"tanyanya.

"Apa… ini tentang teman-temanmu? Aku lihat kalian tidak saling tegur 2 hari ini.."kata-kata Yoona mengertak hatiku. Aku-pun berusaha menghentikan tangisku dan kembali mengangkat wajahku menatap mereka berdua.

"Ehm… aku membuat mereka marah padaku…"ucapku pelan. Aku-pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoona dan Soyeon yang setidaknya juga temanku selain Kira dan Kazu.

"Ya~ bagaimana bisa begitu? Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"tanya Soyeon. Aku hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalaku, pertanda aku-pun tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Minta maaf? Yakin mereka akan mendengar permintaan maafku sekarang?

"Sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang kau tenang dulu. Jangan terus-terusan sedih seperti ini"ucap Yoona lembut.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih? Pikiranku kalut.. aku tidak mau terus-terusan perang dingin seperti ini.."gerutuku pelan. Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan masalah dari pikiranku, apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan temanku sendiri.

"Hmm.. mungkin kau bisa mengurangi bebanmu kalau bercerita dengan orang itu"kata-kata Soyeon membuatku dan Yoona mendelik bingung kearahnya.

"Orang itu?"tanya Yoona. Soyeon-pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Yoona dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanyaku saat Soyeon terlihat ingin membawa pergi Yoona.

"Kau tunggu disini saja. Biar kami yang memanggilnya kesini"senyum Soyeon yang langsung melesat pergi bersama Yoona dan meninggalkanku sendirian dipinggir lapangan ini.

Aku-pun hanya bisa diam dan kembali menundukkan wajahku. Sendirian semakin membuatku terasa asing tanpa teman. (T_T)

Hampir 15 menit aku hanya diam dan menunggu kedatangan mereka, sampai akhirnya kurasakan seseorang memeggang pundakku.

"O-Oniisan?"kagetku saat melihat Jaejin-niisan berada dibelakangku. Ia-pun tersenyum dan duduk disampingku.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Yoona dan Soyeon. Sudahlah.. jangan terus-terusan bersedih"ucap Jaejin-niisan yang matanya menerawang kearah lapangan kosong.

"Aku tidak bisa.."gerutuku pelan sambil menopang daguku diatas kedua lutut yang kutekuk. "Aku tidak bisa punya masalah dengan teman.. Aku ini lemah tanpa teman…"

"Miki…"

"Kalau aku punya masalah seperti ini, aku pasti cerita kepada mereka. Tapi sekarang.. mereka sendiri yang marah padaku.. aku harus menceritakan kepada siapa.."air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku yang menyebalkan dan sudah menyusahkan mereka berdua.

"Kau punya diriku-kan"aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Aku-pun menoleh kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

"Kau punya aku.. punya Yoona, Soyeon.. Yeonhee noona.. bukankah kami juga temanmu?"senyum Jaejin-niisan. Kurasakan perasaanku menenang saat melihat senyumnya.

"Ceritakan saja masalahmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu murung"aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir. Hal itu mengingatkanku dengan sesuatu, bukankah itu yang selalu dikatakan Minhwan padaku?

"Ehm.. tapi aku.. bahkan tidak sampai satu tahun disini, kenal dengan kalian-pun baru beberapa bulan.. aku tidak mau kalian ikut repot mengurusi orang asing sepertiku.."

"Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Kau bahkan memanggilku Oniisan, bukankah itu artinya aku adalah Kakakmu? Siapa bilang kau orang asing? Walaupun kau bersama kami hanya beberapa bulan, yang penting sekarang kau adalah teman kami-kan"

"…Niisan…"

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Kau tidak boleh sedih lagi supaya bisa memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk berbaikan dengan Kira dan Kazu. Aku harap kalian kembali bersama"senyuman Jaejin-niisan benar-benar membuat pikiranku tenang. Dia memang orang yang tepat bagiku disaat seperti ini.

"Terima Kasih Oniisan, aku senang mendengar kata-katamu"aku-pun tersenyum lebar dan air mataku berhenti seketika saat melihat Jaejin-niisan.

"Kau selalu menjagaku seperti adikmu, karena itulah aku sangat menyukaimu"

Eh?

Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku mengakui perasaanku? (O_O)

"A-ah itu.. tadi…"aku salah tingkah saat melihat Jaejin-niisan terdiam menatapku intens. Pasti dia dengar jelas pengakuanku barusan.

"Ng.. hhe.. maaf, memang aneh kalau mengatakannya disaat seperti ini. Tapi kau-pun sudah mendengarnya tadi-kan Niisan.."aku berusaha meyakinkan hatiku. "Aku memang menyukaimu"

"Miki… kalau itu…"aku kembali menatapnya saat kudengar ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya.

"Maafkan aku…"aku mengerenyit bingung. "Aku… hanya bisa menyukaimu sebatas adik.."

DEG.

"Sebenarnya saat kau bilang menyukaiku waktu itu juga aku sudah mengerti maksudnya. Maaf aku berpura-pura polos dan tidak tahu, aku hanya…"Jaejin-niisan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Niisan"aku-pun tersenyum tipis memotong ucapannya. "Miki.."

"Aku yang minta maaf. Disaat seperti ini, aku malah menyatakan perasaanku"senyumku tipis.

"Jaejin-ah!"pembicaraan kami terputus saat kami dengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Jaejin-niisan dari arah belakang. Kami-pun menoleh serentak, terlihat dua orang anggota OSIS yang datang mendekat.

"Kepala Sekolah memanggil, ayo kita kekantornya"ucap salah satu diantara mereka kepada Jaejin-niisan.

"Sekarang? Tapi aku sedang bicara dengannya"aku-pun langsung mendelik tajam saat Jaejin-niisan menunjuk diriku.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah ditunggu Kepala Sekolah… Sunbae…"kembali ku tersenyum tipis. Bisa kulihat ekspresi bingung Jaejin-niisan saat mendengar aku memanggilnya Sunbae.

"Ayo Jaejin-ah, dia sudah memanggil dari tadi"Jaejin-niisan-pun langsung berdiri saat tangannya ditarik oleh salah satu Sunbae.

Dan aku hanya bisa diam saat ia sudah melangkah bersama Sunbae OSIS yang lain.

.

Author POV

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Miki duduk, ternyata Minhwan sudah berada disana sejak tadi dan mendengar semuanya. Hatinya gusar saat tahu Jaejin sudah mengakui perasaanya dan tetap menolak Miki. Entah kenapa sejak tahu hal itu, ia menjadi cemas kalau-kalau Miki juga mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang hatinya benar-benar tergerak karena apa yang ia cemaskan terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Minhwan saat ia berdiri dibelakang Miki. Miki yang merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya-pun langsung menoleh. Mata bulatnya terkejut saat melihat salah satu pujaan sekolah berdiri menatapnya.

"Minhwan? Kenapa kau ada disini?"bingung Miki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Minhwan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miki.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa?"Miki semakin bingung dengan kata-kata si pujaan sekolah itu.

"Jaejin Hyung"sahut Minhwan cepat. Bibir Miki-pun merapat, ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika.

"Kau… tahu semuanya ya? Benar juga, kau-kan dekat dengannya. Dia pasti menceritakan hal ini padamu"Miki memalingkan wajahnya dari Minhwan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu perasaan Jaejin Hyung yang sebenarnya-kan…"Minhwan tetap berdiri menatap Miki tanpa bergerak sedikit-pun.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa… hanya saja…"Miki tersenyum kecut. "Rasanya menyedihkan ya…"

Minhwan terhenyak mendengar nada lirih yang keluar dari mulut Miki. Rasa sedih itu seakan menular padanya.

"Mungkin karena aku juga punya masalah lain, ditolak seperti ini membuatku…"Miki tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kembali tertunduk lesu.

Minhwan-pun tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Kira dan Kazu karena sejak tadi ia mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Miki. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis Jepang itu sekarang disaat teman-temannya bersikap acuh dan cintanya-pun ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Aku tidak tahu aku harus apa sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih seperti ini, aku sudah terlanjur tahu semuanya"ucap Minhwan sambil membungkukan badannya dan duduk disamping Miki. Miki tetap diam tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya, Minhwan-pun mengira mungkin Miki sedang menahan tangisnya lagi sekarang.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang-kan.. aku tidak suka melihatmu murung"mendengar hal itu, Miki-pun terkekeh kecil. Ia menoleh kearah Minhwan namun tak sepenuhnya.

"Kata-katamu sama seperti Jaejin-niisan, apa orang sepertiku itu tidak pantas murung ya? Seceria apapun seseorang pasti ada saatnya hatinya melemah juga-kan"senyum tipis Miki.

"Kau bilang kau menganggapku penolongmu-kan?"sahut Minhwan cepat.

"Eh?"

"Apa sekarang aku masih berstatus seperti itu dipikiranmu? Apa aku bisa menghiburmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Minhwan… kau…"

"Ya~ jangan salah paham! Ini ada hubungannya juga dengan Jaejin Hyung-kan, aku tidak mau setelah ini hubunganmu dengan Jaejin Hyung jadi renggang. Jaejin Hyung tidak mau kau menjauhinya setelah dia menolakmu. Sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur menyayangimu seperti adik, kalau sampai kau menjauhinya dan ia ikut bersedih… aah, aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Pasti akan berpengaruh juga kepada Hongki Hyung, Jonghun Hyung dan yang lain"jelas Minhwan yang hanya direspon Miki dengan kerjapan mata.

"Karena itu… kalau kau merasa tidak ada tempat lagi yang bisa kau gunakan untuk meluapkan kesedihanmu. Aku… ada disini…"sekarang Minhwan yang memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membagi kesedihanmu itu padaku. Lagipula aku sudah jadi penolongmu sejak awal-kan.. itu kata-katamu.."sambung Minhwan.

Apapun yang dikatakan Minhwan, Miki merasa itu hanyalah sebuah alasan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan suatu ketulusan dibalik semua ucapan Minhwan. Rasa kecewanya terhadap Jaejin-pun hilang seketika saat Minhwan muncul dihadapannya. Baru saja ia ditolak, namun ia benar-benar merasa tidak apa-apa. Hatinya gusar justru karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya terhadap Minhwan.

"Hmpth.. hahaha"Miki tertawa lepas. Minhwan-pun langsung mendelik kesal kearahnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Haha ada apa dengan Choi Minhwan ini? Kenapa nada bicaranya jadi manis? Hahaha"Miki tak bisa menahan tawanya. Seketika air mata sedih yang mengalir itu terganti menjadi air mata tawa.

"Sepertinya kata-kataku tidak berguna. Baik, aku pergi saja"gerutu Minhwan kesal yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Namun dengan segera Miki menahan tangannya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, aku-kan belum selesai bicara…"ucap Miki dengan nada manja.

"Kau pikir aku terima ditertawakan olehmu, hah?"decak Minhwan kesal.

Miki-pun memainkan matanya agar terlihat lebih memelas lagi. "Maafkan aku… sebenarnya aku hanya terkejut kau bicara seperti itu.."

"Sudah kubilang-kan, aku lakukan ini untuk Jaejin Hyung, bukan kau. Jangan salah paham"balas Minhwan. Miki hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Minhwan. '_Jelas-jelas itu hanya alasanmu. Sepertinya kau memang tulus menghiburku_' –batin Miki-

"Terima Kasih ya…"senyum lebar Miki kepada Minhwan.

."Eh? Kenapa?"bingung Minhwan.

"Karena kata-katamu aku jadi merasa kuat. Itu karena kau membuatku tertawa.. ah, bukan maksudku meledekmu! Hanya saja karena aku tertawa, rasanya beban dihatiku berkurang"sambung Miki.

Minhwan hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa lega. Setidaknya gadis Jepang itu kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan terus-terusan tertawa. Cepat sana minta maaf pada Kazu. Ternyata kau memang serampangan ya, ketahuan juga kalau kau memata-matainya"ucap Minhwan cuek namun penuh arti yang dalam.

Miki-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Minhwan. "Jangan bilang aku serampangan. Iya, aku akan minta maaf"ucap Miki pelan.  
>Sekilas Minhwan menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk menggoda gadis Jepang itu.<br>Begitu juga dengan Miki. Mungkin dia tidak akan lepas dari pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Minhwan, namun justru karena itu ia merasa semakin dekat dengannya.  
>Mungkin saja akan ada hubungan baru yang timbul setelah mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing yang entah kapan akan menampakkan dirinya<p>

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Apa ini? TBC gantung dan hanya update segini! XD *ditimpuk readers**

**Maaf, terpaksa aku hentikan disini karena klo disambung bakal kepanjangan. Jadi aku potong buat next part, jgn marah ya X)**

**.**

**Oh iya, maaf kalau bahasaku membosankan. Aku gk kreatif, kta-kta yg kupakai itu-itu aja (readers ngrasa kn?), pdhl aku udh bca bbrp FF dgn bhasa ringan tp enak dibaca, tp gk tau knp FFku rasanya ttp gk ada kemajuan yah T_T Aaah.. sedikit curhat…**

**.**

**See you in next part! ^^**

**.**

**THANKS A LOT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : Ada (sedikit) NC-17**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Jeongmal Mianhae atas keterlambatannya yang sangat-sangat menyiksa hati(?) *plak**

**Baru sempet aku lanjutin, sebenarnya dari kemarin jg udah ngelanjutin sih, tapi ketiduran mulu (u_u) mohon dimaklumi karena saya gk punya waktu libur *halah*, rumah cm buat tmpat istirahat sementara, tapi aku bkal usaha lbh semangat lagi ^^**

**Thanks A Lot buat readers yang selalu setia menanti cerita ini, big hug for you *bow**

**.**

**Part 22**

**.**  
>***<p>

Jonghun POV

.

_BRAKK!_

Aku terkejut saat seseorang mendobrak pintu studio, seketika nada gitarku menjadi sumbang karena pikiranku pecah.

"Apa-apaan kau?"tanyaku sinis saat melihat siapa orang yang sudah masuk seenaknya dan merusak permainanku.

Bocah jangkung itu menghampiriku dengan tatapan tajam. "Sudah kubilang jangan buat dia menangis kan Hyung"

Aku membuang muka tak mau menanggapi.

"Ubah sikap dinginmu ini Hyung! Apa kau benar-benar tak berperasaan?"aku tersentak saat Seunghyun memaksaku untuk menatapnya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih!"elakku tak terima. Segera saja kutepis tangan jenjangnya dengan kasar dari pundakku.

Kami-pun diam saling menatap selama beberapa menit.

"Padahal aku kira aku bisa percaya padamu.."mata itu masih menatapku tajam. "Tapi kenapa kau membuatnya menangis lagi Hyung…"nadanya mulai menenang.

Aku tetap diam tanpa mau menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Aku juga menyukainya Hyung.. apa kau senang kalau melihat orang yang kau sukai itu menangis? Kalau aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu…"aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. Tentu saja aku pun sama! Bahkan aku yang selama ini bersikap dingin tetap saja merasa bodoh dengan segala tingkah laku ku.

"Baik. Aku akui juga melakukan kesalahan disini"segera kuangkat kembali wajahku dan menatapnya intens saat mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Kazu darimu. Aku hanya… waktu itu aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi.."gumamnya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku-pun mencoba mengerti, pada dasarnya perasaan Seunghyun sama saja sepertiku. Sama-sama bergejolak saat melihatnya dihadapan kami. Tapi mungkin, Seunghyun jauh lebih baik dariku. Setidaknya dia bisa jujur terhadap perasannya seperti itu.

"Hyung… kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu.. kau mau terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Kazu?"ia kembali menatapku tajam. Nada bicaranya mantap menuntut jawabku.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya-kan? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya sebatas teman. Jadi jangan marah padanya Hyung…"ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau masih membuatnya menangis… aku akan merebutnya darimu"

DEG.

"A-Apa kau bilang?"aku mengerenyit heran.

"Sebagai orang yang juga menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus menangis seperti itu. Aku akan merebutnya darimu kalau kau masih belum bisa merubah sifatmu"ucapnya tegas.

"Ya! Song Seunghyun! Kau mencoba mengancamku?"emosiku-pun naik mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat dia menangis lagi Hyung! Aku sudah mempercayakannya padamu!"

Kami-pun kembali diam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku rasa hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Kuharap kau bisa lakukan yang terbaik, kalau tidak.. aku benar-benar akan mengambilnya darimu"Seunghyun-pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi di ruang studio.

Apa itu? Dia bilang dia mau merebut Kazu?

.

***  
>Kazu POV<p>

.

"Kazu-ah.. kenapa minumannya tidak kau habiskan?"tanya Hyunmi bingung saat melihat gelas _Cappucino_-ku yang masih penuh. Xia Mei dan Sohee ikut menatapku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa"jawabku seadanya, sementara mataku tak menatap mereka. Tidak ada gairah untuk melakukan apapun saat ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Jonghun waktu itu, dia… tidak benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan ini-kan.

"Kau tidak enak badan ya?"Xia Mei memeggang pundakku dengan lembut. Namun tetap saja aku enggan menoleh, perasaanku sekarang tidak menentu. Terasa rapuh dan kapan saja aku bisa menangis. Aku tidak mau wajahku yang seperti ini dilihat oleh mereka.

"Aku pulang duluan ya"ucapku singkat dan segera bangkit dari kursiku.

"Ka-Kazu..!"kudengar mereka memanggilku namun aku tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkan _café_ ini.

Langkah kaki-ku pun gontai tanpa tujuan. Pulang ke rumah? Rasanya lebih baik aku tidak punya rumah. Bukan hanya masalah Jonghun yang mengganggu pikiranku, tapi juga Kira dan Miki.

beberapa hari ini kami tidak saling tegur, rasa kesal dan bersalah pun masih tersisa dihatiku, ingin sekali hubungan kami kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi… aku pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperbaikinya. (T_T)

_Drrrt Drrt Drrt_

Kurasakan getaran Handphone dalam kantung celanaku, aku pun mengambil benda kecil itu dengan rasa malas. Namun mataku membelalak lebar saat kulihat nama yang tertera dilayar Handphoneku.

_Jonghun's Calling_

"Ha-halo?"segera saja kuangat telepon darinya.

"Studio?"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Alunan gitar yang sendu memenuhi tiap sudut ruang studio berukuran sedang ini. Sang pelantun musik pun tak kalah berekspresi sendu saat memainkan instrument kesayangannya.

Beban yang berputar dipikiran Jonghun sang _Guitarist_ membuatnya terdiam murung dan lebih memilih untuk melupakan perasaannya pada musik.

"J-Jonghun…"pria tampan itu pun mendangak saat telinganya merespon panggilan dari seseorang.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat seorang gadis Jepang yang tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ng.. masuklah.."ucap Jonghun pelan seraya menyuruh gadis itu agar lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Kazu nama gadis itu, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menuruti perkataan Jonghun.

"Duduklah…"ujar Jonghun lagi sambil mempersilahkan Kazu untuk duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapannya.

SIING.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Bahkan keduanya tidak menatap satu sama lain.

Jonghun memetik-metik gitarnya asal dengan suara pelan, sedangkan Kazu hanya menunduk diam memikirkan keberadaannya sekarang.

"J-Jonghun…"akhirnya gadis Jepang itu pun angkat bicara. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Aku… maafkan kata-kataku waktu itu…"

Jonghun tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap lurus kearah gitar klasik kesayangannya sambil terus memainkan senar itu tanpa ritme.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Seunghyun… dia memang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku…"Kazu berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna kata-katanya.

"Aku.. hanya mencintaimu…"

Jemari Jonghun berhenti memainkan senarnya. Namun tubuhnya tetap diam, wajahnya tak sedikit pun menoleh kearah gadis Jepang yang sedang menatapnya lirih.

"Aku serius… aku hanya mencintaimu Jonghun. Kata-katamu kemarin.. kau tidak serius kan?"tanya Kazu takut-takut. Berharap bisa mendapat jawaban pasti dari sang _kekasih_.

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"kali ini giliran Kazu yang terdiam dan Jonghun yang angkat bicara.

"Aku… bukankah aku juga salah? Selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu kan…"hanya bibir tipisnya yang bergerak, Jonghun masih belum mau menatap Kazu.

"Aku hanya… aah.. bagaimana cara mengatakannya…"Jonghun mulai terlihat gusar.

"Jonghun…"Kazu pun tak bisa bicara apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba saja Jonghun beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mengambil gitar kemudian naik keatas panggung kecil. Duduk santai didepan _mic_ sambil memangku gitar kesayangannya itu.

(nb : bayangin Jonghun nyanyi _Even Your Tears_)

_I don't know, but now I can understand_

_The reason why you are here right now_

_Don't think I'm always a child_

_It's not just your world that's dark_

_Little by little, every part of me is going to your side_

_Can you take just one step forward for me?_

_Don't say anything_

_What else do we need? When it's you and me_

_I feel so small because I have nothing to give you_

_Don't cry my dear, I love you, even your tears_

Hati Kazu pun tergerak. Sekalipun lirik itu mengatakan untuk tidak menangis, namun entah kenapa air matanya justru tumpah mendengar bait-bait lirik yang dilontarkan oleh Jonghun.

_Little by little, every part of me is going to your side_

_Can you just take one step forward for me?_

_Don't say anything_

_What else do we need? When it's you and me_

_I feel so small because I have nothing to give you_

_Don't cry my dear, I love you, even your tears_

"Jonghun…."Kazu semakin terhenyak mendengar nyanyiannya. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Jonghun akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

_What else do we need? When it's you and me_

_I feel so small because I have nothing to give you_

_Don't cry my dear_

_I love you_

_Even your tears_

Nyanyian pun berhenti. Jonghun menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya diatas gitar. Enggan menoleh kearah orang yang ia berikan nyanyiannya.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna karena tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu…"gumam Jonghun pelan.

"Mungkin aku yang bodoh karena sudah seenaknya memaksamu untuk menuruti permintaanku…"

Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Kazu… maafkan aku…"

GREP.

Jonghun terperangah saat tubuhnya didekap erat dari arah belakang. Hanya syaraf matanya yang bergerak, membuat kedua bola mata tajam itu membelalak lebar.

Sedangkan bagian tubuh yang lain seperti mati rasa, tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Ia rasakan sesuatu membasahi pundak kirinya. Tempat Kazu membenamkan wajahnya dan menangis terisak disana.

"Jangan katakan hal itu… aku yang salah… aku pun terlalu menuntutmu untuk bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku…"tangis Kazu dengan suara yang meredam.

Hati Jonghun sungguh mencelos mendengar kata-kata tegar dari sang kekasih. Padahal ia sudah menyakitinya sampai seperti itu, namun Kazu tetap merasa seolah dirinya yang salah.

"Jangan menangis…"tangan kirinya pun mulai bergerak, mengusap lembut rambut halus milik Kazu. Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya perlahan dan membalikkan badannya berhadapan dengan Kazu.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri…"ucap Jonghun seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata Kazu.

"Kazu.. Aku mencintaimu"

Hati Kazu pun terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari Jonghun. Pengakuan yang selama ini ia nantikan tanpa tahu kapan bisa ia dengar. Pengakuan yang hampir saja ia anggap mati dalam angan-angannya.

"Jonghun…"

Wajah Jonghun kini tersipu malu. Semburat merah mewarnai hampir seluruh kulit wajahnya.

"Kau… mengerti arti lagu yang kubawakan tadi kan? Lagu itu lebih menjelaskan perasaanku dibanding kata-kata singkatku barusan"ucap Jonghun seolah ingin melupakan pengakuanya karena malu.

Sedangkan Kazu yang mendengar hanya tersenyum tipis walau air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti… kenapa malah tersenyum?"gerutu Jonghun.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti.. kalau aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak akan memelukmu seperti ini…"ucap Kazu seraya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jonghun.

"Tapi aku lebih suka pengakuan singkatmu barusan… bagiku… itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya…"senyum Kazu sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jonghun.

"Kazu… lupakan kata-kataku kemarin.. aku hanya tersulut emosi. Mulai kedepannya… ajari aku agar aku bisa lebih jujur dari ini…"pinta Jonghun yang langsung mendapat anggukan mantap dari Kazu.

"Aku pun tidak mau mengingatnya.. aku sangat mencintai _Mr. Cassanova_ yang satu ini…"senyum Kazu lagi.

"_Mr. Cassanova_? Kau menganggapku seperti itu?"Jonghun tersenyum jahil.

"Memang benar kan. _Mr. Cassanova_ yang disukai para gadis…"Kazu pun mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersikap enggan menatap kearah Jonghun.

"Baik-baik.. mulai sekarang _Mr. Cassanova_ ini hanya ingin fokus dengan kekasihnya.."ledek Jonghun sambil mencubiti pipi Kazu.

"Hey, tatap aku…"Jonghun pun (agak) memaksa Kazu agar kembali menatapnya. Namun Kazu masih cemberut dan bersikap enggan walau kini ia sudah mau menatap Jonghun.

CUP.

Tanpa aba-aba Jonghun pun menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kazu. Membuat gadis Jepang itu terperangah tak percaya.

Lama… dan Jonghun mulai melumat bibir Kazu. Kazu yang awalnya hanya bisa terdiam, mulai terjebak oleh sensasi yang diberikan Jonghun.

"Mmmmpth…"

Sampai akhirnya Kazu sudah bisa membalas apa yang dilakukan Jonghun kepadanya. Bibir mereka kini saling bertautan dengan mesranya. Membuat _deep kiss_ yang terkesan romatis.

.

Kazu POV

.

"Miki tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?"kagetku saat mendengar penjelasan dari Jonghun.

Ia pun menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu dan Seunghyun. Aku rasa… dia berusaha menjaga rahasia karena takut aku marah padamu…"jelas Jonghun.

"Dia itu sangat menyayangimu… dia yang memberitahuku kalau kau mencintaiku, dia juga yang bilang padaku supaya aku bisa akur denganmu. Dia pasti sangat memikirkanmu"

Kata-kata Jonghun sungguh meresap dihatiku. Ternyata benar… aku pun tidak pernah berpikir kalau Miki akan berbuat seperti itu pada temannya sendiri. Aku tahu Miki bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Dia melakukan hal itu karena ia memikirkanku..

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikan secepatnya.. kalian itu teman dekat kan? Bagaimana bisa _perang dingin_ seperti ini…"lagi-lagi ucapan Jonghun membuatku tersadar.

"Baik…"

.

***  
>Author POV<p>

.

Minggu ini Wonbin mengajak Kira untuk berkencan. Sejak acara ulang tahun MyeoungDam, mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Wonbin pun belum sempat menjelaskan kepada Kira, alasan mengapa ia tidak tampil diatas panggung saat penutupan.

"Selamat pagi"sapa Wonbin ramah saat ia sudah berdiri disamping Kira. Kira pun menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Ehm.. selamat pagi.."balas Kira dengan senyum tipis dan nada bicara pelan.

Sebenarnya Wonbin pun tahu soal masalah yang sedang dihadapi kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu kalau ketiga gadis Jepang itu sedang tidak bertegur sapa satu sama lain, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Wonbin pun langsung mengajak Kira bermain ditaman hiburan. Berharap kekasihnya itu bisa sedikit ceria. Namun sepertinya ia harus berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan niat baiknya itu.

.

***  
>Wonbin POV<p>

.

Apapun sudah kuusahakan, aku berusaha membuatnya tersenyum tapi sepertinya hati itu memang tidak disini. Walaupun dia bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja namun aku bisa melihat yang sesungguhnya.

Masalah dengan cintanya, masalah dengan temannya, tak kubayangkan seberapa kalutnya dia sekarang.

"Kita pulang saja ya"sahutku.

"Eh? K-kenapa?"tanyanya spontan dan menoleh kearahku.

"Tidak apa-apa.. sepertinya kau memang tidak ada semangat hari ini.."senyumku tipis. Kira pun kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa.. ayo kita pulang"aku pun langsung menggandeng tangannya dan mengantarnya sampai dirumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. Tangannya masih kugenggam tapi mulut kami hanya diam. Kira pun masih memalingkan wajahnya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Baik, kita sampai.."ucapku saat kami sudah sampai didepan tangga menuju rumahnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam, mentari cerah telah berganti dengan awan kelam nan sendu. Terlebih hanya kami berdua dijalanan komplek ini, tak terlihat orang lain yang melintas.

"Maafkan aku karena telah merusak acara hari ini…"gumam Kira pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya mengajakmu kencan padahal kau sedang tidak ingin"sahutku.

"Tidak.. seharusnya aku bisa menghargai ajakanmu.."

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kau masuk kerumah dan istirahat"senyumku.

Namun ia tak melangkah maju. Justru kembali membalikkan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk kini menatapku serius.

"Wonbin.. ada yang ingin kukatakan…"tanda Tanya besar pun muncul dibenakku.

"Ehm.. ya.. katakan saja.."

Sekali lagi Kira memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya cemas, apa hal yang akan ia katakan bisa menjadi sesuatu yang serius? Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebaknya..

"Wonbin maafkan aku"

"Ng?"

"Aku… menyukai orang lain…"

Diam.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Maafkan aku… aku tahu hal ini pasti sangat menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi aku hanya ingin jujur padamu…"lanjut Kira.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya…"

"Eh?"Kira pun terdiam kaku menatapku.

"Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya… hatimu tidak ada padaku kan.."aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Wonbin…."

"Tenang saja.."aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku pun menginginkan kebahagiaanmu, kalau memang seperti ini jadinya… tidak apa-apa.."hatiku serasa dirujam oleh ribuan jarum. Mulut dan perasaan ini tidak sejalan, sakit.. sangat sakit tapi aku harus mengakuinya. Ini demi kebahagiaan orang yang kucintai juga kan?

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menyuruh Eybin untuk merebutku darimu, karena aku akan berusaha melepaskan dirimu sendiri.."

"Bahkan kau tahu itu semua…."

"Aku.. mendengar pembicaraanmu waktu itu.."ucapku pelan.

Suasana pun kembali hening sesaat.

"Aku mengerti kau sedang banyak pikiran.. aku harap kau bisa segera berbaikan dengan teman-temanmu.. aku juga berharap kau bisa bahagia dengan orang yang kau sukai.."

"Kenapa…?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini saja…? Padahal kau yang disakiti.. kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja.."air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau punya hak untuk mencampakkanku.. seharusnya begitu… tapi kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya walaupun kau sudah tahu semuannya..? Wonbin-ah kenapa..?"ia pun menangis. Menangis dan menatapku lirih.

"Kira…."

"Kau berhak memutuskanku karena aku yang jahat padamu! Campakan saja aku yang sudah banyak menyakitimu! Aku hanya gadis tidak berguna yang tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.. bahkan teman-temanku sendiri.."ia semakin terisak. Kali ini ia tidak kuat lagi menahan emosinya. Ia menangis kencang dihadapanku.

Aku pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap pundaknya. Berusaha agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

"Aku…. Buruk kan…."tangisnya lagi.

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak mau melihat gadis ini menangis.. terlebih lagi menangis karena masalahnya.

"Harusnya aku lakukan itu kan… memutuskanmu…"ucapku pelan.

"Tapi… melihat kondisimu sekarang… bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya…"

Tangisannya pun semakin menjadi. Kubiarkan ia meluapkan semuanya kepadaku, tidak apa asalkan dia bisa tenang.

"Wonbin… maafkan aku…"

Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Hatiku sakit tiap kali mengingat pernyataannya, ia sudah mengakuinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku.

Sungguh sakit bukan?

Tapi… tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tenang kalau tidak melihatnya bahagia

Lebih baik melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia walaupun hal itu menyakiti diri kita sendiri…

.

.

Hongki POV

.

.

"Wonbin… maafkan aku…"

Ia menangis disana. Menangis dalam dekapan Wonbin.

Aku pun hanya bisa diam melihat pemandangan ini. Aku tak menyangka akan benar-benar bertemu dengannya disini. Padahal niatku hanya ingin melihat tempat tinggalnya, tak kusangka aku sudah melihatnya menangis dalam dekapan Wonbin saat aku tiba disini.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan…?

_NYUT_

Ini menyakitkan.

Ia bahkan bisa menangis seperti itu didekapan Wonbin. Wonbin pastilah orang yang sangat ia butuhkan. Aku tidak akan percaya dengan kata-katanya yang bilang bahwa Kira menyukai orang lain.

Bukankah ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Kira tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mungkin kau memang pantas untuknya. Ia butuh tempat yang mau menampung kesedihannya seperti ini.

Bukanka kau orang yang tepat?

_Kalau bertengkar seperti ini, bagaimana bisa impian kita terwujud?_

Dulu.. kau pun selalu jadi orang yang mau menampung kesedihanku

Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi sekarang sebelum hati ini terasa lebih sakit lagi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu, aku terlanjur mencintainya.

Apa mungkin aku bisa bertahan menahan rasa sakit ini?

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Semoga Readers masih menanti cerita ini T_T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC TINGKAT DEWA! Jadi jgn heran klo ada yg ngerasa ill feel sama karakter cast disini yang sungguh jauh sama aslinya. Jeongmal mianhae klo udh ngerusak image anak-anak FTI T_T**

**.**

**Part 23**

**.**  
>Author POV<p>

.

"Heuh…"Miki mendesah pelan. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang, terlebih lagi saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya pada Minhwan. Walaupun ditolak oleh Jaejin yang notabene adalah orang yang sukainya, namun hal itu tidak membuat perasaan janggal sedikit pun dihati Miki. Justru perasaannya bergejolak saat melihat Minhwan.

_Ada apa denganku? Dan kenapa dengan Minhwan?_ –batin Miki-

Miki pun mengambil gelas dan meraih gagang kulkas untuk mengambil air. Namun tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan lainnya tepat saat ia memeggang gagang kulkas tersebut.

"Ng?"Kazu ikut terkesiap saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Miki yang juga salah tingkah. Keduanya pun diam sejenak sambil memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

"S-Silahkan duluan..:ucap Miki pelan seraya mempersilahkan Kazu untuk membuka kulkas terlebih dahulu. Kazu pun tak langsung mendengar kata-kata Miki karena hatinya yang masih terkejut.

Merasa tak ada respon, Miki pun memberanikan diri untuk melirik kearah sahabatnya itu. Dan tak disangka Kazu juga sedang melihat kearahnya.

"A-Ada apa?"tanya Miki dengan ragu. Kazu pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan kembali wajahnya sejenak.

"Aku.. sudah dengar dari Jonghun.."

"Ng?"

"Miki.."Kazu menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Maafkan aku.."

DEG

"Eh? Ma-Maaf?"mata Miki membulat sempurna saat mendengar kalimat tersebut m=keluar dari mulut Kazu.

"Iya, maafkan aku karena aku sudah menuduhmu yang macam-macam. Sebenarnya aku pun tahu kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, tapi.. waktu itu aku hanya terlalu emosi"jelas Kazu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kazu.. kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Seharusnya itu aku, maaf karena aku terlalu ikut campur masalahmu.."Miki pun ikut menundukkan kepala bahkan ia membungkukan badannya didepan Kazu. Dan dengan cepat Kazu mengangkat kembali wajah Miki.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau berbuat seperti itu karena kau mengkhawatirkanku. Itu sudah sifatmu.."

Tiba-tiba saja segelintir air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata besar Miki. Kata-kata Kazu sungguh membuat hatinya mencelos lega, terharu, sekaligus bahagia.

"Sekarang kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Aku sudah tidak punya masalah dengan Jonghun karena itu kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi"senyum Kazu yang juga rasanya ingin ikut menangis melihat airmata Miki.

"Kazu…"sementara Miki masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

"Tolong.. maafkan aku juga"tiba-tiba sebuah suara ikut menyahut diantara obrolan mereka. Miki dan Kazu pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Maaf karena aku terlalu egois pada kalian. Aku selalu bersikap seolah aku yang punya masalah paling berat dan tidak mau memikirkan perasaan kalian"lanjut Kira yang ternyata sudah mendengar percakapan Kazu-Miki sejak tadi.

"Kira…"

Kira pun melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahan kalau harus perang dingin seperti ini. Aku.. masih butuh kalian"dan Kira pun akhirnya mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya. Membuat hati Kazu dan Miki ikut tergerak bersamaan.

"Benar juga.. perang dingin dengan alasan bodoh, haha"Miki terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi.. kita sudah baikan sekarang?"senyum Kazu sambil melirik kearah kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian.

Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Kira dan Miki. Namun satu anggukan mantap dan senyum lebar sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kazu pun merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan langsung memeluk Kira dan Miki. Yah.. itulah Kazu, dialah yang paling suka memeluk diantara ketiganya, terlebih lagi itu adalah pelukan untuk sahabatnya sendiri.

_Selalu bersama, Memikirkan satu sama lain, Saling membutuhkan_

_Itu kan yang namanya Sahabat?_

_._

_._

Kira POV

.

Kini aku sudah berbaikan dengan Kazu dan Miki, tak ada masalah lagi dengan teman-temanku. Dan sekarang aku pun harus segera menyelesaikan masalahku yang lain sebelum _ego_ dan sikap ini semakin menyakiti orang-orang yang kusayangi.

"Wonbin.. bagaimana sekarang?"tanyaku ragu kepada Wonbin yang kini sedang duduk disampingku. Aku memang sengaja memanggilnya untuk bicara berdua dan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menyukaiku.. tidak apa.."senyum tipis Wonbin. Hatiku pun terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat senyum pahit itu. Wonbin terlalu baik padaku dan sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu diri sudah menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Hem.. sudah kubilang, aku pun tidak mau memaksamu. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia"ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Semoga kau cepat mendapat wanita yang lebih baik dari pada aku"sahutku pelan saat tiba-tiba saja pikiranku melayang pada Eybin. Mungkin Wonbin memang lebih pantas bersama gadis seperti Eybin yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Hha kenapa bicaramu jadi seperti itu? Seperti kau wanita yang buruk saja"Wonbin terkekeh kecil.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dengan kepala tertunduk. "Kau yang baik ini.. sudah sepantasnya mendapat cinta yang tulus, bukan dengan gadis sepertiku.."

"Kira.."tiba-tiba saja Wonbin menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku diliputi perasaan yang bergejolak.

"Maaf aku lancang memelukmu, tapi izinkan aku untuk seperti ini sebentar"bisiknya lembut. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, sudah sepantasnya aku begitu setelah apa yang kulakukan sungguh menyakitinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau buruk, aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau.."bisiknya lagi. "Walaupun bukan aku orangnya, tapi aku kagum pada cintamu.. kau berani jujur seperti ini demi cintamu yang sesungguhnya.. kau gadis yang hebat Kira"

Aku benar-benar terharu dengan kata-katanya. Mungkin aku memang bodoh karena tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki seperti ini, tapi cintaku hanya untuk Hongki. Aku yang tahu perasaanku, namun walau begitu.. aku menyanyangi orang ini.

Wonbin pun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Dan kini mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Walaupun kita berpisah sekarang aku bahagia.. setidaknya aku _pernah memilikimu_"ucap Wonbin dengan senyum hangatnya.

Aku pun mengangguk malu. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup.

"Kalau begitu.. aku pergi duluan Won-, ah.. apa aku masih boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku memang mengharapkan seperti itu"

Aku pun kembali mengangguk menanggapi ucapannya. Sebelum pergi, aku membungkukan badan terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum padanya.

_Terima Kasih atas cintamu selama ini_

_Walau kau bukan orang yang kucintai, tapi kau sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi diriku_

_Wonbin-ah, daisuki ne_

.

.

Author POV

.

Eybin melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati pria yang sedang termenung sendiri dibangku itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat ekspresi sendu dari sang pujaan hati.

"Tidak apa-apa kah kau bicara seperti itu..?"tanya Eybin pelan pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah Wonbin. Eybin telah mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Kira dan kini ia tahu bahwa kedua makhluk itu sudah tak punya _hubungan khusus_ lagi sekarang.

"Sunbae.. bukankah kau sangat mencintainya? Hatimu pasti sangat sakit kan.."ucap Eybin lagi.

Wonbin yang sedari tadi menatap tanpa objek pun langsung menoleh kearah Eybin dan tersenyum.

"Karena itu aku bilang dia hebat. Bisa jujur terhadap perasaannya, sedangkan aku.. terus saja berbohong seperti ini.."senyum pahit Wonbin.

Hati Eybin semakin mencelos mendengar kata-kata pilu dari sang pujaan hati. Ia tahu, Wonbin yang sebenarnya tidak akan bilang _bahagia_ karena _sempat memiliki_ Kira. Dia tidak akan kuat berkata seperti itu. Namun Wonbin mengusahakannya, ia tahu Wonbin pasti memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tegar seperti itu.

"Sunbae.. kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Eybin yang kini menatap lirih Wonbin.

"Eybin-ah"panggil Wonbin tiba-tiba. Eybin pun langsung menyahut pelan.

"Dia bilang aku pantas mendapat wanita yang lebih baik. Namun aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang.."

NYUT.

Hati Eybin sakit begitu mendengar ucapan Wonbin. Ia tahu, saat ini Wonbin pasti masih sangat mencintai Kira. _Apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk memiliki hatimu Sunbae?_ –batin Eybin-

"Kau pikir siapa wanita yang akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya?"Eybin pun langsung terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan Wonbin barusan.

_Aku Sunbae. Aku mencintaimu seperti kau mencintainya, bahkan mungkin lebih._ –batin Eybin-

"Ehm.. hha, lupakan pertanyaanku barusan"kini Wonbin pun tertawa.

"Aku harus kembali kekelas. Aku duluan ya"senyum Wonbin yang langsung beranjak dari kursi. Namun baru selangkah, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Eybin.

"Walaupun acara MyoungDam sudah selesai, kalau kau mau memintaku untuk mengajarimu lagi.. katakan saja ya. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersamamu"dan Wonbin pun langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Eybin yang terkesiap dengan kata-katanya.

.

.

Kira POV

.

Kususuri jalan setapak taman ini sendiri. Masalah dengan Kazu dan Miki selesai, urusanku dengan Wonbin pun.. selesai.

Lalu apa sekarang? Hongki?

"Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau dia mencintaiku?"

_Aku akan melupakanmu_

NYUT

"Bodoh. Apa dengan menyatakan perasaan sekarang maka dia akan bahagia? Kau sudah menyakitinya sampai seperti itu, dia pantas membencimu Kira"umpatku pada diri sendiri.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Perasaan ini melunjak tiap kali aku mengingatnya. Mengapa cinta itu sungguh rumit?

DEG

Aku terdiam saat kulihat seseorang didepan sana. Sama seperti sore itu, dia hanya duduk diam disana sendiri.

"Hongki.."

.

.

Hongki POV

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Melupakannya terlalu sulit. Katakan perasaanku sekali lagi? Jangan bodoh Hongki, dia milik orang lain dan dia menyukai orang lain, bukan dirimu.

Sigh…

Mengapa cinta itu begitu rumit?

SAT

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menggantungkan sesuatu dileherku dari arah belakang.

"Maaf.. bagaimanapun juga kalung ini milikmu"

Aku tersentak. Aku tahu suara ini. Kenapa dia ada disini..? Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sudah kubilang kan.. buang benda ini. Kenapa kau masih saja menyimpannya.."ucapku dingin.

"Tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa? Kau merasa bersalah? Sudah kubilang hutangmu padaku sudah lunas, leherku sudah sembuh. Kau tidak perlu lagi untuk-"

"Aku tidak bisa membuang benda yang diberikan oleh orang yang kusayangi"

DEG

"K-Kau.. bilang apa barusan?"apa aku salah dengar? Rasanya jantungku berhenti sesaat mendengar ucapannya.

"Hongki aku.. mencintaimu"

HENING

Sekarang apa lagi? Lebih baik aku tidak punya telinga dari pada harus dipermainkan oleh pendengaranku sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku, eoh?"

Aku masih terdiam.

"Maaf karena aku yang terlalu bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu. Aku pun tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri.. tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu.. hanya Lee Hongki"

"…"

"Baiklah.. kau memang pantas untuk membenciku, kau juga pantas melupakanku karena aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Tapi aku mohon.. ijinkan aku untuk tetap menyimpan kalung ini. Ini adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagiku, dan aku kembalikan pasangannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa membuangnya, kalau kau mau membuangnya.. jangan lakukan itu dihadapanku"

"…"

"Ehm.. terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan ucapanku. Mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang.. selamat tinggal"

NYUT

Mencintaiku? Apa benar ucapanmu itu? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Bisakah aku berharap sekali lagi kalau ini memang kenyataan?

GREP

Kudekap erat tubuh gadis yang sangat kucintai ini sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Melupakanmu huh? Kau pikir itu mudah.."bisikku tajam ditelinganya sedangkan ia tak bergeming.

"Sial.. apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila seperti ini padamu?"

"Hongki.."

"Katakan sekali lagi kalimat yang sudah membuatku bungkam tadi"

"Hongki.. aku mencintaimu"

DEG

Kali ini memang kenyataan kan? Aku yakin telingaku tidak sedang mempermainkan perasaanku sekarang. Otakku tidak lagi berangan akan mimpi ini.

Kurenggangkan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat ketulusan tersirat dari mata manik yang nampak ingin menangis itu.

"Maafkan aku.. aku memang tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu sekarang setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu, tapi.. aku ingin kau tahu bahwa inilah perasanku yang sesungguhnya.."dan sebutir air mata pun mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Hongki maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan lupakan-"

CUP

Kukecup bibir manisnya agar ia tidak meracau lagi. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun selain kata-kata itu.

"Hong.. mmppppth.."

" Jangan katakan apapun lagi selain kau mencintaiku"kutatap wajahnya dalam. Kulihat semburat merah mewarnai seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku hanya takut.. setelah ini kau tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Apa aku bisa mempercayai hal ini?"

"Hongki-ah"dan Kira pun mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. Membuat terperangah diam melihatnya.

"Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku? Aku pun takut, aku takut kalau ternyata kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku"ucapnya.

"Kucoba melupakanmu seperti apapun aku tidak bisa. Aku.. terlalu mencintaimu"kali ini kudekap tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari pada tubuhku.

"Hongki-ah.."

Tak ada kata-kata lain lagi. Cukup seperti ini, kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Apa ini akhir dari penantianku? Tuhan.. terima kasih karena telah membawanya kepadaku.

.

.

Miki POV

.

DEG

Aku terdiam kaku dihadapannya. Laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini keberadaannya menjadi aneh dipikiranku. Choi Minhwan.

"Ng?"ia menatapku heran. Tentu saja, mungkin ia merasa aneh dengan sikapku yang langsung membatu begitu menabrak tubuhnya saat kami berpapasan barusan.

"H-Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Bukumu jatuh.."ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang jatuh tepat dibawah kakiku.

Merasa tak kurespon, ia pun segera membungkukan badannya dan mengambil buku itu.

Hey, Miki no Bakka!

"Ma-maaf..! Biar aku saja.."ucapku terbata-bata yang segera ikut membungkukkan badanku, dan..

DEG

Bukannya mengambil bukuku tapi aku malah menggenggam tangannya. Ya! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Miki?

"Ma-maaf..!"aku pun segera mengambil bukuku dan berlari meninggalkannya yang sepertinya masih menatapku bingung.

"Aish, bodohnya aku! Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku waktu itu. Tapi kenapa harus berpapasan dijalan seperti ini, aku belum siaaaap"racauku tak jelas. Aku pun tak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Hah.."kusandarkan tubuhku didinding koridor. Kurasakan debaran jantung yang tidak biasanya. Wajahku pun memanas.

_Aku kenapa?_

.

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Ada apa dengannya?"heranku saat ia tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkanku. Aku masih terdiam dan masih saja merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya membekas dibalik sentuhannya tadi.

Kutatap tanganku.

Ada yang aneh. Sebenarnya aku pun tadi sempat terkejut saat ia menggenggam tanganku. Apa dia sengaja? Ah, aku kepikiran lagi dengannya.

Sial, ada apa denganku? Ini semua gara-gara Jaejin Hyung!

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Kubuka layar flip-topku Handphoneku. Satu pesan masuk dan raut wajahku berubah seketika saat kulihat nama pengirimnya.

_Rapat hari ini sukses. Dan sahabat Appa ingin bertemu dengamu. Appa tunggu dirumah, ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan_.

Kututup kembali layar flip-top itu dengan cuek. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Bosan.. aku ingin bermain.."dengan segera kubuka lagi layar flip-topku berniat untuk menghubungi Jonghun Hyung dan Hongki Hyung.

"Hyung, apa kau ada waktu? Kita sudah lama tidak ke klub"ucapku saat Jonghun Hyung sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Ia pun bicara padaku.

"Oh.. baik, aku mengerti. Aku harap hubungan kalian semakin baik"senyumku tipis dan aku pun memutuskan teleponku dengan Jonghun Hyung. Aku lupa, sekarang hubungan Jonghun Hyung dan gadis Jepang itu sudah membaik. Aku pun bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Jonghun Hyung. Sepertinya ia bahagia sekali.

Aku pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Hongki Hyung. Namun beberapa kali pun ku _dial_, ia tetap tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sedang apa dia?

Hah, sepertinya orang-orang sedang sibuk. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Jaejin Hyung karena yang tahu soal klub hanya kami bertiga.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Kubuka kembali layar flip-topku

_Appa benar-benar menunggumu malam ini Minhwan. Cepat pulang_

"Ck, ini sudah sore. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri!"dan aku pun kembali mengabaikan pesan dari Appa. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan koridor yang mulai sepi ini.

_Kau pergi ke klub? Minhwan ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau mencari wanita? Untuk apa kau mencari wanita-wanita seperti itu? Banyak wanita berpendidikan tinggi yang sudah Appa pilihkan untukmu tapi malah kau tolak!_

Heuh, apa seleraku memang serendah itu? Kalau begitu, pikiranmu juga rendah. Kau pikir orang-orang hanya bisa bersatu dengan yang sederajat. Ck, aku benci pikiran seperti itu.

"Hah.. klub.. klub.. siapa Noona yang sudah menungguku disana?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Sumpah makin gak jelas ini cerita! Aiih~ tolong dikritik bagian mana yang jelek, sepertinya semuanya. Aigoo, saya sedang mood swing. Semoga next part lebih bagus dari ini. Jeongmal Gomawo *bow***

**.**

**kiri devil : wah, ada yg review lagi ^^ jeongmal gomawo~ ne, aku gk masalah. Klo emg ffnya bgus mah pantes direview, tp klo ffnya kurang ya emg pntes jg jrg review. So, gwenchana ^^**

**keyla : yah.. mgkn krn jrg ada primadonna disini =.= dn jrg ada yg suka OC, tp emg critaku jg si yang kurang. Yowh~ gomawo sarannya, tp ini blum tamat, jadi masih harus aku lanjut ^^v  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Maaf kalau saya menambah konflik lagi. Jadi kaya sinetron yah! Tapi ini Konflik buat penyelesaian kok, mohon dimaklumi otak amatir saya.. makanya ceritanya jadi gak jelas gini *bow**

**.**

**.**

**Part 24**

**.**

**.**  
>Minhwan POV<p>

.

"Hyung, apa kau butuh ini?"tanyaku pada Jonghun Hyung sembari menyodorkan buku tentang pribahasa.

Jonghun Hyung pun mengambil buku itu dari tanganku dan membacanya beberapa lembar.

"Hmm... bagaimana menurutmu Hong-.. ya! Dimana kau?"seru Jonghun Hyung saat menyadari kalau Hongki Hyung tidak ada bersama kami.

"Tadi dia bilang mau menyusul Kira.. mereka pergi kesebelah sana"ucap Kazu sambil menunjukkan arahnya.

"Ash.. dia itu. Kita kesana"ujar Jonghun Hyung cepat dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kazu supaya ia mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku pun hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini kami memang pergi ke Toko Buku bersama-sama. Aku pun tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

Yah.. kurasa mereka hanya mencari alasan untuk berkencan. Jonghun Hyung dengan Kazu dan Hongki Hyung dengan Kira.

Dasar pasangan baru.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini, dan untuk apa mengajakku juga?"gumamku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Aku pun berbalik arah, memutuskan untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri.

"Ng?"kulihat dia duduk sendiri disana. Kalau Jonghun dan Hongki Hyung saja bisa mengajakku ditengah kencan mereka, maka Kazu dan Kira pun bisa mengajak Miki ikut bersama mereka.

Kudekati gadis Jepang yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih buku itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"E-eh?"ia langsung terkejut saat melihatku. Lagi, ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya.

"A-ah.. kau.. kukira kau bersama dengan yang lain.."ucapnya pelan tanpa menatapku.

"Kau pikir aku mau jadi serangga pengganggu diantara mereka"balasku santai.

"Oh.. benar juga. Aku juga tidak mau, karena itu aku kesini"ucapnya dan tetap tidak menatapku seperti sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Matanya pun semakin melirik kearah buku yang lebih jauh. Dan langkahnya mengikuti untuk menjauhiku. Apa anak ini sedang menghindariku?

"Tunggu"kuraih tangannya sebelum ia semakin menjauh.

Bisa kurasakan ia langsung terdiam kaku saat aku menahannya. Ia pun berbalik arah menghadapku.

Tanpa basa-basi aku semakin memperpendek jarak kami. Dilorong buku yang sepi ini, hanya ada kami berdua. Jarak antara kami pun mungkin tidak sampai 10cm.

"Mi-Minan.."wajahnya terlihat gugup.

Aku pun semakin mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

"Aku…"

.

.

Kira POV

.

_Walaupun kita berpisah sekarang aku bahagia.. setidaknya aku pernah memilikimu_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kata-kata itu tetap saja melekat dalam otakku. Membuat pikiranku tidak tenang walau aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau.

"Wonbin-ah.."gumamku pelan.

"Kira?"

Aku pun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang kukenal memanggil namaku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hongki berdiri menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?"tanyanya yang kini sudah berada dihadapanku.

Aku pun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada"

"Hm? Oh.. kau kan memang suka menyendiri. Dasar… tapi lain kali ajaklah aku! Masa kau tega meninggalkanku melihat kemesraan Jonghun dan Kazu"gerutu Hongki sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku hanya diam. Orang yang kucintai ada dihadapanku, apa yang kumau ada dihadapanku. Tapi kenapa aku belum bisa tenang?

"Kalau aku mengajakmu, itu namanya bukan menyendiri, tapi mendua"sahutku ketus. Aku berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu sekarang. Mungkin saja hatiku yang belum bisa beradaptasi.

GREP

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hongki mendekapku dengan erat.

"Cara bicaramu itu.. tatapanmu itu.. terakhir kulihat kau seperti itu adalah waktu kita mengobrol berdua ditaman Hotel Kyoto.."

"Ho-Hongki.."jantungku pun memulai badai debarannya.

"Waktu itu aku hanya bisa menyukaimu dari jauh. Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar milikku. Ini buka mimpi kan?"Hongki pun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa lemas. Darahku berdesir seiring dengan ritme Jantung yang serasa dipercepat. Hongki-ah, kau mau buat aku pingsan?

"Hongki, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini di tempat umum!"

"Ehem, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang"dan suasana canggung ini pun langsung pecah saat kudengar suara Jonghun dari arah lain. Dan benar saja, kulihat Jonghun dan Kazu sedang menatap kami berdua.

"Oh iya, tunggu sebe-.. akh!"ucapan Hongki terputus saat kalung yang kami pakai bersangkutan satu sama lain.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa begini.."gerutuku. "Hongki diam, biar aku yang melepaskanya"dan aku pun segera melepaskan lilitan kalung berantai mini halus itu.

"Mungkin kita pergi duluan saja. Kutunggu dibawah ya, ayo Kazu"Jonghun pun segera mengajak Kazu untuk meninggalkan kami.

"Hey.. sudah jangan dilepas. Biarkan seperti ini, ne?"senyum jahil Hongki.

"Kau mau lehermu terluka lagi? Diamlah"ucapku ketus yang masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan ini. Mungkin orang lain bisa jatuh dalam senyuman maut seorang Lee Hongki, tapi tidak denganku, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian lilitan kalung itu pun terlepas. Dan aku segera menyusul langkah Jonghun dan Kazu, diikuti Hongki dibelakangku.

Sesampainya dilantai bawah pun kami kembali berkumpul dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Wonbin POV

.

"Hnng…"aku mendesah pelan sambil menatap buku dihadapanku. Aku sedang belajar untuk test minggu depan. Sebentar lagi musim ujian akan dimulai untuk kelas 3, karena itu aku harus mempersiapkan diriku.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jenuh untuk belajar sekarang. Kupijat tengkukku perlahan. Jujur saja pikiranku masih campur aduk. Aku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi kalau sudah memikirkan _dia_.

"Hyung!"

Panggilan itu memecah lamunanku. Aku pun menoleh dan kulihat Jaejin berjalan kearahku.

"Jaejin?"kutatap sosok lelaki manis yang kini sudah duduk dihadapanku itu.

"Kau sedang belajar Hyung? Sendiri?"tanyanya sambil melirik kearah buku yang kubaca dan juga orang-orang disekitarku.

"Iya aku sendiri. Kenapa?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bersama Kira?"

DEG.

"Ng… Kira…"

"Ah, Wonbin Hyung kalau sudah serius belajar seperti robot tak berperasaan. Pasti Kira bosan menemanimu kan~ haha, dasar Wonbin Hyung"ledek Jaejin sambil terkekeh pelan menatapku.

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau sendiri ada apa kemari? Apa tidak ada kegiatan dengan anggota OSIS yang lain?"tanyaku balik.

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu disini waktu mengembalikan buku. Aku bosan terus-terusan rapat, jadi kutinggal saja"ucap Jaejin santai sambil membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang tadi kubaca.

"Hahaha, kau itu. Dasar Ketua OSIS tak bertanggung jawab"aku pun balas meledeknya.

"Kalau mengobrol bersamamu diperpustakaan seperti ini, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih SMP Hyung.."ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada sendu.

Aku pun terdiam begitu mendengar kata-katanya.

"Dulu.. _kita_ sering belajar bersama kan. Ah tidak, itu bukan belajar bersama. Aku dan Minan saja yang selalu _kalian_ paksa untuk ikut bersama _kalian_, hah.. _kalian_ itu memang Hyung yang manja"gerutu Jaejin sambil memainkan senyumnya.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis. "Hhm, kalau tidak begitu.. pasti akan susah menyuruh kalian datang latihan"ucapku pelan.

"Benar juga. Karena sejak awal _berlima_, maka saat latihan pun harus _berlima_. Tapi sekarang hanya ada kita berdua, maka.. setelah ini pun akan tetap berdua.."

Jaejin menopang wajahnya yang tertunduk dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menatap kosong buku bacaan yang terpampang dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukan saat-saat itu Hyung.."

DEG

"Jaejin-ah.."aku pun hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Latihan yang kulewatkan bersama Hongki Hyung, Jonghun Hyung dan Minan kemarin benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku pun dekat dengan anggota baru mereka, Seunghyun. Tapi.. kesenangan itu justru membuat kenangan lama kita bangkit dalam pikiranku Hyung.."

Aku masih saja terdiam. Wajahku ikut tertunduk. Sama denganmu, kenangan itu pun selalu melekat dalam pikiranku.

"Selalu saja aku berpikir… seandainya Wonbin Hyung juga ada disana.."

"Jaejin-ah.. maafkan aku"ucapku pelan.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kita perbaiki semuanya?"Jaejin pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Jaejin sudahlah"aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebentar lagi kalian lulus dan mungkin saja kita semua benar-benar berpisah. Apa tidak bisa kita perbaiki semuanya? Kau mau selamanya tidak bertegur sapa dengan yang lain? Hyung.. bukankah kau menyayangi mereka semua?..."ucapan Jaejin benar-benar menyayat hatiku.

Tentu saja aku menyayangi kalian semua. Batinku pun sakit kalau aku tidak bisa bersama kalian. Tapi.. apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?

"Hyung.. aku akan membantumu bicara dengan Hongki Hyung. Kumohon.. aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat hubungan kalian rusak seperti ini.."Jaejin terus meminta kepadaku.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kira sedang menatapku tak jauh dari tempat kami bicara.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Maaf, aku duluan"ucapku singkat dan langsung membereskan buku-bukuku, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejin yang masih berusaha memanggilku.

Kalau aku bisa, akan kuperbaiki semuanya. Tapi.. masalahku dengannya sudah bertambah sekarang. Aku.. pernah mengambil gadis yang ia sukai. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar membenciku.

"Ugh… kepalaku berat.."kutopang wajahku yang tertunduk. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku perlahan.

.

.

Kira POV

.

Aku mendengar semuanya. Pembicaraannya dengan Jaejin. Mungkin hal itulah yang masih membebani pikiranku.

Hubungan Hongki dan Wonbin belum membaik.

Pantas saja kalau aku memikirkannya. Keduanya adalah orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua terus-terusan perang dingin seperti itu.

"Jaejin-ah.."kutepuk pelan pundak Jaejin dari arah belakang.

Ia pun langsung menoleh kearahku. "Kira?"

Aku pun duduk dihadapannya.

"Kelihatannya kau lesu sekali. Bukankah tadi kau bicara dengan Wonbin.. apa ada yang salah?"tanyaku pelan, berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu.

Pada awalnya Jaejin tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia pun membuka mulut dan membicarakan semuanya.

"Aku sudah tahu.."ucapku pelan.

"A-apa? Kau.. tahu masalah diantara mereka?"kaget Jaejin. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Wonbin yang mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku. Dan satu lagi.. kelihatannya kau belum tahu tentang hal ini. Hubunganku dengan Wonbin… sudah berakhir"

"Apa? K-Kau.. bagaimana bisa?"Jaejin semakin terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Sekarang aku.. berhubungan dengan Hongki"ucapku sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak mau ditempat umum seperti ini, siswi-siswi lain mendengar ucapanku tentang Pujaan mereka.

Jaejin pun terdiam menatapku beberapa saat. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau dan Hongki Hyung? Apa.. Hongki Hyung juga menyukaimu?"tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau.. Hongki Hyung dan Wonbin Hyung.. ash, bagaimana bisa-"Jaejin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti, ini artinya masalah antara Hongki dan Wonbin menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu"Jaejin pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku intens begitu mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Kau? Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan lakukan sesuatu agar hubungan mereka kembali membaik"ucapku lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Jaejin pun semakin menatapku bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa kau bisa? Aku takut hal ini justru memperburuk keadaan, apalagi kau adalah orang yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Jangan libatkan dirimu dalam hal ini Kira"jelas Jaejin seakan mencegahku melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku sama sepertimu. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat mereka terus-terusan seperti itu, aku terlanjur tahu masalahnya. Aku tidak bisa diam saja"ucapku lagi.

"Kira…"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi. Semoga saja hubungan mereka bisa kembali membaik"

Jaejin tak menyahutiku lagi. Ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tak yakin. Aku memang akan terlibat dalam masalah mereka, tapi kalau hal itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka kembali membaik, aku akan melakukannya.

Demi Hongki dan juga Wonbin

.

.

Miki POV

.

"Miki! Lagi-lagi kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Lamunanku pecah saat mendengar teriakan Kazu. Mataku pun kembali fokus kearahnya dan kulihat ia sudah menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu tapi kau malah melamun"gerutu Kazu sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku kearah buku yang ada dihadapan kami. Bahasa Inggris, astaga.. kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang belajar bersama Kazu?

"Maaf, lanjutkan besok saja. Aku mengantuk.."ucapku santai dan menutup buku berbahasa Inggris itu dan beranjak meninggalkan Kazu.

"Ha? Sudah? Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang mau belajar, ckckck"Kazu terlihat heran dengan sikapku yang moody.

"Ng.. aku mau tanya satu hal"ucapku yang kembali berbalik arah menghadap Kazu. Kazu pun menatapku bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya kita tahu kalau kita sedang menyukai orang lain?"tanyaku pada Kazu.

"Suka? Kenapa bertanya padaku?"Kazu malah balik bertanya.

"Kau kan sedang dimabuk cinta dengan Jonghun sunbae. Jangan pura-pura! Beritahu saja!"ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kau benar-benar jadi Moody ya. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Jaejin sunbae?"tanya Kazu bertubi-tubi.

"Issh, beritahu saja! Bagaimana bisa kau sadar kalau kau menyukai Jonghun sunbae?"tanyaku lagi. Kazu pun berhenti menatapku dan memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ya.. saat bertemu dengannya jantungku berdebar-debar.."

DEG

"Pikiranku pun tidak bisa lepas darinya.."

DEG

"Dan.. sulit untuk bersikap wajar kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya"

DEG DEG DEG

"Miki?"

Bukankah aku juga seperti itu? Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku terus memikirkannya, dan tidak bisa bersikap wajar kalau sudah berada dihadapannya. (O_O)

"Miki?"

"E-eh?"lamunanku kembali pecah.

Kazu pun berjalan mendekat dan menatapku tajam.

"Ada apa? Apa kau benar-benar…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak jatuh cinta!"segera saja kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kamar dan langsung menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Jantungku kembali berdebar. Tepat sekali apa yang dikatakan Kazu. Pikiranku kembali melayang padanya, apalagi saat itu…

.

:: Flash Back ::

.

DEG DEG DEG

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Dan lagi.. kenapa tangannya tetap menggenggam tanganku?

"Mi-Minan.."

Tanpa kusadari panggilan itu pun terlontar dari mulutku. Padahal hanya Hyung-hyungnya yang memanggil seperti itu, kenapa aku..

DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa ia malah berjalan mendekatiku?

"Aku…"

Kututup mataku saat wajahnya semakin mendekat. Detak jantungku semakin tak beraturan. Wajahku terasa panas.

"Ternyata benar"

"Eh?"aku pun membuka mata sesaat kemudian.

Minhwan sudah kembali pada posisinya semula, ia pun sudah melepas genggamannya. Kini ia menatapku tajam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh kalau berada didekatku?"tanyanya.

"Apa? Aku? Eum…"aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ternyata dia menyadarinya. Jadi tadi itu dia hanya mengetesku.

"Terutama kalau aku mendekat dan menyentuhmu seperti ini…"

Dan ia pun kembali menggenggam tanganku. Namun segera saja kulepas tanganku dengan paksa.

"Apa-apaan kau.."aku pun mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Kau bersikap aneh dan seolah menghindariku. Ada apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab. Aku masih menghindari tatapannya, bukan karena aku tidak berani melihatnya. Aku hanya takut ia menyadari kalau rona wajahku sudah berubah sekarang, dan itu gara-gara dia!

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cari yang lain. Mungkin saja mereka juga sedang mencari kita, ini sudah sore"ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan aku pun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

.

:: Flash Back End ::

.

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Ash.. gadis itu benar-benar membuatku kepikiran! Ada apa dengannya?"gerutuku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jariku diatas meja. Kutiup poniku pelan untuk mengusir rasa gusarku ini.

"Minhwan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya seseorang dari arah samping. Aku pun menoleh.

Kulihat beberapa murid perempuan, teman sekelasku sedang menatapku dengan cemas.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"senyumku seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau makan siang?"tanya mereka lagi.

Aku pun diam sejenak. Biasanya diwaktu makan siang seperti ini aku bersama Hongki dan Jonghun Hyung. Tapi karena mereka ada pelajaran tambahan, aku jadi tidak bisa menghampiri mereka. Akhir-akhir ini mereka mulai sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian. Dan aku pun sering sendirian.

Pandanganku pun teralih saat kulihat Miki ada diberanda lain yang terjamak oleh jendela kelasku. Gadis itu sudah membuatku kepikiran seperti ini, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengannya.

"Kalian benar juga. Mungkin aku harus mencari makan siang sekarang"senyumku kepada gadis-gadis itu dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya mereka dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

"Ehm.. menemui seseorang"senyumku lagi dan kembali meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

Author POV

.

"Sunbae, pelajaranmu sudah selesai?"tanya Eybin yang langsung menghampiri Wonbin begitu melihatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Wonbin pun menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Eybin-ah?"

"Bagaimana dengan lagunya?"tanya Eybin dengan penuh semangat.

"Lagu?"Wonbin mengerenyitkan dahi karena ia belum bisa mengerti maksud Eybin.

"Ya~ apa kau lupa? Kemarin kau bilang kau menciptakan sebuah lagu, aku ingin mendengarnya"rujuk Eybin.

Wonbin diam sejenak dan memikirkan lagu yang dimaksud oleh Eybin. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang saat ingat lagu tersebut. Lagu yang ia buat seiring dengan perasaannya belakangan ini.

"Kira?"lamunan Wonbin pun pecah saat mendengar Eybin menyebut nama seseorang. Dengan segera ia pun ikut menoleh kearah yang Eybin liat.

Kira yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun ikut menoleh. Dan ia ikut terkejut saat melihat Wonbin dan Eybin ada dihadapannya.

Wonbin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kearah Kira dan mengalihkan pendangannya. Kira pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang, walau sebenarnya ia ingin bicara dengan Wonbin.

Tak lama kemudian Hongki ikut keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah bersama Jonghun. Tanpa sengaja mereka pun berpapasan, namun Hongki sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Kira.

Sementara Jonghun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Wonbin. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menyusul langkah Hongki. Wonbin hanya bisa terdiam melihat kebersamaan diantara Kira dan Hongki.

"Sunbae.."Eybin menyadari ada yang salah dengan pujaannya itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa sakit hati Wonbin saat melihat Kira.

"Apa kau mau mendengarnya? Laguku?"tanya Wonbin tiba-tiba dengan senyum tipis.

Eybin hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk. Wonbin pun kembali tersenyum dan mengajak Eybin meninggalkan tempat itu.

_When I'm missing you like this  
>When I'm so frustrated like this<br>I deceived my own heart like a fool_

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**Now Playing : Oh Wonbin – Not Only Friends**

**.**

**A/N : Banyak perubahan karakter ya! Aku bikin seiring konflik sih, kalau dpt masalah wajar kan karakternya berubah. Tapi yang jelas aku usahain yang terbaik untuk FF ku.**

**Thank You for ALL Readers~ *deep bow***


	25. Chapter 25

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 25**

**.**

**.**  
><em>There's no use of regretting now<br>There's no use of holding on now  
>Because you were always there<br>Because I got used to you- I didn't know it was love_

I can't call out to you again  
>I won't be able to ever call out to you again<br>I say goodbye althought it's not what I really mean

I guess I thought we were only friends  
>I thought this was only a friendship<br>When I'm missing you like this  
>When I'm so frustrated like this<br>I deceived my own heart like a fool

I guess we can't even be friends now  
>I guess this can't be just a friendship<br>Because when I'm next to you, when I'm looking at you  
>I already know it's love<p>

You just say to forget it  
>You just say that this isn't it<br>You say let's stop this and coldly turn around

_I'm not in your heart- i'm in the flowing tears_

You say let's just be friends (friends)  
>You say let's just call it a friendship (when I can't live without you)<br>Even when it hurts, even when I tear, you pretend it's not and smile

Can't you love me? Can't you hold me?  
>Can't you for one day, for one moment, love me?<p>

.

.

Author POV

.

Melodi sendu itu terhenti seiring dengan helaan nafas sang pelantun. Hening seketika, sampai akhirnya tepukan tangan pelan menyambut suasana itu.

"Bagus sekali, kau memang berbakat sunbae"senyum manis seorang gadis belia yang telah dipuaskan oleh permainan seseorang yang ia sukai. Gadis bernama Eybin itu terus saja menepuk-nepukkan tangannya satu sama lain untuk memecah suasana sendu yang ia sadari berasal dari sang pelantun lagu itu sendiri. Oh Wonbin.

"Terima Kasih"hanya senyum tipis yang Wonbin berikan untuk membalas sambutan tulus dari Eybin. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar senang karena bisa menciptakan sebuah lagu, namun perasaan akan lagu itulah yang membuatnya merasa miris akan lagunya sendiri.

Terbaca jelas bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Bahkan karena rasa sakit itu terciptalah alunan melodi sendu ini. _Bukankah sesuatu yang bernama 'Cinta' adalah hal yang menyakitkan?_

"Sunbae.. kau tidak mau pulang? Ini sudah sore"ucap Eybin sembari melihat beberapa orang yang telah berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Taman ini mulai sepi, bukan hanya karena waktu yang telah bergeser, namun sinar hangat dari sang mentari yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kini berganti dengan himpunan kelabu yang datang bersama awan mendung.

Angin pun berhembus lebih menusuk dibanding sebelumnya. Menandakan mungkin dalam beberapa menit akan ada butiran-butiran air yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

Namun Wonbin tak bergeming, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sekalut itukah?

Eybin yang merasa tak direspon pun mulai merasa jengah. Sejujurnya ia adalah tipe orang yang cukup sabar dalam menghadapi sesuatu, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya, untuk seseorang yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya, untuk seseorang yang ia sayangi. Sunbaenya sendiri, Oh Wonbin.

Namun hati manusia tak dapat dipastikan, jika dulu Eybin merasa kasihan dengan perasaan sang pujaan hati, namun sekarang ia mencoba membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Kalau memang tidak mau menyanyikannya, kenapa tetap kau nyanyikan?"

Sepintas lamunan Wonbin pun pecah seketika. Matanya mendelik kearah sumber suara, dan kini indra penglihatan itu menangkap ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya dari seorang Han Eybin.

"Eybin-ah.. kau kenapa?"tanya Wonbin ragu.

Eybin pun menghela nafas sejenak. Setengah hatinya masih tidak ingin melakukan hal yang ia pun baru saja membayangkannya. Namun ia pikir, ini pun demi kebaikan untuk sang pujaan dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu tadi apa kau tidak dengar?"pertanyaan Eybin berlanjut. Seolah meluluh lantahkan begitu saja pertanyaan Wonbin sebelumnya. Ia pun tidak mau perduli, kalau Wonbin saja tidak perduli dengan pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

Wonbin tetap tak bergeming dan masih berada dalam pikiran yang belum mencapai dasarnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja Eybin seperti itu.

"Sunbae.. aku tahu kau menciptakan lagu itu untuk meluapkan perasaanmu. Hatiku ikut miris tiap kali mendengar suaramu ataupun melihatmu tersenyum pahit. Aku tahu kau sedang terpuruk sekarang. Tapi.."Eybin menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak. Wonbin pun tak bisa asal bicara disaat adik kelasnya itu terlihat sedang menyiapkan diri. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu hal yang mau tidak mau harus ia katakan?

"Apa kau pernah menyadari perasaanku?"kalimat itu pun terlontar dari bibir tipis Eybin. Pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar dari jarak yang tak teramat jauh dari tempat Wonbin berdiri. Sebesit pikiran pun langsung mengelubunginya.

"Eybin-ah.. apa maksudmu?"Wonbin mengerenyit, meminta _clue_ untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak pernah menyadarinya. Bahkan kau tidak pernah tahu.. sejak awal yang ada dipikiranmu memang hanya Kira sampai-sampai kau tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang berada disekitarmu.."nada lirih mulai mengalun dari mulut Eybin. Membuat Wonbin semakin terkesiap dengan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Kenapa… apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"Lagi, Wonbin justru bertanya lagi. Secercah jawaban mulai mengulung dihatinya, namun ia belum yakin pasti sebelum Eybin yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Aku menyukaimu Sunbae"

DEG

Semuanya seakan pecah. Pikiran-pikiran tanpa dasar yang sedari tadi menyelubunginya kini pecah begitu saja. Satu titik kini menjadi bulat sempurna. Wonbin tak menyangka ternyata –benar hal itulah- yang dimaksud oleh Eybin.

"Apa kau ingat dengan gadis yang pernah kau tolong saat tersesat dikerumunan senior kelas tiga?"

Pikiran Wonbin melayang sesuai dengan pertanyaan Eybin barusan. Hampir setahun yang lalu, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja menggabungkan diri diantara murid-murid yang lebih tua dua tingkat darinya. Mungkin kedatangannya bukan untuk menggabungkan diri, mengingat tak banyak Junior yang mau –dengan mudahnya- berada dikerumunan Senior-senior yang lebih tua darinya.

_Siapa dia? Bukankah murid baru? Kenapa dia ada disini?_

_Kasihan sekali dia hanya sendirian.. Lagipula kenapa dia tidak bergabung dengan murid baru yang lain?_

"Waktu itu aku sangat canggung saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak berada dalam kelompokku. Karena tersesat aku justru bergabung dengan senior-senior kelas tiga. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan menginterupsi, aku takut sekali sebagai junior baru. Namun salah seorang dari mereka justru menghampiriku dengan ramahnya.. bukan untuk menggoda junior baru seperti yang lain, namun justru mengantarku kembali kepada kelompokku.."

_Lain kali jangan sampai tersesat. Pergunakanlah dengan baik waktu orientasi seperti ini untuk mengenal Sekolahmu barumu. Dan jangan terlihat takut seperti tadi dihadapan para seniormu, percayalah dengan dirimu untuk bersikap sopan dan ramah, maka mereka tidak akan mengganggumu_

"Sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkannya. Aku pun berusaha untuk lebih percaya diri dan bersikap wajar dihadapan para senior-seniorku. Itu semua berkat Sunbae yang pernah menolongku waktu itu.. Disaat semua orang lebih memilih Hongki sunbae, Jonghun sunbae dan juga Minhwan karena keperawakannya. Namun hatiku tetap pada Wonbin Sunbae karena kebaikanmu"

"Eybin-ah…"

"Mungkin kau anggap aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi inilah perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa kalau bukan karena Sunbae, tapi.. bagaimanapun juga Sunbae memang tidak pernah menganggap perasaanku. Walaupun aku mendukungmu seperti apapun, kau tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya"kini nada lirih itu semakin meninggi. Terlihat lemah namun mempunyai arti yang tegas. Eybin benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Aku minta padamu Sunbae.. jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan terus-terusan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Dan sadarlah.. kau masih punya orang lain yang menyayangimu.. setidaknya kalau kau menganggap dia ada"

Eybin pun mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak dibangku taman berdampingan dengan tas dan gitar milik Wonbin. Setengah menyesal atas semua ucapannya, namun juga merasa yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Ia pun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Wonbin seiring dengan suara gemuruh yang mulai menyeruak. Tak lama kemudian butir-butir kecil air turun dari awan kelabu diatas sana.

"Eybin-ah!"tak perduli seberapa keras suara itu memanggilnya. Sosok gadis belia itu tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

.

Seunghyun POV

.

BRUKK

Tanpa kusadari seseorang sudah menabrakku ditengah gemeritik hujan ini. Aku pun segera menoleh kearahnya. Seorang gadis –dengan seragam yang kukenal-

"Ma-maafkan aku.."dan dengan cepat gadis tanpa payung itu segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, gadis itu tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Ada apa? Ia seperti menangis.

"Bukankah itu seragam MyeoungDam?"gumamku pelan. Melihat seragam itu, pikiranku pun kembali sendu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan suasana hujan yang tak reda dan juga tak deras ini.

Perasaan yang mengambang sekaligus sedih. Aku yang selalu dianggap tak pernah serius ini pun tetap saja seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan kegalauan semata.

"Seunghyun? Ternyata kau disini"suara itu pun memecah lamunanku. Kutolehkan wajahku kearah lain.

"Hyunjung"sahutku pelan. Gadis bernama Hyunjung yang sejak tadi memang pergi bersamaku itu pun berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa? Siapa tadi?"tanyanya penasaran sambil ikut melihat kearah perginya gadis MyeoungDam tadi yang bayangannya mulai hilang ditelan jarak.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi dia tidak sengaja menabrakku, tapi kelihatannya ada yang aneh.. dia seperti menangis. Dan gadis itu murid MyeoungDam.."senyumku tipis.

Kulihat Hyunjung ikut tersenyum tipis mengiringi senyumku barusan. Aku tahu maksudnya, karena memang ia pun tahu mengapa aku terlihat sendu hanya karena _MyeoungDam_.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya? Ayolah.. jangan sampai wajahmu sama kelabunya dengan awan diatas"goda Hyungjung, namun aku tahu maksudnya adalah menghiburku. "Kau yang memaksaku untuk menemanimu walaupun hari hujan. Jadi perbaiki sedikit aura kelammu"tambahnya.

Aku pun mengerucutkan bibir seolah memprotes kata-katanya. "Hei.. aku juga laki-laki biasa yang bisa patah hati. Seorang Song Seunghyun tidak selamanya bisa tersenyum"gerutuku pelan.

Namun ia justru semakin terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kataku. Bahkan ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku dan sepertinya ia sedang menahan tawa dibalik payung yang menutupi tubuhnya itu.

"Ya~~ jangan tertawakan aku!"

"Hmmpth.. maaf, habis aku tidak menyangka.. kalimat terakhirmu itu. Hmmpth.."ia kembali menahan tawanya.

"Aish.. kau tega sekali menertawakanku disaat aku patah hati. Aah~ padahal hanya kau yang tahu masalahku dengan Kazu"aku kembali mengerucutkan bibir. Memasang raut wajah 'sekecewa' mungkin.

"Hhm, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, hanya saja.. baru beberapa menit lalu kau bilang kalau kau sudah menang dari patah hatimu, tapi setelah melihat 'Gadis MyeoungDam' itu kau kalah lagi.. hhm, Song Seunghyun memang seorang Song Seunghyun.. mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu"ledeknya lagi.

"Aigoo.. apa wajahku masih kurang meyakinkan kalau aku sedang patah hati? Ayolah Jung-ah.. jangan meledekku terus"protesku pada gadis yang masih terkekeh pelan itu.

"Siapa suruh kau berwajah seperti itu lagi~ Percayalah padaku, Song Seunghyun itu sangat manis kalau tersenyum"ucap Hyunjung dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Sepintas aku pun tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan, tapi sepertinya itu benar.

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang memujiku? Haha, tumben sekali ketua kelas yang cerewet ini mau memujiku. Apa sekarang Na Hyunjung jadi beralih menyukai Song Seunghyun?"aku pun balas meledeknya.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Hyunjung malah terdiam kaku. Sepintas kemudian ia seperti tersipu malu dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Ha? Apa ini serius?

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku Song Seunghyun! Aish.. lebih baik aku pulang saja!"Hyunjung pun langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku semakin terkesiap. Kenapa sikapnya jadi berubah? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Lha.. bukankah dari tadi kau yang menggodaku? Yak! Na Hyunjung tunggu! Aku belum mentraktirmu makan _Ice Cream _kan"aku pun berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah kami.

"Aku sudah tidak mau _Ice Cream_ ditengah hujan seperti ini!"

"Tapi kita baru jalan-jalan beberapa menit!"

"Masa Bodoh!"

"Yak! Hyunjung-ah!"

.

.

Author POV

.

3 orang gadis Jepang bercengkrama ringan disepanjang perjalanan mereka. Membicarakan hal-hal yang tak terlalu penting namun cukup berarti untuk mengisi waktu. Sapaan angin sore yang tenang membuat suasana terasa semakin nyaman bagi ketiga sahabat itu.

Namun langkah mereka terhenti sejenak disaat sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka sambil melontarkan senyum tipisnya. Menatap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Wonbin Sunbae?"gumam Kazu sambil bertukar pendang dengan Miki yang berdiri disampingnya dengan raut wajah yang sama. Sementara Kira hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

"Maaf.. boleh kupinjam teman kalian sebentar?"tanya Wonbin ramah dengan arah mata yang sudah jelas tertuju pada Kira. Kazu dan Miki masih bertukar pandang dengan tanda tanya besar dihatinya.

"Emm.. ada apa Sunbae? Apa ada sesuatu-"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya"sahut Wonbin sebelum Miki menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kira pun balas menatap mata Wonbin. Ragu-ragu, ia pun melangkahkan langkahnya perlahan menjauhi kedua sahabatnya dan mendekati Wonbin.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan segera kembali"ujarnya pelan. Dan ia pun mengikuti langkah Wonbin setelah sebelumnya Wonbin berpamitan ramah dengan kedua gadis Jepang itu.

Keheningan mewarnai langkah sepasang manusia itu. Tak ada yang bicara, hanya terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan samar-samar angin sore. Wonbin berjalan membelakangi Kira tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang.

DUK.

Tiba-tiba saja Wonbin menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Kira yang berjalan menunduk dibelakangnya tak sengaja menabraknya. Ia pun segera mendangak dan menatap pemuda tampan itu.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Hm.. kurasa disini saja.."gumam Wonbin pelan. Kira pun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Wonbin bingung.

"Kukatakan langsung saja. Setelah upacara kelulusan.. aku akan pindah"

Mata Kira pun membelalak sempurna. Pikirannya sedang tak berjalan mulus, seakan terhenti hanya karena kata-kata Wonbin.

"Eh? Pi-pindah?"Wonbin pun mengangguk.

"Ayahku pindah tugas, dan aku pun akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana"

Kira pun diam. Matanya kini tak lagi menatap Wonbin, melainkan bergerak-gerak kearah lain dengan gelisah. Ini terlalu mendadak dan sangat… terus terang.

"Oh, begitu.. Lalu kenapa kau katakana hal ini padaku?"

NYUT.

Sekarang giliran Wonbin yang terhenyak. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar jawaban Kira yang ia pikir tampak tidak memperdulikannya.

"Maksudku.. bukankah pada akhirnya kita memang akan berpisah. Aku pun beberapa bulan lagi akan kembali ke Jepang. Pertemuan kita disini.. memang hanya sementara kan"senyum tipis Kira tanpa berani menatap mata Wonbin.

Sesungguhnya ia pun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia juga tak mau membayangkan hari disaat mereka semua harus berpisah, namun waktu memang memaksa. Mau tidak mau hari itu akan datang juga, sekarang saja ia sudah cemas apalagi saat hari itu benar-benar tiba. Sanggupkah?

"Begitu… kau benar juga, pertemuan ini hanya sementara. Mungkin kau hanya merasakannya sebatas itu, tapi buatku.. itu sangat menyakitkan"Wonbin tersenyum miris.

Perasaan Kira kembali bergejolak. Kali ini ia tak segan-segan membalas tatapan mata sendu dari pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Aku bohong saat kubilang tidak apa-apa, sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Aku tidak suka saat kau menghabiskan waktu dengan _orang lain_, Hatiku sakit karena aku tahu kalau perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya tidak ada padaku padahal aku begitu menyayangimu"

Kira benar-benar terdiam kaku. Akhirnya semua keluar dari mulut Wonbin. Mungkin hati kecilnya tidak kuat lagi menahan perasaan pilu itu, atau memang waktulah yang memutuskan saat dimana ia harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

"Wonbin-ah, kau…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tiba-tiba saja dari arah lain terdengar suara lantang yang tertuju pada mereka.

Seketika Kira dan Wonbin pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya Kira saat melihat Hongki ada disana, menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ho-Hongki.."Kira tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi begitu Hongki berjalan mendekati mereka.

BUGH!

Tanpa basa-basi Hongki pun langsung memukul wajah Wonbin sehingga menciptakan luka disudut bibir pria tampan itu. Kira yang terkejut pun langsung mendekati Hongki dan Wonbin.

"Kau mau apa dengannya, hah? Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi, apa kau lupa hal itu?"geram Hongki yang terus saja menatap nanar kearah Wonbin.

"Hongki, apa yang kau lakukan?"lerai Kira.

Wonbin masih terdiam sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari luka di sudut bibirnya. Ia pun bangkit perlahan dan tetap berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya kemari? Sikapmu itu benar-benar lancang Oh Wonbin!"

"Aku.. hanya ingin bicara mengenai kepindahanku.."jawab Wonbin.

Hongki pun langsung terdiam terkejut mendengar kata-kata Wonbin.

"Pin.. dah?"

"Setelah upacara kelulusan, aku sekeluarga akan pindah ke Singapore. Aku pun akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana"jelas Wonbin.

Hongki kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasa begitu mendengar penjelasan Wonbin. Amarah sedang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. Seolah ia takut akan sesuatu, takut… akan perpisahan.

"Untuk apa kau bicarakan hal ini padanya? Apa kau masih mencintainya? Apa-apaan pernyataanmu tadi saat kau bilang kau tidak bisa melepaskannya"Hongki tersenyum sinis kearah Wonbin begitu ia berhasil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya barusan.

"Apa kau juga bermaksud mengatakan hal ini padaku? Kau pikir aku akan perduli"

"Hongki!"lagi-lagi Kira melerai. Hal itu membuat Hongki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis Jepang itu. Perasaan kesal meliputinya.

"Ikut aku!"tegas Hongki yang langsung menarik paksa tangan Kira dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Wonbin hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa membalas sedikit pun ucapan Hongki. Pikirannya bergeming, semuanya sama.. sama-sama menyakitkan. Cintanya maupun Pertemanannya, semuanya menyakitinya.

"Hongki.. benarkah kau tidak akan perduli walaupun kita semua harus berpisah nanti?"tubuh Wonbin pun bergetar. Ia rapatkan kedua tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

…

_Wonbin-ah! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tega sekali kau biarkan aku pulang sendirian_

_Haha dasar manja. Kalau tidak ada Jonghun, begini lah kau. Selalu menggelayut padaku_

_Hufth, siapa juga yang menggelayut padamu. Aku hanya tidak mau pulang sendiri kok, ck.._

_Hhem.. baiklah-baiklah. Mulai besok aku akan menunggu sampai kelasmu selesai_

_Be-benarkah? Aaah, terima kasih Wonbin-ah!_

…

Tanpa ia kehendaki, sebulir air mata mulai menggenangi kelopak mata kecilnya. Ia merasa lemah dan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Mungkinkah bisa bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini? Tanpa cinta.. Tanpa teman.. lalu apa yang dipunya?

"Hongki…"

.

.

Author POV

.

Kedua langkah itu saling memburu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, salah satu dari langkah itu dipaksa untuk ikut.

Hongki terus saja menarik tangan Kira tanpa merenggangkannya sedikit pun. Hanya berjalan lurus tanpa bicara apapun. Aura geram benar-benar menyelimutinya.

"Hongki lepaskan aku!"pekik Kira yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat Hongki. Namun Hongki tetap tak bergeming, ia terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah meronta kesakitan akibat tangannya yang ditarik paksa.

"HONGKI!"pekik Kira yang akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangan Hongki dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu, mulutnya setengah terbuka guna mengambil lebih banyak pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya. Keringat sedikit bercucuran dari keningnya akibat kerja jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ya, perasaannya bergejolak sejak tadi dan membuatnya tidak tenang dengan semuanya.

Hongki pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya nanar.

"Sikapmu sudah keterlaluan Hongki. Dia hanya bermaksud menyampaikan hal itu"

"Tapi kau mendengar pengakuannya tadi kan!"

Amarah Hongki pun memuncak. Ia tak lagi berpikir siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, walapun gadis itu adalah orang yang ia cintai, namun api kecemburuan sudah benar-benar membakar hatinya.

"Jelas-jelas ia bilang ia tidak mau melepasmu! Apa itu? Apa dia bermaksud mengambilmu lagi? Hanya bicara berdua seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia merenggutmu saat itu juga!"

PLAK.

Tamparan keras pun mendarat di pipi Hongki. Kira pun tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi setelah ia dipermainkan oleh perasannya yang kalut.

Hongki hanya diam dan tetap menatap wajah serius kekasihnya itu. Keduanya kini saling menatap nanar satu sama lain.

"Apa kau lupa? Dia itu temanmu.. kalian sudah bersama-sama sejak SMP kan? Membangun impian yang sama.. apa kau lupa dengan semua itu?"jelas Kira dengan suara bergetar sementara Hongki tetap diam.

"Wonbin akan pergi. Temanmu akan pergi, bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa kau tidak perduli? Padahal dulu kalian saling menggantungkan hidup satu sama lain, merasakan manis dan pahit kehidupan remaja bersama-sama.. Bekerja sama untuk impian kalian.."

"Kau… bahkan kau sampai tahu itu semua. Apa dia yang menceritakannya padamu? Huh, benar-benar banyak omong. Apa dia mau membeberkan aibnya sendiri.."

"Hongki!"

"Kenapa kau lebih membelanya? Apa kau juga masih mencintainya?"

Kira kembali terdiam. Hongki benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa? Itu hanya ceritanya, bisa saja ia mengarang yang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati darimu. Kau pasti berpikir aku yang salah kan? Aku yang membuatnya keluar dari FT Island dan dijauhi Jonghun dan Minhwan! Kau pasti berpikir seperti itu kan?"

"Hongki.. aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu.. melihatmu bersamanya selama beberapa bulan saja sudah benar-benar menyiksa batinku. Dan sekarang semuanya memang terbukti.. kau masih mencintainya. Aku benar-benar kecewa.."jelas Hongki tanpa mau melihat kearah kekasihnya itu.

Tubuh Kira pun langsung lemas seketika. Ia tak menyangka Hongki akan berpikir seperti itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, ia merasa seperti sudah ditolak oleh Hongki.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis, hatinya benar-benar teriris dengan kata-kata Hongki yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Terserah apapun pikiranmu. Kau mau marah seberapa besar pun akan kuterima. Tapi aku hanya minta satu hal… berbaikanlah dengan Wonbin. Kalian pasti bisa membicarakannya baik-baik.."pinta Kira disela tangisnya.

Sementara Hongki tetap diam dan masih membuang muka. Bersikap tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaan gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sebelum kalian benar-benar berpisah, aku mohon berbaikanlah. Kau harus ingat semuanya, semua masa yang sudah kalian lewati bersama. Aku yakin hubungan kalian tidak akan hancur semudah itu.. bukankah kalian saling memahami satu sama lain.."

Ucapan Kira mulai merasuki pikiran Hongki. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul dari dalam hati kecilnya. Perasaan yang kasat mata namun benar-benar terasa keberadaannya.

"Aku memang hanya tahu itu semua dari cerita. Tapi aku yakin.. kalian memang benar-benar partner sejati. Kalian tidak akan berpisah semudah itu.. pasti ada alasannya-"

"Cukup. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi ucapanmu"ucap Hongki dingin, memutus begitu saja kata-kata Kira.

Hati Kira pun semakin mencelos dengan sikap Hongki. Air mata yang keluar bahkan sudah ia rasa tidak akan melegakan sedikit pun perasannya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu.."Kira tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang dari pada hanya membuatmu semakin marah"Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Ku akui aku memang salah. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui.. orang yang kucintai.. tetap saja hanya kau.. hanya Lee Hongki.."dan Kira pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari meninggalkan Hongki begitu saja.

Hongki mengepal tangannya dengan kuat. Giginya bergetak mengadu satu sama lain. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut, perasaan menyesal meliputinya sekarang. Apa-apaan sikapnya tadi?

"Arrrrrrggggghhhh!"

.

.

Minhwan POV

.

"Pi-pindah…?"aku terkejut tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jaejin Hyung di telepon. Wonbin Hyung akan pindah?

"….."

"Setelah upacara kelulusan? Itu tidak akan lama Hyung…"

"….."

"Aku… emm… mungkin aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku Hyung"

Aku pun memutus sambungan telepon dari Jaejin Hyung. Ku lempar begitu saja Handphoneku ketempat tidur. Aku pun ikut membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

"Ahhh.. apa-apaan ini, kenapa kalian tega sekali membuatku sedih seperti ini…"

Bagaimanapun juga Wonbin Hyung tetap Hyung yang aku sayangi. Tiga tahun ini kami hidup dilingkungan yang sama, tapi seolah tidak kenal satu sama lain. Padahal dulu… berpisah semenit pun kami tidak bisa. Tapi kenapa…

"Apa kita bisa berkumpul lagi sebelum kau pergi Hyung… Bagaimana caranya aku meyakinkan Hongki Hyung.. kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga rahasia itu, aku benar-benar tersiksa Hyung.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku hingga kini menelungkup. Sengaja aku meredam wajahku di kasur agar air mata yang kubendung bisa kutahan.

CKLEK.

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku pun langsung mengangkat kembali wajahku dan melihat kearah pintu.

"Maaf.. sudah kuketuk berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku buka pintunya.."

Kulihat sesosok gadis yang tak kukenal berdiri didepan sana. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku sedikit bergejolak begitu melihat parasnya.

"K-kau siapa?"tanyaku yang langsung bangkit dari tidurku.

"Appa mu menyuruhku untuk menemui mu disini. Perkenalkan aku.. Yoon Bomi"

Bomi… jadi itu namanya. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya berada disini. Kuperhatikan setiap inci sudut rupanya. Apa aku tertarik padanya?

"Oh.. Appa menyuruhmu? Untuk apa?"tanyaku lagi.

Dan tiba-tiba orang yang kami bicarakan pun muncul.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Bomi?"senyum puas Appa. Aku pun mengerenyit heran.

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

Appa kembali tersenyum dan menatap Bomi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku terhadap Bomi tadi langsung hilang begitu firasat buruk mulai merasuki pikiranku.

"Appa… Jangan bilang kalau dia…"

"Calon Tunanganmu"

"APA?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**A/N : Ottoke? Ottoke? Konfliknya bagus kah? Semoga dengan tumpukan konflik ini, pikiranku jadi terbuka buat endingnya. Sekarang giliran pasangan JongZu yang ilang, kkk~~~ Gomawo buat udah baca! *bow***

**.**

**onew jinki : gomawo atas dukungannya, gomawo juga udah mau ngikutin ceritanya. Gak nyangka kamu jadi jatuh hati wlopun gak pernah bca FTi ^^ smoga ff ini lbh bagus kedepannya ^^**

**Mokochange : mian, minannya emg OOC, abis aku kehabisan ide ==" tp smoga kdepannya karakternya ini bisa pas buat ff, gomawo udah baca ^^**

**Mokochange : iya masih panjang, gomawo udh bava ^^**

**kiri devil : gomawo dukungannya, hwaiting ^^**

**shirayuki nao : ne, aku coba lanjut. Gomawo ^^  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatannya, aku bener-bener stuck. Mudah-mudahan part ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin Mr. Cassanova**

**.**

**.**

**Part 26**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Hongki<strong>** POV**

**.**

"_Hongki-ah, aku ingin bertanya padamu,"tiba-tiba saja Wonbin menaruh gitarnya dan menatapku. "Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mempertahankan Band ini?"_

"_Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Menurutku menciptakan lagu, bermain musik dan bernyanyi jauh lebih baik daripada mengurus berkas-berkas kantor dan hanya ribut soal harta"_

_Wonbin tersenyum simpul._

"_Benarkah? Bukankah dengan begitu masa depanmu sudah jelas, kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan kesejahteraanmu nanti. Kau akan langsung jadi atasan dan punya anak buah yang banyak, hartamu pun akan semakin melimpah"_

"_Ya, kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu? Apa gunanya hanya menerima hasil kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa merasakan jerih payahnya? Aku tidak suka dengan kehidupan datar seperti itu"_

_Kali ini bukan hanya tersenyum, ia langsung tertawa begitu mendengar jawabanku._

"_Hahaha kau memang hebat Hongki-ah, aku suka jalan pikiranmu"_

"_Jadi kau sedang meledekku? Yaish, dasar di Silly ini"aku balik menggerutu._

"_Padahal kita baru kenal satu sama lain, bahkan belum sampai 1 bulan. Tapi aku sudah bisa merasa nyaman bersamamu dan Jonghun. Kenapa kalian berani mempercayakan hal ini kepada orang yang baru kalian kenal? Aku saja tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang seperti kalian"_

_Aku pun mendekatkan diri kepada Wonbin sambil membawa Mic yang biasa kupakai untuk bernyanyi. Kutaruh Mic ku itu di samping Gitarnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja._

"_Apa sekarang kita masih seperti orang asing? Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa instrument ini bekerja kalau kita tidak saling mengenal. Laguku tidak akan bagus kalau tidak ada benda ini,"aku menyentuh gitarnya._

"_Dan apa kau pikir alunan musik tanpa nyanyian akan selamanya indah?"kini aku kembali mengangkat Mic ku. "Bukankah ini takdir? Karena instrument ini saling membutuhkan makanya kita bertemu. Bersama itu lebih baik"aku pun tersenyum._

_Kulihat Wonbin tercengang mendengar semua ucapanku. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum._

"_Kau benar. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dangkal seperti tadi, hahaha. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mengambil jalan takdir ini bersama"_

"_Tentu saja. Kau, aku, Jonghun.. ah, kita harus mencari anggota lain juga. Kita semua akan menjalaninya bersama sampai takdir ini habis"_

"_Itu artinya selamanya?"_

"_Ya, kita akan bersama selamanya"_

Aku terdiam. Suaraku tak bisa keluar, nafasku tercekat. Mulut ini, aku ingat ia pernah mengatakan hal itu. Bersama selamanya? Aku yang mengatakannya.

Namun kenapa semuanya berubah sekarang? Padahal dulu seyakin itu. Manusia memang tidak akan bertahan lama. Sama seperti hidup yang sewaktu-waktu akan mati, perasaan pun sewaktu-waktu bisa mati.

Kenapa aku membencinya?

"_Wonbin Hyung melakukannya karena kita Hyung. Juri itu benar-benar meremehkan kita hanya karena kita masih anak-anak. Wonbin Hyung menyadarinya,"_

Ucapan Minhwan kembali terngiang dalam kepalaku.

"_Ia menolak tawaran itu karena ia lebih memilih bersama kita. Bukankah bersama lebih baik? Kita bisa latihan lebih lama lagi dan membuktikan kemampuan kita. Itu yang ia maksud, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa memahaminya Hyung?_"

Minhwan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Alasan mengapa Wonbin tidak mau kita ikut dalam audisi lagi.

"_Aku memang dekat dengannya. Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah bersamamu sejak kecil Hyung. Kau sudah kuanggap Hyung ku sendiri, bukan hanya kau tapi semuanya. Aku menyayangi kalian semua sebagai Hyungku. Karena itu kumohon mengertilah… Berbaikanlah dengan Wonbin Hyung sebelum ia pergi, maka kita bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi"_

"_Temanmu akan pergi,bagaimana bisa kau bilang tak perduli?,"_

"_Hongki-ah…orang yang kucintai hanya kau. Hanya Lee Hongki…"_

BRAKK!

Kupukul meja ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Pikiranku berkecamuk membuat emosiku serasa dipancing habis-habisan. Rahangku mengeras, gigiku menggeratak, mataku panas. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya.

"I'm a Foolish Person…"

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"Iya, semuanya sudah kusiapkan. Aku akan berangkat setelah ujian akhir selesai. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir"Wonbin tersenyum tipis sambil berbicara dengan Orang Tuanya ditelepon.

Tangannya yang lain masih sibuk memilih buku yang berjajar di rak. Ia sedang berada di toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku music terbaru.

Namun perhatiannya teralih saat melihat seseorang diluar jendela sana. Orang itu berjalan sendiri dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diprediksi.

"Eomma, aku ada urusan, nanti ku telepon lagi"

Wonbin pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan langsung berlari mengejar orang itu.

**.**

**.**

"Kira!"

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Wonbin-ah…"

Wonbin pun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati gadis Jepang itu.

"Ya,"nafasnya sedikit tersengal. "Kau kenapa?"

Wonbin menyadari bahwa Kira sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Terlihat jelas dari sirat matanya yang sendu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya lagi.

Kira pun hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti enggan untuk memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Apa… terjadi sesuatu padamu dan Hongki?"

Kira menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus pulang sekarang"

Namun belum sempat Kira melangkah, Wonbin langsung menahan tangannya. Kira pun menatapnya, dan dengan cepat Wonbin kembali melepas tangannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Wonbin-ah…"

"Seharusnya aku bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku benar-benar sudah merusak hubungan kalian"

"Sudahlah, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Tentu ada!"

Kira tersentak. Matanya membelalak kaget saat Wonbin menggertaknya.

"Aku… padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai, tapi ternyata aku malah merusak semuanya,"

Kira masih terdiam tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku benar-benar sudah menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang kusayangi. Kau dan juga Hongki.. aku benar-benar minta maaf"tiba-tiba saja Wonbin membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Kira.

Kira pun tersontak kaget dengan sikap Wonbin. Beberapa pasang mata mulai mengelilingi mereka karena sekarang mereka memang sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Wonbin-ah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maafkan aku. Padahal aku benar-benar mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian, tapi aku masih terlalu egois,"

Kira hanya bisa menggigit bibir untuk menahan perasaannya. Sesungguhnya ia pun tidak mau melihat orang yang ia sayangi berbuat seperti ini, namun tetap saja yang ia cintai hanya Hongki. Ia tidak mau membohongi perasaanya.

"Aku akan menemui Hongki dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kalian seharusnya bersama, kau membutuhkan Hongki dan Hongki membutuhkanmu"

"Wonbin-ah kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri"

"Tidak, ini semua terjadi karena aku. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, soal hubunganku dengan Hongki… Entah dia akan membenciku seumur hidup atau pun mungkin kami akan kembali,"Wonbin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Berharap ucapan terakhirnya bisa terwujud walau dalam harapan kecil. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menerima semuanya"

"Kalau begitu mari kita selesaikan"

Wonbin dan Kira pun langsung menoleh spontan kearah orang yang baru saja menyahuti ucapan mereka. Mata mereka membelalak lebar saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Hongki-ah.."

"Kau bilang mau menyelesaikan semuanya kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara"

Mereka bertiga pun menatap dalam satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

"Kau mengatakannya?"aku terkejut tak percaya dengan ucapan Minhwan barusan.

"Kurasa aku memang harus mengatakannya kepada Hongki Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi, aku masih berharap kami bisa kembali bersama"jelasnya lagi.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ini soal cerita masa lalunya yang ia beritahu padaku dulu. Soal bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hyung-hyungnya dulu, dan sekarang mereka semua berpisah.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Hongki sunbae? Dia mendengarkanmu?"tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya diam. Jonghun Hyung bilang untuk tidak mengganggunya sekarang, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku harus mengatakannya. Mungkin Hongki Hyung tidak akan mendengarku, tapi aku yakin… kalau dia memang ingat apa yang sudah kami lalui bersama dulu, dia pasti akan menyelesaikannya.."

Kutatap wajah dengan perasaan mengambang itu. Tersirat jelas ketidakyakinan atas ucapannya. Wajah pujaan itu kini berubah, mungkin dimata orang lain ia masih terlihat baik. Namun aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu, perasaanku mengatakan ia sedang tidak baik.

"Minhwan-ah"

"Hm?"

"Tenanglah,"entah apa yang kupikirkan, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk menggenggam tangan yang mengepal kaku itu. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku yakin.. apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu adalah yang terbaik. Karena kau pun sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik"

Minhwan menatapku tak percaya. "Kau…"

Aku pun tersadar dan langsung melepas genggaman tanganku. Wajahku memanas, jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu"ucapku terbata tanpa mau menatapnya.

"Kau… sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku seperti ini?"

Aku pun terperanjat kaku. Bagaimana bisa dia menyadarinya? Atau memang tingkahku sudah berlebihan? Tidak, Miki tolong jaga sikapmu!

"Ya, jawab aku"ia menuntut.

"Ah? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang mau kulakukan. Lagipula aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kau menceritakan ini semua padaku, tapi aku merasa aku memang harus membantumu"ucapku yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Kau benar,"

"Eh?"kali ini aku pun spontan menoleh kearahnya. Aku langsung terdiam begitu indra penglihatan ini menagkap sosoknya yang sedang menatapku dalam.

"Kenapa aku menceritakannya padamu ya? Padahal dulu bertemu pandang denganmu saja aku tidak mau"ia tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa nyaman disini"ia memeggang dadanya sembari menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Aku pun tersentak, benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan.

"Bisa pinjamkan aku pundakmu?"tanyanya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"Ke-kenapa?"wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang. Aku yakin warna wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus, terlebih lagi saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundakku.

"Aku memikirkan hal ini semalaman, bahkan aku hampiri dibuat stress sampai tidak bisa tidur. Aku mengantuk…"ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Aku hanya diam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun kuberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya yeng terlihat tenang itu lebih dalam lagi.

Wajah itu.. padahal dulu aku sangat membencinya. Selalu berkata kasar dan bersikap ketus. Tapi… kalau tidak melihat wajah ini, aku pasti merindukannya.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kulihat wajah itu benar-benar terlelap, memang tersirat raut muka lelah disana. Dia pasti benar-benar mengantuk.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bersikap bodoh akhir-akhir ini,"ucapku pelan. "Tapi karena itulah aku menyadari perasaanku, mengapa aku berbuat seperti itu…"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuang wajahku dari hadapannya.

"Aku… menyukaimu…"

Akhirnya kukatakan. Perasaanku, itulah yang sejujurnya. Kini aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai orang ini. Entah sejak kapan aku pun tidak tahu, yang jelas… perasaan ini tidak salah lagi.

Keheningan pun mewarnai perjalanan waktu ini. Ia benar-benar terlelap disampingku, baguslah ia tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan karena aku belum siap mengatakannya kalau harus langsung didengar olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi dan tubuhnya tersontak kaget seketika. Ia pun langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali. Sepertinya ia kaget sekali, apa suara Handphone itu benar-benar mengaggetkannya?

"Ash…"ia terlihat bingung dan meraba-raba saku bajunya.

"E-eum.. Handphone mu disini"ucapku pelan sambil menunjuk kearah Handphone yang masih berdering disampingku.

"A-ah, iya"

Aku mengerenyit saat melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti salah tingkah. Ia pun langsung mengambil Handphone itu dan beranjak dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan"ucapnya cepat dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku pun masih terdiam bingung dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum sekarang melihat orang yang kusukai terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Orang yang kusukai?

"Ash, Miki kau sudah gila!"

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana disaat Hongki dan Wonbin hanya terdiam menatap satu sama lain. Hongki menyuruh Kira untuk pulang lebih dulu, Kira pun merasa hal ini harus mereka selesaikan berdua, ia tidak berhak ikut campur.

Dan sekarang hanyalah ada Hongki dan Wonbin di tempat ini. Tempat yang jauh dari keraimaian agar penyelesaian masalah ini tidak terganggu.

"Apa… selamanya kau akan seperti ini?,"akhirnya Wonbin pun membuka mulutnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan membenciku?"

Hongki tak langsung menjawab. Arah matanya menerawang, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak masalah walau harus dibenci, tapi satu permintaanku,"Wonbin menghela nafasnya. " "Jangan membuat_nya_ menangis lagi. Ini salahku, seharusnya aku lebih menyadari posisiku"

"Lupakan masalah Kira sekarang"

Wonbin pun mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Hongki.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan membawanya dalam masalah ini, maka tidak akan ada habisnya. Jangan coba untuk merusak pertahananku dalam menahan emosi ini sekarang"Hongki mendesis.

"Tenang saja, tanpa kau bilang aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan_nya_ lagi"

Wonbin pun tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa percaya padamu"

"Dari pada memikirkan orang lain, kenapa tidak pikirkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Eh?"Wonbin kembali dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Hongki.

"Selalu saja begitu, tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berbohong"Hongki pun mempertegas nada bicaranya.

"Bohong? Hongki-ah apa maksudmu?"Wonbin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau selalu berpikir dengan mementingkan orang lain maka itulah jalan terbaiknya. Selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri, melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya berat untuk kau lakukan. Padahal dalam sesaat kau bisa kehilangan semuanya hanya karena sikap sok baikmu itu"

"Hongki-ah apa sekarang kau hanya mau mengkritikku seperti itu?"

"Kau benar-benar pengecut Wonbin"

DEG.

Wonbin langsung terdiam begitu pernyataan Hongki seakan menembus cepat kedalam jantungnya. Mimik wajahnya semakin mengerenyit tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku pengecut? Apa karena sikapku itu?"

Hongki hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Wonbin remeh.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku seperti itu?,"Kali ini Wonbin berbalas menginterupsi Hongki. "_Seseorang_ pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa bersama itu lebih baik. Dari pada memikirkan diri sendiri, bukankah lebih baik kalau bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya?"

Hongki masih diam tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Hal itu memang benar, lebih baik kalau bersama. Dan ucapanmu juga benar, terkadang sikap sok baik itu justru menjerumuskan orang itu kedalam penderitaannya sendiri"Wonbin tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu apa kau mau bilang kalau manusia itu tidak boleh berbuat baik? _Baik_ itu memang butuh jerih payah sampai harus merasakan sakit, berbeda dengan _Jahat_ yang bisa mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka jalan pikiran seperti itu"telak Hongki dengan cepat.

Wonbin pun kembali diam dan menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak suka jalan pikiran seperti itu. Mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah, aku lebih suka menikmati jerih payah,"jelas Hongki. "Berbuat baik tidak harus jadi pengecut yang selalu mengalah"

Pikiran Wonbin pun mulai terbuka. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud ucapan Hongki.

"Pikiran dangkalmu itu sudah membuat _orang lain_ menyalahkanmu mentah-mentah. Kau pikir itu baik? Kau malah membuat _orang itu_ terlihat berdosa karena sudah membencimu mati-matian"

"Hongki-ah…"

"Untuk apa menyembunyikan semuanya? Tak usah kau katakan, aku pun tahu bahwa Juri itu mmpermainkan kita. Kalau saja dulu kau tidak bersikap pengecut dan sengaja menyalahkan diri hanya untuk yang lain mungkin aku tidak akan marah padamu"jelas Hongki.

Wonbin tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena kebersamaan lebih penting. Lebih baik aku yang pergi dari pada harus melihat kalian yang pecah"

Hongki pun mendengus kesal. "Kau bilang kebersamaan? Kau lihat apa jadinya kita sekarang?"marah Hongki.

"Kau mengundurkan diri, Jaejin pun sama! Bahkan aku, Jonghun dan Minhwan sampai enggan untuk menyentuh instrument-instrument itu dalam beberapa saat! Tidak ada lagi FTIsland! Kau masih mau bilang kalau itu demi kebersamaan?"

Jantung Wonbin serasa berhenti seketika. Ucapan Hongki benar-benar menusuk perasaannya, sakit. Namun sakit karena itu memang benar.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Bukankah ini berbeda dengan tujuannya semula? Ia keluar karena ia tidak ingin melihat teman-temannya yang berpisah. Namun itu justru membuatnya lebih buruk.

"A-aku…"

"Itulah mengapa aku selalu memanggilmu si Bodoh! Kau memang bodoh Wonbin-ah! Bodoh! Dasar Silly!"Hongki terus mengumpat tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang sudah mengalir melewati kelopak mata cantiknya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat semuanya.

Wonbin pun merasa matanya ikut panas, seakan-akan air matanya akan tumpah dalam beberapa saat.

"Apanya yang kebersamaan? Kau justru meninggalkan kami… Kau benar-benar menyakitiku Wonbin-ah, menyakiti kami semua…"racau Hongki dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hongki-ah, aku…"

"Kau benar-benar…"

Seketika Wonbin pun langsung berlutut dihadapan Hongki. Wajahnya tertunduk seperti enggan memperlihatkan air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Hongki hanya diam tanpa respon apapun. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadari semuanya. Selama ini kupikir yang kulakukan adalah yang terbaik, tapi ternyata…"

Keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti saat mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu"

Aku terdiam. Otakku masih mencerna apa yang baru saja gadis ini katakan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu Minhwan-ah. Awalnya kupikir aku akan terus menolak perjodohan ini, tapi ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu"ucap Bomi tegas.

"Bomi… aku…"aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu justru semakin membuatku bungkam. Aku berdoa lebih baik mulutku bisu sekarang agar aku tidak perlu menjawab apapun.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Pikiranku sekarang sedang melayang kepada Hongki Hyung dan Wonbin Hyung. Ternyata aku memang kuran tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Minhwan-ah"Bomi kembali memanggil.

"Maaf… bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini sekarang? Kurasa aku butuh istirahat, kau tahu aku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku pun tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik"ucapku dengan senyum tipis.

Raut wajah Bomi pun langsung berubah drastis.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku Minhwan"

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir seorang gadis bisa dengan gampangnya menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai. Aku pun semalaman memikirkan hal ini"lirih Bomi.

Demi apapun aku harus mengituk diriku sekarang. Benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku menganggap pernyataan cinta ini hanyalah hal sepele?

"Bomi-ah, maaf…"aku pun hanya bisa mengungkapkan penyesalan.

Bomi tak menjawab apapun, kelihatannya ia benar-benar marah padaku.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk merengkuhnya perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu,"

"Aku menerimamu disini"

**.**

**.**

_**I always waited for a love that resembles the sky to be given to me**_

_**You became a bright light to me, who was exhausted by the world**_

_**What is going on now with drops that my fingers allow  
>Is this really what my hearts decided to be last?<strong>_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Scene mesra-mesraannya MinKi dipercepat! Saya mau cepet-cepet pacaraaan!**

**Miki : Yang mau pacaran ama Minan tuh sebenernya Author apa saya sih? =_=**

**Author : SAYA!**

**#AuthorSarap**


	27. Chapter 27

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : ****Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan Updatenya selama 4 bulan ini! Astaga, lama banget yak. Sumpah, otakku stuck. FF orang juga banyak yang belum aku review *curhat***

**Tapi sekarang aku balik lagi, semoga masih ada readers yang masih setia menanti ceritakku yang udah kadaluarsa(?) ini**

**.**

**OK, Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Part ****27**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Author POV<strong>

**.**

**W**aktu seolah berhenti, lagi-lagi kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, Hongki dan Wonbin.

Wonbin pun tetap pada posisinya semula, merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan Hongki, sementara Hongki tetap diam tanpa ada sedikitpun respon atas sikap Wonbin.

"Kau… benar-benar…" bahkan bicara pun terasa sulit bagi Hongki. Semua emosinya telah keluar, bahkan air matanya. Tak bisa ditebak apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun menarik tangan Wonbin untuk kembali berdiri. Wonbin pun hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dengan apapun yang dilakukan Hongki.

"Dengar," Hongki menghela nafas. "Kau memang bodoh. Tapi ternyata aku pun tidak kalah bodohnya denganmu" kini bibir tipis itu tertarik kebelakang, memperlihatkan senyum tipis yang sulit untuk dijamak mata.

"Hongki?" Wonbin pun masih saja diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Padahal aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku pun tahu sifatmu yang sok baik itu. Tapi kenapa tetap saja aku marah? Aku… mengapa aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu…" wajah Hongki tertunduk. Suara yang keluar lebih terdengar seperti isakan.

"Kita ini laki-laki macam apa yang hanya menyelesaikan masalah saja sampai menangis seperti ini" gumam Hongki.

"Kau benar Hongki" kali ini giliran Wonbin yang mencoba untuk mengangkat wajah Hongki. Dilihatnya setetes air mata kembali membasahi wajah yang lebih kearah cantik milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingat saat kau marah pada Jonghun karena kau pikir ia tidak mau mengerti keinginanmu untuk ikut audisi? Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu?" Tanya Wonbin dengan senyum tipis.

Hongki mengangguk lemah.

"Jonghun tidak mengijinkanmu justru karena ia paling mengerti dirimu. Ia tidak mau kau terpuruk kalau keinginanmu tidak berjalan mulus sesuai pikiranmu" Wonbin kembali mengulang kata-katanya yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Hongki beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kurasa kau pun seperti itu, sekarang aku mengerti. Jangan merasa berdosa karena kau sudah membenciku mati-matian, kau bukan membenciku. Kau seperti ini karena kau paling mengerti diriku," Wonbin tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu bagaimana sifatku yang suka merendahkan diri, karena itu kau membenciku. Bukankah kau ingin aku sadar agar aku tidak lagi merendahkan diri seperti itu?"

"Kau itu benar-benar… Kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifat jelekmu itu dan kau tetap melakukannya, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir padamu Wonbin-ah," suara Hongki semakin terdengar berat. "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kau tetap seperti itu, dasar _Silly_" Hongki tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu," Wonbin pun ikut berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf, sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu Lee Hongki"

"Apa kau minta maaf karena ingin kembali padaku?"

Wonbin pun tergelak pelan, "Mungkin aku lebih ingin kembali pada Jonghun, Jaejin dan Minhwan. Aku hanya tidak mau bermasalah dengan seorang Lee Hongki"

Bibir Hongki pun mengerucut mendengar ucapan Wonbin.

"Karena itu sangat menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan sampai aku takut untuk berpisah dengannya lagi" ucap Wonbin menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Hongki pun tersenyum simpul, "Kau seperti wanita yang ingin kembali kepada Kekasihnya, aigoo, kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu?"

"Ya?" Wonbin kembali menoleh heran kearah Hongki.

"Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau pun belum bisa memaafkanku. Wonbin-ah, maafkan aku juga selama ini" dan suara Hongki semakin mengecil diakhir kalimat. Itu pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar malu.

Wonbin hanya bisa tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan pertanda ia sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana Hongki. "Jadi… apa sekarang kita sudah berbaikan?" senyum Wonbin dengan polosnya.

Hongki pun hanya mendengus dan kembali menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, "Apapun katamu" dan Hongki pun berjalan mendahului Wonbin dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah mendominasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

"**K**azu, kita disini hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi ya?" tanyaku santai sambil melirik kearah Kalender meja. Kazu yang ada disampingku pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak ingin dua bulan ini cepat berakhir" sahut Kira yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas dan menyalakan TV dengan malas.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahutku singkat dan berpura-pura untuk fokus kearah TV.

"Sebenarnya aku pun tidak ingin dua bulan ini cepat berakhir" ucap Kazu yang langsung membuatku menoleh spontan kearahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kira lagi.

"Hm.. mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi aku belum bisa memikirkan kalau nanti aku akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Jonghun" ucap Kazu sambil menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Hah.. benar juga, lagipula sekarang hubunganmu dengan Jonghun benar-benar sedang dalam kondisi terbaik. Dasar orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" kini Kira ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan duduk disamping kananku. Sementara bisa kudengar gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari arah kiriku, tempat Kazu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?," kali ini giliran Kira yang kutanya. Ia sendiri pun langsung menatap bingung padaku. "Hubunganmu dengan Hongki Sunbae" lanjutku lagi.

Kira pun terdiam memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya memang ada masalah dengan mereka, aku sudah hapal betul gelagat Kira. Kalau sudah seperti ini pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara ia dan Hongki Sunbae.

"Iya sudahlah, kurasa ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan cerita cinta masing-masing. Lebih baik kita bersantai sekarang, karena sejak kemarin kita banyak tertimpa masalah" ucapku lagi sambil mengambil snack yang ada diatas meja.

Kazu dan Kira pun hanya mengangguki ucapanku.

Namun sebenarnya aku pun ingin seperti mereka, setidaknya mereka sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang-orang yang mereka sukai. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Minhwan beberapa minggu ini, dan dua bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Jepang.

Yah, apa yang bisa kuharapkan? Minhwan jatuh cinta padaku dalam dua bulan? Ash.. jangan bodoh Miki.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

"**A**staga aku terlambat pulang ke Rumah! Kira pasti akan memarahiku" aku pun segera berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar semua buku-buku yang kubeli. Setelah selesai aku pun langsung berjalan cepat keluar toko buku untuk pulang.

Namun hal yang tak kusangka-sangka terjadi.

"Hujan? Oh tidak, aku tidak bawa payung dan..." kukeluarkan Handphone dari kantung bajuku. "Baterai Handphoneku low, kalau begini aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Ash.. sialnya" aku menggerutu tak jelas diberanda Toko Buku.

Kuperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingku. Tak ada yang sedang meneduh selain aku, ternyata mereka semua membawa payung. Kenapa bisa begini? Padahal cuaca tadi siang sangat cerah, aku tak habis pikir kalau akan hujan deras seperti ini.

Oh iya!

Ayolah Miki, kau itu sedang berada dinegeri orang. Jelas saja kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal cuaca disini, mungkin orang-orang itu sudah tahu tentang perubahan cuaca di Seoul, karena itu mereka sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Ukh" aku kedinginan. Sudah tidak bawa payung, aku pun hanya memakai baju tipis tanpa Jacket atau Sweater apapun, hari pun sudah mulai malam. Oh, tentu saja suhu udaranya akan semakin mencekam.

"Hei, kau sedang apa? Apa kau tidak membawa payung?" tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara beberapa orang laki-laki yang berjalan mendekatiku. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak boleh didekati.

"Kau orang Jepang ya? Baru datang kesini? Haha, sepertinya kau gelisah sekali" salah satu dari mereka menyeringai aneh. Aku pun memundurkan langkahku perlahan, sialnya walaupun ini beranda Toko Buku, tapi tempat ini sepi pengunjung dan tidak ada Security yang mengawasi.

"Ya, kenapa menjauh seperti itu? Kau mau kuantar pulang? Dimana rumahmu?" tanya lelaki lainnya. Kondisi ini semakin tidak wajar, mereka bertiga sepertinya sengaja memojokkanku agar aku tidak bisa lari.

"M-Menjauh" suaraku bergetar. Kalau dalam kondisi biasa mungkin aku masih bisa melawan, tapi aku benar-benar terpojok disini, Handphoneku mati dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oh tidak, aku takut. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Tolong.. menja—"

_GREP._

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari arah samping. Menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhku dalam dekapannya seolah-olah ia adalah Barier yang melindungiku. Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku didalam dekapannya yang terasa hangat.

Tak lama kemudian ia yang masih mendekapku, membawaku pergi menjauhi para lelaki menyeramkan itu.

"Ya! Siapa kau?! Berani-bera—!"

"Jangan sentuh!"

Kembali kutersentak mendengar suara ini. Aku mengenalnya.

Dengan segera saja aku mendangakan wajahku.

"Mi-Minhwan…"

Ternyata benar, aku tak percaya aku tengah berada dalam dekapannya sekarang. Aku melirik kearah para lelaki menyeramkan itu, mereka berdecak sebal dan memandang Minhwan sinis.

Minhwan pun tak memperdulikannya lagi, ia kembali menarikku untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Kami pun masuk kedalam Toko Buku.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

**N**gggg...

Aku seperti orang bodoh. Hanya bisa melamun menatapnya yang berjalan disampingku.

Minhwan tak bicara apapun lagi setelah menolongku tadi.

Lagi-lagi dia... selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang.

"Mmm... itu... terima ka—"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?!"

Eh?

"Sudah tahu sendirian, kau pun lihat kan mereka orang-orang yang berbahaya. Kenapa hanya diam saja?!"

Apa? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi marah padaku?

Ya! Dia membentakku didepan umum.

"Kenapa tidak berteriak minta tolong atau lari?! Biasanya kau bisa melawan, tapi kenapa tadi hanya diam saja, huh? Kau mau dirimu _terluka_?!"

Apa-apaan kata-katanya itu, eoh?! Sudah cukup! Kau membuatku kesal Choi Minhwan!

"Kalau tidak suka menolongku, lebih baik tidak usah! Kalau aku bisa melakukan itu semua sendiri, aku pun tidak butuh pertolonganmu!" aku balas membentaknya.

"Ya! Amakura Mi—"

"Iya sudahlah, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" dengan terpaksa aku pun melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya.

Ash, kenapa dia benar-benar menyebalkan?! Padahal aku pikir dia memang berniat untuk menolongku, bagaimana pun juga dari dulu dia selalu jadi penolongku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar terpojok tadi, mana bisa aku melawan!

Aku memikirkannya sampai seperti ini tapi dia malah membentakku dan tidak mengerti apapun!

Ash, fakta memang benar. Orang yang kau cintai bisa jadi adalah orang yang sangat kau benci!

_GREP_

"Pembicaraannya belum selesai"

_DEG_

Kembali kuterdiam saat tiba-tiba ia memojokkanku bersandar pada rak buku yang ada dibelakangku. Kedua tangannya menahan tanganku. Posisi ini membuatku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam, terlebih lagi saat kutatap pandangan matanya. Ia menatap lurus tajam padaku, pandangan itu serius dan penuh maksud. Entah apa, perasaanku masih rancu memikirkannya.

"Mi-Minhwan..." bibirku sedikit bergetar. Jujur, aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak bisa kutebak.

Namun tiba-tiba saja cengkramannya pada tanganku kian melunak, dan akhirnya ia melepasnya.

"Iya sudah, tidak apa-apa..." wajahnya sedikit menekuk. "Aku hanya... mengkhawatirkanmu"

_DEG_

Kali ini aku benar-benar terdiam kaku. Kata-katanya barusan, sungguh tak pernah kubayangkan akan keluar dari mulut ketusnya.

"Tenang saja, " kali ini dia kembali menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan begitu lembut. "Aku akan selalu menolongmu disaat kau membutuhkanku"

_DEG DEG DEG_

Ini... Bukan... _Pengakuan _kan?

[nb : adegan ini diambil dari komik 'Fake' karya Nana Shiiba. Karena saat baca ini aku pikir adegannya mirip sama bayanganku, jadi aku jadiin referensi]

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**B**ernyanyi lagi? Oh, sejak festival sekolah waktu itu, guru-guru selalu saja menyuruhku untuk bernyanyi. Padahal ini hanya hobi sampinganku, aku tidak benar-benar mendalaminya" gadis Jepang bermata sipit itu menggerutu saat langkahnya mulai menjauh dari Ruang Guru.

Kira, gadis itu memang tengah terusik oleh permintaan gurunya barusan, yang ingin agar ia bisa tampil menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat perpisahan kelas 3 nanti.

"Tapi kuakui suaramu memang bagus Kira, jelas saja kalau guru-guru itu memintamu. Lagipula bagus juga kalau kau bisa mengisi acara sebelum kepulangan kita ke Jepang" Kazu, sahabatnya hanya tersenyum santai sambil mengiringi langkah Kira.

"Ini semua karena kau dan Miki!" Kira pun menatap sebal kearah Kazu dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Membuat Kazu harus merubah ekspresinya semerana mungkin.

"Ah... aku harus latihan dengan siapa... aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sendiri..." Kira kembali ketopik pembicaraannya. Hal itu membuat Kazu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Dulu... Wonbin sunbae kan yang selalu melatihmu... itu karena duet kalian..." ucap Kazu dengan nada menggantung. Ia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Kau sadar kan. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernyanyi sendiri..." nada bicara Kira kian melunak. Sepertinya tersirat juga kesedihan didalam sana, mengingat saat ini ia tengah bermasalah dengan Wonbin.

"Bukankah Hongki sunbae juga pandai bernyanyi?! Pada akhirnya kau pun berduet dengannya kan, lagipula dia juga Vocalist Ba—" Kazu menghentikan ucapannya saat lagi-lagi ia menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak awal.

"Eum... maafkan aku" ucap Kazu pada akhirnya. Bagaimana bisa otaknya berpikir begitu lamban, ia boleh jenius dalam semua mata pelajaran, namun tidak dalam kehidupan nyata.

Padahal ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah menghadapi masalah dengan kedua orang yang disayanginya, Hongki dan Wonbin. Bahkan hampir seminggu ia tak melihat sahabatnya itu berinteraksi dengan kedua orang itu.

"Kazu! Kira!" suasana hening itu pun pecah saat sebuah seruan terlontar bebas dari gadis Jepang lainnya yang terlihat lebih kecil dari mereka berdua. (Padahal umurnya paling tua :p)

"Kenapa mukamu kusut sekali? Apa yang dikatakan guru?" tanya Miki dengan polosnya saat melihat wajah masam Kira.

"Kalau saja _seseorang_ tidak blak-blakan mengatakan aku bisa bernyanyi, mungkin aku tidak perlu repot mengisi acara perpisahan untuk kelas 3" Kira kembali menggerutu dengan nada menyindir. Namun yang disindir justru terlihat sumringah dengan senyum polosnya. (Benar-benar anak ini...)

"Jadi kau akan bernyanyi?! Wah... kita jadi punya kenangan sebelum pulang ke Jepang kan! Bagus sekali!" Miki mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kira, terlihat tak menyadari sedikitpun bahwa sahabatnya itu mungkin sedang mengutuknya dalam hati.

"Ah! Kazu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Jonghun sunbae. Ia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke Taman Belakang. Ia sudah menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" gadis kecil itu malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. (Benar-benar menguras emosi, eoh?)

"Astaga, dia menelponku 3 kali. Handphoneku dalam keadaan _Silence_, kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya sekarang" namun langkah Kazu terhenti saat Miki menggaet lengannya.

"Aku ikut!" serunya senang.

"He?! U-untuk apa?!" tanya Kazu canggung.

"Aku tidak akan menganggu kalian kok! Aku... ingin melihat _seseorang_" jelas Miki singkat. Senyum merona tersungging diwajahnya. Kazu pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan _benar-benar bersama_ Minhwan" ucap Kazu dengan nada tajam. Ya, Kazu dan Kira memang menyadari ada yang berbeda dari hubungan Miki dan Minhwan beberapa hari ini. Seperti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Bisakah kalian mengurus percintaan kalian masing-masing berdua saja? Dan jangan membuat keributan didekatku" sindiran Kira pun memutus begitu saja obrolan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kazu hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan langsung membawa Miki pergi dari hadapannya.

Huh... hubungan persahabatan yang aneh.

**.**

**.**

**Kira POV**

**.**

"_My heart is beating,_

_You have taken my heart._

_I will tell you now,_

_I will be brave,_

_May I love you now?__"_

"Ash... tetap saja tidak terdengar bagus!" aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku frustasi. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa bernyanyi sendiri, terlalu canggung kalau hanya mendengar suaraku sendiri.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku membutuhkan Hongki... atau mungkin Wonbin...

"Bagus sekali" aku pun mendangak saat mendengar tepukan pelan dari arah lain. Mataku pun terbelalak saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum yang terlihat bangga.

"Itu sudah bagus kok, hanya saja suaramu masih bergetar. Sepertinya kau benar-benar gugup" Wonbin tersenyum tipis, dan kini ia sudah duduk disampingku.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam mengalihkan pandanganku. Kejadian tempo hari saat tiba-tiba Hongki memukulnya dan membawaku pergi benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Ng... maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" langkahku pun terhenti seketika. Rasanya hatiku mencelos begitu saja. Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa kalau bertemu denganmu.

"Ma-Maaf..." ucapku gemetar. Aku pun membalikkan badan perlahan kembali menatapnya.

"Maaf?" Wonbin terlihat bingung.

"Kejadian waktu itu... tolong maafkan Hongki..." ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Hmpht, kau benar-benar menyayanginya ya... sampai-sampai kau yang memintaku untuk memaafkannya" Wonbin tersenyum miris. Perasaan tidak enak pun kembali menggandrungiku.

"Tapi... kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kami sudah membicarakan semuanya"

Aku pun terperangah mendengar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Yah, hasil pembicaraan kami berdua waktu itu..." Wonbin tersenyum tipis. "Masalah kami sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi"

"Apakah itu berarti..." aku terbelalak tak percaya. Benarkah yang ia katakan? Apa itu artinya... mereka sudah berbaikan?

"Wonbin-ah, benarkah?" rasaya aku begitu senang sampai-sampai ingin menangis. Padahal ini masalah diantara mereka dan aku hanyalah orang baru, tapi... mendengar dua orang yang kusayangi bisa bersatu lagi seperti ini membuatku...

"Wonbin-ah, terima kasih" aku tersenyum puas, perasaanku benar-benar baik. Aku tak menyangka akhirnya saat-saat ini datang juga.

"Hmph, kenapa pakai _terima kasih?_ Ini memang hal yang seharusnya kami berdua lakukan sejak dulu" ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku pun mendangak memandang tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum lagi, perasaanku benar-benar kacau saat melihatmu terus-terusan murung sejak tahu masalahku dengan Hongki"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wonbin pun tak bicara lagi, namun ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat kami bersama dulu, mungkinkah ia sedang menahan perasaannya lagi sekarang.

GYUT

Aku pun berbalik menggenggam tangannya, sementara Wonbin yang terkejut langsung menatapku bingung. Aku pun tersenyum tipis.

Wonbin-ah, maafkan aku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, aku memang menyayangimu, tapi tetap saja yang kucintai hanya Hongki.

Namun bagaimanapun juga aku bersyukur pernah _memilikimu_, aku tidak akan menyesal atas waktu itu. Wonbin-ah... terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**T**ubuh itu hanya bisa diam menahan perasaannya, senyum samar tersungging dari bibir tipisnya. Emosinya masih ada, namun perasaan yang lain telah mengalahkannya. Hongki pun menyisir asal surai coklatnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya, kemudian mengusap-usap kepala bagian belakangnya tanpa tujuan.

Mungkin kalau dirinya yang dulu, ia pasti sudah menghampiri Wonbin disana dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Namun kini ia mencoba mengerti, mengerti akan perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmpht, dasar _Silly_... lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Sepertinya aku salah waktu"

Hongki pun membalikkan langkahnya dan perlahan bayang tubuhnya mulai menghilang, menjauh dari tempat Wonbin dan Kira yang tengah tersenyum satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**A**staga..." seorang gadis Jepang bertubuh kecil kini tengah menatap jengah tumpukan-tumpukan barang dihadapannya.

"Cho Songsaenim ada-ada saja, dengan terpaksa aku harus mengatur barang-barang ini" Miki pun mengangkat 1 kardus buku yang dititipkan oleh seorang Guru setelah mata pelajarannya usai tadi.

Bagi murid-murid lama SMA MyeoungDam, sudah pasti mereka hapal dengan gelagat para Guru mereka. Termaksuk Cho Songsaenim yang terkenal usil dan suka menyuruh-nyuruh siswa untuk mengembalikan bahan-bahan ajaran ke perpustakaan, ruang guru bahkan Gudang penyimpanan buku seperti yang sedang Miki lakukan saat ini.

Miki yang notabenenya masih berstatus murid baru walaupun sudah beberapa bulan berada di MyeoungDam, tentu saja tidak tahu soal sifat usil Gurunya itu. Karenanya ia bisa tertangkap dengan mudahnya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke Gudang penyimpanan buku.

"Sial, begitu aku menengok kebelakang ternyata mereka semua sudah pergi. Mereka pasti tahu kalau Cho Songsaenim akan menyuruh mengembalikan barang-barang ini" gerutu Miki sambil melirik-lirik tempat yang kiranya adalah tempat dari buku-buku lama itu.

"Bahkan Yoona dan Soeyeon juga meninggalkanku! Aish, dimana tempat buku-buku ini?! Songsaenim bilang taruh dilemari coklat, sedangkan semua lemari disini warnanya coklat!" Miki mulai menggeram kesal. Jelas saja, 15 menit lagi pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, sedangkan ia masih harus mengatur 1 dus buku-buku pelajaran yang ia bawa ke Gudang.

"Hufth, aku taruh disini saja dulu. Biar kubuka isi lemari ini satu-satu" Miki pun menaruh dus buku itu diatas tumpukan-tumpukan dus lainnya, namun tak sengaja dus itu menyenggol beberapa buku yang berperan sebagai penahan agar dus-dus yang lain tidak berjatuhan.

Merasa tumpukan dus yang ada dibelakangnya bergoyang, Miki pun reflek langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat 3 buah dus buku yang melayang bebas kearahnya.

_BRUGH_

Miki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bernafas lega saat ia tahu ia terlepas dari accident terjatuhnya dus-dus buku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun tubuhnya kembali membeku saat ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

"Mi-Min..." lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut bukan kepalang saat menyadari Minhwanlah yang menyelamatkannya barusan.

"Kenapa? Kau terluka?!" Minhwan pun ikut panik saat melihat respon Miki yang terkejut memandangnya.

"Ti-Tidak... aku..."

Kini keduanya tak saling bicara. Mereka tersadar bahwa posisi mereka saat ini tak terpaut oleh jarak lagi. Tubuh Minhwan yang lebih besar dari Miki, kini tengah menimpa tubuh kecil gadis Jepang itu. Miki pun tidak bisa bergerak.

Jantungnya berdebar hebat saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Miki benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

Minhwan yang perasaannya tak kalah berdebar pun tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Entah kenapa pandangannya seolah dibuat buta oleh keberadaan gadis Jepang yang sukses membuat perasaannya campur aduk satu bulan ini.

Tanpa sadar Minhwan pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis Jepang itu. Nafas keduanya tersengal akibat kerja jantung yang tidak biasanya. Namun entah kenapa suasana disekitar langsung terasa hening saat mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

Ya, entah sejak kapan bibir keduanya telah terpaut satu sama lain. Miki memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan hangat dibibir tipisnya. Tak menolak atau apapun, ia seolah menerima apapun perlakukan Minhwan.

Dan Minhwan pun tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Ia hanya mengikuti apa kata hatinya, dihadapannya hanya ada Miki dan ia merasa seperti ingin memiliki gadis Jepang ini seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

"**K**enapa anak itu lama sekali?" seorang guru muda berpapan nama Cho Kyuhyun terus menggerutu ditengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju gudang penyimpanan buku.

Memang dasar sifatnya yang usil atau karena dia benar-benar lupa, ia baru sadar bahwa buku-buku yang ia suruh Miki kembalikan ke Gudang tadi akan dipakainya lagi untuk mengajar di kelas 1-C.

Ia pun menyuruh Minhwan untuk menyusul Miki ke Gudang penyimpanan dengan maksud mengambil buku-buku itu kembali. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, Minhwan tak kunjung kembali kekelas setelah 15 menit berlalu.

"Ng? Itu Amakura Miki kan?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya saat melihat seorang gadis Jepang yang baru keluar dari Gudang penyimpanan Buku. Dengan segera ia pun menghampiri anak didiknya itu.

"Amakura, dimana Choi Min—" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat raut wajah Miki yang tersipu malu. Semburat merah memenuhi rona pipinya.

"O-oh, Song... saenim..." Miki pun sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa gurunya itu sebenarnya sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"Mmmm, aku... kalau begitu aku permisi" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Miki justru berpamit salam padanya. Kyuhyun semakin mengerenyit saat melihat Miki yang terus saja memeggang bibirnya sejak tadi dengan tingkah aneh.

"So-Songsaenim?!" Kyuhyun pun spontan menoleh kearah seorang anak didiknya lagi yang tak lain adalah Choi Minhwan. Raut wajah Minhwan juga tak jauh beda dengan Miki.

Senyum Evil pun tersungging dibibir tebalnya. Ia tahu telah terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua anak muridnya tadi, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan tertawa dalam hati.

'_Dasar anak jaman sekarang'_ tawanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Kira POV**

**.**

_**W**__ith one last goodbye, I send you with my love  
>Still my love fails a bit<br>I cannot hold you_

Now even though I haven't met you in a long time,  
>During that time, with the love I gave you,<br>You can remember

Mulutku kembali mengatup saat arti dari bait lirik barusan membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu. Benar saja, ini adalah lagu yang pernah kubawakan bersama Hongki.

Seharusnya aku membawakannya bersama Wonbin, namun karena sesuatu hal... dan lagi, aku lebih bersyukur aku menyanyikannya bersama Hongki waktu itu.

Setidaknya kami punya kenangan akan lagu ini.

_Haengbokkae... Be Happy..._

_Berbahagialah..._ walaupun arti dari lagu ini sebenarnya adalah... _Perpisahan akan Cinta_...

::Flash Back::

"Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san?" sahutku saat mengangkat panggilan dari Keluargaku di Jepang. *Okaa-san : Ibu*

"_Kira? Bagaimana kabarmu? Sekolahmu baik?"_ tanya Ibu diseberang sana.

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar suaranya yang sangat kurindukan, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalian disana? Aku merindukkan kalian"

"_Kami semua baik, Okaa-san juga merindukanmu. Bukankah hanya tinggal dua bulan lagi? Kau akan kembali ke Jepang kan?"_

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Sedikit terkejut, bukan karena aku lupa. Tentu saja aku ingat kalau aku tidak akan selamanya tinggal disini, namun... _dia_ seolah membuatku lupa akan statusku yang hanya sebagai murid pertukaran selama setengah tahun disini.

Tentu saja aku harus pulang, dan itu sebentar lagi.

"Ehm, dua bulan lagi. Aku akan pulang" aku pun tersenyum tipis.

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, Okaa-san menunggumu disini. Hati-hati disana, jaga dirimu. Okaa-san akan meneleponmu lagi. Oyasumi Nasai Kira-chan"_

Aku pun menganggung dengan senyum tipis, "_Oyasumi, Okaa-san"_

Pembicaraan kami pun terputus berbarengan dengan tertutupnya Handphone Flip-topku. Pikiranku kembali gundah, aku ingin sekali kembali dan bertemu Keluargaku di Jepang. Tapi...

"Hongki..."

::Flash Back END::

_Tears formed whenever I think of that painful time  
>Being with you for a moment, waiting for my future life extremely is<br>A present_

"Kkkh..." aku tak bisa meneruskannya lagi. Sakit, _this is truly my painful time_.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini hubungan kami justru merenggang? Bagaimana bisa aku pulang dengan tenang kalau perasaanku tetap saja seperti ini.

Aku ingin Hongki...

_My love I yell, I shout, my love I cannot see  
>Someday the way which holds difficulty will come, I pray<em>

_DEG_

Su-suara ini...!

_My love, just hearing your name I cry, my love  
>Wherever you are, until I come back be happy<em>

"Hongki..." dengan cepat aku pun membalikkan tubuhku. Hatiku benar-benar tercekat saat melihat_nya_ berdiri disana dan tersenyum kepadaku.

_I'm happy  
>My important memories are with me<br>I could never change those memories with something else  
>My needs for relief, I will always protect you<br>I love you_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku berubah menjadi kaku, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, terlebih saat ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Namun sejujurnya, apa yang ingin kulakukan saat ini adalah... memeluknya.

Aku ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

_GREP_

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Hongki dengan suara pelan.

Aku semakin terbujur kaku saat ia memelukku. Padahal hal itu hanya ada dalam pikiranku, namun ia seolah bisa membaca semuanya. Hongki... kau benar, aku membutuhkanmu seperti ini.

"Maafkan kata-kataku waktu itu. Seharusnya aku bisa percaya pada kata-katamu," ia melonggarkan pelukannya agar wajah kami bisa bertemu. "Kau hanya mencintaiku, hanya seorang Lee Hongki, dan aku percaya itu"

"Hongki..." rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutiku sekarang. Kata-katanya barusan... benarkah ia mempercayainya?

"Hongki, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dirimu, seharusnya aku bersikap wajar terhadap Wonbin, tapi aku—"

_CUP_

Mataku terbelalak saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Ia membungkam kata-kataku dengan caranya yang selalu membuat duniaku seolah hanya ada satu. Dia.

"Sudah jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku mengerti..." ucapnya dengan nafas berderu. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menyentuh hidungku.

"Masalahku dengan Wonbin pun sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita lupakan semuanya dan memulainya kembali... aku tidak bisa kalau harus berjauhan denganmu seperti ini terus Kira..." Hongki mengusap kedua pipiku yang merona. Wajahnya masih berada tepat dihadapanku, ia hanya mau menatapku.

"Berjauhan..." tanpa sadar mulutku bergumam saat kusadari apa arti dari kata itu.

"Hongki... kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku..." Hongki pun terdiam dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Aku akan pulang ke Jepang..."

Lagi, rasa sakit ini terasa lagi. Selalu sakit saat kuingat jika aku harus berpisah dengannya.

"Kira..." kini ia mengusap rambutku. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berjauhan denganmu dalam waktu lama..."

"Tapi Hongki, bagaimanapun juga aku harus pulang! Aku punya keluarga disana, dan aku merindukkan mereka semua! Aku pun merindukan negara asalku!" tanpa sadar nada bicaraku malah meninggi. Bukan karena aku marah, justru ini semua karena aku takut.

Aku terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatku frustasi. Disatu sisi aku merindukkan Jepang, dan disisi lain aku pun tak mau meninggalkan Hongki.

"Apa kau mau berjauhan denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau... aku mencintaimu, tapi aku..." aku semakin bingung. "Ah... aku tidak tahu Hongki-ah!" spontan aku pun langsung menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya.

Menahan tangis. Aku benar-benar bingung memikirkannya.

Dan kini bisa kurasakan ia tengah mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu... kita akan terus bersama..."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita bersama saja. Toh kita tidak bisa saling berjauhan kan" ia tersenyum enteng. Senyuman yang menjadi titik point utama dari seorang Lee Hongki.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jepang dan Korea kan—"

"Aku akan ke Jepang"

"Eh?"

Mataku semakin membelalak saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Jepang. Orang tuaku pun sudah mengijinkannya, jadi kita akan tetap bersama"

"Ho-Hongki... kau serius?" aku semakin tak percaya dengan semua jawabannya.

"Ya! Apa kau tak mempercayaiku? Aigoo.. gadis yang cuek terhadap lelaki sepertimu mana bisa aku biarkan. Hanya aku yang bisa menaklukkan hatimu kan! Aku tidak mau saat kau pulang ke Jepang nanti, ada laki-laki Jepang yang menaklukkan hatimu! Kau itu sudah jadi milik laki-laki Korea, Kira!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan anehnya. Sesaat kemudian aku pun tertawa.

"Haha, kau ini. Siapa bilang aku milikmu? Aku kan milik orang tuaku!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta izin pada orang tuamu, bahwa aku akan memilikimu" ia pun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hahaha, bahkan kau belum lulus SMA. Simpan dulu impianmu itu untuk beberapa tahun lagi" aku tersenyum tipis.

"Yah! Lama sekali!" ia pun kembali menggerutu.

"Tenang saja, untuk seorang Lee Hongki... aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun"

Mata kami kembali bertatap dalam. Ia pun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, begitu juga aku yang merasa terlalu bahagia dengan semua yang kumiliki ini. Dalam sekejap ia mengambil segala kegelisahanku tadi.

Ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahku, dan aku pun menutup mata.

"Ehem, panas sekali disini. Padahal kukira diatap sekolah suasananya akan sejuk sehingga aku bisa tidur, tapi ternyata... _musim panas_ datang lebih cepat disini"

Kegiatan kami pun terhenti saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Wo-Wonbin-ah..." wajahku sedikit merona malu, Wonbin pasti melihat kami tadi.

"Ya! Ternyata kau ya, aish! Mengganggu acara orang saja!" Hongki pun mendumal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sementara Wonbin hanya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi kami berdua, "Hahaha lanjutkan saja, aku penasaran dengan adegan selanjutnya"

"Mwo?! Ya! Silly, kemari kau! Asih, anak ini benar-benar—!"

Kini Hongki dan Wonbin pun kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Aku hanya bisa tertawa senang melihatnya, rasanya seperti mimpi melihat keakraban mereka yang kembali seperti ini.

Tuhan, terima kasih atas segalanya...

Semoga cerita kami tetap dalam jalur yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Buat Readers setia maupun Silent Readers, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena udah mau baca cerita amatir ini. Gak nyangka banget cerita yang udah lumer episode ini peminatnya malah nambah, bahkan lebih senengnya lagi ada yang bilang kalau ini FF FTIsland yang pertama dia baca dan dia langsung suka, kyaaaa gak nyangka!**

**.**

**Semoga kedepannya Mr. Cassanova bisa nambah lebih greget lagi. Dan maaf kalau part ini semakin jelek, tapi aku usahakan yang terbaik. Sekali lagi terus dukung aku dan cerita-ceritaku yah! *macam author beneran aja***

**.**

**Hehehehehe Hugs!**

**.**

**rienha : kangteuk eoh? hha, molla yo, mianhae chingu, aku belum pernah bkin kangteuk ^^**

**guest : mian baru bisa update, sankyuu ^^**

**nanachan : wah, kamu prims yah? hhe ne, ntar aku coba buat lagi cerita lainnya, sankyuu ^^**

**elissa : krn di part2 sbelumnya banyak scene JogZunya makanya di part ini mreka udah dikurangi, gomawo udah baca ^^**

**aihara : sankyuu ne ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : ****Cerita di part ini lebih panjang, dan banyak MinKi + Bomi scene, karena ini mulai masuk part-part penutup, dan hubungan diantara MinKi + Bomi belum jelas, jadi aku putusin buat nyelesein kisah MinKi. Part-part terakhir Mr. Cassanova ini emang difokuskan untuk mereka, jadi maklumin author kalau disini kebanyakan cerita mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**Part ****2****8**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**H**ebat sekali! Mereka semua memang hebat!" seru murid-murid yang berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman besar yang berisikan daftar nilai murid kelas 3 yang telah mengikuti Ujian Percobaan Kelulusan.

"Jonghun Sunbae masuk peringkat 2, sedangkan Hongki sunbae peringkat 4"

"Wonbin Sunbae juga hebat, dia yang menduduki peringkat 1"

Murid-murid yang kebanyakan terdiri dari perempuan itu pun semakin sumringah memuji pujaan-pujaan mereka. Seisi sekolah cukup heboh saat daftar nilai tersebut dipajangkan. Mereka memang telah menanti-nanti bagaimana hasil ujian pujaan-pujaan mereka.

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya Ruang OSIS. Terlihat lelaki manis yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS tengah sibuk membahas acara perpisahan untuk kelas 3.

"Proposal yang kuajukan sudah disetujui dan ditanda tangani oleh Kepala Sekolah, susunan panitia juga sudah dibuat, apa ada masalah lagi?" tanya Jaejin –si Ketua- sembari merapikan lembaran jadwal kegiatan yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Ketua, kudengar Wonbin Sunbae menduduki peringkat tertinggi lagi" salah satu anggota OSIS berseru pada Jaejin.

Jaejin pun tersenyum, "Benarkah? Bagus sekali, Wonbin Hyung memang hebat"

"Ketua ini memang paling dekat dengan Wonbin Sunbae. Disaat yang lainnya memuji Hongki dan Jonghun Sunbae, kau tetap saja memuji Wonbin Sunbae" sahut yang lain.

"Ya, aku juga dekat dengan Hongki dan Jonghun Hyung. Kami semua berasal dari sekolah yang sama, siapa bilang aku tidak mendukung mereka. Mereka juga hebat, selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar" Jaejin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan anggotanya.

"Yah... Wonbin Sunbae memang sangat hebat, dia orang terpopuler keempat setelah Minhwan. Ketua sangat dekat dengan mereka semua, nilai-nilai Ketua pun selalu diatas rata-rata. Hah... kalian berlima ini memang orang-orang yang menyilaukan"

Jaejin pun tertawa mendengar ucapan-ucapan anggota OSISnya. Mereka yang kebanyakan adalah adik-adik kelasnya memang suka menggoda Jaejin.

"Yah, kalian ini berlebihan"

"Setelah Jonghun Sunbae, Hongki Sunbae dan Wonbin Sunbae lulus. Maka Ketua Lee dan Minhwan akan menjadi pujaan berikutnya"

"Hahahaha" Jaejin pun hanya bisa tertawa.

Rapat OSIS itu pun diakhiri candaan oleh para anggota. Jaejin tak henti-hentinya dipuji oleh semua anggotanya, sementara ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan tak jarang menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

_Tak terasa kelulusan kalian hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, Hongki Hyung, Jonghun Hyung, Wonbin Hyung... aku bersyukur disaat seperti ini kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Semoga kita bisa terus bersatu walaupun pada akhirnya kita pun akan berpisah, aku hanya berharap hubungan kita tidak akan pernah terputus lagi_

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**J**onghun-ah! Kau menyebalkan!"

Pria tampan berhidung indah itu tak menanggap, tangannya masih saja memainkan instrumen kesayangannya, Gitar. Tak mengindahkan sedikit pun sorotan mata tajam dari laki-laki manis disampingnya, Lee Hongki.

"Aish, benar-benar Pinochio ini. Grr.." Hongki pun terus mengumpat sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sementara dikursi lainnya, Wonbin tengah menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan sebelah alis mengangkat.

"Ya ampun, kedua orang ini tidak ada berubah-berubahnya" Wonbin mendecak ringan seraya membaca kembali kertas-kertas berisikan lirik lagu yang ia pegang.

"Astaga... kenapa aku harus punya teman-teman yang menyebalkan seperti kalian, malangnya nasibku" Hongki meninggikkan suaranya sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya seolah ia merasa panas padahal didalam studio ini AC sudah menyala.

"Hongki-ah, kau berisik. Aku sedang konsentrasi membuat lagu baru, ini untukmu juga. Kalau aku tidak memproduksi lagu lagi, bisa-bisa suara emasmu berkarat karena tidak pernah menyanyi" kata-kata nista pun meluncur bebas dari mulut Jonghun.

Membuat Hongki setengah mati menahan nafas, atau mungkin menahan emosinya.

Sudut bibirnya pun tertarik tajam kebelakang, "Ya, Choi Jonghun! Bisa-bisanya kau mendapat peringkat diatasku! Bahkan dua tingkat diatasku! Arrrgh" Hongki mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Jonghun pun menghela nafas, "Sudah kuperingatkan ujian percobaan dihari pertama adalah Bahasa Korea, yang kau ingat hanya Bahasa Inggris" ketus Jonghun.

"Ya, kalau nilai Bahasa Inggrisku tidak meningkat, aku tidak akan lulus masuk universitas di Jepang!" balas Hongki.

Jonghun pun menepuk jidatnya, "Dasar anak ini, diotaknya hanya ada Kira" cibir Jonghun.

Wonbin yang mendengar pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu pun hanya bisa tergelak, ia mencoba menahan tawanya, berpura-pura fokus dengan lirik-lirik yang dibacanya.

"Hihihi"

"Ya, kalau mau tertawa jangan ditahan. Suara tawamu jadi terdengar seperti tawa hantu" Hongki yang sadar Wonbin menertawakannya pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Dia kan memang seperti itu kalau sudah menyangkut _miliknya_ yang berharga" ucap Wonbin pada Jonghun. Jonghun pun hanya mengangguk.

"Hmpth, sikapmu sok cuek. Padahal kau pun memikirkan kepulangan Kazu kan" Hongki balas meledek kearah Jonghun, yang langsung mendapat sorot mata tajam dari pria tampan berhidung indah itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu? Kalau Hongki mau menyusul Kira ke Jepang, lalu kau dan Kazu bagaimana?" Wonbin pun beralih kearah Jonghun.

Pria tampan itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesekali menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya pasrah.

"He? Jadi kau mau hubunganmu berakhir begitu saja?!" Hongki dan Wonbin pun menatap horror Jonghun.

Namun pria tampan itu kembali diam dan berdecak ringan.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku pun akan menyusulnya kesana" ucap Jonghun lagi.

"Jadi kau juga akan meneruskan kuliahmu di Jepang? Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?" Hongki masih menatap Jonghun dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Itu... mmm," Jonghun terus-terusan saja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat dua sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya penasaran mulai termakan emosi karena durasi waktu.

"Ya! Cepat katakan!" sergah Hongki.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Ayahku saat aku memperkenalkan Kazu padanya minggu lalu?" kini Jonghun malah balik melontarkan pertanyaan pada dua sahabatnya.

Wonbin menggeleng, dan Hongki "Mana aku tahu! Ayolah, kau membuatku penasaran~" ia kembali merengek.

"Ayahku bilang..." Jonghun menarik nafas panjang. "Nikahi dia"

"APA?!"

Seisi ruangan itu pun langsung menoleh horror kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang namja jangkung berpipi chubby yang kelihatannya baru masuk keruang studio.

"Seunghyun-ah, kau berisik sekali" desis Hongki dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Seunghyun.

"Hyung, kau akan menikahi Kazu?! Maldo andwae! Aku tidak mengizinkannya!"

_PLETAK(?)_

Jitakan bebas pun melayang kekepala Seunghyun. Membuat namja jangkung itu meringis sakit sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya –yang sebenarnya tak terlalu sakit-

"Ya! Kazu itu sudah jadi milik Jonghun, kau masih saja memikirkannya. Dasar anak ini" gerutu Hongki –si pelaku- yang menjitak kepala Seunghyun tadi.

"Ta-tapi Hyung, kau kan baru 19 tahun, Kazu baru 17 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kalian—"

"Ya, aku juga tahu soal itu. Aku kan hanya menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Ayahku, kau ini heboh sekali. Aku pun hanya menganggap ucapannya angin lalu, aku hanya sedikit shock" Jonghun pun ikut menyahuti ucapan Seunghyun.

"O-oh... jadi begitu, aah.. aku kaget sekali tadi Hyung. Kukira kau akan menikahinya sekarang juga" Seunghyun pun menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lega begitu? Kau masih mengincar Kazu? Tidak akan kuberikan" Jonghun pun menatap tajam kearah Seunghyun.

Membuat namja berpipi chubby itu hanya menundukkan kepala dan mencoba sabar dengan siksaan-siksaan –tak berarti- dari para Hyung barunya ini.

"Jadi kau juga menyukai Kazu?" Seunghyun pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang tak ia kenal.

"Ne?" kini matanya bertemu pandang dengan sesosok laki-laki tampan bermata sipit yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, ini pertama kalinya kita bertatap muka seperti ini ya" senyum Wonbin. Seunghyun pun semakin mengerenyit heran pada senior tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu dia. Dia itu Oh Wonbin, orang yang posisinya kau gantikan di Band ini" sahut Hongki santai.

Seunghyun pun menoleh kearah Hongki dan Wonbin bergantian dengan tatapan bingungnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Wo-Wonbin Hyung?! Benarkah? Ma-maafkan aku, namaku Song Seunghyun" ucap Seunghyun seraya membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Wonbin. Wonbin pun hanya tersenyum.

"Masalah kami sudah selesai, karena itu dia kembali lagi kesini" sahut Jonghun yang masih asik bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Ke-kembali? Jadi itu artinya... aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini?" Seunghyun pun menatap miris kearah ketiga Hyungnya itu.

Hongki dan Jonghun tak menjawab, mereka hanya terkekeh kecil satu sama lain.

"Tidak Seung. Kau akan tetap disini" Wonbin pun berbaik hati untuk memberi penjelasan agar doangsaeng barunya itu tak semakin termakan rasa suram akan dikeluarkan dari FTIsland.

"Lalu Hyung?"

"Setelah kelulusan, aku akan pindah ke Singapore. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan posisi ini. Lagipula aku senang posisiku digantikan oleh orang sepertimu, aku sudah melihat permainanmu waktu festival sekolah, kau sangat hebat" puji Wonbin sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Seunghyun.

Namja jangkung itu pun hanya tersenyum-senyum malu seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya sendiri.

"Untung saja aku bertemu Minhwan, kalau tidak aku tidak akan bisa bergabung di grup ini" ucap Seunghyun.

"Oh, jadi yang memilihmu adalah Minhwan? Haha, oh iya.. kemana anak itu?" Wonbin pun menyadari dongsaengnya yang satu itu belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, belakangan ini anak itu jadi sedikit aneh. Dia sering melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan menghilang tiba-tiba" sahut Hongki.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Miki?"

Semua orang distudio itu pun langsung melotot kearah Wonbin.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya?" Wonbin malah semakin terlihat bingung.

"Minhwan dengan Miki? Benarkah?" Hongki pun mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana sikap dongsaengnya yang aneh belakangan ini.

"Apa? Miki? Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar? Miki selalu menceritakan hubungannya yang buruk dengan Minhwan" sahut Seunghyun yang juga terlihat bingung.

"Tapi kurasa... apa yang dikatakan Wonbin ada benarnya juga" kali ini semuanya menatap horror kearah Jonghun. "Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Saat Miki hilang waktu uji nyali di Kyoto, bukankah Minhwan yang mencarinya? Dan juga... Hongki-ah, kau tahu kan bagaimana tatapan Minhwan terhadap Miki?"

Hongki pun mengangguk, " Yah, caranya melihat seorang gadis seperti Miki memang berbeda dengan cara ia melihat gadis lainnya. Aku menyadari itu..." gumam Hongki yang masih mengira-ngira.

"Minhwan dengan Miki? Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya... tapi mereka terlihat cocok" Seunghyun ikut menyahut.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Semua orang didalam ruang studio pun langsung terdiam kaku saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut. Ya, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Minhwan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap para Hyungnya dengan menginterupsi.

"Kau salah dengar, untuk apa kami membicarakanmu" Hongki malah tertawa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minhwan pun mendengus sebal, lalu berjalan menuju Drumnya.

"Minhwan" panggil Jonghun tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan keputusan Ayahmu?" pertanyaan Jonghun pun sukses membuat semua orang di studio itu menoleh kearahnya. Terkecuali Hongki yang menyadari kearah mana pembicaraan Jonghun tertuju.

Minhwan pun tak langsung menjawab. Ia memutar bola matanya, nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ayahmu melakukan itu karena ia tahu kau sering bermain dengan para Noona di klub kan. Apa kau tidak jelaskan bahwa sekarang kau tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi tempat itu?" Jonghun menambah pertanyaannya.

"Ya, Ya, Ya apa yang sebenanya sedang kalian bicarakan?" Seunghyun dan Wonbin saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

"Entahlah Hyung, aku tidak mau memikirkannya" jawab Minhwan seadanya.

"Gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu itu..." ucapan Jonghun kali ini semakin membuat semua orang menatapnya horror. "Apa kau menyukainya?" lanjut Jonghun.

"Dijodohkan? Minhwan-ah, kau?" Seunghyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Minhwan.

"Ayahku... benar-benar tahu caranya agar aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini" Minhwan pun bangkit dari balik Drumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menyukainya? Kau menerima perjodohan itu?"

Minhwan mengangkat bahu dengan raut wajah tak berarti. "Aku mau keluar sebentar, jangan tanya aku soal masalah ini lagi Hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa"

Dan Minhwan pun langsung melangsang pergi meninggalkan studio.

Membuat rasa bingung di benak para Hyungnya kembali bergejolak.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

"**O**tto-san, ogenki desuka?" *Ayah, apa kabarmu?*

Rasanya senang sekali saat dipagi hari ini aku bisa menerima telepon dari Keluargaku di Jepang, terutama Otto-san.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Otto-san? Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi bersamamu di pantai setiap pulang sekolah. Otto-san... aku ingin bertemu" ucapku dengan nada manja.

Sementara Otto-san hanya bisa tertawa kecil disana.

"Eum! Eum! Aku bisa menyesuaikan diri disini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jepang. Lagipula ini sekolah internasional, banyak murid asing selain aku, Kira dan Kazu yang bersekolah disini, jadi tidak ada masalah" ucapku lagi pada Otto-san.

"He? Kembali bekerja? Apa tidak bisa ditunda?" aku pun merengut saat Otto-san bilang ia harus kembali bekerja dan memutuskan telepon.

"Unng, wakatteimasu. Kalau begitu baik-baik disana, 1 bulan lagi aku akan pulang. Nanti jemput aku dibandara ya" seruku riang. Otto-san pun mengiyakan permintaanku.

Ia berjanji akan menjemputku dibandara nanti.

Ah... aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

_SAT_

"Kyaa!"

Tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset. Karena terlalu asik menelepon, aku jadi tidak melihat tangga yang berada dihadapanku.

_HUP_

"Hati-hati!" aku pun benafas lega saat seseorang menahan tubuhku sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

Mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Tentu saja, orang yang selalu datang menolongku disaat aku membutuhkannya. Dan sekarang ia menyelamatkanku lagi.

"Minhwan-ah" aku pun tersenyum lega menatap wajahnya.

Ia juga tersenyum kecil kepadaku, kemudian menoyor kepalaku pelan, "Kau itu, kalau begini terus aku akan memanggilmu anak TK. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sangat hiperaktif" ia pun menarik pelan tubuhku perlahan untuk kembali berdiri tegap.

"Hufth... aku tahu aku ceroboh, tapi jangan panggil aku anak TK. Aku sudah cukup risih kau panggil anak SD. Tapi... terima kasih, kau selalu menolongku" ucapku setulus mungkin walaupun aku selalu saja kesal tiap kali ia meledekku.

"Tidak ada yang luka kan? Coba kulihat kakimu, sepertinya tadi tergesek tangga" Ia tak memperdulikan ucapanku barusan, sekarang ia malah memeriksa tiap lekuk tubuh luarku dengan cekatan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya terima kasih" yah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikapnya yang terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkanku. Kenapa ia selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya?

"Hmm, baguslah. Kau selalu membuatku khawatir" ia kembali mengacak-aak rambutku. Ternyata dia memang mengkhawatirkanku. "Telepon dari siapa tadi? Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Pacarmu?"

Aku yang tengah sibuk merapikan rambutku pun terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan, "He? Bu-bukan! Aku tidak punya pacar"

Minhwan pun tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Kenapa? Sepertinya ia lega sekali dengan jawabanku? Apa mungkin dia memang...

"Tadi telepon dari Otto-san!" seruku cepat. Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran rancu yang berkelebat diotakku.

"Otto-san?" Minhan terlihat bingung dengan kata-kataku.

"Maksudku Appa, Otto-san itu artinya Appa dalam bahasa Jepang" jelasku lagi.

Kami pun duduk disebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Berbincang dengan santai, seolah kami sudah punya hubungan yang dekat.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Appamu ya? Waktu kita tersesat saat uji nyali di Kyoto, kau juga bercerita tentang Appamu" ucap Minhwan dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku pun mengangguk, "Sangat dekat. Kurasa aku lebih cocok bersama Appa. Biasanya anak perempuan akan lebih dekat ke Ummanya, tapi aku tidak. Aku kurang dekat dengan Umma, sejak kecil aku lebih nyaman bersama Appa" jelasku.

"Haha, pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa dekat dengan Appamu. Kau benar, biasanya anak laki-laki yang akan dekat dengan Appanya"

"Apa kau juga dekat dengan Appamu? Kau kan laki-laki, pasti sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya kan" aku menatapnya penuh penasaran. Ia pun balik menatapku, tertawa sekilas melihat ekspresi wajahku yang sepertinya selalu terlihat lucu dimatanya.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Appaku, dia selalu sibuk bekerja dan kami jarang bertemu walaupun tinggal satu rumah"

Aku pun ikut terdiam. Aku baru ingat bahwa Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea, dia pasti sangat sibuk. Bukankah ini hal yang biasa terjadi pada anak-anak orang kaya. Walaupun mereka hidup penuh dengan materi, namun mereka selalu kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

Tapi... aku tidak menyangka aku akan benar-benar bertemu anak seperti itu. Dan orang itu adalah Minhwan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku pelan.

Ia pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Walaupun aku tidak dekat dengannya, namun aku sangat menyayanginya. Sama sepertimu terhadap Appamu"

Aku pun kembali menatapnya.

"Appaku orang yang keras, dia selalu menginginkan hal yang terbaik, karena itu dia mau aku menuruti semua kata-katanya dan bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan. Dan selama ini akupun selalu menuruti semua ucapannya, aku pun berusaha menjadi anak berprestasi karena dia... semuanya kulakukan untuk Appa. Ia selalu menggantungkan harapan yang tinggi padaku" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ceritanya. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik sifatnya yang ketus dan menyebalkan, ternyata dia adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tuanya. Namun karena hal itu juga, ia menyimpan kehidupan yang mungkin cukup membuatnya tertekan.

"Ummaku meninggal saat melahirkanku, dan Appa yang merawatku sejak kecil. Umma adalah orang yang paling Appa cintai, karena itu ia benar-benar menjagaku," Minhwan pun terdiam sejenak dari ceritanya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi semakin sendu.

Seperti memikirkan sesuatu, dan aku tahu itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Bisa kulihat dari raut wajahnya yang tertekan. Mungkinkah ini adalah hal yang berat untuknya?

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti ucapannya, aku pun sangat menghormatinya dan tidak mau jadi anak yang pembangkang mengingat bagaimana pengorbanannya untuk membesarkanku. Tapi... untuk _permintaan yang satu itu_... kurasa aku tidak bisa menurutinya" wajah itu pun tertekuk. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tertekan.

Permintaan? Sebenarnya permintaan seperti apa yang diajukan oleh Appanya sampai membuatnya terlihat kacau seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu.

"Kalau aku bisa menolaknya dengan mudah, maka aku akan menolaknya. Tapi... entahlah, aku bingung..."

"Minhwan-ah" entah dari mana aku mendapat keberanian untuk memeluknya seperti ini.

Aku hanya merasa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, ia pun selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku terpuruk. Dan aku menyayanginya, aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi ini tertekan dan menderita.

"Miki..." aku pun terdiam saat ia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Namun sesaat kemudian ia merenggangkannya, dan menatapku dalam.

Kini wajah kami tak terpaut jarak lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa merasakan sentuhan hangatnya dibibirku, deru nafasnya dikulit hidungku, perasaan hangatnya yang sampai kedalam hatiku.

Ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar menyayangi orang ini.

Kurasa _hubungan_ ini tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Bukankah hal ini sudah menjelaskan semuanya? Bagaimana perasaan kami berdua.

Minhwan-ah... aku mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**Someone POV**

**.**

**A**ku hanya bisa terdiam saat melihatnya mencium gadis itu. Ia menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku bisa melihat dari wajahnya. Ia terlihat tulus melakukan itu semua.

Bahkan ia hanya pernah memelukku sekali.

Ia sangat kaku jika bersamaku, seolah aku adalah barang yang tidak boleh tergores sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar menjagaku dengan baik, ia selalu tersenyum menyahuti ucapanku, sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya waktu itu... Sikapnya menjadi semakin baik kepadaku.

Bahkan ia bilang ia menyukaiku.

Tapi... ia tidak pernah memberi keputusan yang jelas akan _hubungan_ ini.

"Jadi karena itu... ternyata kau sudah punya orang lain yang kau cintai..."

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak hati ini. Inikah yang namanya patah hati? Aku baru pertama kalinya menyukai seseorang dan hal indah itu harus berakhir seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

"**D**arimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" Minhwan tercekat saat dirinya tertangkap basah oleh lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan kedua bola matanya yang mirip dengan miliknya

Ayahnya, Mr. Choi kini tengah menatap putra semata wayangnya itu dengan serius. Seperti menuntut suatu jawaban pasti.

"Appa..." Minhwan pun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat keberadaan Appanya, ia pikir Ayahnya tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari karena sibuk mengurus perusahaan di luar negeri.

"Katakan kau darimana? Apa kau bermain dengan Wanita-wanita klub itu lagi?"

"Appa! Aku tidak—"

"Choi Minhwan, sudah Appa katakan berapa kali Appa tidak suka melihat kebiasaan burukmu itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Bomi? Kenapa kau masih menggantungkan perasaanmu padanya? Kenapa kau belum memutuskan apapun untuk pertunangan ini? Bukankah ia adalah tipe idealmu? Appa tahu, karena itu Appa menjodohkanmu dengannya" Mr. Choi pun semakin mendesak Minhwan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat pikirian dalam otak Minhwan semakin tertekan.

Minhwan kembali terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Ayahnya yang satu itu. Kalau sudah menyangkut Bomi., ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya. Bomi adalah tipe wanita yang ia sukai, karena itu ia pastilah berbohong kalau ia mengatakan ia tidak menyukai Bomi, padahal jelas-jelas ia menerima keberadaan gadis itu.

Namun sesuatu yang lain tengah mengganjal hatinya, jika masalah suka ia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Bomi. Namun cintanya... ia tidak yakin itu ada pada Bomi.

"Ajjushi... lebih baik Ajjushi istirahat, Ajjushi baru saja tiba di Korea" tiba-tiba saja wanita yang tengah dibicarakan itu muncul. Bomi berbicara selembut mungkin pada Mr. Choi agar ia tidak mendesak Minhwan lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, tidak apa untuk memanggiku Appa, Yoon Bomi" lelaki bermarga Choi itu pun balik menatap Bomi tajam. Membuat gadis bermata cantik itu sedikit tercekat dengan sikap _calon mertua_nya itu.

Minhwan apalagi, dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Ayahnya barusan, ia tak menyangka Ayahnya sudah sejauh itu memikirkan pertunangannya.

"N-Ne.. A-Appa," Bomi pun bicara gugup. "Tapi kau harus istirahat sekarang. Biar aku yang menemani Minhwan" Bomi pun tersenyum tipis seraya meminta Mr. Choi untuk tidak mempermasalahkan Minhwan lagi sekarang.

Mr. Choi pun menghela nafas, ia menatap Minhwan sejenak. Kemudian memberi isyarat dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam agar anaknya itu mau menemani Bomi. Tak lama kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah diikuti beberapa asisten kerjanya.

Kini hanya tinggal dua pasang sejoli ditengah ruang besar nan mewah itu. Tak ada yang bicara, bahkan mereka cenderung menghindari tatapan satu sama lain. Perasaan gundah mendominasi keduanya.

Minhwan dan Bomi. Dalam beberapa menit ruangan itu hanya diselimuti hawa sunyi.

"Minhwan-ah" akhirnya Bomi pun memulai pembicaraan. Minhwan yang merasa namanya dipanggilpun mendangakkan wajahnya, menatap gadis bermata cantik itu yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam.

Merasa risih dengan jarak yang terpaut agak jauh, mereka pun mendekatkan diri, memperpendek jarak satu sama lain.

"Choi Ajjushi... dia seperti itu karena ucapan Appaku" Minhwan pun mengerenyit mendengar ucapan Bomi.

"Appamu? Kenapa?" bingung Minhwan.

"Appaku tahu, kau tak kunjung menyetujui pertunangan ini. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini dan membawaku pulang ke Canada"

_DEG_

Minhwan terbujur kaku seketika. Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendadak saat mendengar bahwa Bomi akan pergi. Jika Bomi pergi, maka ia tahu mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini?" Minhwan masih tak mempercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah menjadi warga Canada. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lama-lama jika aku tidak mengubah statusku menjadi warga Korea. Aku hanya bisa menggantinya kalau..." Bomi pun mengecilkan suara diakhir kalimat. "Aku menikah denganmu"

Perasaan Minhwan kembali jatuh. Ia benar-benar dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang berat. Di satu sisi ia menyukai gadis ini dan berharap bisa terus berhubungan dengannya, namun disisi lain ia tahu Bomi bukanlah keputusannya yang tepat.

Ia benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya karena terlalu lamban dalam menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih pintar lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia pilih.

"Dan satu hal lagi... aku pun menyetujui keputusan Appaku untuk mengakhiri pertunangan ini..."

Mata Minhwan semakin terbelalak lebar saat mendengar ucapan Bomi berikutnya, "A-Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah tahu alasannya kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya, biar saja kupendam hal ini sendiri" gadis bermata cantik itu pun tersenyum miris.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sadari?" Minhwan semakin dimakan rasa bersalah atas sikapnya selama ini. Dan kini ia tahu Bomi menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu.

Namun gadis itu justru menggelengkan kepala, menolak untu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, "Minhwan-ah bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis.

Minhwan pun mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang ke Canada hari Sabtu malam. Maukah kau menemaniku seharian sebelum aku pulang?"

Minhwan tak langsung menjawab. Jika ia bisa, ia akan langsung menyetujuinya. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan.

**.**

**::Flash Back::**

**.**

"**H**ari Sabtu ini, apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan? Aku ingin membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Appaku. Karena aku bukan orang Korea, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kubeli. Aku berharap kau mau memilihkan sesuatu yang berkesan untuk aku bawa pulang ke Jepang" ucap Miki dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Minhwan pun menimbang-nimbang permintaan gadis Jepang itu, mengingat ia tak punya jadwal apapun dan ia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis Jepang itu, Minhwan pun mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Aku takut kau memilih sesuatu yang salah, kasihan Appamu nanti kalau sampai ia menerima sesuatu yang aneh" Minhwan tergelak seraya menggoda gadis Jepang itu seperti biasanya.

Miki pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, kemudian membalas memukul-mukul bahu Minhwan dengan cepat, "Yah, menyebalkan! Kapan aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus kalau kau selalu saja meledekku setiap kali membantuku" gerutu Miki.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah tulus mengucapkan terima kasih?" Minhwan pun sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Miki, menatap bola mata besar gadis Jepang itu dengan matanya yang lebih sipit.

"Ukh... jauhkan wajahmu" ucap Miki yang mulai merasa risih sekaligus berdebar tiap kali Minhwan memperpendek jarak dengannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin makan permen lemon?" Tiba-tiba Minhwan mengatakan hal lain yang membuat Miki terkejut. Namun ia tidak mengubah sedikitpun posisinya.

"Eh?" Miki pun hanya bisa mengerenyit bingung mendengar ucapan Minhwan yang keluar dari jalur.

"Aku baru saja memakan permen lemon" ucap Minhwan lagi,

Miki menjadi semakin tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Minhwan. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, sesaat kemudian bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh ciuman Minhwan. Bahkan kali ini Minhwan tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melakukan Deep Kiss.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" senyum Minhwan disaat ia sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Lemon..." Miki pun menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan terima kasih. Aku sudah memberimu rasa lemon yang manis kan" Minhwan kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Miki. "Ucapkan dengan tulus"

"N-ne, Terima kasih"

Minhwan hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Miki yang selalu terlihat menarik dimatanya. Mereka pun kembali menghabiskan waktu berdua.

**.**

**::Flash Back END::**

**.**

**M**inhwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa ia harus jujur pada Bomi kalau ia sudah punya janji. Kenapa? Apa yang membuat janjinya dengan Miki itu terasa begitu penting sehingga ia tidak bisa membatalkannya.

"Kau tidak bisa ya?"

Minhwan kembali tersentak mendengar suara Bomi. "Bukan begitu... tapi..."

"Walaupun aku menerima keputusan Appa untuk mengakhirinya. Tapi... masih bolehkah aku menaruh harapan padamu? Jujur, berat sekali untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Bagaimanapun juga aku terlanjur menyukaimu Minhwan-ah.." suara Bomi semakin bergetar.

Satu tetes air mata pun mulai mengalir membasahi pipi gadis bermata cantik itu. "Aku berharap... dihari terakhir kita bersama, kau bisa menerima perasaanku. Tapi... kalaupun kau tetap tidak bisa menerimanya, maka aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

_GREP_

Minhwan pun tak tahan lagi untuk menarik gadis dengan perasaan rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia tahu Bomi pun sangat tertekan dengan keadaan ini, bisa ia rasakan dari getaran tubuh gadis itu. Bomi pastilah sangat tersakiti atas sikapnya yang selalu menggantungkan perasaan Bomi terhadapnya.

Padahal Minhwan pun tahu, tak sepantasnya ia bermain-main dengan perasaan tulus gadis itu. Ia tahu Bomi sangat menyukainya, namun ia tetap tak bisa memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan tulus itu dengan mudah.

"Minhwan-ah... bolehkah aku egois untuk sesaat? Aku ingin dirimu..." ucap Bomi disela-sela tangisnya.

Minhwan pun mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan penuh sayang. Hatinya sakit mendengar isakan-isakan pilu Bomi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat gadis itu menderita.

Kenapa ia terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini? Bahkan menentukan perasaannya saja ia tidak bisa.

"Baiklah... aku akan menemanimu..."

"Minhwan?"

"Satu hari itu.. aku milikmu"

Kini Bomi pun hanya bisa tersenyum lega didalam dekapan Minhwan. Sementara Minhwan merasakan ada luka yang menganga dihatinya saat ia menyetujui permintaan Bomi.

Ia tahu ia akan mengecewakan Miki, sangat mengecewakannya. Namun ia pun tidak mau mengecewakan gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya sekarang.

_Miki... Gomenasai* (maafkan aku)_

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

_**N**__omor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" aku mendengus kecewa saat panggilan ini tetap mendapat jawaban yang sama dari operator telepon.

Minhwan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Sejak semalam aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya. Apa dia lupa dengan janjinya?

"Hah..." aku pun menghela nafas panjang seraya melihat jam tanganku. Sudah lewat satu jam aku menunggu disini, tapi dia tak kunjung datang.

"Miki?" aku pun menoleh saat seseorang memanggilku dari arah lain.

"Jonghun sunbae?"

Jonghun sunbae pun berjalan menghampiriku, matanya terlihat serius menatapku. Bahkan ia memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ke-kenapa sunbae?" tanyaku yang agak risih sekaligus malu dilihatnya seperti ini. Pasti penampilanku sangat terlihat aneh, aku tidak pernah berdandan. Dan saat Kira tahu aku akan pergi dengan Minhwan, ia dan Kazu pun memonopoli tubuhku untuk dirias. (=_=)

"Kau manis sekali" ucap Jonghun sunbae yang terlihat tersipu malu.

"E-eh?! Aku pikir aku aneh, aku tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti ini sebelumnya" ucapku gugup seraya ikut memperhatikan penampilanku.

Jonghun sunbae pun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, aku serius. Kau manis. Gadis Jepang itu memang manis-manis ya" ia memujiku lagi. Aku pun hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Apa kau mau pergi? Atau jangan-jangan kau akan kencan dengan seseorang?" ia pun tersenyum padaku.

"Ti-tidak Sunbae. Aku hanya akan pergi dengan... Oh iya, apa Sunbae tahu dimana Minhwan?" tanyaku cepat. Aku baru ingat kalau Jonghun sunbae adalah orang terdekatnya, mungkin saja ia tahu dimana Minhwan sekarang.

"Minhwan? Jadi kau akan pergi bersamanya?" Jonghun sunbae terlihat agak terkejut saat mendengarku menyebut nama Minhwan. Ia pun mengerenyitkan alisnya menatapku.

"Ne, tapi sejak semalam aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"tanyaku lagi.

Ia terdiam sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Miki, apa ini hari Sabtu?" ia pun balik bertanya padaku.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?" aku semakin bingung dengan sikap Jonghun sunbae yang terlihat aneh.

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya dulu" ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Minhwan. "Benar, ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya" ucap Jonghun sunbae beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam dan kembali merasa kecewa. Bahkan ia menolak panggilan dari Hyungnya, sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau dia memang tidak bisa menemaniku, kenapa tidak bilang saja!

"Miki... kau benar-benar tidak tahu _soal_ ini ya?"

"Ng? Soal apa?" aku semakin mengerenyit bingung saat Jonghun sunbae menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Soal... pertunangan Minhwan"

_DEG_

"Pe-pertunangan?" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Rasa bahagia dihatiku seakan luruh seketika saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Pertunangan Minhwan? Apa maksudnya?

"Appanya tahu kalau dia suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita di Klub. Karena itu dia menjodohkan Minhwan dengan anak dari rekan kerjanya diluar negeri. Ayahnya memang orang yang keras dan sejak dulu Minhwan selalu patuh pada ucapan Ayahnya. Tapi untuk pertunangan ini... aku tahu Minhwan tidak bisa mengiyakannya seperti biasa" Aku pun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jonghun sunbae.

_Untuk permintaan yang satu itu... kurasa aku tidak bisa menurutinya_

_Kalau aku bisa menolaknya dengan mudah, maka aku akan menolaknya. Tapi... entahlah, aku bingung..._

Aku pun teringat dengan kata-katanya waktu itu.

Permintaan inikah yang kau maksud? Pertunanganmu dengan gadis lain seperti yang diharapkan Appamu? Inikah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tolak dengan mudah?

"Minhwan selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya padaku, karena itu aku tahu. Dan hari ini adalah hari kepulangan tunangannya itu ke Canada"

"Ca-Canada? Dia tidak tinggal disini?" aku semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Jonghun sunbae.

"Ayah dari tunangannya itu tahu kalau Minhwan tak kunjung menerima pertunangannya. Karena itu ia ingin memutuskan hubungan Minhwan dengan anaknya, dan membawa putrinya itu pulang ke Canada"

Aku pun terdiam. Lidahku terasa kelu mendengar penjelasan Jonghun sunbae. Sungguh, ini terlalu mendadak, rasanya seperti ada bom yang menghantam tubuhku. Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kurasa Minhwan sedang menemani gadis itu sebelum kepulangannya nanti malam. Mungkin ia tidak mau _siapapun_ mengganggunya karena itu dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya atapun menghubungimu sekalipun"

_DEG_

Begitukah? Jadi itu alasanmu kenapa kau tidak datang menemuiku seperti ini? Kau lebih memilih gadis itu.

"Sunbae... apa Minhwan benar-benar menyukai gadis itu? Ia tidak bisa menolak pertunangannya dengan mudah, pasti karena ia benar-benar menyukainya..." tanpa sadar mulutku bergumam sendiri. Hatiku sangat sakit membayangkan hal itu terjadi, ternyata Minhwan menyukai orang lain.

"Miki, maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku sudah menyakitimu"

"Sunbae?"

"Apa aku salah kalau aku mengatakan, kau menyukai Minhwan?"

Aku pun hanya bisa terdiam. Bahkan Jonghun sunbae pun menyadarinya. Ingin sekali aku membenarkan ucapannya barusan, tapi mengingat ternyata Minhwan menyukai orang lain, bukan aku. Rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk mengakui perasaan ini.

"Nama gadis itu adalah Yoon Bomi. Minhwan tidak bisa menolaknya karena Bomi adalah tipe gadis yang ia sukai. Ayahnya benar-benar tahu caranya agar Minhwan tidak menolak perjodohan itu, karena itu ia menjodohkannya dengan Bomi. Dan Minhwan benar-benar senang saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Bomi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis seperti Bomi"

_NYUT_

Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku sunbae, aku pergi dulu" aku pun segera membungkukkan badanku dan berlari meninggalkan Jonghun sunbae.

Rasanya ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit sampai aku tidak bisa menangis. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berlari, seolah aku menghindari sesuatu yang mengerikan. Padahal aku tahu sejauh apapun aku berlari, perasaan itu tetap membekas dihatiku.

Tidak akan hilang sampai aku bisa melupakannya.

"Minhwan-ah"

Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat seseorang yang sudah membuat perasaanku berkecamuk seperti ini. Minhwan.

"Setelah ini aku ingin makan siang direstoran tradisional. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

Gadis itu, Yoon Bomi? Tunangannya.

Ia terus saja merangkul lengan Minhwan seolah tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Ia tersenyum, ia tertawa, ia bahagia. Minhwan ada disampingnya, menemaninya sepanjang waktu kemanapun ia ingin pergi.

Minhwan

Dia juga tersenyum, dia juga tertawa, dia juga... bahagia. Sepertinya dia memang bahagia bersama gadis itu.

"Ng?" aku pun terdiam kaku saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Ia melihatku, ia tahu aku sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu pun ikut melihat kearahku.

"Minhwan..." ucap gadis itu.

Minhwan hanya diam menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti. Itu bukan tatapan yang lembut seperti biasanya, ia menatapku seperti aku bukan orang yang ia kenal. Bahkan tatapan tajam dan ketus yang biasa ia berikan mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada tatapannya padaku sekarang.

"Ayo kita pergi, masih banyak tempat yang harus kita kunjungi" Minhwan pun merangkul pundak gadis itu kembali. Sementara gadis itu masih mencuri pandang menatapku.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun pergi. Minhwan mengajak gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku disini. Tanpa bicara apapun.

"Minhwan..."

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

**G**adis itu... Miki...

Kenapa kami bisa bertemu disaat seperti ini? Apa dia mencariku karena aku tidak memberinya kabar sedikitpun?

Raut wajahnya itu... entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang buruk. Apa dia tahu sesuatu? Soal aku dan Bomi...

"Kau melamun lagi"

Aku pun tersentak saat menyadari Bomi tengah menatapku. "A-ah, maafkan aku" aku menggelengkan kepalaku sejenak kemudian memijat keningku yang terasa pusing.

"Minhwan, sudahlah..."

Aku pun menoleh kearah Bomi, kulihat ia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum miris.

"20 menit lagi aku akan berangkat dan kau belum memutuskan apapun"

"Bomi... aku..." sial, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku belum bisa memutuskan apapun, rasanya kepalaku mau pecah memikirkan hal ini.

"Mungkin perasaanku memang harus berakhir disini. Satu hari bersamaku tetap saja tak bisa membuat perasaanmu berubah padaku" Bomi tertawa pelan seraya menatap jauh suasana ramai disekeliling kami.

"Bomi, aku minta maaf. Aku belum bisa memutuskan apapun" ucapku seadanya. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau begitu pulanglah... kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi" suaranya terdengar semakin pilu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau berang—"

"Minhwan-ah," aku tercekat saat melihat setetes air mata kembali membasah pipinya. "Aku sudah cukup senang dengan sikap egoisku hari ini, terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku"

Tanpa sadar tanganku kembali bergerak untuk menariknya kedalam dekapanku. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, aku pun berusaha menahan tanganku dan ia menghindar dariku.

"Sudah cukup. Bersamamu saja aku sudah senang, kau tak perlu berbaik hati padaku lagi, hal itu justru akan menyakitiku" suaranya bergetar. Air mata pun mulai membanjiri kulit putih mulusnya.

Sesuatu dalam hatiku pun ikut memaksaku untuk berhenti memberi harapan palsu padanya. Itu benar, selama ini aku hanya memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Aku selalu menggantungkan perasannya.

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih atas waktumu hari ini. Sekarang pergilah... kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi"

Aku pastilah seseorang yang sangat kejam sampai membuat gadis ini begitu menderita seperti ini. Choi Minhwan, kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek.

Aku pun tak bicara apapun lagi. Kuturuti permintaannya, aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku meninggalkannya walaupun aku tahu ia tengah menangis disana. Aku meninggalkannya walaupun aku tahu ia sangat rapuh disana. Aku meninggalkannya walaupun aku tahu dia pasti membutuhkanku saat ini.

"Mungkin kata maaf pun tak pantas untukku..."

Choi Minhwan, kau benar-benar bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

**A**ku brengsek.

Tidak berguna. Otak ini sudah tidak bisa memikirkan hal apapun lagi. Bahkan hal yang berguna tak sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikiranku. Aku sudah menyakiti perasaan seorang gadis.

Jika gadis itu bukan orang yang kusukai, mungkin aku tidak akan memikirkannya sampai seperti ini.

Tapi... walaupun aku menyukainya, kenapa hatiku belum bisa menerimanya? Kenapa aku tertahan oleh perasaanku sendiri? Sebenarnya siapa yang aku cintai?

"Minani~ kau mengacuhkanku"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar suara rayuan itu. Noona ini benar-benar berisik. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya bermain dengan orang dewasa. Selama ini aku hanya bermain dengan Noona-Noona yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Namun kali ini aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki brengsek? Untuk apa berlagak menjadi suci lagi? Lebih baik aku benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang brengsek.

"Aku bosan disini!" dengan kasar aku pun menarik tangan Noona itu keluar dari ruangan private ini. Aku tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan dari orang-orang sekeliling kami. Aku mendobrak pintu klub dengan kasar dan membawa Noona itu keluar dari gedung beraura memabukkan itu.

_BRUK_

Dengan kasar aku mendorong tubuh Noona itu menghantam tembok. Dengan nafsu yang tak terkontrol, aku pun menghujam bibir Noona itu dengan deep kiss. Aku tidak perduli siapa yang ada dihadapanku. Aku hanya menginginkan suatu kepuasan agar rasa sakit ini bisa kulupakan.

Bisa kudengar suara rintihan Noona itu saat lidahku mengoyak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari bibir tipis Noona itu saat aku menggigitnya tadi.

"Noona... bisakah kau mengajariku untuk merasakan _cinta_? Aku tak perlu cinta yang serius, hal itu justru membuatku merasa tertekan terus menerus" ucapku dengan nafas tersengal.

"Minani..."

"Bukankah orang-orang dewasa itu bisa puas merasakan apa itu cinta? Berikan aku hal itu juga, aku ingin melupakan hal ini secepatnya!" nada bicaraku semakin membentak.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menarik kasar tali baju wanita ini.

Namun gerakanku langsung terhenti saat aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Aku pun sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kami disini, dan orang itu adalah...

"Min... hwan..." gadis Jepang itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Miki, ya gadis itu adalah Miki. Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Dan disaat seperti ini?

"K-kau..." entah kenapa perasaan aneh langsung menghantamku saat kulihat air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir jatuh di wajah mungilnya.

"Minani, siapa dia?" suara Noona itu memecahkan lamunanku. Saat itu juga pandanganku teralih saat melihat Miki berlari meninggalkan kami.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mengejarnya. Tak perduli dengan teriakan Noona yang saat ini tengah memanggil namaku.

Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah gadis Jepang itu, Miki.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**M**iki berlari cepat. Tangan kanannya tak terlepas mendekap mulutnya. Ia menangis, menangis dengan keras kalau saja ia tidak berusaha untuk menahannya.

Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Hiks... Hiks..." ia pun menghentikan langkahnya disaat ia merasa tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Lututnya tersungkur bebas menghantam tanah, ia kembali berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Miki..." Minhwan yang berhasil mengejarnya pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat isakan hebat dari gadis Jepang yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan melihat gadis itu menangis seperti ini. Dan ia tahu, hal itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata... kau lebih dari yang aku bayangkan..." ucap Miki gemetar disela-sela isak tangisnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau memang laki-laki kurang ajar yang suka bermain dengan wanita"

Minhwan tercekat dengan ucapan Miki. Nafasnya seolah tertahan saat kata-kata itu menusuk tajam kedalam hatinya.

"Padahal sudah jelas-jelas aku melihatmu di klub malam itu. Bahkan kau mengancamku untuk tidak membeberkan masalah itu di sekolah. Kau pasti sangat menikmati waktumu bersama wanita-wanita itu sampai-sampai tidak mau ada pengganggu yang mengacaukannya" Miki kembali berdecak miris.

"Dan seharusnya... aku pun tahu kalau kau tak benar-benar serius menyukaiku..."

_DEG_

Minhwan terdiam seketika oleh kata-kata Miki. Menyukainya? Ia menyukai gadis Jepang itu?

Perasaan aneh pun kembali menyelubungi pikirannya. Jantungnya ikut merespon saat mendengar kata _Suka _dari Miki.

"Aku yang terlalu bodoh. Aku terlena oleh semua sentuhanmu, seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal, bukankah kau pun bisa dengan mudah mencium wanita-wanita itu? Bukankah kau pun bisa dengan mudah membelai lembut kulit wanita-wanita itu? Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh sampai bisa terlena oleh semua sentuhanmu itu!" Gadis Jepang itu pun bangkit dan membalikkan badannya menatap Minhwan.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bisa dengan mudahnya menyentuh gadis-gadis itu?" emosi pun mendadak menguasai pikirannya disaat ia merasa terhina dengan kata-kata Miki barusan.

Miki belum tahu bagaimana ia sebenarnya. Bahkan baru sekali itu ia berani menyentuh seorang gadis dan gadis itu adalah Miki. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia berani menyentuh gadis Jepang itu, ia hanya merasa nyaman dengan gadis itu.

Namun gadis Jepang itu justru tidak memahaminya dan malah merendahkannya sekarang.

"Padahal aku berusaha sekuat tenaga merelakanmu kalaupun kau lebih memilih tunanganmu itu. Tapi ternyata... kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan kami. Kau... benar-benar kurang ajar Choi Minhwan" Miki pun menggeram kesal. Suaranya meredam dalam, kini ia menatap Minhwan dengan tatapan benci sekaligus kecewa.

"Percuma saja aku mencintaimu selama ini"

"YA! Gadis Jepang kurang ajar! Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?! Apa kau tahu seberapa tertekannya aku memikirkan ini semua?! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Minhwan pun semakin termakan emosi, terlebih lagi saat Miki kembali mengungkit soal Bomi. Pikirannya semakin terasa berat.

Miki pun ikut tersentak saat Minhwan membentaknya, terlebih lagi ia dengan sendiri Minhwan mengatainya _Kurang Ajar_. Hatinya semakin teriris perih mendengar kata-kata kasar dari seseorang yang selama ini ia cintai dan ia sayangi.

"Aku memang tidak perlu tahu soal perasaan apapun dari laki-laki sepertimu! Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau tersakiti lebih dari ini lagi! Aku membencimu CHOI MINHWAN!"

"AKU LEBIH MEMBENCIMU AMAKURA MIKI!"

Nafas keduanya pun tersengal setelah mengungapkan murkanya masing-masing. Air mata masih mengalir membasahi pipi Miki, dan Minhwan tampak tak memperdulikannya sedikitpun.

"Mungkin aku harus menyesali rasa cinta ini" ucap Miki.

"Bahkan aku lebih menyesal sudah menolong dan bersikap baik padamu selama ini" Minhwan pun menyahuti ucapan Miki dengan dingin.

Miki tak tahan lagi, ia tidak bisa berada didekat Minhwan lebih lama lagi. Semua kenangan indahnya bersama Minhwan serasa hancur seketika. Terkoyak habis dengan cara yang kejam. Tak ada lagi yang perlu diingat.

Miki pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu juga lelaki yang pernah ia cintai. Pergi dengan membawa perasaan berat yang terus-menerus mengoyak hatinya.

Minhwan pun hanya bisa diam tanpa ada kemauan sedikitpun untuk mengejar gadis Jepang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya itu. Ia mendecak kesal seraya menendang pagar batu yang ada dihadapannya dengan kasar.

Minhwan dan Miki... mungkin saja kalimat makian tadi adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan keduanya untuk satu sama lain. Mungkinkah ini adalah akhirnya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

**.**

**Background Song : Cho Kyuhyun – THE WAY TO BREAK UP (Poseidon OST)**


	29. Chapter 29

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Part (On Going)**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part ****2****9**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

_**Percuma aku mencintaimu selama ini, **_

_**mungkin perasaanku memang harus kusesali**_...

**H**ari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi semua orang yang berada di Sekolah Internasional MyoungDam. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi kelas 3 setelah beberapa bulan ini mereka disibukkan oleh ujian maupun test percobaan demi menunjang kemampuan berpikir mereka dalam menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Dan semua hasil jerih payah itu kini terbayar sudah. Senyum kemenangan terpancar diwajah seluruh siswa-siswi MyoungDam yang telah menerima sertifikat kelulusan mereka.

"Hongki sunbae... Jonghun sunbae... kami akan merindukan kalian, selamat atas kelulusannya" ucap beberapa siswi dengan nada sedikit tak ikhlas saat memandang kedua pujaan sekolah yang sedang bercengkrama ria dengan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Yah, bagi kelas 3 yang telah menempuh ujian sulit, saat ini memang saat yang membahagiakan. Tapi tidak untuk para siswi yang kebanyakan telah menjadi fans bagi seorang Lee Hongki dan Choi Jonghun sejak mereka terdaftar menjadi murid sekolah Internasional MyoungDam. Tak banyak dari mereka yang masih tak bisa merelakan kepergian kedua pujaan mereka itu.

"Hongki-ah, lihat fans-fansmu itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan supaya mereka bisa mengikhlaskanmu pergi?" ledek seorang teman sejawat Hongki dan juga Jonghun yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama.

"Ah, aku juga tidak rela meninggalkan mereka semua. Apa setelah ini masih ada yang akan memuja-muja ketampananku?" Hongki menghela nafas suram. Bertingkah seolah-olah ia pun ikut merana dengan keadaan yang ada, padahal dalam hati ia tengah berseru senang karena akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dan bisa berhubungan dengan Kira kapan saja.

"Aish, aku berdoa semoga teman kuliahmu di Jepang nanti tidak akan terpengaruh oleh aura Cassanovamu ini" Jonghun mencibir seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala jengah dengan sikap Hongki. Namun tak lama kemudian ia tertawa saat melihat Hongki tengah menegerucutkan bibirnya lucu dihadapannya.

"Ya! Jadi kau mau memonopoli gadis-gadis itu sendiri begitu?! Dasar Pinochio ini!" Hongki ikut mengumpat.

"Siapa bilang aku mau memonopoli? Lagipula kita akan kuliah di kampus yang berbeda nanti, aku harap kau tidak menangis meraung-raung karena terpisah denganku, si manja Lee Hongki" Jonghun kembali tersenyum evil seraya menggoda sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki mandiri, seharusnya kau yang bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan sahabat terbaikmu ini" Hongki tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo, sudahlah. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau berdebat denganmu. Lagipula kampus kita masih berada dalam daerah yang sama, aku yakin kita akan tetap bertemu. Oh iya, aku tidak lihat Wonbin, dimana dia?" ucap Jonghun seraya menoleh ke sekeliling tempatnya dan Hongki berdiri.

"Bersama Kira, aku yang yang menyuruhnya"

"_Mwo?!_" Jonghun terkejut mendengar jawaban Hongki. "Kau yakin?"

Hongki mengangguk mantap, "Kenapa tidak? Dia juga sahabatku. Yah, aku tidak seegois dulu, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku tahu Wonbin juga menyayanginya, jadi kuberikan sedikit waktu padanya untuk bersama Kira sebelum dia pergi ke Singapore. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama menahannya, setelah ini aku akan menemui mereka!" kata Hongki dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia bicara.

Jonghun hanya bisa tertawa dengan sikap aneh sahabatnya, "Haha, tetap saja egoismu itu datang. Hahaha, syukurlah kalau begitu... akhirnya masalah diantara kita bisa selesai" Jonghun tersenyum.

"Tapi... kurasa salah seorang dari kita justru mendapat masalah baru..." ucapan Hongki kembali menyadarkan Jonghun atas sesuatu. Arah mata mereka berdua pun beralih mencari seseorang lagi 'sahabat' yang bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun dihari yang membahagiakan ini.

"Hah.. dasar _mangnae_ satu itu. Baik dalam keadaan normal maupun seperti ini, dia memang yang paling menyebalkan. Selalu berisik dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu, tapi disaat punya masalah seperti ini dia malah memendamnya sendiri" ucap Hongki dengan nada setengah kesal. Jonghun pun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita akan bicarakan ini nanti. Sebelum kepergian Wonbin, kita sudah berjanji untuk berkumpul bersama kan. Kita bisa membahasnya saat itu"

Hongki pun mengangguk mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang terdengar lebih dewasa daripada dirinya. Jonghun memang sosok yang pantas dijadikan seorang _leader_ bagi mereka semua. Keramaian belum berakhir, Hongki dan Jonghun pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman sejawat mereka lagi.

**.**

**.**

"_**O**__kaa-san_, bagaimana keadaannya?" seorang gadis Jepang bertubuh mungil tengah berbicara dengan Ibunya melalui ponsel miliknya. Gadis itu adalah Miki. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat cemas menandakan ia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Ehm... aku mengerti. Aku baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Tunggu aku.." gadis itu kembali mengangguk lemah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat rok sekolahnya. Gadis itu benar-benar dalam pikiran setengah kalut.

"Bilang pada _Otto-san_... dia harus segera sembuh.." setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sesaat setelah percakapan terakhir dengan Ibunya, ia pun menutup teleponnya. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah, memberi sedikit waktu untuk hujan air matanya.

"Miki" panggilan itu pun menyadarkan gadis Jepang itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus bekas air mata sebelum temannya datang.

"Ternyata kau disini? Kami mencarimu. Aigoo.. apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Hongki dan Jonghun sunbae, ayolah~" bujuk Soyeon yang datang sesaat Miki berhasil menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Kupikir kalian sudah menyapanya" Miki hanya tersenyum tipis saat Soyeon dan Yoona menarik tangannya untuk bangkit. Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju kerumunan siswi-siswi lain.

"Ya, kalau tidak ada kau, kami tidak akan bisa bicara dengan mereka. Aku tahu kau dekat dengan Hongki dan Jonghun sunbae. Kalau ada kau, mereka pasti mau bicara dengan kami" Soyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah kelulusan ini Jonghun sunbae, Kau harus membantuku Miki" timpal Yoona seraya memperlihatkan kado kecil yang ia bawa. Miki hanya bisa tertawa pelan melhat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Sedikit perasaan tidak rela kembali menguasai pikirannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

Teman yang sudah menemaninya hampir satu tahun di sekolah ini. Miki tersenyum tipis meningat semua kenangan mereka. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Yoona dan Soyeon jika sudah kembali ke Jepang nanti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang gedung sekolah tadi? Kenapa hanya sendiri?" tanya Yoona, yang membuat senyum diwajah Miki sedikit memudar. Gadis Jepang itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang menelepon keluargaku di Jepang" senyum tipis Miki. Yoona dan Soyeon pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Tak bisa dipungkiri, mereka pun tahu bahwa sahabat Jepang mereka itu tidak akan bersama mereka selamanya.

Suatu saat hari itu akan tiba, hari kepulangannya ke kampung halamannya.

"Ng? Kenapa kalian jadi diam? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" kini Miki balik menatap bingung kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Kau akan pulang sebentar lagi. Setengah tahun itu terasa lebih cepat ya" Yoona tersenyum tipis. Ia pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Miki, kemudian merangkul lengan kiri sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain, Soyeon ikut merangkul lengan kanan Miki. Kini Miki hanya bisa menoleh bergantian kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Pokoknya sebelum kau pulang, kau harus membantu kami untuk mendekati para pujaan itu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami tanpa kesan apapun, Miki" senyum jahil Soyeon.

"Jadi yang kau maksud kesan itu adalah, aku yang jadi penghubung kalian dengan pujaan-pujaan itu? Ukh, jahat sekali" Miki mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Berpura-pura jenuh menatap kedua sahabatnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama setengah tahun ini.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau sampai kau melupakan kami, aku akan menerormu dari sini!" ucap Soyeon yang diiringi tawa oleh Yoona.

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti! Daripada membahas masalah itu, lebih baik kita cepat menyusul Jonghun sunbae. Sepertinya dia sudah mau pergi" sahut Miki sambil menarik tangan Yoona, meninggalkan Soyeon.

"Ya! Kalian meninggalkanku, eoh?! Aish, tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

"**J**onghun _Hyung_ bilang dia sudah ada di studio bersama yang lainnya termaksuk Seunghyun. Mereka menyuruh kita agar segera kesana" jelas Minhwan sesaat setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Jonghun.

Jaejin yang baru selesai menyelesaikan beberapa kerjaan OSISnya pun langsung mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Maaf ya Minan-ah, kau jadi harus menungguku menyelesaikan ini semua" ucap Jaejin, tersenyum tipis pada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah keluar ruang OSIS bersama-sama.

"Tidak apa _Hyung_, aku juga malas kalau pergi sendirian" ucap Minhwan memaksakan senyumnya.

Jaejin pun diam sejenak seraya memperhatikan raut wajah Minhwan. Sedikit rasa ragu menyelebungi saat ia hendak menanyakan keadaan _dongsaeng_nya yang tidak terlihat baik itu.

"Minan-ah," laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Jaejin itu pun menoleh. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Langkah keduanya pun berhenti. Minhwan agak memandang bingung kearah Jaejin.

"_Ne_? Ada apa _Hyung_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya balik Minhwan.

"Bukankah kemarin Bomi sudah pulang ke Canada? Bagaimana reaksi Ayahmu mengetahui hal itu? Apa... dia marah padamu?" kini nada bicara Jaejin melunak, terdengar seperti seseorang yang mencemaskan _dongsaeng_nya.

Minhwan pun tak langsung menjawab. Sirat matanya berubah sendu seketika, kehilangan sinarnya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum lagi.

"Kau tahu sifat Ayahku kan, kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakannya lagi _Hyung_" senyum tipis Minhwan. Mereka pun kembali melangkah di tengah koridor yang mulai sepi itu.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Minan-ah" sahut Jaejin lembut.

Sudut bibir Minhwan pun kembali tertarik tipis, "Terima kasih _Hyung_. Tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang kita bergegas, Jonghun _Hyung_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita—"

_DUK_

Seketika langkahnya terhenti saat ia menabrak seseorang. Jaejin pun langsung membantu Minhwan dan gadis yang ditabrak Minhwan tadi untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejin pada gadis itu. Sontak gadis bermata bulat itu pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jaejin.

"_Onii-san_?" ucap Miki setengah terkejut saat tahu ada Jaejin dihadapannya. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu Minhwanlah yang menabraknya tadi.

Mereka sempat menatap nanar satu sama lain. Sampai keduanya berusaha bangkit tanpa bicara apapun.

"Benar tidak apa?" Jaejin yang belum menyadari situasi pun hanya bisa bersikap biasa kepada dua _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_" senyum tipis Miki kearah Jaejin. Jaejin pun ikut tersenyum melihat keadaan _dongsaeng_ Jepangnya yang terlihat baik itu. Sementara Minhwan tak mau bicara apapun apalagi menatap gadis Jepang yang beberapa hari lalu masih sangat akrab dengannya itu.

"Kenapa masih disini? Kukira kau sudah pulang?" masih tak menyadari sesuatu, Jaejin pun malah mengajak Miki untuk mengobrol.

Miki pun menggeleng, "Tasku masih ada dikelas. Hari ini Kira dan Kazu tidak pulang bersamaku, karena itu aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Yoona dan Soyeon tadi" jelas Miki yang berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya. Walaupun hatinya masih terasa sakit tiap kali melihat Minhwan.

"Ng? Apa mereka ikut bersama Jonghun _Hyung_ dan Hongki _Hyung_ ke studio?" ucap Jaejin yang masih santai mengobrol menanyakan keberadaan Kazu dan Kira.

"_Hyung_, cepatlah. Jonghun _Hyung_ sudah menunggu" sahut Minhwan yang mulai jengah dengan atmosfir anehnya bersama Miki.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut saja bersama kami ke studio. Aku yakin, Kazu dan Kira juga ada disana"

"Apa?!"

Sontak Jaejin pun langsung menatap bingung kearah Minhwan, sesaat setelah _dongsaeng_nya itu berteriak kaget mendengar ajakannya pada Miki barusan.

"Minan-ah?" Jaejin mengerenyit saat ia mulai menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap _dongsaeng_nya itu. Sementara Minhwan –masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Jaejin.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh _Hyung_. Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja sekarang? Mereka sudah menunggu lama di studio" ucap Minhwan dengan suara teredam.

"Aku kan hanya mengajaknya. Ada apa denganmu Minan-ah?" rasa penasaran Jaejin justru semakin terpancing dengan sikap aneh Minhwan itu.

"Dia benar, lebih baik kalian pergi saja sekarang. Maafkan aku _Nii-san_, kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu" ucap Miki pelan.

Kali ini Jaejin berbalik menatap Miki, "Eh? Kenapa? Apa kau ada urusan lain?"

"Aku masih harus mengurus kepulanganku ke Jepang"

Seketika suasana hening pun menyelimuti ketiga orang itu. Perasaan aneh kembali bergejolak di hati Minhwan saat mendengar ucapan Miki. Entah kenapa mendadak ia mencemaskan sesuatu.

"O-Oh.. benar juga, kau akan segera pulang ya" Jaejin yang tersadar pun menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Sejujurnya ia sudah menganggap Miki sebagai adiknya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia melupakan bahwa adiknya itu tidak akan selamanya berada di Seoul. Bahkan belum ada satu tahun mereka bersama, namun Jaejin sudah bisa merasakan kedekatan hubungan mereka semua.

Miki pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" nada bicara Jaejin melunak. Kini ia tersenyum teduh kepada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Satu minggu lagi" jawab Miki.

Minhwan pun semakin membisu. Perasaan aneh benar-benar bergejolak dihatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa mendengar itu semua. Entah kenapa ia benci mendengar soal kepulangan gadis itu ke Jepang. Sangat benci, seolah ia tidak mau berpisah dengan gadis itu.

"_Arasso_" Jaejin mengangguk. "Sebelum pulang nanti, sisakan waktu untukku ya. Mungkin kita bisa pergi menonton ataupun membeli souvenir untuk kau bawa pulang ke Jepang"

Miki hanya bisa berusaha tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejin. "Aku mengerti _Onii-san_"

Keduanya pun tertawa satu sama lain. Sangat berbeda dengan Minhwan yang masih berkutat dengan perasaan anehnya. Hatinya sakit melihat senyum yang terukir dibibir Miki. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersikap biasa dengan semua kata-katanya tadi, sementara ia dikelubungi oleh perasaan aneh yang benar-benar menyiksanya sekarang.

'_Tidak! Kenapa aku masih memikirkan gadis itu?! Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?!'_ batin Minhwan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku harus segera pulang" ucap Miki.

"_Hyung_!" dengan cepat Minhwan menarik tangan Jaejin. "Ayo kita pergi" ucap Minhwan dingin.

"Minan-ah, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Jaejin semakin heran dengan sikap Minhwan. Kini Minhwan pun berbalik, menatap Miki dengan sirat matanya yang dingin. Hanya menatapnya diam dalam sesaat.

Sirat mata Miki pun tak berubah, tetap menatap nanar kearah Minhwan.

"Aku pergi duluan" ucap Minhwan dingin. Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Jaejin dan Miki yang masih diam ditempat.

Jaejin ikut berbalik kearah Miki. Ia pun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Miki kepada Minhwan. Sekilas ia berpikir, ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Namun menyadari langkah Minhwan yang semakin menjauh, ia pun berpamitan pada gadis Jepang itu dan menyusul Minhwan.

Sementara Miki masih terdiam dengan sirat mata kosongnya. Pikirannya bergeming. Kenapa Minhwan masih saja jadi pusat dari semua rasa sakitnya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu? Sekeras apapun ia berusaha melupakan bahkan membenci Minhwan, namun sedikitpun perasaan cinta itu tidak bisa luntur dihatinya.

Ia sangat mencintai Minhwan.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi putih gadis Jepang itu. Namun dengan segera ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. Ia pun melangkah kembal menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

"**M**inan-ah, aku ingin bicara padamu"

Lamunan Minhwan terhenti saat suara Jaejin menginterupsi kedalam pikirannya. Ia yang tengah merenung sendirian di ruang studio lain pun terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatan –tak berartinya itu karena kehadiran Jaejin.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" sahut Minhwan cuek sambil mulai memainkan _Drum_nya. "Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya? Aku hanya bosan _Hyung_" ucapnya menebak-nebak apa yang ingin Jaejin bicarakan.

Namun sirat mata Jaejin kali ini benar-benar serius, "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi seperti itu Min"

Minhwan pun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejin saat menyadari nada bicara Jaejin yang terdengar serius.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara kau dan Miki?" tanya Jaejin langsung.

"Masalah? Apa yang kau bicarakan _Hyung_? Aku tidak mengerti" Minhwan masih berpura-pura cuek.

"Jangan mengelak Minan-ah. Aku tahu ada yang aneh dengan kalian berdua tadi sore, kenapa kalian tidak saling bicara dan malah menatap dingin satu sama lain?" Jaejin semakin mendesak.

Minhwan pun menghela nafas panjang, "Bukankah aku dan dia memang seperti itu? Kalaupun kami bicara, kami hanya akan bertengkar kan? Bukankah kau tahu bagaimana kami? Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh _Hyung_, aku malas mendengarnya"

"Kau yang aneh Min! Jelas-jelas kau menyukai gadis itu tapi sikapmu malah bertolak belakang seperti ini. Kenapa kau selalu mengelak?"

Minhwan pun menghentikan permainan _Drum_nya sesaat kemudian.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih _Hyung_?! Sudah kubilang aku malas membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini. Jangan mengada-ngada, tahu apa kau soal perasaanku?!" nada bicara Minhwan meninggi. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan menatap nanar kearah Jaejin, padahal selama ini ia sangat menghormati semua _Hyung_nya.

"Kau menyukainya Min, aku tahu itu. Bukankah kau tidak suka melihat kedekatanku dengan Miki? Bukankah kau yang paling khawatir saat ia hilang di jurit malam Kyoto? Bukankah kau yang selalu ada untuk gadis itu saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan?"

"_Hyung_, hentikan ucapanmu"

"Kenapa kau masih mengelak? Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada perasaanmu Min—"

"Kubilang HENTIKAN!" _Stick_ _Drum_ itu terbanting keras kelantai. Sorot mata Minhwan semakin tajam kearah Jaejin. Namun laki-laki berwajah manis itu justru berbalik menatap Minhwan lebih tajam lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin bahwa aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seolah-seolah tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya?" ucap Minhwan dingin.

"Kau yang membingungkan Min. Padahal kau yang punya perasaan itu, kenapa justru kau yang tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun? Hanya dengan melihat sikapmu selama ini, aku –bahkan Jonghun _Hyung_ dan Hongki _Hyung_ pun tahu bahwa kau menyukainya" balas Jaejin lagi.

Hati Minhwan pun semakin terasa panas. Semudah itu Jaejin mendeklarasikan perasaannya, bahkan _Hyung-hyung_nya yang lain pun tahu. Padahal ia sendiri saja sampai berkutat keras dengan semua perasaan anehnya selama ini.

"Arrgh!" dengan penuh emosi, Minhwan membanting tubuhnya duduk diatas kursi _Drummer_na. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya semudah itu _Hyung_?! Sedangkan aku sampai seperti ini masih belum bisa menentukan bagaimana perasaanku..." wajah Minhwan tertunduk dibalik _Drum_nya.

"Minan..." nada bicara Jaejin melunak, ia pun mendekatkan diri kepada _dongsaeng_nya yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"Aku sudah menyakiti perasaan Bomi _Hyung_... dan aku pun sudah menyakiti perasaan_nya_... kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Bahkan orang lain lebih bisa menyadari perasaanku.." suara Minhwan bergetar. Sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa serumit ini. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Minan-ah, aku mengerti.. menerima perasaan aneh yang asing bagimu ini pasti terasa sangat sulit. Selama ini kau banyak disukai oleh semua orang, namun kau sendiri belum tahu apa itu artinya suka. Sampai akhirnya kau merasakannya sendiri sekarang" Jaejin tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap-usap kepala Minhwan dengan sayang.

"Apa... yang harus kulakukan _Hyung_?"

"Kau menyukai_nya_ kan?"

Minhwa kembali terdiam. Kini ia berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk meyakinkan perasaanya. Dan tiap kali ia berusaha, hanya ada Miki didalam pikirannya. Benarkah yang selama ini ia cintai adalah Miki? Bukankah belakangan ini hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat, layaknya sepasang _Kekasih_?

"Ehm..." Minhwan mengangguk pelan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang _Hyung_? Dia bilang dia membenciku"

"Dia membencimu?" Jaejin terkejut mendengar ucapan Minhwan.

"Kami bertengkar hebat beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku terlalu emosi sampai-sampai menyakiti perasaanya sangat dalam, hingga ia membenciku" jelas Minhwan.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, minta maaflah padanya. Kau masih punya waktu sebelum ia kembali ke Jepang. Perbaiki semua kesalahpahaman ini, dan katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya"

Minhwan kembali terdiam mengingat kepulangan Miki ke Jepang. Ternyata perasaan anehnya sejak tadi karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis itu. Berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai, bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Minhwan tersenyum miris, lagi-lagi ia lambat menyadari perasaanya yang satu itu.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan _Hyung_? Apa dia akan memaafkanku yang sudah banyak menyakitinya ini?"

"Aku yakin Miki akan memaafkanmu" senyum teduh Jaejin seraya menenangkan perasaan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Baiklah... aku akan berusaha memikirkan jalan keluarnya"

Jaejin pun hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Akhirnya Minhwan tidak lagi membohongi perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

"**M**iki, kami minta maaf" Miki mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung kearah kedua sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba datang untuk minta maaf.

"He? Ada apa?" bingung Miki seraya menatap Kira dan Kazu bergantian. Kedua gadis Jepang itu pun menatap satu sama lain.

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini kami kurang menyediakan waktu untukmu. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama..." Kazu bingung untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Miki pun menyadari kearah mana kedua sahabatnya itu bicara.

Ia pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu semua, "Hahaha, aku mengerti. Kenapa kalian minta maaf? Hahaha, aku jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Itu kan hak kalian untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan _Kekasih_ kalian masing-masing" tawa Miki.

"Jangan tertawa, kami kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami jadi terlihat seperti melupakan sahabat sendiri" ucap Kira dengan bibir mengerucut.

Miki masih terkekeh, "Hhem, iya aku mengerti. Tapi bagiku wajar saja kalau kalian seperti itu, setelah berbagai masalah menimpa hubungan kalian, kenapa kalian tidak menikmatinya sekarang? Lagipula aku tidak marah sedikitpun, aku justru senang kalau hubungan kalian semakin baik" senyum Miki.

Kazu pun langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang lebih kecil itu. Yah, memeluk memang kebiasaan seorang Uzumi Kazu.

"_Arigato_, kau itu kadang-kadang bisa jadi dewasa seperti ini ya" ledek Kazu.

"Aish, walaupun aku yang paling kecil, tapi aku yang paling tua diantara kalian, ckckck"

Mereka bertiga pun hanya bisa tertawa satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu nanti kita bertiga pergi ke Lotte World? Sejak datang ke Seoul, kita belum pernah pergi kesana kan? Kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membuat kenangan sebelum kita kembali ke Jepang" usul Kazu.

Kira pun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, aku juga belum membeli oleh-oleh untuk Keluargaku. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari Sabtu" senyum gadis cantik itu.

"Betul-betul, pokoknya kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang sebelum pulang ke Jepang" seru Miki. Mereka bertiga pun kembali terlarut dalam obrolan-obrolan ringan.

Namun perhatian Miki teralih saat dering ponselnya memecah suasana. Ia pun segera mengambil benda itu dan membaca nama yang tertera disana.

'_Okaa-san_'

"Aku angkat telepon sebentar" ucap Miki yang langsung diangguki oleh Kira dan Kazu.

Kedua gadis Jepang itu pun kembali menonton acara di televisi dengan santai. Sementara Miki berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san_?"

Miki pun mendengar suara Ibunya ditelepon. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian tubuhnya meneggang kaku. Bibirnya bergetar kelu. Sesaat ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ibunya.

"Jangan ganti _channel_nya, Zu!" gerutu Kira saat Kazu menyentuh _remote TV_ dan bersiap untuk mengganti _channel_.

"Aku ingin melihat sebentar, sepertinya drama kesukaanku sudah mulai" Kazu masih memohon kepada Kira. Namun ia langsung diam saat gadis cantik itu menatapnya tajam.

"Masih 5 menit lagi" ucap Kira telak.

Kedua gadis Jepang itu pun masih saja bertengkar kecil seperti biasanya. Namun perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka saat menyadari keheningan dari arah dapur. Bukankah tadi mereka masih mendengar Miki berbicara dengan Ibunya, kenapa sekarang suasana jadi sangat hening?

Dengan perasaan cemas, kedua gadis Jepang itu pun melangkah menuju dapur. Seketika keduanya bernafas lega saat melihat punggung Miki yang masih berdiri didepan wastafel. Namun mata kedua gadis Jepang itu langsung membelalak saat menyadari suara isakan dari gadis Jepang yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari mereka itu.

Dengan segera Kazu membalikkan tubuh Miki menghadap mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat air mata sudah membasahi wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Miki, kau kenapa?!" kaget Kira seraya mencengkram pundak Miki. Bisa ia rasakan getaran tubuh Miki, seolah-olah tubuh kecil itu akan segera oleng.

Miki masih tak menjawab. Ia kembali menangis seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Miki!" Kazu pun semakin cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"_O- Otto-san..._"

Seketika kedua gadis Jepang itu pun terdiam kaku, menyadari sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Isak tangis Miki pun mewarnai keheningan itu.

**.**

**.**

"**A**ku minta ma.. ash, bagaimana cara melakukannya?!" Minhwan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sejak tadi ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir didepan gerbang apartemen milik Miki, Kira dan Kazu. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kepastian dengan cepat untuk meminta maaf pada Miki.

Setelah mendapat alamat apartemen ini dari Seunghyun –yang juga tinggal di apartemen yang sama, maka keesokan harinya Minhwan pun berniat untuk menemui gadis Jepang itu dan meminta maaf.

Namun pertahanannya mendadak runtuh saat ketidakyakinan kembali mengandrungi pikirannya. Ia sudah bertengkar sehebat itu dengan Miki, sampai-sampai saling mengucapkan benci. Apa dia pantas untuk meminta maaf sekarang.

"Hah.. kenapa aku jadi benar-benar bodoh seperti ini"

_Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt_

Dengan raut wajah kesal, Minhwan pun mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"_Ya! Kau dimana sih? Kenapa tidak datang-datang, aku menunggumu di apartemen! Kau tidak tersesat kan?"_

Dahi Minhwan semakin mengkerut kesal mendengar teriakan Seunghyun di telinganya.

"Kau itu berisik sekali, aku sudah sampai tahu. Aku masih ada dilantai bawah, lagipula aku datang bukan untuk bertemu denganmu, _tsk_" gerutu Minhwan yang langsung membalas ucapan Seunghyun dengan nada kesal.

"_Kau sudah ada dilantai bawah? Kalau begitu cepat naik, ada sesuatu yang harus kau—"_

"Iya-iya, aku akan segera naik!" tanpa mendengar penjelasan Seunghyun, Minhwan pun langsung memutuskan panggilannya. "Ash, benar-benar berisik"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minhwan pun memasuki gedung apartemen itu dan langsung berjalan menuju lantai 3, sesuai dengan tempat tinggal Seunghyun dan ketiga gadis Jepang itu.

Minhwan pun sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat Seunghyun bersama dengan Kira dan Kazu. Perasaan gugup kembali menghantuinya, namun ia berusaha melawannya. Ia ingin masalahnya dengan Miki segera selesai sebelum gadis Jepang itu pulang ke Jepang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memutus teleponku begitu saja?!" lagi-lagi Seunghyun langsung menyambar dengan suara nyaringnya. Minhwan pun hanya bisa berdecak menahan emosinya. Ia pura-pura tak memperdulikan Seunghyun, dan malah melirik kearah dua gadis Jepang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Nng..." Minhwan sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk mengintip kedalam rumah Kira dan Kazu yang terbuka. Alisnya sedikit mengerut saat tidak menjumpai keberadaan satu gadis Jepang lainnya.

"Minhwan-ah" sontak Minhwan pun menoleh saat suara Kira menginterupsi telinganya. Sedikit rona merah mewarnai wajahnya, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Seunghyun bilang kau datang karena ada urusan, ada apa?" tanya Kira. Kazu pun ikut menatap dalam Minhwan.

"Ng... aku..." Minhwan bingung harus memulainya darimana, namun ia berusaha memikirkan yang terbaik. "...Dimana Miki?"

Kira dan Kazu pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Raut wajah mereka terlihat tidak baik setelah mendengar pertanyaan Minhwan. Menyadari hal itu, Minhwan pun ikut menatap bingung kearah kedua gadis Jepang itu.

"Apa kalian berdua punya urusan dengannya? Barusan Seung juga menanyai keberadaan Miki" kali ini Kazu yang berbicara dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Eh?" Minhwan pun menatap Seunghyun dan kedua gadis Jepang itu bergantian. Sementara raut wajah Seunghyun pun mendadak berubah, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan namun sulit.

"Memangnya dia ada dimana?" rasa penasaran Minhwan semakin menjadi saat menyadari bahwa ada yang salah dengan tatapan Kira dan Kazu padanya. Apakah sesuatu telah terjadi? Sebenarnya dimana Miki? Mengapa sejak tadi gadis Jepang itu tak terlihat?

"Miki..." Kazu pun berusaha menjawab setelah berkali-kali melirik kearah Kira seolah sedang berdiskusi melalui tatapan mata.

"Miki sudah kembali ke Jepang"

Suasana langsung hening saat suara terakhir Kazu terdengar. Tak ada lagi yang bicara. Kedua gadis Jepang itu kembali saling bertatap dalam, sementara Seunghyun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu Minhwan?

Ia terdiam. Kelopak mata Koreanya membelalak lebar. Ia terdiam kaku, walaupun kini jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia dengar barusan.

"A-Apa...?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke Jepang, Minhwan" Kira pun semakin mempertegas jawaban Kazu.

"Apa kalian bercanda? Bukankah kalian masih punya waktu satu minggu? Kenapa.. lalu kenapa kalian berdua masih ada disini? Sebenarnya ada apa?" semua justru terdiam dengan pertanyaan berbelit Minhwan. Tampak sekali raut wajah gusar di wajah pujaan MyeoungDam itu.

"Dia pasti hanya sedang mengurus kepulangannya kan? Dia akan kembali—"

"Mungkin," dengan cepat Kira memutus ucapan Minhwan begitu saja. "Mungkin... dia tidak akan kembali kesini lagi.."

Minhwan semakin termengu, lelucon apa ini?

"Kenapa dia tidak akan kembali? Sebenarnya ada apa?" nada bicara Minhwan semakin menuntut. Deru nafasnya saling berlomba, ia benar-benar terlihat gusar sekarang.

"Minhwan-ah, sebenarnya itu yang mau aku katakan padamu ditelepon tadi, tapi—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Seung!" Minhwan memutus ucapan Seunghyun begitu saja. Matanya hanya mendelik tajam kearah dua gadis Jepang itu, menuntut sebuah jawaban atas semua kerancuan ini.

"Ayah Miki meninggal" jawaban tegas dari Kira pun memecahkan semua kegusaran Minhwan, sekaligus membuat kegusaran baru dihatinya.

"Me... ninggal..?" bibir tebalnya kini bergetar. Ia lebih tidak mempercayai jawaban barusan dibanding jawaban sebelumnya.

Kira dan Kazu pun mengangguk pelan. "Semalam ia mendapat telepon dari Ibunya soal kepergian Ayahnya. Malam itu juga dia berangkat ke Jepang. Kami pun sangat terkejut dengan berita ini, ini terlalu mendadak, tapi.. memang seperti itulah yang terjadi" jelas Kazu menambahkan.

Minhwan semakin terdiam. Mendadak ia teringat dengan semua senyuman Miki saat gadis itu menyebut-nyebut soal Ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia rindukan.

"_Waktu kecil aku sering me__rawat luka__Appa"_

"_1 bulan lagi aku akan pulang. Appa, jemput aku dibandara ya!"_

"_Kurasa aku lebih cocok bersama Appa. Biasanya anak perempuan akan lebih dekat ke Ummanya, tapi aku tidak. Aku kurang dekat dengan Umma, sejak kecil aku lebih nyaman bersama Appa"_

Perasaan dihati Minhwan mendadak miris. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Miki sekarang, bukankah gadis itu sangat ingin bertemu Ayahnya? Dan kini... Ayah itu telah pergi meninggalkannya... selamanya... tanpa pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Minhwan-ah, sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau dengan Miki?" Kira kembali bertanya.

"Aku... harus meminta maaf padanya" jawab Minhwan pelan. Wajahnya yang tertunduk pun kini terangkat. "Aku harus minta maaf padanya Kira, aku sudah menyakiti hatinya"

"Minhwan-ah" Kira dan Kazu kini hanya bisa menatap bingung kearah pujaan MyeongDam itu.

"Aku... aku harus bagaimana sekarang... dia tidak akan kembali..."

Hati Minhwan kini terasa bagaikan diremas oleh rantai berduri. Sangat sakit.

Ia benar-benar menyesalo perbuataannya saat itu, ia benar-benar menyesali pertengkaran mereka saat itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menyadari bagaimana perasaannya selama ini, namun ia terlalu munafik untuk mau mengakuinya.

Ia sudah melukai dua orang gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"_Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua keegoisanku hari ini, kau tidak perlu berbuat baik padaku lagi. Aku akan pulang ke Canada sekarang"_

"_Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk merelakanmu kalaupun kau lebih memilih tunanganmu itu, tapi... memang tidak seharusnya aku percaya padamu. Bagaimanapun juga kau hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita, kau sudah benar-benar melukai perasaanku dan Bomi..."_

Mereka berempat pun kini hanya bisa terdiam di lorong apartemen. Kedua gadis Jepang itu dan juga Seunghyun hanya bisa bertatap miris satu sama lain, menyadari bahwa Minhwan kini tengah terlibat dalam hubungan yang rumit.

**.**

**.**

**U**dara malam yang dingin seolah tak berpengaruh apapun terhadap seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pintu masuk bandara.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kawasan itu. Mempersiapkan hati atas semua keputusan mendadaknya ini.

Namun ia yakin, ia tak mau lari lagi. Ia harus mengejarnya, gadis itu.

Gadis yang dicintainya.

Ia harus meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Entah apa hasilnya nanti, ia hanya bisa berusaha dan berharap. Semoga saja semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Minhwan, anak laki-laki itu pun melangkah masuk kedalam bandara.

_Tokyo, aku datang_

**.**

**.**

"**D**asar anak itu..." Jonghun menghela nafas berat setelah berkali-kali ia membaca pesan singkat dari Minhwan semalam. Kazu yang duduk disampingnya pun hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah Kekasihnya itu.

"Dia itu benar-benar—!" Hongki pun ikut naik emosi. "Padahal aku ini _Hyung_ yang selalu menemaninya sejak dulu, kenapa tidak sedikitpun dia menceritakan masalahnya padaku?! Dia itu selalu seperti itu, ash... dasar anak bodoh!"

"Hongki tenanglah!" Kira pun berusaha menenangkan Hongki dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali dikursinya. Keempat orang yang berbeda negara itu kini tengah berkumpul setelah tahu tentang kepergian Minhwan yang mendadak ke Jepang.

Jonghun, Hongki bahkan kedua gadis Jepang itu tak percaya bahwa Minhwan akan sampai mengejar Miki ke Jepang. Bahkan anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengirim pesan singkat tentang kepergiannya kepada Jonghun dan Hongki.

Sontak, kedua _Hyung_nya itu pun termakan emosi saat tahu _Dongsaeng_ kesayangan mereka kini tengah mencoba untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan _Hyung_nya. Bukannya mereka ingin marah dengan keputusan Minhwan, mereka hanya kecewa –mengapa Minhwan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri dan membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke Jepang dengan mendadak tanpa membicarakannya lebih dulu.

Jonghun dan Hongki tahu, bahkan Minhwan tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dan belum pernah mengunjungi Tokyo –Kota yang dipenuhi kepadatan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Miki di tempat seperti itu kalau ia saja tidak tahu dimana alamat gadis Jepang itu. Dan sampai sekarang Jonghun belum bisa menghubungi Minhwan, entah dia masih dalam penerbangan ataupun sudah sampai, mereka tidak ada yang tahu.

"Apa aku harus menghubungi Miki dan memberitahukannya bahwa Minhwan sedang berada di Jepang?" tanya Kazu kepada tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah. Bukankah Miki masih dalam keadaan berkabung? Kita jangan mengganggunya dalam keadaan seperti ini" jawab Jonghun.

"Lagipula mereka berpisah karena anak bodoh itu sudah menyakiti hatinya. Lebih baik jangan hubungi Miki untuk membicarakan hal-hal mengenai Minhwan. Kurasa hal itu justru akan semakin membebani hatinya saat ini" timpal Hongki dengan kata-kata yang lebih tajam.

Kazu dan Kira pun mengangguk. Mereka juga menyadari bagaimana keadaan salah satu sahabat mereka saat ini. Mereka tahu seberapa dekat hubungan Miki dengan Ayahnya, saat ini perasaan Miki pasti sangat terpukul atas kepergian Ayahnya.

Andai mereka bisa berkumpul bersama dan saling menghibur. Namun sayangnya kedua gadis Jepang itu baru bisa pulang tepat saat hari kepulangan mereka yang seharusnya. Karena kepergian Miki yang mendadak setelah mendapat izin dari pihak MyeongDam maupun Higashi Gakuen, kini Kira dan Kazulah yang harus mengurus semuanya. Mereka harus menunggu sampai hari kepulangan mereka tiba untuk bertemu dengan Miki di Jepang.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa kalian tidak mau menyusulnya ke Jepang?" kali ini giliran Kira yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Walaupun kami menyusulnya sekarang, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Kami sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Lagipula minggu-minggu ini kami tidak bisa pergi jauh karena harus mengurus kepindahan kami juga untuk kuliah di Jepang" jelas Jonghun.

"Setidaknya kita sudah mengirimkan alamat rumah Miki padanya. Tapi sepertinya dia belum membaca pesan itu. Kita baru bisa menghubunginya kalau ponselnya sudah aktif" ucap Hongki.

"Aku pun hanya bisa berharap Minhwan bisa menemukan alamat rumah Miki. Bagaimanapun juga itu pertama kalinya ia ke Tokyo, menemukan sebuah alamat tidak semudah yang dibayangkan untuk kota yang besar dan padat seperti itu" Kazu ikut bicara.

"Setidaknya ia bisa berbahasa Inggris, walaupun tidak banyak orang Jepang yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, kurahap dia bisa menemukan orang yang bisa membantunya menemukan alamat itu" ucap Kira pada akhirnya.

Dan kini keempat orang itu hanya bisa saling menatap dan mengharapkan yang terbaik. Semoga saja semua masalah ini bisa segera diselesaikan tanpa ada halangan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**M**ata Korea Minhwan hanya bisa melirik diam kesemua orang yang tengah berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Masih ada rasa tak percaya bahwa kini ia tengah berada ditengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang padat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan ia tak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana, sejak tadi ia hanya bisa melihat banyak tulisan _Shibuya_ di tempat itu. Apakah ia tengah berada di Shibuya sekarang?

"Ash, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membawa _Charger Handphoneku_ kedalam tas! Malam itu aku benar-benar terburu-buru, aku hanya memasukkan apa yang kulihat kedalam tas, _ah_~" Minhwan menggerutu frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sementara ini aku hanya bisa mematikan _Hanphone_ku. Aku harus mencari toko yang menjual _Charger_ _Handphoneku_ agar aku bisa menghubungi Kira atau pun Kazu untuk menanyakan alamat Miki, tapi..." Minhwan kembali melirik kearah keselilingnya.

"_Ah_, kenapa orang Jepang itu tidak banyak yang bisa berbahasa Inggris? Aku harus bertanya kepada siapa sekarang"

Minhwan pun hanya bisa duduk diam sambil menunggu pikiran yang lebih segar datang kedalam otaknya. Sesungguhnya perasaanya masih kacau sekarang, karena itu ia belum bisa berpikir dengan baik. Ia sadar bahwa keputusanya untuk pergi ke Jepang hanya karena termakan emosi sesaat, ia tidak benar-benar memikirkan soal kepergiannya. Karena itu ia tidak punya persiapan apapun.

Minhwan pun bangkit dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ketempat lain yang lebih tenang.

_DUAGH_

Namun tepat saat itu juga, seseorang menabraknya dengan sangat keras hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"_Akh_, ya! Kenapa berlari seperti itu, hah?!" ia tak perduli walaupun ia tengah memakai bahasa Korea sekarang. Walaupun ia tahu orang yang menabraknya itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"_Dasar perncuri! Kembalikan tasku!"_ terlihat seorang gadis Jepang tengah berlari kencang kearah Minhwan dan juga laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi. Walaupun gadis itu berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang, namun Minhwan seolah mengerti kondisi yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau seorang pencuri?!" gertak Minhwan saat menyadari sebuah tas wanita kini tengah digenggam erat oleh laki-laki dihadapannya.

"_AH, Dasar penganggu! Minggir!"_ dengan kasar laki-laki itu pun berusaha mendorong tubuh Minhwan agar tak menghalangi jalannya. Namun menyadari ini sebuah kriminal, Minhwan pun berusaha untuk menahan laki-laki itu.

"_Pak Polisi, itu pencurinya!"_ tak lama kemudian gadis Jepang itu pun datang bersama seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli. Pencuri itu pun berhasil tertangkap dan segera dibawa ke pos patroli terdekat.

"_Ah, tasku!"_ seru gadis itu saat melihat tasnya berada dengan aman ditangan Minhwan. Menyadari hal itu, Minhwan pun memberikan tas berwarna kuning itu kepada gadis Jepang dihadapannya.

"_Arigato!"_ ucap gadis itu seraya berterima kasih pada Minhwan. Minhwan pun hanya bisa mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya dan mengangguk. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang berterima kasih padanya, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana membalasnya.

"_Your welcome"_ ia pun hanya bisa membalas dengan bahasa Inggris. Berharap gadis itu akan mengerti karena dilihat dari fisiknya, sepertinya gadis itu masih pelajar SMA. Setidaknya ia berlajar bahasa Inggris kan, namun...

"_Ternyata dia orang asing. Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana? Bahasa Inggrisku tidak lancar"_ kini gadis itu yang terlihat bingung menghadapi Minhwan. Minhwan pun hanya bisa diam karena ia pun tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Ng..." _gadis itu pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Minhwan. Namun saat melihat kelopak mata Korea milik Minhwan, gadis itu pun menyadari sesuatu yang sudah sangat dihapalnya selama ini. Kini ia semakin merasa familiar dengan semua ciri-ciri Minhwan.

"O-Orang Korea..."

"_Ne_?" Minhwan terkejut saat mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan bahasa Korea.

"_Omo!_ Ternyata memang orang Korea! Ah, _Ottoke_?! Aku bertemu dengan orang Korea!" raut wajah gadis Jepang itu pun langsung berubah sumringah saat menyadari bahwa Minhwan adalah orang Korea.

Sementara Minhwan semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mendengar lontaran-lontaran kalimat dalam bahasa Korea yang diucapkan gadis Jepang itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

Gadis dihadapannya adalah gadis Jepang. Bahkan dandanannya pun sama seperti gadis Jepang lainnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa berbahasa Korea sefasih itu?

"Ma-maaf, apa kau.. bisa bahasa Korea?" Minhwan pun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Namun kelihatannya gadis itu masih terlalu senang dengan hal yang –Minhwan sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Sepertinya gadis ini senang sekali hanya karena bertemu dengan orang Korea.

"_Kyaa_, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan orang Korea secara langsung"

Minhwan pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan aneh kepada gadis Jepang itu.

"_Oppa_, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. Ia pun duduk ditempat yang diduduki Minhwan tadi, dan menyuruh Minhwan untuk duduk disampingnya. Kelihatannya gadis Jepang ini ingin sekali berbincang dengan Minhwan.

"Choi... Minhwan" jawab Minhwan dengan nada ragu.

"Choi Minhwan? Minhwan _Oppa_! Aku memanggilmu Minhwan _Oppa_ saja ya" senyum lebar gadis itu. Minhwan pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis membalas senyumnya. Padahal ia sudah bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengerti bahasanya, tapi entah kenapa ia agak takut dengan sifat menggebu-gebu gadis itu, sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai orang Korea.

"_Oppa_, kenalkan namaku... mmm.. Lee Seohyo" kini gadis itu tersenyum agak malu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Minhwan. Sesaat itu juga senyuman diwajah Minhwan langsung berubah datar.

"Gadis Jepang, aku tahu kau ini orang Jepang. Jadi katakan saja nama aslimu" Minhwan mulai terbiasa dengan sikap gadis Jepang ini.

Gadis Jepang itu pun langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. "_Ya, Oppa_! Kau mematahkan semangatku, padahal aku sangat menanti-nanti untuk menyebutkan nama itu" gerutunya.

Minhwan pun tertawa pelan, "Haha, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Biar kutebak, apa kau menyukai orang Korea?"

Gadis itu pun langsung mengangguk mantap, "Sangaaat sukaaa! _Dong Bang Shin Ki_, _Super Junior, So Nyeo Shi Dae_..." dan gadis itu pun mulai menyebutkan nama-nama artis Korea yang disukainya.

'_Ya ampun, anak ini penggemar Hallyu ternyata. Pantas saja sikapnya seagresif ini' –_batin Minhwan. Ia pun hanya bisa menatap bosan kearah gadis itu yang terus-terus menyebutkan nama-nama artis yang sudah sering disebut-sebut di negaranya.

"_Oppa, _pasti tahu _4minute_ kan? Apa benar mereka akan segera mengunjungi Jepang? Dan... _oh_, aku juga suka dengan _girlband rookie_ yang menjadi favorite Korea saat ini, _A Pink_! Aku berharap mereka bisa segera melakukan promo di Jepang" gadis itu masih saja asyik dengan dunianya. Sementara Minhwan mulai kekurangan oksigen dan akhirnya menguap bosan.

"_Ya_, aku tanya siapa namamu?" Minhwan pun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lee Seohyo" senyum lebar gadis itu lagi.

"Nama aslimu!" Minhwan mulai naik emosi.

"_Hufth_, padahal _Oppa_ orang Korea, kenapa tidak mau memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku saja" gadis itu kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Minhwan pun membutar bola mata dan meniup poninya sendiri.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh untuk memanggilmu seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga kau orang Jepang, jadi katakan saja nama aslimu" jelas Minhwan.

"Baiklah, walaupun aku sangat suka nama Koreaku. Tapi nama asliku pun tidak kalah bagus," seru gadis itu dengan penuh semangat. "_Oppa_ kenalkan, namaku Michi. Hoshine Michi"

"Michi.." Minhwan pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ya, nama yang terdengar lucu, sepertinya cocok dengan gadis ini.

"_Oppa_ sedang apa disini? Berliburkah?" gadis bernama Michi itu kembali mengajak Minhwan bicara dengan penuh semangat.

"_Ya_, apa kau tahu toko yang menjual _charger Handphone_ ini? Tolong antarkan aku kesana" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Minhwan malah mengajak Michi untuk pergi mencari toko yang menjual _charger Handphone_nya.

"_Oppa_ terburu-buru sekali, apa _Handphone_mu mati? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku" Michi pun hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah berjalan bersama Minhwan ditengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang padat itu.

Walaupun Michi terlihat sangat agresif, namun Minhwan hanya bisa bergantung pada gadis Jepang itu sekarang. Setidaknya hanya dia yang bisa ia ajak bicara, Minhwan pun sangat mengharapkan bantuan dari gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

"**U**ntunglah aku bisa mendapatkan _charger_ disini, sekarang aku akan kembali ke hotel untuk men_charge_ _Handphone_ku" Minhwan tersenyum lega saat tangan kanannya kini tengah menenteng kantung belanja yang berisi _charger_ baru _Handphone_nya.

Akhirnya ia bisa menghubungi Kira dan Kazu sekarang, juga _Hyung-hyung_nya yang lain. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa gemas _Hyung-hyung_nya itu terhadap dirinya sekarang. Mengingat belasan panggilan tak terjawab, baik dari Jonghun, Hongki, Jaejin dan yang lainnya terpampang dilayar _Handphone_nya saat ia melakukan uji coba _charger Handphone_nya.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal kembali ke hotel untuk men_charge Handphone_nya. Namun sesuatu menyadarkannya akan sesuatu, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Michi yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"_Oppa_ mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Michi sedih.

Minhwan pun terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak pada gadis Jepang itu, bagaimanapun juga kalau tidak ada Michi, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jalan yang akan mempermudahnya mencari Miki. Gadis itu sudah menemaninya di kota besar sepadat ini, dan sekarang setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia akan pergi meninggalkan gadis Jepang itu begitu saja?

"_Eum_..." Minhwan pun mulai berpikir. Ia tahu, Michi pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengannya, mengingat seberapa sukanya ia terhadap sesuatu yang berbau Korea. Namun ia pun terdesak sekarang, ia berada di Jepang bukan untuk main-main, ia punya tujuan –mencari Miki.

"_Arasso_, sepertinya _Oppa_ sibuk sekali ya. Kalau begitu, lebih baik _Oppa_ pulang saja" senyum tipis Michi. Minhwan pun semakin merasa tidak enak, jujur saja berada didekat Michi walaupun –agak takut, namun ia pun merasa nyaman dengan gadis Jepang yang agresif itu.

Minhwan merasa Michi benar-benar menyerupai seorang Miki. Mulai dari sifat, gaya bicara, bahkan keagresifannya itu, Minhwan seolah-olah telah bertemu dengan Miki yang lain. Walaupun tetap banyak juga hal-hal yang jauh berbeda diantara Michi dan Miki.

"_Ya_, jangan murung begitu. Kau itu lebih manis kalau tersenyum tahu" Minhwan pun berusaha tertawa untuk menghibur Michi, melalui kata-kata yang biasa ia lontarkan kepada Miki jika gadis Jepang itu bersedih.

Mendengar pujian Minhwan, Michi pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk lesu. Rona merah mewarnai pipi tirusnya, ia tersipu dengan ucapan Minhwan.

Minhwan pun berjalan mendekati gadis Jepang itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah membantuku membeli _charger_, bagaimana bisa aku tidak berbalas budi. Yah, walaupun aku juga punya urusan mendesak, mungkin kalau sekedar makan _Ice Cream_ ataupun cemilan, waktuku masih tersisa" Minhwan tersenyum seraya memberi tawaran untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Michi.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Michi pun langsung mengangguk riang. "_Gomawo Oppa_, kau tahu saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu"

Minhwan pun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu gadis Jepang itu. "Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin kita makan dimana? Aku akan mengikutimu, _kajja_!"

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak habis oleh lautan manusia.

**.**

**.**

"**J**adi kau mempelajari bahasa Korea sendirian? Hanya dengan mendengarkan lagu dan drama? _Woah_, kau benar-benar hebat" puji Minhwan saat mendengarkan cerita Michi.

"Hahaha, tidak sehebat itu _Oppa_. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil, karena itu wajar saja kalau aku jadi hapal dengan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Korea, aku hanya terbiasa mendengarkannnya" senyum Michi.

Mereka pun kembali menyantap _Ice Cream_ dan cemilan di _Cafe_ bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Aku punya seorang _Onnie_. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia dikirim ke Korea sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar, _Ah_~ aku iri sekali dengannya. Dan kau tahu _Oppa_, akulah yang mengajari _Onnie_ku itu supaya bisa berbahasa Korea" ucap Michi lagi sambil bercanda seraya membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Haha, hebat. Bahkan kau sudah bisa mengajari orang, kau memang anak yang menarik" tawa Minhwan sambil menyendok potongan kecil dari _Ice Cream_ _Vanilla Strawberry_nya.

"Hehem, _Oppa_ apakah kau tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu? Sebenarnya kau datang kesini untuk apa?" tanya Michi dengan santai.

Minhwan tak langsung menjawab, ia melirikkan mata kesegala arah untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Namun kebetulan, ia melihat ternyata ada _stop kontak_ disamping tempat duduknya.

"Apa ini bisa digunakan untuk men_charge Handphone_ku? Kalau begitu aku _charge_ disini saja" dengan segera Minhwan pun mengeluarkan _charger Handphone_nya dan menyambungkannya dengan _Handphone_nya yang mati.

"_Oh_, aku lupa. Biasanya dibeberapa _Cafe_ dan tempat makan, memang disediakan _stop kontak_ untuk keperluan pelanggan" jelas Michi. Minhwan pun masih sibuk dengan _Handphone_nya yang baru saja menyala. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Michi tadi, dan kini ia malah mengacuhkan gadis itu karena _Handphone_nya sudah bisa menyala.

Dengan cepat Minhwan membuka beberapa pesan yang dikirim oleh Jonghun sehari yang lalu. Matanya langsung membelalak saat ia tahu Jonghun sudah menyiapkan alamat rumah Miki.

"Jadi ini alamatnya..." gumam Minhwan tanpa sadar.

"_Oppa_?" lamunan Minhwan pun pecah saat mendengar suara Michi yang memanggilnya.

"_O-Oh_, _mianhae_. Kau bertanya apa tadi?" Minhwan pun sadar bahwa ia sudah mengacuhkan Michi karena terlalu sibuk dengan _Handphone_nya.

"Aku bertanya, kau datang kesini karena urusan apa?" ulang Michi lagi.

"Aku.. mencari seseorang" jawab Minhwan pada akhirnya.

Michi pun terdiam sejenak saat melihat raut wajah Minhwan yang mendadak berubah sendu. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bertanya, karena ia tahu alasan Minhwan pastilah sebuah alasan pribadi.

"Jadi kau mencari seseorang, temanmu kah?" tanya Michi lagi, entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin penasaran.

Minhwan pun tersenyum miris, "Ya, kami berteman saat di Korea. Tapi kami bertengkar hebat, dan sebelum aku sempat meminta maaf, dia sudah kembali ke Jepang dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Korea. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengejarnya kesini" jelas Minhwan.

"_Eum_... _mianhae Oppa_, sepertiya aku terlalu banyak bertanya" ucap Michi pelan. Minhwan pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seolah mengatakan tidak apa.

"Oh iya, aku baru saja mendapat alamat rumah temanku itu disini. Apa kau tahu dimana daerah ini?" Minhwan pun segera memperlihatkan isi pesan Jonghun di _Handphone_nya kepada Michi. Dengan hati-hati Michi berusaha membaca deretan huruf _hangul_ tersebut. Agak sulit pada awalnya, namun saat ia mulai tahu dimana daerah yang dimaksud itu, ia pun langsung menatap tajam kearah Minhwan.

"Apa benar... ini alamatnya?" tanya Michi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Minhwan pun menjadi bingung dengan sikap Michi yang tiba-tiba berubah setelah membaca alamat itu, "Apa kau tahu alamat itu? Dimana? Tolong beritahu aku!" Minhwan pun langsung memohon saat ia sadar Michi pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Lebih baik, aku antar _Oppa_ kesana sekarang" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Michi pun meminta Minhwan untuk beridiri dan mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara Minhwan masih agak terkejut dengan sikap Michi, namun sekarang ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah gadis Jepang itu.

**.**

**.**

"**S**epertinya kau sangat hafal dengan jalanan ini, apa kau memang mengenal tempat ini?" tanya Minhwan yang kini sudah berada ditengah-tengah komplek perumahan bersama Michi.

"Sebenarnya... itu alamat rumahku"

Langkah Minhwan pun langsung terhenti saat mendengar jawaban Michi. Kelopak matanya langsung menatap _horror_ kearah gadis itu.

"Apa?! Ja-jadi alamat yang ada di pesan itu adalah alamat rumahmu?! Apakah kau—"

"Tapi alamat itu tidak sepenuhnya alamat rumahku" jawaban Michi kembali membuat kegusaran dihati Minhwan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Minhwan mengerenyit bingung.

Michi memberi isyarat supaya mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ditempat tujuan mereka.

"Maksudku, rumahku ada didaerah dan jalan yang sama, tapi nomor rumah itu bukan nomor rumahku" Michi menghentikan langkahnya beberapa kaki dari sebuah rumah yang kini berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka. Minhwan pun ikut berhenti dan menatap dua rumah yang terletak dihadapannya.

"Rumahku yang itu," Michi menunjuk salah satu rumah dihadapan mereka. "Dan alamat yang _Oppa_ cari itu.. adalah rumah yang ada disebelah rumahku" Michi kembali melangkah untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan rumah yang ia maksud. Rumah yang terlihat sepi.

Sementara Minhwan langsung terdiam kaku mendengar penjelasan Michi barusan. Mendadak ia teringat dengan cerita Michi soal _Onnie_nya yang menjadi murid pertukaran di Korea. Dengan cepat, Minhwan pun menyusul langkah Michi mendekati rumah itu.

"Michi-_ah_, apakah kau kenal dengan—"

_Ting Tong_

"_Onnie_!" ucapan Minhwan terputus begitu saja saat Michi menekan bel rumah itu dan memanggil seseorang didalam.

"_O-Onnie_...?" Minhwan semakin terpaku diam.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan berjalan keluar rumah. Seorang gadis Jepang yang mampu membuat jantung Minhwan terasa berhenti berdetak seketika. Minhwan benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Onnie_, Michi—" gadis itu pun ikut terdiam saat menyadari kehadiran Minhwan.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Miki.

Ternyata firasat Minhwan memang benar, ternyata Miki berada sedekat ini darinya.

"Miki..."

"Min... Hwan..."

**.**

**To Be Continued~ XD**

**.**

**A/N : Akhirnya update! Nunggu lama ya? Jeongmal Mianhae-o! Kebiasaan author yang sering stuck mendadak (tapi ampe berbulan-bulan) XD**

**Akhirnya sampai juga di part 29, klo perkiraanku si part 30 itu udah part terakhir. Tapi gak tau juga, aku kan suka berbelit-belit, makanya bisa aja malah nambah part XD**

**Hehehe**

**Jeongmal Gomawo untuk dukungan dan perhatiannya untuk Mr. Cassanova selama ini, klo gak di uber-uber sama readers setia mah, mungkin cerita ini gak bkal berlanjut XD**

**Sekali lagi Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah baca cerita ini, mudah2an cerita ini bisa jadi cerita yang berkesan *bow***

**Special Thanks to : ejinki, nanachan,FurimaDahlia, Reizu, Ikha  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Mr. Cassanova**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : FT Island, Kira Akegawa, Kazu Uzumi, Miki Amakura, & Other Cast **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

**Rated : T**

**Length : One Shoot **

**A/N : Minhwan and Miki part for this last part. Don't Like? So don't read it**

**.**

**.**

**Last Part**

**Part 30 **

**.**

**.**

**Minhwan POV**

**.**

_**K**__rieek_

Pintu rumah itu terbuka sesaat setelah Michi memanggil seseorang yang ada didalam. Seseorang yang ia panggil _'Onnie'_ dan hal itu benar-benar membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Onnie_, Michi—"

_DEG_

Aku terdiam kaku. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat sosok itu, gadis yang baru keluar dari pintu. Ternyata benar, dia Miki.

"Mi...Ki..."

Gadis itu pun terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku. Ia menatapku sekilas namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Onnie_, laki-laki ini Minhwan _Oppa_. Dia datang mencari alamatmu, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Michi kepada Miki.

"Michi, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Onnie_, gunakan bahasamu sendiri" tegur Miki dengan nada halus. Michi pun mengerucutkan bibir mendengar protesan Miki.

"_Neechan_ selalu begitu..." gerutu gadis Jepang itu. *_Neechan : Kakak Perempuan_*

Arah pandangku masih tertuju pada gadis itu. Orang yang membuatku nekat untuk mendatangi Negara ini sendirian. Namun seberapa dalam aku menatapnya, gadis itu tetap enggan berbalik menatapku. Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau melihatku disini?

"Michi_-ah_, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku kesini. Kakakmu memang orang yang kucari" senyumku pada gadis Jepang yang berdiri disampingku, Michi.

"Jadi benar Miki _Onnie_ yang _Oppa_ cari disini? _Woah_, dunia ini memang sempit ya" ucap Michi polos. Ya, gadis ini memang tidak mengetahui masalah diantara aku dan Miki.

Aku pun tersenyum kepada gadis itu, "...dan maaf, bisakah aku meminta waktu berdua dengan Kakakmu?" tanyaku pelan.

Michi pun langsung menatapku bingung, "_Mwo_? Waktu berdua dengan _Onnie_?" gadis Jepang itu melirik bingung kearahku dan Miki bergantian. Sementara Miki tetap terdiam seolah tak memperdulikan apapun. "_Ah_... _Arasso_, sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan" Michi pun akhirnya mengerti. Perlahan gadis Jepang itu melangkah mundur meninggalkanku berdua bersama Miki.

"_Oppa_, jangan lupa menghubungiku ya! Alamat emailku sudah kau simpan kan? Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu lagi bersama _Oppa_" gadis Jepang itu melambai dengan senyum cerianya sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumahnya yang ada disamping rumah Miki. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Miki disini. Aku kembali berbalik menatap gadis itu, sementara Miki masih tetap tidak mau melihatku. Arah matanya mengedar kesemua objek yang ada disekelilingnya, terkecuali aku.

"Miki" panggilku pelan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" sahutnya dingin tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahku.

"Apa kau akan terus bicara tanpa menatapku seperti itu?"

Gadis itu pun akhirnya berbalik setelah mendengar nada bicaraku yang naik. Kini mata kami bertemu pandang. Terlihat jelas dari sirat matanya yang bercampur antara sedih dan kecewa saat melihatku, sepertinya keberadaanku disini benar-benar membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu datang kesini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang terdengar tertekan.

Aku pun semakin menatapnya dalam. "Aku... datang untuk minta maaf"

Gadis itu terdiam. Sirat matanya tak berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapanku, justru ia semakin terlihat sedih dan kecewa, entalah... aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, yang jelas ia benar-benar tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku yang bahkan aku pun tidak bisa memikirkan seberapa banyak kesalahanku padamu..." ucapku yang berusaha untuk tetap menjaga nada bicaraku agar tidak goyah. "...baik pertengkaran kita waktu itu maupun yang lainnya... yang aku tahu, aku hanya bisa terus menyakiti perasaanmu. Karena itu... maafkan aku" ucapku lagi.

Gadis itu tetap terdiam. Kini ia benar-benar menatapku penuh, namun sirat matanya menjadi dingin dan kosong.

"Pergilah..."

_DEG_

"_Mwo_...?" aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kaki mendekatiku, perlahan menghilangkan jarak diantara kami sedikit demi sedikit. Dan kini ia sudah benar-benar berada dihadapanku, menatapku dengan sirat matanya yang dingin dan sendu. Gadis ini tidak seperti Miki yang kukenal, yang selalu menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar penuh semangat.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik kau pergi saja" ucapnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Aku tidak mengerti" aku pun mengelak.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu disini"

"Miki! Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku, dan aku pun bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau maafkan, tapi... apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku sedikitpun? Aku benar-benar menyesal—"

"Minhwan..." nada bicara gadis itu melunak. Sirat matanya yang sedingin es seolah mencair seketika, yang ada kini hanyalah bening-bening air mata yang terlihat seperti pecahan kristal yang berkumpul dikelopak matanya.

"Sudahlah..." setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata kirinya. Aku pun semakin terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf ataupun dimaafkan. Lupakan saja semuanya..." nada bicaranya kian bergetar.

"Miki... apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Daripada saling menyakiti seperti ini, lebih baik kita lupakan semuanya. Kau dan aku... tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun bahkan saling mengenal, sekarang pun kita tidak akan bertemu lagi kan... kau di Korea dan aku disini... karena itu... lupakan semuanya" kini air mata sudah meluncur bebas melewati pipinya.

_GREP_

Aku pun langsung memeluk gadis ini tanpa perduli dengan semua ucapan-ucapannya. Perasaanku benar-benar bergejolak, terlebih dengan melihat air mata dan sirat mata itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya jatuh, terpuruk oleh kesedihan yang membebaninya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa aku harus melupakan semuanya? Kenapa aku harus membuang semua kenangan itu? Apa kau benar-benar tega untuk melupakan semuanya?" ucapku kalut. Aku pun semakin mempererat pelukanku saat kurasa gadis ini ingin melepasnya.

"Jika aku punya salah, maka aku akan meminta maaf sampai kau memaafkanku. Aku tidak mau melupakan semuanya, jangan suruh aku untuk melupakan hal itu"

"Minhwan..." gadis itu masih menangis dipundakku.

"Kau harus mendengarku kali ini... aku... menyukaimu..." bisikkan itu pun sampai dengan jelas kedalam telinganya. Aku yakin gadis ini pasti mendengarku.

Perlahan aku pun melonggarkan pelukanku agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Bekas air mata yang mulai mengering kembali terbasahi oleh air mata yang baru. Gadis ini tidak terisak, namun air mata terus saja meluncur dengan bebas seolah tak bisa dikendalikan.

Hatiku benar-benar terasa miris. Perasaan Miki sekarang ini pasti sangat tertekan.

"Kau mendengarku kan? Aku menyukaimu..." ulangku sekali lagi.

Miki pun tersenyum tipis, "_Gomawo_..."

Aku kembali terdiam melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi maaf... aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerimanya... jadi lupakan saja tentang semuanya mulai sekarang" perasaanku kembali jatuh saat gadis itu lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang menyakitiku.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau terus mengatakan hal itu? Bukankah kau pun menyukaiku? Sudah kubilang jika aku punya salah maka aku akan meminta maaf padamu sampai kau memaafkanku. Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal itu" nada bicaraku kembali naik.

"Minhwan, aku mohon mengertilah..." Miki pun balik memohon padaku. "Sekarang ini... aku tidak bisa hanya memikirkan hal itu. Banyak hal yang membebani pikiranku jadi kurasa... apapun yang kau katakan akan percuma"

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. Aku ingat, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya. Bukankah gadis ini dalam keadaan berduka sekarang? Dan kini aku datang untuk menambah beban pikirannya.

"Disaat seperti ini, aku tidak pantas untuk mendengar itu semua. Jadi lebih baik, kita akhiri disini..." Gadis itu melangkah mundur dengan perlahan. "_...annyeong_..."

Dan kini bayangnya sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam kaku disini. Pikiranku berkecamuk.

_Banyak hal yang membebani pikiranku_

Entah apa yang menahan langkahku untuk tidak mengejarnya. Mungkin hal ini ada benarnya. Keberadaanku sekarang hanya menambah beban pikirannya.

Apakah... aku benar-benar harus menyerah sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

**.**

**M**iki menutup pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Ia pun bersandar pada badan pintu untuk menopang badannya yang terasa lemas. Bagaimanapun juga semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Kepergian Ayahnya, kedatangan Minhwan, dan semua ucapannya...

Perlahan tubuh Miki mulai ringset saat ia menekuk lututnya hingga kini tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sungguh, terlalu banyak yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang. Dan ia tidak akan sanggup untuk memikirkan semuanya sekaligus, karena itu ia lebih memilih membuang salah satu walau ia sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

"_Mianhae_..."

Hanya sebait kata itu yang dapat ia keluarkan. Miki pun semakin terlarut dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, Korea**

**.**

**S**irat mata tajam gadis ini sedikit meredup tak seperti biasanya. Ia seolah kehilangan semangat sejak kepulangan sahabatnya yang mendadak ke Jepang. Ya, pada dasarnya Kira bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya secara langsung, namun entah kenapa sedikit masalah yang terjadi tiba-tiba dalam kehidupan persahabatannya sekarang, membuatnya sulit untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang baik.

"_Hah_..." gadis bermata tajam itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas seperti itu?" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berwajah cantik dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit ikal datang menghampiri Kira, yang notabene adalah Kekasihnya sekarang. Ia menatap bingung sang gadis dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"_Aigoo_... raut wajahmu terlihat aneh, aku tidak biasa melihat Kira dengan sinar matanya yang redup" senyum Hongki seraya tersenyum jahil pada Kekasihnya itu. Namun Kira memang seperti orang yang kehilangan sedikit semangatnya, tak sedikitpun ia menanggapi ucapan Hongki. Padahal biasanya, ia tak segan-segan untuk membalas ulah jahil Hongki.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit" ucap Kira cuek.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau menyadarinya? _Aigoo_, itu hanya 10 menit. Maaf, jika membuatmu menunggu" lagi-lagi Hongki masih tersenyum enteng. "Sekarang kau mau apa? Makan siang?" ajak Hongki.

"Sudahlah... aku juga sedang tidak ingin berkencan sekarang..." ucap Kira.

"_Eh_? K-kau marah? _Ash_... kenapa emosimu akhir-akhir ini sulit ditebak sih?" gerutu Hongki dengan nada yang terdengar manja.

Kira pun berbalik, menatap Hongki dengan raut wajah malas. "Bukan. Aku hanya tidak punya semangat saja, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"_Ya_, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hongki bingung seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kira. Berharap gadis itu akan mengeluarkan semburat merahnya yang manis. Namun raut wajah Kira tetap datar, malah semakin datar karena ulah jahilnya itu.

"Kau berisik" ucapnya cuek. Dan kini Hongki pun benar-benar dibuat diam, dia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Kira sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

"Apa... Minhwan sudah bertemu dengan Miki?"

Hongki pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kira. Ia pun menatap gadis itu. "Jadi kau memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Hongki balik. Kira tak langsung menjawab, namun dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang agak gusar, sepertinya pertanyaan Hongki memang tepat pada sasaran.

"Jadi begitu..." Hongki pun ikut bersandar dipagar, disamping Kira. Manik matanya yang jernih memandang jauh kearah langit. "Wajar saja kalau kau mengkhawatirkannya, kau pasti mencemaskan Miki... aku juga mencemaskan Minhwan, tapi bagaimana lagi..." laki-laki itu pun menghela nafas panjang.

"_Handphone_ Miki masih tidak bisa kuhubungi.." sahut Kira.

"Tapi setidaknya Minhwan sudah membaca pesan kita, aku harap dia menemukan alamatnya. Aku dan Jonghun juga masih menunggu kabar darinya" ucap Hongki.

Kedua pasang manusia itu pun menghela nafas bersamaan dengan bersandar dipagar. Namun tiba-tiba saja _Handphone_ Hongki berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk yang ternyata dari Jonghun. Dengan cepat, Hongki pun mengangkatnya.

"_Ye, _Jonghun_-ah_?"

Hongki pun berbicara pada Jonghun, sementara Kira hanya berdiri memperhatikan Kekasihnya itu dari samping.

"_M-Mwo_?! Choi_ Ajjusshi_...?" Mata Hongki pun sontak membelalak begitu mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Jonghun ditelepon. Sementara Kira ikut terkejut kaku saat menyadari ekspresi wajah Hongki yang dirasanya tidak membawa berita yang cukup baik.

**.**

**.**

"**I**tu benar, Ayah Minhwan sudah mengetahui kalau anak itu sedang ada di Jepang sekarang" jelas Jonghun pada Hongki melalui pembicaraan mereka di telepon. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia pun baru mendapat telepon langsung dari Ayah Minhwan yang sedang mencari keberadaan Anaknya. Dan Jonghun pun tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Ayahnya itu tahu kalau Minhwan sedang berada di Jepang sendirian.

Dan berita yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, Ayah Minhwan memutuskan untuk membawa Minhwan ikut bersamanya keluar negeri. Entah untuk apa, jangan sampai ini adalah keputusan sepihaknya yang jelas saja akan membebani Minhwan, anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan menghubungi Minhwan" ucap Jonghun diakhir pembicaraannya dengan Hongki. Ia pun menutup teleponnya.

"Jonghun..." arah mata Jonghun pun berpaling pada gadis yang ada disampingnya, Kazu. Biasanya senyum selalu terukir dikala ia melihat wajah gadis Jepang itu, namun kali ini raut wajahnya berbeda. Diantara cemas dan kecewa, entahlah. Baik Jonghun maupun Kazu, keduanya memang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menghubungi Miki?" tanya Jonghun pada Kazu. Dengan gerakan lemah, Kazu pun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai Ayah Minhwan menemukannya? Apa yang akan ia lakukan?" Kazu pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Kalau Minhwan pergi... aku yakin Miki tidak akan baik-baik saja..."

"Kazu..." Jonghun pun mengusap lembut pucuk kepala gadis Jepang itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat memikirkan sahabatmu itu, sama seperti aku memikirkan Minhwan. Aku pun mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka, kita berdoa saja" senyum tipis Jonghun. Kazu pun mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Minhwan sekarang"

**.**

**.**

**M**inhwan melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan. Sepanjang perjalanan wajahnya terus tertunduk. Sirat matanya sayu, banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk didalam pikirannya. Dan itu membuat perasaannya semakin tertekan.

Lelaki itu pun sampai didepan pintu kamar hotelnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu bahwa pintu kamar hotelnya sudah terbuka. Dengan segera ia pun masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga"

DEG

Tubuh Minhwan langsung membeku ditempat. Kelopak mata Koreanya melebar sempurna saat melihat sesosok pria payuh baya yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

"_A-Appa_..." bibirnya terasa kelu.

Pria paruh baya didepannya tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tajam. Minhwan tahu, masalah baru tengah menimpanya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam disitu? Duduk disini, ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan denganmu" Tn. Choi selaku Ayah Minhwan pun langsung duduk disofa yang ada dibelakangnya. Sirat matanya mengisyaratkan agar Minhwan ikut duduk bersamanya.

Minhwan pun melangkah menuju sofa yang terletak disamping Ayahnya. Ia pun duduk tanpa berani untuk menatap wajah sang Ayah.

"Kau pasti kaget karena aku bisa menemukanmu disini" Minhwan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. "Hah, kau ini... tak henti-hentinya membuat masalah dalam hidup Appa"

Minhwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Tiap bait kata yang diucapakan Ayahanya, mengapa selalu terasa menyakitkan?

"Appa sudah cukup shock saat tahu ternyata kau suka bermain dengan para wanita di klub, kau pun sampai menolak perjodohan yang Appa buat, padahal Appa sudah susah payah mencarikanmu tipe gadis yang kau suka, dan sekarang... tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dan pergi ke Jepang" nada bicara Tn. Choi pun semakin terdengar berat.

"_M-Mianhae_... aku—"

PLAK

Tamparan telak pun diterima oleh Minhwan. Kali ini Ayahnya benar-benar marah padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Apa kau sengaja membuat Appa terus-terusan stress seperti ini? Kau tahu, seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang Appa terlantarkan hanya untuk memikirkanmu?!" nada bicara Tn. Choi meninggi.

Perasaan Minhwan pun semakin bergejolak, kali ini ia berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang Ayah.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyita waktu bekerja Appa yang berharga. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku Appa, aku hanya butuh hal-hal yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang!" Minhwan pun ikut memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Selama ini jika aku tertimpa masalah, apa aku pernah menyulitkan Appa?! Sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau membebanimu Appa, aku selalu menuruti semua ucapanmu hanya untuk membuatmu senang..."

"Minhwan, kau—"

"Walaupun tidak bisa kupungkiri, terkadang aku benci pada Appa yang sekarang, yang tidak pernah lagi mempunyai waktu untukku. Namun seberapa sakitnya hatiku, aku selalu mencoba untuk mengerti kondisi Appa, aku pun bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu Appa manjakan. Karena itu... aku mencari sendiri hal-hal lain yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua rasa sakitku... dan aku harap... Appa mau mengerti..." wajah Minhwan sudah memerah. Nafasnya pun tersengal seolah ia baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Jantungya berdetak tak karuan, akhirnya semua perasaan tertekannya selama ini bisa ia sampaikan pada Ayahnya.

"Aku ingin... sekali ini saja... Appa mau mengerti diriku seperti aku yang selalu mencoba untuk mengerti Appa..." wajah Minhwan kembali tertunduk.

Tn. Choi pun berjalan mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu. Minhwan juga siap kalau ia harus menerima tamparan yang kedua kalinya atas kata-katanya yang kurang ajar pada Ayahnya sendiri barusan. Namun...

"Dasar anak bodoh... aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau aku tidak mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu..."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Minhwan kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang Appa.

"Appa..."

Tn. Choi tersenyum tipis namun wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Mana ada orang tua yang tidak memikirkan anaknya. Sesibuk apapun, pikiran Appa tidak pernah lepas darimu Minhwan"

"Appa..." Minhwan semakin tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar. Rasanya ia seperti bertemu dengan sosok yang amat ia rindukan, sesosok Ayah yang dulu selalu memperhatikannya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja Appa akan marah saat tahu kau bermain dengan para wanita diklub walau Appa tahu kau tidak akan melakukan apapun, kau hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa memanjakanmu. Karena itu Appa menjodohkanmu dengan Bomi, Appa pun tidak akan sembarangan memilih gadis, Appa berusaha mencari seorang gadis yang kau suka. Bukankah kau menyukai gadis seperti Bomi..."

Minhwan terdiam. Jika ia harus mengatakan suka, tentu saja ia menyukai gadis itu, tapi ia tak bisa meganggap Bomi lebih dari teman. Ia hanya menyukai Bomi sebagai temannya.

"Tapi sepertinya... cara Appa untuk memanjakanmu itu justru membuatmu merasa lebih tertekan ya?" Tn. Choi kembali tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan Appa... Minhwan..."

Kata maaf itu pun terucap dari mulut Tn. Choi. Dan sontak membuat tubuh Minhwan semakin membeku dihadapan Ayahnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maafkan Appa karena selama ini Appa sudah membuatmu kecewa pada Appa... Appa memang tidak berguna... menerlantarkan anak Appa sendiri seperti ini, Eommamu pasti sangat kecewa pada Appa..." Minhwan menyadari setetes air mata sudah membasahi wajah Appanya. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca melihat raut penyesalan diwajah Appanya.

"Appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukkmu, tapi ternyata cara Appa salah. Seharusnya Appa lebih memperhatikanmu. Minhwan-ah, maafkan Appa..." Tn. Choi pun memeluk tubuh putra semata wayangnya itu dengan erat.

Minhwan yang kembali merasakan kehangatan sang Appa pun membalas dekapan itu. Ia pun sudah tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi untuk jatuh. Ayah dan Anak itu seolah berada dalam kerinduan yang teramat dalam.

"Ne... aku juga minta maaf Appa..."

**.**

**.**

"**S**eseorang?" alis Tn. Choi mengerut begitu ia mendengar penjelasan Minhwan.

Minhwan pun mengangguk, "Ne, aku kesini untuk menemui seseorang dan menyelesaikan masalah diantara kami. Maaf karena aku pergi mendadak tanpa memberi tahu apapun kepada Appa" jelas Minhwan lagi.

Tn. Choi pun mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne, aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

"Lalu, masalah kalian?"

Minhwan kembali terdiam. Ia mencoba untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Itu... aku tidak yakin. Tapi kurasa... kami memang akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin kedatanganku kesini hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya"

"Minhwan..." Tn. Choi pun menatap iba sang Anak. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa tertekannya perasaan Minhwan sekarang.

"Tapi... aku ingin mencobanya sekali lagi" tiba-tiba Minhwan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Tn. Choi.

"Aku akan mencoba lagi untuk bicara padanya. Jika kali ini tetap gagal, maka aku akan menyerah. Aku tidak mau jadi beban pikirannya" Minhwan pun membulatkan tekadnya dalam hati, walau ia tahu jika kali ini ia gagal lagi, hal itu pasti akan sangat menyiksa dirinya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan atau mungkin selamanya?

"Minhwan-ah, Appa tahu Appa tidak sepantasnya untuk membicarakan hal ini. Masalahmu sekarang pasti sudah terasa sangat berat, tapi..." Tn. Choi menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Wae Appa?" Minhwan justru penasaran dengan ucapan Ayahnya.

"Appa... akan pergi ke Amerika lagi..."

Minhwan terdiam sejenak, namun tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Jadi Appa akan pergi lagi? Arasso, pergilah Appa. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku mengerti"

"Aniyo Minhwan. Kali ini Appa rasa akan lama dan Appa tidak mau lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian"

Minhwan mengerutkan alisnya, "Maksud Appa?"

"Appa akan membawamu ikut bersama Appa. Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana, karena mungkin kita akan tinggal selama beberapa tahun di Amerika" Tn. Choi pun menghela nafas panjang usai mengatakan keputusannya yang berat itu.

"A-Amerika... aku?" Minhwan membelalak tak percaya.

"Pekerjaan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama Minhwan. Appa tidak yakin bisa menjengukmu di Seoul, karena itu Appa tidak mau meninggalkanmu lagi. Appa mau kau ikut bersama Appa" Tn. Choi tetap berusaha menjelaskan hal itu kepada Minhwan.

"Tapi... ini... mendadak sekali..." Minhwan pun bingung harus menganggapinya seperti apa. Sejujurnya ia pun ingin pergi bersama Ayahnya, namun semudah itukah ia meninggalkan semuanya di sini? Semua Hyung dan teman-temannya bahkan Miki, apa ia bisa meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Dan satu lagi... Besok kita harus sudah kembali ke Seoul untuk bersiap-siap. Lusa, kita akan berangkat ke Amerika" Minhwan semakin shock mendengar ucapan Ayahnya.

"B-besok? Secepat itukah?" Minhwan menatap tak percaya pada Ayahnya. Tn. Choi pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Pikiran Minhwan semakin berkecamuk. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia benar-benar tak bisa memilih. Tak bisa sedikitpun hatinya tenang untuk mengambil keputusan. Minhwan pun menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba untuk memikirkan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

"**O**h? Nee-chan? Kau mau kemana?" bingung Michi saat melihat Kakaknya itu keluar dengan pakaian rapi dari dalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin kemakam Ayahku, Michi" senyum tipis Miki seraya menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang sudah ia anggap Adik kandungnya sendiri.

Michi pun bisa melihat raut wajah sedih pada Kakaknya. Ia tahu Kakaknya itu belum dalam kondisi yang baik, terlebih setelah ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Minhwan kemarin.

"Onee-chan mau kuantar?" Michi pun menawarkan diri untuk menemani Miki.

"Tidak usah. Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah kan? Kau tidak boleh kabur lagi atau aku laporkan pada Bibi" ancam Miki seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut pendek Michi. Michi pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Hufth, aku kan hanya ingin menemani Nee-chan. Aku tahu Nee-chan masih sedih" ucap Michi.

Miki pun tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Gadis Jepang itu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian bayang tubuhnya pun mulai menghilang dimakan jarak.

Michi masih terdiam disana sambil menatap sendu kearah sang Kakak.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Mata yang sembab itu... aku tahu Nee-chan habis menangis"

Michi pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk masalah yang satu ini. Ia pun kembali melakukan tugas rumahnya sebelum Ibunya pulang dan mengecek hasil kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**S**esampainya ia didepan nisan Ayahnya yang masih baru. Miki pun segera menaruh bunga kesukaannya diatas nisan tersebut kemudian berdoa dengan tulus untuk sang Ayah yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Setelah selesai, ia masih menatap lekat nama yang tertera diatas nisan itu dan tersenyum tipis. Walau ia tahu Ayahnya tak akan kembali, namun berada didekatnya seperti ini, masih terasa sama seperti ketika Ayahnya masih hidup.

"Otto-san, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tenang-tenang saja kan disana?" Miki pun mencoba berbicara seperti biasanya. Sedikit demi sedikit beban dihatinya seolah menghilang. Masalah yang menerpanya akhir-akhir ini seolah terlupakan begitu saja secara perlahan.

Memang benar, sama seperti saat Ayahnya masih hidup. Ayahnya selalu jadi tempat yang bisa menampung semua keluh kesah yang dirasakan gadis Jepang itu. Dan kali ini, walau sosok fisik Ayahnya sudah tak mungkin ia lihat lagi, namun ia tetap membutuhkan keberadaan sang Ayah untuk melepaskan semua beban pikirannya.

"Kalau begini... aku jadi ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Otto-san..."

"Aku pun ingin sekali bertemu denganmu Ajjushi..."

Sontak Miki pun langsung berbalik begitu mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Minhwan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum teduh. Miki pun hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat Minhwan mensejajarkan posisi disampingnya kemudian berdoa didepan nisan Ayahnya.

"K-Kau... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" bingung Miki.

"Jadi dia Ayahmu yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?" namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Miki. Minhwan justru mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Miki pun tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tertunduk dalam.

Melihat hal itu, Minhwan tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu bahwa gadis Jepang dihadapannya itu masih terlarut dalam duka yang sangat dalam.

"Annyeong Haseyo Ajjushi"

Miki pun kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara Minhwan. Raut wajahnya semakin bingung saat melihat Minhwan bersikap seperti biasa dihadapan nisan Ayahnya.

"Ah, maaf.. kau pasti tidak mengerti bahasaku ya? Tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, semoga kau mau mengerti" Minhwan tersenyum malu dan melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Choi Minhwan. Aku bertemu putrimu Miki saat dia datang ke Korea, pertemuan kami sangat lucu. Waktu itu... aku terkejut saat menemukan gadis yang berteriak-teriak memakai bahasa Jepang didepan Minimarket, ternyata tas miliknya dicuri oleh seorang bocah. Kami pun mengejarnya dan berhasil mendapatkan tas itu kembali. Tapi Miki tak henti-hentinya memarahi bocah itu dengan memakai bahasa Jepang. Aku pun menyuruh bocah itu untuk pergi agar Miki tidak semakin membuat keributan dilingkungan itu. Haha, putrimu benar-benar gadis yang sangat agresif Ajjushi" Minhwan tertawa lepas seolah ia benar-benar menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Miki kepada sosok asli Ayah gadis Jepang itu.

Sementara Miki masih terdiam disampingnya. Menatap wajah lelaki yang penuh senyuman itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sesungguhnya ia benar-benar merindukan senyum itu.

"Dan ternyata kami satu sekolah. Setelah itu kami pun semakin sering bertemu bahkan bertengkar karena sifat kami yang sama-sama keras kepala. Namun karena itu kami bisa menjadi dekat dan menjalin hubungan bersama teman-teman yang lain. Kau tahu Ajjushi, di Seoul sana banyak orang yang menyukai putrimu. Termaksuk Hyung-hyungku, mereka sangat menyukai Miki..."

"Min... Hwan..."

"Haha, putrimu memang gadis yang menarik. Tapi ternyata aku baru tahu kalau dibalik sikap agresifnya itu, ternyata ia sangat takut dengan hantu dan gelap. Ia pernah hilang di Osaka saat kami melakukan jurit malam, untung saja aku bisa menemukannya" Minhwan tersenyum bangga dihadapan nisan Ayah Miki.

"Minhwan... kenapa..." Miki pun tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Entah kenapa kenangan-kenangan indah itu justru terasa menyakitkan dihatinya sekarang ini. Ia benar-benar merindukan semuanya.

"Dan karena itu juga... aku tahu kalau Miki adalah seorang anak yang sangat manja padamu Ajjushi," kali ini Minhwan menoleh kearah gadis Jepang disampingnya dan tersenyum teduh. "Dia sering sekali menceritakan segala hal tentangmu, bahkan saat aku menemukannya dihutan jurit malam waktu itu, ia juga menceritakan soal dirimu. Setelah itu ia pun semakin banyak membicarakanmu, ia bilang ia sangat merindukan Ayahnya, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya, bahkan dengan manjanya ia meminta kepada Ayahnya untuk menjemputnya kalau ia sudah kembali ke Jepang nanti..."

Semua ucapan Minhwan sukses membuat air mata yang sudah menggenangi kelopak mata Miki terjatuh lepas. Air mata itu pun mengalir membasahi pipi putih gadis itu. Miki terisak mengingat semua kenangan itu.

"Walau hanya mendengar ceritanya, tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan seberapa besar Miki mencintaimu Ajjushi... Miki benar-benar mencintaimu..." Mata Minhwan ikut berkaca-kaca menatap secara bergantian nisan dihadapannya dengan gadis Jepang disampinya yang tengah meringkuk terisak.

Tangisan Miki benar-benar pecah. Ia sangat merindukan keberadaan Ayahnya sekarang. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar karena menangis.

Melihat hal itu, kedua tangan Minhwan perlahan meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia pun membawa Miki masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Membiarkan tangis seseorang yang dicintainya itu tumpah disana. Tak apa walau bajunya harus basah karena air mata, Minhwan pun mengusap-usap punggung Miki yang bergetar dengan lembut.

"Sayang sekali... aku belum sempat bertemu dengan Ajjushi, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat sosok pria yang paling dicintai Miki..." ucap Minhwan seraya terus mengusap punggung Miki.

"Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lega karena sudah bertemu dengan Ajjushi walau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku senang sekali, walaupun tidak bisa melihatmu secara langsung, tapi aku sudah bisa merasakan seperti apa sosok yang selalu diceritakan Miki..."

"...Min... Hwan..." raungan lemah Miki terdengar ditelinga Minhwan. Ia pun semakin mempererat dekapannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke Korea, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu Ajjushi... terima kasih karena telah membawa Miki hadir ke dunia ini. Karena itu.. aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku manyukai putrimu Ajjushi, sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku hanya laki-laki bodoh yang hanya bisa terus-terusan menyakitinya, karena itu aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Minhwan pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Miki dan beralih menundukkan kepalanya dengan dalam dihadapan nisan Ayah Miki. Sementara Miki dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir hanya bisa menatap pilu kearah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku Ajjushi... dan terima kasih... putrimu sudah membawa kenangan yang indah untuk kehidupanku yang kelam sebelumnya... karena dia, aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang..."

Minhwan pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Miki. Lagi-lagi senyum teduh itu terpampang diwajahnya. Menatap dalam sang gadis Jepang yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Miki..." panggil Minhwan pelan. Gadis Jepang itu hanya diam tanpa menyahut sedikitpun.

"...aku akan kembali ke Seoul..."

Sebait kata itu sukses membuat tubuh Miki semakin membeku. Walau keputusannya untuk mengakhiri semuanya sudah bulat, namun melupakan Minhwan ternyata bukan perkara yang mudah. Gadis itu sudah terlanjur mencintainya.

"Hari ini?" akhirnya Miki pun angkat bicara.

Hal itu membuat Minhwan sedikit tersenyum lega karena pada akhirnya gadis itu mau bicara padanya.

"Ne, hari ini aku akan pulang..."

Miki kembali terdiam. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa, walau dalam hatinya terasa sakit karena ia tak mau Minhwan pergi meninggalkannya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Pada akhirnya mereka memang harus berpisah, tempatnya adalah disini, Jepang dan Minhwan di Korea.

Bukan jarak yang dekat untuk keduanya jika mereka ingin bertemu. Ia pun tak pernah tahu apa ia bisa kembali lagi ke kota bernama Seoul yang sudah setengah tahun ini memberinya banyak kenangan manis.

"Miki, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi... kau mau mendengarkan permintaan maafku kan?" Minhwan pun masuk pada inti pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan? Bukankah sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita lupakan saja semuanya. Dengan begitu tak ada yang menyakiti ataupun disakiti kan... dan tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf ataupun dimaafkan..." ucap Miki lirih.

Raut wajah Minhwan menunjukkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Lagi-lagi hanya kalimat menyakitkan itu yang keluar dari mulut Miki.

"Aku mengerti... semua ucapanku hanya bisa menambah beban pikiranmu... aku minta maaf" lagi, kata maaf itu terucap dari mulut Minhwan. Namun 'maaf' itu untuk hal yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu... baik-baiklah disini..." Minhwan pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Kelopak mata Koreanya menatap sayu gadis Jepang yang masih berlutut didepan nisan Ayahnya.

"...aku benar-benar menyukaimu... dan hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan padamu selain permintaan maaf..."

DEG

Perasaan Miki kembali bergejolak. Sedikit saja ia lengah, air mata akan kembali jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Kali ini bukan lagi untuk menangisi seluruh kenangannya bersama Ayah maupun teman-temannya, namun untuk menangisi perasaannya yang tidak bisa tersampaikan pada orang yang disukainya.

"...kau boleh membenci bahkan melupakanku sesukamu... tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk melupakanmu dan semua kenangan yang sudah kita lewati..." Minhwan tersenyum tipis.

"Semua itu terlalu berharga untuk hilang dalam ingatanku..."

Miki tetap terdiam. Jika saja gadis itu tak kuat menahan getaran tubuhnya akibat tangis yang tertahan, Minhwan pasti sudah mengetahui jika sebentar lagi tangis gadis itu akan meledak untuk membalas ucapannya. Namun Miki berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kalau begitu... aku pergi..." Minhwan pun kembali menoleh kearah nisan Ayah Miki dan menunduk dalam. "Aku pamit Ajjushi..."

"Dan Miki... selamat tinggal..."

Ucapan itulah yang terakhir terdengar oleh gadis Jepang itu sebelum akhirnya ia tak lagi menemukan sosok yang amat dicintainya selama ini. Minhwan telah pergi. Inilah keputusan mereka pada akhirnya, keputusan yang dirasa terbaik walau harus mengambil jalan yang terberat.

"...selamat... tinggal...?" ucapan itu, entah kenapa membuat perasaan aneh muncul dalam hati Miki. Apa itu artinya mereka benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi? Dia tidak akan datang lagi ke Jepang? Atau gadis itu yang mungkin memang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Entahlah... perasaan Miki semakin tidak enak.

"Minhwan..."

**.**

**.**

**M**inhwan menatap kosong landasan udara yang sebentar lagi akan ia seberangi untuk mencapai pesawatnya menuju Seoul. Disampingnya Tn. Choi tak henti-hentinya menatap sendu putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Appa tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai seseorang... sepertinya dia gadis yang baik" ucap Tn. Choi berusaha membuat suasana itu menjadi sedikit menghangat.

Minhwan pun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang Ayah.

"Yah... jika aku mengatakan ia tidak baik, maka aku berbohong" Minhwan berusaha tertawa walau tawanya itu hanya menjadi tawa yang hambar.

Tn. Choi pun mengusap lembut kepala putranya, "Kalau saja kita punya waktu lebih banyak lagi, Appa tidak keberatan kalau kau mau memperkenalkannya pada Appa. Mungkin Appa bisa membantu kalian untuk—"

"Sudahlah Appa" Minhwan pun memutus ucapan Ayahnya begitu saja. Membuat Tn. Choi langsung menatapya bingung.

"Kurasa ini memang keputusan yang terbaik. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban pikirannya" sirat mata Minhwan semakin terlihat kosong. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur sekarang, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Pengumuman keberangkatan pun sudah menyeru diseluruh memenuhi seluruh penjuru bandara. Membuat Tn. Choi tersadar dari lamunannya terhadap sang Anak yang terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Kajja, kita berangkat" sebisa mungkin pria paruh baya itu berusaha untuk mendampingi Anaknya. Kini ia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Minhwan sendiri dalam keterpurukannya.

Minhwan pun mengangguk lemah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti jejak Ayahnya.

'_Selamat Tinggal... Miki...'_

**.**

**.**

**H**ari ini benar-benar terasa berat untuk Miki. Sejak pulang dari makam Ayahnya, gadis itu hanya bisa duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hingga malam datang bahkan seolah tak dirasa oleh gadis yang tengah berkecamuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya itu.

Sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering masih nampak di wajah mulusnya. Kini tangisnya sudah berhenti, nafasnya pun sudah kembali normal. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap kosong tiap objek yang ia lihat, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara panggilan yang berasal dari ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan enggan kearah benda elektronik yang bergetar-getar disampingnya itu. Benda yang kembali hidup setelah sekian lama dinon-aktifkan oleh sang pemilik.

Sebenarnya Miki sangat tidak ingin ada yang menganggunya saat ini, karena itu ia menonaktifkan ponselnya selama beberapa saat. Namun saat ponsel itu baru saja menyala, panggila khusus datang padanya.

"Kazu..." gumamnya saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel fliptopnya. Ia pun mengangak telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi..." sahutnya dengan suara serak.

'_Miki?! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu!'_

Miki tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

'_Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kenapa ponselmu terus saja tidak aktif? Aku dan Kira jadi tak bisa mengubungimu kan!'_ terdengar nada bicara yang kesal sekaligus cemas dari Kazu.

"Ehm... gomen ne... aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja... aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri, karena itu aku menon-aktifkan ponselku..." jelas Miki dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat.

'_Apa kau benar-benar baik? Ada apa dengan suaramu? Miki, kau menangis?'_ tanya Kazu lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih terdengar cemas.

Miki pun tersenyum tipis dan berusaha tertawa, "Adalah hal yang wajar kan kalau aku menangis dalam keadaan berduka. Sudahlah, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa" ucap Miki memaksakan suaranya untuk terdengar baik.

Walau ia tahu bahwa ia sudah membuat kebohongan besar terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin dalam keadaan baik setelah seharian menangis hingga akhirnya lelah dengan sendirinya.

'_Miki... maaf kami belum bisa menemuimu disana. Kami masih harus menyelesaikan urusan perpindahan di MyeoungDam, tapi sebentar lagi kami akan pulang ke Jepang'_

"Tidak apa, justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Karena kepulanganku yang mendadak, aku jadi harus merepotkan kalian untuk urusan kepindahanku"

'_Sudah sewajarnya kan! Kita ini teman! Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang pulang ke Jepang, kami juga. Rasanya setengah tahun ini berlalu dengan cepat, jujur saja aku sudah merasa kerasan tinggal di Seoul walau aku pun merindukan Tokyo...'_

Miki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kazu. Ternyata perasaan mereka pun sama, sudah terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang mereka lewati disana.

'_Semua orang disini menanyakan kabarmu, Hongki sunbae, Jonghun, Seunghyun, Jaejin sunbae, Yoona, Soyeon dan yang lainnya... mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tak kunjung bisa dihubungi'_

"Ternyata aku sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir ya. Aku benar-benar gadis yang nakal" Miki kembali berusaha untuk tertawa walau pada akhirnya hanya terdengar hambar.

'_Miki... dengan begini aku harap aku bisa menemanimu menghadapi semuanya...'_

Alis Miki pun mengerut saat tiba-tiba saja ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kazu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu"

'_Kau sudah bertemu dengan Minhwan kan?'_

Miki pun terdiam sejenak. Jadi kearah sini pembicaraan Kazu. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang lelaki itu tak sedikitpun bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Namun kali ini Miki berusaha untuk menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Iya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia kembali ke Seoul hari ini kan, apa dia sudah sampai?" tanya Miki lebih kearah pembicaraan biasa yang menganggap Minhwan hanya sebagai 'temannya'.

'_Ya, aku baru mendapat kabarnya dari Jonghun. Miki... aku tahu ini adalah hal yang berat bagimu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu terus menerus? Aku baik-baik saja, Zu... tidak ada yang harus kau cemaskan" Miki berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya.

'_Tapi Miki... apakah ini benar-benar keputusan yang tepat? Bahkan kalian mungkin tidak bertemu lagi, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu...'_

"Aku tahu... mungkin... suatu hari nanti... jika ada kesempatan lagi, aku akan mengunjungi Seoul. Lagipula tahun depan sepertinya Michi akan ikut program pertukaran pelajar di MyeoungDam, ia akan jadi adik kelas Minhwan kan. Aku bisa titip salam padanya, Michi pun sudah mengenal Minhwan" ucap Miki setegar mungkin.

'_Seoul? Miki... jangan bercanda, ini tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Seoul ataupun MyeoungDam kan'_

Ucapan Kazu barusan pun sukses membuat mata Miki membelalak lebar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kazu yang sepertinya akan membawa berita yang tidak mengenakan.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Zu?" tanya Miki hati-hati.

Kini giliran Kazu diseberang sana yang terkejut. Apakah sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahui sedikitpun soal kepergian Minhwan? Mengapa ia justru terdengar bigung?

'_Miki... k-kau benar-benar tidak tahu?'_

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kazu?!" nada bicara Miki pun meninggi saat perasaan tidak enak semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

'_Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Minhwan akan pindah ke Amerika?'_

DEG

Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh sebuah bom besar. Miki tebujur kaku, otot matanya seolah mati karena selama beberapa menit mata itu tidak bisa mengedip. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar berita itu.

'A-Amerika?"

'_Apa Minhwan tidak mengatakannya padamu? Dia akan pindah bersama Ayahnya ke Amerika, Miki. Entah sampai berapa lama aku juga tidak tahu...'_

Miki semakin tercekat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang hal ini. Apakah ini maksud dari ucapan selamat tinggal Minhwan tadi pagi?

"Kazu... kapan dia akan berangkat?" tanya Miki cepat.

'_Itu... kalau tidak salah besok'_

"Secepat itu?!" mata gadis Jepang itu membulat sempurna.

'_Miki...'_ Kazu pun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya Miki yang seharusnya tahu masalah ini, justru tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali.

'_Miki, kau baik-baik saja?!'_ cemas Kazu.

Miki pun masih terdiam diatas tempat tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar membeku mengetahui berita itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Minhwan. Padahal dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu, entah kembali sebagai Teman atau lebih. Yang jelas ia ingin kembali bersama Minhwan.

Namun pikirannya yang terbagi dengan banyak hal sekarang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlalu banyak beban yang harus dipikirkan, ia takut salah satu keputusan yang ia ambil justru akan membawa masalah baru karena itu ia pun serba salah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Gadis Jepang itu pun menghela nafas panjang, kali ini saja... ia tidak mau beban pikirnya mengalahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ia pikirkan dengan baik. Hatinya sakit, bahkan kelopak mata Jepangnya kini sudah digenangi oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang siap tumpah. Namun Miki berusaha menahan semuanya, kali ini ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Ternyata begitu..." suara Miki terdengar bergetar, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar suaranya tetap stabil dan tidak pecah menjadi sebuah isakan.

'_Miki...'_

"Apa kalian akan mengantar kepergiannya besok? Bisakah aku menitip salam padanya?"

'_Kau tidak bisa datang kesini? Kita pergi bersama-sama, kau harus menemuinya kan'_ Kazu tahu ucapannya itu memang tidak masuk akal. Bisa-bisanya ia dengan mudah menyuruh Miki datang ke Seoul diwaktu yang cepat, namun ia pun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa... Keluargaku akan datang untuk acara peringatan kematian Otto-san. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jepang..." ucap Miki dengan senyum pahitnya. Tentu saja disaat seperti ini ia harus lebih memilih kepentingan keluarganya, terutama itu menyangkut masalah Ayahnya.

'_Miki... maafkan ucapanku yang seenaknya..'_

"Tak apa Zu, aku mengerti. Lagipula pada akhirnya kita memang harus berpisah kan, setelah masa pertukaran pelajar kita habis, kita akan kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing seperti sebelumnya, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain" senyum pahit Miki semakin mengembang.

Kazu yang berada nan jauh disana bahkan bisa merasakan seberapa sakitnya hati Miki sekarang. Namun ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, walaupun hanya salam yang ingin Miki sampaikan, mungkin itu sudah menjadi jalan yang jauh lebih baik dibanding berpisah tanpa kata sedikitpun.

'_Baiklah, apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padanya? Akan kupastikan dia mendengarnya besok!'_ ucap Kazu dengan semangat. Berharap sedikit saja ia bisa membangkitkan semangat Miki yang biasanya.

"Ng... apa itu... aku juga tidak tahu, kalau mendadak seperti ini..." Miki pun masih memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk Minhwan.

'_Perasaanmu?'_

DEG

Ucapan Kazu itu sontak membuat Miki kembali terdiam. Namun sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum tipis, "Katakan saja padanya... Baik-baiklah disana dan turuti kata-kata Ayahnya. Semoga hubungan mereka selalu dalam keadaan baik" Ucap Miki dengan senyum mengembang.

'_Ha-Hanya itu? Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan—'_

"Tolong sampaikan saja itu padanya" tanpa bicara panjang lebar lagi, Miki benar-benar mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Kazu pun terdiam, namun ia pun ikut menerima keputusan itu. Ia mencoba mengerti dengan keputusan Miki, berharap dalam hati kecilnya semoga inilah yang terbaik.

Pembicaraan mereka pun terputus. Menyisakan Miki yang masih duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**Miki POV**

**.**

**K**ulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju jendela kamar. Tirai berwarna biru itu kutarik perlahan, memperlihatkan lukisan alam yang tercipta malam ini.

Aku terdiam dihadapan milyaran bintang.

Aku benci kegelapan, bahkan langit malam. Namun jika benda-benda cantik itu ada diatas sana, rasanya segala hal yang kubenci itu lenyap seketika.

Sama seperti malam itu,

...dimana aku terjebak sendirian dihutan Kyoto yang gelap gulita.

Jika saja _dia_ tidak datang menemukanku, aku tak bisa membayangkan lagi apa jadinya diriku yang sudah setengah mati ketakutan itu.

Bagaikan milyaran bintang ini, ditengah kegelapan dia tiba-tiba datang menemukanku. Membuat rasa takutku seolah lenyap seketika. Aku yang terjatuh didalam tebing yang mungkin tak terjamak oleh kehidupan diluar di malam gulita seperti itu.

Aku ingat saat dimana ia bisa menemukanku seorang diri. Saat ia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah tebing agar bisa menemukanku. Saat aku bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lecet akibat hal itu.

Kami, yang berada dibawah milyaran bintang langit malam Kyoto.

'_Kau suka bintang?'_

'_Sangaaaat Suka~'_

'_Baguslah, sepertinya kau sudah kembali baik setelah melihat bintang. Setidaknya kita sudah berada ditempat yang terang'_

'_Minhwan...'_

'_Sudah kubilang, kau lebih bagus jika tersenyum... aku tidak suka melihatmu murung'_

Sudut bibirku tersenyum tipis mengingat hal itu, "Aneh... padahal biasanya bintang jarang lagi terlihat di Tokyo, tapi kali ini... kenapa?"

Pandanganku kembali mengedar ke langit malam yang cerah itu. Kali ini aku sudah bisa tersenyum puas. Tersenyum dengan tulus atas semua hal indah yang sudah kudapatkan, mungkin rasa sakit ini akan tetap tersisa dan air mata ini akan tetap keluar, tapi aku berusaha kuat.

"Kau lebih suka melihatku tersenyum kan..."

"..._nado saranghae_, Choi Minhwan... _Bye_ _Bye_..."

**.**

**.**

"**B**intang malam ini banyak sekali..." gumam seorang lelaki yang hanya duduk terdiam dipinggir jendela kamarnya dengan kepala yang bersandar di tiang jendela. Matanya menerawang jauh milyaran bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam.

"Miki..." ucap Minhwan, lelaki itu. "Jika kau melihat hal ini, apa kau akan senang?"

Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu pun tersenyum lembut.

"..._Saranghae... Bye Bye..._"

**.**

**.**

_**Even if you leave me far away, if I close my eyes, your heart will be near**_

_**All my love is for you**_

_**Nothing left to lose**_

_**Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else**_  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**4 Years Passed**

**.**

**.**

"**A**-Aku gugup..." Tubuh Kazu seolah membeku saat detik-detik upacara sakralnya akan dimulai. Ya, hari ini diusianya yang menginjak 21 tahun, ia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya bersama Jonghun, -pria berkebangsaan Korea yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

KYUUT~

Kira pun mencubit pipi chubby sahabatnya itu. "Apa ini wajah dari seorang pengantin? Kau terlihat seperti Mumi!" sergah Kira.

Kazu pun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau kan belum mengalaminya. Aku benar-benar gugup tahu! Rasakan saja kalau kau juga menikah dengan Hongki nanti!"

Raut wajah Kira sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Kazu, namun dengan cerdas ia bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya itu. Yah, khas seorang Akegawa Kira yang selalu terlihat cuek namun memiliki kelembutan tersendiri didalamnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Miki?" tanya Kazu tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini dia tiba di Jepang, sejak tadi pagi aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Mungkin dia masih berada didalam pesawat" jelas Kira. Kazu pun menganggukan kepalanya.

Miki sekarang memang bekerja sebagai seorang penulis buku. Dan sudah setahun ini, ia jadi sering pergi ke luar negeri bersama editornya untuk mencari beberapa referensi. Dan sekarang, tepat di hari pernikahan Kazu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan menghadiri upacara pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Waktu yang dinanti pun tiba. Sudah saatnya Kazu bersiap untuk memulai upacaranya.

"Baiklah, kutinggal ya. Aku harus kembali ke kursi hadirin sekarang, si berisik Hongki itu sudah memanggilku dari tadi" ucap Kira.

"Eumm..." Kazu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kira pun tersenyum lembut kearah sahabatnya itu, "Tenang saja. Kau sangat cantik, pernikahanmu akan berjalan lancar. Akhirnya kau sampai pada hari bahagiamu" ucapan manis Kira membuat hati Kazu menghangat seketika.

Wanita yang sudah berbalut gaun pengantin itu pun langsung memeluk Kira.

"Arigato..."

"Jangan menangis! Kalau sampai make-up mu luntur sebelum acara dimulai, aku akan mencubitmu! Lebih buruk lagi, aku akan pulang sebelum kau sempat mengucapkan janji!" gertak Kira. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri ia pun ingin menangis bahagia merasakan momen berharga ini.

"Haha, baik aku janji. Tapi kalau sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku boleh menangis ya. Dan kau yang harus membetulkan make-up ku lagi" Kazu tersenyum tipis.

Kira pun mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya, "Sudahlah. Cepat bersiap! Fighting!"

Dan Kira pun keluar dari ruang rias itu, meninggalkan Kazu yang tengah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi salah satu momen terpenting dalam hidupnya ini.

**.**

**.**

"**K**enapa lama sekali?~" gerutu Hongki saat Kira baru saja kembali dan duduk disampingnya. Ia memang sudah menanti-nanti kehadiran Kekasih tercintanya itu, karena ia ingin menyaksikan pengucapan janji Jonghun dan Kazu bersama dengan Kira.

"Itu hanya sebentar Hongki, jangan seperti anak kecil" balas Kira cuek.

Hongki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, para hadirin mulai berdiri saat mempelai wanita memasuki altar, sedangkan Jonghun sudah berdiri didepan altar untuk menunggu kedatangan calon Istrinya itu.

Terlihat Kazu tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Ayahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat cantik, semua mata pun menatap takjub gadis Jepang yang akan menjadi Wanita Choi itu.

"Kazu cantik sekali ya..." gumam Kira.

Hongki pun tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, "Akan kubuat kau lebih cantik dihari pernikahan kita nanti"

Mendengar hal itu, Kira langsung tertunduk malu. Namun dengan segera ia merubah raut wajahnya seperti biasa. "Ayo duduk!" sergah Kira seraya manrik tangan Hongki untuk kembali duduk dan menyaksikan janji sakral yang akan terucap. Hongki pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat sikap Kira yang terihat manis.

Kini kedua mempelai pun sudah berada dialtar dan perjanjian itu dimulai.

"Choi Jonghun, apa kau bersedia untuk selalu menemani Uzumi Kazu sebagai pendamping hidupnya disaat sakit maupun senang sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia" jawab Jonghun tegas.

"Dan kau Uzumi Kazu, apa kau bersedia untuk selalu menemani Choi Jonghun sebagai pendamping hidupnya disaat sakit maupun senang sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia" Kazu pun melepaskan jawaban yang sama.

Dan kini mereka telah terikat oleh janji suci yang akan selalu melekat dalam hati mereka sampai akhir hidup mereka. Jonghun dan Kazu pun saling bertatap dalam, terlihat jelas sirat mata yang penuh kebahagiaan disana. Kazu tersenyum lebar sekaligus berusaha menahan tangis harunya. Dan sebelum butir krystal itu pecah, Jonghun pun merapatkan bibirnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Kazu.

Cincin pernikahan pun sudah terpasang manis dijari mereka.

Membuat para hadirin langsung bersorak senang merayakan kehidupan baru yang terjalin ini. Begitu juga Hongki dan Kira yang sejak tadi seolah tak berkedip menyaksikan tiap detik upacara pernikahan sahabat mereka itu.

Kira pun menggenggam erat tangan Hongki, membuat laki-laki dengan _killer smile_ itu menoleh kearahnya. Kira tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sepertinya hatinya benar-benar tersentuh melihat semua ini.

Hongki pun membalas senyumnya dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kira, tak lama kemudian bibir mereka saling bertautan dengan dihujani oleh kelopak-kelopak manis bunga sakura di musim semi Jepang.

**.**

**.**

"**K**au tidak mau ikut berebut mengambil bunga? Kazu akan segera melemparnya lho~" goda Hongki seraya menunjuk kearah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tak jauh dihadapannya. Mereka sedang menanti sesi pelemparan buket bunga pengantin oleh Kazu.

"Kalau aku mengambilnya, maka aku yang akan menikah berikutnya? Hmph, kekanakan sekali" Kira hanya tergelak masih dengan gaya cueknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya?" goda Hongki lagi.

"Sudahlah Lee Hongki, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

PLUK

"He?" Kira membelalakan mata tak percaya saat sebuah buket bunga pengantin jatuh tepat ditangannya yang tengah terbuka.

Hongki pun tersenyum puas kearah Jonghun dan Kazu. Sepertinya Kazu memang sengaja melemparnya kearah Kira agar gadis itu bisa mendapatkannya.

"A-Aku dapat?" Kira masih menatap tak percaya buket bunga itu.

"Woah, yeoboku mendapatkannya! _Nice Catch_!" Hongki pun langsung merangkul pundak Kira yang lebih pendek darinya. Gadis Jepang itu pun menatap Hongki dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hongki..." ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang jelas, perasaannya menjadi bahagia seketika dengan alami ketika buket bunga pengantin itu sampai ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu besok kita menikah ya!" senyum lebar Hongki.

Semua orang yang mendengar hal itu pun ikut tertawa, begitu juga Jonghun dan Kazu. Hal itu membuat rona merah kembali mewarnai wajah Kira, ia yang awalnya senang kini kembali kesal dengan sikap Hongki itu.

"Dasar seenaknya!" Kira pun memukul-mukul tubuh Hongki dengan buket bunga itu.

**.**

**.**

"**G**yaaa! Lewat setengah jam, Kazu pasti sudah mengucapkan janjinya!" terlihat seorang gadis Jepang tengah sibuk berlarian menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Sampai dibawah pun ia kembali berlari mengitari isi ruang tamu itu untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana sepatuku?!" Miki, gadis Jepang yang baru saja mendarat dikampung halamannya itu sangat terlihat repot sekarang.

"Sudah ada pintu depan Nee-chan! Jangan terus berlarian seperti itu, nanti dandananmu hancur!" Michi yang juga turun dari tangga pun langsung menghampiri Miki.

Mendengar hal itu, Miki langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. "Lagipula dandanan ini adalah idemu, aku tidak memintanya" ucap Miki ditengah-tengah kegiatannya memakai sepatu.

"Masa kau mau datang dengan dandanan ala turis seperti tadi?! Aish, dasar Onnie ini!" sergah Michi dengan kedua tangan yang melipat didepan dada.

"Panggil aku Nee-chan, Michi!" Miki pun sudah siap.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera pergi. Kazu Nee-chan sudah mengucapkan janjinya dari tadi" Michi pun menarik tangan Miki untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Tempat dimana resepsi pernikahan Kazu dan Jonghun diadakan memang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Karena itu mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki yang tidak akan memakan waktu sampai 15 menit.

"P-Pelan-pelan Michi! Tadi kau yang bilang kita tidak boleh lari" gerutu Miki yang mulai kesulitan menyusul langkah adiknya itu. "Kalau kau memang tidak mau terlambat, kau kan bisa datang dari tadi tanpa harus menungguku tiba disini"

"Aish, Nee-chan ini masih bisa bicara seperti itu. Yang penting kita jalan saja!" kini Michi pun kembali meraih tangan Miki dan menariknya.

"Michi, kau mau membuat kakiku lecet, hah?!"

"Hehe, Nee-chan ayo jalan lebih cepat~"

**.**

**.**

**D**itempat yang tak jauh dari kedua Kakak-beradik itu, seorang pria berkebangsaan Korea dengan kacamata hitam yang melekat diwajahnya terlihat bingung dengan tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Aish, kenapa Hongki hyung tidak menangkat telepon? Aku harus kemana sekarang, aku kan tidak bisa bahasa Jepang!" gerutu Minhwan saat usahanya untuk menelepon Hongki selalu gagal karena sepertinya pemilik handphone itu tengah sibuk di tempat lain.

"Aku harus bertanya kepada siapa? Disini tidak ada orang" Minhwan pun memperhatikan deretan rumah yang ada disekelilingnya. Ia memang tengah berada dikomplek perumahan sekarang. Dan dia sedang mencari tempat dimana pernikahan Hyungnya –Jonghun, dilaksanakan.

"...aku tidak pernah ke Jepang lagi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu..." ia pun teringat dengan kenangannya di negeri sakura ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seorang wanita paruh baya yang lewat tak jauh dihadapannya. Minhwan pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada wanita itu.

"M-Maaf... bisa aku bertanya?" wanita itu pun terlihat bingung saat mendengar bahasa asing yang diucapkan Minhwan.

Minhwan langsung merutuki dirinya saat ia sadar bahwa baru saja ia memakai bahasa Korea, jelas saja wanita ini tidak mengerti.

"_Can you help me?_" kali ini Minhwan mencoba berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Namun wanita itu justru terlihat semakin bingung mendengarnya. Minhwan pun menyerah, ia juga merasa tak enak karena sudah menghalangi jalan wanita itu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya, begitu juga wanita itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Dan kini ia kembali sendiri dan berusaha memikirkan kembali bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke tempat pernikahan Jonghun.

**.**

**.**

"**O**h, Bibi!" seru Michi saat mereka berpapasan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di tengah jalan. Mereka pun menghentikan langkahya dan menyapa wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Michi, Miki... kalian mau kemana?" bingung wanita yang tak lain adalah tetangga kedua Kakak-beradik itu.

"Kami mau keacara pernikahan temanku Bi. Bibi darimana?" tanya Miki.

"Belanja. Ah, Miki-chan... tadi aku bertemu orang asing disana. Sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan, kau bisa berbahasa asing kan? Temui saja orang itu dan bantu dia. Bibi ingin membantunya tapi Bibi tidak mengerti bahasanya" ujar wanita itu.

"Orang asing? Orang barat?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Sepertinya dia orang asia. Bibi tidak melihat jelas wajahnya karena dia memakai kacamata hitam" jelas wanita itu.

"Hm, iya sudah. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan coba bertanya. Sekarang kami harus pamit Bibi" ucap Miki sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Bibi!" Michi pun ikut pamit dan kembali berlari bersama Miki.

**.**

**.**

"**A**pa itu orangnya, Nee-chan?" Michi berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya saat melihat seorang laki-laki asing yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tengah tersesat.

Miki pun ikut memperhatikan pria itu.

"Nee-chan, sapa dia!" sergah Michi.

"Aku tidak tahu dia berasal dari mana. Bibi bilang dia orang Asia, jangan-jangan orang China! Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa China!" gerutu Miki.

"Aish, Onnie ini~ kalau terlalu lama berpikir, kita akan semakin terlambat!" Michi pun ikut menggerutu.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyebut Onnie—!"

"Onnie-ya!~"

"Hah, iya sudahlah. Kau duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul" ucap Miki pada akhirnya. Mereka memang sudah dekat dengan dengan tempat acara diselenggarakan, bahkan mungkin hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama Onnie!" Michi pun meninggalkan Miki ditempat itu.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Miki memberanikan diri untuk mendekati laki-laki itu. Kini ia pun sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuh tegap yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_S-Sorry... may I help you?_"

Laki-laki dihadapannya itu pun langsung berbalik dan kini mereka sudah saling bertatap muka. Seketika mata Minhwan membelalak lebar saat melihat wajah yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa gadis Jepang itu telah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang.

"_Excuse me?_" namun sepertinya Miki masih belum menyadari siapa yang berada dihadapannya, karena Minhwan masih memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Miki..."

DEG

Tubuh gadis Jepang itu pun terdiam kaku saat mendengar suara yang amat familiar ditelinganya. Suara yang terus ia ingat walau dalam 4 tahun ini ia tidak pernah lagi mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba darahnya berdesir cepat, hatinya pun berdebar-debar.

Perlahan Minhwan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. Membuat Miki semakin terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang terjadi. Keduanya hanya terdiam menatap satu sama lain. Sampai sesuatu terasa menggelitik hati mereka, perasaan rindu yang membuncah memaksa untuk keluar.

Minhwan pun tersenyum teduh, "...sudah lama sekali ya"

Sementara Miki masih terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Namun perasaannya juga tak dapat ia tahan lagi, ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Laki-laki yang ia selalu ia tunggu selama 4 tahun ini.

GREP

Dengan cepat, Miki pun sudah memeluk erat tubuh Minhwan. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh hampir terjungkal kebelakang akibat dorongan gadis Jepang dihadapannya, namun dengan cepat ia pun membalas dekapan hangat itu.

"...Minhwan..." Miki tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini... gadis bintang..."

Keduanya pun tersenyum dan semakin memperat pelukannya. Melepaskan perasaan rindu satu sama lain yang sudah lama tertahan selama ini. Memperbaiki hubungan yang sempat berakhir kurang sempurna, tidak seperti sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Onnie! Kenapa lama sekali?! Kazu Onnie sudah memanggil— Omo!" langkah Michi pun langsung terhenti saat melihat pemandangan mengharukan dihadapannya.

"...mereka bertemu... mereka bertemu lagi..." Michi pun tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh sepasang manusia yang mungkin akan kembali kepada takdir mereka itu.

Takdir yang sempat terputus karena pikiran labil dimasa lalu. Dan kini disaat mereka semua menjadi dewasa, hal yang benar pun sudah bisa terlihat.

Jonghun, Kazu...

Hongki, Kira...

Minhwan, Miki...

Dan berapa banyak lagi manusia yang akan menemui takdir ini. Diawali dengan pertemuan yang tak terduga dan ending yang mendebarkan hati. Kini semuanya telah berkumpul untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini.

Kehidupan baru akan segera dimulai

Cerita yang baru pun akan segera dimulai, meninggalkan ketidaksempurnaan di masa lalu untuk diperbaiki dengan kesempurnaan di waktu sekarang.

Apa lagi yang diharapkan selain akhir yang bahagia? _This is the end of this story_.

**.**

**.**

_**All My Love Is For You**_

_**Even from the far and distant roads, you continue to shine for me so**_

_**You can start to run with fear**_

_**Because I know the meaning and strength of your love more than anybody else**_

**.**

**.**

**Mr. Cassanova Fin**

**.**

**Backsound : Shoujo Jidai – All My Love is For You**

**.**

**A/N : Kyaaa~ akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga, waktu cepat berlalu ya. Tapi updatetan ku yang lambat berlalu, haha. Jeongmal Mianhaeo, aku selalu gak bisa profesional dalam hal mengupdate chapter maupun memperbagus jalan cerita. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat mengecewakan readers, apalagi yang udah nunggu-nunggu chap terakhir dan ternyata hanya berakhir kaya gini.**

**JEONGMAL MIANHAEO~ *deep bow***

**HongKira Shipper atau JonghunKazu Shipper pasti kecewa banget ya chap terakhir isinya MinhwanMiki semua~ Maaf ya~ habis bagaimanapun juga cerita mereka juga harus ada akhirnya, klo HongKira atau JongKazu kan udah**

**Aku minta maaf juga untuk yang nunggu-nunggu tokoh lainnya, (**_**Seunghyun, Jaejin, Wonbin, dll**_**), aku gak bisa munculin tokoh favorit kalian disini.**

**Terakhir aku ucapin, BANYAK TERIMA KASIH untuk readers yang udah ngikutin Mr. Casaanova ini, tanpa support dari kalian, cerita ini gak mungkin jadi, pokoknya...**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO~ *deep bow***

**Annyeong, sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR nanachan *hugs*, FurimaDahlia, sari, Furima *hug all***


	31. ANNOUNCEMENT

Just wait for Mr. Cassanova After Story

Tell me if you want it? ^_^


End file.
